SOONWOO TWINS
by Jung Minwoo96
Summary: Wonwoo dan Soonyoung adalah saudara kembar. Wonwoo sangat bergantung pada Soonyoung, begitu pula dengan Soonyoung yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi Wonwoo. Bagaimana jika takdir memisahkan mereka? bagaimana dengan orang2 yang mencintai mereka? Akankah kebahagian menghampiri mereka disaat masalah - masalah terus menghadapi mereka? Meanie. Seoksoon. Kihae. LAST ENDING(17-08-2018)
1. Chapter 1

**SOONWOON TWINS**

Penulis: Jung Minwoo97

Nilai:

Cast: Meanie, SeokSoon, Kihae dll

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit dan ff favorit saya.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Selamat membaca!

 **Chapter** **1**

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung adalah saudara kembar yang saling membutuhkan dan tidak dapat dipisahkan satu sama lain. Bagaimana jika mereka dipisahkan dengan cara jatuh cinta? Artinya mereka menemukan belahan jiwa mereka masing – masing?

Rumah Sakit

17 July, didalam ruangan sebuah rumah sakit di seoul terdapat tangisan bayi yang memenuhi ruangan bukan hanya satu bayi tapi dua bayi yang lucu nan menggemaskan, mereka anak kembar pasangan kibum dan donghae.

Sang Eomma masing sibuk menenangkan bayi yang menangis dalam gendongannya, sedangkan sang Appa juga sama sedang sibuk menenangkan bayi yang ada didalam gendongannya.

"Kibum-ah, kenapa mereka tidak berhenti menangis?"

Kibum yang ditanya hanya memandang kearah donghae yang menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran, sebelum kibum menjawab, seorang perawat masuk keruangan bayi kembar tersebut.

"Donghae hyung, ada apa dengan anak kembar mu? Kenapa dari tadi aku mendengarkan mereka menangis terus?'" tanya seorang perawat yang baru masuk yang bername tag Ryewook tersebut

"Aku tidak tahu, dari tadi aku dan kibum terus menenangkan mereka tapi mereka tidak berhenti menangis"

"Coba aku periksa sebentar" Ryewook memerikasa anak yang ada di dalam gendongan donghae, setelah memeriksa akhirnya Ryewook tersenyum simpul

"Hyung, bayi mungil mu ini menangis karena ngompol"

"Hah?" Donghae menunjukkan raut terkejut, setelahnya dia memeriksa bagian bawah bayi nya, dia terkekeh pelan "Mianhae, bayi kecil ku, eomma tidak tau".

"sini hyung, biar aku saja yang menggantikan popoknya" Ryewook mengambil bayi donghae

Suara bayi yang ada didalam gendongan kibum tetap menangis, sambil menggedong bayi ryewook memeriksa bayi yang ada didalam gendongan kibum.

"kalau bayi kecilmu yang satu ini sedang haus, hae hyung. Makanya dia menangis dari tadi"

Kibum hanya terkekeh mendengar penjelasan ryewook, sedangkan donghae buru – buru menyiapkan susu untuk bayi nya.

"ternyata jago an Appa, Lapar eoh!" ujar kibum sambil menciumi bayi mungilnya tersebut. Ryewook sedang mengganti popok bayi donghae

"Hyung, ngomong – ngomong siapa nama bayi – bayi mu ini" tanya ryewook pada kibum maupun donghae, sedangkan dua orang yang ditanya terkejut. Mereka belum menyiapkan nama untuk kedua bayi kembar mereka

"Aku lupa tidak menyiapakan nama untuk mereka" ujar kibum terkejut, ryewook yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Jelas saja hyung lupa, karena hyung terlalu senang dengan kehamilan donghae hyung. Dan mendengar kabar jika kalian akan mendapatkan dua bayi sekaligus"

Donghae yang mendengarkan jawaban Ryewook hanya tersenyum, dia jadi teringat bagaimana kibum sangat bahagia dengan kehamilannya, ketika masa ngidam pun kibum berusaha untuk memenuhi apapun yang donghae inginkan, sampai kibum meninggalkan rapat penting hanya demi sebuah permen kapas yang donghae inginkan. Terkadang donghae merasa bersalah melihat lelahnya kibum mencari apa yang donghae inginkan. Tapi apalah daya jika waktu itu bayi eh salah dua bayi yang ada didalam perutnya menginginkan sesuatu yang membuat donghae ngidam setelah mati. Jika sudah merasa bersalah, kesensitifan donghae saat hamil membuatnya menangis. Dan jawaban yang dikatakan kibum membuat air mata donghae berhenti

 _"Aku melakukannya bukan hanya untuk dirimu saja hae-ah, tapi demi anak – anak kita, buah hati kita. Lelah ku akan hilang jika bisa melihat senyum mu pada saat melihat sesuatu yang kau inginkan ada di hadapanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu "_ kibum mencium kening donghae dan beralih pada perut donghae yang membesar _"dan mencintai anak – anak kita"_ lalu mencium perut besar tersebut. _"aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kalian"_ Kibum memengang kedua sisi wajah donghae dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan mesra.

"Soonyoung"

Suara kibum membunyarkan lamunan donghae, donghae mengeyit kan dahinya mendengar kata yang diucapkan kibum. Donghae menghampiri kibum dan menyerahkan susu yang dia buat untuk bayi nya yang masing menangis dalam gendongan kibum

"Soonyoung" donghae menyakinkan pendengarannya, kibum memandang donghae sambil tersenyum

"hm..." kibum menggaguk "bayi kita yang lahir dulu akan aku beri nama Soonyoung, bagaimana menurut mu?"

Donghae tersenyum " baiklah, kalau dia..." donghae menghampiri bayi nya yang sudah berhenti menangis karena baru digantikan popok oleh ryewook dan menggendongnya. "Wonwoo... bagaimana dengan nama wonwoo?" donghae menatap kibum seolah meminta persetujuan pada kibum, kibum yang ditatap seperti itu tersenyum jahil. Bermasuk sedikit menggoda donghae.

"Bagimana ya... rasanya..." kibum memasang wajah berfikirnya

"ayolah Kibum-ah, please. Aku sangat menyukai nama itu" ujar donghae dengan tatapan puppy eyes andalannya. Kibum yang melihat tatapan memohon itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Betapa menggemaskannya istri nya ini jika sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya tersebut.

"baiklah hae-a, apa yang bukan untuk mu" mendengar jawaban kibum, donghae tersenyum dan berlari kearah kibum dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Hyaaaa, hyung... kau melupakan aku disini. Kalian tega sekali bermesraan dihadapanku" teriak ryewook dengan muka merah karena melihat donghae mencium kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum sedangkan donghae hanya nyengir mendengar protes dari ryewook

"kau seperti baru melihat saja wookie-a, aku dan kibum kan sering melakukannya dulu"

Ryewook yang mendengar jawaban donghae hanya berdecak pelan

"ya... ya... kalian memang tak tau tempat jika sudah bersama, tidak pernah berubah sejak SMA."

 **17 Tahun kemudian**

"Wonwoo" teriak donghae dari lantai bawah rumah mereka "cepat banguuunn...!apa kau mau tidur terus?"

Soonyoung yang melihat eomma nya berteriak hanya menatap nya datar, sedangkan kibum hanya diam membaca koran paginya sambil menikmati kopi hangatnya, seolah tidak terdengar apapun dipagi hari yang cerah.

"Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada anak itu, dia selalu sudah dibangunkan kalau pagi" keluh donghae sambil mengambil roti yang ada dimeja makan.

"Soonyoung" panggil eommanya memelas, Soonyoung yang dipanggil seperti itu hanya memutar matanya bosan dan menghelai nafas

"tidak eomma" Soonyoung menjawab dengan nada tegas, sudah tau apa yang akan diminta oleh eomma nya tercinta jika wonwoo tidak bangun dipagi hari.

"Soonyoung-ah, kasihan wonwoo kalau tidak cepat bangun, ini hari pertama kalian menjadi murid tinggkat 2 di SMA kan, jadi jangan sampai dia terlambat ke sekolah" donghae berusaha untuk membujuk Soonyoung. "eomma mohon, young-ah" Soonyoung berusaha tidak melihat wajah donghae yang memelas, jika Soonyoung sudah melihat wajah eomma nya yang seperti itu maka...

Gocha! Pertahanan Soonyoung untuk menolak permintaan eomma tercintanya akan hancur seketika. Karena lihatlah sekarang Soonyoung menyesal mengangkat kepala nya untuk melihat eommanya, eommanya memasang wajah semelas mungkin dengan mata puppy eyes andalannya. Soonyoung menghelai nafas kasar. Sedangkan sang Appa tersenyum melihat interakasi antara eomma dan anak ini. Siapapun dikeluarga ini tidak akan dapat menolak permintaan donghae jika donghae sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, eomma... kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu" batin Soonyoung kesal, tanpa menunggu bujukan eommanya yang lain Soonyoung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalakan sarapannya, menuju ke kamar nya dan kamar saudara kembaranya tersebut. Terkadang Soonyoung merasa heran kenapa wonwoo bisa menjadi saudara kembarnya, secara fisik mereka tidak mirip hanya mata dan hidung mereka saja yang sama, tinggi badan mereka berdua juga berbeda, wonwoo mempunya badan yang tinggi Soonyoung juga tinggi tapi tidak setinggi wonwoo. Kadang Soonyoung berfikir apa dulu eommanya tidak memberikan susu yang sama sehingga wonwoo yang notabene adalah adik nya lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari dia. eomma pilih kasih, pikir Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sampai didepan pintu kamar mereka, sebelum memutar knop pintu Soonyoung menghelai nafas kasar

"Huf...kenapa harus aku yang melakukan nya" Soonyoung mendumel dalam hati

 _Hei, Soonyoung , ... dia saudara kembar mu!_

Pandangan pertama yang Soonyoung lihat setelah membuka pintu adalah sebuah gundukan berbalut selimut tebal diatas kasus. Soonyoung memutar matanya malas melihat wonwoo masih bergelung diatas kasur menikmati mimpinya yang – entah apa- tanpa terusik sedikitpun padahal bel sekolah berbunyi 30 menit lagi. Tanpa mau membuang – buang waktu, Soonyoung segera menghampiri wonwoo dan memeluknya.

"Wonie...cepat bangun! aku tidak mau kita terlambat ke sekolah karena kebiasaan anehmu ini" ucap Soonyoung sambil mencium kening wonwoo. Seketika wonwoo langsung membuka matanya dan menatap horor jam weker yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Wonwoo langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan melepaskan pelukan Soonyoung

"kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku dari tadi youngie, kita akan terlambat" teriak wonwoo sambil berlari kekamar mandi.

Soonyoung yang mendengar teriakan wonwoo hanya mercebirkan bibirnya. Inilah kebiasaan wonwoo yang sampai sekarang susah sekali dihilangkan. Wonwoo tidak akan bisa bangun pagi jika Soonyoung tidak membangunkannya dengan cara memeluk dan mencium keningnya. Kadang Soonyoung berfikir bagaimana jika Soonyoung tidak membangunkannya dengan cara itu, apakah wonwoo tidak akan bangun pagi?

"Aku akan menunggu 15 menit, jika dalam 15 menit kau tidak turun ke bawah. Kau kutinggal" ucap Soonyoung sambil berlalu dari kamarnya, wonwoo yang mendengar ucapan Soonyoung dari kamar mandi berteriak

"hyaaaaaa...kau tega sekali kalau meninggalkan aku. Ini salah mu karena tidak membangunkanku"

Mendengar teriakan wonwoo dari kamar mandi, membuat Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap horor "Aku yang salah? Jelas sekali dia yang salah karena tidak mau bangun pagi. menyebalkan"

Soonyoung segera melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan Soonyoung ke dapur mengambil kotak bekal dan mengisinya dengan roti yang ada di atas meja.

"Untuk wonwoo?" tanya donghae memastikan ketika Soonyoung mengisi kotak bekalnya dengan sarapan yang ada diatas meja

"untuk siapa lagi, eomma. Dia tidak akan sempat sarapan jika sekarang masih sibuk dikamar karena mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah" Soonyoung memasukkan kotak bekalnya di dalam tas nya.

"eommaaaaa... aku terlambat. Aku tidak sarapan lagi. Ini salah Soonyoung tidak membangunkanku" rengek wonwoo sambil menuruni tangga dengan terburu – buru. Soonyoung memutar mata nya bosan. "aku lagi yang disalahkan" batin Soonyoung kesal.

Lihatlah bagaimana penampilan wonwoo, dasi tidak terpasang dengan benar, kancing jas yang tidak dikancingkan, coat nya masing tersampir di bahu kanannya.

"Kau mandi dengan benar?" tanya Soonyoung malas

"hya, tentu saja. Aku tidak mau badan ku lengket ketika pergi kesekolah"

"hanya lima menit kau mandi, wonie... yakin kau mandi dengan benar"

"tentu saja"

"kalau kau tidak mandi dengan benar, jangan dekat – dekat aku. Aku tidak mau didekati orang yang tidak mandi" ucap Soonyoung cuek. Wonwoo sudah bersiap mau memukul Soonyoung, tapi terhenti ketika Appa nya berbicara

"sudah... sudah... cepat berangkat kesekolah, nanti kalian terlambat. Hari ini ada upacara pembukaan untuk murid baru kan"

"iya, Appa.. kami berangkat" jawab Soonyoung dan wonwoo secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua mencium pipi kibum dan donghae. Dan bergegas berangkat ke sekolah menaiki sepeda.

Seperti biasa Soonyoung yang harus membonceng wonwoo ketika berangkat dan pulang sekolah, karena wonwoo tidak bisa menaiki sepedah. Ketika Soonyoung mengatakan akan mengajari menaiki sepeda wonwoo menolak keras, alasannya karena belajar sepeda itu pasti akan jatuh dan jatuh pasti akan sakit ( _ya iyalah sakit wonie.. namanya juga jatuh dari sepada #plak#abaikan_ ) tapi menurut Soonyoung itu hanyalah alasan yang tidak masuk akal karena Soonyoung tau kenapa wonwoo tidak mau belajar menaiki sepeda. wonwoo tidak mau lelah menggayuh sepedanya.

Pledis Sekolah Tinggi Seni

Soonyoung terengah – engah ketika sudah tiba di halaman parkir sepeda, terlihat keringat bercucuran dari dahinya

"Hufh... untung kita tidak terlambat" ujar wonwoo sambil tersenyum, Soonyoung yang mendengar ucapan wonwoo hanya menatap datar sambil mengatur nafas nya

"Ini karena aku yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat Wonie ya, kau kira tidak capek menggayuh sepada sekencang itu" Soonyoung berdecak sambil mengantur nafasnya, nafasnya masih terengah – engah "Sesuai janjimu, hari ini kau yang traktir makan siang jika aku berhasil tiba disekolah tepat waktu sebelum bel berbunyi"

Saat perjalanan ke sekolah Wonwoo meminta Soonyoung untuk mempercepat laju sepeda mereka, awalnya Soonyoung menolak dengan keras " _Kau kira aku Mesin!_ " teriak Soonyoung. Tapi Soonyoung mempertimbangkan permintaan Wonwoo, ketika Wonwoo berjanji pada Soonyoung akan mentraktirnya makan siang jika mereka bisa tiba disekolah sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Iya...iya... aku akan mentraktirmu sampai puas" ucap Wonwoo, Soonyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau ikut upacara pembukaan siswa baru?" tanya Soonyoung sambil membenarkan letak tas nya yang ada dipunggungnya.

"Tidak, aku akan menyelesaikan lukisanku yang belum selesai"

Soonyoung yang mendengarkan jawaban Wonwoo mengenyitkan dahinya heran "Bukan kah tadi malam kau sudah menyelesaikan lukisanmu dirumah? Memecahkan sampai larut malam dan berakhir terlambat bangun tadi pagi?"

"Itu lukisan lain, Soonyoung-a. Kalau lukisan ini untuk pameran yang akan diselenggrakan saat acara penerimaan siswa baru selesai. Acaranya 3 hari lagi." Wonwoo menghelai nafasnya lelah

"3 hari? Jadi itu alasannya kau ke sekolah saat liburan kemarin. Menyelesaikan lukisanmu?"

Wonwoo mengganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Kau akan ikut upacara penerimaan siswa baru"

"Ani, aku akan keruang latihan. Menemui Eunhyuk songsengnim, untuk membicarakan penerimaan anggota baru untuk klub dance".

"Kau tidak ke Klub takwondo?"

"Mungkin besok, karena Siwon Songsengnim belum menghubungiku."

Wonwoo memandang Soonyoung sekilas, Soonyoung terlihat lelah. Wonwoo tahu saudara kembarnya ini sangat sibuk mengingat Soonyoung sangat diandalkan oleh dua klub sekolahnya itu. Apalagi mengingat ada penerimaan siswa baru maka Soonyoung akan sangat sibuk.

"Soonyoung-ah, Wonwoo-ah" teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka, panggilan tersebut kedua orang itu menoleh secara bersamaan. Saudara kembar itu melihat dua orang temannya sedang berlari kearah mereka.

"Aku merindukan mu, Young-ie, won-ie" seorang berperakan tinggi menerjang Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Memeluk leher mereka berdua dengan erat

"Hya, Se ... Sesak, Juni" rontak Wonwoo

"Kau mau membunuh ku ya...!" teriak Soonyoung tertahan

"Pagi Twins" sapa seorang lagi berperakan pendek berambut pink dibelakang Jun sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah dua saudara tersebut.

"Pagi, Woozi-ya" balas Soonyoung, sedangkan wonwoo masing sibuk melepaskan pelukan Jun yang menyakitkan.

"Hya, Juni lepaskan! Atau kau ku tendang" Soonyoung mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jun yang menyakitkan baginya.

"Memang kau berani!" bisik Jun setengah menggodanya. Mendengar godaan Jun, disisi kepala Soonyoung muncul empat siku – siku. Dengan setengah tenaga Soonyoung menendang tulang kaki Jun. Tapi mampu membuat Jun kesakitan setengah mati.

"Aww..." jerit Jun secara otomatis melepaskan pelukannya dan memengang kaki nya yang ditendang Soonyoung. "Ya, Soonyoung-ah. Kenapa kau mengeluarkan jurus taekwondomu? Sakit! Kau tega sekali!"

"Kau yang menantang ku, Jun. Kau yang meminta. Jadi aku mengabulkannya" Soonyoung tersenyum mengejek. Wonwoo dan Woozi tertawa melihat Jun yang masih kesakitan. Soonyoung meninggalkan Wonwoo, Woozi dan Jun ditempat parkir.

"Soonyoung hanya menendang mu setengah tenaga,Jun. Tapi kau sudah kesakitan seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Soonyoung menggunakan tenaganya secara maksimal untuk menendangmu tadi" ujar Wonwoo sambil terkekeh pelan

"Aku jamin kau pasti berakhir di rumah sakit" timpal Woozi yang membuat Wonwoo dan Woozi ber High Five, sedangkan Jun memasang muka masamnya.

"Tumben sekali kau dan Soonyoung datang jam segini? Biasanya kau datang 30 menit sebelum bel berbunyi?" tanya Woozi penasaran, setahunya kedua teman kembarnya ini adalah siswa paling rajin. Mereka akan datang 30 menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Aku terlambat bangun!" jawab Wonwoo singkat

"Terlambat bangun atau kau tidak bisa bangun pagi kalau bukan Soonyoung yang membangunkanmu?" tebak Jun tepat sasaran. Wonwoo hanya melirik Jun sebal. Woozi hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kapan kebiasaanmu itu hilang Wonu-ya?". Woozi dan Juni sudah hapal kebiasaan Wonwoo. Woozi dan Juni mengenal Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sejak mereka kecil, mereka kenal sejak taman kanak - kanak. Jadi wajar Woozi dan Jun tahu kebiasaan Wonwoo yang tidak akan bangun pagi jika bukan Soonyoung yang membangunkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Wonwoo cuek

Tanpa terasa mereka bertiga sudah sampai didepan kelas Wonwoo dan Jun.

"Baiklah aku kekelas dulu!" lambai Woozi meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Jun

"Tunggu Woozi!" Wonwoo menahan tangan Woozi, Woozi berbalik dan memasang wajah –ada apa-

"Tolong Perhatikan Soonyoung jika dikelas, jangan biarkan dia tertidur. Kau tau kan kebiasaan Soonyoung jika sudah dikelas" wajah Wonwoo menampilkan wajah khawatir "Aku takut dia ketinggalan pelajaran" Woozi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Wonwoo. Woozi adalah teman sekelas dan sebangku Soonyoung. Dia hafal Soonyoung akan tertidur dikelas jika kelelahan mengurusi klubnya. Jika sudah tertidur dikelas Soonyoung akan ketinggalan pelajaran. Jika tertinggal Soonyoung akan belajar mati – matian dan akan melupakan jadwal makan dan tidurnya, hal ini akan membuatnya tumbang.

"Aku akan memukul kepalanya jika dia tertidur"

"Siapa yang akan kau pukul, Woozi-ya?" suara Soonyoung mengagetkan Wonwoo dan Woozi.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukannya kau sudah ke kelas?" tanya Wonwoo kaget. Soonyoung menyerahkan kotak bekalnya pada Wonwoo. "Apa ini?"

"Sarapan. Kau belum sarapan tadi. Jadi aku membawakan sarapanmu. Makanlah! Aku tidak mau Acute Gastritis mu kambuh"

"Gomawo, Soonyoungie" Wonwoo memeluk Soonyoung dengan ceria "Kau memang Hyung ku yang baik. Saranghae"

"Nado" bisik Soonyoung. Wonwoo melepasakan pelukannya. Soonyoung tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah bahagia Wonwoo yang hanya menerima bekal.

Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepala Wonwoo, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, menata dan menyisirnya dengan jari tanganya. Kemudian merapikan dasi, kerah baju dan jas Wonwoo yang masih berantakan. Wonwoo yang menerima perlakukan dari Soonyoung hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jika tidak ada kau, apa yang bisa ku lakukan Soonyoung-ah?"

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi "Tidak ada"

Jun dan Woozi yang melihatnya hanya menggelenghkan kepalanya. Tapi berbeda dengan puluhan mata yang melihat interaksi Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Woozi-ya. Ayo ke kelas" Soonyoung dan Woozi berjalan beriringan. Tidak lama Soonyoung arah dia menoleh kebelakang memastikan Wonwoo sudah masuk kelas bersama Jun.

"Sampai kapan kau memanjakanWonwoo?"

"Mungkin... sampai dia menemukan orang yang tepat dan bisa diandalkan."

"Wonwoo begitu tergantung pada mu Soonyoung-ah." Ucapan Woozi membuat Soonyoung memandang kearahnya "Sampai kapan Wonwoo seperti ini? Karena tidak selamanya kau ada disampingnya" Soonyoung membenarkan ucapan Woozi, Wonwoo sangat tergantung pada Soonyoung bahkan Wonwoo tidak bisa jauh dari Soonyoung.

Pernah ada satu kejadian dimana Soonyoung berencana akan sekolah di luar negeri, Soonyoung ingin melanjutkan SMAnya di New York sekaligus untuk mengembangkan seni dancenya. Tapi dengan manisnya saudara kembarnya itu tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi keluar negeri. Wonwoo menangis seharian dan tidak mau makan, alhasil apa yang terjadi? Wonwoo terkena Acute Gatritis dan berakhir dirumah sakit. Sejak kejadian itu Soonyoung tidak pernah meninggalkan Wonwoo sedetik pun.

"Mungkin... Ketika Wonwoo Jatuh cinta." Soonyoung tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana wajah bahagia Wonwoo ketika bersama orang yang dia mencintai. "Aku akan menunggu saat Wonwoo jatuh cinta"

"Jika Wonwoo tidak jatuh cinta? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Wonwoo pasti jatuh cinta, Woozi-ya. Aku bisa merasakannya, dia akan mendapatkan orang yang sangat mencintainya apa adanya."

"Ikatan persaudaraan kalian memang kuat, aku tidak pernah meragukannya. Orang lain yang melihat interkasi kalian pasti mengira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling melengkapi".

"Sepasang Kekasih?" Soonyoung mengenyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Woozi. Woozi mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tahu rumor yang beredar?" Woozi terkejut karena Soonyoung nampak heran sekali. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tau

"Memangnya rumor apa yang beredar?"

"Astaga! Soonyoung-ah, kau benar – benar tidak tau" jerit Woozi "Selama ini kau kemana saja?"

"Ayolah Woozi, aku tidak suka berbelit – belit. Katakan!"

"Soonyoung adalah namjachigu Wonwoo"

"MWO!" teriak Soonyoung memekikkan telinga "bagaimana bisa ada rumor seperti itu?"

"Jelas akan ada rumor yang seperti itu melihat interakasi kau dan wonwoo. Bagaimana kau begitu perhatian pada wonwoo. Memboncengnya setiap hari berangkat dan pulang sekolah apalagi melihat tindakan wonwoo melukmu dari belakang."

"Tentu saja aku perhatian pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo saudaraku" Soonyoung menatap Woozi Horor.

"Itu jika mereka tahu kau dan Wonwoo adalah saudara kembar, Pabbo! Sekarang aku bertanya selain aku dan Jun, siapa yang tahu jika kalian saudara kembar?"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka adalah saudara kembar.

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Wonwoo adalah adikku"

"Ah...dan juga tidak ada yang tahu kan jika Kau dan Wonwoo adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah Pledis Art High School ini, Jeon Kibum. Selain aku dan Jun yang merupakan teman kecil kalian, tidak ada yang tahu dua fakta itu. Kau tau kenapa?"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tau

"Karena kalian berdua begitu sederhana, berangkat kesekolah tanpa mobil mewah tanpa fasilitas yang lengkap. Tapi aku yakin sepeda yang setiap hari kalian gunakan untuk berangkat kesekolah harganya setara dengan satu bus umum"

Soonyoung berdecak tidak suka "Kau berlebihan, harga sepeda itu tidak semahal itu"

"Ya tapi aku yakin. Kibum Appa tidak akan membiarkan kedua anaknya memakai barang yang murahan" Woozi tersenyum mengejek, Soonyoung memutar matanya malas mendengar penjelasan Woozi

"Aku menggunakan sepeda karena tidak ingin menjadi anak manja dengan fasilitas lengkap yang bisa di berikan kedua orang tuaku. Aku hanya ingin seperti anak – anak yang lain. Sederhana! tidak berlebihan dan tidak ingin menunjukkan kekayaan ataupun kekuasaan Appa disekolah ini"

"Kau memang tidak manja, tapi Wonwoo yang manja. Walaupun itu hanya pada mu sih."

TEEEEETTT ... TEEEEEETTTT ... TEEEETTTTTTT

Pembicaraan Soonyoung dan Woozi terhenti mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan hari pertama belajar ditingkat 2 dimulai.

TBC

Hehehehehe, ini adalah cerita pertama saya. Mohon dimaafkan jika ada Typo dan agak GJ. Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya... karena saya masih pemula jadi membutuhkan banyak masukan dan kritikan. Tapi kritikannya yang membangun.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya! _#Tebar kiss bye#_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau memang tidak manja, tapi Wonwoo yang manja. Walaupun itu hanya pada mu sih."

TEEEEETTT ... TEEEEEETTTT ... TEEEETTTTTTT

Pembicaraan Soonyoung dan Woozi terhenti mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan hari pertama belajar ditingkat 2 dimulai.

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo97

Nilai:

Cast: Meanie, SeokSoon, Kihae dll

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit dan ff favorit saya.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **2**

TEEEEETTT ... TEEEEEETTTT ... TEEEETTTTTTT

Bel tanda istirahat menggema seantero sekolah Pledis Art High School.

"HUF...Lelahnya" ujar Wonwoo sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Kim Songsengnim itu menyebalkan baru pertama masuk sudah harus mengerjakan tugas!" gerutu Jun, Wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Itu yang dinamakan sekolah, Jun-ah."

"Aku lapaaaaar, mau kekanti bersamaku?" tawar Jun. Wonwoo menggangguk.

"Tapi ke kelas Soonyoung dulu. Aku ada punya hutang janji untuk mentraktirnya hari ini."

Mendengar kata traktir mata Jun berbinar – binar

"Kau berniat mentraktir Soonyoung? Traktir aku juga ya"

"Andwe!" tolak Wonwoo tegas

"Kau pelit sekali! Kau kan tidak pernah mentraktir ku Wonu-ya"

Wonwoo menggelai nafas "Arraseo, aku akan mentraktir mu"

"Jinchaaaaa...!" Teriak Jun Senang

"Ne..." Wonwoo tersenyum manis sekali "Tapi dalam Mimpi mu"

"Hyaaaaa... Wonu-ya" teriak Jun tidak terima. Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendanggapi Jun. Dia senang sekali menjaili Jun. Sesekali kan menjahilinya tidak apa kan pikir Wonwoo _(Kau jahat sekali Wonu-ya)_

"Ayo Pergi!" Wonwoo menarik tangan Jun keluar kelas.

"Kau senang sekali" Jun melihat bagaimana bahagianya Wonwoo, walaupun kebagaian itu tertutupi dengan wajah datar Wonwoo. Orang yang melihat Wonwoo pasti mengira dia adalah orang yang dingin dan cuek. Tapi bagi Jun dan Woozi, Wonwoo tidak lebih dari seorang anak yang ceria dan manja.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku sedang senang hari ini?"

"Kau pikir aku mengenalmu berapa tahun Wonu-ya. Aku mengenalmu bukan hitungan hari tapi bertahun – tahun, lebih dari 10 tahun, aku mengenalmu dan sudah hafal sifat mu luar dan dalam. Aku terlalu mengenal kedua sahabat kembar ku ini." Wonwoo hanya cengengesan mendanggapi ucapan Jun. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Soonyoung" jawab Wonwoo masih dengan senyum lima jarinya

"Soonyoung!" Jun mengeyitkan dahinya heran

"Aku akan bertemu Soonyoung"

"Kau baru bertemu Soonyoung tadi pagi Wonwoo, bahkan bertemu setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit dan setiap detik. Apa segitunya kau merindukan Soonyoung? Kau tidak bosan melihat dia setiap hari?"

"Hehehehehehehehehehe..." hanya cengiran yang Wonwoo berikan menanggapi kalimat Jun "Kalau itu Soonyoung, aku tidak akan pernah bosan." mendengar jawaban Wonwoo, Jun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar – benar tidak bisa jauh dari Soonyoung. Kalau kau tidak bisa jauh dari Soonyoung kenapa dulu kalian tidak satu kelas saja?"

"Minat kita terhadap seni berbeda Jun. Aku lebih suka akting sedangkan Soonyoung lebih menyukai Performer dance"

"Sepertinya bakat Kibum Appa dan Donghae Eomma benar – benar menurun pada kalian. Kibum Appa berbakat dalam hal akting, kau yang mewarisi bakatnya sedangkan bakat Donghae Eomma dance menurun pada Soonyoung. Kalian bukan hanya kembar tidak identik tapi juga masalah minat dan sifat juga tidak sama. Biasanya anak kembar itu cenderung sama tapi dalam kasus kalian malah berbeda 360 derajat."

"Gen Appa dan Eomma saling berbagi pada anak kembarnya, pasti saat Eomma hamil harapan mereka aku dan Soonyoung akan saling melengkapi" Jun hanya mencibir omongan Wonwoo

"Itu hanya alasan kau tidak bisa jauh dari Soonyoung!" Jun bergumam diujung bibirnya

"Kau bilang apa Jun?"

"Tidak, Bukan apa - apa! Kenapa kau tidak bisa jauh dari Soonyoung?"

"Molla! Hanya saja ketika didekat Soonyoung aku marasa nyaman. Seolah – olah hanya dia yang aku butuhkan. Aku tidak butuh yang lain."

Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo, Jun menatap Horor

"Jadi kau tidak membutuhkan aku?" teriak Jun, Wonwoo memutar matanya malas

"Hya...dengarkan kalimat orang baik - baik Jun! Aku kan berkata SEOLAH – OLAH." Wonwoo menekan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Oh begitu. Jadi sampai kapan kau akan bergantung pada Soonyoung. Apa selamanya kau akan mengikuti Soonyoung kemanapun?" Wonwoo terdiam memikirkan ucapan Jun.

"Mungkin ketika Soonyoung jatuh cinta atau memiliki namjachingu"

"Kapan Soonyoung jatuh cinta atau memiliki namjachingu? Kalau yang ada disekitar Soonyoung hanya ada dirimu Wonu-ya" Wonwoo terdiam seketika. Apa yang dikatakan Jun memang benar tidak ada yang salah. Memang selama ini Wonwoo yang ada disekitar Soonyoung, menempelinya dan tidak pernah menjauh sedetikpun. Wonwoo menyadari bahwa selama ini Soonyoung tidak pernah punya pacar. Karena Soonyoung selalu sibuk merawat dan menjaganya. Kalau Soonyoung sibuk dengan dirinya kapan Soonyoung menemukan orang yang mencintainya dan juga menjaganya. Memikirkan itu membuat mata Wonwoo memamanas. Wonwoo berfikir jika Soonyoung tidak pernah punya pacar karena dirinya. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo meneteskan air mata. Jun yang melihatnya terkejut dan gelagapan.

"Ya... ya... Wonwoo. Jangan menangis!"

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks.." Wonwoo terisak pelan

"Mianhae, jika perkataan ku ada yang salah. Jangan menangis Wonwoo"

"Tapi...hiks...kau...hiks... menga...hiks..ta..hiks...kan hal yang...benar...hiks"

Jun kelabakan bingung harus berbuat apa, akhirnya Jun memeluk Wonwoo. "Gawaaaaaattttt... kalau Soonyoung tahu aku membuat Wonwoo menangis, tamat riwayatku. Aku pasti akan dibanting oleh Soonyoung" gerutu Jun dalam hati. Sedangkan puluhan mata menatap Jun dan berbisik – bisik karena membuat Wonwoo menangis

"Ada apa ini?" suara Soonyoung mengejutkan dua orang yang masih berpelukan tersebut.

"Matilah Kau Wen Junhui! sebentar lagi kau pasti mati ditangan Soonyoung!" cerocos Jun dalam hati. Woozi yang ada dibelakang Soonyoung hanya menampilkan wajah heran melihat Jun memeluk Wonwoo dengan wajah khawatirnya. Woozi hanya tersenyum menyadari wajah Jun bukan lagi wajah kekhawatiran tapi wajah ketakutan ketika melihat Soonyoung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Uri Wonwoo, Jun-an" batin Woozi sambil terkekeh pelan. Tidak mau membuat Jun tambah kesal karena dirinya ditertawakan oleh Woozi.

"Ada apa Wonie?" Soonyoung mengulangi pertanyaannya. Wonwoo yang mendengar suara Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya pada Jun dan berhamburan ke pelukan Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah, Mianhae" Soonyoung hanya mengenyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Soonyoung melihat disekitanya, dia menyadari bahwa sekarang ia dan Wonwoo menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa – siswa yang ada dikoridor kelas tinggat 2. Melihat menjadi pusat perhatian Soonyoung berinisiatif mengajak Wonwoo, Jun, dan Woozi ketempat yang lebih sepi.

"Kita menyingkir saja dari sini! Aku tidak mau jadi tontonan gratis!" Soonyoung berucap dingin. Membuat Jun dan Woozi menelan ludahnya paksa. Sedangkan siswa – siswa yang menyadari nada dingin Soonyoung akhirnya menjalankan kegiatan mereka masing – masing. Mereka tidak mau terkena semprot dari Soonyoung. Mengingat betapa dinginnya namja bermata sipit dan tajam itu.

Sekarang disinilah mereka berempat berada, disudut koridor yang sepi.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada ku ada apa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung, Wonwoo hanya memeluk Soonyoung semakin erat. Tangisannya sudah berhenti tapi Wonwoo tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang merasakan pelukan Wonwoo semakin erat hanya diam saja. Soonyoung melirik Jun seolah mengatakan –ada apa dengan dia-. Jun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menelan ludahnya paksa dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Aku lapar!" ucapan Wonwoo sontak menyadarkan tatapan tajam Soonyoung pada Jun.

"Mwo!" teriak mereka bertiga secara bersamaan

"Ne, Aku lapar! Ayo kekantin!" Wonwoo menarik tangan Soonyoung agar bergegas kekantin

"Hya, Wonwoo. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Tidak ada apa – apa, hanya ingin meminta maaf saja padamu!" Wonwoo memasang wajah tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa itu memang tidak terjadi apa – apa. Tapi Soonyoung tidak akan bisa dibohongi, Soonyoung begitu mengenal Wonwoo. Soonyoung melihat ada kebohongan dimata Wonwoo. tapi Soonyoung berusaha untuk tidak mengusik Mood Wonwoo, jika Moodnya dirusak akan sangat menyusahkan dan membuat Soonyoung pusing. Menghadapi Wonwoo sama dengan menghadapi eommanya, namun Wonwoo jauh lebih merepotkan dari eommanya.

"Hari ini sepertinya kau selamat dari tendangan Soonyoung" Jun melirik Woozi sesaat, sambil memanjukan bibirnya. "Kalau Soonyoung tahu apa yang terjadi, ku pastikan kau digantung dipohon belakang sekolah" Woozi berusaha menahan tawanya

"Kau senang sekali melihat sahabatmu tersiksa?"

"Memang apa yang kau katakan pada Wonwoo? Sampai dia menangis tadi?"

"Kau tak perlu tau!" jawab Jun ketus. Jun menyusul sahabat kembarnya tersebut dan meninggalkan Woozi

"Mwo!" teriak Woozi tidak terima "Hya...Jun. kau cari mati ya!" Woozi mengejar langkah Jun bersiap memukulnya tapi Jun menghindar sehingga terjadi kejar – kejar antara dua sahabat tersebut.

***** **SOONWOON TWINS*********

Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Woozi dan Jun sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin.

"Aku kenyang! terimakasih makanannya Wonu ya..." Soonyoung tersenyum kemenangan kearah Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kalau bukan tadi pagi aku terlambat bangun, aku tidak akan mentraktirnya makan." Wonwoo mendumel dalam hati. Soonyoung benar – benar menguras uang sakunya hari ini. porsi makan Soonyoung memang tidak banyak, tapi berhubung hari ini Wonwoo sedang mentraktirnya makan maka Soonyoung benar – benar makan sampai kenyang dan puas. jarang – jarang kan ia bisa menguras uang saku Wonwoo ( _Kau jahat sekali_ _Soonyoung_ _-ah_ ). Jun dan Woozi yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Mereka melihat bagaimana sekarang wajah Wonwoo menggambarkan kesengsaraan dan nelangsan karena saudara kembarnya menguras uang sakunya.

"Soonyoung" Panggil seseorang dari arah pintu kantin. Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya mencari orang yang memanggilnya. L. Joe salah satu teman sekelasnya. menghampiri Soonyoung sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan nada malas, jika memanggilnya berarti ada maunya. Soonyoung sudah hafal temannya yang satu ini. yang mendengar nada bicara Soonyoung hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Kami kekurangan pemain untuk bermain basket."

"Pemain cadanganmu dimana?" Jun ikut bertanya karena heran biasanya setiap tim basket selalu punya pemain cadangan.

"Mereka tidak bisa ikut bermain karena pertandingan ini bersamaan dengan kegiatan klub mereka yang lain"

"Memang pertandiangan apa?" Wonwoo ikut bertanya karena penasaran sama seperti Jun.

"Tim Sunbae VS Tim Hoobae"

"Tim Hoobae? maksudmu siswa – siswa baru?" Woozi ikut menimpali

"Iya, salah satu kegiatan penyambutan penerimaan siswa baru adalah pertandingan Basket. Jun kau juga ikut"

"Mwo! kenapa aku juga ikut?" Jun menunjuk dirinya terkejut

"Ayolah, Tim basket benar – benar membutuhkan pemain hari ini. Kalau tim Sunbae menang, akan dapat kompensasi dari pelatih Tim basket"

Mendengar akan mendapatkan kompensasi Soonyoung dan Jun langsung tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku ikut. Hitung – hitung olah raga. Aku sudah lama tidak main basket " ujar Jun sambil merenggangkan badannya. tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia mendapatkan pemain setelah hampir 15 menit berkeliling sekolah.

"Wonu, kau mau nonton atau akan kembali ke kelas?" tanya Soonyoung pada Wonwoo.

"Aku akan nonton" ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

***** **SOONWOON TWINS** ***********

Gedung Olahraga penuh dengan suara riuh penonton yang menantikan pertandingan basket tim sunbae melawan tim hoobae. Wonwoo dan Woozi duduk dibarisan penonton kelas 2 – 3 tinggkat lebih tinggi dari tempat duduk pemain cadangan - Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan kearah lapangan. Dilapangan masih terisi oleh siswa – siswa baru – Tim Hoobae – yang melakukan pemanasan sambil melempasrkan _kiss_ jarak jauhnya pada para pendukungnya yang dibalas teriakan histeris. Tatapan Wonwoo terhenti pada seorang siswa tinggi berkulit tan yang giat melakukan passing dengan teman satu Tim Hoobaenya dengan serius. Wajah siswa itu berkerut tidak senang mendengar teriakan ricuh dari pendukungnya karena ulah teman – temannya yang menebar pesona.

DEG

Jantung Wonwoo berdetak dengan cepat ketika melihat siswa berkulit tan itu mengibaskan rambutnya karena keringat yang bercucuran didahinya. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Tampan" bisik Wonwoo pelan, Woozi yang mendengar Wonwoo berbisik menolehkan kepalanya pada Wonwoo. Woozi melihat Wonwoo memandang pada satu titik, ia melihat arah pandang Wonwoo. Tahu apa yang sedang Wonwoo perhatikan Woozi tersenyum misterius.

"Sepertinya Uri Wonwoo akan segera jatuh cinta, Soonyoung-ah" batin Woozi

"Kenapa Tim Sunbae belum keluar juga?" suara Woozi membuyaran lamunan Wonwoo.

"Hm? Mungkin mereka masih sibuk bersiap – siap."

Tidak lama kemudian tim Sunbae keluar dan disambut oleh teriakan namja maupun yeoja. Tim Sunbae berbaris menghadap Tim Hoobae yang menunggu ditengah lapangan, yang menandakan pertandingan akan dimulai. Para pemain Sunbae mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat para pemain dan pandangan Jun tertuju pada seorang pemain yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ming...mingyu!" Jun melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. "Kau...kau sekolah disini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, hyung!" Mingyu menyeringai "Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu hari ini" kata penuh tantangan dari Mingyu membuat Jun tersenyum menyejek.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Seseorang yang berdiri disamping Mingyu melambaikan tangannya kearah Jun dan menyapanya.

"Hai hyung!"

"Seokmin" Jun kembali terkejut mengenali seseorang yang berdiri disamping Mingyu sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Jun mengucapkan beberapa nama yang menurutnya masih asing.

"Kau mengenalnya?" bisik Soonyoung, Jun mengangguk.

"Ne. Dia Kim Mingyu sepupuku sedangkan orang yang ada disampingnya adalah Lee Seokmin sahabat Mingyu sekaligus tetangganya."

"Oh!"

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya pada para Hoobae yang berdiri dihadapanya dan pandangan Soonyoung terjatuh pada Seokmin yang sedang menatapnya intens. Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya bertanda heran kenapa Seokmin memandangnya seperti itu.

"Manis" itulah kata yang keluar tanpa suara dari mulut seorang Lee Seokmin. Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya melihat baru saja Seokmin mengatakan kalau dirinya manis. Melihat Seokmin tersenyum membuat Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas dan memutuskan kontak mata. Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya pada hal yang lain. Merasa masih diperhatian Soonyoung memandang kearah Seokmin dan Gotcha! Seokmin memang masih memandang Soonyoung dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Berhenti memandang orang seperti itu!" Soonyoung memperingatkan Seokmin agar tidak melakukan hal – hal yang konyol seperti itu. Seokmin yang diperingatkan hanya tersenyum mengejek

"Sunbae terlalu percaya diri, aku tidak sedang memandangmu. Kenapa juga aku harus memandangmu, kau tidak ada menarik – menariknya untuk dipandang"

"Mwo!" teriak Soonyoung tidak terima. Barusan Seokmin tengah mengejeknya, teriakan Soonyoung membuat Tim Sunbae memandang kearah Soonyoung.

"Tahan Soonyoung! Tahan! Hoobae itu sedang memancing kemarahmu agar kau hilang kendali dan tidak akan fokus dengan pertandingan!" L. Joe memperingatkan Soonyoung agar lebih mengendalikan dirinya. Mendengar peringatan temannya Soonyoung menarik nafas dan membuanganya perlahan.

Melihat bagaimana Soonyoung menarik dan membuang nafasnya membuat Seokmin tersenyum lembut "Kau memang manis!" batin Seokmin.

Wasit, memberikan komando bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

PRIIIIIIT!

Wasit meniup peluit menandakan pertandingan telah dimulai.

***** **SOONWOON TWINS** ***********

 **"Mingyu" Seokmin berteriak memanggil Mingyu, Mingyu refleks menoleh dan bersiap menerima operan bola yang dilemparkan padanya. Tanpa membuat waktu Mingyu menangkap dan melemparkannya ke dalam ring basket.**

 **PRIIIIIIITTTT**

 **Bunyi peluit panjang wasit menandangan pertandingan telah selesai. "70 – 69! Tim Hoobae memenangkan pertandingan ini!"**

 **Ledakan teriakan para pendukung tim hoobae memenuhi gedung olahraga Pledis Art High School.**

 **"KIM MIGYU. KAU MEMANG HEBAAAATTTT! TIM HOOBAE MEMANG HEBAT" Teriak para yeoja – siswi baru- yang mendukung tim hoobae.**

 **"Mereka berisik sekali!" Wonwoo merasa terganggu dengan teriakan tersebut. "Woozi-ya, kita kalah!** Soonyoung pasti kesal sekali **"**

 **"Ini pertandingan Wonwoo, wajar kalau ada yang menang dan kalah. Kalau** Soonyoung kesal kita tinggal menghiburnya saja kan. Tapi aku akui Tim Hoobae memang hebat terutama Hoobae yang baru memasukkan bola ke dalam ring tadi, gerakannya lincah dan gesit aku tidak heran tim Sunbae kewalahan menghadapinya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Mingyu **"**

 **"Mingyu" gumam Wonwoo sambil memandang Mingyu yang sedang memeluk teman – temannya satu Tim. "Jadi namanya Mingyu" tambah Wonwoo dalam hati.**

 **"Kau tahu dari mana namanya Mingyu?"**

 **"Wonu, anak kecil juga tahu kalau namanya Mingyu. Karena setiap kali dia memegang bola atau mendribel bola para paduan suara yang berisik itu pasti berteriak sambil menyebutkan namanya."**

 **"Oh"**

 **Woozi mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tumben sekali Wonwoo tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya "Kau melamun ya? Kau tidak konsentrasi pada pertandingan tadi kan" Woozi memicingkan matanya penuh selidik.**

 **"A..Ani! A..aku lihat kok pertandingannya!" Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan tergagap, melihat bagaimana caranya Wonwoo menjawab Woozi tahu kalau sahabatnya ini sedang berbohong.**

 **"Pertandingannya atau pemainnya?" Woozi semakin menggoda Wonwoo**

 **"MWO!" muka Wonwoo seketika memerah, Wonwoo tidak bisa menyangkal kalau memang dari pertandingan dimulai hingga berakhir hanya fokus pada satu pemain yang bergerak lincah dan gesit, Yups... Mingyu! Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan seorang Kim Mingyu bergerak lincah memainkan bola dan memasukkan bola berwarna orange itu ke dalam ring basket. Wonwoo benar – benar tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada Mingyu, sampai – sampai ia tidak tau berapa kali** Soonyoung mati – matian mengejar langkah Mingyu untuk merebut bola. "Lu...lupakan! ayo ketempat Soonyoung. Kita harus menghibur dia" Wonwoo mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya dengan Woozi. Jika tidak begitu Woozi tidak bisa dikelabui, dia akan semakin gencar dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang akan menjawab rasa penasarannya yang tinggi.

Semua penonton sudah peninggalakan Gedung Olahraga tinggal tersisa Wonwoo dan Woozi yang masih duduk dibangku penonton. Mereka bergegas untuk menghampiri Soonyoung kalau saja suara Soonyoung yang memenuhi gedung olahraga membuat mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

"MWO! KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" Soonyoung menatap marah namja yang ada didepannya.

"Kita kalah gara – gara kau, Soonyoung" Hwayoung –Ketua Tim Basket- memasang wajah malas menghadapi amukan Soonyoung "Kalau kau tidak terpancing emosi dan provokasi hoobae itu, kita bisa menang! Dari awal pertandingan dimulai Ljoe sudah memperingatkanmu untuk menahan emosimu dan memberikanmu nasihat kalau hoobae tadi sedang memancing emosimu. Kalau orang sudah emosi dia tidak akan bisa bertanding dengan baik!"

"Hya, Hwayoung. Kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Soonyoung." Jun merasa tidak terima Hwayoung melimpahkan kesalahan sepenuhnya pada Soonyoung karena tim sunbae kalah murni karena tim hoobae emang hebat.

"Oh ya!" Hwayoung memasang wajah meremehkan "Kalau begitu siapa yang harus aku salahkan! Ljoe? Karena Ljoe meminta tolong kalian untuk mengisi kekosongan pemain. Itu tidak mungkin, Ljoe bermain sangat baik tadi."

Soonyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kuku – kukunya memutih, ia berusaha untuk meredang emosinya yang setiap waktu akan meledak. Dia sudah berusaha dengan baik bermain tadi, tapi usahanya tidak dihargai sama sekali. Soonyoung mengelai nafas kasar mencoba meredam emosinya. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?"

Hwayoung tersenyum licik melihat Soonyoung "Mudah! Kau harus menjadi pembantu diklub basket selama 1 minggu!" semua orang yang berada ditempat membelalakkan mata mereka mendengar persyaratan yang diajukan oleh ketua tim basket mereka.

"MWO!" teriak semua orang terkejut, kecuali Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya menatapnya datar, karena ia tahu kalau Hwayoung memang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengerjainya habis – habisan.

"Apa kau gila?" Jun benar – benar tidak terima melihat Soonyoung menjadi pembantu tim basket. Wonwoo yang mendengarkan perdebatan daritadi hanya bisa diam, ketika ia hendak protes, terputus oleh...

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan Tim mu Sunbae!" **suara yang begitu dingin dan menusuk, semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok tersebut. Sosok itu muncul dari ruang ganti digedung olahraga.**

 **"Seokmin" gumam Jun terkejut**

 **"MWO! Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan Timku?"** Hwayoung merasa tidak terima apa yang diucapkan oleh Hoobae kurang ajar ini. "Aku adalah kapten tim basket" Hwayoung menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Tidak perlu menaikkan nada bicaramu seperti itu sunbae, aku tidak tuli" Seokmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Justru aku meragukan kalau kau adalah seorang kapten. Seorang kapten tidak akan pernah menyalahkan anggotanya jika kalah. Tapi kau malah mengajukan persyarakatan yang sangat kekanakan sebagai imbalan karena kesalahannya. Seharusnya kau sebagai kapten memberikan sebuah contoh bagaimana kita menerima kakalahan."

"Kau yang seorang hoobae berani sekali mengajariku?"

Mendengar jawaban Hwayoung yang sarkastik membuat Seokmin tertawa meremehkan "Aku yang hanya seorang hoobae saja tidak bisa kau kalahkan, apalagi jika aku seorang Sunbae. Aku pastikan kau tidak kan bisa mengungguli seorang Lee Seokmin." 

Hwayoung kehabisan kata – kata, ia kehilangan wibawanya sebagai kapten tim basket karena seorang Hoobae bernama Lee Seokmin.

"Bagaimana? Kau kesal?" Seokmin tersenyum sinis kearah Hwayoung. "Begitulah rasanya jika kau membuat orang jengkel, sunbae."

"Kenapa kau mengomentari cara kerja sama timku?" Hwayoung bertanya dengan nada menahan amarah "Aku kapten disini!"

"Ck...ck...ck...sekarang aku tambah percaya dengan kemampuanku mengamati semakin meningkat. Dari pertandingan tadi sangat terlihat kau ingin menguasai bola. Kau tidak mengoper pada Jun hyung yang jelas – jelas ada diposisi tepat digaris 3 in one dan memasukkan bola basketnya kedalam ring tapi apa hasinya? Bola yang kau lempar tidak masuk. dan kau beberapa kali menghalagi pemain lain untuk mengoper pada hamster sunbae itu" Seokmin menunjuk Soonyoung yang berdiri disamping Jun. Mendengar julukan yang spontan Seokmin lontarkan padanya membuat pemain lain menahan tawanya, sedangkan Soonyoung menahan keinginannya untuk menenggelamkan Seokmin kedalam bumi yang paling dalam. "Terlihat sekali kau tidak ingin dia mencetak skor kemenangan."

"Aku juga mengoper bolanya pada Soonyoung tapi dia yang tidak bisa menguasai bola" Hwayoung berusaha untuk membela dirinya. Dia tidak mau kalah dari seorang hoobae. Jawaban Hwayoung membuat Seokmin tertawa mengejek

"Benarkah? Kalau kau mengoper bolanya dia tidak akan susah – susah merebut bola dari Mingyu, sunbae. Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan setiap gerak – gerikmu saat pertandingan? Aku melihat beberapa kali kau berusaha untuk menyederai dia, padahal dia adalah tim mu" Seokmin menatap tajam Hwayoung. Seokmin paling membenci sebuah kecurangan. Apalagi saat pertanding tadi dia melihat Soonyoung menahan sakit setiap kali Hwayoung ada didekatnya. Mendengar penjelasan Seokmin semua membelalakkan mata terkejut lalu semua mata tertuju pada Soonyoung.

"Jangan membual! Kau tidak punya bukti" Hwayoung merasa agak ketakutan dengan penjelasan Seokmin. Seokmin menampilkan smirknya.

"Kau menantangku, sunbae?" Seokmin berjalan kearah Soonyoung dan berjongkok lalu melepas tali sepatu Soonyoung

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Soonyoung mencoba menarik sepatunya agar Seokmin tidak melepasnya.

"Lepaskan!" perintah Seokmin muntlak. Mendengar nada perintah tersebut Soonyoung terpaksa melepas sepatunya.

"Ommo!" Semua orang terkejut melihat memar dikaki Soonyoung.

"Dengan melihat ini apa kalian yakin dia pantas menjadi seorang kapten tim basket? Seorang Kapten tidak akan pernah melakukan hal egois untuk menjatuhkan temannya apalagi memberikan sebuah hukuman karena kalah dalam pertandingan. Dengan ini aku yakin bahwa dia terpilih menjadi tim basket bukan karena kemampuannya atau karena kedewasaanya, tapi karena sebuah uanglah dia menjadi kapten tim basket" mendengar kata - kata Seokmin membuat Hwayoung meninggalkan lapangan.

Prok...Prok...Prok...

Sebuah tepuk tangan membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya, mereka melihat sosok tinggi dan tampan berkulit tan yang bersandar pada gawang pintu dengan tatapan malas.

"Ya, Seokmin-a. Sampai kapan aku berdiri disini? Aku lapar!" Mingyu berjalan kearah kerumunan sunbae – sunbae mereka yang berdebat dengan sahabatnya. "Aku lapar!" Mingyu menarik tangan Seokmin agar berdiri.

"Kau cerewet sekali."

"Memang kau baru tahu kalau aku cerewet" Mingyu memasang wajah terkejut yang dibuat – buat. Mingyu dan Seokmin membungkuk pada sunbae – sunbae mereka. Sebelum benar – benar meningglkan tempat tersebut, Seokmin mendekatkan diri kearah telinga Soonyoung

"Kau berhutang padaku Sunbae" bisik Seokmin "Dan aku meminta ini sebagai imbalan awal." Seokmin memandang Soonyoung dari samping sedangkan Soonyoung memandang dengan alis terangkat. Sebelum mencerna kata – kata Seokmin dengan baik, Soonyoung merasakan benda lembut menempel dipipinya sekilas.

CUP...

Semua orang memekik tertahan dan menganga tidak percaya, sedangkan Soonyoung melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Setelah Mingyu dan Seokmin pergi dari gedung olahraga, Jun menepuk pundak Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang baru sadar meraba pipi chubbynya yang baru dikecup oleh Seokmin, Soonyoung merasakan wajahnya memerah sampai telinga.

"DASAR HOOBAE KURANG AJAR!" Teriak Soonyoung menggelegar dipenjuru gedung olahraga. Semua orang yang masih berada didalam gedung terperanjat mendengar teriakan Soonyoung.

Mendengar suara teriakan Soonyoung dari luar Seokmin hanya tertawa

"Kau memang gila!" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan sahabatnya yang baru saja mencium salah satu sunbae

"Memang kapan aku tidak gila?"

"Ah, lupakan. Dan sejak kapan otakmu berkerja secara maksimal? Apa karena membela sunbae itu otakmu jadi lebih pintar."

"HYA... Kim Mingyu. Kau mengatakan aku bodoh?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu. Kalau kau merasa begitu ya...baguslah. akhirnya kau sadar. Kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau pabo" Mingyu tertawa nista mengghina Seokmin. Seokmin hanya menggelai nafas.

"Kenapa aku punya sahabat seperti ini."

"Karena Takdir" selesai berkata Mingyu berlari karena Seokmin bersiap untuk memukulnya.

***** **SOONWOON TWINS** ***********

"Ahh...Pelan – pelan Wonwoo. Ini sakit!" ringis Soonyoung ketika Wonwoo mengompres kaki Soonyoung yang memar. Soonyoung dibawa keruang kesehatan untuk diobati agar memar kakinya tidak bengkak.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak melawan diperlakukan seperti itu" protes Wonwoo kesal.

"Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa melawannya kalau waktu itu pertandingan sedang berjalan. Jika waktu itu bukan pertandingan pasti aku sudah menghajarnya. Aku menahan itu semua demi teman – teman Tim basket, kalau aku membalasnya pada saat pertandingan kau tau bagaimana reaksi yang lainkan, mereka akan semakin menyalahkanku karena mengacaukan pertandingan."

Wajah Wonwoo berubah sedih melihat memar dikaki Soonyoung yang hampir bengkak.

"Hei, sudahlah! Aku baik – baik saja. Sebentar lagi juga tidak apa – apa." Soonyoung memberikan senyuman pada Wonwoo mengatakan melalui tatapannya kalau dia baik – baik saja. "Tidak usah khawatir. Okey!" Soonyoung mencubit kedua pipi Wonwoo "Aigoooo, Kau manis sekali!"

"Soonyoung-a, kau benar baik – baik saja?"

"Aku baik – baik saja, Jun. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hwayoung?"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak tahu. Dari awal tingkat satu dia selalu mencoba untuk menjatuhkanku."

"Dia masih dendam padamu soal pemilihan ketua klub dance?" Woozi benar – benar terkejut, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Hwayoung masih menaruh dendam pada pada sahabatnya ini.

"Kelihatannya seperti itu. Pemilihan ketua klub waktu itu murni musyawarah bersama, Eunhyuk ssaem dan anggota yang lainlah yang memilihku bukan aku yang mengajukan diri sebagai ketua."

"Karena itulah Eunhyuk ssaem begitu menyukaimu." Wonwoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk saudaranya itu.

"Hari ini aku akan keklub dance, kau pulang bersama Jun dan Woozi."

"Mwo! Andwe! Kau tidak boleh menari dulu, kakimu masih sakit." Wonwoo sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Soonyoung, Soonyoung malah mau pergi ke klub dance. Saudara kembarnya ini benar – benar nekat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan dance,Wonu. Hari ini aku hanya membicarakan sesuatu tentang klub dengan Eunhyuk ssaem. Aku janji!" Soonyoung berusaha menyakinkan Wonwoo tidak akan melakukan hal – hal yang membahayakan. Dia masih sayang dengan kakinya. Hei, kakinya adalah aset berharga, modal utama seorang dancer.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang dengan Jun dan Woozi. Kau janji tidak akan melakukan dance!" perintah Wonwoo mutlak. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Arraseo! Aku janji tidak akan melakukan dance. Okey!"

"Apa Eunhyuk ssaem hanya memanggilmu? Aku kan juga anggota klub dance?" tanya Jun penasaran, pasalnya dia juga anggota klub dance itu tapi kenapa hanya Soonyoung yang dipanggil.

"Ini hanya pembicaraan yang hanya didiskusikan denganku, nanti kalau sudah pembicaraan ini memang sudah pasti maka akan diumumkan pada anggota yang lain."

Jun menggangguk paham mendengar jawaban Soonyoung.

"Kau tidak mau ditemani disini?" tanya Woozi

"Ani! Silahkan kembali kekelas sahabat – sahabatku tercinta. Woozi – a, kalau sudah pulang tolong antarkan tas ku keklub!" Woozi memutar matanya malas.

"Ya...ya.., aku akan mengantarkan tasmu." Woozi menjawab dengan malas

Soonyoung menanggapi jawaban Woozi dengan cengirannya

"Thank You"

"Soonyoung" Jun memanggilnya dengan nada lirih

"Hmm"

"Soal tadi, dilapangan basket. Aku mewakili Seokmin untuk minta maaf padamu. Dia dari kecil memang sangat usil." Mendengan perkataan Jun, otomatis wajah Soonyoung memerah

"HENTIKAN!" Soonyoung menutup telinganya "Jangan diteruskan! Kalau aku ketemu dengan dia, aku akan menghabisisnya"

"Kau mengenal Hoobae yang mencium Soonyoung tadi?" Wonwoo terkejut bahwa Jun mengenal hoobae yang berani mencium Soonyoung dihadapan orang banyak.

"Dia tetangga ku, sekaligus sahabat dari sepupuku. Jadi aku tahu dia seperti apa."

 **Wonwoo mengingat kembali kejadian dilapangan basket, ketika seorang hoobae dengan kurang ajarnya mencium** Soonyoung. Wonwoo termenung, apakah sebentar lagi Soonyoung akan jatuh cinta? Apakah ketika memiliki namjachingu Soonyoung akan melupakannya? Semua orang juga tahu jika tindakan hoobae tadi menandakan kalau ia tertarik pada Soonyoung tapi Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya namun dengan manisnya seorang Jun mengingatkan kembali akan kejadian tadi. Melihat perubahan wajah Soonyoung yang memerah membuat Wonwoo merasa bahwa sebentar lagi Soonyoung bukan hanya miliknya dan keluarga tapi juga milik seseorang yang akan mencintainya.

"Sekarang kalian pergilah ke kelas!" suara Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo. "Jun, aku titip Wonwoo".

"Baiklah! Tapi kau harus mentraktirku besok" Jun menaik – naikkan alisnya berniat menggoda Soonyoung. Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Arraseo! Aku akan mentraktirmu?"

"Kau tidak mau mentraktirku, Soonyoungie? Aku kan juga nanti bersama Wonwoo?" Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mendengar perkataan Woozi. Kenapa dia punya sahabat – sahabat tukang rampok sih? Tidakkah membantunya dengan ikhlas saja. Apa salahnya menjaga Wonwoo sampai rumah? Kalau dia tidak menemui Eunhyuk ssaem pasti dia akan pulang dengan Wonwoo? batin Soonyoung kesal.

"Kenapa kalian suka sekali menggoda Soonyoung?" Wonwoo menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan heran. Wonwoo tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya ini sedang menggoda Soonyoung mati – matian, membuat Soonyoung kesal adalah salah satu hobi mereka berdua. ( _Kalian sahabat yang jahat#abaikan#plak#)_

"Hya! Wonu, kau tidak seru! Merusak kesenangan kami saja" Protes Jun. Tidak terima

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita kembali kekelas." Wonwoo menarik tangan Jun dan Woozi. "Istirahatlah!" kata Wonwoo sebelum menutup pintu ruang kesehatan.

Setelah Wonwoo menutup pintu ruang kesehatan. Soonyoung termenung, dia meraba pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh hoobae – Seokmin-. Mengingat hal itu membuat wajah Soonyoung memerah dan jantungnya berdebar – debar.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku terus memikirkan hoobae kurang ajar itu?" Soonyoung berbaring dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut "Eomma, kenapa aku jadi berdebar – debar?" rengek Soonyoung.

 ****Soonwoon Twins*****

Bel pulang berbunyi, siswa – siswi Pledis Art High School berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing – masing.

"Wonu, Jun... aku duluan ya!"sapa Youngjae -teman sekelas- yang duduk tepat didepan bangku mereka. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Jun masih sibuk memasukkan buku – buku kedalam tas masing – masing.

"Bye" balas Wonwoo dan Jun kompak

"Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Wonwoo pada Jun.

"Waeyo?"

"Kalau kau tidak terburu – buru pulang, aku mau mampir keperpustakaan. Mau meminjam beberapa novel"

"Aku akan menemanimu, sekalian saja aku mencari beberapa buku yang harus kita butuhkan untuk tugas – tugas yang diberikan oleh ssaem tadi"

Wonwoo menggangguk "Kajja!"

Wonwoo dan Jun berjalan beriringan dikoridor sekolah untuk menuju keperpusataakan sekolah

"Memangnya kau mau mencari novel apa?"

"Novel tentang pembunuhan atau misteri"

"Tidak heran kalau kau menyukai hal – hal berbau horor"

"Bukan hanya menyukai tapi sebagai referensi beberapa karakter tokoh jahat untuk mendalami peran seorang pembunuh atau penjahat. Kalau sudah membaca aku bisa berlatih mempraktekkannya pada Appa".

"Kau tidak ingin membaca novel – novel romance?" Jun penasaran sekali, setiap kali Jun melihat Wonwoo membaca novel itu tidak akan pernah jauh dari horor, pembunuhan atau detektif. Jun tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo membaca novel – novel yang berbau tentang percintaan.

"Aku belum tertarik! Lebih tertarik pada tokoh – tokoh jahat yang memegang pisau sambil menguliti korbannya hidup – hidup" Wonwoo memasang wajah mengerikannya pada Jun. Jun menatap Wonwoo seolah sahabatannya sudah gila.

"Dasar Psikopat" Guman Jun.

"MWO! Apa kau bilang?" Wonwoo memukul lengan Jun

"Aww, sakit!" rintih Jun, pukulan Wonwoo tidak main – main pukulannya sangat sakit. Walaupun Wonwoo bertubuh kurus tapi kalau soal pukul memukul jangan ditanya lagi, itu akan bisa membuat bekasnya menjadi biru _#Lebay#plak#abaikan#_

"Kau belum tertarik? Jelas saja belum tertarik karena kau belum merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta."

Jatuh cinta? Hal itu terlintas dipikiran Wonwoo. memang jatuh cinta itu rasanya bagaimana? Awalnya seperti apa? Pertanyaan itu terpikirkan oleh Wonwoo, tiba – tiba saja terlintas dipikirannya sebuah wajah tampan. Wajah hoobae berkulit tan yang bersama dengan hoobae yang mencium Soonyoung tadi. "Kenapa wajah itu yang terlintas?" batin Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Kau tidak perlu mendalami karakter jahat atau seorang pembunuh." Suara Jun membuyarkan pikiran Wonwoo.

"Waeyo?" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya heran

"Karena wajah datarmu itu sudah menakuti semua orang. Wajah flatmu sudah mewakili semuanya, kau tidak usah mendalami karakter jahat kau sudah kelihatan jahat Wonu-ya"

"MWO!" teriak Wonwoo memekikan telinga Jun. Wonwoo bersiap memukul Jun tapi Jun terlebih dahulu melarikan diri "HYA! Kau mau mati ya...kemari Kau!" Wonwoo mengejar Jun mati – matian sambil melayangkan pukulannya.

 ****Soonwoon Twins*****

Sekarang disinilah seorang Jeon Wonwoo dideretan novel – novel fiksi. Jari – jari lentik Wonwoo mencari novel – novel yang belum pernah dibacanya. Tangannya terhenti pada novel romance yang berjudul LOVE.

"Aku kan pinjam ini juga. Sesekali membaca yang seperti ini tidak jelekkan?" guman Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri

"Kau sudah menemukan novelnya?" suara Jun mengagetkan Wonwoo. Jun mengenyitkan keningnya, reaksi terkejut Wonwoo terlalu berlebihan – menurut Jun – Jun hanya bersuara kecil tidak membentak atau dengan sengaja mengejutkan Wonwoo. Karena ini perpustakaan Jun menggunakan suara sekecil mungkin, dia tidak ingin diusir oleh petugas perpustakaan sebelum dapat menemukan buku yang ia cari.

"Kau mengejutkanku."

"Kau sudah selesai?" Jun mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, Wonwoo mengangguk. Jun melihat salah satu novel romance yang didekapan Wonwoo.

"Kau mau pinjam novel itu?" Jun menunjuk novel romance

"Ne. Sesekali aku ingin tau cerita romance seperti ini."

Jun tersenyum menanggapi "Semoga kau dapat inspirasi dari membaca novel cinta. Dan kau bisa merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta." Tambah Jun dalam hati.

 ****Soonwoon Twins*****

 **SKIP TIME**

"Eomma...Aku pulang" teriak Wonwoo sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Wonwoo masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati eommanya sedang membaca majalah disofa mewah ruang keluarga.

"Eomma" Wonwoo menubruk Donghae dan memeluk perutnya dengan erat.

"Selamat datang sayang." Donghae mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo dengan lembut dan menciumnya "Soonyoung dimana?" Donghae mencari Soonyoung karena tidak mendapati anak sulungnya pulang bersama Wonwoo

"Soonyoung sedang bertemu dengan Eunhyuk ssaem, katanya ada hal yang harus dibicarakan. Katanya penting!" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengusap – usapkan kepalanya manja diperut sang eomma.

"Lalu kau pulang bersama siapa?"

"Jun dan Woozi"

"Jun dan Woozi? Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Ada diluar sedang memarkirkan mobilnya" Wonwoo tidur dipangkuan Donghae sambil memeluk perut Donghae. Donghae yang menerima perlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum makhlum.

"Kalau kau memeluk Eomma seperti ini bagaimana eomma bisa membaca majalah?" Donghae mengusap dengan lembut rambut Wonwoo. "Kau menganggu Eomma membaca"

"Memang itu tujuanku memeluk eomma" jawab Wonwoo cuek. Donghae tersenyum, menutup majalah yang belum selesai dibaca diatas meja. Kalau sudah menghadapi Wonwoo dalam mode manjanya, Donghae hanya pasrah saja. Kalau Wonwoo sudah menempel seperti ini padanya pasti ada sesuatu yang akan dikatakan oleh Wonwoo padanya. Donghae tetap membelai lembut rambut Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan Hae Eomma, eoh. Kau kan baru pulang dari sekolah pasti bau." Suara Jun mengalihkan pandangan Donghae

"Kau harus ingat umur, berapa usiamu saat ini? Kau ini masih saja manja, tak cukupkah kau manja pada Soonyoung?" Woozi menimpali ucapan Jun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana sekarang posisi Wonwoo yang semakin memeluk perut Donghae menyamankan posisinya.

"Bolehkan aku melakukan apa saja padanya? Toh dia Eomma- ku" suara Wonwoo teredam perut Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Wonwoo sampai rumah"

"Ne, eomma." Jawaba Jun dan Woozi secara bersamaan

"Kalian sudah makan?" Donghae sudah ingin beranjak dari sofa namun gerakannya terhenti karena Wonwoo menahannya agar tetap duduk

"Eomma tidak boleh kemana – mana. Kalau mereka lapar biar ambil sendiri. Kan ada Min ahjumma yang akan melayani mereka."

Jun dan Woonzi serempak mendekat kearah Wonwoo, secara bersamaan meletakkan tangan mereka dipipi Wonwoo dan...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH...SAAAAKIIIIIIT! Eommmmaaaa" teriak Wonwoo kesakitan karena dengan sadisnya kedua sahabatnya ini mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, Donghae yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya tertawa saja, tidak ada niatan untuk membantu Wonwoo melepaskan cubitan sadis kedua sahabat tersebut. Karena bagi Donghae pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa. Anaknya yang satu ini memang jahil –persis seperti Appanya – jadi dia tidak keberatan siapapun untuk sedikit memberikan pelajaran pada anak bungsunya ini – Asal masih tahap wajar -. Sesekali Wonwoo mememang harus diberi pelajaran.

"Kau ini jahat sekali!" Jun masih tetap mencubit pipi Wonwoo

"Kalau tahu begini mending tadi kau ditinggal dipinggir jalan" Woozi berpindah tempat menjadi mncubit hidung Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo berusaha untuk melepaskan cubitan kedua sahabatnya.

"Eommaaa" rengek Wonwoo setelah terbebas dari cubitan maut sahabatnya "Kenapa eomma hanya diam saja melihat aku disiksa oleh mereka? Kan sakit!". Wonwoo mengusap – usap pipi dan hidungnya, dia yakin sekarang pipi dan hidungnya merah karena sakit. Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Cepat mandi! Setelah mandi susul kita makan malam! Okey" Donghae mencium pipi dan hidung Wonwoo yang dicubit oleh Jun dan Woozi. Wonwoo tidak protes ketika melihat nada perintah Donghae, ia bangun dari pangkuan Donghae dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Sekarang ayo kita makan malam. Min ahjumma sudah selesai menyiapkan makanannya."

"Nee, Eomma"

 ****Soonwoon Twins*****

Wonwoo turun dari lantai dua setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya, dia menuju keruang makan. Eommanya dan kedua sahabatnya saling mengobrol sesekali tertawa.

"Sudah mandi?" pertanyaan Donghae dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo

"Aku pulang" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah pintu depan.

"Soonyoung sudah pulang." Seru Wonwoo dengan nada riang. Tidak lama kemudian Soonyoung muncul, sambil melemparkan tas sekolahnya sembarangan Soonyoung menuju keruang makan.

"Aku pulang Eomma" Soonyoung mencium pipi Donghae kemudian duduk disamping Wonwoo.

Jun dan Woozi yang melihat bagaimana Soonyoung memperlakukan eommanya hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala.

"Tadi pulang sekolah Wonwoo memeluk, sekarang baru masuk Soonyoung mencium. Kalian ini tidak kasihan pada hae Eomma, eoh." Kata Woozi sambil menyantap makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Kalian tidak pernah berubah, masih seperti pertama kali aku mengenal kalian." Timpal Jun.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

"Eomma" panggil Wonwoo pada Donghae yang sedang memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmm" gumam Donghae

"Jatuh cinta itu bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo sontak membuat keempat orang yang duduk dimeja makan tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

UHUK...UHUK...UHUK...

Soonyoung berusaha memukul dadanya, Donghae, Jun dan Woozi berusaha mengambil air untuk menetralisirnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan reaksi yang diperlihatkan keempat orang tersebut, menurutnya pertanyaannya tidak aneh tapi kenapa reakasinya sangat berlebihan? Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Uri Wonwoo tersayang.

"Kenapa Wonie tiba – tiba menanyakan itu?" tanya Donghae setelah berhasil meredakan batuknya

"Hanya penasaran saja sih, eomma. Karena berkali – kali Jun bilang kalau aku belum tau rasanya jatuh cinta maka aku tidak akan bisa membaca novel – novel romance"

Ketiga pasang mata langsung menatap Jun tajam. Jun yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Wonwoo hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Hya, Wonu. Kapan aku mengatakan itu?" protes Jun tidak terima, seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal – hal seperti itu.

"Tadi! Waktu kita ingin keperpustakaan ingin meminjam buku. Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak tarik dengan novel romance. Dan kau juga mengatakan aku belum tertarik karena aku belum merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta." Penjelasan Wonwoo membuat Jun menelan ludahnya secara paksa ketika melihat sepasang mata masih menatapnya tajam. Tatapan mengintimidasi. Yups... tatapan mematikan seorang Jeon Soonyoung.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Kapan jatuh cinta bisa dirasakan?" Wonwoo mengulangi pertanyaannya pada Donghae. Donghae yang mendapati pertanyaan tersebut bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, dia sendiri juga bingung. "Ah... aku ganti saja pertanyaanya, bagaimana eomma bisa jatuh cinta pada Appa? Awalnya bagaimana? Rasanya bagaimana?"

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan"

Itu bukan suara Donghae, tapi suara seseorang yang dari tadi berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo dan Donghae

"Appa"

Kibum tersenyum

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Ketika kau ada didekatnya kau akan sangat senang dan jantungmu akan berdetak dengan cepat saking senangnya."

"Benarkah?" mata Wonwoo berbinar mendengar penjelasan Kibum, Kibum mengangguk

"Jatuh cinta itu datangnya tiba – tiba tidak tau kapan akan datang. Ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, maka hanya dia yang akan kau perhatikan. Duniamu seakan berhenti ketika melihat dia. Bagimu hanya dia yang ada dihadapanmu. Ketika melihat dia, maka jantungmu akan berdetak dengan cepat seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Disetiap detik, disetiap menit hanya dia yang kau pikirkan." ujar Kibum sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam legam milik Wonwoo. "Jatuh cinta itu rasanya menakjubkan dan ketika jatuh cinta kau tidak akan bisa memilih dengan siapa kau akan jatuh cinta, tidak akan pernah memandang bagaimana orang itu. Karena cinta itu unik. Ada yang jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama. Ada yang jatuh cinta karena terbiasa. Ada juga jatuh cinta setelah membencinya."

"Maksudnya dengan jatuh cinta setelah membenci?" Wonwoo kembali penasaran dengan penjelasan Appanya. Sedangkan Kibum tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Wonwoo, anaknya yang satu ini keingintahuannya sangat tinggi.

"Artinya Benci menjadi Cinta. Benci dan Cinta itu beda tipis. Kau paham uri Wonie?"

"Apa itu yang Appa rasakan pada Eomma?" Wonwoo kembali penasaran, Kibum kembali tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Wonwoo. Kau sudah dewasa ternyata, Batin Kibum.

"Lebih dari itu. Tapi bedanya Appa dulu tidak pernah membenci Eomma. Appa sangat mencintai Eomma. Appa akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan eomma" Kibum mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo "dan demi kebahagiaan kalian berdua". Kemudian beralih pada puncak kepala Soonyoung.

 ****Soonwoon Twins*****

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berbaring saling berhadapan diatas tempat tidur mereka, saling berpegangan tangan. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan mereka berdua yang tidak pernah hilang. Mereka tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak saling berpegangan tangan.

"Wonwoo" panggil Soonyoung sambil menatap Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm"

"Kenapa kau tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu pada Eomma?" Soonyoung mengingatkan pembicaraan yang terjadi diruang makan saat makan malam. Wonwoo membuka matanya dan menatap Soonyoung

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba – tiba penasaran saja."

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Atau kau sedang tertarik pada seseorang?" pertanyaan Soonyoung sontak membuat Wonwoo termenung, entah kenapa wajah pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang terlintas dipikirannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Soonyoung.

"Entahlah, Soonyoung-ah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Ketika aku belum bisa jauh darimu, bisakah aku dekat dengan yang lain melebihi mu? Menyayangi dan mencintainya melebihi dirimu?" Wonwoo mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Soonyoung, seolah – olah takut Soonyoung akan pergi meninggalkannya "Bisakah?"

Soonyoung menggerakkan tangannya yang lain untuk membalai rambut dan wajah Wonwoo dengan lembut, Soonyoung memasang senyuman manisnya pada Wonwoo

"Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengalaminya, Wonie. Pasti! Aku yakin itu, kau akan menemukan dan mencintainya melebihi aku. Dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat penting bagi hidupmu, dia kan melengkapi hidupmu. Dan aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia melihat saudaranya menemukan belahan jiwanya."

Wonwoo tersenyum menanggapi "Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengalaminya?" Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. Ya... Soonyoung mengalaminya. Jantungnya berdebar – debar ketika mengingat hoobae kurang ajar yang dengan seenaknya mencium pipinya dilapangan basket.

"Kenapa hari ini kau cerewet sekali? Sekarang sudah malam. Ayo tidur!" Soonyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak ingin berlama – lama berbicara dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tipe orang yang rasa ingintahunya sangat tinggi, dia tidak akan berhenti jika keingintahuannya itu tidak terjawab.

"Tapi..." Wonwoo menyangga

"Tidur, Wonie! Aku lelah!"

Soonyoung mematikan lampu tidurnya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam memandang sendu Soonyoung yang tertidur.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa kau sudah mengalaminya?" batin Wonwoo sedih.

Bagaimana jika Soonyoung sudah mulai jatuh cinta? Apa aku siap menerimanya? Ya...Wonwoo hanya takut menerima kenyataan jika Soonyoung jatuh cinta. Soonyoung akan memiliki kekasih. Soonyoung akan sering bersama kekasihnya daripada dirinya. Soonyoung akan lebih memerhatikan kekasihnya daripada dirinya. Ketika Soonyoung memiliki kekasih, Wonwoo akan perlahan – lahan kehilangan Soonyoung. Dan Wonwoo tidak siap untuk kehilangan Soonyoung.

 ****Soonwoon Twins*****

SKIP TIME**

Sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu dilapangan basket Soonyoung merasa dia diikuti oleh seseorang. Entah itu dihalaman parkir, loker, kantin, toilet, ruang dance, ataupun saat dihalaman sekolah. Tapi karena Soonyoung tidak merasa dia dalam bahaya, Soonyoung diam saja. Soonyoung tetap waspada apalagi kalau setiap waktu Wonwoo selalu bersamanya kecuali jika dikelas, karena kelas mereka berbeda maka Jun lah yang harus mengawasi Wonwoo.

"Dasar Penguntit!" guman seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang menemani temannya sedang asyik mengintip salah satu sunbae mereka.

"Diam kau Kim Mingyu!" umpat Seokmin yang sedang memperhatikan Soonyoung sedang berada diruang olahraga karena kelas perform dance sedang pelajaran olahraga.

"Kau tidak bosan menguntit hamster sunbae itu? Kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya bilang saja kalau kau suka, jangan bertingkah seperti ini." Terlihat Mingyu sangat kesal dengan sahabatnya satu ini. Bagaimana tidak sudah dua hari ini dia mengikuti apapun kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Soonyoung disekolah, parahnya lagi Seokmin meminta Mingyu untuk menemaninya menguntit kemanapun Soonyoung pergi.

"Diam kau! Kau tidak lihat 2 hari yang lalu dia mengamuk karena aku mencium pipinya? Kalau aku muncul dihadapannya sekarang dipastikan aku akan digantung dipohon belakang sekolah"

"Siapa suruh kau main cium saja, kalian baru bertemu belum tahu nama masing – masing. Tapi kau seenaknya menciumnya"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menahannya lagi. Dia manis sekali, pipinya chabby nya membuatku ingin menggigitnya saja, matanya juga tajam. Pokoknya waktu itu aku gemas sekali."

"Kau ini mesum."

"Kau lebih mesum Kim Mingyu" Seokmin mencibir ucapan Mingyu yang mengatakan kalau dirinya mesum, padahal sahabatnya itu jauh lebih mesum daripada dia.

"Tapi demi Tuhan Lee Seokmin, ini jam pelajaran. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran untuk kelas ku. Dan aku membolos hanya mengikutimu untuk menguntit hamster sunbae itu"

"Itu yang dinamakan sahabat" Mingyu memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku akan kembali kekelasku." Seokmin menahan tangan Mingyu untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mingyu, tolong temani aku. Kalau aku ketahuan aku pasti akan dihajar olehnya" Seokmin memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Itu penderitaanmu, bukan penderitaanku" jawab Mingyu ketus, dia sudah sangat kesal dengan Seokmin. Kenapa sahabatnya ini tidak mengerti, kelas mereka berbeda. Kelas Mingyu kelas Akting sedangkan Seokmin kelas Musikal, perbedaan minat dan kelas membuat mereka terpisah dan materi dalam pembelajaranpun juga pastinya berbeda. Mingyu sudah kehilangan waktunya 2 jam pelajaran untuk belajar akting dikelas, tapi sahabat setianya ini mengirimkan pesan singkat yang menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya ditoilet dan sekarang berakhir ditempat tersembunyi digedung olahraga – melihat Soonyoung sedang pelajaran olahraga-. Mingyu mengentakkan tangannya yang dipegang Seokmin.

"Aku. Mau. Kembali. Kekelas." Mingyu menekan setiap katanya dengan nada jengkel. Seokmin hanya memandang kepergian Mingyu dengan wajah memelas.

"Lama Sekali Kim Mingyu kau izin ditoilet? Apa yang kau lakukan ditoilet?" tegur guru Mingyu yang sedang ada dikelas. Mingyu yang mendapat teguran seperti itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf ssaem."

"Keluar dari kelas saya. Jangan mengkuti pelajaran saya hari ini."

"Ta...tapi,ssaem..."

"KELUAR KIM MINGYU" teriak gurunya, dan Mingyu langsung keluar dari kelasnya detik itu juga.

"Lee Seokmin, ini gara – gara kau!" umpat Mingyu dalam hati

Taman belakang sekolah Pledis Art High terdapat pepohonan yang rindang dan kolam air mancur yang bersih, namun ditaman tersebut tidak banyak siswa – siswi yang berminat untuk sekedar duduk menikmati indahnya taman sekolah mereka. Tapi ada seorang siswa yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk duduk disalah satu bangku taman dibawah pohon yang rindang sambil membaca buku atau sekedar menggoreskan pensilnya untuk melukis sesuatu dikertas putihnya. Siswa perkulit pucat dengan wajah emo nan manis lah yang selalu ketaman belakang sekolah, Yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Wonwoo. Sekarang Wonwoo ada ditaman belakang sekolah, tempat favoritnya untuk membaca buku atau melukis, hari ini klub seni akan mengadakan pemeran lukisan siswa Pledis. Wonwoo yang memang sudah izin untuk mengurus kegiatan tersebut sekarang memanfaatkan waktunya sesaat untuk mengunjungi tempat favoritnya.

MEOW

Wonwoo yang asyik membaca buku, tiba – tiba mendengar suara yang menyapa pendengarannya

MEOW

Wonwoo berusaha untuk memastikan pendengarannya, kalau dia mendengar suara seekor kucing

MEOW

Lagi, Wonwoo meletakkan buku yang tengah dibacanya.

MEOW

Wonwoo mencari sumber suara tersebut, menelusuri setiap sudut taman yang terlihat dipenglihatannya

MEOW

"Hei, kucing manis. Kau dimana?"

MEOW

Wonwoo berusaha untuk dimana sumber suara tersebut

MEOW

Dan Gotcha! Wonwoo menemukannya! Sesekor anak kucing yang masing kecil sedang ada diatas pohon. Wonwoo melihat anak kucing itu sedang ketakuatan saat melihat kebawah.

"Hei, jangan kemana – mana! Aku akan menolongmu"

Wonwoo perlahan – lahan memanjat pohon "Tenang saja, aku akan menolongmu"

Setalah sampai diatas pohon, Wonwoo memeluk kucing kecil tersebut, ketika ia berniat turun...

"Gawaat...bagaimana cara turunnya? Aku tidak bisa turun" Wonwoo panik ketika akan turun dari pohon, dia bisa memanjat tapi tidak bisa turun. Wonwoo melupakan fakta itu. Ada satu kejadian yang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Wonwoo saat masih disekolah dasar, ketika bermain petak umpet, Wonwoo iseng bersembunyi diatas pohon. Dan hasilnya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemukan makhluk manis berkulit putih tersebut. Awalnya Wonwoo tertawa karena Jun –yang menjadi pencarinya saat itu- kebingungan mencarinya hanya dirinya yang belum ditemukan. Tapi ketika semua orang pergi karena tidak menemukan tempat persembunyian Wonwoo, Wonwoo berteriak minta tolong karena tidak bisa turun dan berakhir dengan kaki Soonyoung yang terkilir karena menahan Wonwoo yang melompat dari atas pohon. Sejak kejadian itu Wonwoo tidak mau memanjat pohon lagi jika berakhir Soonyounglah yang akan terluka karena ulahnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Ah, aku akan minta tolong Soonyoung" Wonwoo meraba – raba saku seragamnya untuk mencari – cari sebuah benda yang sangat berguna, tapi gerakannya terhenti "Tidak! Aku tidak akan membuat Soonyoung terluka lagi. Wonwoo kau sudah janji tidak akan melakukan ini, tapi sekarang kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama" Wonwoo bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lagi pula sepertinya Handphone ku tertinggal dikelas! Kalau begini bagaimana aku menghubungi Jun atau Woozi!" rengek Wonwoo

MEOW.

"Tenang! Kita pasti akan turun" Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan kucing kecil yang ada didekapannya. Niat hati untuk menolong seekor kucing kecil sekarang dirinya dan kucing kecilnya mendapat masalah, terjebak diatas pohon dan entah kapan bisa turun.

"Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang ketaman belakang? Kalau tidak ada orang bagaimana nanti aku bisa turun. Setidaknya kalau ada orang, aku bisa minta tolong pada mereka untuk mengambilkan tangga agar aku bisa turun" Batin Wonwoo

"DASAR LEE SEOKMIN SIALAN! GARA – GARA DIA. AKU JADI DIKELUARKAN DARI KELAS!" Wonwoo mendengar seseorang mengumpat dari bawah.

"Syukurlah ada orang!" batin Wonwoo senang

"Chogiyo" teriak Wonwoo dari atas pohon. Mingyu yang merasa mendengar suara mencoba untuk menajamkan kembali pendengarannya.

"Chogiyo!" teriak Wonwoo kembali, dilihatnya Mingyu masih celingukan mencari sumber suara "Diatas sini!" Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia terkejut, karena ada makhluk berkulit putih sedang melambaikan tangannya dari atas pohon. Mingyu ketakutan. Dia berfikir bahwa yang sedang memanggilnya adalah sosok hantu yang menunggu pohon. Mingyu yang takut pada hal – hal yang berbau horor, berfikir yang macam – macam dengan sosok manis yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Han...Han...Hantu" Mingyu yang bersiap untuk lari,

"Hei, Tunggu dulu! Aku bukan hantu" teriakan Wonwoo

"Kau pasti hantu disiang hari" ucap Mingyu setengah ketakutan, Wonwoo mengelai nafasnya frustasi.

"Aku bukan hantu!" Wonwoo benar – benar frustasi, dia sudah senang ada orang yang mengunjungi taman belakang ia berfikir orang tersebut bisa membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Tapi pemikirannya sedikit meleset karena orang tersebut ketakutan ketika melihatnya dan menganggap dirinya hantu.

"Kalau kau bukan hantu, kenapa kau ada diatas pohon?"

"Aku punya sedikit masalah, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Asalkan kau tidak menyuruhku untuk menjadi hantu sepertimu?"

Jawaban Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menatap sebal "Sudah ku bilang, aku bukan hantu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kau bukan hantu? Untuk apa kau diatas pohon? Sendirian? Siang hari? "

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas "Aku bukan hantu! Dan buktinya aku masih punya kaki" Wonwoo memainkan kedua kakinya dari atas pohon "Aku diatas pohon karena ingin menolong kucing kecil ini yang terjebak disini" Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata "Kucing kecil". Melihat itu Wonwoo menunjukkan kucing kecil yang ada didekapannya.

"Bisa kau tolong aku turun dari sini?" Wonwoo berbicara dengan nada memohon, berharap namja yang ada dibawahnya ini bisa membantunya untuk turun "Aku bisa naik keatas pohon, tapi aku tidak bisa turun" mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, Mingyu tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Hya! Jangan menertawanku. Aku sedang kesulitan. Setidaknya tolonglah aku!" Wonwoo merengut

Mingyu menghentikan tawanya "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?"

"Tolong kucing ini dulu!" Wonwoo berusaha untuk menyerahkan kucing kecil itu pada Mingyu, sebelah tanganya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan kuat pada salah satu dahan agar dia tidak jatuh. Mingyu menerima kucingnya dengan selamat dari tangan Wonwoo lalu meletakkannya disampingnya.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan tangga digudang belakang? Gudangnya ada disebelah pintu menuju taman belakang ini. Jika kau mengambilkan tangganya aku bisa turun dari sini"

"Tidak mau! Itu terlalu jauh, aku malas bolak - balik" jawab Mingyu ketus

"Aku yang akan mengembalikan tangganya nanti. Kalau kau tidak mengambilkan tangganya bagaimana caraku turun dari pohon?" ucap Wonwoo kesal

"Aku akan menangkapmu." Jawab Mingyu membuat Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya

"Andwe!" tolak Wonwoo keras "Aku tidak mau, kau bisa terluka kalau menangkapku. Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi."

"Aku tidak akan terluka. Ayo cepat melompat!" perintah Mingyu

"Andwe!" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras

"Percayalah aku tidak akan terluka!" Mingyu berusaha untuk menyakinkan Wonwoo.

"Ta...Tapi..." Wonwoo ragu "Aku tidak ingin kejadian Soonyoung terulang kembali" batin Wonwoo

"Cepat melompat!" potong Mingyu "Kalau kau takut, tutup matamu lalu melompatlah. Aku akan menangkapmu. Apa kau mau seharian diatas pohon?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan melompat! Tapi jika kau terluka, kau tidak akan menuntutku kan?" kata Wonwoo dengan nada ketakutan. Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya tersenyum "Kau lucu sekali" batin Mingyu.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan menuntutmu." Mingyu menyakinkan Wonwoo, Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya dan...

HUUUUPP

Wonwoo jatuh tepat pada gendongan –Bridal style- Mingyu. Mingyu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang karena beban yang tiba – tiba ada didepannya namun tetap seimbang sehingga ia masih berdiri kuat menggendong Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih memejamkan matanya sambil menggerakkan bibirnya –sepertinya mengucapkan doa- Mingyu tersenyum melihat makhluk indah yang ada didepannya lebih tepatnya terpesona.

Bagaimana tidak? Makhluk dihadapannya sangatlah indah. Kulit putih, wajah cantik dan manis. Bibir merahnya yang sedang mengucapkan sesuatu - tanpa suara- terlihat menggoda. _(Dasar Kim Mingyu mesum!-_-)._ Tubuhnya yang ramping sangat pas ada digendongan Mingyu. Dan harum tubuhnya membuat Mingyu gila. Kesadaran Mingyu kembali ketika tangan Wonwoo yang mengalung dilehernya mengerat.

"Kau sudah selamat" bisikan Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Dan Mingyu berani bersumpah makhluk yang ada dihadapnnya adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah ia temui. Matanya ketika menatap Mingyu membuat Mingyu gila, mata itu sangat indah. Sedangkan Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut, mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menolongnya.

"Dia..." batin Wonwoo terkejut, membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Mingyu yang memperhatikan ekspresi Wonwoo, tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi tarinya yang mempesona. Wonwoo sangatlah menggemaskan saat ini, matanya yang sedang membelalakkan matanya terkejut membuat Mingyu gemas ingin sekali mencium Wonwoo saat ini juga jangan lupakan pipinya yang sedang memerah saat ini, tapi dia masih bisa menahannya

"Kau sangat cantik" puji Mingyu dalam hati.

"Dia... Dia...Dia yang ada dilapangan basket waktu itu. Dia Hoobae yang waktu itu" batin Wonwoo terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah sampai terlinga.

Disaat seperti ini pikiran Wonwoo melayang pada ucapan yang Appa saat makan malam kemarin.

TBC

Hehehehehe, ini Mingyu dan Wonwoo dah ketemu nih. Bagaimana?

Bagaimana chapter 2? Bagus kah?

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 1, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya, masukannya yang membangun. Di chapter 2 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. hehehehehe

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 2 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Dan terimakasih untuk reader dongsaengku tersayang, yang sudah mau memberikan masukkanya diawal sebelum chapter 1 dipublikasikan. Makasih ya #peluk yang erat#

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_


	3. Chapter 3

"Dia..." batin Wonwoo terkejut, membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Mingyu yang memperhatikan ekspresi Wonwoo, tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang mempesona. Wonwoo sangatlah menggemaskan saat ini, matanya yang sedang membelalakkan matanya terkejut membuat Mingyu gemas ingin sekali mencium Wonwoo saat ini juga, jangan lupakan pipinya yang sedang memerah saat ini, tapi Mingyu masih bisa menahannya untuk tidak mencium Wonwoo.

"Kau sangat cantik" puji Mingyu dalam hati.

"Dia... Dia...Dia yang ada dilapangan basket waktu itu. Dia Hoobae yang waktu itu" batin Wonwoo terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah sampai telinga.

Disaat seperti ini pikiran Wonwoo melayang pada ucapan yang Appa saat makan malam kemarin.

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai:

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit dan ff favorit saya.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **3**

" _Jatuh cinta itu datangnya tiba – tiba tidak tau kapan akan datang. Ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, maka hanya dia yang akan kau perhatikan. Duniamu seakan berhenti ketika melihat dia. Bagimu hanya dia yang ada dihadapanmu. Ketika melihat dia, maka jantungmu akan berdetak dengan cepat seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Disetiap detik, disetiap menit hanya dia yang kau pikirkan."_

Ucapan Kibum terngiang kembali dipikiran Wonwoo. Karena saat ini jantung Wonwoo berdetak dengan sangat cepat ketika memandang Mingyu. Seolah – olah dunia terhenti sesaat.

"Kau memang bukan hantu. Tapi kau seorang Malaikat." Batin Mingyu yang sedang menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada didepannya.

"Tu...Turunkan aku!" nada bicara Wonwoo terdengar gugup dipendengaran Mingyu. Mingyu masih memempertahankan senyumannya pada Wonwoo.

"Turun aku!" ucap Wonwoo lagi.

Tapi bukannya menurunkan Wonwoo, Mingyu justru semakin memperkuat gendongannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasakan bahwa tangan Mingyu semakin mempererat ditubuhnya.

"Turunkan aku!" Wonwoo mengeraskan suaranya

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" ucap Mingyu dengan nada menantang.

Okey...ini mulai keterlaluan. Batin Wonwoo sebal.

PLAK!

Dengan ganasnya Wonwoo mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tangan dengan sangat keras dipipi Mingyu. Sontak saja Mingyu langsung menurunkan Wonwoo dari gendongannya

"AKH! Sakiiiiit" erang Mingyu sambil memegang pipinya yang menjadi korban keganasan tangan cantik Wonwoo. "Aku sudah menolongmu. Tapi kau malah menyakitiku" ketus Mingyu.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menolongku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau menurunkan aku dari gendonganmu?" ucap Wonwoo kesal

"Karena kau manis" ucap Mingyu Spontan. Mingyu yang sadar akan ucapannya langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"MWO!" Wonwoo terkejut dengan ucapan Mingyu "Kau bilang apa?"

"Ani! Aku tidak bilang apa – apa." Buru – buru Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya

MEOW

Suara kucing mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengambil kucingnya dan menggendongnya. Mingyu memperhatikan bagaimana Wonwoo memperlakukan seekor kucing dengan sangat lembut. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau memang sangat manis" gumam Mingyu pelan

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Wonwoo merasa Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu. Dan memastikan pendengarannya

"Ani! Ngomong – ngomong sedang apa sunbae ada disini? Ini kan masih jam pelajaran?" tanya Mingyu heran, sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya istirahat sebentar dari kegiatan klub yang sedang aku kerjakan" masih dengan mengelus lembut bulu kucing.

"Klub?"

"Kau tau kan hari ini akan diselenggarakan pameran lukisan klub seni untuk menyambut hoobae baru?" Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti

"Aku salah satu anggota klub seni. Lukisanku juga akan dipamerkan nanti. Aku disini hanya istirahat sebentar untuk menyegarkan pikiran. dan tanpa sengaja aku terjebak diatas pohon." Wonwoo merengut dengan sangat manis ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Dan demi apapun juga Wonwoo sangat menggemaskan dimata Mingyu sekarang.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Itu membuatku ingin sekali menciummu!" batin Mingyu gemas.

"Mingyu" Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo. hei, dari tadi mereka belum berkenalan "Kim Mingyu"

"Wonwoo"

Wonwoo menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu sambil tersenyum "Jeon Wonwoo"

"Astaga senyumnya manis sekali" jerit Mingyu dalam hati. Ada desiran aneh didada Mingyu ketika Wonwoo menyentuh tanganya. Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh Wonwoo, jantung Wonwoo berdetak semakin cepat ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Mingyu.

"Aku harus kembali keruang klub! Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

Mingyu menatap punggung Wonwoo yang semakin lama semakin menghilang

"Kau malaikat eoh? Cantik sekali." Gumam Mingyu sambil tersenyum "Nah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dikeluarkan dari kelas karena Lee Seokmin, tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran"

"Tapi bertemu dengan malaikat cantik tidak ada jeleknya juga aku diusir dari kelas" Mingyu mengambil sisi positifnya dari kejadian menyebalkan karena ulah sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa sengaja Mingyu melihat buku yang tergeletak dibangku dalam keadaan tertutup, Mingyu menghampiri bangku dan melihat buku yang sepertinya tertinggal.

"LOVE? Apa ini milik Wonwoo Sunbae? Kalau memang miliknya aku ada kesempatan bertemu dengannya lagi" Mingyu merasa senang ketika membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu iseng membuka buku itu, dan terdiam melihat foto yang terselip dibuku itu, sepertinya foto itu digunakan untuk pembatas buku. Foto yang menampilkan dua namja saling berpelukan sambil tersenyum bahagia. Mingyu mengenali dua namja yang ada difoto itu, satu namja yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya – Wonwoo - dan satu lagi...

"Hamster Sunbae. Bukankah ini hamster sunbae? Kenapa dia bersama Wonwoo sunbae? Apa hubungan mereka?" Mingyu bertanya apa dirinya sendiri.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa – siswi berhamburan menuju kantin.

"Soonyoung, kau mau kemana? Kekantin?" tanya Woozi melihat Soonyoung beranjak dari tempat duduk dengan terburu – buru.

"Ani! Aku mau menemui Wonwoo diruang klub seni. Kau mau ikut?"

Woozi mengangguk "Aku ingin melihat lukisan Wonwoo"

Soonyoung dan Woozi keluar dari kelas dan mereka dikejutkan oleh suara yang terasa familiar ditelinga mereka.

"Jangan marah lagi Mingyu" suara Seokmin terdengar memelas, berharap Mingyu mau memaafkannya. Sedangkan Mingyu sudah menatap datar dan malas kearah Seokmin.

"Ini gara – gara kau, aku dikeluarkan dari kelas. Dan sekarang aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang belum bisa aku kerjakan tadi, dan semua GARA – GARA KAU!" Mingyu berteriak diakhir kalimatnya. Sedangkan Seokmin semakin mengkerut melihat Mingyu sedang dalam mode bad Moodnya. "Kalau aku tidak mengikutimu untuk menguntit hamster sunbae itu, aku tidak mungkin dikeluarkan dari kelas."

Soonyoung terkejut mendengar ucapan Mingyu begitu juga dengan Woozi, mereka mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Mingyu katakan karena Mingyu mengatakan dengan suara yang cukup kesal. Mingyu yang sedang kesal tidak menyadari jika suaranya itu dapat didengar oleh orang disekitanya.

"Jadi selama ini kau yang mengikutiku?" suara Soonyoung mengejutkan Mingyu dan Seokmin

"Ommo!" pekik Mingyu dan Seokmin terkejut karena tiba – tiba Soonyoung ada dihadapan mereka.

"Jadi selama ini kau yang mengikutiku?" Soonyoung mengulang kembali pertanyaannya disertai dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan dua orang yang sedang ditatap hanya menelan ludahnya gugup. Sedangkan Seokmin bersembunyi dibelakang Mingyu, sedikit takut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Soonyoung, seolah – olah ingin menguliti Seokmin hidup – hidup.

"Bukan aku! Aku tidak ikut – ikut!" sanggah Mingyu yang bersiap untuk kabur, tapi tangannya dipegang kuat oleh Seokmin.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" nada Soonyoung sangat datar

"Me...melakukan apa?" Seokmin terlihat gugup karena ia ketahuan menguntit Soonyoung.

"Kau..." Soonyoung maju selangkah sedangkan Mingyu yang terkejut secara otomatis memundurkan langkahnya

"Dia menyeramkan" gerutu Mingyu dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Soonyoung mengulang lagi pertanyaannya

"Siapa yang mengikutimu?" Seokmin berusaha untuk mengelak dari tuduhan Soonyoung.

"Jelas – jelas tadi teman tiangmu ini mengatakan kalau kau mengikutiku"

"Apa tadi Mingyu menyebutkan namamu sunbae?" sekarang Seokmin sudah bisa mengendalikan nada bicaranya dengan stabil, tidak tergagap lagi.

"Tadi jelas – jelas kau bilang mengikutiku"

"Apa Mingyu menyebutkan namamu?" ulang Seokmin dengan nada menantang.

"Kau menyebutkan Hamster sunbae. Sedangkan itu julukan yang kau tujukan untuk ku waktu itu dilapangan basket!" ucap Soonyoung kesal.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau seorang Hamster." Seokmin menampilkan wajah terkejut yang dibuat – buat. Mingyu dan Woozi berusaha untuk menahan tawa mereka mendengar pertengkaran Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

"Kau…." Soonyoung maju menantang Seokmin

"Mwo?" Seokmin juga maju melangkah menghadapi Soonyoung. Sekarang Seokmin dan Soonyoung berdiri saling berhadapan. Melihat bagaimana wajah Soonyoung yang menahan marah, membuat Seokmin terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang lucu?" alis Soonyoung mengerut bingung.

"Kau" jawab Seokmin singkat "Kau sangat menggemaskan"

Mendengar perkataan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung tersulut amarah, dan dengan tidak prikerambutan Soonyoung mengerahkan kemampuan tangannya untuk menarik rambut Soeokmin dengan bringas

"AAAAKKHHH! SAKIIIITT" Seokmin berteriak kesakitan sambil berusaha memegang tangan Soonyoung. Woozi dan Mingyu terkejut melihat kelakuan Soonyoung.

"Kau menyebalkan. Dasar penguntit"

"HYA, KIM MINGYU. TOLONG AKU!" Teriak Seokmin kesakitan

Woozi terdiam melihat bagaimana seorang Jeon Soonyoung pertama kalinya sangat beringas dengan menarik rambut seseorang. Biasanya Soonyoung akan menendang lawan, membanting, atau mengeluarkan jurus taekwondonya tapi ini... perkelahian yang menurut Woozi biasa dilakukan oleh -Uhuk- seorang yeoja.

Mingyu berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Soonyoung, tapi bukannya terlepas Soonyoung justru memperkuat tarikannya pada rambut Seokmin yang membuat Seokmin semakin berteriak kesakitan.

"Soonyoung lepaskan!" Woozi berusaha memegang tangan Soonyoung

"Tidak! Dia sangat menyebalkan!" ucap Soonyoung mutlak

"Soonyoung" teriakan Woozi tidak didengarkan oleh Soonyoung, Soonyoung masih setia menarik rambut seokmin. Sedangkan siswa – siswi yang ada disekitar koridor hanya menatap ngeri kearah Soonyoung. Soonyoung memang terkenal sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah apalagi jika ada yang mengusik ketenangannya. Mengusik Soonyoung sama dengan membangunkan harimau yang sedang tidur.

Kalau Soonyoung tidak bisa dihentikan biasanya yang bisa menghentikannya hanyalah Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tidak ada, dia sedang sibuk mengurusi kegiatan klubnya. Wonwoo, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Soonyoung tidak bisa dihentikan, batin Woozi.

Dia berharap keajaiban akan datang dan membawa Wonwoo untuk menghentikan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Soonyoung.

"Ada apa ini?" keajaiban doa Woozi terkabulkan, itu suara Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, tolong hentikan dia." Woozi sudah mulai panik, karena Seokmin sudah sangat kesakitan terlihat dari mukanya yang merah menahan sakit. Wonwoo sangat terkejut mendapati Soonyoung sedang menarik rambut seseorang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat saudaranya seperti ini.

"Soonyoung. Hentikan!" buru – buru Wonwoo menghentikan tindakan beringas saudaranya itu.

"Tidak! Dia sangat menyebalkan Wonu!"

Wonwoo menghelai nafasnya, cara satu – satunya menghentikan Soonyoung hanya...

CUP

Kecupan ringan yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo dipipi Soonyoung.

Hah!

Soonyoung yang terkejut mendapati tindakan Wonwoo yang tiba – tiba, sedangkan Mingyu dan Seokmin yang terdiam seketika melihat skip yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam melihat, melongo, dan memekik tertahan karena ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Skip dari dua orang tersebut secara live. Soonyoung melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Seokmin.

"Wonwoo" gumam Soonyoung

"Kau tak kasihan padanya? Dia sudah sangat kesakitan! Kau jahat sekali!" Wonwoo merengut pada Soonyoung.

"Tapi dia menguntitiku. Dan dia tidak mengaku" Soonyoung menunjuk Seokmin yang masing kesakitan karena merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena tarikan kuat dari tangan Soonyoung.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu, Youngie"

"Youngie? " batin Mingyu "panggilan yang sangat akrab sekali, apa mereka sedekat itu? Apa mereka punya hubungan spesial?" Mingyu memelas menatap Wonwoo dan Soonyoung secara bergantian.

Wonwoo melangkah kearah Seokmin

"Mianhae. Tolong maafkan dia." Wonwoo membungkuk untuk meminta maaf pada Seokmin, Seokmin yang masih meringis kesakitan hanya tersenyum sungkan pada Wonwoo.

"Gwenchana"

"Hya. Wonwoo kenapa jadi kau yang minta maaf padanya?" Soonyoung tidak terima, disini Seokmin yang salah tapi dia sekarang yang seolah – olah disalahkan.

"Kau tidak lihat tadi, dia sudah kesakitan! Lihat rambutnya yang kau tarik banyak yang rontok. Kau jahat. Aku benci kekerasan" Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan koridor tempat Soonyoung membuat keributan.

"Wonwoo. Tunggu!" Soonyoung memanggilnya tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo tetap melangkah

"Wonwoo ngambek" ucap Woozi lirih pada Soonyoung

"Arra" kemudian Soonyoung mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah pergi entah dimana.

"Ternyata mereka sangat dekat. Apakah tidak ada kesempatan untuk ku untuk mendekatinya?" batin Mingyu sedih

"Dia sudah punya namjachingu ternyata, tapi selama aku mengikutinya tidak ada mesra – mesranya ketika bersama dengan rubah sunbae itu" batin Seokmin berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari ini dia mengikuti Soonyoung.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Wonwoo"

Soonyoung masih mengikutin Wonwoo sampai diruang klub seni lukis. Wonwoo masih tidak menghiraukan panggilan Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo. Dia yang salah. Dia mengikutiku tapi tidak mengaku." Soonyoung berusaha menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih tetap diam dengan mode ngambeknya, dia paling tidak suka melihat Soonyoung berkelahi walaupun pada kenyataannya Soonyoung atlit taekwondo, tapi tidak membuat Soonyoung seenaknya menggunakan keahliannya itu untuk berkelahi disembarang tempat.

"Wonwoo" panggilan Soonyoung memelas, inilah yang paling dibenci oleh Soonyoung. Kalau sudah dalam mode ngambeknya, Wonwoo tidak bisa dibujuk dengan cara apapun. Soonyoung akhirnya menyerah, dia akhirnya duduk disamping Wonwoo. Diam. Tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Soonyoung membiarkan Wonwoo tetap melukis. Tidak mengganggu sama sekali.

"Wonwoo" panggil ketua klub seni lukis "Pameran akan segera dimulai, kau cepat – cepat persiapkan lukisanmu"

"Ne"

Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membereskan alat lukisnya. Wonwoo pergi dari ruang lukis tanpa satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya, melewati Soonyoung. Seolah saudaranya itu tidak ada disampingnya.

Soonyoung menghelai nafasnya kasar, dia sudah biasa menghadapi sifat Wonwoo yang seperti ini, yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan orang kalau menurutnya perbuatannya itu keterlaluan. Tapi kejadian tadi bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Memikirkan itu membuat Soonyoung mendadak sakit kepala.

"Soonyoung"

Sebuah panggilan yang sangat familiar membuat Soonyoung menganggkat kepalanya, dilihatnya Woozi sedang diambang pintu ruang klub

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Woozi khawatir ketika melihat wajah Soonyoung, Soonyoung menjawabnya hanya dengan senyuman

"Kau beberapa hari ini sedang sibuk diklub dance. Aku juga melihatmu tidak makan siang dua hari ini. Kau yakin baik – baik saja?"

Soonyoung masih mempertahankan senyumannya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Woozi, sedangkan Woozi tampak sangat khawatir memperhatikannya. Pasalnya Soonyoung terlihat lelah, dan jika Woozi boleh jujur sejak kemarin ia melihat wajah Soonyoung pucat.

"Kau tidak mau jujur padaku, Soonyoungie?" perkataan Woozi meluluhkan pertahanan Soonyoung, senyum Soonyoung menghilang.

"Aku lelah." Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya "kejadian beberapa hari lalu membuatku sangat cemas. Aku merasa diikuti oleh seseorang. Dan aku khawatir jika benar ada yang mengikuti berarti ada kemungkinan dia akan melukai salah satu dari kami berdua, aku atau Wonwoo."

"Tapi tidak ada yang berniat mencelakain kalian kan. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

"Aku hanya khawatir dia akan melukai Wonwoo. Dan pengakuan dari Hoobae tiang itu membuatku geram, si kuda itu sudah mengikutiku beberapa hari ini tapi dia tetap tidak mengaku juga."

"Mungkin dia jatuh cinta padamu"

Jawaban Woozi membuat Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya

"Jangan bercanda"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Woozi menatap Soonyoung dengan malas

"Ayolah, kau lupa apa yang dikatakan Appa-mu saat makan malam? Ketika jatuh cinta kau tidak akan bisa memilih dengan siapa kau akan jatuh cinta, karena jatuh cinta itu tiba – tiba. Mungkin itu yang dirasakan oleh hoobae kurang ajar itu. Kau juga tidak berhak melarangnya untuk jatuh cinta padamu karena perasaan itu anugerah dari Tuhan."

Soonyoung hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasan Woozi, kepalanya sudah sangat sakit sekarang. Penjelasan Woozi hanya setengah hati didengarkan

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Woozi melihat Soonyoung memijit kepalanya pelan "Hya. Jeon Soonyoung, jangan pingsan disini aku tidak bisa menggendongmu?" Woozi memegang lengan Soonyoung dengan panik.

Soonyoung sudah mulai meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya

"Tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil orang! Jangan pingsan dulu!" Woozi keluar dari ruangan klub seni, dia melihat tidak ada orang sama sekali karena sekarang semua siswa – siswi Pledis Art High School sedang menghadiri pameran lukisan yang diadakan oleh klub seni.

"Tidak adakah orang!" Woozi semakin panik, karena tidak ada seorang siswa pun yang melintas. Ia berlari disepanjang koridor. Tapi Nihil.

"Kepalaku masih sakit gara – gara tarikan kuat hamster sunbae itu!"

"Itu penderitaanmu, salahmu sendiri!"

Woozi mendengar percakapan didalam toilet, ia langsung bergegas masuk toilet dan mendapati Seokmin dan Mingyu didepan cermin toilet. Sedangkan dua orang itu terlonjak kaget melihat pintu toilet dibuka secara beringas oleh seseorang berperawakan pendek

"Syukurlah aku menemukan orang. Tolong aku!"

Dengan panik dan tanpa aba – aba Woozi menarik tangan Seokmin untuk menuju keruang seni

"Ada apa, sunbae?" tanya Mingyu yang juga ikut panik, melihat wajah panik Woozi

"Soonyoung butuh bantuan."

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruang klub musik, mereka bertiga mendengar bunyi benda jatuh dan dentuman orang terjatuh.

Dengan tergesa Woozi membuka pintu dan...

"Soonyoung-ah" teriakan Woozi menggema diruang seni

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

PRANG!

Wonwoo secara tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas yang ada diatas meja ketika hendak mengambil Handphone-nya.

"Wonwoo, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Sung Jun – teman satu klubnya – panik ketika melihat Wonwoo tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas dan membuatnya pecah.

"Aku baik – baik saja, hanya tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Aku akan membersihkannya. Kau tenang aja."

"Kau yakin? Mungkin kau butuh istirahat sejenak"

Wonwoo tersenyum "Mungkin ia aku butuh istirahat sejenak. Aku akan istirahat setelah membersihkan ini. Sepertinya aku sedikit gugup."

"Gugup? Kau gugup?" Sung Jun menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya "Biasanya kau yang paling semangat kalau ada pameran, kenapa kau sekarang gugup"

"Hya! Aku juga hanya manusia biasa, Sung Jun-a." Wonwoo tidak terima tapi tetap menanggapinya dengan candaan.

"Kau tidak perlu membersihkan ini, aku akan membersihkannya. Kau istirahat saja!"

"Jincha?" Wonwoo melebarkan matanya lucu

"Ne. Kau kan sedang gugup" sindir Sung Jun, membuat Wonwoo melayangkan pukulan ringan di lengannya.

"Hya! Tapi terimakasih" Wonwoo tersenyum manis pada Sung Jun

"Tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak" batin Wonwoo gusar.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk keretina matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara yang amat dikenali oleh Soonyoung. Soonyoung masih sedikit pusing dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Apa yang terjadi?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau pingsan. Kau kelelahan, stres, dan tidak makan secara teratur" jawab Woozi datar. Woozi sedikit kesal dengan Soonyoung. Karena dia tidak segera menangani ketika melihat wajah pias Soonyoung sejak kemarin "Karena aku tidak kuat menggendongmu sampai di ruang kesehatan, dia yang membawamu kesini" Woozi menunjuk Seokmin yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan dirinya.

Soonyoung membuka matanya da menatap Seokmin diam. Soonyoung kembali memejamkan matanya

"Dia hanya diam saja? Tidak berterimakasih karena sudah kubawa kesini?" Seokmin bermonolog didalam hati dengan kesal

"Kau memberi tahu Wonwoo?" tanya Soonyoung dengan suara lirih

"Ani!"

"Syukurlah! Biarkan saja dia mengurusi kegiatannya."

"Tapi Wonwoo berhak tau. Dia akan lebih marah lagi kalau tidak diberitahu keadaanmu!" Woozi sedikit kesal dengan keras kepala Soonyoung.

"Biarkan saja" jawab Soonyoung tegas

"Soonyoung-ah"

"Tidak!"

Mendengar perdebatan Soonyoung dan Woozi, kening Mingyu dan Seokmin berkerut mereka berfikir orang yang dibicarakan oleh sunbae mereka adalah orang yang tadi mencium Soonyoung dikoridor.

"Wonwoo? Siapa itu Wonwoo?" tanya Seokmin, sebenanya dia sudah tau tapi hanya memastikan saja.

"Dia orang yang tadi melerai pertengkaran kalian dengan cara mencium Soonyoung"

"Bukan itu, maksudnya apa hubungan Wonwoo sunbae dengan hamster sunbae ini?" Mingyu ikut – ikutan menimpali pertanyaan Seokmin.

"Oh, mereka adalah..."

"Berhenti memanggiku hamster! Aku punya nama!" ucapan Woozi terputus oleh nada tidak terima dari Soonyoung.

"Mianhae, karena aku tidak tau namamu. Jadi ..." Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya melihat tatapan Soonyoung yang mematikan.

"Soonyoung. Namanya Soonyoung" ujar Woozi sambil tersenyum "dan terimakasih telah menolongku untuk membawa Soonyoung ke ruang kesehatan. Siapa nama kalian?"

"Namaku Lee Seokmin dan dia Kim Mingyu." Seokmin menyambut dengan sopan pertanyaan Woozi.

"Aku Woozi. Dari kelas performance dance"

"Apa Sunbae mengenal Wen Junhui Hyung?" tanya Mingyu

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia sahabatku. Sahabat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sejak kami masih ditaman kanak – kanak."

"Berarti Sunbae tahu Jun Hyung berada dikelas apa?"

"Dia dikelas acting, satu kelas dengan Wonwoo. Dan jangan terlalu formal, panggi saja hyung jangan sunbae karena terdengar aneh ditelingaku."

"Ne, Hyung" jawab Mingyu kikuk. "satu kelas dengan Wonwoo sunbae. Beruntung sekali dia satu kelas dengan Wonwoo sunbae" tanbah Mingyu dalam hati.

Dret...dret...dret...

Handphone Soonyoung yang diletakkan dimeja bergetar

JUNHUI. Nama yang tertera dilayar Handphone Soonyoung.

"Nugu?" tanya Soonyoung lirih

"Jun. Boleh kuangkat?" Woozi meminta izin pada Soonyoung, selaku pemilik HP. Soonyoung mengangguk pelan.

"Waeyo?" Woozi mengangkat telponnya

"..."

"Aku ada diruang kesehatan"

"..."

"Ani! Soonyoung tadi pingsan. Jadi aku membawanya keruang kesehatan"

Soonyoung menarik ujung seragam Woozi sambil menggeleng, Woozi sudah mengerti arti tatapan Soonyoung. Dia meminta agar Jun tidak memberitahu Wonwoo tentang keadaannya.

"..."

"Ne, dia sekarang baik – baik saja. Oh ya..."

Tut...Tut...tut...tut...

Telpon diputus secara sepihak oleh Jun.

"Dia memutuskan panggilannya" Woozi menatap horor layar HP Soonyoung yang berwarna hitam. Soonyoung menghenbuskan nafasnya lelah. Sebentar lagi pasti Jun akan datang bersama Wonwoo.

Soonyoung bangun dari tidurnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing.

"Kau mau kemana?" Woozi terlihat panik melihat Soonyoung mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku harus pergi, kalau aku disini Wonwoo akan khawatir. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis."

"Tapi kata Dokter kau tidak boleh kemana – mana. Kau baru saja disuntik"

"Aku baik – baik saja" Soonyoung berdiri dan mulai berjalan, tapi pandangannya masih berkunang – kunang dan...

BRUK

Tepat waktu, badan Soonyoung yang limbung ditahan oleh Seokmin yang ada disebelah Woozi.

"Dasar keras kepala!" gumam Seokmin, Soonyoung yang mendengar itu menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Soonyoung

"Tapi kau membuat Woozi hyung khawatir, sunbae." Seokmin mengangkat tubuh Soonyoung dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur kembali. Soonyoung menatap Seokmin sinis. Dia ingin meranjak lagi tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Seokmin

"Kalau kau bergerak lagi, aku akan menciummu." Mendengar kalimat ancaman Seokmin, Soonyoung diam seketika. Wajahnya memerah sampai telingan mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Soonyoung.

Woozi dan Mingyu menahan tawanya saat melihat reaksi dari Soonyoung ketika Seokmin yang sedang mengancamnya.

BRAK

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dengan kasar, menampilkan Wonwoo dan Jun dengan nafas yang terengah – enggah. Wonwoo buru – buru menghampiri Soonyoung. Wonwoo tidak sadar telah menggeser tubuh Seokmin dengan sekali hentak. Membuat Seokmin limbung kebelakang, untung saja Seokmin mampu menjaga keseimbangannya sehingga tidak jatuh.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Wonwoo memegang kedua pipi Soonyoung dengan tatapan khawatir, Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?" bukannya menjawab bertanyaan Wonwoo, Soonyoung malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurut ke empat orang yang ada disitu sangat tidak nyambung.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau baik – baik saja?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, kalau kau saja masih marah padaku." Soonyoung tidak mau kalah dengan saudara kembarnya ini. Jun dan Woozi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka sama – sama keras kepala. Batin Jun dan Woozi.

Sedangkan Mingyu dan Seokmin merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dada mereka, sesuatu yang mengaduk perutnya, perasaan tidak enak dan sedikit kesal melihat interaksi Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Cemburu Eoh!

Wonwoo menghelai nafasnya kasar, lalu memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat. Soonyoung tersenyum, membalas pelukan Wonwoo dan mengusap punggung Wonwoo lembut.

"Mianhae. Apa kau pikir aku bisa marah padamu lebih dari sehari?" ujar Wonwoo cemberut. Soonyoung tersenyum

"Aku baik – baik saja, Wonu-a. Aku hanya pusing tadi."

"Hanya pusing?" Woozi menimpali kalimat Soonyoung dengan nada mengejek "Kelelahan, stres, dan tidak makan secara teratur. Itu kau bilang hanya pusing" perkataan Woozi membuat Soonyoung melayangkan tatapan tajamnya padanya, tapi tatapan itu tidak mempan padanya karena Woozi sudah terlajur kesal pada Soonyoung.

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Soonyoung terkejut "Kau kelelahan? Stres? Makan tidak teratur?"

"Tenang aja, sekarang aku sudah baik – baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir" Soonyoung berusaha untuk menenangkan Wonwoo.

"Apa yang membuatmu kelelahan, stres dan juga telat makan?"

"Wonu, Aku baik – baik saja." Soonyoung mencoba untuk membuat Wonwoo mengerti

"Jawab!" Wonwoo memaksa Soonyoung untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah!" Soonyoung menyerah, tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Wonwoo

"Aku kelelahan karena membuat koreografi baru untuk klub dance. Aku stres karena memikirkan orang yang menguntitiku beberapa hari ini, karena aku takut dia akan melukaimu. Jika aku stres maka makanpun aku tidak berselera. Kau puas sekarang?" penjelasan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo tercekat, dia tidak menyangka jika Soonyoung berusaha untuk melindunginya.

Wonwoo melemparkan tubuhnya pada Soonyoung membuat Soonyoung terjengkang kebelakang, untung saja Soonyoung ada diatas tempat tidur jadi mereka tidak berguling diatas lantai yang keras.

Bagi Jun dan Woozi pemandangan itu sudah biasa, karena Wonwoo memang seperti itu pada Soonyoung. Sedangkan Mingyu dan Seokmin menatap dengan pandangan terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan melakukan tindakan yang seperti itu pada Soonyoung. Mingyu dan Seokmin merasakan hal yang menyakitkan ketika melihat bagaimana posisi Wonwoo sangat nyaman memeluk Soonyoung dari atas # _bisa membayangkan kan posisi Wonwoo seperti apa_ #.

"Wonwoo, kau berat! Jangan memelukku seperti ini?" Soonyoung kesusahan berdiri karena Wonwoo masih setia ada diatas tubuhnya, sangat nyaman memeluknya.

"Wonwoo, Soonyoung masih sakit!" Woozi berusaha membangunkan Wonwoo dari pelukan nyamannya. Mendengar kalimat Woozi membuat Wonwoo terburu – buru meranjak dari tubuh Soonyoung.

"Mianhae. Aku lupa!" Wonwoo menampilkan wajah bersalahnya,

"Tidak apa – apa, aku hanya butuh istirahat saja. Aku baik – baik saja." Soonyoung berusaha untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin yang berada disamping Wonwoo "Terimakasih sudah membawaku keruang kesehatan."

Seokmin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, baru saja Soonyoung mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, dia tidak mimpi kan? Pendengarannya tidak salah kan? Batin Seokmin memastikan, Jun yang melihat ekspresi wajah Seokmin hanya terkikik geli. Sepertinya tetangga sepupunya ini benar - benar jatuh cinta pada sahabat hamsternya ini.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Seokmin, Soonyoung menaikkan nada suaranya

" .Seokmin" Soonyoung menekankan setiap katanya, hal itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Seokmin.

"Ah, Ne. Sunbae."

"Kau meninggalkan kegiatanmu. Sekarang kembalilah lagi kepameran klub mu, Wonu-ya" Soonyoung menyarankan Wonwoo untuk kembali pada kegiatannya. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya tegas.

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau. Aku mau disini bersamamu."

Mulai lagi keluar sifat merajuk Wonwoo, batin Soonyoung.

"Ayolah, aku baik – baik saja."

"TIDAK." Wonwoo bersikeras dengan pendiriannya

"Wonwoo"

"ANDWE"

"Won-"

"STOP!" Woozi memotong perdebatan anak kembar ini. "Sudah, jangan berdebat lagi. Kepala ku sakit mendengar perdebatan kalian." Geraman Woozi dihadiahi cengiran dari dua orang tersebut.

"Soonyoung, biarkan saja kalau Wonwoo mau menemanimu. Masalah kegiatan Wonwoo, aku akan memberitahu ketua klubnya jika Wonwoo izin. Sedangkan kalian berdua..."

Woozi menatap Mingyu dan Seokmin secara bergantian "Silahkan menghadiri kegiatan klub seni yang diadakan untuk menyambut Hoobae baru. Sedangkan aku dan Jun harus kembali kekelas."

Saran Woozi membuat Wonwoo menampilakan senyuman kemenangan, Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dengan senyuman kekanakan -yang menurut Soonyoung itu senyuman menyebalkan-. Dengan senyuman jahilnya Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Soonyoung, yang membuat Soonyoung hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Mingyu melihat bagaimana Wonwoo begitu jahilnya menggoda Soonyoung. Dia menatap sendu kearah Wonwoo. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak melihat kearahnya sama sekali. Hanya kearah Soonyoung. Walaupun hanya sekedar mengedarkan pandangannya, Wonwoo tidak melakukannya hanya melihat kearah Soonyoung saja.

"Apa aku tidak bisa dekat dengannya? Apa aku tidak bisa memilikinya." Mingyu merasakan hatinya miris melihat cinta pada pandangan pertamanya sangat dekat dengan orang lain.

Berpelukan, berdebat kecil, dan juga senyuman jahil Wonwoo pada Soonyoung membuatnya semakin merasakan patah hati yang menyakitkan.

Sedangkan Seokmin menatap nanar, bagaimana Wonwoo memperlakukan Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang tidak keberatan atas perlakukan Wonwoo.

"Mereka sangat dekat, dan terlihat mesra sekali. Padahal selama aku mengikutinya interaksi mereka biasa aja. Tapi sekarang terlihat sangat menyakitkan jika dilihat."

"Sebelum mengambil keputusan secara sepihak, aku akan mencari tahu informasi tentang mereka berdua." Batin Mingyu optimis. Apakah mereka sahabat atau sepasang kekasih? Begitulah pikiran Mingyu dan Seokmin melihat pemandangan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung yang saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

Ketika sahabat mereka dan juga hoobae mereka keluar dari ruang kesehatan, Wonwoo memenahi selimut yang beratakan. Dia memasangkan ditubuh Soonyoung.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Wonwoo." Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Soonyoung. Melihat Soonyoung sudah berbaring nyaman.

"Kau mau apa?" Wonwoo sedikit mengeser posisi Soonyoung, meminta ruang untuk dirinya berbaring.

"Tidur. Menemani hyung kembarku." Ucap Wonwoo cuek. Soonyoung berdecak, membiarkan Wonwoo berbaring disampingnya berbagi bantal dan selimut, berbaring disatu ranjang ruang kesehatan – yang beruntungnya muat untuk mereka berdua - .

Wonwoo menempelkan kepalanya pada Soonyoung "Dengan ini semoga rasa sakitmu bisa terbagi denganku" ucap Wonwoo sambil memeluk Soonyoung dari samping. Soonyoung tersenyum, ini merupakan kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil. Jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang sakit maka salah satunya akan berbaring disampingnya dan berdoa semoga rasa sakitnya terbagi dan akan sembuh dengan cepat. Aneh. Memang terdengar aneh namun doa tersebut terkabulkan dan menjadi kenyataan. jika sudah melakukan ritual tersebut maka rasa sakitnya berkurang dan sembuh lebih cepat.

Terkadang Wonwoo maupun Soonyoung bertanya – tanya kenapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi, tapi karena tidak mengetahui jawabnnya mereka hanya bisa melakukannya saja, tanpa mau menemukan jawabnnya. Yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah mereka tidak sakit lagi, dan bisa bermain bersama.

" _Mungkin karena kalian saling menyayangi dan saling melindungi, maka Tuhan mengambil semua rasa sakitnya. Agar kalian bisa bermain bersama"_ itulah jawaban dari Appa-nya ketika mereka bingung tidak menemukan jawabnnya.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Jun Hyung" Mingyu menghampiri Jun ketika Jun sedang memasukkan barangnya kedalam loker.

"Hm" Jun berdehem sebagai jawaban

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ujar Mingyu dengan ragu – ragu memandang Jun.

"Mwo?" sekarang Jun tengah memandang kearah Mingyu

"Apa hubungan Wonwoo sunbae dan Soonyoung sunbae?"

Jun mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari sepupunya itu

"Waeyo?"

"Hanya penasaran saja, karena mereka terlihat akrab, dekat, dan juga...mesra" Mingyu mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan lirih, membuat Jun mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. Sebenarnya Jun ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu tapi diurungkan niatnya melihat wajah serius Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka?" pertanyaan Jun tepat sasaran, Mingyu menggigit bibirnya gugup, kebiasaan sejak kecilnya yang tidak pernah hilang. Membuat Jun bisa menebak jika dongsaeng sepupunya ini memang menyukai salah satu dari sahabat kembarnya itu. "Wonwoo atau Soonyoung?"

"Hah?" Mingyu terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan Jun.

"Wonwoo atau Soonyoung?" Jun mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, Mingyu sudah bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan Jun

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, hyung?" Mingyu berusaha untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Jun, dia hanya ingin tahu apa hubungan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Tapi hyung-nya itu malah menanyakan hal – hal yang menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bertanya sendiri pada mereka berdua atau salah satu dari mereka? Apa kau takut mendengar jawaban langsung dari mereka" Jun berusaha untuk menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa, menertawakan persepsi Mingyu. Mingyu pasti berfikir jika Wonwoo dan Soonyoung adalah sepasang kekasih. Hingga dia tidak berani bertanya pada Wonwoo dan Soonyoung, memilih mencari tahu dengan mengorek informasi orang – orang disekitanya, padahal belum tentu persepsi orang itu benar. Itulah yang dipikiran Jun ketika melihat wajah Mingyu.

"Hyung..." Mingyu merengek, berusaha untuk membuat Jun mengerti jika dia sudah sangat penasaran tentang Wonwoo "Kau kan teman sekelasnya masa' tidak tau."

Jun memutar bola matanya malas "Jadi kau menyukai Wonwoo?"

Mingyu merutuki kecerobohannya karena keceplosan, walaupun tidak secara langsung menyebutkan nama Wonwoo. Mingyu memajukan bibirnya. Merajuk pada Jun. Supaya Jun memberikan informasi tentang status hubunganya dengan Soonyoung.

"Walaupun aku teman sekelasnya. Tapi Wonwoo punya privasi, Mingyu. Apa kau fikir aku akan mengatakan apapun tentang Wonwoo? Aku tidak berhak memberikan informasi apapun pada orang lain tanpa seijin Wonwoo."

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, percuma saja bertanya pada Jun. Pasti tidak akan membuah hasil. Jun tipe orang yang bisa menjaga privasi sahabatnya. Tidak sembarang memberikan informasi itu pada orang lain walaupun itu anggota keluarganya sendiri.

"Mingyu, dengarkan aku. Apa yang kau tanyakan itu memang umum, hanya status. Tapi walapun begitu semua orang punya privasi masing – masing begitu juga dirimu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi sahabatku pada orang lain tanpa seijinnya"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kejelasan mengenai status mereka, hyung" ujar Mingyu dengan nada frustasi.

"Jika ingin tahu kebenarannya, tanya langsung pada mereka. Karena salah satu dari merekalah yang berhak memberitahumu, bukan orang lain. Jika kau bertanya pada orang lain, belum tentu apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Daripada kau bertanya kesana kemari tanpa tahu kebenarannya, tanya langsung pada mereka."

Jun menepuk pundak Mingyu seolah menyemangati adik sepupunya itu.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Wonwoo?" tanya Jun penuh selidik,

"Dia..." Mingyu memandang Jun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mengingatkanku pada Beanie hyung-ku"

Jun melebarkan matanya terkejut

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Jun takjub menatap Mingyu "Kau waktu itu masing berumur 5 tahun. Tapi masih ingat Beanie hyungmu? Wooooaahhh daebak!"

"Aku mengingatnya karena memang aku ingin mengingatnya. Memenuhi janji kami sewaktu kecil, untuk bertemu lagi ketika sudah dewasa nanti. Walaupun pertemuanku dan dia hanya sebentar, entah kenapa aku semakin hari, semakin merindukannya."

"Tapi apakah dia masih mengingatmu? Waktu itu kau dan dia masih kecil."

"Tapi aku masih ingat, Jun hyung!" Mingyu menjawab dengan nada sebal. "Bahwa aku memiliki janji masa kecil dengan Beanie Hyung."

"Baiklah! Aku tau. Apa usahamu untuk menemukan Beanie Hyung-mu itu?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya lemas

"Aku sudah mencarinya, hyung. Ditaman, ditempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Maksudku disekitar lingkungan taman itu. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya." Mingyu menunduk lesu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemukannya?" Jun bertanya dengan ekspresi alis terangkat keatas.

"Maksud Hyung?" Mingyu bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu Jun.

"Bagaimana kau mencarinya? Kau tanya pada orang – orang disekitar taman?"

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung, tapi dia tetap menggagukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menanyakan orang disekitar dengan menyebutkan namanya Beanie?"

Mingyu menggangguk lagi, melihat itu Jun menghembuskan nasfasnya kasar. Lalu dengan tidak berperasaan Jun memukul kening Mingyu dengan keras.

"Awwww... sakit hyung!" teriak Mingyu kesakitan

"Kau itu..." Jun sangat gemas dengan Mingyu "Jelas saja kau tidak akan menemukannya sampai kapan pun, jika kau menyebutkan nama julukannya. Kau harus menyebutkan nama aslinya, Gyu."

Mingyu memajukan bibirnya imut

"Itulah Hyung. Aku tidak tau namanya."

"MWO?" teriak Jun menatap horor Mingyu, beruntung koridor loker sudah sepi jadi mereka tidak menjadi pusat perhatian semua siswa – siswi Pledis Art High School "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau namanya? Kau tidak bertanya? Lalu nama "Beanie" itu dari mana?"

"Aku tidak bertanya, hyung. Nama Beanie itu aku yang memberikannya karena selama beberapa hari aku bertemu dengannya dia selalu memakai beanie. Dan dia terlihat manis sekali. Jadi aku spontan memberikan nama julukan itu. Aku jadi lupa menanyakan namanya." Mingyu semakin menunduk lesu, mengingat bagaimana dulu dia lupa menanyakan nama asli dari Beanie Hyung-nya.

"Aigoooo... Kau dulu masih berumur 5 tahun tapi bisa menyebut seseorang itu dengan sebutan manis. Kau ini benar - benar" Jun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyangka jika adik sepupunya bisa seperti itu.

Jun menepuk pundak Mingyu pelan "Dengarkan aku, Gyu. Jangan kau melihat Wonwoo sebagai Beanie Hyungmu. Karena Wonwoo bukan Beanie Hyung – mu. Jadi jangan kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang karena orang itu mengingatkanmu pada masa lalumu. Kau akan menyakitinya. Dia akan berfikir kau jatuh cinta padanya karena orang lain bukan karena dirinya. Kau paham kan maksudku?"

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

"Kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo, maka cintailah dia sebagai Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan cintai dia sebagai Beanie Hyung-mu, seseorang dimasa kecilmu dulu."

"Tapi... Tapi kami sudah berjanji untuk bertemu ketika sudah dewasa"

"Hanya bertemukan? Bukan untuk saling mencintai kan?" Jun memastikan ucapan Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk

"Hayolah, Kim Mingyu! Kalian hanya teman masa kecil, teman yang bertemu hanya beberapa saat. Waktu itu kau masih sangat kecil. Wajar kau sangat ingin memenuhi janjimu padanya. Walaupun kalian bertemu belum tentu nanti kau akan jatuh cinta padanya atau dia belum tentu mengingatmu."

Jun mencoba memberikan pengertian secara realistis pada Mingyu. Bahwa sesuatu dimasa lalu tidak semuanya bisa mempengaruhi masa depannya. Mingyu berusaha menimbang kembali ucapan Jun.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku paham"

"Sekarang pulanglah! Kau tidak maukan Heechul Eomma mengamuk karena anaknya pulang sekolah terlambat?"

Mendengar Jun menyinggung nama Eommanya membuat Mingyu memasang wajah juteknya.

"Eomma selalu seperti itu, memperlakukanku seakan aku masih anak – anak. Aku kan sekarang sudah menjadi siswa menengah. Aku sudah dewasa!"

Mendengar rentetan kalimat merajuk Mingyu membuat Jun tertawa keras.

"Dewasa? Dari mananya dewasa? Apa karena tinggi badanmu sama denganku, jadi kau merasa kau sudah dewasa?" tanya Jun dengan nada mengejek "Kau masih anak – anak, Gyu. Masing anak – anak. Sifat merajukmu itu yang membuat eomma masih memperlakukanmu sebagai anak – anak."

Mingyu semakin kesal dengan ucapan Jun

"Badanmu memang tinggi besar, tapi sifat kekanakanmu masih belum hilang" Jun tersenyum melihat Mingyu menghentakkan kakinya karena sudah sangat kesal dengan ejekan Jun. Mengatakan sifat kekanakan entah kenapa Jun mengingat tingkah Wonwoo pada Soonyoung yang masing sangat manja. Mereka sama saja, batin Jun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau masih disini Jun?" sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Jun dan Mingyu secara bersamaan. Terlihat Woozi menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hm. Karena ada seseorang yang menanyakan suatu pertanyaan padaku" ucap Jun sambil melirik Mingyu jahil. Mingyu yang merasa tersindir mencibirkan bibirnya pada Jun.

"Aku pulang dulu, hyung." Mingyu membungkukkan badannya pada Woozi dan Jun. Lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang koridor loker.

"Kau tidak latihan?" Woozi memastikan pertanyaannya pada Jun, kenapa Jun masih diruang loker.

"Latihan?" Jun mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung, dua detik kemudian Jun tersadar. "Omooo...Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan." Jun menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan keras, karena melupakan latihannya.

"Soonyoung, sudah menunggu diruang latihan." Woozi memperingatkan Jun, Jun melebarkan matanya kaget

"Haish! Pasti nanti aku kena semprot Hamster itu!" Jun berlari terburu – buru kearah ruang latihan, diikuti Woozi dibelakang dengan berjalan santai. Woozi memandang punggung Jun yang berlari hanya bisa terkikik geli

"Sebentar lagi pasti kau akan kena semburan kemarahan Soonyoung, karena lupa latihan."

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Mingyu menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidur setelah melemparkan tas sekolahnya kesembarang arah. Mingyu memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Ketika sebuah ketukan pintu kamarnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Pemisi, tuan muda. Sudah waktunya untuk makan malam" seorang maid membungkuk pada Mingyu yang masing berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Baik terimakasih, Jung Nunna. Aku akan segera turun" Mingyu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaian sekolahnya.

Mingyu tanpa sengaja melihat tasnya yang masing tergeletak dilantai, tas yang isinya setengah berhamburan keluar. Salah satunya novel Wonwoo yang dia temukan dibangku taman belakang sekolahnya. Mingyu mengambil novel tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan sendu, mengingat bagaimana seorang Wonwoo begitu akrabnya dengan Soonyoung.

"Apa aku tidak bisa memilikimu?" tanya Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri. "Atau sekedar dekat denganmu"

Mingyu membuka novel tersebut dan memandang sebuah foto yang terselip didalam novel tersebut. Foto Wonwoo dan Soonyoung yang saling berpelukan dengan senyuman yang sangat ceria. Mingyu mengamati foto tersebut dengan sendu.

"Mata ini, mengingatkanku pada Baenie Hyung. Mata kucingmu sangat cantik" Mingyu meraba gambar Wonwoo. "Senyummu benar – benar mengingatkan ku padanya. Semakin aku melihatmu semakin aku merindukan Baenie hyung-ku." Mingyu memejamkan matanya

" _ **Kalau sudah besal nanti, kita ketemu lagi ya, Baenie hyung"**_

" _ **Tentu saja, Minggoo...! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"**_

" _ **Janji?" Mingyu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya**_

" _ **Janji"**_

Sekelebat janji masa kecilnya teringat kembali, Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kulit putihmu. Senyumanmu. Matamu. Benar – benar mengingatkanku padanya." Mingyu tersenyum melihat foto Wonwoo, tapi berubah sendu ketika melihat Soonyounglah yang ada disamping Wonwoo.

"Apakah ini akan berakhir seperti ini, tanpa aku berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu?" Mingyu terus berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"MINGYU" sebuah suara panggilan mengejutkan lamunannya, buru – buru Mingyu memasukkan foto tersebut ketempatnya dan memasukkan novel Wonwoo kedalam tasnya.

"Mingyu" panggilan kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya dibuka, menampilkan seorang Seokmin dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Mwo" Mingyu menyambut kedatangan Seokmin dengan nada malas. "Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku biasa saja, tidak usah teriak seperti itu. Aku tidak tuli. Dan rumahmu bukan hutan"

Seokmin hanya menanggapi omelan Mingyu dengan cengirannya.

"Tadi kau sudah tanya pada Jun hyung kan?" Seokmin mengubah topik pembicaraannya

"Hm"

"Lalu kau dapat informasi apa?"

"Tidak dapat Informasi apa – apa. Aku sudah bilang padamu, percuma menanyakannya pada Jun hyung. Jun hyung tidak akan memberikan informasi yang kita butuhkan soal mereka."

"Kau tidak menyogoknya sih"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas "Ayolah, Lee Seokmin. Kau kenal dengan sifat Jun hyung kan. Teknik seperti itu tidak akan mempan padanya. Kalau kita ingin tau tentang mereka maka tanyakan sendiri pada mereka langsung, Jun hyung tidak berhak memberikan informasi karena menurutnya itu privasi."

Seokmin menghelai nafasnya frustasi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Tadi kau juga menanyakan pada Woozi hyung kan?"

Seokmin menatap Mingyu memelas, lalu menampilkan giginya.

"Nado. Aku juga tidak mendapatkannya. Jawaban Woozi hyung sama dengan Jun hyung. Dia tidak berhak mengatakannya karena itu privasi mereka, jika ingin tau silahkan tanya sendiri pada yang bersangkutan. Begitulah kira – kira yang dikatakannya"

"Kau menyogoknya?" Mingyu memicingkan matanya penuh selidik

"Ne, aku mencoba untuk menyogoknya. Tapi yang ku dapat hanya tendangan dibokongku. Makian yang sangat pedas. Tendangannya benar - benar Sakit. Dia benar – benar galak"

Mendengar curhatan Seokmin, Mingyu tertawa dengan nista.

"Ya, Kim Mingyu. Kau senang sekali mendengar sahabatmu ini tersiksa." Seokmin cemberut mendapati Mingyu masih menertawakannya.

"Untung aku tidak tanya Woozi hyung. Kalau aku yang bertanya pasti aku yang akan ditendang olehnya."

Sebuah ketukan menghentikan perdebatan kecil dua sahabat tersebut, Jung nunna masuk kedalam membungkukkan badannya pada Mingyu dan Seokmin.

"Tuan muda, anda sudah ditunggu untuk makan malam. Tuan Seokmin juga dipersilahkan untuk ikut makan malam."

"Ne, kami akan segera turun"

Mingyu menarik lengan Seokmin untuk turun kebawah memenuhi undangan makan malamnya.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

BRUK! PLUK! PLUK! SRAK! SRAK!

Wonwoo mengelurkan isi tasnya dengan panik, dan mencari barang yang sepertinya hilang. Soonyoung yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sambil memasang earphone mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Wonwoo.

"Waeyo?"

"Novel ku hilang" Wonwoo tetap mencari dengan panik.

"Novel?"

"Ne, Novel yang kupinjam dari perpusatakan. Aku belum selesai membacanya."

"Terakhir kau membaca dimana?"

Wonwoo berusaha mengingat kembali terakhir kali dia memegang dan membaca novelnya, sedetik kemudian Wonwoo menepuk keningnya

"Sepertinya ketinggalan dibangku taman belakang sekolah, tadi aku ingat sesudah keruang melukis, aku istirahat sejenak ditaman belakang. Setelah itu aku tetap diruang melukis."

"Kalau ditaman belakang, kau tenang saja. Sangat jarang siswa – siswi ketaman belakang"

"Tapi tetap saja, Soonyoung-ah. Itu buku perpustakaan. Dan aku belum selesai membacanya. Bagaimana jika hilang?" Wonwoo berubah murung

"Kau tinggal menggantinya saja."

"Yang aku permasalahkan bukan bukunya. Tapi didalam buku itu ada foto kita. Foto itu aku gunakan untuk pembatas buku." Wonwoo menampilkan wajah sedihnya pada Soonyoung.

"Foto?" Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya

"Ne, foto. Foto saat kau memenangkan kompetensi dance tahun lalu. Aku menjadikan foto itu sebagai pembatas buku. Foto itu hanya satu." Wonwoo benar – benar frustasi, Soonyoung menghampiri Wonwoo dan mendudukkannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Percaya padaku, novel dan foto itu tidak hilang, pasti masih ada ditaman. Jika besok kau tidak menemukannya ditaman, aku yakin novel itu ditemukan seseorang dan pasti akan dikembalikan padamu." Soonyoung menenangkan Wonwoo untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Sekarang lupakan itu sejenak, dan ayo kita belajar." Soonyoung mengajak Wonwoo untuk menuju meja belajar dan mulai mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka.

Wonwoo mengelai nafasnya, kemudian menuju meja belajarnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Dimana lagi bukuku?" gumam Wonwoo kesal, dia mengobrak – abrik barang –barangnya yang ada dimeja belajar

"Buku apa?" Soonyoung melepaskan earphonenya dan memandang Wonwoo dengan bingung, kenapa saudara kembarnya ini sering kehilangan barang – barangnya.

"Buku tentang bagaimana mendalami akting. Kalau tidak salah ini materi tingkat pertama" Wonwoo masih sibuk mengobrak – abrikkan barang – barangnya yang ada dilaci bawahnya, mengeluarkan isinya dengan kesal. Soonyoung memandang Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum.

Bagaimana tidak tersenyum? Wajah Wonwoo yang sedang kesal sangatlah menggemaskan. Pipi digembungkan. Bibir yang dimajukan. Matanya kucingnya yang sedikit berair. Membuat siapa saja pasti gemas ketika melihatnya.

CLING

Sesuatu benda jatuh bersamaan dengan buku – buku Wonwoo yang berhamburan keluar. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya menyadari ada sebuah benda jatuh dari bawah buku – buku lamanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Soonyoung mendengar sesuatu yang sepertinya jatuh. Wonwoo mengambil benda tersebut dan memandanganya sambil tersenyum

"Gelang"

"Gelang?"

"Hm. Gelang pemberian seseorang ketika aku berumur 6 tahun"

"6 tahun? Nugu?" Soonyoung berusaha mengingat – ingat memorinya saat berumur 6 tahun

"Kau ingat, ketika kita berlibur saat liburan sekolah. Sekolah yang mengadakan liburan bersama selama 3 hari didaerah changwon?"

Wonwoo mencoba mengingatkan Soonyoung saat masih sekolah dasar.

"Ah...aku ingat. Waeyo?"

"Kau ingatkan. Aku pernah bercerita padamu kalau aku bertemu seorang anak kecil yang menangis ditaman karena ditinggal sendiri oleh sahabatnya"

"Hm. Aku ingat. Lalu?

"Selama liburan aku selalu menghilangkan ditengah – tengah kalian waktu itu?"

"Ya... kau membuat semua orang panik karena mengira kau menghilang" Soonyoung mengingat kejadian waktu itu, dimana Wonwoo menghilang ditengah – tengah mereka ketika bermain, semua orang mencari Wonwoo dengan panik. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan Wonwoo bermain sendiri disebuah taman.

"Kau tau kenapa aku memisahkan diri dari kalian?"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku menemani dia bermain ditaman itu." Wonwoo tersenyum melihat reaksi Soonyoung yang terkejut.

"MWO"

"Ne, aku menemani dia bermain, karena dia marah pada sahabatnya karena dia ditinggalkan sendirian ditaman waktu itu. Dia bercerita ternyata sahabatnya itu mengerjainya dengan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri ditaman itu. Waktu itu dia sedang liburan bersama kedua orang tuanya, jadi tidak tau kemana arah untuk pulang."

Mengingat kenangan tersebut Wonwoo terkekeh pelan "Dia lucu sekali. Wajahnya yang merah karena menangis lama masih jelas diingatanku. Sangat menggemaskan."

Wonwoo meraba gelang tersebut yang tertera sebuah nama, nama singkatan mereka berdua.

"Lalu waktu kita menemukanmu ditaman berarti kau tidak sendirian?"

"Ne, aku tidak sendirian. Baru saja dia dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk pulang. Liburannya sudah selesai dan dia kembali ke Hongkong. Lalu kalian mencariku karena mengira aku hilang."

"Kau ini, membuat semua orang panik. Tapi ternyata yang dikhawatirkan sedang bermain bersama seseorang ditaman."

"Sebelum pergi dia memberikan gelang ini, katanya gelang couple. Hanya aku dan dia yang punya."

"Apa yang tertulis digelang itu?"

"Meanie"

"Meanie?" Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya heran

"Hm. Meanie. Minggoo dan Beanie"

"Namanya Minggoo?"

"Ani! Itu nama yang aku buat untuknya. Karena namanya waktu itu sangat sulit aku ucapkan, jadi aku memberikan nama yang mudah aku ingat."

"Lalu Beanie?"

"Itu nama yang dia berikan untukku. Karena waktu itu aku selalu memakai Beanie saat liburan."

"Ya, berkat Eomma kau selalu hangat. Karena waktu itu cuaca sangat dingin. Karena beanie rajutan eomma kau mendapatkan julukan baru."

Wonwoo menggengam erat gelang yang penuh kenangan tersebut, memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali saat dia berumur 6 tahun.

" _ **Kalau sudah besal nanti, kita ketemu lagi ya, Baenie hyung"**_

" _ **Tentu saja, Minggoo...! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"**_

" _ **Janji?"**_

" _ **Janji" Wonwoo mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.**_

Wonwoo tersentak kaget ketika sebuah ingatan melintas kembali diingatannya, Soonyoung mengenyitkan dahinya heran melihat Wonwoo terlihat panik.

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

"Aku punya janji dengannya"

"Mwo?"

"Ne, sebuah janji kelingking. Aku berjanji kalau sudah besar nanti kita akan bertemu. Tapi..."

"Kau ragu?" Soonyoung menebak apa isi pikiran Wonwoo

"Hm. Aku ragu, apa dia masih mengingatku? Mengingat janji kita untuk kembali bertemu. Aku tidak ingin mengingkari sebuah janji."

Soonyoung tersenyum "Jika kalian ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi, pasti kalian akan bertemu. Kau percaya takdirkan?"

"Hm" Wonwoo bergumam

Soonyoung menepuk pelan pipi Wonwoo "Sekarang ayo kita kerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Kau tidak ingin dihukum kan besok?"

Wonwoo terkekeh menanggapi gurauan Soonyoung.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Disini... satu. Lalu berdiri. Beralih dan menunduk? Kalian ingat?"

Soonyoung tengah memberikan arahan ketika tengah berlatih diklub dance. "Disini, dijari kelingking kita, seolah – olah kita mempunyai cincin, pura – pura pegang cincinya dan lakukan seperti ini..." Soonyoung memperagakan gerakan dancenya dengan meminta bantuan Jun yang menjadi modelnya "Lalu yang dibelakang sentuh pundak yang ada didepan. Dan tarik seperti ini... " Soonyoung menarik pundak Jun seolah mengambil sebuah tissu.

"WOW" Koor semua anggota takjub, gerakan yang simple menjadi sebuah gerakan yang menakjubkan jika dilakukan oleh Soonyoung. Tidak semua anggota klub memandangnya kagum, hanya seorang yang memandangnya tajam.

"Bagus sekali, Soonyoung-ah. Kau hebat!" puji Eunhyuk ssaem –pelatih klub dance- sambil bertepuk tangan. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian Eunhyuk.

"Latihan hari ini cukup. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Berlatihkan dengan gerakan yang baru saja Soonyoung contohkan."

"Baik ssaem" koor semua anggota klub dance.

Soonyoung menuju keruangan paling pojok tempat tas – tas diletakkan berniat mengambil air minum dan handuknya yang ada ditasnya. Soonyoung mengaduk – ngaduk tasnya dengan panik.

"Kenapa Soonyoung-ah?" Jun yang berdiri disamping Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Soonyoung terlihat gusar.

"Aku lupa membaca minumku."

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali."

"Minta punyamu"

"Mian. Sudah habis" Jun menunjukkan botolnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aku harus pergi membeli minuman setelah ini."

Tiba – tiba sebuah botol air mineral mengacung dihadapannya, Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya ketika ada sebuah benda dihadapannya. Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut mendapati Seokminlah yang memberikannya air mineral tersebut.

"Neo...! kenapa kau mengikutiku terus menerus?" Soonyoung langsung memasang wajah jengkel ketika melihat Seokmin ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu hamster sunbae." Seokmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku kesini karena ingin menjemput eomma ku."

"Eomma?" Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan menunjuk Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Dia Eomma-ku" jawab Seokmin sukses membuat Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya terkejut

"Mwo? Jadi Eunhyuk ssaem...adalah...Eomma-mu?" Soonyoung mengucapkan dengan nada terbata setengah terkejut.

Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya "Jja, ambilah minuman ini. Tadi aku berniat membawakan untuk eomma tapi ternyata eomma sudah punya. Jadi dari pada terbuang sia – sia lebih baik kau yang meminumnya."

Mendengar perkataan Seokmin, disisi kepala Soonyoung muncul empat siku –siku

"Andwe!" tolak Soonyoung dengan keras

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu hari ini." Seokmin memegang tangan Soonyoung dan memberikan air mineralnya pada genggaman tangan Soonyoung. "Terimalah, kau pasti haus."

"Eomma ayo pulang!" Seokmin merangkul bahu Eunhyuk dan keluar dari ruang klub dance.

"Sudahlah terima saja" Jun menepuk pundak Soonyoung, ketika Soonyoung memandang botol itu dengan diam "Jangan menolak pemberian orang lain jika pemberian itu bermanfaat, kau kan yang mengajarkan itu pada Wonwoo dulu. Sekarang patuhi apa yang sudah menjadi prinsipmu, Soonyoung-ah"

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

SREK! SREK! SRIK! SRIK!

Wonwoo mengoreskan pensilnya diatas kertas putih membuat sebuah sketsa lukisan, ditemani dengan sebuah kucing kecil lucu yang tempo hari dia tolong. Wonwoo sangat fokus sampai tidak sadar seseorang memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tak bisakah aku dekat denganmu Wonwoo Sunbae?" seseorang berdiri dipintu masuk menuju taman belakang sekolah. Melihat Wonwoo duduk dibawah pohon rindang tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

MEONG

Suara kucing yang ada disamping Wonwoo mengalihkan dunia Wonwoo sejenak, melihat kucingnya yang semula tertidur disampingnya tiba – tiba berlari dan menghampiri seseorang yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu menuju taman belakang sekolah. Seseorang itu terkejut ketika kucing kecil Wonwoo melompat kearahnya.

Wonwoo menajamkan penglihatannya, walaupun sekarang dia memakai kacamata tetap saja, matanya harus membiasakan dari jarah dekat ke jarak jauh

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo memastikan penglihatannya, bahwa seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu itu adalah hoobae bernama Mingyu yang tempo hari menolongnya.

Mingyu yang terkejut karena tertangkap basah sedang memerhatikan Wonwoo, akhirnya Mingyu memberanikan diri menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Dan Wonwoo merasa wajahnya memerah ketika tahu bahwa orang yang sedang menghampirinya adalah Mingyu.

"Hai, Wonwoo Sunbae" Mingyu menyapa Wonwoo dengan canggung, Wonwoo kecanggungan mereka, Wonwoo tersenyum manis menutupi keterkejutannya karena kedatangan Mingyu.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi?" Wonwoo mencoba untuk berbasa – basi agar wajah merahnya bisa ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya, jujur saja Wonwoo gugup jika berhadapan dengan Mingyu, dia sendiri juga heran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Aku hanya sedang iseng saja ingin melihat – lihat isi sekolan ini, karena aku masih seorang hoobae."

"Jangan berdiri saja, kau mau duduk disini?" tawar Wonwoo sambil menepuk tempat duduk yang ada dismapingnya, Mingyu sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan Wonwoo.

Tapi akhirnya Mingyu duduk disamping Wonwoo sambil memangku kucing kecil yang tadi melompat kearahnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo melanjutkan acara melukis sketsanya.

"Ternyata kau sangat ramah dan juga baik" batin Mingyu sambil memandang wajah Wonwoo dari samping. Wajah Wonwoo yang sedang memakai kacamata bulat sangat cantik dimata Mingyu sekarang.

"Lalu Sunbae sedang apa disini? Tidak pulang?"

Wonwoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang bergerak lalu memandang kearah Mingyu. Mingyu bersumpah dia sedang melihat pemandangan yang indah saat ini, wajah Wonwoo yang tepat didepannya sangatlah cantik, manis, dan imut secara bersamaan. Wajah yang berhiaskan kacamata itu terlihat sangat cantik. Wonwoo begitu pas dengan kacamata bulatnya, mirip dengan kacamata yang dipakai Eddy di animasi Pororo.

Wonwoo setengah terkejut memandang wajah Mingyu yang jaraknya dibilang cukup dekat, jika dilihat seperti ini Mingyu beribu – ribu sangat tampan. Memikirkan itu wajah Wonwoo memerah, buru – buru Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lukisannya.

"Ja...jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja hyung. Sebutan sunbae sangat aneh ditelingaku." Wonwoo menutuki nada bicaranya yang terdengar gugup ketika berbicara dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Ini artinya Wonwoo sedikit membuka peluang untuk membuat Mingyu dekat dengannya.

"Baiklah, hyung." Ucap Mingyu setelah mampu mengontrol debaran jantungnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa hyung belum pulang?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Soonyoung yang sedang latihan dance."

Mendengar nama Soonyoung disebut, Mingyu menatap sendu kearah Wonwoo.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya, hyung?" ingin sekali Mingyu meneriakkan pertanyaan itu kepada Wonwoo, dadanya bergemuruh kencang menahan kejolak amarah yang ada didalam dadanya. Cemburu eoh!

Tapi Mingyu cukup sadar belum waktunya menanyakan hal yang bersifat privasi, mengingat Wonwoo baru saja mengizinkannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Hyung" bukan "Sunbae" lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lukis?" Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mengalihkan gemuruh dadanya yang bergejolak karena amarah.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis "Hanya Sketsa, aku hanya iseng saja untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu. Ini sketsa seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Bukankah ini lucu?" Wonwoo menyodorkan sketsa gambarnya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya bingung, pasalnya yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo masing berupa gambar wajah, alis dan juga rambut. Belum ada mata, hidung dan bibir. Melihat wajah Mingyu yang terlihat bingung Wonwoo tertawa keras.

"Ini memang belum jadi, aku hanya mengerjaimu" Wonwoo terkekeh pelan

Mingyu terkejut mendengar nada usil dari Wonwoo, suara tawa Wonwoo benar – benar indah dipendengaran Mingyu. Sangat lucu dan manis. Kerutan dihidungnya akan naik keatas ketika tertawa membuatnya sangat manis.

"Aku sangat suka tawamu, hyung. Kau sangat manis ketika tertawa. Dan aku baru tahu kalau kau sedikit usil." Batin Mingyu dalam hati sambil memandang Wonwoo yang berkutak kembali dengan sketsa lukisannya.

DRET! DRET! DRET! DRET!

Getaran Handphone Wonwoo yang diletakkan disampingnya bergetar, Wonwoo melihat nama yang tertera dilayar Handphonenya

MY TWINS

"Halo" Wonwoo mengangkatnya

"..."

"Aku ada ditaman belakang, kau sudah selesai?"

"..."

"Ani! Aku tidak menemukannya? Ottoke?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya melihat wajah Wonwoo yang berubah sedih.

"..."

"Hm. Ne. Aku akan menunggumu ditaman"

"..."

Wonwoo menutup sambungan telponnya

"Nugu?"

"Soonyoung. Dia sudah selesai latihan. Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari"

Mingyu mencoba untuk menata perasaanya. Jangan sampai aku terlihat sebagai namja yang menyebalkan dimata Wonwoo hyung. Batin Mingyu.

"Lalu apa tadi yang membuat hyung sedih?"

"Novel ku hilang"

"Novel?"

"Hmm, novel yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan. Aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun."

Mingyu ingat, dialah yang memungut novel Wonwoo yang ada ditempat duduk taman belakang tempo hari. Mingyu berniat mengambil novel yang ada didalam tasnya, namun kegiatannya terhenti mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Yang aku permasalahkan bukan bukunya, tapi foto yang aku gunakan sebagai pembatas buku. Kalau bukunya aku bisa membelinya, tapi foto itu hanya satu."

Wajah Wonwoo terlihat sedih dimata Mingyu. Mingyu semakin merasakan hatinya sangat sakit seolah dicabik – cabik dengan ribuan jarum yang menusuk jantungnya mendengar perkataan Wonwoo.

"Apakah itu sangat berarti untukmu hyung?" batin Mingyu sedih. Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengembalikan novel Wonwoo. Mingyu menggenggam tas-nya erat-erat menyalurkan rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan – tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo tentunya-

"Kau tidak pulang?" suara Wonwoo membuyaran tatapan sedih Mingyu kearahnya.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih ada urusan." Jawab Mingyu singkat

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang sedang memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Soonyoung sudah datang" Wonwoo menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai latihan?" Wonwoo bertanya setelah Soonyoung ada dihadapan mereka

"Hmm. Ayo pulang. Aku lelah!" Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo yang masih setia duduk. Wonwoo tersenyum, tanpa ragu menyambut uluran tangan Soonyoung. Dan menggenggamnya erat.

Mingyu yang melihat interkasi itu membuatnya mencoba untuk menahan perasaanya yang bergejolak karena rasa cemburu.

"Mingyu..." panggilan Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan Mingyu dari genggaman tangan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung."Aku dan Soonyoung akan pulang dulu. Hati – hatilah dijalan nanti"

"Terimkasih telah menemani Wonwoo" ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum

Mingyu balas tersenyum – tepatnya senyuman pahit yang diperlihatkannya - Mingyu mencoba untuk menata hatinya agar tidak kacau dihadapan mereka. Mingyu menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Jja"

Sepeninggalan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung ditaman, Mingyu diam – diam mengikuti mereka. Dari belakang Mingyu bisa melihat tautan tangan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sangat erat. Dan dia Iri – lebih tepatnya cemburu-. Mingyu dapat melihat bagaimana Wonwoo menghapus keringat yang ada didahi Soonyoung dengan lembut dan terkekeh pelan ketika Soonyoung menceritakan sesuatu yang sedikit lucu.

"Beanie hyung aku merindukanmu" ucap Mingyu dalam hati sambil menatap sendu kepergian Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

Tiba – tiba Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai dipintu keluar koridor sekolah, Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya, mencari seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya melihat Wonwoo celingukan melihat disekitanya

"Aku merasa tadi aku mendengar suara? Suara yang memanggilku?" Wonwoo menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Tapi tadi aku mendengarnya, Soonyoung-ah. Dia memanggilku?"

"Tapi kau lihatkan, disini tidak ada siapa – siapa selain kita. Sekolah sudah sepi. Itu hanya perasanmu saja." Soonyoung berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Wonwoo kalau itu hanya perasaanny saja. Wonwoo akhirnya menggangguk.

"Ya... mungkin saja hanya perasanku saja." Mereka kembali melangkah menuju tempat parkir sekolah.

"Tapi suara itu memanggilku dengan sebutan Baenie hyung." Imbuh Wonwoo dalam hati. "Apa karena aku teringat kembali pada Minggoo, jadi aku berhalusinasi mengenai dia" Wonwoo berkutat kembali dengan pikirannya.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Mingyu dapat melihat bagaimana Wonwoo duduk diboncengan sepeda memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Soonyoung. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dipipinya. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali melihat Orang yang kau cintai dekat dengan orang lain. Tunggu? Cinta? Mingyu tertegun dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mingyu baru menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo. Yap ... jatuh cinta ketika melihatnya pertama kali ditaman belakang.

Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Soonyoung, entah kenapa perasaan sesak sedang melandanya. Wonwoo merasakan sakit didadanya. Seolah – olah tertusuk ribuan jarum. Dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Wonwoo menghapusnya. Lalu menatap bingung air mata yang ada ditangannya.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menangis?" Wonwoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Soonyoung-ah, ada apa dengan hatiku?" Wonwoo bergumam dalam hati sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung hangat Soonyoung.

Dari lantai dua, seseorang melihat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan area sekolah. Seseorang itu memandangnya kepergian mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh amarah.

"Aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu" ucapnya dengan nada geraman menahan amarah.

 **TBC**

Siapa yang memandang dari lantai 2?

Dan siapa yang akan dihancurkan?

Penasaranan ndak? Hmm...#poseberfikir#

Bagaimana chapter 3 ini? Memuaskan kah? Bagaimana moment Meanienya? Banyakkah? Masih kurang?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Apakah chapter ini kepanjangan?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

Karena Review sedikit, apa aku harus men-discontinued ff ini?

Itu tergantung para reader yang mau meninggalkan reviewnya. Apakah sebegitu mengecewakannya sehingga para silence reader tidak mau meninggalkan jejaknya? Padahal aku ingin masukkan dari kalian semua.#nangisdipojok#

Jujur aja aku sedih, yang hanya membaca saja tanpa mau review, aku kan masih pemula jadi butuh masukkan. Jadi para reader tercinta tolong tinggalkan reviewnya ya. Jangan jadi silence reader.

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 2, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya, masukannya yang membangun. Di chapter 3 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. hehehehehe

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 3 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Dan terimakasih untuk para reader dongsaeng dan oennie, kakak tersayang, yang sudah mau memberikan motivasi. Makasih ya #peluk yang erat#

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menangis?" Wonwoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Soonyoung-ah, ada apa dengan hatiku?" Wonwoo bergumam dalam hati sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung hangat Soonyoung.

Dari lantai dua, seseorang melihat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan area sekolah. Seseorang itu memandangnya kepergian mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh amarah.

"Aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu" ucapnya dengan nada geraman menahan amarah.

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai:

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit dan ff favorit saya.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **4**

 _Hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks..._

 _Wonwoo melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis disebuah taman seorang diri. Wonwoo menghampiri anak kecil tersebut, lalu mensejajakan tingginya pada anak kecil tersebut._

" _Hei, kenapa menangis?" Wonwoo mengusap rambut hitam anak kecil itu dengan lembut,_

 _Anak itu tetap menangis, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo._

" _Kau kehilangan orang tuamu ya?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Wonwoo memberanikan diri memeluknya dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya_

" _Sudah jangan menangis, aku akan menemanimu disini. Jadi jangan menangis lagi"_

" _Hyung jahat"ucap anak kecil itu parau, Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya karena terkejut mendengar ucapan anak kecil itu._

 _Wonwoo terkejut ketika melihat wajah anak kecil itu yang basah akan air mata_

" _Minggoo...?!"pekik Wonwoo tertahan_

" _Hyung jahat"anak itu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan sedih_

" _Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo benar – benar tidak paham apa maksud dari anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya_

" _Hyung jahat! Hyung tidak mengenaliku! Hyung jahat"anak kecil itu menjauhi Wonwoo secara perlahan_

" _Minggoo...apa maksudmu? Hyung tidak mengenalimu?" Wonwoo berusaha maju untuk menggapai tangan anak kecil itu. Tapi semakin Wonwoo berusaha untuk maju semakin dia menjauhi langkah Wonwoo, terus mundur._

" _Beanie Hyung jahat! Beanie hyung jahat!" dia kembali menangis, sambil terus menjauhi Wonwoo dan mengucapkan "Beanie hyung jahat"seperti sebuah mantra. Lama kelamaan anak kecil itu menghilang dari pandangan Wonwoo._

"MINGGOO..." Teriak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersentak dari tidurnya dalam keadaan menggenggam tangan Soonyoung. Soonyoung ikut terbangun mendengar teriakan Wonwoo.

"Ada apa?" Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo, Soonyoung memberikan Wonwoo air minum yang ada diatas meja samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Soonyoung bertanya ketika melihat Wonwoo sudah mulai tenang.

"Aku memimpikan Minggoo"

"Minggoo?" Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku bertemu dengannya disebuah taman, dia sedang menangis. Aku menghampirinya. Ketika aku menghampirinya, dia mengatakan aku jahat. Lalu menghilang"

"Itu hanya mimpi, Wonie."

"Tapi dia mengatakan aku tidak mengenalinya, Soonyoung-ah."

"Itu hanya mimpi. Kau pasti memikirkan janji kalian sehingga itu terbawa melalui mimpimu. Dan menjadi mimpi burukmu"

Soonyoung berusaha untuk menenangkan Wonwoo

"Tapi..."

"Itu hanya mimpi" potong Soonyoung, Soonyoung menghapus peluh yang ada didahi Wonwoo. Soonyoung memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo penuh dengan keringat.

"Seberapa buruk mimpinya, sampai dia berkeringat seperti ini?" batin Soonyoung dalam hati heran.

"Sekarang tidur lagi!" perintah Soonyoung sambil membenarkan selimut mereka yang berantakan.

Wonwoo merebahkan kepalanya diikuti oleh Soonyoung, mereka tidur saling berhadapan. Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Soonyoung erat. Sedangkan Soonyoung menutup mata Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku ada disini, kau tidak perlu takut. Hm!" tangan Soonyoung yang berada dimata Wonwoo beralih kebelakang kepala Wonwoo, menepuknya dengan pelan agar Wonwoo bisa tertidur. Soonyoung baru tidur kembali ketika melihat deru nafas Wonwoo yang tenang.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Mingyu" panggil Seokmin sambil memeluk bahu Mingyu ketika berjalan dikoridor sekolah.

"Mwo" jawaban Mingyu yang lirih membuat Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tidak biasanya sahabat hitamnya ini terlihat sedih sekali.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih sekali?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Ngomong – ngomong kemarin kau kemana kemarin? Aku menunggumu lama disekolah" Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Seokmin tidak membahas perihal dia terlihat sedih.

"Sehabis menjemput Eomma, aku lupa mengabarimu kalau Eomma memintaku menemaninya menjemput Appa juga. Mianhae"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas "Lalu bagaimana rencanamu kemarin? Berhasil?"

"Tentu saja berhasil. Kalau bukan karena bantuanmu aku tidak bisa memberi nya air minum kemarin"

Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk mengambil air minumnya yang ada didalam tasnya, dan kau dengan gaya sok pahlawanmu kau memberikannya sebuah minuman seolah kau telah menolongnya dari kesulitan. Kau licik" Mingyu memicingkan matanya menatap Seokmin, Seokmin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan perhatian padanya saja, sebagai tanda maafku karena membuatnya beberapa hari lalu stress dan pingsan. Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku saja."

"Tapi kau menggunakan rencana licik untuk membuatnya terkesan padamu"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Otakku sudah buntu untuk membuat rencana agar dia terkesan denganku. Kau tau sendiri si hamster itu galak sekali. Kalau aku tidak melakukan rencana seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya. Dunia sekarang sangatlah kejam. Kalau kau tidak membuat rencana seperti itu kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Mingyu hanya mengelai nafas mendengar jawaban Seokmin. "Terserah kau saja"

"Lalu apa perkembanganmu?"

"Perkembangan apa?"

"Bukankah kau menyukai rubah sunbae itu?"

"Rubah sunbae? Maksudmu Wonwoo hyung?"

"Hyung? Kau memanggilnya Wonwoo hyung" Seokmin menatap horor kearah Mingyu, jujur saja Seokmin terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Mingyu sudah mulai dekat dengan Wonwoo, buktinya Wonwoo mengizinkannya memanggilnya 'hyung' bukan 'sunbae' lagi

"Waaaaahhh, daebak! Kau hebat. Perkembanganmu sangat menakjubkan." Seokmin mengacungka jempolnya pada Mingyu.

"Itu karena aku mendekatinya dengan cara yang halus, tidak dengan cara licik sepertimu."

"Ya...Ya... terserah kau saja."

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus menyerah saja." Ucapan Mingyu membuat Seokmin terkejut

"Maksudmu?" Seokmin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Mingyu, dia sudah mulai dekat dengan Wonwoo tapi kenapa harus menyerah?

"Sepertinya dia sangat mencintai Soonyoung sunbae. Aku tidak bisa memasuki zona mereka berdua. Terlalu kuat ikatan diantara mereka. Aku benar – benar tidak bisa memasukinya. Seberapapun aku berusaha aku tidak bisa memiliki Wonwoo hyung"

Seokmin menatap sedih kearah Mingyu

"Kau terlalu cepat untuk menyerah. Kau harus berusaha, memastikan perasaannya padamu. Jika memang perasaanya tidak bisa berubah Maka kau kan bisa berdiri disampingnya menjadi seseorang yang akan melindunginya dan membahagiakannya walaupun bukan sebagai kekasih. Setidaknya kau membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa."

Mingyu menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan takjub, tidak biasanya sahabat kudanya ini berbicara panjang lebar dan bijaksana seperti ini. Karena biasanya yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya candaan dan kekonyolan saja.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?" Seokmin terheran melihat ekspresi wajah Mingyu yang menatapnya takjub

"Tumben sekali kau berbicara dengan bijaksana seperti ini"

"Ya...! kau menghinaku?" Mingyu tertawa mendengar nada tidak terima dari Seokmin.

"Karena itu yang sekarang akan aku lakukan untuk hamster-ku yang manis" ucapan Seokmin membuat Mingyu berhenti tertawa.

Mingyu tersenyum, lalu memeluk bahu Seokmin dan menepuknya pelan "Jika seperti itu, mari kita berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati mereka. Walaupun sulit. Tapi itulah tantangannya!"

Seokmin terkekeh pelan. "Hmm! Ini baru sahabatku!"

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

HOAM

Suara menguap Wonwoo dikelas membuat Jun yang duduk disampingnya menatapnya heran.

"Kau tidur jam berapa semalam? Tidak bisanya kau terlihat ngantuk dikelas"

"Aku mimpi buruk tadi malam." Jawab Wonwoo sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya

"Mimpi buruk?" Jun mengerutkan dahinya "Mimpi apa?"

"Mimpi bertemu dengan Minggoo"

"Minggoo? Anak kecil yang kau temui ditaman ketika kita liburan di changwon?"

"Hmm. Semalam aku memimpikan dia."

"Kenapa kau memimpikan dia? jangan – jangan dia sudah..."

"Jaga ucapanmu Jun. Aku yakin Minggoo baik – baik saja." Wonwoo memotong ucapan Jun, karena Wonwoo tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Jun tentang Minggoo. Jun pasti mengucapkan bahwa Minggoo sudah meninggal dan menjadi arwah.

"Didalam mimpi kemarin, Minggoo berkata jika aku tidak mengenalinya dan mengatakan aku jahat."

"Tidak mengenalinya? Kau jahat? Apa maksudnya?" Jun semakin bingung dengan cerita mimpi Wonwoo

"Aku juga tidak tau, sebelum aku mendapatkan jawabannya dia menghilang"

"MWO?" Teriak Jun terkejut

PLETAK!

Sebuah penghapus terlempar kearah meja mereka berdua. Jun dan Wonwoo menelan ludahnya paksa. Dan menundukkan kepalanya melihat Kim Songssaenim menatap mereka tajam.

"WEN JUNHUI. JEON WONWOO. KELUAR DARI KELAS!" teriak Kim Songssaenim nyaring dan menggema didalam kelas. Wonwoo dan Jun lupa jika pelajaran tengah berlangsung dan songssaenimnya adalah guru paling killer di Pledis Art High School.

Wonwoo dan Jun keluar dari kelas dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka merutuki kecerobohan mereka karena melupakan jika Guru yang ada didalam kelas mereka sekarang adalah guru paling killer.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jun bertanya pada Wonwoo ketika berjalan dikoridor kelas tingkat dua yang sepi.

"Aku akan keperpustakaan saja. Mengisi waktu dengan membaca. Kalau kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu saja. Kalau kekantin sekarang, aku masih belum terlalu lapar."

"Call. Kita ke perpustakaan saja."

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Mingyu tengah berada diantara rak – rak buku perpustakaan sekarang. Menatap deretan nama – nama buku yang tengah dicarinya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" suara dari belakang Mingyu membuatnya terlonjak kaget, Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jun ada dibelakangnya.

"Jun Hyung!" Mingyu memastikan bahwa orang yang berdiri dihadapnya sekarang ada Jun. "Sedang apa hyung disini?"

"Aku dikeluarkan dari kelas."

"Pprtt... hyung dikeluarkan dari kelas?" Mingyu berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Jangan menertawanku. Seperti kau tidak pernah saja" Jun mengatakan dengan nada sinis. "Kau sedang apa disini?" Jun mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Sedang mencari tugas. Kelasku sedang diberi tugas mencari literatur tentang akting di perpustakaan"

"Oh, kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Hm, aku sudah menemukannya. Tapi aku masih bingung bagaimana mengerjakannya. Ah, kau kan dari kelas akting hyung. Tolong ajari aku." Mingyu memohon pada Jun agar membantunya mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Jangan minta tolong padaku. Aku hanya ahli mengekspresikan saja. Kalau masalah teori seperti ini kau tanya pada Wonwoo."

Mendengar nama Wonwoo, Mingyu menatap Jun berbinar.

"Wonwoo hyung? Wonwoo hyung bisa mengajariku?"

"Hm. Dulu waktu masih tingkat pertama ada tugas sama seperti ini. Dan Wonwoo mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dikelas."

"Lalu dimana Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu terlihat antusias sekali "Pasti dia masih dikelas." Nada bicara Mingyu berubah murung.

"Ani. Dia disini" jawaban Jun membuat Mingyu terkejut

"Dia juga dikeluarkan dari kelas?" teriak Mingyu. Jun langsung membekap mulut Mingyu.

"Pelankan suara mu bocah! Ini diperpustakaan. Kau mau diusir dari sini?" ancam Jun. Mingyu melepaskan tangan Jun dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas?" Mingyu mengecilkan suaranya agar tidak mengganggu teman – temannya yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas.

"Aku dan Wonwoo berbicara dikelas. Dan kau tau guru yang ada dikelas sekarang adalah guru paling killer disekolah dan aku lupa itu. Jadilah aku terdampar disini bersama Wonwoo"

"Lalu dimana Wonwoo hyung?"

"Ada dimeja paling ujung. Dia sedang membaca novel. Temani dia. sekalian kau bisa menanyakan tugasmu padanya. Aku harus mencari buku untuk tugasku."

"Ne, Jun hyung."

Mingyu bergegas menghampiri meja paling ujung yang ditunjukkan oleh Jun. Mingyu dapat melihat sesosok makhluk berkulit putih yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Sepertinya dia tertidur" Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dengan perlahan – lahan, agar tidak membangunkan makhluk cantik ini. Duduk disampingnya secara perlahan. Mingyu ikut merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja seperti Wonwoo, berhadapan dengan wajah Wonwoo.

"Kau cantik sekali." Gumam Mingyu lirih sambil tersenyum, tangan Mingyu terangkat ingin mengusap rambut Wonwoo, tapi terhenti diudara. Diurungkan niatnya untuk mengusap rambut Wonwoo tapi dia menelusuri wajah Wonwoo dengan tangannya –melayang melalui udara yang ada disekitarnya saja- . Mulai dari dahinya, matanya, pipinya secara perlahan turun hingga bibirnya.

"Kau sangat Indah, hyung. Aku benar – benar jatuh cinta padamu." Gumam Mingyu dalam hati.

Tidur Wonwoo terusik oleh sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela perpustakaan, Mingyu tersenyum lembut memperhatikan gerakan Wonwoo yang terusik oleh sinar matahari. Mingyu mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi wajah Wonwoo dari terpaan sinar matahari. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo tenang kembali dalam tidurnya.

Tanpa Mingyu sadari, sepasang mata telah memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan olehnya terhadap Wonwoo. Sepasang mata itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu dan amarah.

"Setelah Soonyoung sunbae dimonopoli. Sekarang Mingyu. Dia juga ingin memonopolinya. Namja tidak tau diri. Maunya menang sendiri." Gumam seseorang dengan tatapan penuh amarah kearah Wonwoo

"Tunggu saja. Setelah ini aku kan memberimu sebuah pelajaran, yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau lupakan. Wonwoo Sunbae!" orang itu tersenyum licik kearah Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Wonwoo tengah membaca novel ditaman belakang seperti biasanya, menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk membaca novel yang tadi dipinjamnya diperpustakaan.

Derap langkah menyapa gendang telinga Wonwoo yang sedang fokus membaca novelnya. Sekarang ada tiga yeoja yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah datar Wonwoo mengekspresikan kebingungannya, karena merasa tidak mengenali tiga yeoja yang ada dihadapannya.

Salah satu dari tiga yeoja tersebut menyadari arti dari tatapan Wonwoo "Anyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim. Aku Kang Yebin biasa dipanggil Rena. Aku dari dari kelas akting tingkat pertama"

"Anyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim. Aku KyungWon biasa dipanggil Yuha. Aku dari dari kelas akting tingkat pertama"

"Anyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim. Aku MingGyeong biasa dipanggil Roa. Aku dari dari kelas akting tingkat pertama"

Mereka bertiga membungkuk hormat kearah Wonwoo yang tetap duduk tenang dihadapan mereka.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuan Sunbaenim." Kata Rena dengan senyuman manis. Wonwoo semakin mengerutkan keningnya

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?"

"Ini soal Akting. Aku mendengar rumor yang mengatakan jika Sunbaenim paling hebat mengekspresikan ketika beradu akting." Yuha ikut menambahkan

"Kami ingin meminta bantuan Sunbaenim dalam hal akting."

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu kalian?"

"Bisakah Sunbae ikut dengan kami?" Rena bertanya dengan sedikit gugup, karena Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

Wonwoo berfikir sejenak. Menimang kembali ajakan Hoobaenya ini "Baiklah. Tapi tidak sampai jam pelajaran dimulai" Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya.

"Te...terimakasih Sunbaenim"

Wonwoo mengikuti ketiga hoobaenya itu dari belakang. Terus mengikuti langkah mereka sampai Wonwoo sedikit heran ketika dia dibawa diujung koridor yang sepi yang terdapat gudang dipojok koridor.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Wonwoo heran, ketiga hoobae tersebut menoleh kearah Wonwoo dengan senyuman sinis.

"Aku sudah bilang kan sunbae, aku minta bantuanmu dalam hal akting." Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar nada bicara Rena yang dingin berbeda dengan saat Rena memperkenalkan dirinya tadi.

"Dan sepertinya kau tidak menyadari jika kami tadi hanya akting dihadapanmu. Akting sebagai seorang hoobae yang manis" Roa tersenyum mengejek kearah Wonwoo.

Jantung Wonwoo berdetak dengan cepat ketika menyadari jika dia telah dijebak oleh para hoobae yeoja ini. Tapi Wonwoo berusaha tenang. Dia tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu apa mau kalian sekarang?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari mereka. Rena yang mendengar nada bicara Wonwoo, merasa sangat kesal dan marah.

"Kami mau, kau menjauhi Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Soonyoung sunbae" Yuha berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendengar nama dua orang itu disebut merasa dadanya bergemuruh. Dia terkejut sekali. Tapi tetap ekspresi datarnya tetap dipertahankan.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhi mereka? "

"KAU MASIH BANYAK TANYA TERNYATA" teriak Rena memekikkan telinga. Terlihat sekali bahwa Rena tengah marah pada Wonwoo.

"Jelas karena kami menyukai mereka. Kau terlalu memonopoli mereka." Yuha yang ada dibelakang Wonwoo ikut tersulut emosi mendengar nada santai dari Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak memberikan ruang pada siapapun untuk mendekati mereka" Roa menjadi ikut tersulut amarah seperti kedua orang temannya.

Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum sinis "Jika aku tidak menjauhi mereka? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada menantang.

Ketiga yeoja itu benar – benar habis kesabarannya menghadapi Wonwoo. Mereka tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan menantang mereka.

"Kau menantang kami Sunbae. Yuha, panggil mereka." Perintah Rena. Yuha tersenyum sinis. Lalu menepuk tangannya beberapa kali.

Wonwoo dapat melihat tiga orang namja keluar dari dalam gudang pojok koridor, Wonwoo tidak mengenali mereka. Hanya tahu jika mereka adalah siswa tingkat tiga. Artinya adalah sunbae dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum mengejek "Main keroyokan, eoh!"

"Aku akan memberikan pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan, sunbae!" Rena tersenyum sinis.

Rena memberikan kode pada Yuha yang ada dibelakang Wonwoo. Dengan sekali dorong, Yuha berhasil mendorong Wonwoo dari belakang. Wonwoo yang tidak siap dengan serangan tersebut membuatnya tersungkur kelantai.

Dan dengan tidak berperasaan, Roa dan Rena menginjak punggung Wonwoo dengan sepatunya. Membuat Wonwoo sedikit meringis. Roa dan Rena menahan tubuh Wonwoo dengan menekan punggungnya sedangkan Yuha menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo kebelakang, lalu mengikatnya dengan tali.

Setelah ketiga yeoja itu selesai dengan urusannya. Salah satu dari ketiga namja itu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo agar berdiri.

"Kalian ternyata beringas sekali ya... aku tidak menyangka, kekuatan dari seorang yeoja yang sedang marah ternyata menakutkan." Namja itu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Terimakasih Aron Oppa. Sisanya aku serahkan padamu Oppa" Rena tersenyum manis kearah Aron.

"Baekho, Jonghyun. Kalian ikut bermain apa tidak? Sayang lho... kalau melewatkannya."

"Ya... jika kau mengizinkannya" ucap Baekho yang bersandar pada dinding gudang.

"Dia cantik sekali. Sayang kalau aku tidak ikut bermain" Jonghyun menimpali ucapan Baekho sambil menatap lapar kearah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sedikit takut mendengar ucapan ketiga sunbaenya ini, tapi Wonwoo tetap mempertahankan sifat tenangnya dan wajah datarnya.

"Cantik? Dia cantik Oppa?" tanya Rena sambil menatap horor kearah Jonghyun. "Namja menjijikkan seperti ini, kau bilang cantik? Namja murahan ini?"

Aron dan Jonghyun tertawa mendengar nada tidak terima dari Rena

"Hei, aku hanya berbicara sesuai dengan kenyataan. Dia memang cantik."Jonghyun mendekati Wonwoo.

Jonghyun mengapit dagu Wonwoo dan menghadapkan wajah Wonwoo pada tiga Yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya "Lihatlah wajahnya yang putih alami tanpa make up. jika kalian menghapus make up kalian. Aku yakin kalian tidak akan bisa menandingi kecantikannya. Kalian kan hanya cantik karena make up"

Jonghyun mulai mengendus – endus kulit leher putih Wonwoo. "dan dia juga wangi"

Wonwoo yang diperlakukan seperti tersulut emosi, dengan tidak elitnya Wonwoo menendang kaki Jonghyung. Yang membuat Jonghyung kesakitan. Melihat temannya disakiti seperti itu, membuat Aron tidak terima. Dia menarik kuat rambut Wonwoo, dan menyeretnya kedalam gudang diikuti oleh kelima orang tersebut.

Didalam gudang Wonwoo dilepar kearah bangku – bangku, Wonwoo berusaha berdiri. Walaupun dalam keadaan tangan terikat dan tubuh yang sakit, tapi Wonwoo tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan mereka. Wonwoo masih bisa melawan. Soonyoung pernah mengajarinya sedikit teknik taekwondo. Walaupun dengan keadaan tangan terikat, dia masing punya kaki untuk melawan.

"Kau berani juga ternyata" Jonghyun tersenyum mengejek kearah Wonwoo.

"Ayo bermain!" Aron mengajak kedua temannya untuk menyerang kearah Wonwoo.

Ketiga orang tersebut menyerang Wonwoo dari segala arah, Wonwoo masih bisa melawannya. Menendang langsung atau menendang barang – barang yang ada disekitannya untuk menjadi senjata.

Tapi keadaanya lama kelamaan membuat Wonwoo kelelahan. Wajah Wonwoo sudah penuh dengan luka. Wonwoo kelelahan menghadapi tiga orang sekaligus, dan lagi mereka menyerang Wonwoo secara bergiliran.

"Waaaaah ... Waaaaah... dia sudah mulai kelelahan." Aron menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Ayo kita mulai inti permainan ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi." Jonghyung menatap lapar kearah Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah siap, Rena?" tanya Baekho menoleh kearah Rena.

"Tentu saja Oppa. Aku sudah siap dari tadi." Rena tengah mengacungkan Handphone yang bermode Video. Rena siap merekam kejadian yang akan berlangsung beberapa detik lagi.

"Bagus" Jonghyung mendekat kearah Wonwoo, mencekik lehernya dan mendorongnya kedinding dengan keras. Membuat Wonwoo meringis kesakitan

"Aron, mulai permainannya. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat tubuhnya."

Mendengar Jonghyung mengatakan 'Tubuh', membuat Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang, jujur Wonwoo sangat takut sekarang. Dia bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sunbaenya ini.

"Lepaskan!" Wonwoo berusaha memberontak

"Waaah...waahh... lihatlah ekspresinya. Sangat cantik."

Jonghyung melemparkan Wonwoo kelantai gudang. Aron dan Jonghyung berusaha membuka jas Wonwoo.

"LEPASKAN! JANGAN SENTUH AKU BRENGSEK!" Wonwoo berusaha memberontak agar tangan – tangan yang berniat melepaskan jasnya bisa terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Baekho memberikan saputangannya pada Aron. Kemudian Aron menyumpalkannya dimulut Wonwoo agar diam, tidak berteriak.

Aron membuka dasi Wonwoo dengan beringas, sedangkan Jonghyung mulai mengoyak kemeja seragam Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih berusaha memberontak, berusaha melawan. Agar sunbae – sunbae kurang ajarnya ini tidak melecehkannya.

Wonwoo menatap pintu yang tertutup yang dijaga oleh Baekho, dia berharap ada yang menolongnya dari situasi ini. Dia melihat Rena dan kawan – kawannya sedang asyik merekam pelecehan yang sedang dilakukan oleh sunbaenya ini.

Mata Wonwoo mulai berair ketika Jonghyun berhasil membuka kemeja seragamnya dan memperlihatkan kulit putih halusnya.

"WOW, tubuhmu sangat indah, tanpa cacat!" Jonghyun menatap kagum kearah Wonwoo yang ada dibawahnya.

Wonwoo sudah menangis, dia benar – benar dilecehkan sekarang. Yang ada didalam pikirannya sekarang adalah dia berharap ada yang menolongnya.

"Soonyoung. Mingyu." Jerit Wonwoo dalam hati ketika dia melihat Jonghyung mendekat kearah lehernya.

BRAK!

Pintu gudang terbuka menampilkan sosok namja berkulit tan yang berdiri sambil memburu nafasnya – Mingyu - . Dibelakang Mingyu terlihat Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jun dan Woozi.

Mereka berlima menatap horor kearah Wonwoo, mereka terkejut melihat bagaimana posisi Wonwoo sekarang dan Wonwoo dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Sedangkan keenam orang yang ada didalam gudang tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat kedatangan Mingyu, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jun dan Woozi.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang melihat pemandangan tersebut, langsung berlari menerjang dua namja yang ada diatas Wonwoo. Menghajarnya mereka dengan penuh amarah.

Sedangkan Baekho tidak bisa berkutik lagi karena sekarang Woozi sedang mengacungkan tongkat bisbol kearahnya. Seokmin menghalangi tiga Yeoja itu agar tidak kabur dan merebut kameranya.

Jun menghampiri Wonwoo yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Melepas jas sekolahnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Wonwoo. Jun membuka tali ditangan Wonwoo. Jun meringis melihat tali itu terikat kuat ditangan Wonwoo dan ketika tali itu dilepas, Jun dapat melihat bekas tali yang jelas dipergelangan tangan sahabatnya ini. Sangat merah dan berdarah.

"Jun" panggil Wonwoo lirih setelah Jun melepaskan sumpalan saputangan dimulut Wonwoo

"Tenang, Wonwoo. Kami sudah ada disini, kami menolongmu. Kau tenang saja." Jun memeluk Wonwoo. Menyembunyikan kepala Wonwoo didadanya. Berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menangis terisak, mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu tentang pelecahan yang dilakukan oleh sunbaenya.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?" teriakkan Soonyoung didepan wajah Jonghyun, Soonyoung mencekik leher Jonghyun, setelah Jonghyun tidak berdaya lagi karena dihajar habis – habisan oleh Soonyoung.

"A...A...Aku, Ha...Hanya, mem..bantu Re..na" jawab Jonghyung terbata karena manahan sakit. Setelah mendengar jawaban Jonghyung, Soonyoung memukulnya dengan satu kali pukulan dan membuatnya Pingsan.

Soonyoung menghampiri tiga yeoja yang menatapnya dengan takut, tiga yeoja itu semakin takut melihat Soonyoung sudah ada dihadapnnya. Soonyoung menatap name tag yang ada diseragam mereka. Tapi tidak menemukan dimana dari tiga yeoja itu yang bernama Rena.

"Siapa dari kalian yang bernama Rena?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan nada menahan amarah, Seokmin yang berdiri disamping Soonyoung, mengerdik ngeri merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari sekeliling Soonyoung.

"Dia menakutkan." Batin Seokmin

Tiga yeoja itu tidak berani mengaku, mereka masih menunduk ketakutan.

"SIAPA DIANTARA KALIAN YANG BERNAMA RENA!" bentakan Soonyoung membuat semua orang yang berada digudang itu terperanjat kaget. Soonyoung benar – benar mengeluarkan aura kelamnya. Membuat semua orang takut untuk sekedar menatap matanya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Rena maju dihadapan Soonyoung sambil menunduk ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Wonwoo?" Soonyoung menahan amarah

"A...A...Aku, A...Aku, menyukai mu Sunbae" Rena menjawab dengan terbata – bata terlihat sekali dia sangat takut pada Soonyoung.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, aku menyukaimu Sunbae. Tapi setiap kali aku ingin mendekat, dia selalu menempelimu terus – menerus. Dan aku marah ketika kau dicium olehnya dikoridor waktu itu. Kau selalu pulang bersamanya. Memboncengnya dan dia memelukmu begitu mesra. Aku cemburu. Karena dia memonopolimu." Jawaban Rena membuat amarah Soonyoung memuncak.

Hak apa Hoobae kurang aja ini melarang Wonwoo dekat dengan dia.

"Dan juga Roa dan Yuha menyukai Mingyu. Tapi setiap kali ingin memberi perhatian pada Mingyu. Mingyu selalu pergi ketempatnya. Kami marah karena dia selalu memonopoli kalian berdua." Penjelasan Rena benar – benar membuat Soonyoung tersulut emosi.

PLAK!

Tanpa sadar Soonyoung melayangkan tamparannya dipipi Rena. Semua orang terkejut dengan perbuatan Soonyoung.

"ITU BUKAN ALASAN KAU BISA SEENAKNYA MENYAKITINYA SEPERTI ITU. PUNYA HAK APA KAU MENGATUR KU DAN MINGYU UNTUK DEKAT DENGAN WONWOO" teriakan amarah Soonyoung, membuat semua orang ketakutan.

Seokmin memegang tangan Soonyoung, karena dia bersiap untuk mengangkat tangannya lagi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Soonyoung, jika Seokmin tidak menahannya.

"Sunbae, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu pada seorang Yeoja" kalimat yang diucapkan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung menatap kearahnya dengan penuh amarah

"Yeoja? KAU BILANG DIA YEOJA?" teriak Soonyoung dihadapan Seokmin. Seokmin menelan ludahnya takut. Jujur saja ia takut melihat Soonyoung yang seperti ini.

"DIA BUKAN YEOJA! DIA IBLIS!" Soonyoung menghentakkan tangan Seokmin dengan keras. Soonyoung mendorong Rena dan mencekik leher Rena.

Soonyoung benar – benar mencekiknya, Seokmin berusaha melerainya. Menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung dileher yeoja itu. Karena dia tahu kekuatan tangan Soonyoung jika sedang marah. Karena dia pernah merasakannya.

"Sunbae hentikan. Kau bisa membunuhnya." Seokmin panik karena melihat Rena mulai kesulitan bernafas. Keenam yang berada digudang itu menatap horor kearah Soonyoung.

Dengan kekuatan tangan Seokmin, dia berhasil membuat Soonyoung melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Rena. Lalu memeluknya dengan erat agar Soonyoung lebih tenang. Sedangkan Rena berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Hyung. Wonwoo Hyung. Bangun, hyung!" ucap Mingyu panik, melihat Wonwoo yang ada dipelukan Jun tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap Mingyu merengkuh Wonwoo dalam gendongannya.

"Hyung, aku akan membawanya keruang kesehatan." Mingyu berlari keluar dari gudang menyisakan kekhawatiran diwajah Soonyoung.

"Sebelum aku melihat keadaan Wonwoo. Aku akan membereskan kalian semua." Soonyoung berucap dengan nada menakutkan.

"Jun. Kau urus dua orang yang sedang pingsan itu." Soonyoung menunjuk kearah Aron dan Jonghyun dengan mata tajamnya. Mereka pingsan karena dihajar oleh Soonyoung dan Mingyu.

"Kau" Soonyoung menatap tajam pada Baekho "Kau akan dibawa keruang Kepala sekolah dan saat ini juga kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah" perkataan Soonyoung membuat semua orang yang ada disitu sangat terkejut dengan keputusannya.

"Punya hak apa kau mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini? Kau bukan pemilik sekolah ini!" ujar Baekho dengan nada tidak terima, Soonyoung tersenyum mengejek kearah Baekho.

Sedangkan Jun dan Woozi menatap horor kearah seniornya ini. Karena dia tidak tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Hei, Soonyoung adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini. Teriak Jun dan Woozi dalam hati.

Seokmin hanya menatap Soonyoung takjub karena menganggapnya walaupun bukan pemilik sekolah atau kepala sekolah dia berani membuat sebuah keputusan yang mutlak dan seolah tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Kau akan tahu nanti!" Soonyoung menatap Baekho dengan tatapan meremehkan. Tatapan Soonyoung beralih kearah tiga yeoja yang menatap Soonyoung dengan takut. Bagaimana dengan nasib mereka nanti? Apakah mereka akan dikeluarkan juga? Mereka baru saja menjadi seorang siswi di Pledis Art High School ini.

"Dan kalian bertiga. Kalian tahu kan arti dari sebuah kalimat 'Pembalasan akan lebih kejam'? " nada menakutkan Soonyoung membuat mereka bertiga tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Soonyoung.

"Woozi. Tolong kumpulkan semua siswa – siswi di aula sekarang." Perintah Soonyoung langsung dilaksanakan oleh Woozi. Karena Woozi tidak ingin kena bentakan Soonyoung, jika Soonyoung sudah dalam keadaan marah dia akan semakin menakutkan jika dibantah satu kata saja.

Dan ucapan Soonyoung membuat tiga yeoja itu sangat ketakutan.

"Soonyoung sunbae. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Seokmin bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Karena jika dilihat Soonyoung adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menampilkan senyuman yang menakutkan "Tentu saja membalas perbuatan mereka terhadap Wonwoo."

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Wonwoo perlahan menggerakkan matanya. Perlahan – lahan membuka matanya dan pertama kali hal yang dia lihat adalah wajah Mingyu yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik – baik saja, hyung?" tanya Mingyu sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lembut.

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut kearah Mingyu, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Mingyu

"Hmm"

Mingyu membantu Wonwoo untuk duduk dan bersandar pada tempat tidur. Wonwoo memperhatikan dirinya sediri. Jas Jun masih dia kenakan, sedangkan luka – lukanya sudah diobati.

"Aku yang mengobatimu hyung! Penjaga ruang kesehatan sedang tidak ada diruangan ketika aku membawamu kesini." Ucap Mingyu ketika melihat Wonwoo sedang memeriksa dirinya sendiri. Mingyu menyerahkan air minum pada Wonwoo,

"Terimakasih" Wonwoo menerima air itu dengan senyuman.

"Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ada digudang ujung koridor?" tanya Wonwoo setelah selesai menghabiskan air minumnya.

"Aku tahu dari Ming Hao dan Seung Kwan"

 _***Flashblack***_

" _Minghao hyung, bukankah itu Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Seungkwan ketika melihat Wonwoo mengikuti tiga yeoja kearah koridor yang sepi._

" _Hmm, mereka mencurigakan." Jawab Minghao. "Kalau tidak salah, kau tadi melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan diperpustakaan?"_

" _Ne, aku melihat Rena,Roa, dan Yuha menatap Mingyu hyung dan Wonwoo hyung dengan penuh amarah."_

" _Jangan –jangan mereka ingin melakukan hal – hal yang tidak baik terhadap Wonwoo hyung"_

" _Mungkin saja. Sekarang kita akan memberitahu Mingyu hyung."_

 _Minghao dan Seungkwan bergegas mencari Mingyu, dikelas. Tapi nihil._

 _Mereka akhirnya menemukan Mingyu dan Seokmin dikoridor menuju kantin._

" _Mingyu hyung!" panggil Seungkwan dengan berlari kearahnya. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan tersebut_

" _Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu ketika Seungkwan ada dihadapannya._

" _Wonwoo hyung. Wonwoo hyung sepertinya dalam bahaya."_

" _Mwo!" Mingyu dan Seokmin terkejut_

" _Tadi Aku dan Seungkwan melihat Rena, Roa, dan Yuha menatap marah kearah kalian saat diperpustakaan. Dan baru saja kami melihat mereka membawa Wonwoo hyung kearah koridor yang diujung sana."_

" _Baiklah. Aku akan kesana. Seokmin-ah, kau beritahu Soonyoung sunbae. Beritahu dia mengenai Wonwoo hyung!"_

" _Hmm" Soekmin mengangguk mantap dan berlari mencari Soonyoung._

 _Soonyoung sedang duduk bersama Jun dan Woozi dikantin menikmati makan siang mereka tanpa Wonwoo._

" _Dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak!"_ _Soonyoung mengeluh pada kedua sahabatnya yang duduk didepannya._

" _Apa karena tidak ada Wonwoo? Kau jadi tidak bisa makan" goda Jun, Soonyoung hanya menatapnya malas._

" _Ayolah Jun, Jangan bercanda. Aku serius. Dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak. Apa ini berhubungan dengan Wonwoo?"_

" _Jangan paranoid begitu. Wonwoo baik – baik saja. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan membaca buku seperti biasa ditaman belakang. Dia sudah bilang seperti itu ketika kau meninggalkannya" Jun berusaha untuk membuat Soonyoung tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo._

 _DRAP DRAP DRAP_

 _Suara langkah kaki orang yang sedang berlari menyapa gendang telingan tiga orang tersebut, mereka terkejut melihat Seokmin terengah – enggah menghapiri meja mereka._

" _Kau kenapa, Seokmin-ah?" tanya Jun heran_

 _Seokmin menggenggam pergelagan tangan Soonyoung "Ikut Aku Sunbae!"_

" _Hei, lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Soonyoung tidak terima dengan perlakukan Seokmin_

" _Ini penting! Ini menyangkut Wonwoo Sunbae."_

 _Mendengar nama Wonwoo disebut, membuat Soonyoung panik._

" _Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

" _Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi ada yang memberitahuku jika Wonwoo sunbae dibawa ke ujung koridor sekolah yang sepi."_

 _Mendengar itu keempat orang tersebut lalu berlari kearah tempat yang disebutkan Seokmin._

 _***Flashblack end***_

"Seung kwan?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika Mingyu menyebutkan nama Seungkwan.

"Ne, kau kenal dengan Seung Kwan, hyung?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya heraan

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia anak dari Yesung Appa dan Ryeowook Eomma. Mereka adalah sahabat dari Appa dan Eomma. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Yesung Appa? Ryeowook Eomma?"

"Hmm" Wonwoo mengangguk "Kau mengenal mereka?"

"Tentu Hyung, aku mengenal mereka. Mereka juga sahabat dari Eomma."

"Sahabat Eomma-mu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Tapi jika mereka sabahat Eomma-mu, mungkin Eomma-mu kenal dengan orang tua-ku. Siapa nama Eomma-mu?"

"Heechul. Kim Heechul"

"Kim Heechul?" Wonwoo berusaha mengingat nama itu "Tapi aku belum pernah dengar mereka menyebutkan nama Eomma-mu"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama – sama bingung dengan pemikiran mereka masing – masing.

"Lupakan, hyung!" Mingyu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Seungkwan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum "Sejak aku masih kecil. Kami terpaut usia 2 tahun. Tapi keahlian musiknya yang jenius membuatnya bisa naik tingkat tepat dibawahku."

"Lalu tadi kau bilang lama tidak bertemu dengan dia?"

"Yesung appa dan Ryeowook Eomma pindah ke Jepang ketika aku berumur 1 tahun. Mereka pindah karena Yesung Appa merupakan komposes yang sangat jenius, suara nya sangat indah. Sehingga dia dipanggil ke Jepang untuk menjadi pelatih musik disana. Mereka kembali ke Korea ketika aku berumur 13 tahun, itupun hanya sekedar berlibur karena mereka harus kembali lagi ke Jepang karena pekerjaan, waktu itulah aku bertemu dengan Seungkwan. Dia sangat berisik, tidak bisa diam dan juga cerewet sama persis seperti Yesung Appa dan Ryeowook Eomma."

"Sekarang Seungkwan satu sekolah denganmu, bahkan dia satu angkatan denganku. Berarti dia ada dikorea. Pindah ke korea dan Hyung belum tahu?"

"Hmm. Aku belum tahu. Mungkin Yesung Appa pindah lagi ke korea atau hanya Seungkwan yang ada dikorea. Aku akan tanya jika bertemu dengannya"

"Oh ya... Dimana Soonyoung?" tiba – tiba Wonwoo teringat dan menanyakan pada Mingyu karena sejak ia bangun dari pingsannya, dia tidak melihat saudara kembaranya itu.

Mendengar nama Soonyoung disebut raut wajah Mingyu sedikit berubah muram

"Kenapa dia menanyakan Soonyoung sunbae, aku akan sudah ada disini." Batin Mingyu sedikit kesal

"Mingyu, dimana Soonyoung?" Wonwoo mengulangi pertanyaannya karena Mingyu hanya diam saja sambil menatapnya.

"Entahlah hyung. Aku tidak tau. Ketika aku pergi dari gudang Soonyoung sunbae dan yang lainnya masih ada disana. Kalau sekarang aku tidak tau"

"Kenapa dia tidak menyusulku kesini?"

"Kenapa dia harus menyusulmu, hyung?" mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu yang sedikit dingin membuat Wonwoo mengertutkan keningnya heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa dia harus menyusulmu? Kan disini sudah ada aku yang akan merawatmu. Kelihatannya kau dan Soonyoung sunbae sangat dekat."

Wonwoo semakin mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tidak mengerti ucapan Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya sedang berfikir. Kenapa Soonyoung harus menyusulnya? Karena Wonwoo ingin melihat hyung kembarnya itu.

Dan kenapa dia dan Soonyoung dekat? Tentu saja karena dia adalah saudaranya, makanya dia dekat.

Kenapa Mingyu mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat aneh ditelinganya, ada nada tidak suka ketika Mingyu mengucapankannya.

"Kenapa kami dekat? Tentu saja dekat, karena Soonyoung adalah..."

BRAK!

Ucapan Wonwoo terpotong oleh suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar. Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang terkejut melihat Woozi berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah – engah.

"Ada apa Woozi?" Wonwoo heran melihat Woozi terengah – enggah

"Woonwo hyung sudah baikan." Mingyu ikut menimpali, karena mengira Woozi khawatir dengan keadaan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, ikut aku sekarang di Aula!" nada perintah Woozi yang terkesan terburu – buru membuat dua orang itu berkerut tidak mengerti, Woozi terlihat gelisah dan takut.

"Waeyo?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada yang heran, Woozi tidak menjawab.

"AAWWW" rintih Wonwoo ketika pergelangan tangannya yang diperban ditarik oleh Woozi.

"Woozi hyung, Wonwoo Hyung kesakitan" Mingyu tidak terima dengan perlakukan Woozi pada Wonwoo. "Dia harus istirahat"

"DIAM KAU" teriak Woozi frustasi "Ini penting!"

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya "Jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku tidak akan ikut!"

"Kau harus menghentikan Soonyoung!" wajah Woozi terlihat frustasi

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Wonwoo semakin tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang Woozi ucapkan

"Soonyoung sudah gila. Kau tau dia membawa tiga hoobae yeoja itu ke tengah Aula dan mereka dikelilingi semua siswa – siswi Pledis. "

"Lalu?" sahut Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan, melihat itu wajah Woozi semakin frustasi

"Dia menyuruh siswa yeoja untuk melucuti pakaian ketiga hoobae yeoja itu. Dan harus disaksikan oleh semua siswa Pledis ini"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu membelalakkan matanya terkejut

"MWO!" teriak Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga bergegas keluar dari ruang kesehatan, sesegera mungkin. Untuk menghentikan kegilaan Soonyoung.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA!" teriakan Soonyoung menggema di Aula sekolah, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tidak ada satu siswa yeoja pun yang berani maju untuk menuruti perintah Soonyoung.

"Ampuni kami Sunbae!" Rena, Roa dan Yuha berlutut dan memegang kaki Soonyoung sambil menangis tersedu – sedu. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menatap sinis pada mereka bertiga

"Apa kalian mengampuni Wonwoo? Ketika kalian tadi melecehkan dan melukainya. Kalian hanya menonton sambil merekam adegan biadab yang dilakukan oleh sunbae – sunbae itu. Apa tadi kalian mengampuni Wonwoo? JAWAB!" teriak Soonyoung ketika mengatakan kata terakhir, semua terperanjat kaget. Soonyoung saat ini sangat menyeramkan, tatapannya semakin tajam seakan ingin menerkam siapa saja yang membantah perintahnya.

"Sunbae, tidak kah kau keterlaluan? Kau ingin melucuti pakaian mereka didepan semua orang" Seokmin memberanikan diri mengatakan yang ada didalam isi kepalanya itu membuat Soonyoung menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Keterlaluan? Didepan semua orang?" Soonyoung bertanya pada Seokmin dengan nada yang kesal

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo tadi, Hah! Wonwoo hampir dilecehkan. Jika tadi kita tidak datang tepat waktu, adegan biadab itu akan direkam dan disebarkan melalui media sosial."

"Tapi itu tidak terjadi, kita berhasil menggagalkannya kan."

Soonyoung tersenyum sinis "Ya, kau benar. Kita memang menggagalkannya, tapi..."

Soonyoung menatap ketika yeoja yang masih berlutut memeluk kakinya, Soonyoung semakin menampilkan Smirk nya

"Aku hanya ingin mereka merasakan apa yang Wonwoo rasakan. Merasakan rasanya saat dilecehkan."

Seokmin menatap ngeri kearah Soonyoung, dia melihat bagaimana seorang Jeon Soonyoung berusaha mati – matian melindungi Wonwoo, agar kejadian ini tidak terulang kembali pada Wonwoo. Tapi caranya benar – benar diluar ekspetasinya, bahkan ini adalah cara gila yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh siapapun.

"Jika kalian tidak ada yang mau melakukannya, maka aku akan memilih beberapa orang untuk melucuti mereka." Soonyoung ingin melangkahkan kakinya tapi kakinya masih dipegang erat oleh tiga yeoja yang masih memohon kepadanya.

"Lepaskan!" perintah Soonyoung

"Ampuni kami Sunbae! Ampuni kami! Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Rena menangis tersedu – sedu memandang Soonyoung

"Tentu saja kalian tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Karena setelah ini kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Soonyoung tersenyum sinis, ketiga yeoja itu tampak ketakukan mendengar ucapan Soonyoung.

Semua orang tahu bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi. Jika dikeluarkan dari Pledis Art High School maka tidak akan bisa melanjutkan mimpi didunia musik, Entertainment atau seni yang lainnya karena tidak akan ada sekolah Art yang akan menerimamu sebagai siswanya. Dan Agensi manapun tidak akan menjadikannya sebagai training diperusahaannya. Satu –satunya cara kau hanya bisa bersekolah disekolah biasa.

Soonyoung tampak berfikir, tersenyum mengejek kearah ketiga yeoja tersebut. Lalu mensejajarkan posisinya dengan ketiganya

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan membuat mereka melucuti kalian bertiga"

Ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum membuat ketiga yeoja itu dan semua orang tersenyum lega

"Tapi kalian sendirilah yang harus melepaskan pakaian kalian disini" perkataan manis Soonyoung membuat semua orang melunturkan senyumannya. Terkejut? Tentu saja, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Soonyoung sangat kejam ketika itu menyangkut hal tentang Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung!" panggil seseorang dari pintu Aula, semua orang menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Wonwoo yang diikuti oleh Mingyu dan Woozi.

Wonwoo menghampiri Soonyoung. Semua orang dapat melihat bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo sekarang. Wajah yang babak belur, pergelangan tangan yang diperban, dan pakaian yang berantakan tapi tertutupi oleh Jas sekolah Jun.

Pantas saja Soonyoung sangat marah, melihat keadaan Wonwoo pasti semua orang akan melakukan tindakan yang sama seperti yang Soonyoung lakukan batin semua orang.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Soonyoung menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran. Wajah dinginnya berubah lembut ketika berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

Soonyoung meneliti setiap inci tubuh Wonwoo dan menatap sendu kearah Wonwoo ketika tau jika kembarannya ini terluka cukup parah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Wonwoo lirih

"Hanya memberikan mereka sedikit pelajaran" nada bicara Soonyoung kembali dingin

"Hentikan Soonyoung-ah"

"Andwe!" tolak Soonyoung tegas

"Soonyoung-ah" Wonwoo berusaha membujuk kembarannya ini

"Aku sedang tidak ingin dibantah, Wonie!" Soonyoung menatap datar kearah Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo dan menatap ketiga Yeoja yang masih berlutut sambil menangis

"APA YANG KALIAN TIDAK DENGAR APA YANG AKU KATAKAN! CEPAT BUKA PAKAIAN KALIAN DISINI!" teriak Soonyoung,

"HENTIKAN SOONYOUNG-AH!" bentak Wonwoo kearah Soonyoung. Wonwoo memegang kedua pipi Soonyoung

"Tatap Aku!" perintah Wonwoo lembut

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan datar.

"Hentikan! Jebal! Ini bukan Soonyoung-ku!" Wonwoo menatap sedih kearah Soonyoung, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hentikan! Jebal!" Wonwoo terisak pelan dipelukan Soonyoung. Soonyoung tidak membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Hanya diam. Tidak bergerak.

Tatapannya penuh dengan amarah dan kekesalan. Seokmin dapat melihat itu. Dan itu menakutkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menghentikannya!" jawab Soonyoung dingin.

"Jika aku tidak melakukan ini. Maka akan ada Rena – Rena yang lain. Dan aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar orang – orang seperti itu tidak muncul kembali" jawaban Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap marah kearah Soonyoung.

"Tapi aku baik – baik saja. Sekarang aku sudah aman. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini!" sekarang Wonwoo lah yang marah pada Soonyoung.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya!" Soonyoung bersikeras dengan pendiriannya

Dia sangat keras kepala. Batin Jun dan Woozi

Wonwoo menatap marah kearah Soonyoung.

"ADA APA DENGANMU, SOONYOUNG-AH." Bentak Wonwoo. Semua orang terkejut dengan bentakan Wonwoo. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Wonwoo terlihat sangat marah pada seseorang, apalagi pada Soonyoung.

"INI BUKAN, SOONYOUNG-KU! AKU BENCI SOONYOUNG SEPERTI INI!" teriak Wonwoo frustasi. Soonyoung menatap terluka kearah Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Wonie. Aku sedang tidak ingin dibantah!"

Soonyoung maju kearah tiga yeoja tersebut namun lengannya ditahan oleh Wonwoo

"Maju selangkah lagi, aku akan marah padamu!" Wonwoo mencoba untuk mengancam Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi Wonwoo. Dengan kasar Soonyoung menghempaskan tangan Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Soonyoung menatap sedih kearah Wonwoo. Tatapan terluka, marah dan kekesalanlah yang sekarang ada dimata Soonyoung.

"TERSERAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN PEDULI LAGI!" bentak Soonyoung

"kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihatmu terluka. Kau tidak mengerti ketika kau merasakan sakit. Aku juga ikut merasakan sakitnya. Pergelangan tanganmu sedang terluka kan sekarang? Kau tidak tau bahwa sekarang aku mengalami hal sama disini" Soonyoung menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu itu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatiku ketika melihatmu dilecehkan seperti tadi. Kau tidak akan pernah tau itu Wonie! Kau tidak akan perah tau."

Soonyoung pergi meninggalkan Aula sekolah sambil berlari. Wonwoo yang ditinggalkan tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari Soonyoung.

"Dia hanya berusaha untuk melindungimu, sunbae. Apapun caranya!" ucapan Seokmin memecah keheningan diAula sekolah

"Mungkin caranya saja yang ekstrim. Tapi jika tidak begitu maka kejadian tadi akan terjadi kembali. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Hingga dia membuat siapa pun jera dan tidak akan ada lagi yang melakukan hal tersebut padamu" Seokmin mencoba menjelaskan maksud dari tindakan Soonyoung dari pengamatannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba menjelaskan apa yang aku lihat tadi." Seokmin menjelaskan karena semua orang menatap kearahnya yang berdiri disamping Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang ada di Aula.

"Jun. Bisa kau urus ketiga yeoja itu?" tanya Woozi setelah berdiri disamping Jun.

"Suasana hati mereka berdua sedang tidak baik. Jadi salah satu dari kita harus menenangkan mereka berdua juga"

"Hmm. Aku akan mengurus mereka bertiga. Kau tenangkan Soonyoung. Setelah aku selesai mengurusi mereka. Aku akan mengurus Wonwoo"

"Jun Hyung" panggil Mingyu

"Mwo?"

"Hm, Bolehkan jika..." Mingyu sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jun tersenyum kearah Mingyu. Dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh adik sepupunya ini.

"Boleh" jawaban Jun membuat Woozi mengerutkan keningnya, namun sedetik kemudian Woozi melihat Jun menggerakkan dagunya kearah Wonwoo. Membuat Mingyu tersenyum senang.

"Aku menyayangimu Jun hyung!" ucap Mingyu lirih "Terimakasih"

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih berdiri dalam diam.

"Wonwoo Hyung. Ayo kembali keruang kesehatan! Aku akan menemanimu." Mingyu memeluk bahu Wowoo lembut. "Kau harus istirahat sebelum pulang kerumah."

"Mingyu. Soonyoung marah padaku!" ucap Wonwoo lirih, tanpa sadar Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya.

"Ani, hyung. Soonyoung sunbae tidak marah padamu. Sebentar lagi dia kan menemuimu" Mingyu mengusap air mata Wonwoo dengan lembut

"Percayalah padaku" Mingyu tersenyum lembut pada Wonwoo, tanpa sadar Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Mingyu.

Membuat Mingyu terkejut. Dia tidak siap dengan tindakan tiba – tiba dari Wonwoo.

"Ya Tuhan. Semoga Wonwoo Hyung tidak mendengar debaran jantungku yang menggila." Doa Mingyu dalam hati.

Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo keruang kesehatan, tentu saja dengan Wonwoo yang masih bersandar dengan nyaman dipundangnya. Membuat Mingyu harus berusaha untuk menetralisir debaran jantungnya.

"Woozi Hyung" Seokmin menahan tangan Woozi ketika dia ingin pergi meninggalkan Aula

"Mwo?" Woozi menatap selidik kearah Seokmin

"Kau juga ingin mencari Soonyoung dan menenangkannya?" ucapan Woozi tepat sasaran

"Bagaiman hyung tahu?" Seokmin menatap Woozi takjub, seolah dia mampu membaca isi hati orang

"Dasar Modus! Cepat cari dia dan tenangkan dia!"

"Hyung terimakasih, kau baik sekali!" Seokmin histeris dan refleks memeluk Woozi

"Hya! Lepaskan! Jangan memelukku!" Woozi melepaskan pelukan Seokmin kasar.

"Mian. Refleks. Tapi terimakasih hyung" Seokmin berlari luar Aula.

"Kalian semua, silahkan bubar. dan kejadian ini jangan sampai songsaengnim mengetahuinya. Arra?" perintah Woozi pada semua siswa – siswi Pledis.

"Ne" semua menjawab dengan kompak.

Tapi hanya satu orang yang terdiam diantara kerumunan dan menampilkan Smirknya

"Tidak denganku. Dengan ini aku akan lebih mudah menghancurkannya!" gumam seseorang dan pergi bersama kerumunan siswa – siswi Pledis.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Seokmin berusaha mencari Soonyoung dan Seokmin berhenti ketika melihat Soonyoung duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolah.

Dari belakang Seokmin dapat melihat bahu Soonyoung bergetar. Soonyoung menangis. Seokmin menghampirinya, berlutut dihadapan Soonyoung.

Seokmin dapat melihat wajah Soonyoung yang memerah karena menangis

"Tenangkan dirimu Sunbae. Wonwoo sunbae baik – baik saja" Seokmin memberanikan diri menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi chubby Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya diam tidak menjawab, hanya terisak pelan.

"Aku tahu, kau hanya ingin melindunginya. Apapun caranya!"Seokmin duduk disamping Soonyoung

"Tapi caramu juga membuatnya terluka. Dia tidak ingin melihat kau seperti tadi. Dia hanya ingin kau seperti biasanya. Kau tahu tadi kau sangat menakutkan. " perkataan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung kembali menangis

"Aku...hanya tidak ingin...dia...terluka."

Seokmin membelai rambut hitam Soonyoung dengan lembut.

"Tapi kau malah membuat dia terluka. Dengan memperlihatkan dirimu yang kejam. Dia tidak ingin kau seperti itu"

Seokmin menyandarakan kepala Soonyoung pada pundaknya dan Soonyoung akhirnya menangis dengan keras.

"Aku tidak bisa melindunginya" ucap Soonyoung disela – sela tangisan kerasnya.

Seokmin mengehelai nafasnya, dia membelai lembut punggung Soonyoung. Memeluknya dengan erat. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangannya pada hamster-nya ini.

Dari lantai dua seseorang mengamati adegan dramatis yang ditaman belakang. Sama seperti kemarin ketika mengamati Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sedang naik sepeda ketika pulang.

Dia tersenyum sinis melihat Soonyoung

"Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar, kelemahan terbesarmu adalah..." dia menampilkan smrik yang menakutkan

"Jeon Wonwoo" gumamnya dengan suara yang menakutkan

 **TBC**

Siapa yang memandang dari lantai 2?

Penasaranan ndak? Hmm...#poseberfikir#

Bagaimana chapter 4 ini? Memuaskan kah? Bagaimana moment Meanienya? Banyakkah? Masih kurang?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Apakah chapter ini kepanjangan?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 3, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya, masukannya yang membangun. Di chapter 4 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. hehehehehe

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 4 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

HAPPY BIRTDAY untuk KIM MINGYU, yang tanggal 6 April 2017 baru merayakan ultahnya. Semoga panjang umur. Tambah cakep, semoga cepet putih dan makin nempel sama Wonwoo. Ciyeeee...yang tambah tua. Wkwkwkwkwkwkw. Selamat Ulangtahun ke – 20 / 21 (Umur Korea) KIM MINGYU. SARANGHAEYO # _ditabokWonwoo#_.

Dan terimakasih untuk para reader, aku akan berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang kalian tanyaan.

KeiLee's World : Mungkin benar juga apa yang kamu katakan sayang. Aku akan menulis untuk membuat orang lain bahagia. Terimakasih semangatnya yang sudah diberikan. _#CUP# satu kecupan Wonwoo aku persembahkan padamu#_

Alwayztora : terimakasih masukannya. Aku berusaha mengurangi pengulangan kalimatnya. Tapi jika masih ada tolong dimaafkan ya...dan untuk kapan Meanie tahu kalau mereka teman masa kecil? Itu rahasia dulu _#tertawa nista#_

itsmevv : siapa yang ngelihatin mereka? Masih rahasia _#tertawa nista#_ , klu penasaran selalu pantau terus, siapa tau aku cepet update chapter selanjutnya. Hehehehe. Makasih dah direview

MeanieSeries1706 : siapa yang mau mengejahatin mereka? Hayoooo...tebak dong! _#tertawa nista#_

JaeminNanana : Iya para emak bapaknya disini member SuJu. Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku juga suka sama mereka. Aku seneng banget waktu SEBONG mengcover lagunya U dan Sorry Sorry milik Suju. Itu kereeeeeeeennnnn bangeeeeetttt. Sumpah. Aku teriak- teriak waktu lihat itu. Apalagi Mingyu, Wonwoo, Soonyoung...Aaakkhhh...pokoknya semua member kereeeeeeennn bnget deh. Waktu mereka masih diSEVENTEEN TV juga sering mengcover lagunya suju kan? Lha itu jdi Inspirasi. Hehehehehehe

Salsha6104 : iya semangat koq. Tapi Salsha6104 juga harus baca dan review juga hehehehehehe _*maksa*_ ini chapter 4 dah update. Gmn? Jangan lupa direview ya

Wonu ingin selingkuh maz : makasih masukannya. Jangan lupa dibaca ya...q dah update nih! Jangan lupa direview juga. Gomawo.

reminie : Wonu kan emang aslinya agak manja – manja gimana gitu. Apalagi waktu ISAC dia nemplok mulu sama Soonyoung. Gara – gara sama Mingyu ditinggal ngerdus sama Jungkook _#Tertawa Nista#_

untuk yang belum diblz maaf ya...ndak bisa blz satu – satu tapi terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau review. Ini chapter 5 msh tahap proses. Soalnya ada persiapan UKK jd mungkin agak terbengkalai chapter 5 dan agak lama updatenya. Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku tidak bisa melindunginya" ucap Soonyoung disela – sela tangisan kerasnya.

Seokmin mengehelai nafasnya, dia membelai lembut punggung Soonyoung. Memeluknya dengan erat. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangannya pada hamster-nya ini.

Dari lantai dua seseorang mengamati adegan dramatis yang ditaman belakang. Sama seperti kemarin ketika mengamati Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sedang naik sepeda ketika pulang.

Dia tersenyum sinis melihat Soonyoung

"Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar, kelemahan terbesarmu adalah..." dia menampilkan smrik yang menakutkan

"Jeon Wonwoo" gumamnya dengan suara yang menakutkan

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai:

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit dan ff favorit saya.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **5**

 ** _Antar Wonwoo pulang. Aku tidak bisa menemui dia sekarang. Jaga dia. pastikan dia selamat sampai dirumah._**

 **Itulah pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Soonyoung pada Jun.**

 **"Nugu?" Woozi bertanya pada Jun ketika Jun melihat email di handphone-nya.**

 **"Soonyoung. Dia memintaku untuk mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Karena sekarang dia tidak bisa menemui Wonwoo."**

 **Woozi menghelai nafasnya "Soonyoung terlalu mencemaskan Wonwoo. Dia sangat melindunginya. Tindakan Soonyoung tadi benar – benar diluar ekspetasi kita"**

 **"Hm. Dia ternyata sangat kejam. Aku tidak menyangka Soonyoung bisa melakukan itu. Keinginannya untuk melindungi Wonwoo sangat besar. Aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksi Kibum Appa nanti mengetahui Soonyoung mengeluarkan beberapa siswa."**

 **"Soonyoung tidak pernah menggunakan kekuasaannya. Tapi hari ini aku melihat bagaimana seorang Jeon Soonyoung melanggar prinsipnya hanya untuk melindungi Wonwoo."**

 **"Kita lihat keadaan Wonwoo diruang kesehatan." Ajak Jun. Mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk yang ada didepan ruang kepala sekolah, setelah menyelesaikan masalah tiga yeoja hoobae dan tiga namja sunbaenya itu.**

 **Sepanjang koridor tampak lenggang, karena siswa – siswi Pledis Art High School sudah pulang. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan Jun dan Woozi melihat Mingyu yang tertidur disamping ranjang Wonwoo. Dan melihat Wonwoo sedang terlelap tidur.**

 **Jun dan Woozi melangkah perlahan, takut membangunkan kedua orang yang sedang terlelah tidur.**

 **"Jun" panggil Woozi lirih**

 **"Hmm"**

 **"Lihat itu" Woozi menunjuk sesuatu yang membuat Jun tersenyum lembut.**

 **Mereka melihat bagaimana Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Itu merupakan tindakan biasa, namun dimata Woozi dan Jun itu sangat manis sekali.**

 **"Sepertinya sebentar lagi posisi Soonyoung sebagai pelindung Wonwoo akan digantikan oleh Mingyu" ucap Jun lirih sambil mengusap rambut Mingyu lembut.**

 **"Hm. Kau benar sekali."**

 **Tindakan Jun yang mengusap rambut Mingyu, membuat Mingyu terusik dalam tidurnya. Mingyu terbangun dan terkejut mendapati Jun dan Woozi ada diruang kesehatan.**

 **"Hyung. Kau disini." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengucek kedua matanya**

 **"Hmm. Aku akan mengantar Wonwoo pulang"**

 **"Bisakah aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang?" pinta Mingyu**

 **"Maaf, Gyu. Ini permintaan Soonyoung. Aku tidak berani menyerahkan tanggung jawab yang diberikan Soonyoung pada mu."**

 **"Kau tidak percaya padaku Hyung?" tanya Mingyu sedikit terkejut**

 **"Bukan aku tidak percaya padamu. Tapi ini permintaan Soonyoung. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Soonyoung jika permintaannya dibantah. Dan ini menyangkut Wonwoo. Jadi aku tidak akan menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini pada orang lain, termasuk dirimu dan Woozi."**

 **"Tapi hyung, aku..."**

 **"Jebal, Gyu!" Potong Jun "Jebal, sangat membuat posisiku semakin sulit. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan Soonyoung. Suasana hati Soonyoung sekarang sedang buruk. Jangan menambahkan masalah lagi. Aku tidak ingin Soonyoung marah padaku. Tolong mengertilah!"**

 **Penjelasan Jun membuat Mingyu menggangukkan kepalanya, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Memastikan namja manis itu pulang kerumah dengan selamat. Tapi dia juga tidak boleh egois. Toh, yang mengantar Wonwoo pulang bukan orang lain melainkan sahabatnya sekaligus hyung sepupunya.**

 **"Nah, sekarang bagaimana aku membangunkan putri tidur ini?" keluh Jun melihat Wonwoo benar – benar tidur lelap tanpa terganggu sama sekali**

 **"Kalau seperti ini, biasanya yang bisa membangunkannya hanya Soonyoung. Sedangkan Soonyoung sedang tidak ingin menemuinya." Woozi ikut mengeluh mengingat bagaimana susahnya Wonwoo dibangunkan. Dia tidur seperi orang mati.**

 **"Memang apa yang dilakukan Soonyoung sunbae, yang membuat Wonwoo hyung bangun?" tanya Mingyu heran mendengar keluhan dari dua orang yang ada disampingnya.**

 **"Menciumnya"**

 **Jawaban singkat Jun membuat Mingyu terkejut. Sangat sangat terkejut. Mingyu nampak blank.**

 **Mencium? Mencium? Jun hyung bilang mencium? Itulah isi jeritan hati Mingyu**

 **"Mencium?" pekik Mingyu sedikit heboh**

 **Jun dan Woozi mengerutkan keningnya melihat reaksi Mingyu yang sedikit berlebihan menurut mereka. Apa salahnya mencium Wonwoo? Toh, mereka saudara. Tidak ada yang salahkah? Itu batin Jun dan Woozi. Tapi tidak dengan Mingyu, Mingyu masih shock mendengar ucapan Jun.**

 **Jun mengatamati ekpresi Mingyu dan tersenyum jail. Ternyata dia belum bertanya pada Wonwoo atau pada Soonyoung tentang status hubungan mereka. Dasar Mingyu. Batin Jun.**

 **"Mencium di kening. Bukan dibibir. Dasar mesum. Pikiranmu itu harus dibersihkan dari hal – hal yadong, Kim Mingyu" Jun memukul kening Mingyu dengan keras. Membuat Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan.**

 **Mendengar ucapan Jun membuat Mingyu bernafas lega. Ternyata pikirannya terlalu negatif terhadap Soonyoung.**

 **"Hyung. Boleh aku mencoba membangunkannya dengan cara Soonyoung sunbae?" tanya Mingyu pada dua sahabat itu**

 **Jun dan Woozi tampak berfikir, mereka saling berpandangan. Menimang permintaan Mingyu.**

 **"Tapi jangan memberi tahu Soonyoung sunbae atau Wonwoo hyung. Ini hanya rahasia saja." Mingyu sedikit bernegosiasi dengan Jun dan Woozi. Takut jika tindakannya akan dibocorkan oleh kedua orang ini. Jika dia ketahuan maka dia takut Wonwoo membencinya dan membuat Soonyoung menghanjarnya.**

 **"Daripada aku menggendonya pulang, lebih baik kita coba saja." Jun menyetujui usulan Mingyu**

 **"Tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab jika salah satu dari mereka mengetahuinya." Ujar Woozi malas**

 **"Asalkan mulutmu ini dapat terkunci dengan rapat. Maka tidak akan ada yang tau." Ujar Jun sedikit kesal.**

 **"Baiklah. Aku akan tutup mulut." Janji Woozi pada Mingyu**

 **Mingyu bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya kedua orang ini mau merahasikan tindakan modusnya pada Wonwoo. Ini kan kesempatan. Jangan disia – sia kan.**

 **Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening Wonwoo dan**

 **CUP!**

 **Mingyu mencium lembut kening Wonwoo. Tapi tidak ada tanda – tanda Wonwoo akan bangun.**

 **"Hyung. Dia tidak bangun" ucap Mingyu**

 **"Coba sekali lagi!" perintah Jun, Mingyu kembali mencium kening Wonwoo tapi tetap tidak menimbulkan tanda – tanda jika Wonwoo akan bangun.**

 **Tapi tiba – tiba ide gila dari kepala Mingyu muncul**

 **"Aku akan mencoba cara ini, jika dia tidak bangun berarti aku dan Wonwoo hyung bukan jodoh. " batin Mingyu, Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir raum Wonwoo**

 **CUP!**

 **Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo lembut. Hanya menempel tidak lebih. Tindakan Mingyu membuat Jun dan Woozi membelalakkan matanya terkejut.**

 **"Ya, Kim Mingyu." Dengan segera Jun menarik Mingyu menjauh dari Wonwoo dan memukul kepalanya**

 **"Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dasar mesum." Woozi menendang kaki Mingyu dengan keras.**

 **"Aww. Sakit Hyung!" rintih Mingyu kesakitan.**

 **"Kalian berisik sekali" suara Wonwoo mengejutkan mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga melihat Wonwoo sedang mengucek matanya dengan gerakan imut.**

 **"BERHASIL" pekik mereka dalam hati terkejut**

 **"Wonwoo berhasil bangun tanpa Soonyoung?" pekik Jun dalam hati**

 **"Waaahhh Daebaek!" Woozi menatap takjub kearah Wonwoo dan mengalihkan padangannya pada Mingyu.**

 **"Pangeran sudah datang dan berhasil membangunkan putri tidur" gumam Woozi lirih.**

 **Mingyu tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat Wonwoo bangun. "Ya Tuhan, Semoga aku dan Wonwoo hyung berjodoh."**

 **"Jun, Woozi. Kenapa kalian disini?" pertanyaan Wonwoo berhasil mengembalikan keterkejutan mereka bertiga.**

 **"Aku diminta Soonyoung untuk mengantarmu pulang."**

 **"Soonyoung?" ucap Wonwoo lirih**

 **"Apakah semarah itu Soonyoung padaku, sehingga dia tidak mau pulang bersamaku?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Jun dan Woozi dengan nada sedih.**

 **Jun menghampiri Wonwoo dan mengusap rambut hitamnya lembut. Memberikan senyuman menangkan pada sahabatnya ini.**

 **"Mengertilah sedikit, Wonu-ya. Soonyoung ingin sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin marah padamu sampai berlarut – larut. Dia akan kembali menjadi Soonyoung-mu. Hm. Kau mengerti?"**

 **Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jun. Mungkin benar Soonyoung ingin sendiri dulu.**

 **"Sekarang kita pulang. Donghae Eomma pasti sudah menunggu." Ujar Woozi sambil tersenyum.**

 **Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat tidur.**

 **Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dan tersenyum ketika ada dihadapannya. Lalu memegang tangan Mingyu lembut**

 **"Gomawo. Sudah menemaniku. Hati – hati dijalan nanti."**

 **Diam. Itulah yang Mingyu lakukan ketika Wonwoo tersenyum, memegang tangannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.**

 **Mingyu hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya dan mengganggukan kepalanya kaku. Jun dan Woozi yang melihat ekpresi Mingyu hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Sepertinya Wonwoo tidak menyadari jika tindakannya membuat Mingyu menjadi salah tingkah.**

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

 **Soonyoung berjalan bersama Seokmin sambil membawa sepedanya. Soonyoung menolak dibonceng oleh Seokmin ketika Seokmin menawarkan akan mengantarnya pulang.**

 **Soonyoung dan Seokmin berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Karena Soonyoung sibuk melamun dan Seokmin hanya bisa memandang wajah manis disampingnya itu.**

 **"Rumahmu masih jauh?" suara Seokmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Soonyoung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kearah Seokmin dan menunjukkan wajah bertanya –kau-tadi-bicara-apa-?.**

 **"Rumahmu masih jauhkan sunbae?" Seokmin mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.**

 **"Ani. Dipertigaan itu belok kanan. Dan sudah sampai didepan rumahku." Jawab Soonyoung. " Bisakah kau mengantarku sampai disini aja? Aku ingin sendiri."**

 **"Andwe. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, sampai kau tiba dirumahmu dengan selamat." Tolak Seokmin tegas.**

 **"Jebal! Aku benar – benar ingin sendiri" Soonyoung memohon pada Seokmin.**

 **"Tapi, Sunbae..."**

 **"Jebal!" suara Soonyoung benar – benar parau, dia benar – benar memohon pada Seokmin. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali untuk saat ini. Sudah cukup kejadian di Aula tadi.**

 **Seokmin menyerah, dia menghelai nafasnya.**

 **"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai disini. Tapi bisakah besok pagi aku menjemputmu disini. Aku ingin berangkat sekolah bersamamu."**

 **Soonyoung menatap Seokmin lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.**

 **"Call, besok pagi aku akan menunggumu disini. Ingat! Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Seokmin tegas**

 **"Hm" Soonyoung berjalan menjauhi Seokmin. Sedangkan Seokmin masih terdiam ditempatnya. Memandang punggung Soonyoung yang mulai menjauhi pandangannya. Tiba – tiba handphone Seokmin bergentar dan melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphone.**

 **KIM MESUM MINGYU**

 **"Yeobseyo"**

 **"..."**

 **"Sedang mengatar hamster-ku pulang" ucap Seokmin sambil menatap punggung Soonyoung yang semakin menjauhinya**

 **"..."**

 **"Ne, tunggu aku didepan gerbang sekolah. Aku akan kesana"**

 **Seokmin menutup Handphonenya dan pergi setelah Soonyoung berbelok dipertigaan.**

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Aku Pulang"

Suara Kibum memenuhi ruang depan.

"Selamat datang" Donghae tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kibum.

Donghae mengambil alih tas kantor Kibum

"Dimana **Soonyoung** dan Wonwoo?"

" **Soonyoung ada ditaman belakang. Sedangkan Wonwoo belum pulang. Tumben sekali hari ini mereka pulang sendiri – sendiri.** " Cerita Donghae pada Kibum,

Karena Donghae merasa heran melihat **Soonyoung pulang tanpa Wonwoo. Ketika ditanya dimana Wonwoo, Soonyoung hanya menjawab bahwa Wonwoo pulang dengan Jun. Donghae melihat wajah Soonyoung berubah sedih ketika ia menanyakan dimana Wonwoo.**

 **"** **Soonyoung tidak bercerita padamu?" tanya Kibum**

 **"** **Ani. Cerita tentang apa?" Donghae balik bertanya pada kibum**

 **"** **Apa ada yang aneh dengan si sulung kita?" Kibum bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae malah balik bertanya kembali. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tapi Donghae tetap menjawab apa yang dia lihat tadi**

 **"** **Ne. Soonyoung sedikit aneh. Dia terlihat sedih dan sepertinya ada masalah"**

 **Kibum tersenyum, lalu menunjukan dokumen yang dia bawa dan menyerahkan pada Donghae**

 **"** **Mwoga?" tanya Donghae heran**

 **"** **Lihat saja dulu" perintah Kibum, Donghae membuka dokumen itu dan membacanya dengan teliti.**

 **"** **Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kibum sambil duduk disofa ruang tamu.**

 **"** **Hanya data – data siswa – siswi Pledis. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ada 3 data yeoja tingkat pertama dan 3 data namja tingkat ketiga. Ada apa dengan mereka?" Donghae duduk disamping Kibum**

 **"** **Data yang diserahkan padaku tadi sore. Data siswa dan siswi yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena perintah dari Soonyoung." Jawab Kibum santai. Donghae membelalakkan matanya terkejut.**

 **"** **MWO?" Pekik Donghae nyaring ditelinga Kibum, membuat Kibum menutup sebelah telinganya karena Donghae memekik tepat disamping telinganya.**

 **"** **Dikeluarkan? Atas perintah Soonyoung?" ucap Donghae tidak percaya. Kibum mengangguk dengan santai**

 **"** **Ini pertama kalinya Soonyoung menggunakan kekuasaan yang aku berikan."**

 **"** **Tapi Kenapa?"**

 **"** **Itulah yang akan aku tanyakan pada Soonyoung** . **Aku hanya mendapatkan laporan dari kepala sekolah bahwa Soonyoung menelponnya dan menyebutkan nama enam orang itu. Meminta mereka untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ketika ditanya apa alasannya, Soonyoung hanya menjawab Jun dan Woozi yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaanya. " Kibum menjelaskan bagaimana dokumen itu sampai ada ditangannya.**

 **"** **Kau terkejut?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae**

 **"** **Hm, sangat terkejut. Ini benar – benar pertama kalinya Soonyoung seperti ini."**

 **"** **Aku pulang!" suara teriakan membuat Kibum dan Donghae mengalihkan padangannya pada pintu.**

 **Terkejut! Itulah tatapan yang ditunjukkan Kibum dan Donghae ketika melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang sedang melepas sepatunya. Donghae menghampiri Wonwoo**

 **"** **Apa yang terjadi padamu, Wonie?" tanya Donghae panik. Donghae memeriksa setiap inci tubuh Wonwoo. Kibum dan Donghae dibuat terkejut mendapati luka dipergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan melihat wajah Wonwoo yang babak belur.**

 **"** **Gwencana, Eomma."**

"Kau berkelahi?" tanya Kibum

"Ani, Appa. Aku tidak berkelahi"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Donghae memegang kedua pipi Wonwoo lembut. Takut menyakitinya. Karena wajah Wonwoo penuh dengan luka tapi sudah diobati.

"Tadi ada yang ingin melecehkan Wonwoo, Eomma." Suara Jun menyela, Jun dan Woozi masuk kedalam rumah setelah memarkir mobilnya.

"Melecehkan?" ucap Donghae terkejut.

"Tapi berhasil dicegah. Jadi hal itu tidak terjadi." Ucap Woozi.

"Siapa dia? siapa yang ingin melecehkan Wonwoo?" ucap Donghae menahan amarahnya. Dia tidak terima anaknya dilecehkan seperti itu.

"Tiga orang namja dan tiga orang yeoja."

Mendengar jawaban Jun, Kibum tersenyum. Dia sekarang mengerti apa alasan **Soonyoung mengeluarkan 6 siswa pledis itu.**

 **"** **Sekarang kalian masuklah. Dan makan malam. Pasti kalian lelah." Tawar Kibum.**

 **"** **Tapi Kibum..." sela Donghae, dia masih tidak terima dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar tentang peristiwa yang baru saja menimpa Wonwoo.**

 **"** **Biarkan mereka istirahat, hae. Terutama Wonwoo. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaannya. Biarkan dia membersihkan dirinya dulu."**

 **"** **Eomma, apa Soonyoung sudah pulang?" tanya Wonwoo lirih**

 **"** **Hm. Dia sudah pulang. Sekarang sedang ada ditaman belakang."**

 **"** **Kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Donghae**

 **"** **Hm. Aku ingin menemuinya!"**

 **"** **Jangan dulu Wonie!" cegah Kibum**

 **"** **Waeyo. Appa?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya heran**

 **"** **Jangan menemuinya dulu. Hatinya sedang tidak baik sekarang. Jangan membuat Soonyoung tambah bad mood."**

 **"** **Tapi, Appa..."**

 **"** **Appa yang akan menemuinya. Kalau nanti kau yang menemuinya. Soonyoung tidak akan menjawabnya dan akan semakin marah padamu."**

 **Jun, Woozi dan Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya heran, dari mana Appa nya tahu jika Soonyoung sedang marah padanya?**

 **"** **Dari mana Appa tahu, jika Soonyoung sedang marah pada Wonwoo?" tanya Jun heran.**

 **Kibum tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jun "Hei. Soonyoung adalah putra ku. Aku terlalu mengenal dia. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan dongsaeng kembarnya ini Dia bisa hilang kendali. Kalian sebagai sahabatnya pasti tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan."**

 **"** **Appa manapun pasti bisa menebaknya, jika Soonyoung tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Melihat Soonyoung tidak pulang bersama Wonwoo. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. "**

 **"** **Woah, daebak." Kagum Jun pada Kibum karena mampu memahami situasi hanya dengan mendengar cerita singkat tentang peristiwa yang terjadi tadi.**

 **"** **Sekarang kau mandi dan bersihkan dirimu." Perintah Kibum langsung dilaksanakan oleh Wonwoo.**

 **"** **Aku akan menemui Soonyoung." Kibum pergi meninggalkan tiga orang yang ada diruang tamu sambil membawa dokumen yang diletakkan Donghae disofa.**

 **Kibum sampai ditaman belakang dan dapat melihat Soonyoung tengah tertidur diayunan panjang yang ada ditaman belakang. Taman belakang memang didesain oleh Kibum untuk bersantai. Ada kolam ikan dan air mancur. Ditaman belakang juga terdapat berbagai macam tanaman yang Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tanam. Kibum juga meletakkan ayunan yag dapat diduduki oleh empat orang sekaligus.**

 **Kibum menghampiri Soonyoung, dia dapat melihat Soonyoung tengah memeluk sebuah bingkai foto dan dapat melihat sisa – sisa air mata yang ada dipipi chubby Soonyoung.**

 **Kibum menatap miris kearah Soonyoung. Sudah lama dia tidak pernah melihat Soonyoung menangis. Kibum mengambil perlahan bingkai foto yang tengah Soonyoung dekap. Kibum dapat melihat foto yang didekap Soonyoung adalah foto dia dan Wonwoo yang ada di Changwon ketika berumur 6 tahun.**

 **Kibum tersenyum dan menghapus sisa – sisa air mata yang ada di pipi Soonyoung dengan lembut. Mencium kening Soonyoung kemudian membelai lembut rambut hitam Soonyoung. Tindakan Kibum mengusik tidur lelap Soonyoung.**

 **"** **Appa" panggil Soonyoung ketika membuka matanya. Soonyoung** **mendudukkan diri. Kibum tersenyum dan duduk disamping Soonyoung.**

 **"** **Kau lelah? " tanya Kibum sambil membelai lembut rambut hitam Soonyoung. Soonyoung menjawabnya dengan senyuman.**

"Kau tidak ingin cerita pada Appa?"

 **Soonyoung menatap Appanya dalam diam, lalu tersenyum lembut**

 **"** **Tanpa aku berceritapun, Appa pasti tahu apa yang telah terjadi."**

 **Kibum terkekeh pelan, lalu mencubit pipi chubby Soonyoung**

 **"** **Bingo!" lalu menyerahkan dokumen yang dia bawa pada Soonyoung.**

 **"** **Kau mengeluarkan mereka karena Wonwoo." Soonyoung diam tidak menjawab**

 **"** **Ini pertama kalinya kau melanggar prinsipmu. Prinsip untuk tidak menggunakan kekuasaan yang Appa berikan padamu. Tapi demi Wonwoo, demi adik kembarmu kau melanggar prinsip itu."**

 **"** **Appa sudah lihat keadaan Wonwoo?"**

 **"** **Hm. Appa sudah melihatnya."**

 **"** **Bagaimana menurut Appa? Apa aku salah mengambil keputusan ini?"**

 **Kibum tersenyum simpul, dia membelai lembut rambut hitam Soonyoung**

 **"** **Kau sudah mulai dewasa. Kau sudah bisa berfikir mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Kau juga sudah mengerti dengan benar apa yang Appa persiapkan untukmu. Kau harus belajar untuk memahami situasimu. Kau dan Wonwoo lah yang akan meneruskan kerja keras yang Appa bangun untuk kalian."**

 **"** **Aku hanya ingin melindungi Wonwoo, Appa. Tapi tindakanku malah membuat Wonwoo terluka." Soonyoung memundukkan kepalanya dengan suara parau.**

 **"** **Tapi aku lebih terluka lagi karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya tadi. Aku sangat terluka Appa, melihat keadaannya tadi." Soonyoung terisak pelan. Kibum tersenyum miris. Lalu meraih Soonyoung dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengelus lembut rambut dan punggung Soonyoung.**

 **"** **Aku tidak selamanya bisa bersamanya Appa. Aku tidak bisa selalu melindunginya. Aku takut hari itu akan datang. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk membuatnya tetap terlindungi"**

 **"** **Sssttt, Soonyoung-ah. Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Kau akan bersama dengan Wonwoo untuk selamanya. Kau bisa melindunginya. Kau bisa menjaganya sampai kapanpun kau mau."**

 **Soonyoung terisak dalam pelukan Kibum**

 **"** **Ku baik – baik saja Soonyoung-ah. Kau baik – baik saja. Pasti baik – baik saja." Batin Kibum lebih mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh yang bergetar itu. "Kau kuat. Kau harus kuat demi Wonwoo."**

Tanpa disadari oleh Kibum dan **Soonyoung, Wonwoo mendengar semua percakapan dari tempat persembunyiannya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Appa nya dan Soonyoung.**

 **"** **Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Tentang apa? Hari apa yang akan datang?" batin Wonwoo bertanya – tanya.**

 **SKIP TIME**

 **Malam sudah tiba, tapi Wonwoo tidak mendapati Soonyoung masuk kedalam kamar. Wonwoo yang khawatir keluar dari kamar. Wonwoo dapat melihat dari lantai dua mendapati Soonyoung tengah tertidur diruang keluarga sambil menonton Televisi. Wonwoo menuruni tangga secara perlahan, menghampiri Soonyoung yang tengah tertidur, lalu mematikan televisi yang tengah menyala.**

 **Wonwoo mensejajarkan tingginya dengan wajah Soonyoung. Lalu menatap sendu kearah Soonyoung.**

 **"** **Apa kau sebegitunya marah denganku sampai kau tidak mau masuk kedalam kamar? Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu Soonyoung-ah." Wonwoo ingin menyentuh pipi Soonyoung, tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika mengingat pembicaraan Appa-nya dan Soonyoung.**

 **"** **Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan Appa?" Wonwoo bermonolog dalam hati.**

 **"** **Wonie, kau belum tidur?" suara Kibum mengagetkan Wonwoo yang sedang melamun. Kibum yang baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya sedikit terkejut mendapati Wonwoo sedang memperhatikan Soonyoung dalam diam.**

 **"** **Aku ingin tidur Appa. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa Soonyoung." Jawab Wonwoo lirih takut membangunkan hyung kembarnya ini. Kibum tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.**

 **"** **Tapi kau bisa tidur dengan Eomma kan? Hari ini biar Soonyoung tidur dengan Appa. Soonyoung masih butuh waktu untuk bertemu denganmu."**

 **"** **Tapi Appa, Aku ingin..."**

 **"** **Jangan sekarang! Cepat pergi tidur! Besok kau sekolah!" Kibum mengusap lembut rambut Wonwoo. "Susul Eomma, eoh. Bilang padanya Appa akan tidur dengan Soonyoung"**

 **Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya. Sebelum pergi Kibum menyempatkan mencium kening Wonwoo**

 **"** **Good Night. Nice Dream."**

 **"** **Selamat malam juga, Appa."**

 **Wonwoo tersenyum simpul pada Kibum. Kibum memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamarnya dan Donghae.**

 **Kibum tersenyum melihat Soonyoung benar – benar terlelap tidur. Sepertinya dia kelelahan hari ini. Kelelahan karena menangis. Sudah lama Soonyoung tidak menangis seperti tadi. Kibum menggangkat Soonyoung dengan perlahan-Bridal style- agar tidak membangunkannya.**

 **"** **Aigo. Berapa banyak kau kehilangan berat badanmu Soonyoung-ah?" batin Kibum ketika merasakan badan Soonyoung yang menurutnya ringan.**

 **"** **Kau harus kuat. Harus. Kau anak Appa!" batin Kibum miris ketika melihat wajah damai Soonyoung.**

 *****SOONWOO TWINS****

Suara dentingan memenuhi ruang makan. Kibum, Donghae, **Soonyoung dan Wonwoo makan dengan diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Biasanya suasana sarapan dirumah mereka akan terkesan sedikit ramai karena Wonwoo atau Soonyoung akan mengoceh tidak jelas. Menceritakan tentang pelajaran atau sahabatnya. Tapi pagi ini, sangat hening.**

 **"** **Aku sudah selesai!" suara Soonyoung memecah keheningan. Membuat Wonwoo menghentikan suapan roti yang akan masuk kedalam mulutnya. Soonyoung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyambar tas yang ada ditempat duduk yang memisahkan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.**

 **"** **Aku berangkat" tapi sebelum melangkah tangan Soonyoung ditahan oleh Wonwoo**

 **"** **Aku belum selesai sarapan. Kau tidak menungguku?" pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung Diam. Mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak ingin menatap Wonwoo.**

 **Sebelum Soonyoung menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Jung Ajumma datang mengantar Jun dan Woozi keruang makan.**

 **"** **Pagi, Appa Eomma." Sapa Jun dan Woozi kompak**

 **"** **Pagi Jun. Woozi. Kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Donghae**

 **"** **Sudah Eomma. Kamsahamida." Jawab Jun.**

 **"** **Aku berangkat!" pamit Soonyoung sambil melepas tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut. Tapi Wonwoo tidak melepaskan tangan Soonyoung. Malah semakin mempereratnya.**

 **"** **Aku belum selesai sarapan, Soonyoung-ah."**

 **"** **Aku ada janji untuk berangkat bersama seseorang." Ucapan Soonyoung sontak membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Wonwoo langsung beranjak dari duduknya.**

 **"** **Kau masih marah padaku?" Ucap Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya.**

 **"** **Aku ada Janji. Kau bisa berangkat bersama Jun dan Woozi"**

 **Soonyoung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Terlihat jika Soonyoung tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.**

 **"** **Aku ingin berangkat bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin berangkat dengan yang lain."**

 **"** **Aku ada janji." Jawab Soonyoung tegas**

 **"** **Tapi..."**

 **Donghae sudah mau menyela perdebatan kedua anak kembarnya ini, tapi tangan Kibum menahannya. Donghae menatap Kibum bingung, tapi Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.**

 **"** **Aku berangkat!" Soonyoung melepaskan tangan Wonwoo. Lalu mencium Appa dan Eommanya.**

Wonwoo menatap kepergian **Soonyoung dengan pandangan sendu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Soonyoung masih marah padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Soonyoung tidak ingin bersamanya. Biasanya jika bertengkar mereka akan berbaikan kembali tidak lebih dari 24 jam.**

 **Soonyoung keluar rumah sambil mengirimkan pesan pada Jun**

 **Jaga Wonwoo! Sesampainya disekolah jangan biarkan dia sendirian. Kau harus menjaganya!**

 **Selesai memencet tombol kirim. Soonyoung menaiki sepedanya dengan sesegera mungkin. Takut jika Wonwoo menyusulnya.**

 **Soonyoung menggayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ketika sampai dipertigaan Soonyoung melihat Seokmin sudah berdiri ditempat terakhir kali mereka bertemu kemarin.**

 **"** **Pagi Sunbae" sapa Seokmin**

 **"** **Pagi" jawab Soonyoung lirih. Seokmin dapat merasakan jika suasana hati Soonyoung masih sama seperti kemarin.**

 **"** **Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Seokmin membuat Soonyoung menatapnya diam. Lalu Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya**

 **"** **Kau masih marah pada Wonwoo sunbae?" sontak pertanyaan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung mengalihkan pandanganya. Tidak ingin menjawab bertanya Seokmin.**

 **"** **Aku hanya ingin memberitahu. Kalau kau masih marah pada Wonwoo sunbae, kau hanya akan menyakitinya saja. Bukan hanya dia tapi dirimu sendiri juga tersakiti. Karena aku melihat kau maupun dia tidak bisa jauh satu sama lain. Jika kau tetap seperti ini kalianlah yang sama – sama tersakiti"**

 **Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Seokmin. Seokmin bisa melihat jika dirinya dan Wonwoo tidak bisa jauh satu sama lain.**

 **"** **Aku hanya tidak ingin menunjukkan diriku yang seperti ini pada Wonwoo." Jawab Soonyoung setelah bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya.**

 **"** **Jika Wonwoo sunbae menyayangimu pasti dia kan memaafkanmu atas kejadian kemarin. Dan menerima keadaanmu apa adanya. Atau mungkin dia akan meminta maaf padamu karena sikapnya yang kemarin karena dia merasa bersalah setelah mendengar penjelasanmu. Kita tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti Wonwoo Sunbae akan tetap menyayangimu."**

 **Soonyoung tersenyum lembut mendengarkan perkataan Seokmin.**

 **"** **Gomawo."**

 **"** **Untuk?" Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.**

 **"** **Ani. Tidak apa - apa." Soonyoung tersenyum lembut. Seokmin merasa lega karena bisa membuat Soonyoung bisa tersenyum kembali dan merasa senang secara bersamaan karena bisa melihat Soonyoung tersenyum dengan cantik didepan matanya.**

 **"** **Siap berangkat kesekolah?" tanya Seokmin dengan nada ceria**

 **"** **Hm" hanya deheman dari Soonyoung yang Seokmin dapatkan. Seokmin lalu mengambil alih sepeda Soonyoung. Soonyoung ingin menolak**

 **"** **Jangan menolak. Cukup kemarin saja kau menolak untuk ku bonceng. Aku ingin berangkat bersamamu hari ini." Mendengar perkatan Seokmin, membuat Soonyoung menyerah. Hari ini dia tidak mood untuk bertengkar atau berdebat dengan Seokmin.**

 **"** **Siap?" ucapa Seokmin ketika Soonyoung sudah naik dibocengan belakang.**

 **"** **Hm"**

 **"** **Ayoooo... berangkat!" teriak Seokmin ceria. Seokmin menggayuh sepedanya tiba – tiba membuat Soonyoung terkejut dan secara reflek memeluk tubuh Seokmin. Seokmin yang menerima perlakukan tersebut tersenyum jahil.**

 **"** **Akhirnya dia memelukku!" tawa Seokmin dalam hati. Seokmin semakin semangat menggayuh sepedanya untuk menuju ke sekolah**

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

 **Disebuah ruangan kelas kosong, hanya ada kumpulan meja dan kursi yang tidak terpakai. Terdapat segerombolan orang – lebih dari 5 orang - yang berkumpul pada jam istirahat tersebut.**

 **"** **Setelah ini apa yang akan kau rencanankan?" seorang gadis bernama Jihyo membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sedangkan yang ditanya masih sibuk memutar – mutar Dart.**

 **"** **Ya, JongUp jangan diam saja. Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Jihyo yang kesal pada JongUp karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab**

 **"** **Diamlah! Aku sedang berfikir. Bagaimana menghancurkan dia. Aku benar – benar akan menghancurkannya kali ini. Setelah dia menendangku dari klub taekwondo sekarang dia mengelurkan yeoja yang kusukai dan hampir menelanjanginya didepan umum"**

 **Keampat temannya tertawa dengan keras mendengar keluhan JongUp**

 **"** **Itu salahnya sendiri kenapa dia tidak merencanakannya matang – matang sebelum bertindak. Sebelum melawan seorang Jeon Sooyoung seharusnya dia merencanakan dengan matang." Ucapa Hwayoung sarkastik. JongUp melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Hwayoung, tapi namja itu hanya tersenyum sinis.**

 **"** **Aku akan membalas perbuatannya. Karena dia telah merebut yeoja-ku"**

 **Tertawa. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh keempat temannya setelah mendengar perkataan JongUp**

 **"** **Bukan Sooyoung yang merebutnya, tapi memang Rena yang mengejar – ngejar dia." Jingyu menambah sesuasana menjadi semakin panas dengan ucapannya.**

 **"** **Ck...Ck...Ck...Rena tidak pernah menanggapimu sama sekali. Tapi kenapa kau ingin membalaskan perbuatan Sooyoung yang dilakukan padanya. Jangan membuang – buang waktu hanya demi seorang yeoja yang tidak pernah melihat kearahmu" Hyeonjin menimpali perkataan JongUp sambil tersenyum sinis.**

 **BRAK!**

 **JongUp menedang kursi yang ada disampingnya kearah Hyeonjin, membuat semua orang terkejut.**

 **"** **Jaga ucapanmu. Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu tentang Rena, kau akan habis ditanganku" JongUp mengancam dengan suara yang menyeramkan. Sedangkan yang diancam hanya memutar bola matanya malas.**

 **"** **Terserah kau saja. Tapi kau sudah masuk di klub dance tapi tetap tidak bisa menghancurkannya" Hyeonjin hanya menjawab dengan nada malas, JongUp sedang bersiap berdiri untuk menghajar Hyeonjin.**

 **"** **Ya, dari pada itu pikirkan rencana untuk menghancurkan Soonyoung. Sekarang kita sudah tau kelemahan terbesarnya adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat dia menderita karena Jeon Wonwoo." Hwayoung mencoba untuk meredakan suasana yang ada diruangan tersebut.**

 **"** **Jeon Wonwoo? Kenapa harus Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo bukan incaran kita kan. Apa hubungannya?" tanya Jingyu heran**

 **"** **Kau ingin menghancurkan Sooyoung atau Wonwoo?" tanya Jingyu karena tidak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari keempat temannya. Keempat temannya hanya memandangnya datar.**

 **Mereka berempat menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi, terkadang mereka bingung kenapa mereka punya teman yang tidak pernah bisa menggunakan otaknya secara maksimal. Hwayoung menghampiri Jingyu dan memeluk pundaknya dengan keras. Sambil tersenyum dengan paksa.**

 **"** **Jingyu. Jika kau ingin menghancurkan seseorang. Maka kau harus tahu kelemahannya. Jika kau sudah tahu maka kau akan semakin mudah untuk menghancurkannya. Kemarin JongUp sudah memastikan bahwa kelemahan Sooyoung adalah Wonwoo. Jadi kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau ingin menjatuhkan atau menghancurkan Sooyoung maka hancurkan Wonwoo terlebih dahulu, karena jika Wonwoo hancur maka seorang Sooyoung pun akan ikut hancur. PYUS! berantakan" Hwayoung menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Jingyu sambil mempraktekkan sebuah kembang api yang meledak keatas.**

 **Jingyu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.**

 **"** **Jihyo, kau punya ide?" tanya Hwayoung, Jihyo tersenyum sinis pada Hwayoung**

 **"** **Jangan panggil aku So Jihyo jika aku tidak bisa memberikan kalian ide."**

 **"** **Kau begitu bersemangat jika menyangkut menghancurkan Soonyoung." Ucapa JongUp sambil tertawa**

 **"** **Tentu saja. Karena dia pernah menolakku. Dia menolakku dihadapan semua siswa pledis"**

 **"** **Itu salahmu karena kau menyatakan cinta dihadapan mereka. Akhirnya kau sendiri yang menanggung malu karena ditolak oleh Soonyoung." Hyeonjin menanggapi ucapan Jihyo.**

 **"** **Diam Kau!"**

 **"** **Apa rencanamu?" JongUp bertanya pada Jihyo**

 **Jihyo mengerluarkan Smriknya**

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

 **"** ** _Kalau kau masih marah pada Wonwoo sunbae, kau hanya akan menyakitinya saja. Bukan hanya dia tapi dirimu sendiri juga tersakiti. Karena aku melihat kau maupun dia tidak bisa jauh satu sama lain. Jika kau tetap seperti ini kalianlah yang sama – sama tersakiti"_**

 **Perkataan Seokim tadi pagi kembali memasuki pikiran Sooyoung. Sooyoung ada dikelasnya dilantai dua tengah memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang ada ditaman belakang seperti biasanya ditemani oleh Jun dan Mingyu.**

 **"** **Jika kau ingin menemuinya maka temui dia." suara Woozi dari belakang mengagetkan Sooyoung.**

 **"** **Kau mengagetkanku"**

 **Woozi hanya memutar bola matanya malas**

 **"** **Temui Wonwoo, Sooyoung-ah. Aku tahu kau tidak marah pada Wonwoo. Kau hanya menghindarinya saja. Kau tidak ingin menunjukkan dirimu yang sekarang pada Wonwoo kan."**

 **Perkataan Woozi membuat Sooyoung memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub. Sahabatnya satu ini memang bisa mengenalinya dengan sangat mudah dan tepat.**

 **"** **Temui dia"**

 **Sooyoung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Woozi ikut tersenyum melihat Sooyoung akan menemui Wonwoo. Karena tadi pagi Woozi dapat melihat tatapan sedih di mata Wonwoo ketika Sooyoung meninggalkannya dan memilih berangkat dengan orang lain.**

 ******Taman belakang*****

 **KRUUUUYYUUUUKKKK**

 **Bunyi suara perut Mingyu membuat Wonwoo dan Jun memandang terkejut kearahnya. Sedangkan yang dipandang menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah karena malu**

 **"** **Kau lapar?" tanya Jun berusaha menahan tawanya**

 **HAHAHAHAHA**

 **Tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo, dengan tidak elitnya dia tertawa dengan sangat keras. Jun dan Mingyu hanya mengerjapkan matanya takjub masalahnya tadi Wonwoo terlihat sedih dan murung karena tadi pagi tidak berangkat dengan Soonyoung. Dan ketika disekolah, Soonyoung menghindarinya.**

 **Sekarang Wonwoo bisa tertawa hanya karena bunyi suara perut Mingyu yang lapar. Hal itu membuat dua orang yang ada disampingnya tersenyum. Mingyu bersyukur bunyi perut kelaparannya dapat membuat Wonwoo tertawa. Jika itu bisa membuat Wonwoo tertawa Mingyu tidak masalah jika bunyi perutnya berbunyi sepanjang hari.**

 **Menyadari tawanya sangat keras dan melihat kedua orang yanga da disampingnya terdiam, akhirnya Wonwoo menghentikan tawanya**

 **"** **Kalau kau lapar. Kau bisa kekantin" ucap Wonwoo sambil menahan tawanya**

 **"** **Aniya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu"**

 **"** **Aku disini dengan Jun. Kau bisa makan"**

 **"** **Aniya. Jun hyung pasti lapar juga. Iya kan hyung?" Mingyu bertanya pada Jun sambil memberikan isyarat matanya, agar mengiyakan ajakannya.**

 **"** **Oh... Ne. Aku juga lapar Wonu-ya. Ayo kita kekantin"**

 **"** **Aku tidak lapar"**

 **"** **Hyung, walaupun kau tidak lapar, setidaknya temani kami makan. Hm?" rengek Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghelai nafasnya**

 **"** **Arraseyo. Aku akan menemani kalian makan."**

 **"** **Kajja!" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan meninggalkan taman belakang**

 **"** **Ya... jangan tinggalkan aku." Jun mengejar langkah Mingyu dan Wonwoo**

 **Mereka bertiga pergi kekantin sekolah. Setelah sampai dikantin Mingyu dan Jun memesan makanan secara bergantian, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya duduk diam sambil membaca novel yang ia bawa.**

 **"** **Hyung, kau benar – benar tidak ingin makan?" tanya Mingyu setelah duduk didepan Wonwoo**

 **"** **Hm, aku sedang tidak selera makan."**

 **"** **Makanlah sedikit, Wonu-ya." Bujuk Jun pada Wonwoo, yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Wonwoo**

 **"** **Hyung, makanlah" Mingyu ingin menyuapkan makanan pada Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo menepisnya dengan pelan**

 **"** **Aku sedang tidak ingin makan Mingyu."**

 **"** **Ayolah Hyung, sedikit saja" Mingyu berusaha untuk membujuk Wonwoo untuk menerima suapannya. Tapi Wonwoo tetap menolak dengan tegas membuat Mingyu memajukan bibirnya.**

 **"** **Oh ya, dimana Lee Seokmin? Aku tidak melihatnya sampai sekarang?" Jun bertanya pada Mingyu berusaha mengalihkan kekecewaan Mingyu karena Wonwoo menolak suapan darinya, biasanya Seokmin dan Mingyu selalu bersama. Tapi hari ini dia tida melihat Seokmin bersama dengan Mingyu.**

 **"** **Tadi dia mengirim pesan padaku, katanya dia ingin mengerjakan tugas diperpustakaan."**

 **Jun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Ketika Wonwoo asyik membaca Novel ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang duduk disampingnya dan meletakkan makanan didepannya. Dengan tiba – tiba menyodorkkan sesuap makanan didepan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyingkirkan dari hadapannya suapan itu dengan pelan.**

 **"** **Aku sudah bilang sedang tidak ingin makan Mingyu." Tolak Wonwoo dengan lembut**

 **Tapi suapan itu tetap mengarah padanya "Aiiisshh... Mingyu!" Wonwoo yang sudah kesal akhirnya menurunkan novelnya dan menatap kearah seseorang yang ingin menyuapinya. Betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo bahwa seseorang itu bukanlah Mingyu tapi...**

 **"** **Soonyoung-ah" panggil Wonwoo lirih, Soonyoung tersenyum menanggapi keterkejutan Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam memandang kearah Soonyoung.**

 **"** **Mwogo!" Soonyoung kembali menyuapkan makanan yang tadi ditolak oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan perlahan membuka mulutnya dan Soonyoung menyuapkan makanannya. Jun dan Woozi tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang menurut ketika Soonyoung menyuapinya, tapi tidak dengan Mingyu, melihat interaksi Soonyoung dan Wonwoo membuatnya mendadak kenyang. Rasa laparnya menguap entah kemana.**

 **Wonwoo hanya menurut ketika Soonyoung kembali menyuapkan suapan yang kedua**

 **"** **Kau mau makan sendiri atau aku yang akan menyuapimu?" tanya Soonyoung ketika melihat Wonwoo hanya diam memandanginya**

 **"** **Kau masih marah padaku?" Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung, malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang lainnya. Soonyoung tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Wonwoo**

 **"** **Menurutmu?" Soonyoung tengah mengangkat alisnya berniat menggoda Wonwoo**

 **"** **Mianhae" ucap Wonwoo dan Soonyoung secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua tersenyum geli mendengar mereka mengucapkan kata maaf secara bersamaan. Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Soonyoung.**

 **"** **Mianhae atas kejadian kemarin. Aku bersalah padamu" Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan lirih.**

 **"** **Aku juga minta maaf karena aku juga bersalah padamu Wonwoo-ya." Perkataan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.**

 **"** **Ayo cepat makan. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Woozi mencoba mengingatkan kedua sahabat kembarnya ini. Jun sudah melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap, sedangkan Mingyu menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya tanpa minat.**

 **"** **Soonyoung-ah, aku ingin mencoba makananmu" ucap Wonwoo tiba - tiba sambil mengambil sesuap makanan yang akan Soonyoung masukkan kedalam mulutnya dan memakannya. Ketika makanan masuk kedalam mulutnya, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. lalu memandang makanan yang ada didepan Soonyoung.**

 **"** **Kenapa rasanya tidak terlalu berasa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memandang Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya memandangnya dalam diam, Jun, Woozi dan Mingyu terkejut mendengar perkataan Wonwoo.**

 **"** **Benarkah?" pekik Jun dan Woozi kompak**

 **"** **Hm" Wonwoo menganggguk "Coba saja."**

 **Jun dan Woozi kompak mencoba makanan Soonyoung, lalu heran ketika lidah mereka tidak terlalu merasakan rasa makanannya**

 **"** **Iya, tidak terlalu berasa."**

 **"** **Ne, tidak berasa sama sekali dilidahku. Kalau seperti ini kau tidak akan dapat asupan protein dengan baik Soonyoung-ah" ucap Jun sambil terus menguyah makanan Soonyoung.**

 **"** **Jadi selama ini kau makan makanan yang seperti ini?" pekik Wonwoo terkejut, Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi keterkejutan ketiga orang yang ada disampingnya**

 **"** **Aku kan memang tidak suka makanan yang terlalu berasa. Lagi pula aku mendapatkan asupan protein dengan baik. Kalian tenang saja."**

 **Ketiga orang itu pun mengangguk menanggapi alasan Soonyoung, tapi tidak dengan Mingyu, dia menatap Soonyoung dengan penuh selidik. Ada yang mengganjal hatinya ketika melihat raut muka kekhawatiran Soonyoung ketika Wonwoo mencoba makanannya tadi. Tapi Mingyu berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pemikirannya terhadap Soonyoung. Karena Soonyoung terlihat menyakinkan ketika memberikan alasan.**

 **"** **Sepertinya aku memang tidak punya peluang sedikitpun untuk bisa mendekati Wonwoo hyung" batin Mingyu sedih ketika melihat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo saling menyuapi satu sama lain sambil tertawa.**

 **"** **Wonwoo Hyung... Soonyoung hyung" panggil seseorang dengan histeris, serempak dua orang yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalnya, begitu juga Jun, Woozi dan Mingyu.**

 **"** Seung Kwan **" ucap Wonwoo dan Soonyoung kompak.**

 **Seungkwan langsung berlari kearah Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan memeluk leher keduanya dengan erat.**

 **"** **Aku merindukan kalian"**

 **"** **Ya...ya...ya... kau memelukku atau mencekikku." Ujar Sooyoung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seungkwan yang telalu erat.**

 **"** **Aku juga merindukanmu." Wonwoo balas memeluk Seungkwan dengan erat.**

 **"** **Hyung, aku pindah ke korea sekarang" ucap Seungkwan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk didepan Wonwoo.**

 **"** **Kalau kau tidak pindah ke Korea mana mungkin sekarang kau ada didepan kami, Boo" ujar Sooyoung sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Seungkwan hanya mencibir ucapan Sooyoung. Seungkwan lalu beralih menatap Jun dan Woozi**

 **"** **Jun Hyung, Woozi Hyung aku merindukan kalian semua"**

 **"** **Aku tidak" jawab Jun dan Woozi kompak, mendengar itu Seungkwan hanya mendengkus kesal. Melihat ekspresi Seungkwan semua orang yang ada dimeja itu tertawa.**

 **"** **Aigo. Kau masih suka merajuk ternyata" Mingyu ikut menimpali**

 **"** **Ya, Mingyu Hyung... kau juga ikut – ikutan dengan mereka. Meledekku. Kalian jahat sekali." Seungkwan menghentakkan kakinya kesal**

 **"** **Oh ya, Wonwoo hyung. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Seungkwan mengamati wajah Wonwoo yang babak belur.**

 **"** **Gwencana. Ini sudah diobati. Jadi aku baik – baik saja sekarang." Wonwoo tersenyum kearah Seungkwan**

 **"** **Mianhae hyung, aku tidak ikut menolongmu. Kemarin aku dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk melengkapi surat – surat kepindahanku yang ada di Jepang "**

 **"** **Gwancana. Aku juga berterimakasih padamu. Berkat kau, Soonyoung dan yang lain datang tepat waktu" Wonwoo memberikan senyuman lembut pada Seungkwan**

 **"** **Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kabar Yesung Appa dan Ryeowook Eomma?" Wonwoo mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan**

 **"** **Baik, Hyung. Mereka juga pindah ke Korea." Jawab Seungkwan dengan nada yang ceria kembali.**

 **"** **Lalu pekerjaan Yesung Appa di Jepang bagaimana jika sekarang kalian pindah ke Korea?" ujar Sooyoung.**

 **"** **Appa memiliki anak buah, hyung. Jadi di Jepang yang mengurusi adalah anak buah kepercayaan Appa. Sedangkan Appa mengurusi perusahaan orkestra dan komposer yang ada di Korea. Selama Appa di Jepang, Appa juga membangun perusahaan di Korea. Jadi sekarang Appa ingin tinggal di Negara sendiri."**

 **"** **Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook Eomma? Kalau tidak salah Ryeowook Eomma adalah perawat. Selama di Jepang apa Ryeowook Eomma juga bekerja dirumah sakit?" Jun ikut bertanya**

 **"** **Ani. Eomma bekerja di Klinik sekolah tempat aku sekolah. Kata Eomma jika dia bekerja di tempat aku bersekolah, Eomma bisa mengawasiku. Jadi dia bisa tetap merawatku. Jika libur sekolah, Eomma akan ke penampungan orang – orang tua dan aku akan membantunya. "**

 **"** **Lalu dimana Ryeowook Eomma sekarang?" tanya Woozi sambil menyeruput Jus jeruknya.**

 **"** **Lho, memangnya Sungmin Eomma tidak bercerita padamu, hyung?" tanya Seungkwan heran.**

 **"** **Eomma? Eomma tidak bercerita." Jawab Woozi sambil mengerutkan keningnya heran.**

 **"** **Aigo, ternyata Woozi hyung tidak tahu. Eomma bekerja di rumah sakit tempat Sungmin Eomma bekerja juga. Dirumah sakit milik Zhoumi Appa"**

 **"** **MWO? Rumah sakit Appa? Jadi Ryeowook Eomma bekerja di rumah sakit Appa?" tanya Jun terkejut mendengar jawaban Seungkwan**

 **"** **Jun hyung juga tidak tahu?" Seungkwan juga terkejut. Jun menggelengkan kepalanya.**

 **"** **Appa tidak bercerita."**

 **Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Sooyoung hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan ketiga orang itu sambil menikmati makanan mereka masing – masing.**

 **"** **Bagaimana jika kita nanti kerumah Seungkwan?" celetuk Sooyoung, serempak semua menatap kepalanya kearah Sooyoung**

 **"** **Kita juga bisa bertemu dengan Yesung Appa dan Ryeowook Eomma. Bagaimana?" Sooyoung memberikan ide.**

 **"** **Boleh juga" Jun menyetujui ide Sooyoung**

 **"** **Bagaimana jika kita berkumpul saja bersama dengan Appa dan Eomma." Wonwoo ikut memberikan ide.**

 **"** **Boleh juga Hyung. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kibum Appa dan Donghae Eomma" jawab Seungkwan**

 **"** **Woozi Hyung, hubungi Kyuhyun Appa dan Sungmin Eomma. Kita nanti berkumpul dirumah ku. Jun Hyung juga hubungi Zhoumi Appa dan Henry Eomma. Mingyu Hyung..."**

 **"** **Mian. Aku tidak ikut" Mingyu memotong ucapan Seungkwan**

 **"** **Waeyo?" tanya Seungkwan dengan nada kecewa**

 **"** **Kau tahu sendiri, Eomma seperti apa sibuknya. Sedangkan Appa kan ada di China."**

 **"** **Tapi masih ada Jongin Hyung kan?" Jun memastikan jika hyung dari Mingyu itu ada dirumah.**

 **"** **Tidak bisa, Hyung. Jongin Hyung pasti sibuk kuliah. Dan Jongin hyung pasti lebih memilih berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo hyung dari pada pergi bersamaku." Ucap Mingyu murung sambil menunduk. Jun yang mendengar itu merasa bersalah pada Mingyu.**

 **Wonwoo diam memperhatikan Mingyu yang tampak sedih. Dia tidak menyangka jika keluarga Mingyu seperti itu. Sibuk sendiri – sendiri tanpa mempedulikan Mingyu. Wonwoo dapat melihat kesedihan dan kesepian dimata Mingyu.**

 **"** **Jadi walaupun tanpa mereka kau tetap tidak mau ikut bersama kami?" suara Wonwoo memecah keheningan sesaat. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang ada dihadapannya.**

 **Wonwoo tersenyum lembut kearah Mingyu "Ikutlah! Kau masih punya kami. Walaupun keluargamu sibuk tapi kau masih punya sahabat yang menemanimu."**

 **Tertegun. Itulah yang dilakukan Mingyu ketika mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari selama ini jika dia sendiri selalu ada Seokmin dan yang lain lah yang menemaninya. Menyadari pemikirannya Mingyu tersenyum sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia, dia melupakan orang – orang yang selalu menemnainya ketika dia sendiri.**

 **"** **Kau mau ikut?" tanya Wonwoo sekali lagi.**

 **"** **Hm. Aku akan ikut" mendengar jawaban Mingyu, Wonwoo tersenyum sedangkan yang lainnya bersorak gembira**

 **"** **Ajak Seokmin juga." Ujar Jun, Mingyu menggangguk tanda setuju.**

 **"** **Ne, aku akan mengajaknya.**

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

 **"** **Soonyoung" panggil seseorang ketika Soonyoung melewati koridor lantai 1. Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya ketika ada yang memanggilnya, Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat Jihyo lah yang memanggilnya.**

 **"** **Waeyo?" tanya Soonyoung ketika gadis cantik itu ada dihadapannya**

 **"** **Biasakah hari ini aku pulang bersamamu?" tanya Jihyo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya karena merasa malu melihat Soonyoung menatapnya.**

 **"** **Kau sudah tahu kan aku selalu pulang bersama siapa? Jadi kenapa kau mengajakku pulang bersama?"**

 **"** **Hm. Jika bisa Wonwoo bisa pulang bersama dengan Jun dan Woozi. Kau bisa pulang bersamaku"**

 **Soonyoung hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Jihyo**

 **Yeoja pengatur. Memangnya siapa dia, berani mengatur Wonwoo untuk pulang bersama Jun dan Woozi. Batin Soonyoung kesal.**

 **"** **Mian. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku tidak suka pulang dengan orang asing" Soonyoung berkata dingin pada Jihyo.**

 **Sedangkan Jihyo berusaha menahan amarahnya ketika mendegar jawaban dingin dari Soonyoung. tapi Jihyo tersenyum menyembunyikan kemarahannya.**

 **"** **Jika kau tidak suka berjalan bersama orang asing. Anggap aku temanmu dan berikan aku kesempatan agar aku bisa disampingmu?"**

 **"** **Pemaksa!" ucap seseorang yang mengagetkan Soonyoung dan Jihyo. Mereka dapat melihat Seokmin berjalan kearah mereka sambil melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jihyo.**

 **"** **Sunbae, kau bisa ikut denganku?" ucap Seokmin sambil menarik tangan Soonyoung dengan lembut "Aku ingin bicara denganmu"**

 **"** **Hm." Jawab Soonyoung**

 **"** **Mian. Aku duluan" ucap Soonyoung sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jihyo, sedangkan Jihyo mengepalkan tangannya kesal.**

 **"** **Aku pastikan Kau akan hacur, Jeon Soonyoung"**

 **Setelah tidak melihat kebaradaan Jihyo, Soonyoung bernafas lega**

 **"** **Gomawo. Sudah menyelamatkanku dari dia"**

 **"** **Nugu?"**

 **"** **Mwo?"**

 **"** **Nugu? Siapa yeoja itu?" tanya Seokmin sambil menatap Soonyoung**

 **"** **Dia pernah menyatakan cinta padaku ketika aku tingkat pertama?"**

 **"** **Mwo!" pekik Seokmin terkejut**

 **"** **Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"**

 **"** **Aku menolaknya"**

 **"** **Waeyo? Padahal dia cantik. Sangat cantik."**

 **Soonyoung tersenyum ketika mendengar Seokmin memuji Jihyo**

 **"** **Karena dia tidak bisa menerima keberadaan Wonwoo yang selalu ada didekatku. "**

 **"** **Dari mana kau tau jika dia tidak bisa menerima keberadaan Wonwoo sunbae. Kau kan menolak cintanya?"**

 **"** **Sebelum dia menyatakan cinta, dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Dan kau tahu pasti jika ada aku pasti disitu ada Wonwoo. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku juga sempat menyukainya"**

 **"** **MWO!" teriak Seokmin heboh, Soonyoung hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Seokmin**

 **"** **Tapi dia selalu bilang** ** _"bisakah kita berdua saja. Aku tidak ingin dia mengganggu"_** **" Sooyoung menirukan ucapan Jihyo waktu itu.**

 **"** **Selalu kata – kata itu yang dia ucapkan ketika melihat Wonwoo ada didekatku. Aku ingin mempunyai seseorang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Ada Wonwoo maupun tidak ada Wonwoo."**

 **"** **Sepertinya Wonwoo sunbae sangat berarti bagimu." Ucap Seokmin sedih**

 **"** **Tentu saja. Wonwoo adalah bagian dari hidupku." Ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum ketika membayangkan Wonwoo.**

 **"** **Apa hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo sunbae?" akhirnya kata – kata itu keluar juga dari bibir seorang Lee Seokmin, Seokmin sudah hampir mati penasaran melihat betapa dekatnya Soonyoung dengan Wonwoo.**

 **Sebelum Soonyoung menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin, dia melihat Wonwoo tak jauh darinya. Wonwoo tengah mengaitkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Soonyoung melihat ada tempat sampah disamping Wonwoo, kelihatannya Wonwoo baru saja membuang sampah dibelakang sekolah.**

 **"** **Oh, Mingyu" ucap Seokmin ketika melihat Mingyu ada dibelakang Wonwoo sambil mendribel bola basketnya. Kelihatannya Mingyu sedang mengikuti Wonwoo.**

 **PRANG!**

 **Suara kaca pecah dari lantai atas. Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Mingyu serempak mendongak keatas. Mereka membelalakkan mata ketika melihat kaca jendela dilantai 3 pecah dan mulai berjatuhan kebawah. Dan posisi Wonwoo masih sibuk mengaitkan tali sepatunya. Soonyoung menatap terkejut ketika tau Wonwoo akan terluka jika pecahan kaca itu mengenai dirinya.**

 **Dengan sigap dan cepat Soonyoung berlari kearah Wonwoo dan memeluknya. Melindungi Wonwoo dari pecahan kaca yang akan melukainya**

 **"** **Wonwoo Hyung"**

 **"** **Soonyoung sunbae"**

 **Teriak Mingyu dan Seokmin secara bersamaan.**

 **TBC**

 **Kyaaaaa... Apa yang terjadi? #teriak dengan histeris#**

 **Lama ndak updatenya? Wkwkwkkwkwkwk.**

 **Sudah tahu kan siapa yang jahat? Tokoh antagonisnya sudah terlihatkan? Bagaimana menjawab rasa penasaran apa tidak?**

reminie : iyaaaa betul sekali. Ada yang mau menghancurkan Soonyoung melalui Wonwoo. Makasih dah direview

Salsha6104 : mereka dah mulai pendekatan sama si kembar. Hehehehe. Walaupun mereka baper siiihhhh... wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw. Makasih dah direview

Han265 : makasih dah suka sama ceritanya. Ini dah update? Gimana updatenya kilat ndak? Wkwkwkwkwk

itsmevv : iya ini dah diupdate. Pokoknya pantengin terus deh...siapa tau aku updatenya cepet. Makasih ya dah mau baca ceritaku.

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : iya para Seme sudah diberi izin. Wkwkwkwkwkwkw

JaeminNanana : mungkin saja mereka renkarnasinya Suju wkwkwkw. Soalnya CEO nya Plediskan pernah kerja di SM dan jadi Managernya BOA lhooooo... makanya Seventeen banyak bnget mengcover lagunya Suju. Bagian mana yang bikin Baper? Penasaran aku? 'Itu siapa lagi yg mau buat onar?' sudah dijawab kan di chapter ini. Gimana? Sudah terjawabkan rasa penasaranya. Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Wonu : Hwayoung salah satunya. Salah duanya sudah dijawab dichapter ini. Hehehehehehe

Reni : udah update nih. Hehehehehe makasih dah mau review

Alwayztora : emang masih ada yang rusuh koq. Wkwkwkwkwkw. Gimana chapter ini? Bagus kah?

Kenapa Heenim yang jadi mak nya Mingyu? Karena sama2 bermarga Kim. Kenapa bukan jdi emaknya Jun? Karena Jun orang China. Sebenarnya aku juga pengen gitu tapi bingung milih ortu buat Mingyu. Jadinya yang paling hot dan cantik yang Heenim deh. Kan kalau emaknya cantik anak cwoknya pasti cakep dong. Wkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwk

Bagaimana chapter 4 ini? Memuaskan kah? Bagaimana moment Meanienya? Banyakkah? Masih kurang?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Moment Meanienya? Seoksoonnya?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 3, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya, masukannya yang membangun. Di chapter 4 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. hehehehehe

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 4 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	6. Chapter 6

**PRANG!**

 **Suara kaca pecah dari lantai atas. Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Mingyu serempak mendongak keatas. Mereka membelalakkan mata ketika melihat kaca jendela dilantai 3 pecah dan mulai berjatuhan kebawah. Dan posisi Wonwoo masih sibuk mengaitkan tali sepatunya. Soonyoung menatap terkejut ketika tau Wonwoo akan terluka jika pecahan kaca itu mengenai dirinya.**

 **Dengan sigap dan cepat Soonyoung berlari kearah Wonwoo dan memeluknya. Melindungi Wonwoo dari pecahan kaca yang akan melukainya**

 **"** **Wonwoo Hyung"**

 **"** **Soonyoung sunbae"**

 **Teriak Mingyu dan Seokmin secara bersamaan.**

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **6**

Soonyoung berusaha melindungi tubuh Wonwoo. Dalam hati dia terus berharap jangan sampai pecahan kaca mengenai Wonwoo walaupun hanya mengoresnya sedikit saja. Soonyoung merasa heran ketika tidak merasakan sakit dipunggungnya. Jika pecahan kaca itu mengenai dirinya maka dia akan merasakan sakit. Tapi sekarang yang dia rasakan adalah kehangatan yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, mencoba melihat hal apa yang membuat dia tidak merasakan sakit. Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Seokmin dan Mingyu tengah melindunginya dan Wonwoo dari pecahan kaca itu.

"Sunbae, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Seokmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya, begitu pula dengan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung kau baik – baik saja?"

Soonyoung terkejut dalam diam sedangkan Wonwoo nampak masih blank atas kejadiaan yang baru saja terjadi. Wonwoo melihat pecahan kaca berserakan disekitar mereka.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Seokmin mengulang pertanyaannya sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersadar dari keterkejutannya

"Ah, Ne. Gwencana"

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo, meneliti setiap Inci dari tubuh Wonwoo. Memastikan jika Wonwoo tidak terluka.

"Gwencana?" tatap Soonyoung khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja disini ketika pacahan kaca hampir mengenaimu?" Soonyoung sedikit menyentak Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya tahu kau berlari kearahku dan memelukku. Sebelum itu aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi"

Sooyoung membuang nafasnya kasar, jika tadi dia tidak melihat Wonwoo pasti Wonwoo akan terkena pecahan kaca itu dan terluka. Sooyoung beralih menatap Mingyu dan Seokmin

"Kalian baik – baik saja?" tanya Sooyoung

"Ah, Ne. Aku baik – baik saja" jawab Mingyu, sedangkan Seokmin melihat apakah Mingyu benar – benar baik –baik saja, Seokmin memutar bola matanya malas melihat punggung Mingyu ada seikit darahnya begitu pula dengan dia, dia merasakan sedikit perih dibagian punggungnya.

"Apanya yang baik – baik saja?" ujar Seokmin sambil menepuk punggung Mingyu dengan keras

"Aww. Sakit bodoh." Pekik Mingyu sambil merintih kesakitan

Mendengar pekikan Mingyu, Wonwoo melihat keadaan Mingyu dan terkejut melihat punggung Mingyu ada darah dan sedikit pecahan kaca yang menancap dipunggungnya.

"Ommo. Mingyu... kau berdarah." Jerit Wonwoo

"Iya hyung, berdarah. Tapi aku baik – baik saja."

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan. Kita obati lukamu di sana." Ajak Wonwoo sambil menggandeng tangan Mingyu. Mingyu hanya diam mengikuti langkah Wonwoo. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika Wonwoo menggandeng tangannya.

"Kau juga harus diobati." Ucap Sooyoung pada Seokmin.

"Tidak usah. Aku baik – baik saja"

Mendengar jawaban Seokmin, Sooyoung sudah ingin bersiap memukul punggung Seokmin

"Ne...Ne...Ne... kita keruang kesehatan." Seokmin berusaha menghindar sebelum Sooyoung benar – benar akan memperparah luka dipunggungnya.

"Kau keruang kesehatan. Aku akan melihat di lantai 3 apa yang terjadi sehingga kaca jendela itu pecah."

"Ah, Ne."

"Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Sooyoung sebelum meninggalkan Seokmin

"Hm, Mwoga?"

"Bisa kau jaga Wonwoo sampai aku kembali. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian di ruang kesehatan jika teman tiang mu itu pergi dari ruang kesehatan"

"Tapi Mingyu tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sunbae. Aku jamin itu"

"Aku percaya. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, bahwa Wonwoo tidak sendiri selama aku tidak ada."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya"

"Gomawo"

Sooyoung bergegas menuju kelantai tiga tempat kaca jendela yang pecah, sedangkan Seokmin masih diam melihat punggung Sooyoung yang semakin menjauh

"Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Kenapa kau memberikan tanggung jawab itu padaku? Tidakkah kau tau itu sangat menyakitkan untuk ku. Kau selalu ingin melindunginya tanpa mempedulikan dirimu sendiri. Aku juga ingin melindungimu dan menjagamu" pemikiran itu terus berkecamuk di pikiran Seokmin.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Sial. Rencana Jihyo gagal."

JongUp menendang kursi yang ada disamping Pintu. Tindakan itu membuat teman – temannya terperanjat kaget.

"Tidak mungkin rencanaku gagal. Aku sudah merencanakannya dengan matang - matang" protes Jihyo

"Apa kita ketahuan oleh Sooyoung?" Hwayoung sedikit khawatir mendengar ucapan JongUp

"Tidak. Kita tidak ketahuan. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana aku bermain kan. Aku menyuruh seseorang untuk memecahkan kaca dan orang itu harus berpura – pura pingsan atau terluka. Jadi jika Sooyoung menemukaannya maka dia akan beranggapan jika itu hanya kecelakaan bukan kesengajaan. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Sooyoung. Dia akan mencari tahu siapa yang berniat melukai Wonwoo"

"Wow. Daebak. Kau benar – benar licik" puji Jingyu

"Kau ingin menghancurkan Sooyoung tapi tidak mau tanganmu kotor. Lembar batu sembunyi tangan, eoh! Sangat licik" Hyeonjin menggelengkan kepalanya kagum.

"Kalau kau mempunyai ini" ucap JongUp sambil menunjuk pelipisnya "Gunakan secara maksimal. Maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau" JongUp menyeringai lebar.

"Lalu bagian mana rencana Jihyo yang gagal?" tanya Hwayoung heran

"Ada dua Hoobae sok pahlawan melindungi mereka. Sebenarnya aku berniat hanya melukai Wonwoo tapi diluar dugaan Sooyoung menuju tempat dimana Wonwoo berada. Lalu ada dua hoobae yang ada ditempat itu, dan dua orang itu diluar perhitunganku. Mereka datang menyelamatkan Sooyoung dan Wonwoo"

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah menahan Sooyoung, Jihyo-ah?" tanya JongUp sambil menatap satu – satunya gadis digroup mereka

"Hm. Tadi aku sudah berniat ingin mengajak Sooyoung berdebat. Tapi ada hoobae yang membuat perdebatan itu berhenti dan membuat Sooyoung pergi ditempat Wonwoo berada. Benar kata JongUp, para hoobae itu diluar perhitungan kita." Ujar Jihyo sedikit kesal mengingat bagaimana hoobae tadi membawa Soonyoung pergi darinya.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib orang memecahkan kaca atas suruhanmu?" tanya Hwayoung penasaran, bagaimana nasib orang itu. Mengingat bagaimana bahaya seorang Jeon Soonyoung jika tahu kejadian itu sengaja dibuat untuk melukai Wonwoo

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memilih orang yang paling pintar akting dari kelas Akting di tingkat pertama." Jawab JongUp sambil tersenyum sinis

"Nugu?"

"Zuho"

"Zuho? Anak tingkat pertama yang berhasil ditawari oleh perusahan Entertainment sebelum dia masuk ke sekolah ini?" pekik Jingyu tidak percaya

"Tepat sekali. Karena bakat aktingnya itu lah dia ditawari masuk perusahaan itu, tanpa harus bersusah payah audisi dan dia langsung mendapatkan peran utama."

"Wow. Daebak! Tapi bagaimana jika dia ketahuan oleh Sooyoung?" Hyeonjin masih mempertanyakan hal yang dikhawatirkan

"Tidak! Aku jamin itu."

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Jihyo

"Kau akan tau nanti. Aku masih punya rencana untuk menghancurkannya" JongUp mengeluarkan Smirknya yang mengerikan

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Soonyoung tengah memapah Zuho menuju keruang kesehatan

"Jika tadi Sunbae tidak melihat dilantai tiga aku tidak tahu nasib ku bagaimana jadinya. Pasti aku seharian akan ditempat itu terus karena lantai itu tidak digunakan sama sekali" ucap Zuho sesekali meringis sakit dibagian kakinya yang terkilir dan ada darah dibagian telapak tangannya.

Mendengar itu Soonyoung hanya tersenyum lembut

"Bagaimana kau bisa disana?"

"Aku dihukum dan dikeluarkan dari kelas karena aku tidak mengerjakan tugas. Dan hukumannya membersihkan lantai tiga yang tidak terpakai itu. Saat membersihkan tanpa sengaja aku terpeleset dan gagang pel yang ku pegang mengenai kaca."

"Apakah hanya kau sediri yang tidak mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Soonyoung sambil sesekali membenarkan tangan Zuho yang ada dibahunya

"Ne, aku sibuk karena harus syuting. Dan aku melupakan tugasku. Aku benar – benar minta maaf padamu Sunbae. Gara – gara kecerobohanku kaca itu hampir melukaimu dan Wonwoo Sunbae."

"Gwencana. Aku baik – baik saja. Wonwoo juga baik – baik saja. Tadi aku mengatakan bahwa kacanya hampir mengenaiku dan Wonwoo itu hanya memberitahumu agar lebih hati - hati lagi."

"Ne, Sunbae. Mianhae"

"Sekarang kau yang harus memperhatikan lukamu. Beruntung lukanya tidak terlalu dalam ditelapak tanganmu. Dan kakimu akan membaik jika dikompres dengan air hangat."

"Ne" jawab Zuho sambil tersenyum canggung, tanpa sepengetahuan Soonyoung, Zuho tersenyum sinis.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Soonyoung melihat Wonwoo tengah memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang tertidur menyamping. Soonyoung juga melihat Seokmin duduk disofa tunggu ruang kesehatan.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan memanggil petugas kesehatannya" ucap Soonyoung setelah mendudukan Zuho di samping ranjang sebelah ranjang Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, dimana Yoona Noona?" tanya Soonyoung sambil berdiri disamping Wonwoo, Wonwoo menunjuk kearah ruang kerja dibelakangnya. Soonyoung pergi memanggil petugasnya dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita cantik keluar.

"Yoona Noona dia terluka, sepertinya terkena pecahan kaca ditelapak tangannya. Dan lagi kakinya terkilir" jelas Soonyoung tentang keadaan Zuho.

"Ada lagi yang terluka? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Yoona mengerutkan keningnya heran

"Dia dihukum membersihkan ruang dilantai tiga yang tidak terpakai. Dan tanpa sadar terpeleset ketika sedang membersihkan. Gagang pel yang digunakan untuk membersihkan tidak sengaja mengenai kaca dan kaca jatuh tepat diatas Wonwoo."

"Ya baiklah. Aku akan mengobatinya. Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Yoona sambil melihat keadaan Soonyoung

"Ne, aku baik – baik saja Noona. Bagaimana keadaan Mingyu dan Seokmin?"

"Mingyu baik – baik saja. Ia sedang istirahat karena aku baru saja memberikan obat bius saat mengobati lukanya. Sedangkan Seokmin juga sudah diobati, dia duduk disofa dan ternyata sekarang tertidur. Aku menyuruhnya berbaring,tapi dia tidak mau."

"Apakah Luka mereka parah?" Soonyoung tampak khawatir

"Ani. Lukanya tidak parah, tapi cukup membuat mereka kesakitan" kekeh Yoona.

"Kamsahamida, Noona"

Soonyoung menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang duduk sambil menatap Mingyu yang tengah tertidur

"Ada apa Wonie? Kenapa kau memandangnya seperti itu?" tanya Soonyoung lirih takut membangunkan Mingyu

"Entah kenapa ketika melihat wajah tidur Mingyu, Aku teringat pada Minggoo. Aku tiba – tiba jadi merindukannya" ucap Wonwoo sambil membelai lembut puncak rambut Mingyu.

"Tapi Mingyu bukan Minggoo, Wonie. Ingat itu? Aku tidak mau kau menyakiti perasaannya dengan mengatakan jika dia mengingatkanmu dengan kenangan masa kecilmu"

"Hm, Arra. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa seperti itu Soonyoung-ah"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Aku akan melihat keadaan Seokmin dulu."

"Ne"

Soonyoung menghampiri Seokmin yang tertidur sambil duduk disofa, Soonyoung duduk disamping Seokmin.

"Kenapa kau dan Mingyu menyelamatkan ku dan Wonwoo?" Batin Soonyoung sambil memandang Seokmin, Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"Ya, sudah lah. Aku tidak mau memikirkan itu" batin Soonyoung sambil memandang kearah Zuho yang tengah mengompres kakinya yang terkilir tadi. Yoona sudah mengobati luka ditelapak tangan Zuho dan membalutnya dengan perban. Melihat Zuho tengah sibuk mengompres lukanya membuat Soonyoung tergerak ingin membantu.

Saat Soonyoung akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tiba – tiba tangannya ditahan dan merasakan beban dipundaknya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Soonyoung terkejut melihat Seokmin menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dibahu Soonyoung. Soonyoung sudah ingin menghindar, tapi Seokmin tidak membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja. Aku lelah. Jebal" pinta Seokmin lirih, mendengar nada lirih Seokmin membuat Soonyoung diam. Tidak bergerak. Membiarkan Seokmin tertidur dengan nyaman dibahunya.

"Ya, hitung – hitung sebagai tanda terimakasih" ucap Soonyoung cuek. Sedangkan Seokmin yang mendengar itu terkekeh pelan. Seokmin menumpukan dagunya dipundak Soonyoung. memandang Soonyoung dari dekat seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, dia sangat mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Soonyoung sunbae" panggil Seokmin lirih

"Hm" Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan...

CUP

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat dibibirnya. Soonyoung sangat terkejut. Dia membelalakkan mata sipitnya lebar. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Dengan perlahan Seokmin melepaskan kecupannya dan tersenyum jahil

"Itu yang dinamakan tanda terimakasih Soonyoung Sunbae"

Sedangkan Soonyoung masih blank dengan kejadian barusan. Wajahnya masih merah. Dengan santainya Seokmin menyandarkan kepalanya kembali dibahu Soonyoung. Seokmin tertidur dengan nyaman sambil tersenyum.

 ****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu saat mereka berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi ketika mereka ada diruang kesehatan. Akhirnya mereka melewatkan jam pelajaran terakhir.

"Aku baik – baik saja hyung. Hanya butuh perawatan saja."

"Kalau masih merasakan sakit. Datang saja pada Yoona Noona, dia akan segera mengobatimu "

"Aku tidak mau datang pada Yoona Noona" Jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum jahil

Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Waeyo? Kalau kau tidak datang pada Yoona Noona, siapa yang akan mngobatimu?"

"Kau" jawab Mingyu singkat sambil menunjuk Wonwoo

"Aku?" Wonwoo menunjuk diri sendiri dengan ekspresi wajah yang imut dan itu sukses membuat Mingyu menahannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Wonwoo

"Aku bukan dokter seperti Yoona Noona atau perawat, bagaimana aku bisa merawatmu"

"Tapi aku maunya kau yang merawatku" Mingyu bersikeras pada pendiriannya

"Shireo! aku bukan dokter atau perawat. Bagaimana jika aku malah memperparah lukanya? Bagaimana jika aku malah membuat luka lagi saat aku merawatmu? Bagaimana jika malah infeksi? Bagaimana jika..."

Mingyu langsung membekap mulut Wonwoo dengan tangannya agar Wonwoo tidak bicara lagi. Wonwoo menatap bingung kearah Mingyu kenapa ucapannya dihentikan.

"Diamlah Hyung, kau cerewet sekali. Aku hanya bercanda" Mingyu terkekeh pelan, Wonwoo melepaskan bekapan tangan Mingyu sambil merengut lucu. Demi Tuhan bagi Mingyu wajah merengut Wonwoo sangat manis.

"Astaga dia manis sekali" teriak Mingyu dalam hati

"Kau benar – benar bercandakan? Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk merawat luka mu kan? Kau tidak..."

"Iya, Wonie hyung" potong Mingyu dengan nada yang gemas "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya menggodamu saja" cengir Mingyu

"Kau jahat sekali!" Wonwoo merengut lucu

"Aigo! Kau manis sekali" ujar Mingyu sambil mengacak – acak rambut Wonwoo

Soonyoung dan Seokmin hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan kecil dua orang yang berjalan didepannya ini. Selama perjalanan, Soonyoung dan Seokmin hanya diam saja.

Soonyoung masih malu menatap Seokmin, karena jika menatap Seokmin dia akan teringat kejadian di ruang kesehatan tadi dan itu membuat muka memerah. Sedang kan Seokmin hanya diam sambil sesekali memperhatikan makhluk manis yang ada disampingnya ini sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Soonyoung-ah" panggil Wonwoo tiba – tiba sambil menoleh kebelakang, membuat Soonyoung terkejut.

"N..Ne. Waeyo?" ucap Soonyoung sedikit tergagap, jujur saja Soonyoung sekarang sedang gugup ketika melihat Seokmin tengah menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa? Gwencana?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir sambil meraba kening Soonyoung

"Aku baik – baik saja, Wonie" Soonyoung tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo dari keningnya.

"Apa sekarang kita semua kerumah Seungkwan?" tanya Soonyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tentu saja. Mereka sudah menunggu ditempat parkir bawah. Hanya kita saja yang belum pulang." Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Soonyoung, Wonwoo yang semula berjalan disamping Mingyu sekarang berjalan di samping Soonyoung

"Baiklah. Kita segera menyusul mereka ditempat parkir"

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan ketempat parkir, tindakan Wonwoo yang menggenggam tangan Soonyoung berhasil membuat dua orang yang ada dibelakang mereka merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak didalam perutnya. Merasakan gemuruh didalam dadanya. Mingyu dan Seokmin saling bertatapan. Karena sekarang mereka merasakan hal yang sama di dalam hati mereka yaitu cemburu.

"Kalian baru datang? Kami sudah lama menunggu disini" tegur Woozi ketika melihat keempat orang yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul

"Mianhae, kami baru saja dari ruang kesehatan." Sesal Soonyoung

"Dari ruang kesehatan? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Jun menanggapi

"Mereka berdua. Sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi ada suatu kejadian yang membuat mereka harus ada diruang kesehatan." Jawab Wonwoo

"Kejadian apa hyung?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Sudahlah. Jangan membahas lagi. Ayo kerumahmu." Jawab Mingyu dengan nada dingin. Dia sudah sangat kesal sekarang melihat tangan Wonwoo yang tetap menggenggam tangan Soonyoung. Semua orang yang berada disitu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nada bicara Mingyu. Tidak biasanya Mingyu seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengan bocah ini?" batin Jun heran, tapi keheranan Jun terjawab ketika melihat arah pandang Mingyu kearah tangan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Jun hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat bukan hanya Mingyu yang kesal namun juga Seokmin. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat tidak baik dibelakang sahabat kembarnya itu.

Tanpa sadar Jun terkekeh sendiri, membuat Woozi dan yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja china ini.

"Waeyo?" tanya Woozi, Jun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menahan tawanya yang kapan saja keluar

"Waeyo Jun? Ada yang aneh? Kenapa kau seolah – olah ingin tertawa?" tanya Wonwoo heran, melihat sahabatnya ini ingin tertawa tapi ditahan

"Ani, Wonie. Aku hanya mengingat salah satu adegan dalam drama yang aku tonton saja."

"Adegan apa? Tumben kau nonton drama. Biasanya kau tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan drama?" Soonyoung menimpali

"Adegan tentang seseorang yang cemburu tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Dia tidak mau bertanya secara langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan, sehingga mengakibatkan dia mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tentang apa yang dia lihat. Karena dia pengecut"

Jun terkekeh pelan melihat Seokmin dan Mingyu mendelik kearahnya. Seokmin dan Mingyu juga tahu jika Jun tengah menyindir mereka berdua. Woozi yang paham akan situasi itu menyadari arah pembicaraan Jun. Woozi melihat tangan Wonwoo yang menggenggam tangan Soonyoung dan melihat kedua Hoobae mereka yang ada dibelakang sahabat kembarnya itu. Melihat bagaimana raut kedua hoobae tersebut membuat Woozi tersenyum simpul.

"Ada – ada saja" batin Woozi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kita kerumah Seungkwan sekarang. Aku sudah menghubungi Appa dan Eomma" ujar Seokmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Agar Jun tidak menyindirnya lagi

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi Appa dan Eomma" ucap Woozi

"Nado" Jun menimpali "Kalian bagaimana?" Jun bertanya pada Soonyoung dan Wonwoo

"Nado" jawab Soonyoung dan Wonwoo kompak

"Lalu bagaimana kita berangkat kerumah Seungkwan?" tanya Mingyu datar, jujur saja sekarang Mingyu masih sangat kesal karena tautan tangan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung belum terlepas.

"Semua ikut mobilku saja!" usul Jun

"Hyung pikir muat! Kalau kita semua menaiki satu mobil" jawab Mingyu dingin, Jun yang mendapat jawab dingin dari Mingyu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Inilah akibat jika jatuh cinta. Jika cemberu pada orang yang dicintai maka yang kena imbas kekesalnya adalah orang lain" batin Jun sambil menghelai nafas

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana kita berangkat?" Jun mencoba untuk meredakan hawa dua orang yang sedang dibakar api cemburu. Cemburu pada orang yang salah. eoh. Orang yang dicemburui adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri. Lucu sekali! Batin Jun

"Kita bagi dua saja. Ada yang ikut Mobil Jun hyung dan ada yang ikut mobilku." Usul Mingyu

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sepedaku? Apa aku harus meninggalkannya di sekolah? Kalau aku meninggalkannya di sekolah bagaimana aku dan Wonwoo berangkat besok?" Soonyoung menemukan permasalahan dan itu membuat Mingyu sedikit tidak senang.

Mingyu berdecak tidak suka.

"Sunbae bisa berangkat bersama dengan Jun hyung atau Seokmin sedangkan Wonwoo hyung bisa ku jemput besok" jawab Mingyu datar

"Mwo? Kenapa aku dan Wonwoo harus berangkat sendiri – sendiri? Dan kenapa juga harus kau yang menjemput Wonwoo?" Soonyoung sedikit kesal dengan nada bicara Mingyu, dari tadi semua orang berbicara dengan biasa tapi hanya Mingyu yang berbicara dengan nada dingin dan datar.

Mingyu sudah ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung.

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup. Jangan berdebat lagi. Jika kita berdebat terus, kita tidak akan pergi kerumah Seungkwan. Kalian tidak kasihan pada Appa dan Eomma yang sedang menunggu, eoh?" Woozi menghentikan perdebatan itu yang akan berubah menjadi pertengkaran.

Dia tahu sekarang Mingyu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Sedangkan Soonyoung akan tersulut emosi jika itu menyangkut Wonwoo.

"Kita berangkat masing – masing. Tidak ada yang akan ikut mobil siapa – siapa. Kita berangkat sendiri – sendiri. Kita bertemu dirumah Seungkwan" Woozi memberikan keputusan dengan adil tanpa memihak siapapun.

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi, dia ingin mengajak Wonwoo untuk satu mobil dengannya tapi karena perdebatan dengan Soonyoung, keinginan itu pupus sudah.

Mingyu dan Seokmin menuju mobil. Sedangkan Soonyoung mengambil sepedanya diikuti Wonwoo.

Jun dan Woozi menghelai nafasnya lega

"Mereka benar – benar membuat ku pusing" keluh Jun

"Jatuh cinta itu memang indah tapi kalau sudah cemburu, maka itu akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Mereka sepertinya belum bertanya tentang status hubungan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo."

"Karena mereka takut mendengar jawabannya. Padahal jawabannya bukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka harus ketakutan seperti itu. Mereka membuat kesimpulan jika Soonyoung dan Wonwoo adalah pasangan kekasih. Dasar pengecut." Keluh Jun frustasi

"Mereka cemburu pada orang yang salah" Woozi membenarkan ucapan Jun

"Sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi apa hyung?" suara Seungkwan dari belakang membuat Jun dan Woozi terjengkit kaget. Seungkwan yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan hanya heran mendengar arah bicara Jun dan Woozi yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa – apa. Ayo sekarang kita kerumahmu. Kasihan Appa dan Eomma menunggu."

Jun, Woozi dan Seungkwan mulai memasuki mobil. Jun menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Seungkwan.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Mobil Mingyu dan mobil Jun sudah sampai didepan rumah Seungkwan. Sesampainya didepan rumah mereka disambut oleh para orang tua kecuali orang tua Seokmin dan Mingyu. Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri dan saling memeluk satu sama lain karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Dimana dua malaikatku?" tanya Donghae ketika tidak melihat anak kembarnya bersama dengan yang lain.

"Mereka masih dalam perjalanan, Eomma. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo kan naik sepeda. Jadi mereka akan lebih lama sampainya dari pada kami" jawab Jun

"Kita tunggu saja mereka ditaman belakang. Aku sudah menyiapkan daging dan sayuran agar kalian bisa membuat BBQ sendiri" ucap Ryeowook sambil menggiring mereka masuk kedalam.

"Huwaaa... aku sudah tidak sabar untuk makan." Ujar Seungkwan

"Ryeowook Eomma, jangan biarkan Seungkwan menghabiskan dagingnya malam ini. Kalau dia makan terlalu banyak maka berat badannya akan bertambah lagi dan dia akan semakin gemuk" celetuk Jun

"Ya, Jun Hyung. Aku tidak gemuk." Rajuk Seungkwan

"Sudahlah, Ayo segeralah memasak makanannya" ujar Yesung melerai perdebatan kecil, jika ditanggapi Seungkwan akan semakin merajuk.

"Zhoumi Appa, Eomma dan Appa belum datang?" tanya Seokmin ketika tidak melihat kedua orang tuanya tidak ada. Padahal tadi setelah Mingyu memberitahu jika akan berkumpul dirumah Sungkwan, Seokmin sudah memberikan pesan singkat pada Appa dan Eommanya.

"Tadi mereka memberitahu jika akan sedikit terlambat karena ada rapat mendadak" jawab Henry yang berdiri disamping Zhoumi.

"Arraseo" Seokmin menyusul teman – temannya ditaman belakang.

"Woozi-ah, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sudah berbaikan?" bisik Kibum pada Woozi

"Ne, Appa. Mereka sudah berbaikan. Appa mengenal mereka dengan baik kan. Soonyoung ataupun Wonwoo tidak akan bisa jauh satu sama lain." Kekeh Woozi

"Syukurlah mereka sudah berbaikan lagi" Kibum menghelai nafasnya lega.

 **SKIP TIME**

"Wonie, berikan itu padaku!" teriakan Soonyoung membuat semua orang yang ada ditaman belakang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu taman belakang . Terlihat Wonwoo memasuki taman belakang sambil berlari dan dibelakangnya Soonyoung tengah mengejarnya. Wonwoo tengah mengindari kejaran Soonyoung dan berusaha menjauhkan benda dari tangannya agar tidak direbut Soonyoung.

Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, kecuali Seokmin dan Mingyu tentunya.

"Berikan Wonie. Berikan itu padaku" Soonyoung berhenti sejenak mengatur nafasnya yang terengah – engah.

"Andwe. Aku tidak akan memberikannya" tolak Wonwoo sambil menyembunyikan benda yang menjadi rebutan itu dibelakang punggungnya

"Kau sudah mampir menghabiskannya. Sekarang berikan itu padaku" Soonyoung menegadahkan tangannya

"Tidak!"

"Wonie"

"Andwe"

"Berikan Es krim ini padaku" pekik Soonyoung sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal.

Soonyoung mengejar Wonwoo dan berusaha mengambil es Krim yang ada ditangan Wonwoo. Semua orang hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Soonyoung yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan Mingyu masih memasang wajah datarnya, Seokmin mengerjapkan matanya takjub karena melihat sisi lain dari Soonyoung. Manis sekali, batin Seokmin

"Kau yang salah. Kenapa tidak membeli dua. Kenapa hanya satu?" ujar Wonwoo ketika Soonyoung berhasil menangkapnya dan ingin merebut es krim yang tengah ia bawa.

"Kalau aku membeli es krim dua maka kita tidak bisa berbagi" ucap Soonyoung kesal sambil terus berusaha untuk mengambilnya dari tangan Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo terus menjauhkan tangannya.

"Jadi kau membeli satu agar bisa berbagi bersamaku?" Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Soonyoung. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum lembut memandang kedua anak kembarnya itu.

"Hm." Jawab Soonyoung singkat, karena Soonyoung sudah lelah merebut es krim itu

"Baiklah. Mianhae. Ini makanlah" Wonwoo menyodorkan es krim yang ia sembunyikan

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi" Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya lalu pergi meninggalkan taman belakang, sedangkan Wonwoo melongo melihat dia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Soonyoung.

"Kibum-ah, Soonyoung tidak berubah. Sama sepertimu dulu. Yang sangat suka menggoda Donghae Hyung" bisik Ryeowook pada Kibum yang ada disampingnya, Kibum hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Eomma, Soonyoung marah lagi." Rengek Wonwoo sambil menghampiri Donghae yang duduk bersama sungmin. Donghae terkekeh lalu mencubit hidup Wonwoo.

"Aigo. Kalian manis sekali" Donghae mengelus rambut hitam Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo duduk dibawah dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipaha Donghae.

"Soonyoung tidak akan marah padamu. Eomma jamin" Donghae menyakinkan Wonwoo yang cemberut karena ditinggalkan oleh Soonyoung.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat" suara Eunhyuk menggema ditaman belakang

"Oh, Selamat datang Eunhyukie. Siwon-ah" sambut Yesung. Eunhyuk dan Siwon datang bersama Soonyoung yang dipelukannya. .

"Eomma dan Appa kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Seokmin setelah menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Siwon. Soonyoung yang mendengar ucapan Seokmin membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Appa? Jadi Siwon Ssaem ini adalah Appamu?" pekik Soonyoung

"Ne, dia Appaku. Juga guru Taekwondomu di Klub Sekolah" jawab Seokmin tersenyum bangga

"Tidak mungkin. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang jika Siwon Ssaem dan Eunhyuk Ssaem adalah orang tuamu?"

"Kau tidak pernah tanya" mendengar jawaban Seokmin membuat Soonyoung melayangkan pukulannya, sehingga tanpa sadar pukulan Soonyoung mengenai punggungnya yang terluka.

"AW" ringis Seokmin, menyadari kesalahannya Soonyoung gelagapan

"Mianhae. Mian. Apa sangat sakit?" Soonyoung memeriksa kondisi luka Seokmin

"Gwencana Sunbae. Aku baik – baik saja" ucap Seokmin menenangkan

"Apa yang terjadi, Seokmin-ah. Kenapa punggungmu dibalut perban?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika melihat perban melingkar dipunggung anaknya.

"Tidak apa – apa Eomma. Tadi ada kecelakaan kecil disekolah"

"Mianhae, Eunhyuk Ssaem. Seokmin terluka karena menyelamatkan aku dan Wonwoo"

Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung semua orang terkejut, sontak saja Kibum dan Donghae memeriksa keadaan kedua anaknya.

"Menyelamatkan?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya terkejut

"Bukan hanya Seokmin tapi juga Mingyu" tambah Wonwoo

"Apa yang terjadi Wonie?" tanya Donghae sedikit khawatir karena baru kemarin dia mendapati Wonwoo pulang kerumah dengan wajah babak belur dan pergelangan tangan terluka

"Ada kecelakaan sedikit, sehingga kaca jendela dilantai 3 pecah. Pecahan kaca itu hampir mengenai Wonwoo, aku berusaha melindunginya tapi ternyata Seokmin dan Mingyu juga melindungiku dan Wonwoo" jelas Soonyoung.

Kibum menghampiri Mingyu yang berdiri memasak BBQ bersama Jun dan Woozi

"Terimakasih. Sudah menyelamatkan mereka berdua." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut pada Mingyu

"N..Ne." Jawab Mingyu sedikit gugup berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja sekarang? Atau ada yang sakit?" tanya Kibum sambil memeriksa keadaan Mingyu dan melihat ada perban yang sama seperti perban Seokmin.

"Ne, Ajjushi. Aku sekarang baik - baik saja. Sudah tidak sakit lagi"

"Aigo. Jangan memanggilku Ajjushi. Sedikit aneh mendengar teman – teman anakku memanggil dengan sebutan itu. Panggil saja Appa. Semua yang ada disini memanggil Appa dan Eomma. Tidak usah takut atau canggung pada kami." Kibum membelai lembut rambut Mingyu.

Mingyu yang menerima perlakukan selembut itu dari seorang Appa merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dalam hatinya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendapatkan belaian kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Disini dia mendapatkan kasih sayang yang melimpah dari semua para orang tua.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa Appa dan Eomma kenal dengan orang tua disini?" tanya Seokmin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tentu saja. Kami adalah teman semasa saat SMA." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum melihat teman – temannya berkumpul, kecuali satu orang. Satu orang yang sudah tidak bersama merka lagi sejak ada suatu kejadian.

"Tapi kenapa kita tidak bertemu?" tanya Seokmin lagi, dia benar – benar penasaran. Bagaimana Appa dan Eommanya kenal dengan para orang tua disini

"Karena kesibuk masing – masing jadi kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Tapi kita dipertemukan kembali melalui anak – anak. Kecuali Kibum. Appa dan Eomma bisa bekerja disekolahmu karena rekomendasi dari Kibum" Siwon menjelaskan keingintahuan Seokmin.

"Ayo kita makan. Daging dan sayurnya sudah matang" ajak Ryeowook sambil menyiapakan dimeja hidangan.

Semua makan dengan tenang dan nikmat. Sambil sesekali bercanda. Dan memuji masakan Ryeowook sangat enak.

"Eomma, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo disela – sela makannya, Donghae yang tengah memasukkan daging kedalam mulutnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Rasanya _first Kiss_ itu bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan

UHUK!

Bukan hanya Donghae yang tersedak, tapi Mingyu, Jun dan Woozi.

BUHH!

Sedangkan Soonyoung menyemburkan air minum yang tengah diminumnya kearah Seokmin yang ada didepannya. Soonyoung yang melihat bahwa air semburannya mengenai wajah Seokmin segera mengambil tisu dan membersihkannya.

Mereka terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Wonwoo yang tiba – tiba itu. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa heran melihat tingkah mereka yang tersedak. Masalahnya pertanyaan Wonwoo hanyalah pertanyaan biasa saja. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kenapa Wonie menanyakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tersenyum simpul

"Ani Appa. Aku hanya penasaran saja sih. Soalnya kemarin saat aku tidur diruang kesehatan aku mimpi dicium oleh seseorang. Tapi wajahnya tidak jelas" jawab Wonwoo ketika mengingat mimpinya saat dia tertidur diruang kesehatan.

Mingyu, Jun, dan Woozi hanya menelan air liurnya kasar.

"Gawat. Jangan sampai Wonwoo hyung tahu jika kau yang menciumnya" doa Mingyu dalam hati

"Itu bukan Mimpi Wonie, itu kenyataan. Mingyu yang menciummu" pekik Jun dan Woozi dalam hati.

Sedangkan Soonyoung yang mendengar ucapan Wonwoo hanya menunduk malu. Wajahnya sudah memerah sampai telinga, mengingat tadi diruang kesehatan Seokmin menciumnya. Mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Soonyoung, kau baik – baik saja? Mukamu merah?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengecek suhu badan Soonyoung

"A..Aku baik – baik saja Eomma." Ucap Soonyoung gugup.

"Yakin kau baik – baik saja. Jika sakit biar Zhoumi gege yang akan memeriksanya" timpal Henry

"Ne, Eomma. Aku baik - baik saja" Soonyoung tersenyum, sambil memakan lagi makanannya.

"Eomma bagaimana rasanya? Eomma belum menjawabnya?" regek Wonwoo ketika Donghae terlihat sibuk memilih makanan yang ada dipanggangan.

"Rasanya..." Kibum mencoba menjelaskan pada Wonwoo, ketika ingin menjelaskan tiba – tiba ia melihat Soonyoung berlari keluar dari taman belakang sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Ada apa dengan Soonyoung?" tanya Wonwoo ketika melihat saudaranya itu pergi tiba – tiba dari taman belakang

"Appa akan menyusulnya. Mungkin Soonyoung ke toilet" Kibum bergegas menyusul Soonyoung.

Kibum mendapati Soonyoung ada di depan wastafel kamar mandi. Memuntahkan makanan yang tadi dia makan. Soonyoung berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel karena tiba – tiba tubuhnya lemas. Kibum menghampiri Soonyoung dan menekan tengkuknya secara perlahan.

"Tadi kau makan apa Soonyoung? apa rasa makanannya terlalu berasa?" tanya Kibum sambil memijat tengkuk Soonyoung. Soonyoung tidak menjawab dia terus memuntahkan makanan yang tadi masuk dalam perutnya.

Soonyoung sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi hampir saja dia jatuh terduduk jika Kibum tidak menahannya agar tubuh anaknya itu tidak menyentuh lantai. Dengan sigap Kibum mengangkatnya –Bridal style- menuju ruang tamu rumah Yesung. Kibum mendudukkan diri disofa dan menyandarkan kepala Soonyoung yang terkulai lemas.

"Soonyoung-ah, Appa akan membawamu kerumah sakit, Ne?." Ujar Kibum khawatir sekarang, dia menghapus keringat yang ada didahi Soonyoung. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ani. Appa. Jangan membawaku kesana. Aku tidak mau Wonwoo sampai tahu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir."

"Tapi Soonyoung..."

"Jebal Appa!" lirih Soonyoung

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus diperiksa Zhoumi Appa, eoh?" tawar Kibum

"Hm, tapi jangan sampai Wonwoo dan yang lainnya tahu." Bisik Soonyoung

"Appa tahu."

Kibum mengambil Handphonenya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Zhoumi, tapi sebelum pesan itu terkirim Zhoumi tiba – tiba ada diruang tamu.

"Ommo, Soon.." pekik Zhoumi terkejut tapi sebelum pekikan Zhoumi terdengar sampai taman belakang, Kibum meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan Zhoumi untuk tidak berteriak.

Zhoumi segera menghampiri Kibum dan Soonyoung yang tengah duduk diruang tamu.

"Waegere?" tanya Zhoumi sambil berbisik

"Bisa kau memeriksanya" bisik Kibum, Zhoumi mengangguk lalu memeriksa denyut nadi Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah, apa kau pernah cedera akhir – akhir ini?" tanya Zhoumi, Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ani, Zhoumi Appa. Aku memang Atlit taekwondo tapi aku tidak pernah memaksimalkan kekuatanku dan berlatih gerakan dasar."

"Kau makan teratur?"

"Ne" jawab Soonyoung singkat

"Kau makan sesuatu yang asin? Atau yang berprotein tinggi?"

"Baru saja. Makanya tadi aku langsung muntah – muntah, Appa. Aku tidak tahu jika Ryeowook Eomma membumbuhinya dengan sangat tajam" jawab Soonyoung sambil menyamankan posisinya dipundak Appanya.

"Apa akhir – akhir ini kau pernah Pingsan?"

"Ne. Beberapa hari yang lalu karena Stress."

"Kau rutin cek setiap tahun?"

"Ne, tapi yang tahun ini belum"

Zhoumi menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu memandang Kibum

"Besok kau harus mengajak Soonyoung cek darah dirumah sakit. Aku akan memeriksa hasilnya di Lab"

"Andwe!" Soonyoung menolak dengan tegas

"Waeyo Soonyoung-ah? Kau harus diperiksa lagi agar Appa bisa memantau perkembangan kesehatanmu"

"Andwe, Zhoumi Appa. Aku mohon! Aku tidak mau Wonwoo sampai tahu. Dia akan curiga jika aku pergi kerumah sakit"

"Tidak akan jika kau pergi secara diam – diam"

"Bagaimana Appa bisa menjamin itu. Aku sudah hampir ketahuan olehnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan lagi aku dan Wonwoo selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama saat sekolah. Dan jika aku bolos, maka dia akan semakin curiga" Soonyoung benar – benar memohon pada Zhoumi.

"Appa akan mengantar dan menjemput Wonwoo nanti, kau tenang saja" Kibum memberikan solusi.

"Appa tahu bagaimana Wonwoo kan. Bagaimana jika dia bertanya yang macam – macam? Rasa ingin tahunya sangat tinggi" Soonyoung berusaha untuk tidak kerumah sakit bagaimanapun caranya

"Tapi kau harus tetap dicek Soonyoung-ah"

"Jika cek darah. Appa bisa mengambil darahku sekarang. Appa membawa peralatan dokter kan ke sini? Jadi ambil darahku sekarang saja"

"Tidak bisa. Kau juga harus diperiksa secara keseluruhan!" Zhoumi tetap pada pendiriannya

"Zhoumi Appa" regek Soonyoung, walaupun tubuhnya masih lemas, tapi jika sudah masalah berdebat Soonyoung tidak mau kalah.

"Begini saja. Kita kerumah sakit ketika jam pelajaran sekolahmu, jika kita kembali sebelum istirahat maka Wonwoo tidak akan tahu. Bagaimana?" saran Kibum yang membuat Soonyoung berfikir ulang. Kibum mengangkat alisnya menunggu jawaban dari Soonyoung

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya keras "Baiklah. Besok aku akan kerumah sakit"

"Appa akan menjemputmu"

"Tapi lewat pintu belakang sekolah"

Kibum tersenyum lalu membelai lembut pipi chubby Soonyoung

"Baiklah. Appa akan menjemputmu melalui pintu belakang sekolah. Kau puas?"

Soonyoung menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Kau mau kekamar tamu? Tadi Yesung Appa menawarkan Appa untuk istirahat disana."

Soonyoung menggeleng

"Aku disini aja. Aku ingin dekat dengan Appa. Sudah lama sekali Aku tidak sedekat ini dengan Appa"

Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung, Kibum tersenyum manis

"Mianhae. Appa terlalu sibuk. Jadi tidak bisa selalu bersamamu, Wonwoo dan Eomma"

Soonyoung merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kibum dengan nyaman. Sedangkan Kibum membelai rambut hitam Soonyoung dengan perlahan, hingga Soonyoung tertidur. Kibum dapat merasakan nafas teratur dari Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung sangat kuat Kibum-ah. Sudah hampir 12 tahun sejak saat itu."

"Hm. Dia sangat kuat. Dia kuat karena Wonwoo."

"Tapi sekuat – kuatnya Soonyoung, tidak dipungkiri tubuhnya tidak bisa mengiringi semangatnya itu. Tubuh Soonyoung juga punya batasan. Dan sekarang adalah batas kekuatan tubuh Soonyoung"

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada Soonyoung. apapun itu, Hyung."

"Ne, Aku tahu. Makanya besok aku menyuruhmu dan Soonyoung untuk cek."

"Soonyoung-ah" suara Wonwoo sampai terdengar keruang tamu, sepertinya Wonwoo tengah mencari Soonyoung. sedangkan Kibum dan Zhoumi cepat – cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Wonwoo sampai diruang tamu dan mendapati Soonyoung tengah tertidur dipangkuan Appa-nya.

"Sssttt" Kibum meletakkan telunjuknya didepan Bibirnya, Wonwoo langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri

"Soonyoung tidur?" bisik Wonwoo, Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk

"Biarkan Soonyoung istirahat, kita kembali berkumpul dengan yang lainnya saja." Kibum perlahan memindahkan kepala Soonyoung dan memberikannya bantal sofa, mengambil jasnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Soonyoung.

Kibum, Wonwoo dan Zhoumi akhirnya meinggalkan Soonyoung yang sedang istirahat dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

Para orang tua berkumpul sendiri dimeja sebelah kanan, sedangkan para anak – anak disebelah kiri tapi agak jauh jaraknya agar perbincangan para orang tua tidak diketahui oleh anak – anak mereka.

Mingyu yang duduk disamping Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan namja manis ini sedang membuat sketsa lukisan dikertas putihnya. Mingyu yang penasaran akhinya sedikit mengintip sketsa Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sadar sedang diintip oleh Mingyu berusaha menyingkirkan sketsanya dari pandangan Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau gambar hyung?" tanya Mingyu penasaran, sambil berusaha mengintip kertas yang tengah didekap Wonwoo

"Rahasia. Sketsa ini akan ku berikan untukmu. Tapi apa dan bagaimana jadinya sketsa ini menjadi rahasia dulu." Wonwoo tersenyum jahil kearah Mingyu.

"Benarkah? Itu untukku?" pekik Mingyu dengan berbinar – binar.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai rasa terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan aku tadi."

"Tapi Hyung, bukannya kau sedang menyelesaikan sketsa anak kecil yang menangis beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Mingyu kembali mengingat sketsa yang dibuat Wonwoo beberapa hari yang lalu

"Itu sudah ku selesaikan."

"Lalu kapan Sketsa itu diberikan padaku?" tanya Mingyu dengan antusias

"Ini belum selesai. Aku masih menggambar polanya saja. Mungkin sekitar 1 minggu."

"1 Minggu?" Mingyu terkejut

"Aku juga harus membuatnya terlihat bagus dan menarik."

"Tapi tidak apa – apa aku akan menunggunya" cengir Mingyu

"Wonwoo sunbae, dimana Soonyoung sunbae?" tanya Seokmin yang dari tadi tidak melihat keberadaan Soonyoung.

"Ada diruang tamu. Sedang istirahat. Dan jangan panggil aku sunbae lagi, panggil saja hyung. Kau juga harus memanggil Soonyoung dengan hyung jangan memanggilnya sunbae lagi."

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan keruang tamu melihat Soonyoung hyung" ujar Seokmin sambil berlalu menuju keruang tamu.

Ketika sampai ruang tamu, Soekmin melihat Soonyoung tengah tertidur lelap. Seokmin mensejajarkan tingginya dengan wajah Soonyoung. dia tersenyum melihat wajah damai Soonyoung yang tertidur.

"Bisakah aku memilikimu?" batin Seokmin, tidak lama setelah itu Soonyoung bergerak dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Ketika membuka matanya, Soonyoung terkejut mendapati wajah Seokmin ada didepannya sambil tersenyum. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Soonyoung memerah, apalagi ingatan Soonyoung mengingat kejadian diruang kesehatan tadi. Sontak saja Soonyoung bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian Seokmin duduk disamping Soonyoung.

"Sudah bangun, Soonyoung hyung?" tanya Seokmin, Soonyoung melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar Seokmin memanggilnya 'Hyung' bukan 'Sunbae' lagi.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu sedang sebutan 'hyung'?" harap Seokmin, Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya

"Benarkah? Aku bisa memanggilmu 'hyung'?" tanya Seokmin memastikan

"Hm" Soonyoung menjawab dengan sebuah deheman.

"Hyung, besok sekolah mengadakan festival musim dingin. Kau mau pergi bersamaku?" ajak Seokmin sedikit antusias. Seokmin benar – benar berharap dia bisa pergi berdua dengan Soonyoung. hitung – hitung kencan.

Soonyoung belum menjawab ajakan Seokmin, sedangkan Seokmin sudah sangat cemas sekarang. Apakah dia akan ditolak atau Soonyoung mau pergi bersama dengannya? Batin Seokmin.

"Hm, baiklah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne."

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Mingyu melepas sepatunya ketika sampai didepan pintu masuk , Mingyu melihat hyungnya itu duduk sambil menonton TV dengan Kyungsoo hyung –namjachigu-

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Jongin ketika Mingyu lewat dibelakangnya

"Dari rumah teman." Jawab Mingyu datar

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Jangan berbohong" sentak Jongin sambil berdiri dihadapan Mingyu, sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Jongin yang sudah mulai marah menatap dongsaengnya ini.

"Hyung, tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Mingyu sambil menatap sendu kearah Jongin "Apapun yang aku katakan hyung tidak akan pernah percaya. Mau jujur atau bohong, hyung tidak akan pernah percaya padaku. Lagi pula apa pedulimu"

"Kim Mingyu!" geram Jongin

"Hyung tidak pernah peduli padaku. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah tahu alasan atau kesalahanku yang membuat hyung begitu membenciku" ucap Mingyu sambil menatap mata Jongin

"Kau begitu ingin tahu?" tantang Jongin, Mingyu tetap menatap hyungnya ini

"Ne, aku ingin tahu apa alasan hyung membenciku" jawab Mingyu mantap

"Karena kau lahir" jawaban Jongin membuat Mingyu melebarkan matanya terkejut

"M..Mwo?"

"Karena kelahiranmu, impianku memiliki keluarga lengkap menjadi sirna. Karena kau lahir Appa menjadi pindah ke China. Karena kau lahir Appa dan Eomma bercerai. Karena kau lahir ketenangan dirumah ini menjadi hilang. Karena kau lahir..."

"CUKUP!" teriak Mingyu sambil menutup telinganya. Tanpa sadar Mingyu meneteskan air mata "Cukup hyung. Cukup." Mingyu sudah tidak sanggup mendengar lagi alasan yang diberikan Jongin

"Kau ingin tahu kebenarannya kan. Aku ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya bahwa kau adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan Eomma"

Bagai tersambar petir disiang hari, perkataan Jongin menohok perasaan Mingyu. Mingyu begitu terkejut dengan kebenaran yang baru saja Jongin katakan.

"Tidak mungkin" ucap Mingyu lirih

"Itulah keberannya Kim Mingyu" ucap Jongin dengan suara yang menyeramkan

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!" tiba – tiba suara seseorang dari pintu masuk mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Mingyu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Heechul berdiri didepan pintu bersama seseorang yang sangat Mingyu kenal.

"Wonwoo Hyung" panggil Mingyu tanpa suara. Mingyu dapat melihat Wonwoo membawa jas sekolah ditangannya. Mingyu baru sadar jika dirinya tidak memakai jas sekolahnya setelah dari ruang kesehatan sekolah. Sepertinya jas sekolahnya dibawa oleh Wonwoo.

"Itu tidak benar, Jongin. Itu tidak benar. Kau salah." Heechul menghampiri kedua anaknya secara perlahan.

"Tapi Eomma dulu pernah bilang pada Appa bahwa Eomma sedang hamil anak dari namja itu" Jongin kembali mengingatkan ucapan Eommanya saat dia berumur 5 tahun

"Tidak Jongin. Waktu itu Eomma hanya ingin mengakui jika anak yang Eomma kandung adalah anak dari namja itu. Bukan anak dari Appa kalian. karena Eomma tidak bisa melupakannya walaupun Eomma sudah menikah dan punya kau."

"Lalu Appa?"

"Appa mu sudah mengetahuinya saat kami sudah bercerai dan memastikan dengan hasil tes DNA. Apakah benar Mingyu anak namja itu? Tapi tes DNA membuktikan bahwa Mingyu adalah anaknya. Eomma sudah menjelaskan semua alasannya pada Appa kalian. Appa kalian mengerti semua dan memahami maksud Eomma. Tapi kita tidak bisa menjadi satu keluarga lagi karena Eomma tidak bisa hidup dengan Appa kalian dan Eomma tidak ingin menyakiti namja baik sepertinya."

"Jadi selama ini... Mingyu... adalah..." ucap Jongin masih terkejut dengan penuturan sang Eomma

"Mingyu darah daging Appa dan Eomma. Dia dongsaengmu. Dongsaeng kandungmu. Bukan anak dari namja itu."

Jongin terkejut begitu pula dengan Mingyu yang masih syok dengan penjelasan Eommanya tentang masa lalu Eommanya dan semua keberanan yang membuat hyungnya salah paham selama ini. Mingyu berjalan mundur ingin meninggalkan rumahnya tapi Wonwoo menghalangi jalannya. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut air mata yang ada dipipi Mingyu. Mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya.

Pertahanan Mingyu runtuh melihat Wonwoo tersenyum begitu menenangkan dihadapannya. Membuat Mingyu langsung memeluknya erat dan menangis dengan keras. Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut punggung Mingyu.

"Menangislah Mingyu. Menangislah. Keluarkan air matamu yang sudah lama terpendam. Jika air mata kesedihan itu sudah keluar maka kebahagiaanmu akan datang" bisik Wonwoo ditelingan Mingyu, membuat Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jongin dan Heechul menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang memeluk Wonwoo. Jongin mengelus pelan rambut hitam Mingyu.

"Mianhae, Mingyu-ah. Mianhae"

"Eomma juga minta maaf padamu, Mingyu. Karena Eomma terlambat mengungkap keberanannya dan membuat hyung mu sendiri membencimu." Ucap Heechul sambil mendekap Mingyu yang ada sedang memeluk Wonwoo begitu pula dengan Jongin, dia juga memeluk Mingyu dengan sangat erat.

Mingyu yang mendapatkan perlakukan tersebut dari Eomma dan hyungnya membuatnya menangis semakin keras, hal itu membuat Wonwoo terkekeh pelan sambil membelai lembut rambut Mingyu.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Festival musim dingin sekolah Pledis Art Hight School tengah berlangsung dan banyak dari siswa – siswinya tengah sibuk menyiapkan stand makanan jajanan khas dan juga pernak – pernik benda yang menarik. Tidak terkecuali Soonyoung, Wonwo dan yang lainnya. Sekarang mereka tengah menyiapkan berbagai hal untuk keperluan festival. Festival dilaksanakan setelah jam istirahat jadi jam sebelum istirahat siswa – siswi tetap menerima ilmu seperti biasanya.

"Soonyoung-ah tadi kau kemana?" tanya Woozi sambil memiindahkan kardus – kardus yang berisi pernak – pernik yang akan dijual dari kelas mereka

"Ada kepentingan dengan Appa. Kau sudah janji padaku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Dan tidak akan memberitahu Wonwoo jika tadi aku keluar."

"Iya... iya... aku mengerti. Aku hanya penasaran saja."

Soonyoung melihat Wonwoo tengah mengangkut kardus berisi makanan yang akan dijual di stan kelasnya. Wonwoo hampir menjatuhkan kardusnya karena ia tersenggol oleh salah satu siswi, tapi kardus itu tidak jatuh karena tiba – tiba Mingyu datang dan menahannya.

"Kau baik – baik saja hyung?" tanya Mingyu khawatir.

"Ne. Aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Wonwoo sambil membenarkan letak kardus yang dibawanya.

"Apakah berat? Perlu kubantu?" tawar Mingyu

"Tidak. Ini tidak berat. Hanya saja tidak sengaja ada yang menyenggolnya jadi hampir jatuh"

"Sini, kemarikan kardusnya biar aku yang membawakannya ke stan penjualan di kelasmu, Hyung" Mingyu mengambil alih kardus yang ada ditangan Wonwoo, Wonwoo hendak menolakknya tapi Mingyu mencegahnya.

Soonyoung yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, Soonyoung dapat melihat bagaimana peduli Mingyu pada Wonwoo

"Setelah ini, kau akan menggantikanku melindungi Wonwoo, Mingyu-ah" batin Soonyoung sambil terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu yang sedang berjalan ke stan penjualan dikelas Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, bisakah kau mengambilkan kardus satu lagi diruang kelas kita? Ada satu yang tertinggal dikelas." Ujar Yongjae sambil membuka kardus yang tadi dibawa Mingyu.

"Ne, aku akan mengambilnya" Wonwoo bergegas meninggalkan stan kelasnya.

"Aku akan memanimu hyung" ucap Mingyu sambil mengikuti Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya?" tanya Wonwoo ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Sudah. Aku sangat jauh lebih baik. Hari ini Jongin hyung yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku"

"Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Hyung aku sayangi menyayangiku juga sekarang" jawab Mingyu dengan nada ceria "Aku lebih bahagia lagi karena kau ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu kemarin" tambah Mingyu dalam hati

Tapi ditengah jalan Mingyu dan Wonwoo dihadang oleh teman sekelas Mingyu

"Ya. Kim Mingyu. Kau tega sekali. Aku bekerja di Stan sendirian." Ucap namja bermuka Bunny –Jungkook- kesal.

"Ayolah Jungkook. Banyak teman – teman yang lainnya. Bukan hanya aku saja. Aku harus menemani Wonwoo hyung"

"Tidak apa – apa Mingyu. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri. Kau harus membantu kelasmu juga." Wonwoo memberikan pengertian pada Mingyu

"Tapi hyung..."

"Aku hanya sebentar" potong Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu di Stan kelasku." Jawab Mingyu pasrah, lalu melirik tajam kearah Jungkook yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas dari Jungkook.

Wonwoo bergegas ke kelasnya ditingkat dua, ketika sampai dikelasnya Wonwoo tidak menemukan kardus yang Youngjae katakan. Wonwoo mengambil handphonenya dan menekan nomor Youngjae

"Yongjae-ah, Dimana kardusnya?"

"..."

"Oh, Ne. Coba aku cari disitu" Wonwoo berjalan ke bawah meja guru

"..."

"Ne, Aku nememukannya. Aku akan kesana..."

Sebelum Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimanya tiba – tiba mulutnya dibekap dari belakang dengan sangat kuat.

"Hmmmmmm" Wonwoo berusaha memberontak tapi orang yang membekapnya sangat kuat. Wonwoo diseret secara paksa.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menjatuhkan Handphonenya dalam keadaan masih tersambung pada Youngjae. Koridor sangat sepi tidak ada satupun siswa – siswi yang berlalu lalang, karena semuanya sibuk menyiapkan festival.

Yang sekarang Wonwoo tahu adalah dia diseret dan dibawa digudang bawah tangga lantai satu. Sesampainya di gudang Wonwoo dilempar kelantai. Sekarang Wonwoo dapat melihat orang yang membekapnya dan menyeretnya ketempat ini.

Orang yang bertubuh besar dan kekar. Seperti model seorang bodyguard. Berpakaian serba hitam dan wajahnya ditutupi masker dan kaca mata hitam

"Saya sudah membawanya Nona Tzuyu" orang tadi membungkuk hormat pada seorang gadis cantik yang sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya melihat gadis bernama Tzuyu itu. Bukankan gadis ini yang menyenggolnya tadi dan membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan kardus yang tengah ia bawa tadi. Batin Wonwoo.

"Hai Wonwoo Sunbae" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis

"Apa maumu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya

"Wah, kau tidak sabaran rupanya?" Tzuyu tersenyum sinis

"Ya tapi aku memang bukan orang yang senang bertele – tele. Jauhi Kim Mingyu. Itu mauku" ucap Tzuyu dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Wonwoo tersenyum meremehkan

"Apa hak mu melarangku untuk dekat dengan dia?" tanya Wonwoo menatang dan itu membuat amarah Tzuyu memuncak, dia memberikan isyarat pada Bodyguardnya. Dan dengan sigap orang yang menyeret Wonwoo dan dari belakang Wonwoo lalu mengunci pergerakan Wonwoo.

Tzuyu maju dan mengapit dagu Wonwoo dengan keras, membuahkan ringisan kecil dari Wonwoo

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan Seokmin dan Mingyu dikoridor tadi pagi jika kau ingin memberikan Sketsa lukisanmu pada Mingyu. Apa tujuanmu memberikan itu pada Mingyu?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Wonwoo ketus, dan itu membuat Tzuyu semakin marah pada Namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Ulurkan tangannya" perintah Tzuyu pada bodyguardnya.

Dengan kasar orang itu mengulurkan tangan Wonwoo

"Buka telapak tangannya"

Dengan sigap telapak tangan Wonwoo sudah terbuka dengan paksa. Tzuyu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Rokok yang menyala itu diletakkan secara mengambang ditelapak tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo dapat merasakan hawa panas dari rokok tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan tangan berhargamu ini. Maka jauhi Kim Mingyu. Bukankah kau seorang pelukis? Tangan bagi seorang pelukis adalah sebuah aset yang berharga kan"

Satu abu rokok sudah jatuh ke telapak tangan Wonwoo. Dan membuat Wonwoo meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak kan menjauhi Mingyu. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Kau tidak ingin menjaga aset berhargamu ini?" nada suara Tzuyu menggeram menahan amarah. Wonwoo begitu keras kepala

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan merelakan apapun agar aku dapat bersama dengan Mingyu. Karena aku mencintai Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo tanpa sadar. Wonwoo tertegun mendengar pengakuannya sendiri. Dia tidak sadar jika selama ini tanpa sadar sudah jatuh cinta pada Mingyu.

"Kalau Kau kehilangan tanganmu kau tidak akan bisa melukis lagi" Tzuyu berusaha memperingatkan Wonwoo. Agar Wonwoo tidak keras kepala.

"Aku tidak peduli" jawab Wonwoo tegas

"Baiklah. Kalau itu mau mu, sunbae" Tzuyu membuang rokok itu dan menginjaknya. Sebagai gantinya Tzuyu mengambil tongkat bisbol dan mengarahkannya ke tangan Wonwoo.

"Letakkan tangannya dimeja"

Orang itu secara paksa menarik tangan Wonwoo dan meletakkannya dimeja disamping Tzuyu

"Aku memperingatkanmu sekali lagi. Jauhi Kim Mingyu atau kau kehilangan tanganmu ini. Aku akan menghancurkan tanganmu ini. Agar kau tidak bisa melukis lagi" Tzuyu meletakkan tongkat bisbol ketelapak tangan Wonwoo yang dibuka secara paksa.

"Aku tidak peduli. Walau kau menghancurkan tangan kananku. Aku bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk melukis. Jika kau menghancurkan tangan kiriku, aku bisa menggunakan kaki kananku untuk memegang pensil. Jika kau menghancurkan kaki kananku, aku bisa menggunakan kaki kiriku untuk memegang kuas. Jika kau menghancurkan kaki kiriku aku bisa menggunakan mulutku untuk menyelesaikan sketsa yang ku janjikan pada Mingyu."

Tzuyu tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, Wonwoo rela mengorbankan apapun untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Mingyu.

"Kau ini benar – benar..." Tzuyu mengayunkan tongkat bisbol dengan sekuat tenaga kearah tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menutup matanya dengan sangat erat saat tongkat itu sudah hampir dekat dengan tangannya. Disaat itu hanya wajah tersenyum Mingyu yang ada dibenaknya saat ini.

"Mingyu, maafkan aku jika Sketsa itu tidak sempurna lagi" gumam Wonwoo lirih sambil menangis

BRAK!

 *****TBC*****

 **Kyaaaaa... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? #teriak dengan histeris#**

 **Lama ndak updatenya? Wkwkwkkwkwkwk. Aku berusaha untuk kilat lhoooo**

Bagaimana chapter 6 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Moment Meanienya?

Seoksoonnya?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

 **Pemberitahuan : Untuk Updatenya mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 Minggu sekali ya...tapi aku usahakan tidak sampai 1 bulan koq. Jika aku berubah pikiran bisa juga 1 Minggu dah Update tapi itupun tergantung Sikonnya dan review yang masuk. hehehehehe**

Salsha6104 : Moment yang mana yang bagus menurut kamu? Gimana moment brothershipnya dan couplenya? Bagian mana yang bikin baper?

Hehehehhee,untuk membongkat hubungan Soonwoo yang sebenarnya yang sabar aja ya... mungkin chapter selanjutnya. Pokoknya ditunggu deh... makasih dah suka sama ceritaku. Makasih juga dah direview

JaeminNanana : iya itu Jihyo Twince. Hehehehe maaf jika kau menistakan bias mu. Siapa bapaknya Seokmin? **Udah terjawab dichapter** ini kan? Gimana? Masih penasarankah? Pokoknya dipantengin terus deh siapa tahu aku updatenya cepat wkwkwkkwkw. Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

reminie : biar bikin penasaran wkwkwkwkwkkwkwk. Si pembuat onar emang sudah beraksi. Dan bagaimana keadaan SOONWOO? Sudah terjawab kan dichapter ini? Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Ini mesin waktunya dah diupdate nih? Tpi kenapa koq nangis (TT) apa bikin baper? Bagian mana? Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

hyemilee3 : Mianhae jika aku jahat. Tapi kalau ndak gitu kan ndak seru. Wkwkwkkwkwkwkwk Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

Han265 : bagaimana Skip SoonWoo nya? Dah banyak kah dichapter ini? BTW ini dah tak panjangin lhooo... gimna kepanjangan ndak? Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

JeonCarmy : udah di Next nih! Bagian mana yang Wonwoo Kiyowo? Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

oreki29 : Benarkah? Waaaaahhh Seneng banget aku kalau ceritaku ini menurutmu bagus. Makasih banget ya... aku ndak nyangka karya pertamaku bikin kamu baca ulang – ulang terus. Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

Jww : kasih tahu ndak ya? Masih rahasia wkwkwkwkwkwk biar bikin penasaran. Makanya dipantengin terus. Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

Wonu : kasih tahu ndak ya? Masih rahasia wkwkwkwkwkwk biar bikin penasaran. Kenapa bukan Wonwoo? Hm Hm...( _Pasang mode berfikir_ ) Rahasia! # _tertawa nista_ #Makanya dipantengin terus. Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

Guest : Udah dilanjut nih. Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

itsmevv : kasih tahu ndak ya? Masih rahasia wkwkwkwkwkwk biar bikin penasaran. Makanya dipantengin terus. Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

Guest : Makasih dah Puas sama chapter 5. Makasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

Alwayztora : Bagian mana yang bikin gemes? Iya ini juga semangat koq mau nglajutin chapter selanjutnya. Yang penting harus banyak didukung. Biar aku semangat meneruskan cerita ini. heheheheheheheeMakasih dah direview. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 5, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya, suka ketawa sendiri waktu baca komentar para reader yang lucu-lucu#plak#ditabok reader#.

Di chapter 6 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. hehehehehe

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 6 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

 **Dan mohon maaf jika dichapter 5 kemarin ada huruf yang Bold. Aku juga ndak tau kenapa bisa terjadi. Padahal aku nulis huruf tebalnya Cuma beberapa kata saja. Pas waktu diupdate koq tiba – tiba seperti itu. Padahal aku ndak mengetik seperti itu dan kayak gitu. Itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Aku bener – bener ndak tau.**

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku memperingatkanmu sekali lagi. Jauhi Kim Mingyu atau kau kehilangan tanganmu ini. Aku akan menghancurkan tanganmu ini. Agar kau tidak bisa melukis lagi" Tzuyu meletakkan tongkat bisbol ketelapak tangan Wonwoo yang dibuka secara paksa.

"Aku tidak peduli. Walau kau menghancurkan tangan kananku. Aku bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk melukis. Jika kau menghancurkan tangan kiriku, aku bisa menggunakan kaki kananku untuk memegang pensil. Jika kau menghancurkan kaki kananku, aku bisa menggunakan kaki kiriku untuk memegang kuas. Jika kau menghancurkan kaki kiriku aku bisa menggunakan mulutku untuk menyelesaikan sketsa yang ku janjikan pada Mingyu."

Tzuyu tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, Wonwoo rela mengorbankan apapun untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Mingyu.

"Kau ini benar – benar..." Tzuyu mengayunkan tongkat bisbol dengan sekuat tenaga kearah tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menutup matanya dengan sangat erat saat tongkat itu sudah hampir dekat dengan tangannya. Disaat itu hanya wajah tersenyum Mingyu yang ada dibenaknya saat ini.

"Mingyu, maafkan aku jika Sketsa itu tidak sempurna lagi" gumam Wonwoo lirih sambil menangis

BRAK!

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **7**

Soonyoung dan Mingyu berlari sekuat tenaga mencari keberadaan Wonwoo. Setelah Youngjae memberi tahu jika sambungan telpon dari Wonwoo terputus dengan tidak wajar membuat Soonyoung dan Mingyu mencarinya.

Disinilah mereka berada disepanjang koridor sekolah yang sepi. Karena memang semua siswa – siswi Pledis sedang menghadiri acara festival sekolah. Handphone Soonyoung bergetar. Dengan gusar Soonyoung mengangkatnya.

"Bagimana Jun? Kau menemukannya dilantai 3?"

"..."

"Aku juga belum menemukannya dilantai dua."

"..."

"Belum, dilantai satu aku dan Mingyu belum memeriksanya. Coba kau cari diatap sekolah juga"

"..."

"Ne, kau juga hati - hati"

Soonyoung menutup sambungan telponnya pada Jun

"Mingyu, kita cari Wonwoo di lantai satu" kata Soonyoung ketika melihat Mingyu memeriksa setiap sudut kelas yang kosong.

"Ne, Hyung."

"Tadi kau menemukan handphone Wonwoo didalam kelas dengan kardus disampingnya kan?"

"Ne. Handphone yang masih tersambung pada Youngjae Sunbae"

"Berarti ada kemungkinan dia diserang saat tengah menghubungi Youngjae" duga Soonyoung saat melihat situasi dilokasi Wonwoo menjatuhkan handphonenya dalam keadaan menyala.

"Ayo hyung, kita segera kelantai satu"

Mingyu dan Soonyoung pergi kelantai satu dan memeriksa setiap sudut kelas. Langkah mereka berhenti saat mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam gudang. Suara itu sangat dikenali oleh dua orang itu.

"Wonwoo" ucap Soonyoung lirih. Mingyu dan Soonyoung bergegas menuju gudang yang ada dibawah tangga.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu melihat pintu gudang terbuka. Mereka langsung masuk dan mendapati Wonwoo jatuh terduduk sambil menangis dan memegang tangannya.

"Wonwoo hyung" panggil Mingyu terkejut, Wonwoo menatap pintu gudang dengan mata merahnya

"Soonyoung... Mingyu..." tangisan Wonwoo langsung pecah melihat dua orang itu. Mingyu langsung bergegas menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau terluka, hyung. Mana yang sakit?" tanya Mingyu sambil memeriksa tubuh Wonwoo. Tidak ada luka ditubuh Wonwoo tapi kenapa Wonwoo memegang tangannya gemetar ketakutan? Itulah isi pertanyaan dipikiran Mingyu.

Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya bisa diam ditempatnya, Soonyoung menatap Syok kearah Wonwoo. Soonyoung melihat situasi didalam gudang, meja yang ada disamping Wonwoo remuk sebagian seperti dihantam sesuatu. Lalu ada tongkat bisbol yang tergeletak disamping Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Soonyoung bukan orang bodoh yang tidak memahami situasi yang ada. Soonyoung cukup pintar mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang berniat ingin menyakiti Wonwoo. Lebih tepatnya ingin menghancurkan tangan Wonwoo. Melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang bergetar ketakutan memegang tangannya sendiri, membuat Soonyoung tahu jika tadi Wonwoo hampir saja terluka dan hampir kehilangan tangannya.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padamu Wonwoo, kenapa ada yang ingin menyakitimu? Apa tujuan mereka menyakitimu?" batin Soonyoung sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan sendu

"Setelah ini mungkin aku tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungimu lagi, Wonie. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" sambung Soonyoung dalam hati. Soonyoung menghampiri Wonwoo yang dipeluk oleh Mingyu.

"Tenanglah. Kau baik – baik saja sekarang, Wonie. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi." Ucap Soonyoung lirih sambil menghapus air mata dipipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya terisak pelan mendengar perkataan Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum lembut kearah Wonwoo.

"Kau baik – baik saja, Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu lagi hanya untuk memastikan jika Wonwoo baik – baik saja. Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan menggendongmu. Naiklah kepunggungku"

Mingyu berjongkok didepan Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan Wonwoo naik kepunggung Mingyu. Dengan wajah yang memerah Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu dengan lembut.

Soonyoung yang melihat itu tersenyum geli melihat betapa manisnya Wonwoo dengan wajah memerahnya itu.

"Kau manis sekali, Wonie" batin Soonyoung gemas dengan dongsaeng kembarnya ini.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari gudang. Mereka berjalan beriringan disepanjang koridor menuju ruang kesehatan. Soonyoung baru ingat sesuatu, ia mengambil handphonenya dari dalam saku dan menghubungi Jun.

"Kami sudah menemukan Wonwoo"

"..."

"Hm, aku akan membawanya diruang kesehatan"

"..."

"Ne, dia baik – baik saja. Tidak terluka sama sekali, tapi mungkin masih Syok dengan kejadian barusan"

"..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku memahami situasinya saat ini. Nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu dan Woozi."

"..."

"Ne. Kau ke festival saja. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kecuali kita dan Youngjae. Nanti akan menambah masalah."

"..."

"Eoh, Arraseo" Soonyoung menutup telponnya

"Nugu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Mingyu ketika Soonyoung memasukkan handphonenya dalam sakunya kembali.

"Jun. Aku memberitahunya jika kami sudah menemukanmu."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, tiba – tiba Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Soonyoung.

"Mwo?" tanya Soonyoung heran

"Pinjam tanganmu" pinta Wonwoo, Soonyoung tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo membawa tangan Soonyoung kearah Pipinya. Sedangkan Mingyu yang terkejut dengan tindakan Wonwoo hanya mampu diam dan mendengarkan apa saja yang akan Wonwoo katakan pada Soonyoung.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa takut saat melihatmu sekarang?"

Soonyoung dan Mingyu hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Apa aku menyeramkan sehingga kau takut melihatku?" tanya Soonyoung

"Ani. Aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa seperti kau akan meninggalkanku saja."

Mendengar jawab Wonwoo, Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tidak ingin menatap Wonwoo. Sedangkan Mingyu yang ada disampingnya menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Soonyoung yang menujukkan sebuah ketakutan akan ketahuan sesuatu. Tapi Apa? Batin Mingyu

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan menyembunyikan ekspresi ketakutannya pada Wonwoo

"Bukan aku Wonie yang akan meninggalkanmu tapi kau yang akan meninggalkanku" Soonyoung tersenyum jahil kearah Wonwoo

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kau lah yang akan menemukan seseorang yang berharga bagimu dan meninggalkanku" Soonyoung tersenyum jahil sambil melirik kearah Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tidak paham apa yang Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bicarakan.

Wonwoo yang menyadari maksud ucapan Soonyoung hanya bisa menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah ketika Mingyu – lah yang Soonyoung bicarakan.

"Ani. Walaupun nanti aku jatuh cinta atau menemukan seseorang yang berharga aku tidak akan melupakanmu" jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah yang memerah sampai telingan.

"Karena kau salah satu harta berharga bagiku."

Wonwoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Soonyoung dan mencium tangan Soonyoung dengan lembut. Tindakan itu membuat Mingyu Syok dan Soonyoung hanya bisa tersenyum menerima perlakukan Wonwoo padanya.

"Salah satu harta berharga? Berarti ada harta berharga lainnya dong?" Soonyoung melirik kearah Mingyu sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Wonwoo

"Soonyoung-ah, kau ini benar – benar. Aiish!" Wonwoo menggerutu dengan kesal

"Kau yakin tidak akan melupakanku?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada menggoda

"Ne, Aku yakin!" jawab Wonwoo mantap

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu" Soonyoung kembali menggoda Wonwoo

"Soonyoung-ah" rengek Wonwoo dalam gendongan Mingyu, Soonyoung hanya bisa tertawa melihat Wonwoo merengek.

Mingyu hanya diam dengan pikiran kosong, Mingyu amat Syok melihat bagaimana mesranya kebersamaan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo

"Ikatan mereka sangat kuat. Aku tidak bisa menggangu pasangan ini. Aku tidak bisa memiliki Wonwoo hyung. Aku kalah" ujar Mingyu dalam hati dengan sedih.

Mingyu tidak menyimak dengan baik apa isi pembicaraan si kembar. Otaknya sedang tidak digunakan dengan maksimal karena rasa cemburu. Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa pemikirannya salah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dipunggung Mingyu sambil meletakkan tangan Soonyoung dipipinya. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Soonyoung menahan pegal ditangannya yang tengah ditarik oleh Wonwoo.

"Kalian berdua adalah harta berharga ku saat ini" batin Wonwoo sambil tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukan tangan kanannya pada leher Mingyu.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" pekik JongUp sambil menatap marah kearah Jihyo

"Aku gagal menghasut Tzuyu untuk melukai Wonwoo" Jihyo menundukkan wajahnya takut melihat bagaimana tatapan JongUp yang menyeramkan dimatanya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Jingyu

"Apa informasi yang Hyeonjin berikan padamu itu salah? Tentang Tzuyu menyukai Kim Mingyu?"

"Tidak. Informasi itu benar. Tzuyu sudah berhasil menculik Wonwoo dan hampir melukainya di gudang. Tapi disaat terakhir akan melukainya, Tzuyu mengurungkan niatnya."

"Mwo? Mengurungkan niatnya?" tanya Hwayoung terkejut, masalahnya yang Hwayoung tahu Tzuyu adalah yeoja paling kejam setelah Jihyo yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

"Seperti bukan sifat Tzuyu" batin Hwayoung bingung

"Rencana kita gagal lagi!" JongUp menendang kursi hingga terlepar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa kita tidak melukai Soonyoung secara langsung saja. Itu akan lebih mudah." Jingyu memberikan pendapatnya,

"Kemarin aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kan. Serang titip kelemahan Soonyoung. itu akan lebih mudah menjatuhkannya daripada melukainya secara langsung" Hwayoung menjelaskan dengan kesal pada Jingyu.

"Kita akan melakukan itu juga. Tapi itu langkah dan cara terakhir yang akan aku pakai untuk menjatuhkannya jika semua rencana kita gagal" terang JongUp menjelaskannya pada teman – temannya semua.

Jihyo terdiam mendengar ucapan JongUp. Dia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Tzuyu beberapa saat lalu sebelum mengabari JongUp jika rencananya gagal

*flasback*

" _Mwo? Kenapa kau tidak menghancurkan tangannya?" pekik Jihyo saat Tzuyu mengurungkan niatnya untuk melukai Wonwoo_

" _Karena aku masih punya perasaan"_

 _Jawaban Tzuyu membuat Jihyo tertawa dengan keras_

" _Kau? Kau masih punya perasaan? sejak kapan kau punya perasaan? Setahu ku kau adalah yeoja paling jahat yang pernah ku temui, kau itu sama sepertiku "_

 _Tzuyu geram mendengar perkataan Jihyo_

" _Karena itu aku tidak ingin sepertimu lagi. Kau bisa bilang seperti itu karena kau tidak melihat bagaimana tulusnya seorang Jeon Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu. Wonwoo sunbae rela aku hancurkan semua organ ditubuhnya asalkan dia bersama dengan Mingyu. Dan mengemban janjinya pada Mingyu"_

 _Jihyo yang mendengar ucapan Tzuyu mengeraskan mimik wajahnya_

" _Kau tidak melihat, bagaimana disaat terakhir aku hampir menghancurkan tangannya tapi dipikirannya ia masih memikirkan Mingyu. Dan meminta maaf jika dia tidak bisa lagi menyempurnakan sketsa yang dia janjikan pada Mingyu."_

 _Tzuyu menatap sendu kearah Jihyo_

" _Kau tidak melihat bagaimana tulusnya Wonwoo sunbae berusaha memenuhi janjinya pada Mingyu walaupun dia tidak punya tangan dan kaki. Mungkin jika aku yang mengalami diposisinya aku akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Mingyu atau menjauhi Mingyu, karena aku tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan semua organ tubuhku hanya untuk satu namja. Tapi Wonwoo sunbae dengan berani mengambil keputusan itu hanya demi bersama dengan Mingyu. Kau tidak melihat itu, dan aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat bagaimana tulusnya cinta sejati yang dia rasakan pada Mingyu. Karena cintamu pada Soonyoung sunbae hanya obsesi semata. Obsesi ingin memiliki sendiri tanpa peduli orang disekitanya dan kebahagian orang yang kau cintai."_

" _Jadi kau menyerah untuk mendapatkan Mingyu?" Jihyo menahan amarahnya yang memuncak mendengar perkataan Tzuyu dan panjang lebar itu. Tzuyu tersenyum dengan manis_

" _Aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan Mingyu, karena aku tahu aku menyerahkkannya pada orang yang tepat. Karena jika Mingyu bersamaku belum tentu dia akan bahagia, Sebahagia jika dia bersama Wonwoo sunbae."_

 _Tzuyu berlalu meninggalkan Jihyo yang mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan amarah_

*flasback end*

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Zuho? Apa lebih baik kita memasukkannya dikelompok kita?" suara Hwayoung membuyarkan lamunan Jihyo.

"Tidak!" jawab JongUp tegas

"Waeyo? Bukankah dia sangat lihai dalam mengelabui orang? Bahkan dia rela melukai dirinya sendiri agar rencana kita tidak ketahuan oleh Soonyoung" ucap Jingyu menambahkan

JongUp hanya melirik Jingyu tanpa minat

"Justru itu karena dia sangat lihai mengelabui orang, maka lama kelamaan trik aktingnya itu akan ketahuan juga, sehingga orang tidak akan percaya lagi padanya."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Apa kau tau tentang tiga prinsip Thurston?"

"Ah, Howard Thurston? Pesulap yang populer di awal Abad 20?" jawab Jihyo "Aku pernah membaca bukunya itu tentang larangan dalam sulap, memang kenapa?" Jihyo berusaha mengingat kembali buku yang pernah ia baca itu.

"Tepat!" JongUp menjentikkan tangannya

"Tiga hal tabu yang tak boleh dilakukan dalam sulap. Pertama pesulap tidak boleh mengungkapkan triknya. Kedua tidak boleh menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi menjelang pertunjukan sulap karena keterkejutan penonton akan berkurang, dan yang ketiga jangan mengulangi sulap yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Jika hanya dilakukan satu kali akan timbul kesan mendalam yang akan tertinggal di hati penonton sebagai sulap terbaik. Kalau dilakukan dua kali berturut – turut, penonton tidak akan menikmatinya dan mereka akan sibuk mencari tahu soal triknya dan risiko trik terbongkar pun akan jadi besar. Seperti itulah trik yang harus kita gunakan untuk menghancurkan Soonyoung. jangan menggunakan cara yang sama. Jangan menggunakan Zuho kembali, atau kita akan Tamat!"

"Apa selanjutnya rencanamu?" tanya Hyeonjin penasaran

JongUp tersenyum sinis, "Aku masih punya banyak rencana untuk Jeon Soonyoung"

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Seokmin sedang duduk ditaman belakang sambil memasang earphonenya. Seokmin teringat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya, saat Seokmin ingin mengajak Soonyoung pergi untuk menikmati festival sekolah tapi rencana itu gagal karena Soonyoung mendapatkan kabar jika Wonwoo tiba – tiba menghilang, sambungan telponnya pada Youngjae tiba – tiba terputus.

"Seberartinya Wonwoo hyung untuk mu? Apakah aku tidak bisa memilikimu?" batin Seokmin tersenyum miris mengingat wajah khawatir Soonyoung ketika mendengar kabar tentang Wonwoo.

"Hal yang ingin aku rencanakan untukmu..." ucap Seokmin lirih sambil mengerluarkan benda kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya dan membukanya. Kotak kecil itu berisi sebuah kalung dengan liontin hamster.

"Tidak bisa kuperlihatkan dan ku berikan untuk mu hari ini." Batin Seokmin sambil menatap sendu kotak berisi kalung ditangannya.

"Seokmin-ah" panggil seseorang dari pintu menuju taman belakang, Seokmin yang mendengar panggilan itu buru – buru menyembunyikan kotak kecilnya disakunya.

"Jun Hyung" ucap Seokmin ketika Jun sudah ada dihadapannya

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sedang duduk. Apa Hyung tidak lihat?" ucap Seokmin sambil melepas earphonenya.

Mendengar jawaban Seokmin, Jun melayangkan pukulannya dikepala Seokmin

"Aw, sakit hyung!" Rintih Seokmin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit

Jun duduk disamping Seokmin

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan tadi?"

"Mwo?" Seokmin melihat Jun melirik saku yang berisi kotak kalungnya

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, Bukankah kau membeli itu kemarin untuk kau berikan pada Soonyoung"

Seokmin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah

"Hari ini sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya padanya sekalian aku ingin menikmati festival sekolah ini bersamanya tapi..."

"Tapi karena Wonwoo, rencanamu gagal" potong Jun tepat sasaran

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Wonwoo. Karena hilangnya Wonwoo tadi bukan sebuah rencana yang dibuat untuk menggagalkan kencanmu dengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung akan tetap seperti itu, ada kau maupun tidak ada kau. Soonyoung akan selalu peduli pada Wonwoo apapun yang terjadi. "

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan Wonwoo hyung dan Soonyoung hyung?"

Jun menghelai nafasnya

"Aku sudah pernah bilang pada Mingyu dan mungkin kau juga sudah mendengar dari Woozi apapun hal yang ingin kalian ketahui tentang mereka, tanyakan langsung pada mereka jangan tanya pada orang lain. Karena jika kau bertanya pada orang lain, kau akan salah paham"

"Aku tidak bertanya pada orang lain, hyung. Aku bertanya pada sahabatnya. Aku bertanya pada orang yang paling dekat dengan mereka yaitu Kau dan Woozi hyung" ucap Seokmin dengan nada menahan geraman, dan Jun menyadari hal itu. Jun hanya mampu menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga sudah bilang pada Mingyu bahwa walaupun aku atau Woozi adalah sahabat mereka, kami tidak berhak untuk memberikan informasi apapun mengenai mereka. Jika kau ingin tahu maka tanya langsung padanya."

Seokmin yang mendengar perkataan Jun, mencoba untuk tidak emosi pada Jun. Seokmin beranjak dari duduknya dengan emosi. Belum genap lima langkah Seokmin melangkahkan kakinya suara Jun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Seokmin-ah, jangan percaya apa yang kau lihat karena apa yang kau lihat belum tentu benar. Tapi percayalah pada apa yang kau dengar dari Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, karena perkataan merekalah yang akan menguak kebenaran dari rasa penasaranmu"

Setelah Jun menyelesaikan perkataannya Seokmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah yang lebar. Jun hanya memandang kepergian Seokmin dengan pandangan sedih

"Jika kau tidak bertanya pada mereka, kau tidak akan pernah bisa memperlihatkan cintamu pada Soonyoung, Seokmin-ah" gumam Jun pelan

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Aku baik – baik saja, Yoona Noona" regek Wonwoo ketika Yoona tengah memeriksanya di ruang kesehatan

"Walaupun kau bilang baik – baik saja, tapi aku akan tetap memeriksamu" ucap Yoona tegas

"Noona tak percaya padaku?" tanya Wonwoo tak percaya

Yoona yang mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo hanya terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Soonyoung dan Mingyu hanya melihat dari tempat duduk diruang kesehatan. Wonwoo merengut melihat Yoona menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya yang sedikit terluka karena terkena abu rokok yang dijatuhkan oleh Tzuyu tadi.

"Ini kau bilang baik – baik saja?"

"Demi Tuhan, Noona. Ini hanya luka kecil. Luka ini bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Jangan membesar – besarkan masalah dan membuat Soonyoung semakin memelototiku" regek Wonwoo melihat Soonyoung tengah mendelik kearahnya dengan tatapan –kau harus diobati walaupun itu luka kecil-, Yoona hanya tersenyum jail pada Wonwoo. Melihat Wonwoo semakin merajuk padanya

"Kalian memang tidak berubah, masih tetap manis seperti dulu. Saudara yang saling menjaga" batin Yoona setelah mengobati luka ditelapak tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri dua orang yang sedang menunggunya. Dengan memasang wajah yang merengut lucu, Wonwoo mencubit kedua pipi Chubby Soonyoung dengan keras. Membuat sang pemilik pipi meringis kesakitan, sedangkan Mingyu hanya menatap dua orang itu datar.

"Sudah ku bilang aku baik – baik saja, tapi kenapa kau tetap bersikeras membuat Yoona noona mengobatiku?"

"Harena Hau Heras Hepala" ( _karena kau keras kepala_ ) jawab Soonyoung tidak jelas karena pipinya dicubit oleh Wonwoo

Wonwoo yang menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari wajah Soonyoung, melepaskan cubitannya dan memandang dengan seksama raut wajah Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir sambil berlutut dihadapannya, Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Wonwoo ucapkan

"Aku baik – baik saja. Waeyo?"

"Ani, tapi aku merasa wajahmu sedikit pucat dan badanmu juga sedikit hangat" Wonwoo menempelkan punggung tangannya didahi dan leher Soonyoung. Soonyoung menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo darinya lalu menggenggamnya. Tangannya yang bebas, Soonyoung gunakan untuk mengelus rambut dan wajah Wonwoo dengan lembut, Soonyoung tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah dongsaeng kembarnya ada dihadapannya.

"Apakah aku bisa melihat wajah ini lagi? Pasti wajah ini yang akan kurindukan" batin Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mingyu yang ada duduk disamping Soonyoung sedang memperhatikan ekspresi Soonyoung. Mingyu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika diperhatikan secara seksama Senyuman Soonyoung yang dia tunjukkan bukan senyuman lembut yang menenangkan tapi senyuman kesedihan dan Mingyu sedikit heran karena tatapan yang ditunjukkan oleh Soonyoung adalah tatapan kesedihan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Soonyoung hyung?" Batin Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu hanya diam memperhatikan saja, tanpa berkomentar.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Wonie. Karena kau sudah selesai diobati. Sekarang kau dan Mingyu harus menikmati festival sekolah ini untuk melupakan kejadian yang menimpamu tadi." Soonyoung mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembiaraan, sedangkan Mingyu sedikit terkejut dengan usulan Soonyoung,

"Aku dan Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan

"Hm. Kau dan Mingyu harus menikmati festival ini."

"Kau tidak ikut, Soonyoung hyung?" tanya Mingyu memastikan jika pendengarannya tidak salah

"Ne, aku tidak ikut. Kau dan Wonwoo saja yang pergi. Aku masih ada urusan" jawab Soonyoung tegas "urusan mencari siapa yang ingin menyakiti Wonwoo tadi" tambah Soonyoung dalam hati.

Wonwoo yang memandang Soonyoung penuh selidik

"Urusan apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin mencari siapa tadi yang hampir melukaiku?"

BINGO!

Batin Soonyoung takjub. Ternyata kau memang saudara kembarku. Kau bisa membaca dengan tepat isi hatiku. Tambah Soonyoung dalam hati.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menjawab dugaan Wonwoo

"Soonyoung-ah, jangan lagi seperti kemarin. Kau menakutkan. Kau tahu?" Wonwoo berusaha mencegah Soonyoung berbuat hal gila lagi

"Ani, Wonie. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi." Jawab Soonyoung mantap

"Janji?"

"Janji" jawab Soonyoung sambil mencubit hidung Wonwoo gemas.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu." Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung yang mencubit hidungnya.

"Mingyu, kau ingin lihat festival?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu sedang memandangnya.

"Jika hyung ingin melihatnya. Aku akan melihatnya. Tapi jika hyung tidak ingin maka aku juga tidak." Jawab Mingyu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo yang masih berlutut didepan Soonyoung.

"Aku ingin lihat. Tapi sebelum ke festival kita ambil kardus yang tadi tertinggal dikelas." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ne, kita akan mengambilnya."

Soonyoung menatap tangan Wonwoo yang berada digenggaman tangan Mingyu. Soonyoung tersenyum lembut melihat bagaimana tangan Wonwoo yang terlihat pas digenggaman tangan Mingyu.

"Kalian sangat serasi saat bersama." Batin Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan Soonyoung melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dari genggamannya, dan membiarkan Wonwoo bergandengan tangan dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu keluar dari ruang kesehatan tanpa sadar tetap berpegangan tangan. Sedangkan Soonyoung tetap diruang kesehatan, Soonyoung menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" suara Yoona membuat Soonyoung membuka matanya kembali, Soonyoung tersenyum sebagai jawaban

"Bagaimana kesehatanmu?"

"Baik, Noona."

"Oh ya?" Yoona memicingkan matanya pada Soonyoung, lalu menghampiri Soonyoung dan duduk disampingnya

"Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukkan jika kau baik – baik saja. Kau sudah periksa?"

"Ne, tadi pagi dengan Appa. Itupun dipaksa oleh Zhoumi Appa" Soonyoung merengut lucu mengingat perdebatannya tadi malam dengan Zhoumi. Jawaban Soonyoung membuat Yoona tertawa

"Zhoumi Oppa tetap tidak berubah. Dia akan selalu memaksamu selama dia menjadi Doktermu. Dia sudah jadi Doktermu sejak kau masih kecil"

"Hm, aku tahu. Karena itu Zhoumi Appa sangat menyebalkan"

Tertawa, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Yoona mendengar gerutuan Soonyoung.

"Kau ingin istirahat? Aku yakin akhir – akhir ini kau pasti merasakan jika tubuhmu lemas. Jangan keras kepala. Istirahatlah."

Soonyoung tersenyum, Yoona sangat mengenal dirinya dan Wonwoo sejak mereka masih kecil, jadi Yoona tahu seperti apa sifat mereka.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Wonwoo" panggil temannya dari Klub seni – Wooshin -, ketika Wonwoo dan Mingyu mampir di Stan mereka.

"Kau mau membeli sesuatu dari kelasku?" tawar Wooshin sambil tersenyum senang. Wooshin hampir sama dengan Wonwoo yang minim ekspresi tapi jika sudah dekat maka dia akan menjadi teman yang baik bagi siapa saja.

"Sunbae, apa yang kau jual?" tanya Mingyu

"Pernak – pernik, ada gantungan kunci, boneka, pita, jam dan masih banyak lagi. Tergantung kau mau beli yang mana"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sibuk memilih – milih barang – barang yang dijual di stan kelas Wooshin. Hingga tatapan Mingyu berhenti pada boneka Eddy yang diletakkan dipojok beserta gantungan kunci yang berbentuk sama cuma ukurannya yang kecil. Mingyu mengambil boneka itu dan menunjukkannya pada Wonwoo

"Hyung. Lihatlah dia mirip sekali dengan mu. Dia manis kan?" tanya Mingyu sambil mensejajarkan boneka itu disamping wajah Wonwoo

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya "Benarkah? Ne. Dia manis"

"Aku akan membelikannya untuk mu" kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum

"Mwo? Untuk ku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada terkejut

"Ne, karena dia manis maka ini akan kuhadiahkan padamu" Mingyu menyerahkan boneka itu pada Wooshin dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Kau yakin? Akan membelinya untuk ku? Itu kan mahal sekali"

Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar Wonwoo sedikit khawatir dengan harga boneka yang akan diberikan padanya

" Aku tidak akan jatuh miskin Hyung kalau hanya membelikanmu boneka itu dan membelikan gantungan kunci itu juga untukmu" Mingyu mengambil lagi gantungan kunci yang berbentuk eddy dan menyerahkannya pada Wooshin

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Hitung – hitung hadiah karena kau kemarin sudah ada disampingku ketika aku membutuhkanmu" jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu menyerahkan boneka eddy dan gantungan kuncinya pada Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengizinkanku memelukmu kemarin"

Mingyu mengingatkan kembali kejadian kemarin malam tentang rahasia yang selama ini Eommanya sembunyikan, berakhir dia memeluk Wonwoo dan dipeluk keluarganya. Hal itu membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah sampai telinga

"I...Itu hanya kebetulan aku kerumahmu. Karena aku ingin mengembalikan jas mu yang tertinggal ketika aku memasukkannya ditas sekolahku." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena malu

"Mungkin itu yang dinamakan takdir" ucap Mingyu sambil mengangkat dagu Wonwoo, agar Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Perlakukan Mingyu membuat wajah Wonwoo semakin memerah

"Kau manis sekali" gumam Mingyu gemas melihat wajah merah Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Hingga Mingyu perlahan menepis perlahan jarak antara mereka. Belum sampai Wonwoo memejamkan matanya...

EHEM!

Suara deheman Wooshin mengagetkan kedua orang yang saling bertatapan itu secara reflek menjauhkan diri.

"Jika kalian ingin bermesraan, tolong cari tempat yang sesuai atau tempat yang sedikit romantis. Jangan di stan penjualan orang! Lihatlah kalian membuat pelangganku menonton drama singkat yang kalian suguhkan" ucap Wooshin sambil tersenyum jahil. Secara refleks Mingyu dan Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya disekitar mereka.

Benar saja, mereka menjadi bahan tontonan gratis dari siswa – siswi Pledis yang ingin membeli di stan penjualan kelas Wooshin. semua orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa gemas dengan tingkah Wonwoo dan Mingyu, bahkan Wonwoo dapat mendengar bisikan salah satu siswi yang mengatakn jika mereka sangat cocok, dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Dengan segera Mingyu membawa Wonwoo menyingkir dari stan penjualan Wooshin sambil memeluk bahunya, sedangan Wonwoo menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka eddy yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Mingyu. Melihat tingkah mereka semua orang hanya bisa terkikik geli dan memekik gemas.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapnya seperti itu, Seokmin-ah" tegur Yoona ketika melihat Seokmin masih betah memandangi Soonyoung yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Sedangkan Seokmin ikut menyandarkan diri disofa dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Soonyoung.

"Sampai dia bangun" jawab Seokmin lirih, takut membangunkan makhluk manis yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Mendengar jawaban Seokmin membuat Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya. Seokmin terus memandangi wajah damai itu dengan pandangan sendu

"Tidak seharusnya aku marah karena kau sangat mempedulikan Wonwoo hyung, bukankah kau memang sangat peduli padanya. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu dan sudah paham akan itu. Karena itu adalah sifatmu" batin Seokmin sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi matanya yang sedang terpejam.

 **"** ** _Aku ingin mempunyai seseorang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Ada Wonwoo maupun tidak ada Wonwoo."_**

 **Perkataan** Soonyoung kemarin kembali terngiang diingatannya. Seokmin tersenyum lembut mengingat perkataan Soonyoung.

"Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal penting itu?" batin Seokmin

Tiba – tiba kepala Soonyoung terkulai kearahnya, dan dengan sigap Seokmin menangkapnya agar tidak terjatuh dan membenarkan posisi kepalanya Soonyoung. lalu menyandarkan kepala Soonyoung dibahunya dengan nyaman.

"Aku ingin diriku menjadi sandaran untuk mu ketika kau membutuhkan sandaran. Aku juga ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin menghiburmu ketika kau sedih" ucap Seokmin lirih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepalanya Soonyoung yang sedang bersandar nyaman dibahunya.

"Aigo. Kalian manis sekali" pekik Yoona sambil bertopang dagu dimeja kerjanya, Yoona terus memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Seokmin pada Soonyoung.

"Kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Yoona sambil membidikkan kamera handphonenya karena ingin mengabadikan moment langka Soonyoung dengan orang lain selain Wonwoo dan kedua sahabatnya, Jun dan Woozi.

"Ani. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu?"

"Mwo? Maksudmu?" tanya Yoona heran

"Aku tidak mungkin merebutnya dari namjachingunya, Noona"

"Namjachingu?" Yoona mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Seokmin, setahunya Soonyoung tidak punya namjachingu "Nugu? Siapa namjachingu Soonyoung?"

"Noona, pura – pura tidak tahu? Dasar menyebalkan!" jawab Seokmin ketus

"Mwo? Kau mengatakan aku menyebalkan? Kau yang menyebalkan!" jawab Yoona sambil melemparkan Polpoin diarah Seokmin, yang membuat Seokmin mengaduh pelan

"Wonwoo hyung. Siapa lagi namjachingu Soonyoung hyung selain dia." akhirnya Seokmin menjawab pertanyaan Yoona

"MWO? WONWOO?" pekik Yoona keras, sampai mengusik Soonyoung yang tidur. Akhirnya Soonyoung terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Ada apa Noona? Kenapa berteriak?" Soonyoung berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah membuka matanya dengan sempurna, Soonyoung terkejut mendapati Seokmin duduk disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Soonyoung masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Hanya ingin istirahat saja" jawab Seokmin santai sambil tersenyum

"Seokmin-ah dari mana kau punya pemikiran itu?" Yoona kembali bertanya pada Seokmin, sedangkan Seokmin tampak mengacuhkannya.

"Ya, Aku bertanya padamu?" pekik Yoona kembali melemparkan polpoint kearah Seokmin karena kesal

"Noona suka sekali melempariku dengan polpoint?" protes Seokmin

"Karena kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Kapan – kapan saja aku akan menjawabnya." Jawab Seokmin santai sambil mengeluarkan kertas brosur yang tadi dia dapat dari festival lalu menunjukkannya pada Soonyoung.

"Mwoga?" tanya Soonyoung ketika Seokmin menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Besok ada pertunjukkan dance didekat sungai Han, kau ingin melihatnya?" tawar Seokmin

"Dance? Pertunjukkan dance?" pekik Soonyoung dengan girang

"Hm, ada pertunjukan dance. Kau kan masuk klub dance bagaimana jika kau melihat pertunjukan itu, siapa tahu nanti kau dapat referensi gerakan dance untuk klub dance mu. Kau kan ketuanya. Itu yang aku dengar dari Eomma."

"Tentu saja aku mau melihatnya. Aku tidak akan melewatkan pertunjukan ini." Soonyoung menatap dengan berbinar – binar kertas brosur yang ada ditangannya. Dan hal itu membuat Seokmin tersenyum senang.

"Jika acara kita hari ini gagal. Aku harap acara kita besok berjalan dengan lancar." Batin Seokmin senang.

"Lalu besok bagaimana? Kapan kita akan kesana? Jika pulang sekolah, mungkin aku tidak bisa datang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Wonwoo" tanya Soonyoung terlihat bingung

"Lihat Jam pertunjukannya Hyung. Itu jam dimana kita masih sekolah!" Seokmin menunjukkan jam pertunjukkan yang tertera di brosur.

"Benar juga! Lalu bagaimana, kita tidak bisa menontonnya" ucap Soonyoung sedih, Seokmin tersenyum melihat wajah Soonyoung yang sedih. Karena wajah sedih Soonyoung terlihat manis

"Kita bisa izin kan. Ini kan demi klub dance mu. Lagi pula kita izin tidak lama karena tempat pertunjukkan ini dekat dengan sekolah. Pertunjukan itu hanya dua jam, jadi kita masih bisa mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir dan kau tidak meninggalkan Wonwoo hyung"

"Kau benar. Besok aku akan izin. Lalu kau? Apa kau akan izin juga?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat yakin" jawab Seokmin mantap "Demi kau, aku kan melakukan apapun untukmu hyung" tambah Seokmin dalam hati.

Soonyoung mengangguk lalu memandang kartas Brosur itu dengan tatapan yang berbinar.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

 **Skip Time**

Pagi hari seperti biasanya, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sampai disekolah 30 menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Soonyoung-ah, Wonwoo-ah" panggilan itu membuat si kembar menolekan kepalanya kebelakang dan mengetahui jika Jun lah yang memanggil mereka. Jun dan Woozi menghampiri sahabat kembarnya itu.

"Pagi. Twins. Bagaimana kemarin festivalnya apa kalian menikmatinya?" tanya Jun sambil berdiri ditengah – tengah keduanya dan memeluk pundanya.

"Sebagai ketua penyelenggara, aku salaut padamu. Festival kemarin sukses." Wonwoo mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Jun.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu? Ku dengar kemarin kau mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan?" tanya Woozi sambil memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo

"Aku baik – baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Kau selalu sibuk membantu kegiatan sekolah. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi dewan sekolah saja?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Woozi tidak mengingatkan pada kejadiaan kemarin.

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku lebih suka membantu saja tanpa terikat dengan organisasi yang berhubungan langsung dengan kepala sekolah. Aku lebih suka masuk klub. Aku hanya mengisi waktu kosongku dengan kegiatan yang positif " ucap Jun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Makanya kau harus mencari namjachingu atau yeojachingu? Agar kau tidak kesepian dan bisa mengisi waktu luangmu dengan berkencan" usul Wonwoo

"Aku masih belum tertarik. Karena aku belum mengalami sesuatu hal yang mengesankan saat melihat seseorang" jawab Jun dengan mimik muka tidak berminat

Tiba – tiba dari belakang terdengar langkah suara kaki orang yang berlari. Karena koridor masih sepi jadi suara langkah kaki itu jelas terdengar dan tanpa sengaja ada yang menabrak Jun dari belakang, yang membuat Jun limbung tapi masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Sedang orang yang menabraknya tadi juga melakukan hal sama.

"Maaf, Maaf... aku sedang terburu – buru karena..." belum selesai orang itu menjelaskan tiba – tiba dari belakang terdengar lengkingan suara 8 oktaf yang memekikkan telinga.

"Minghao Hyung, kembalikan kotak bekalku!" suara itu sangat dikenali oleh keempat orang yang sedang terdiam melihat orang itu berlari kearah mereka.

"Seungkwan!" seru mereka berempat lirih

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" orang yang dikejar itu – Minghao – membungkukkan badannya minta maaf dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menghindari Seungkwan.

Sesampainya didepan keempat orang itu Seungkwan mengatur nafasnya lelah karena pagi – pagi sudah berlari untuk mengejar Minghao

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Woozi heran melihat Seungkwan mengejar Minghao

"Dia mengambil kotak bekalku hyung. Karena kemarin aku mengambil jatah sarapannya"

Keempat orang itu hanya memasang wajah datar mendengar jawaban Seungkwan. Mereka sudah paham jika Seungkwan sangat suka makan, tapi tidak menyangka akan mengambil jatah sarapan orang lain.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu hyung. Aku akan mengejar Minghao Hyung lagi"

Seungkwan kembali mengejar Minghao yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Jadi namanya Minghao" gumam Jun pelan.

Gumaman Jun tanpa sengaja terdengar oleh Wonwoo, dengan senyuman jahil Wonwoo mendekati Jun

"Bagaimana apa terjadi sesuatu saat melihat seseorang?"

Perkataan Wonwoo menyadarkan lamunan Jun, lalu dengan berpura – pura Jun memasang wajah acuh

"Mwo? Ani. Tidak terjadi apa – apa. Dia bukan tipeku"

"Bukan...Dia bukan tipeku" cibir Wonwoo sambil menirukan ucapan Jun

"Kalau begini terus bagaimana kau akan dapat namjachingu?" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran, kenapa Jun tidak mau mengakuinya jika memang suka.

"Waeyo?" Jun mengangkat alisnya berniat menggoda Wonwoo "Jika aku tidak mendapatkan namjachingu, kau saja yang menjadi namjachinguku" ucap Jun sambil memeluk pundak Wonwoo hingga menempel padanya

"Aku?" Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memasang wajah cegonya pada Jun

"Hm. Kau. Jika aku belum menemukan namjachingu kau saja yang menjadi namjachinguku. Kau kan tipe ku Wonu-ya" Tawar Jun menggoda Wonwoo

Dengan keras Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Jun dari pundaknya "Tidak Terimakasih"

"Ayolah. Aku tahu kau juga mau kan." Goda Jun sambil mengejar Wonwoo yang menjauhinya karena takut dengan ucapan Jun

"Tidak terimakasih. Lagipula kau bukan tipeku" Wonwoo berusaha menghindari Jun yang berniat memeluknya. Terjadilah kejar – kejaran antara Wonwoo dan Jun. Dan hal itu membuat Soonyoung dan Woozi tertawa.

"Ayolah Wonie"

"Andwe"

"Wonwoo-ya"

"Andwe"

Jun yang semakin senang menggoda Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo yang tetap dengan penolakannya sambil menghindari kejaran Jun.

 ****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Pelajaran olahraga di kelas Wonwoo sedang berlangsung begitu pula dengan kelas Mingyu, disaat yang bersama kedua kelas ini sama – sama menggunakan gedung olah raga. Atas usulan salah Siswi dari kelas Mingyu, kelas Wonwoo dan kelas Mingyu mengadakan pertandingan basket. Sebelum pertandingan basket harus dilakukan pemanasan passing oleh sesama anggota tim dan sesama lawan.

"Hyung, kau mau berlatih passing denganku?" tawar Mingyu saat menghampiri Wonwoo

"Ya Mingyu, kau tidak mau perlatih passing dengan ku? Aku tidak ada pasangannya" protes Jungkook sambil mendribel bola basket yang ada ditangannya

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, jika aku berlama – lama dengan mu aku pasti akan dipelototi oleh Taehyung hyung. Kau tidak lihat kemarin bagaimana dia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya padaku ketika aku membantumu distan penjualan festival kemarin? Aku tidak ingin mati oleh tatapan aliennya itu" gerutu Mingyu sambil melemparkan bola basketnya kearah Wonwoo, mulai berlatih passing.

"Si Alien itu memang senang sekali cemburu pada teman – temanku. Makanya aku jarang sekali punya teman."

"Bukan Taehyung hyung yang cemburu tapi memang kau saja yang selalu menjaga jarak dari teman – temanmu, Jungkook-ah" suara seseorang yang mengejutkan Jungkook karena tiba – tiba merebut bola basketnya dari tangannya

"Yugyeom, kenapa kau bisa disini? Kelasmu kan kelas dance?" pekik Jungkook terkejut melihat sahabat kecilnya itu ada digedung olahraga

"Tadi aku ke Toilet dan tahu jika kau ada pelajaran olahraga disini maka aku menyusulmu kesini, karena ada seseorang yang menitipkan sesuatu padaku tadi pagi karena ada orang yang sedang marah dan menghindarinya." Jawab Yugyeom sambil menyerahkan boneka Bunny berukuran kecil pada Jungkook.

"Taehyung hyung" tebak Jungkook sambil menerima boneka kecilnya

"Kau marah padanya karena kemarin kau melihat Taehyung hyung sedang menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan cemburu saat bersama Mingyu mengurus stan kan"

"Memang. Dia kekanakan sekali" gerutu Jungkook

"Taehyung hyung bukan memperhatikan Mingyu, Jungkook ah!" ujar Yugyeom gemas pada sahabatnya ini

"MWO?" pekik Mingyu kaget, saking kagetnya dia hampir melemparkan bola basketnya kearah Wonwoo dengan keras

"Jadi kemarin Taehyung hyung tidak memelototiku?" Mingyu memastikan ucapan Yugyeom

"Ne, kemarin Tae Hyung itu memperhatikan Jungkook dengan tatapan tajamnya, karena Jungkook menolak pergi dengan Tae hyung. Jungkook bilang dia tidak bisa pergi karena harus mengurus stan sendirian. Tae hyung sedikit kesal karena beberapa hari ini tidak pulang bersama Jungkook." Yugyeom menjelaskan kronologi kejadian kemarin difestival

"Lalu kenapa Tae hyung memberikan boneka itu pada Jungkook? Apa mereka bertengkar kemarin?" tanya Mingyu, Yugyeom mengangguk

"Ne, mereka bertengkar setelah Mingyu pergi dari stan penjualan dengan tergesa – gesa ketika melihat Soonyoung sunbae berlari."

Mingyu mengingat itu, dimana dia melihat Soonyoung berlari dengan wajah khawatir dan panik. Akhirnya Mingyu menyusulnya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Soonyoung memberitahu jika sambungan telpon yang dilakukan Youngjae pada Wonwoo terputus secara tidak wajar.

"Dan pertengkaran itu membuahkan tangisan pada Jungkook" lanjut Yugyeom sambil tersenyum mengejek, dan membuat Jungkook melemparkan bola basketnya pada Yugyeom dengan sangat keras.

Mingyu menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan terkejut

"Jungkook menangis?" pekikan Mingyu keras yang membuat Jungkook membekap mulut Mingyu dengan tangannya

"Kecilkan suaramu tiang!" bisik Jungkook dengan nada mengancam, Mingyu dapat melihat jika wajah teman sekelasnya ini memerah karena malu.

"Ya, Appo, Kookie-ya" ringis Yugyeom sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena baru saja Jungkook melempar bola basket kearahnya.

"Kau tidak berterimakasih eoh. Aku sudah mengantarkan boneka itu sebagai tanda maaf dari Taehyung hyung karena membuatmu menangis kemarin"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara aku akan melemparkan bola basket ini kewajahmu." Geram Jungkook sambil mengambil bola basket Mingyu dan bersiap melemparkan bola itu kearah Yugyeom.

"Aku akan kembali kekelasku saja" pamit Yugyeom sebelum Jungkook benar – benar melemparkan bola basket kearahnya.

Setelah kepergian Yugyeom, tim kelas Wonwoo dan tim kelas Mingyu bertanding basket. Siapapun yang kalah akan membereskan bola – bola basket dan mengembalikannya digudang.

Setelah pertandingan singkat itu terjadi, kelas Wonwoo lah yang kalah dan dengan perjanjian awal maka kelas Wonwoo yang akan membereskan bola – bola basket.

"Wonwoo hyung kau mau kubantu?" ucap Mingyu sambil memunguti bola – bola yang menggelinding ke berbagai arah. Namun sebelum keinginan itu terlaksana tiba – tiba Jungkook menarik telingan Mingyu dengan keras.

"Aw, sakit!" teriak Mingyu

"Maaf, Wonwoo Sunbae. Ini perjanjian. Jadi aku tidak akan membuat Mingyu membantu kelasmu. Aku benar – benar minta maaf" Jungkook membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat kearah Wonwoo

"Tidak apa – apa, Jungkook-ah. Setelah ini kalian ada pelajaran lagi kan. Jadi bawa dia kekelas" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook masih menarik telingan Mingyu karena Mingyu memberontak

"Ya, Bunny. Aku ingin membantu Wonwoo hyung" pekik Mingyu kesakitan, karena sekarang Mingyu tengah diseret oleh Jungkook untuk keluar dari gedung olahraga.

"Wonwoo, kau sudah selesai mengumpulkan bola nya?" tanya Jun.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau kembalilah kekelas. Nanti aku menyusul setelah mengembalikan kerajang bola ini ke gudang olahraga" jawab Wonwoo sambil memasukkan bola yang tengah ia pungut ke keranjang bola.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu mengembalikannya tapi Ssaem memanggilku tadi"

"Ne, Gwencana."

Jun meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian digedung olah raga. Karena teman – teman sekelasnya yang lain juga pergi kekelas untuk mengganti pakain olahraga mereka.

Wonwoo membawa keranjang itu sedikit kewalahan, hingga ada yang tiba – tiba membantu membawanya

"Sunbae, aku akan membantumu" ucapnya sambil membantu membawanya dari samping

"Kau anak kelas tinggkat satu kan. Yang tadi ikut bertanding?" Wonwoo mencoba mengingatnya

"Ne, Sunbae. Namaku Jinsub"

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah kembali ke kelas?" tanya Wonwoo

"Ne, Sunbae. Baru saja aku mengembalikan matras yang tadi dipakai oleh ssaem ke gudang" Jinsub memberikan alasan kenapa dia masih di gedung olahraga

"Oh, apa kau tidak akan terlambat masuk kekelas?"

"Ani. Hanya membantu sunbae mengembalikan keranjang bola ini ke gudang, tidak akan membuatku terlambat. Lagi pula teman – temanku pasti masih istirahat"

"Baiklah jika itu tidak membuatmu terlambat masuk kekelas."

Wonwoo dan Jinsub membawa keranjang bola itu ke gudang olahraga. Saat meletakkannya, tiba – tiba kaki Jinsub terantuk kaki meja dan membuat meja itu bergeser sehingga mengenai lemari yang berisikan peralatan olah raga.

Secara tidak sengaja, isi lemari berupa tongkat bisbol, bola tenis dan berbagai macam barang menimpa Wonwoo

"AKH" rintih Wonwoo saat dirinya terjatuh tertelungkup karena barang – barang olahraga itu mengenai dirinya.

"Sunbae, kau baik – baik saja." Jinsub panik melihat Wonwoo yang terjatuh "Aku akan memanggil bantuan" Jinsub berlari keluar gudang.

Wonwoo berusaha berdiri karena sekarang punggungnya sangat sakit, tanpa sengaja kaki Wonwoo mengenai lemari itu dan tongkat bisbol yang masih tersisa dilemari menggelinding keluar dan mengenai kepalanya.

"AKH!" pekik Wonwoo kesakitan. Wonwoo memegang kepalanya yang terkenal tongkat bisbol dan sedikit terkejut melihat ada darah ditangannya. Setelah melihat darah ditanganya, penglihatan Wonwoo perlahan – lahan menghilang, sebelum Wonwoo kehilangan kesadarannya Wonwoo melihat Mingyu dan Soonyoung sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Soo..young, Min...gyu" ucap Wonwoo lirih, setelah itu kesadaran Wonwoo menghilang.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Soonyoung berdiri secara gelisah di pintu depan koridor lantai satu, karena Soonyoung sedang menunggu Seokmin untuk pergi ke acara dance di dekat sungai Han. Tapi entah kenapa Soonyoung sejak tadi merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang Wonwoo. Hatinya benar – benar tidak tenang.

Berulang kali Soonyoung menghubungi Jun memastikan bahwa Wonwoo baik – baik saja. Tapi Handphone Jun tidak diangkat. Jika perasaannya tidak enak atau merasakan firasat buruk tentang Wonwoo, maka pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Wonwoo. Itu pasti, karena perasaan Soonyoung tidak pernah salah jika menyangkut tentang Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung hyung" panggilan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Seokmin setelah berada didepan Soonyoung.

"Hm, lumayan" jawab Soonyoung singkat sambil memperhatikan handphonenya gelisah

"Mianhae, tadi Ssaem minta tolong padaku untuk mengantarkan tugasnya keruang guru"

"Ne, gewncana"

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Seokmin ketika melihat kegelisahan diwajah Soonyoung

"Aku dari tadi menghubungi Jun, tapi tidak diangkat. Aku ingin memastikan jika Wonwoo baik – baik saja"

"Kenapa kau memastikan keadaan Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Seokmin sedikit penasaran

"Dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak Seokmin-ah, firasatku mengatakan jika Wonwoo dalam bahaya"

"Wonwoo hyung baik – baik saja kau tidak perlu khawatir" Seokmin berusaha untuk menenangkan Soonyoung.

"Ayo kita pergi agar nanti tidak ketinggalan acaranya" ajak Seokmin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Soonyoung dengan pelan.

Belum sampai langkah Soonyoung dan Seokmin mencapai gerbang sekolah, tiba – tiba handphone Soonyoung bergetar. Dan dengan cepat Soonyoung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya

"Yeobseyo"

"..."

"M...MWO?" pekik Soonyoung terkejut, Soonyoung memegang handphone dengan tangan bergetar

"..."

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana" Soonyoung menutup sambungan telponnya dengan gelisah

"Siapa yang telpon?" tanya Seokmin yang melihat Soonyoung memasukkan handphonenya kedalam seragam sekolahnya

"Jun"

"Jun hyung? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat cemas"

"Wonwoo. Wonwoo pingsan di gudang sekolah karena tertimpa barang – barang digudang olahraga."

"Tapi dia baik – baik saja kan?" Seokmin memastikannya pada Soonyoung

"Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang sedang diperiksa oleh Yoona Noona diruang kesehatan. Sekarang aku akan melihatnya"

Sebelum Soonyoung melangkah Seokmin menahan tangannya

"Sekarang? Tidak bisakah nanti saja setelah kita melihat acara dance?" sisi egois dari Seokmin keluar. Dia sudah mengorbankan waktunya untuk bisa bersama dengan Soonyoung. tapi Soonyoung dengan mudah membatalkannya karena Wonwoo lagi.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus melihat Wonwoo sekarang"

"Ini sangat penting untukmu, hyung. Demi klub mu. Kau juga sangat menantikan acara inikan."

"Ne, aku juga tahu ini juga penting. Tapi Wonwoo lebih penting. Dia hidupku" mendengar jawaban Soonyoung , Seokmin mengeraskan mimik wajahnya. Dia berusaha menahan amarahnya pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung berusaha melepaskan tangan Seokmin. Tapi Seokmin semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Dia hidupmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan pengorbananku? Aku mengorbankan waktuku untukmu. Kau tidak boleh egois. Kau juga harus memikirkan orang lain" ucap Seokmin menahan amarahnya.

"Aku juga memikirkan orang lain, tapi jika berhubungan tentang Wonwoo..."

"Wonwoo...Wonwoo...Wonwoo...tak bisakah kau membiarkan dia sebentar saja. Aku tahu hyung punya hubungan yang Spesial dengan Wonwoo hyung. Tapi hyung juga harus memikirkan orang lain" potong Seokmin dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan kesal. Dan itu membuat Soonyoung terkejut. Soonyoung menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan sedikit bingung kearah Seokmin.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Tentu saja aku punya hubungan yang dekat dengan Wonwoo, Karena Wonwoo adalah ..."

"Kau juga harus mempedulikan dirimu sendiri dan orang yang ada disekitarmu." Seokmin memotong ucapan Soonyoung. "Jangan mempedulikan Wonwoo hyung terus menerus. Kau juga perlu dilindungi dan dijaga bukan hanya Wonwoo hyung yang dilindungi dan dijaga"

"Aku tidak peduli hal seperti itu"

"Tapi aku peduli padamu hyung!" sentak Seokmin sambil memegang kedua lengan Soonyoung.

"Kau bukan perawat atau penjaga Wonwoo hyung. Wonwoo hyung masih ada yang mengurusi, ada Jun hyung dan Woozi hyung disana juga aku pastikan ada Mingyu yang akan menjaganya. Jadi hal seperti ini bisa mereka urus tanpa melibatkanmu"

"Kenapa aku harus menyerahkan tugas penjagaan pada orang lain selama aku masih bisa menjaga dan merawat Wonwoo. Wonwoo adalah hidupku" ucap Soonyoung lirih sambil menatap mata Seokmin yang marah pada ucapnya

"Kenapa kau perlu repot – repot seperti itu, jika bukan hanya kau saja yang ada disampingnya?" sentak Seokmin

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya" jawab Soonyoung lirih

"Kau egosi Hyung, kau tidak memikirkan orang lain yang mengorbankan waktunya untuk menemanimu. Aku rela melakukan ini hanya untukmu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku ketika kau membatalkan acara waktu difestival dan sekarang kau ingin membatalkan lagi dengan alasan yang sama. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini, hyung. Aku sangat menantikan agar aku bisa bersama denganmu walaupun hanya selama 2 jam saja. Tapi kau tidak mengerti perasaanku"

"Aku memang tidak tau perasaanmu itu, karena..."

"Karena yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah Wonwoo hyung. Kau hanya sibuk dengannya saja." Potong Seokmin dengan penuh amarah

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu tentang Wonwoo?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu hyung." Sentak Seokmin, pernyataan dari Seokmin membuat Soonyoung sangat terkejut. Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya menatap tidak percaya kearah Seokmin

"Kau punya kehidupan sendiri hyung, sama dengan Wonwoo hyung. Dia juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Jadi pikirkan juga tentang hidupmu juga. Walaupun kau punya hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo hyung" Ucap Seokmin lebih tenang

"Bagaimana aku memikirkan tentang hidupku, jika Wonwoo lah hidupku!" jawab Soonyoung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, membuat amarah Seokmin kembali memuncak dan sisi keegoisan Seokmin muncul.

"Hidupmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Apa kau tidak mempedulikan perasanku? Apa pernyatanku barusan tidak berarti bagimu? Apakah ini sebuah penolakan atas pernyataan cintaku?" Seokmin mengguncangkan lengan Soonyoung dengan sedikit kasar. Seokmin lalu tersenyum miris menatap Soonyoung

"Karena sejak awalpun kau sudah menolakku. Aku sudah kalah dari awal, tapi aku tetap memperjuangkan cintaku padamu. Aku memang bodoh" Seokmin memalingkan tatapannya kearah lainnya. Sedangkan Soonyoung sudah mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Seokmin.

"Selama aku masih bisa menjaga dan melindungi Wonwoo, aku akan melakukannya Seokmin-ah" ucap Soonyoung menatap mata Seokmin sambil tersenyum lembut

"Karena Wonwoo..." ucap Soonyoung lirih sambil meneteskan air matanya

"Adalah Dongsaeng ku. Dongsaeng kembarku"

Pernyataan yang baru saja dikatakan Soonyoung, membuat Seokmin terkejut dan tanpa sadar melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kedua lengan Soonyoung secara perlahan.

"M...Mwo?" ucap Seokmin lirih sambil melebarkan matanya sambil menatap Soonyoung

 **TBC**

 *****TBC*****

 **Kyaaaaa... Apakah aku terlalu lama mengungkapkan kenyataan jika SOONWOO itu kembar pada lee Seokmin? #teriak dengan histeris#**

 **Lama ndak updatenya? Wkwkwkkwkwkwk.**

 **Mianhae jika lama. Soalnya aku sibuk bnget, sekolah lagi Ujian kenaikan kelas.**

 **BTW, siapa nih yang sudah lihat fotonya SEVENTEEN di NAVER Dispatch?**

 **Sumpah demi apa, member seventeen kelihatan cakep bnget. Wonwoo senyumnya manis bnget difoto itu, bener – bener minta dikarungin. Sedangkan Mingyu? OH MY TO THE GOD. Cakep bnget! Aku meleleh... Soonyoung dan Jun, mereka ingin merusak list biasku. Sumpah aku gagal fokus sama mereka berdua. Natural bnget.**

 **Maaf jadi curhat deh...**

Bagaimana chapter 7 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Moment Meanienya?

Seoksoonnya?

Author kembali lagiiiiii... sepertinya agak lamanya aku updatenya. Mianhae. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak muncul? #lambai2tangan#

 **Pemberitahuan : Untuk Updatenya mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 Minggu sekali ya...tapi aku usahakan tidak sampai 1 bulan koq. Jika aku berubah pikiran bisa juga 1 Minggu dah Update tapi itupun tergantung Sikonnya dan review yang masuk. hehehehehe**

 **Salsha6104** : Benarkah selalu ditunggu? Kyaaaa...Makasih banyak dah nunggu in ceritaku ini/Much#satu kecupan Wonwoo ku persembahkan untukmu#/ hehehehehe. Makasih dah baca berulang – ulang kali. Q berterimakasih sekali. Moment mana yang paling membekas dihatimu? Aku penasaran nih/ hehehehehe/

 **itsmevv** : Soonyoung sakit apa ya? Kasih tahu ndak ya? Coba tebak dong? Hehehehehe. Pelan – pelan nanti juga dikasih tau. Iya Wonwoo kasihan sekali. Tolong dibantuin dong. Wkwkwkkwkw. Gmn chapter ini? Puas ndak? Makasih dah direview

 **reminie** : bukan nanggung sayangku. Tapi aku pengen buat kamu penasaran. Wkwkwkwkwkwkkw. Soonyoung sakit parah kah? Hm...kasih tahu ndak ya? Hehehehehehehhe coba dong tebak sendiri. Pelan – pelan nanti juga dikasih tau. Gmn chapter ini? Puas kah? Bagus ndak? Makasih ya dah direview.

 **Han265** : incest itu apaan? Heheheh aku ndak paham. Makhlum lah...agak mianhae aku ndak terlalu tahu istilah – istilah kayak gitu wkwkkw. Iya semangatin yuk buat Seokmin sama Mingyu buat ngedeketin si Kembar. Hehehehehe. Makasih dah mau nungguin ff ini. Aku seneng bnget klu ada yang suka sama ff pertamaku./Much/satu kecupan Wonwoo ku persembahkan untukmu/hehehehehe/. Soonyoung sakit keras? Hm...Hm...Hm... masih tahu ndak ya... wkwkwkwk. Pokoknya ditungguin aja deh. Nanti akan terjawab koq rasa penasarannya. **"** **thor kamu baik bgt sih, taken yuk;*** **"** makasih q dah dibilang baik. Tapi bagian mana yang baiknya? Hehehehehe. Trus BTW **taken** Tuh apa ya? Hehehehehhe mianhae aku ndak terlalu tahu istilah – istilah kayak gitu. Makasih dah review.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : sabar nanti dikasih tahu koq. Pokoknya dipantengin terus deh... siapa tahu aku updatenya cepet. Cepat enggaknya aku update tergantung reviewsnya...wkwkkwkwkwkwkw. doakan reviewnya banyak trus aku jadi semangat deh nulisnya. Hehehehehhe. Makasih dah direview.

 **Guest** : Hayooo siapa yg ngebrak? Dah terjawabkan dichapter ini? Bagaimana chapter ini? Memuaskankah? Makasih dah direview

 **Ahn Sunyoung** : Gimana? Dah dilanjut nih chapternya. Lama ndak? Ditunggu reviewnya ya... jangan lupa direview dichapter ini. Makasih dah direview

 **Wonu** : Kyaaaaa...Aku dah update nih kelanjutannya. Gmn? Puas kah? Jangan lupa direview ya.. makasih dah direview

 **Guest** : Masa' sih lebih seru kalau Wonu yang sakit? Aku pengen kayak gitu aja. wkwkwkkwkwkwk aku pengen lebih beda lagi. Hehehehe. Mungkin next judul. Aku usahakan deh. Heheheheh pokoknya dukung terus. Makasih dah direview

 **JeKa** : Iyes juga, seneng juga tahu kalau kamu suka sama brothership nya si kembar. Makasih dah direview

 **oreki29** : makasih banget dah bilang ceritaku keren. Klu masih bingung. Coba deh dibaca lagi. Aku sengaja ngecepetin cerita keluarganya Mingyu karena aku pengen fokus sama si kembar dan pasangannya biar ndak kepanjangan chapternya. Wkwkwkkwkw. Makasih dah direview

 **alwayztora** : ih Soonyoung kenapa? Kasih tahu ndak ya? Nanti aja deh. Nanti juga dikasih tahu. Sabar ya...makasih dah direview

 **kwinbiy** : Hai juga sayang. Makasih lhooo dah baca ff pertamaku. Dan kenapa baru direview dichapter 6? Why? Padahal kalau reviewnya banyak, aku bakal update cepet lhoooo. Siapa yang menyelamatkan Wonwoo? Dah dijawabkan dichapter ini. Soonyoung sakit apa? Sabar ya..nanti juga dikasih tahu.

Aku malah seneng klu reviewnya panjang jdi kayak berasa ngobrol. Wkwkwkwkwk. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... makasih dah direview

 **JaeminNanana** : koq baru nongol reviewnya? Kemana aja? Kenapa Shock bapaknya Seokmin adalah Siwon? Why?

Pemeran jahatnya dikarungin aja trus dilepar ke kali angke. Wkwkwkkwkwkwk. Itu Youngjae BAP kah? Silahkan berimajinasi sendiri, soalnya nama Youngjae banyak. Dan aku suka yang namanya Youngjae, BAP, GOT7. Semuanya suka. Makasih dah direview

 **NAi20** : Seru ya... makasih ya dah review. Gmn chapter ini? Bagus ndak?

 **Terseoksoon** **:** Gimana moment Seoksoon nya? Dah memuaskan apa belum? Memang berasa Soonwoo nya soalnya kan judulnya SOONWOO TWINS hhehehehehhehehe. Jadi ya fokus ke mereka fokus juga ke pasangannya. Tapi mungkin momentnya belm banyak. Makasih dah direview (Chapter 5)

 **Terseoksoon** **:** ini lanjutannya. Gimana momentnya Seoksoonnya? Dan suka kah?

Iya, member seventeen anaknya suju. Wkwkwkwk. Sabar ya... mungkin aja dichapter selanjutnya. Makasih dah direview (Chapter 6)

 **KeiLee's World** **:** benarkah Soonwoonya berasa? Makasih. Dah direview. Aku selalu menunggu review dari kamu lhooo... eh ternyata baru nongol. Aku pengen Wonwoo agak manja – manja gimana gitu. Hehehehehehe. Makasih dah direview (Chapter 5)

 **KeiLee's World** **:** iya Tzuyu muncul sebagai tokoh jahat. Maaf jika menistakan biasmu hehehehehe. Masa' sih Kibum-Donghae dan Siwon – Eunhyuk Couple yang tertukar? Hehehehehe. Ini kan dinext koq.. makasih dah direview (Chapter 6)

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 6, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya, suka ketawa sendiri waktu baca komentar para reader yang lucu-lucu#plak#ditabok reader#.

Di chapter 7 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. hehehehehe

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 7 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hidupmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Apa kau tidak mempedulikan perasanku? Apa pernyatanku barusan tidak berarti bagimu? Apakah ini sebuah penolakan atas pernyataan cintaku?" Seokmin mengguncangkan lengan Soonyoung dengan sedikit kasar. Seokmin lalu tersenyum miris menatap Soonyoung

"Karena sejak awalpun kau sudah menolakku. Aku sudah kalah dari awal, tapi aku tetap memperjuangkan cintaku padamu. Aku memang bodoh" Seokmin memalingkan tatapannya kearah lainnya. Sedangkan Soonyoung sudah mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Seokmin.

"Selama aku masih bisa menjaga dan melindungi Wonwoo, aku akan melakukannya Seokmin-ah" ucap Soonyoung menatap mata Seokmin sambil tersenyum lembut

"Karena Wonwoo..." ucap Soonyoung lirih sambil meneteskan air matanya

"Adalah Dongsaeng ku. Dongsaeng kembarku"

Pernyataan yang baru saja dikatakan Soonyoung, membuat Seokmin terkejut dan tanpa sadar melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kedua lengan Soonyoung secara perlahan.

"M...Mwo?" ucap Seokmin lirih sambil melebarkan matanya sambil menatap Soonyoung

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **8**

 **Soonyoung berlari menelusuri koridor menuju ruang kesehatan sambil menangis**

" _Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu hyung."_

Pernyataan Seokmin teringat kembali diingatannya, Soonyoung tidak menyangka jika Seokmin juga mencintainya. Tunggu! Juga? Ya, Soonyoung juga baru menyadari perasaan cintanya pada Seokmin. Sejak mereka mulai bertengkar, sejak Seokmin mulai menggangu dirinya, sejak Seokmin masuk ke kehidupannya, rasa cinta itu tumbuh dihati Soonyoung. Ya Soonyoung juga mencintai Seokmin.

Soonyoung berhenti berlari ketika sampai ditangga lantai dua, Soonyoung bersandar pada pegangan tangga. Jatuh terduduk sambil menangis tersedu – sedu

" _A_ _ku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu hyung."_

Kembali. Kembali Soonyoung mengingat pernyataan Seokmin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seokmin-ah. Aku juga mencintaimu." Lirih Soonyoung sambil menepuk – nepuk dadanya keras. Karena merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya.

" _Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu mulai sekarang, Soonyoung-ah. Karena sekarang Kondisi Ginjalmu sudah mulai menurun. Kau harus ingat jika kau hanya punya satu ginjal. Jika kondisi ginjalmu semakin menurun maka kita harus mencari donor ginjal yang cocok untukmu. "_

Perkataan Zhoumi kembali Soonyoung ingat, ketika kemarin malam Soonyoung dan Kibum pergi kerumah sakit secara diam – diam tanpa diketahui oleh Wonwoo. Mereka kerumah sakit untuk mengambil hasil tes cek up dari Soonyoung.

" _Jika tidak ada yang cocok?" tanya Soonyoung_ _saat itu_

" _Appa akan berusaha, Soonyoung-ah. Appa akan mendapatkan donor ginjal untukmu" ucap Zhoumi menyakinkan Soonyoung_

" _Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang cocok?" Soonyoung kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang belum dijawab oleh Zhoumi, sedangkan Kibum yang berada disampinnya menggenggam tangan Soonyoung, mencoba menguatkan salah satu anak kembarnya ini._

 _Mendengar pertanyaan Soonyoung, Zhoumi hanya mampu terdiam tidak bisa menjawab. Melihat tidak ada jawaban dari Zhoumi, Soonyoung tersenyum._

" _Diamnya Zhoumi Appa menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Bahwa tidak mudah mendapatkan donor ginjal yang cocok untukku. Aku mengerti Appa. Aku sangat mengerti. Aku harus siap untuk semuanya" Soonyoung meneteskan air matanya_

" _Aku tidak boleh berharap lebih. Aku tidak boleh berharap ada yang dengan suka rela mendonorkan ginjalnya untukku. Aku mengerti Appa." Jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum miris menatap Zhoumi._

Kejadian kemarin malam teringat kembali diingatan Soonyoung. 

"Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku, Seokmin-ah. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak ingin kau sedih karena kepergianku nanti. Sudah cukup keluargaku saja yang akan sedih dengan ini. Aku tidak ingin kau juga merasakan sedih" ucap Soonyoung lirih sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

Soonyoung bangun dari duduknya dan perlahan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan menemui Wonwoo.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Seokmin berjalan dengan perlahan menuju taman belakang sekolah, dia masih Syok dengan ucapan Soonyoung mengenai Wonwoo. Tentang Hubungan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya.

" _Karena Wonwoo...adalah Dongsaeng ku. Dongsaeng kembarku"_

Seokmin teringat ucapan Soonyoung dan tatapan terluka sebelum Sooyoung pergi dari hadapannya untuk menemui Wonwoo.

" _Seokmin-ah, jangan percaya apa yang kau lihat karena apa yang kau lihat belum tentu benar. Tapi percayalah pada apa yang kau dengar dari Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, karena perkataan merekalah yang akan menguak kebenaran dari rasa penasaranmu"_

Ucapan Jun saat di acara festival kembali terlintas diingatannya.

"Jadi itu maksud dari perkataan Jun Hyung."

" _Dimana dua malaikatku?"_

" _Terimakasih. Sudah menyelamatkan mereka berdua."_

" _Aigo. Jangan memanggilku Ajjushi. Sedikit aneh mendengar teman – teman anakku memanggil dengan sebutan itu. Panggil saja Appa. Semua yang ada disini memanggil Appa dan Eomma. Tidak usah takut atau canggung pada kami."_

Seokmin kembali teringat pertanyaan Donghae ketika menanyakan saat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo belum datang juga saat Kibum mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Mingyu karena telah menyelamatkan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Jadi yang dimaksud oleh Donghae Eomma waktu itu, dua malaikat adalah kedua anaknya. Soonyoung hyung dan Wonwoo hyung? Sedangkan rasa terimakasih yang diucapkan oleh Kibum Appa adalah rasa terimakasih seorang Appa karena telah menyelamatkan dua anaknya."

Seokmin bermonolog sendiri didalam hati. Dia mengingat kembali perkataan demi perkataan yang dikatakan oleh orang – orang disekitanya tentang Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

" _Adegan tentang seseorang yang cemburu tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Dia tidak mau bertanya secara langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan, sehingga mengakibatkan dia mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tentang apa yang dia lihat. Karena dia pengecut"_

Seokmin teringat tentang perkataan Jun saat mereka akan pergi kerumah Seungkwan, Seokmin terkekeh pelan mengingat bagaimana pemikirannya tentang hubungan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung

"Jadi selama ini aku telah salah paham"

Perkatan – perkataan yang baru saja Seokmin ingat tersusun kembali seperti Puzzel yang menjadi satu utuh. Dan menunjukkan fakta bahwa selama ini pemikirannya tentang hubungan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya.

"Aigo. Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini. Aku cemburu pada seorang saudara kandung. Saudara kembar."

" _Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Wonwoo. Soonyoung akan tetap seperti itu, ada kau maupun tidak ada kau. Soonyoung akan selalu peduli pada Wonwoo apapun yang terjadi. "_

"Kau benar, Jun Hyung. Ada aku maupun tidak ada aku, Soonyoung hyung akan selalu peduli pada Wonwoo hyung karena dia adalah hyung kembar dari Wonwoo hyung. Dia akan selalu menjaga Wonwoo hyung karena itulah tugas seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya."

" _Sepertinya dia sangat mencintai Soonyoung sunbae. Aku tidak bisa memasuki zona mereka berdua. Terlalu kuat ikatan diantara mereka. Aku benar – benar tidak bisa memasukinya. Seberapapun aku berusaha aku tidak bisa memiliki Wonwoo hyung"_

"Tentu saja Mingyu. Tentu saja kita tidak akan bisa memasuki zona mereka berdua karena sejak awal hubungan mereka bukan hubungan seperti yang kita duga, tapi hubungan yang memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan"

Seokmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega, lalu tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ikatan yang tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun, tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan cara apapun walaupun kita berusaha. Karena hubungan mereka adalah hubungan darah, hubungan batin, hubungan keluarga. Jelas saja kita tidak akan memasuki zona mereka berdua karena sejak awal kita tidak ditakdirkan sebagai saudara mereka tapi sebagai pelengkap kehidupan persaudaraan mereka berdua. Si kembar yang manis. "

Seokmin tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kesehatan tempat tujua Soonyoung-nya.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Soonyoung berdiri didepan pintu ruang kesehatan. Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya, mengatur perasaannya sebelum bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Dia tidak ingin Wonwoo melihatnya dalam keadaan yang kacau.

Setelah menatap perasaannya, Soonyoung membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Ketika pintu dibuka Soonyoung melihat Jun, Woozi dan Mingyu berdiri disamping ranjang Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih terbaring.

"Kau sudah datang?" sapa Woozi ketika melihat Soonyoung menghampiri ranjang Wonwoo

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Woozi. Soonyoung memperhatikan Wonwoo dalam diam

"Wonwoo baik – baik saja, Soonyoung-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" Jun menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi Wonwoo.

"Bagimana dia bisa terluka?" tanya Soonyoung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya. Wonwoo hanya kegudang olahraga mengembalikan bola – bola basket ketika aku meninggalkannya karena dipanggil oleh Ssaem. Saat aku ingin menemuinya karena dia belum juga kembali kekelas, ada seorang Hoobae yang berpapasan denganku dan memberitahu jika Wonwoo terluka digudang."

Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Wonwoo dengan lembut dan menelusuri wajah Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Wonwoo baik – baik saja. Aku sudah menanganinya Soonyoung-ah. Sekarang dia sedang tidur karena aku memberikannya obat tidur agar dia istirahat" suara Yoona yang tiba – tiba mengaketkan semua orang kecuali Soonyoung. Soonyoung tetap diam sambil menatap Wonwoo dan membelai wajah Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Soonyoung mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo, duduk disamping ranjang Wonwoo. Tanpa Soonyoung sadari, dirinya meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa kau selalu terluka Wonwoo-ah? Mianhae, aku tidak bisa melindungimu dan menjagamu." Batin Soonyoung sedih

Soonyoung memeluk Wonwoo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Wonwoo. Semua orang terkejut melihat dan mendengar Soonyoung menangis pilu

"Wonwoo baik – baik saja, Soonyoung-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." ujar Yoona panik karena mendengar Soonyoung menangis.

Soonyoung seolah – olah menulikan pendengarnya, dia tidak mempedulikan apapun. Sekarang dia hanya membutuhkan Wonwoo, karena dengan cara itulah masalah yang ada dipikirannya berkurang.

"Mianhae, Wonie-ya... aku... tidak bisa... melindungimu." Ucap Soonyoung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pundak Wonwoo.

Suara tangisan Soonyoung terdengar sangat memilukan. Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Karena Soonyoung menangis seolah – olah sudah kehilangan orang yang dia cintai untuk selamanya.

Ya... Soonyoung sudah kehilangan orang yang dia cintai karena keputusannya sendiri. Dia harus melerakan Seokmin bahagia dengan yang lain, karena Soonyoung sudah melepaskannya. Dan sekarang dia harus melihat Wonwoo terluka lagi.

Semua beban berkumpul jadi satu, Soonyoung benar – benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Akhirnya dia melepaskan dan menangis dengan memeluk Wonwoo. Walaupun orang yang tengah ia peluk sedang tertidur.

Soonyoung masih menangis, namun sekarang hanya isakan kecil saja yang terdengar.

Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya, dan semua orang dapat melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Soonyoung karena menangis.

Soonyoung membelai wajah Wonwoo dengan lembut, dengan perlahan Soonyoung mencium kening Wonwoo dengan lembut, kemudian mencium luka di kening Wonwoo. Dan itu memampu membuat Mingyu melebarkan matanya terkejut.

Dia pernah mendengar jika Soonyoung memang pernah mencium kening Wonwoo, tapi ini kali pertamanya dia melihat secara langsung bagaimana Soonyoung mencium Wonwoo, begitu lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh. Aku menyayangimu" ucap Soonyoung dalam hati

Soonyoung kembali membeli lembut rambut hitam Wonwoo.

Tindakan yang Soonyoung lakukan mampu membuat Mingyu cemburu, entah apa yang membuat Mingyu menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung dengan lembut dari wajah Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung hyung, Wonwoo hyung sedang istirahat. Kalau hyung seperti itu, hyung mengusik tidur Wonwoo hyung" ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Senyum terpaksa.

Jun yang melihat tindakan Mingyu terhadap Soonyoung, hanya mampu menahan geramanannya saja. Jun sudah mengenal Mingyu dari kecil, jadi dia tahu senyuman yang ditunjukkan Mingyu pada Soonyoung adalah senyuman palsu. Senyuman yang dipaksakan. Dari mata Mingyu yang Jun lihat penuh dengan amarah dan rasa cemburu. Mingyu tidak bisa berbohong. Jika berbohong maka emosinya itu terlihat jelas pada kedua matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau cemburu pada orang yang salah, Mingyu?" batin Jun dalam hati

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan secara langsung apa hubungan mereka? Kau benar – benar pengecut. Jangan sampai karena kesalah pahamanmu, kau memisahkan kedua orang ini. Jika itu terjadi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya. " imbuh Jun dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Soonyoung-ah, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Jun ketika Soonyoung masih diam menatap Wonwoo

"Aku ingin disini bersama dengan Wonwoo" jawab Soonyoung lirih

"Sebentar saja." Jun menarik lengan Soonyoung agar mau ikut bersamanya, tapi Soonyoung masih berdiri tanpa bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya

"Soonyoung-ah, hanya sebentar saja."

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Soonyoung-ah, Jebal."

Jun benar – benar memohon dengan memelas sekarang, dia benar – benar harus berbicara dengan Soonyoung. Mendengar nada memelas dari Jun, akhirnya Soonyoung menyerah.

Soonyoung menurut ikut dengan Jun kemanapun sehabatnya itu membawanya. Sebelum pergi Soonyoung menyempatkan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Jun setelah mereka ada dipojok tempat duduk koridor sekolah lantai dua dekat dengan ruang kesehatan

Soonyoung tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Jun, Jun memegang kedua pipi Soonyoung dan memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya ini

"Lihat aku, Soonyoung-ah!" perintah Jun ketika melihat Soonyoung tetap menundukkan wajahnya, Soonyoung menatap Jun sesuai dengan permintaannya.

"Kau tidak baik – baik saja kan? Kau tidak ingin cerita padaku?" Jun menatap sendu kearah Soonyoung, Soonyoung tersenyum sambil melepaskan tangan Jun dari wajahnya.

"Tanpa aku cerita pun, aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, Jun."

Jun tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Soonyoung. Ya, dia memang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Soonyoung. lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja melihat kebenaran itu. Sejak semalam, tanpa sengaja saat melihat sebuah dokumen di meja kerja Appa-nya.

 _ *****flasblack*****_

" _Appa, dimana Map ku?" tanya Jun pada Zhoumi saat Appa nya sedang duduk berdua dengan Eommanya ruang keluarga_

" _Map yang mana?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung_

" _Map yang berwarna putih. Yang Appa pinjam untuk dokumen. Appa bilang hanya pinjam sebentar untuk menyimpan file, tapi sejak kemarin Appa tidak mengembalikannya padaku "_

" _Ah, Mian...Mian...Appa lupa. Kau bisa mengambilnya dimeja kerja. Appa meletakkanyannya dimeja kerja"_

 _Jun bergegas mengambil map yang dia butuhkan. Saat mencari Map yang diatas meja kerja Appanya. Jun juga melihat ada Map lain diatas meja kerja._

 _Saat melihat dengan teliti ada nama Soonyoung_ _dimap berwarna merah itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Jun membukanya dan membaca isinya._

 _Walaupun Jun tidak mengerti tentang medis tapi sedikitnya dia pernah melihat hasil seperti ini ketika dia masih kecil._

" _Hasil seperti ini dulu aku juga pernah melihatnya? Tapi kenapa Map ini bertuliskan nama Soonyoung?" batin Jun, dengan segera Jun keluar dari ruang kerja Appanya dan menghampiri Appanya_

" _Sudah ketemu Mapnya?" tanya Zhoumi saat Jun duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Henry sibuk dengan televisi didepannya._

" _Sudah. Tapi aku menemukan hal lain disana." Jun menunjukkan Map berwarna merah ditangannya, Zhoumi terkejut ketika Jun menunjukkan Map itu_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan Jun? Sejak kapan kau berani mengotak – atik meja kerja Appa?" bentak Zhoumi sambil merebut Map Merah itu dari tangan Jun, Jun yang terkejut hanya menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Tidak bisanya Appa-nya marah hanya karena hal yang sepele_

" _Kau kenapa Gege? Jun hanya bertanya kenapa kau membentaknya?" Henry berkata dengan nada tidak suka karena Jun tidak berbuat sesuatu yang merugikannya._

 _Zhoumi yang baru sadar akan tindakannya, memandang Jun dengan pandangan bersalah_

" _Mianhae Jun, Appa tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Ucap Zhoumi sambil membelai wajah Jun lembut, Jun hanya tersenyum memakhlumi._

" _Bisa Appa jelaskan, kenapa nama Soonyoung ada diMap merah itu?" Jun menunjuk kearah Map merah yang sekarang sedang dibawa oleh Zhoumi_

" _Aku pernah melihat yang seperti itu Appa, tapi dulu saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Saat itu aku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tas kerja Appa dan ada dokumen yang terjatuh, saat dokumen itu terjatuh aku melihat sederet tulisan seperti itu, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari dokumen itu. Setidaknya sedikitnya aku sekarang bisa mengerti"_

 _Mendengar penjelasan Jun yang panjang lebar, Zhoumi hanya diam. Dia sedang berfikir. Usahanya untuk tetep menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran sebentar lagi akan sia – sia._

" _Katakan Appa! Soonyoung tidak baik – baik saja kan?" tanya Jun memastikan_

" _Apa yang harus Appa katakan padamu jika kau sedikitnya sudah mengerti?" Zhoumi membuka map merah itu dan menunjukkannya pada Jun_

" _Kau bisa membacanya kan?"_

" _Ne, Aku bisa membacanya. Tapi kenapa? Aku melihat selama ini Soonyoung baik – baik saja. Dia sehat – sehat saja." Jun berusaha mengingat Soonyoung yang hidup normal seperti orang lain_

" _Memang benar. Soonyoung hidup seperti orang normal lainnya. Tapi dia juga harus menjaga kesehatannya. Tidak boleh menjalani aktifitas yang bisa menyebabkan cedera berat. Mengkonsumsi makanan yang rendah garam, tidak boleh mengkonsumsi obat – obatan tanpa anjuran dokter. Harus memeriksakan rutin setiap 1 tahun sekali. Itu adalah hal yang harus Soonyoung lakukan saat ginjalnya hanya tinggal satu"_

" _Karena itu makanan yang dimakan Soonyoung tidak terlalu berasa karena rendah garam" ucap Jun ketika mengingat makanan yang pernah ia cicipi ketika dikantin bersama dengan Wonwoo dan Woozi._

" _Ne, jika makanan yang dimakannya mengandung garam yang terlalu berlebihan maka dia akan memuntahkannya. Reaksi atau gejala seseorang terhadap makanan berbeda – beda. Ada yang langsung bereasksi ada yang tidak. Sedangkan Soonyoung langsung bereaksi yaitu memuntahkannya."_

" _Tapi setiap manusia mempunyai ginjal 2 kan Appa. Lalu kenapa Soonyoung hanya punya 1, apa itu sejak lahir atau kelainan atau..."_

" _Soonyoung mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Wonwoo" Zhoumi memotong ucapan Jun, hal itu membuat Jun membelalakkan matanya terkejut_

" _M...Mwo? mendonorkan ginjal nya untuk Wonwoo?" Jun setengah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Appanya "Ba... Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _Kau ingat satu tahun sebelum kalian pergi_ _liburan_ _ke_ _changwon_ _?_ _"_

 _Jun menganggukkan kepalanya_

" _Saat itu Wonwoo mengalami gagal ginjal. Salah satu ginjal Wonwoo tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Padahal waktu itu Wonwoo masih sangat kecil, masih berumur 5 tahun tapi sudah mengalami hal seperti itu. Appa selalu berusaha menyembuhkan Wonwoo, tapi keadaan Wonwoo tidak membaik. Akhirnya jalan satu – satunya adalah membuang salah satu ginjal yang tidak berfungsi dan menggantinya dengan ginjal yang lainnya. Yaitu dengan cara donor ginjal"_

" _Jadi, dulu saat ditaman kanak – kanak, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung jarang masuk sekolah karena Wonwoo selalu menjalani perawatan?"_

" _Ne, waktu itu Wonwoo masih menjalani perawatan. Sebenarnya saat itu salah satu dari Kibum atau Donghae berniat mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Wonwoo, tapi Soonyoung tidak mengizinkan hal itu"_

" _Kenapa Appa? Kenapa Soonyoung melarang kedua orang tuanya mendonorkan Ginjalnya untuk Wonwoo?"_

 _Zhoumi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jun, karena hal itu mengingatkannya pada Soonyoung kecil yang cerdas. Zhoumi menceritakan bagaimana Soonyoung merengek waktu itu_

 _ ****flasblack**_

"Jika Appa atau Eomma memberikan ginjal untuk Wonu lalu Appa atau Eomma sakit seperti Wonu, bagaimana?"

"Jika nanti Appa atau Eomma setiap hari kembali kerumah sakit seperti Wonu bagaimana? nanti siapa yang akan bermain bersama Soonyoung dan Wonu, yang mengantarkan kesekolah, yang menyuapi jika Soonyoung dan Wonu lapar, siapa?"

"Jika nanti Wonu sudah sembuh sedangkan Appa atau Eomma sakit, bagaimana dengan Soonyoung dan Wonu? Soonyoung tidak bisa melakukan sendiri kalau hanya bersama dengan Wonu, Wonu manja sekali, Wonu membuat Soonyoung repot."

"Kalau Appa atau Eomma sakit bagaimana? Soonyoung tidak bisa merawat Appa atau Eomma atau Wonu sendirian. Soonyoung kan masih kecil"

Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung kecil waktu membuat Kibum, Donghae dan Zhoumi terkekeh pelan. Kibum mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Soonyoung lalu memeluk anak sulungnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Wonu? Apa Soonyoung mau Wonu tertidur seperti itu di tempat tidur"

Kibum menunjuk kearah Wonwoo kecil yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya diranjang rumah sakit dengan alat bantu ditubuhnya. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika bukan Appa atau Eomma yang memberikan ginjal untuk Wonwoo, lalu siapa lagi yang mau memberikannya untuk Wonwoo?" Kibum mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung" jawab Soonyoung dengan tegas sambil menepuk dadanya mantap, ketiga orang dewasa itu terkejut mendengar jawaban Soonyoung

"Soonyoung? Ani. Soonyoung tidak boleh melakukannya. Soonyoung masih kecil" Kibum menggeleng dengan tegas

"Waeyo Appa?" raut wajah Soonyoung menunjukkan kekecewaan "Wonu adalah dongsaeng Soonyoung. jadi Soonyounglah yang akan memberikan ginjal untuk Wonu"

"Ani, Soonyoung-ah." Donghae ikut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Soonyoung, "Soonyoung tidak boleh melakukan itu. Karena Soonyoung masih kecil"

"Karena Soonyoung masih kecil, jika Soonyoung sakit, Eomma dan Appa bisa merawat Soonyoung. tapi jika Appa atau Eomma yang sakit siapa yang akan merawat? Soonyoung? Soonyoung masih kecil jadi tidak bisa merawat Appa dan Eomma" ucap Soonyoung sambil menunjukkan ekspresi anak – anak yang menggemaskan dengan menatap kedua orang tuanya,

Sedangkan Kibum dan Donghae menatap takjub dengan jawaban Soonyoung. mereka tidak menyangkan bahwa anaknya bisa secerdas ini.

"Tapi jarum suntik itu sakit lho? Soonyoung tidak takut?" Zhoumi mencoba untuk menakuti Soonyoung, agar Soonyoung tidak melakukan hal yang tidak biasa anak kecil lakukan

Soonyoung menggeleng mantap menatap Zhoumi

"Ani Zhoumi Appa. Soonyoung tidak takut. Demi Wonu, Soonyoung harus melawan jarum suntik itu. Kata Appa, jika ingin menjadi Hyung yang baik untuk Wonu, Soonyoung harus berani melawan apapun tanpa rasa takut"

Donghae langsung memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat sambil menangis, dalam hati Donghae bersyukur bisa memiliki anak secerdas Soonyoung. dia tidak menyangkan bahwa Soonyoung berfikir sampai begitu jauh.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang Appa ajarkan padamu, Soonyoung-ah." Batin Kibum sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam Soonyoung, dalam diam menatap Soonyoung dengan menangis.

"Zhoumi hyung, apa tidak apa – apa anak kecil seperti Soonyoung mendonorkan ginjal?" tanya Kibum menatap Zhoumi

"Tidak apa – apa asalkan melalui prosedur."

"Hyung yakin?"

"Aku yakin. Apa kau tidak pernah baca berita internasional? Negara – negara diluar sana ada kasus penculikan anak kecil. Anak kecil itu diculik untuk diambil organ dalamnya, dan organya dijual." Zhoumi mencoba menjelasan bahwa organ anak kecil pun bisa didonorkan bagi orang yang membutuhkan, karena organ anak kecil masih fress dan belum banyak kerusakan.

"Jadi tidak masalah Soonyoung mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Wonwoo, asalnya melalu prosedur tes yang benar dan kita harus mengawasi perkembangan kesehatan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo selepas dari operasi pendonoran ini"

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"Hae, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita harus menuruti perkataan Soonyoung?" Kibum bertanya pada Donghae mengenai keputusannya untuk menuruti permintaan Soonyoung.

"Harus Appa!" Sela Soonyoung sebelum Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Kibum menatap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum

"Soonyoung tidak takut dengan jarum suntik. Karena Soonyoung sangat sayang Wonu, jadi Soonyoung akan melakukan apapun untuk Wonu" Soonyoung menarik ujung baju Kibum dan Donghae,

"Setelah ini Appa menuruti permintaan Soonyoung, apa Soonyoung mau menuruti perintah Appa?" tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum

Soonyoung balas tersenyum dengan amat manis kearah Kibum sambil menampilkan gigi – gigi susu nya yang lucu "Apa selama ini Soonyoung pernah membantah perintah Appa?"

Donghae, Kibum dan Zhoumi terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban cerdas dari Soonyoung

"Tapi Soonyoung boleh meminta sesuatu lagi? Hanya satu?" ucap Soonyoung sambil menunjukkan jari telunjukknya pada Kibum dan Donghae

"Soonyoung mau minta apa?" tanya Donghae sambil mencium pipi Soonyoung dengan gemas

"Jangan memberi tahu Wonu, jika Soonyoung yang memberikan ginjal untuk Wonu"

Kibum, Donghae dan Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar permintaan Soonyoung

"Waeyo?" tanya Kibum

"Jika Wonu tahu, Wonu pasti menangis, jika Wonu menangis itu akan membuat Soonyoung repot, Wonu yang menangiskan berisik." Ucap Soonyoung sambil cemberut lucu

Tiga orang dewasa itu tertawa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Soonyoung

"Baiklah. Appa tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Wonu"

Soonyoung beralih menatap Donghae yang ada disampingnya

"Eomma juga tidak akan mengatakannya."

Kemudian Soonyoung beralih menatap Zhoumi

"Zhoumi Appa akan tutup mulut" Zhoumi membuat isyarat tangan membentuk resleting seolah – olah menutup mulutnya

"Janji?" Soonyoung mengajungkan jari kelingkingnya, ketiga orang dewasa itu tersenyum lalu secara bersamaan menautkan ketiga jari kelingking mereka ke jari mungil milik Soonyoung

"Janji!" jawab Kibum, Donghae, dan Zhoumi secara bersamaan.

 _ **Flasblack end****_

" _Jadi Kibum Appa menuruti permintaan Soonyoung?" tanya Jun setelah menndengar cerita tentang Soonyoung dan Wonwoo_

" _Hm. Demi Soonyoung. demi Wonwoo. Kibum mengambil resiko itu. Tapi apa yang dikatakan saat Soonyoung masih kecil itu ada benarnya. Jika saat itu Kibum atau Donghae yang mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Wonwoo, bagaimana mereka nanti mengurus Wonwoo dan Soonyoung? saat itu mereka masih kecil, jika salah satu dari kedua orang tuanya sakit siapa yang akan merawat mereka? Jika salah satu Donghae atau Kibum yang menggantikan Wonwoo terbaring dirumah sakit maka secara otomatis salah satu dari mereka akan merawat yang sakit dan anak - anak mereka tidak terawat dengan benar. Sibuk bolak – baik kerumah sakit, merawat dan bekerja. Sedangkan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo masih membutuhkan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya"_

" _Kenapa tidak mencari donor yang lain saja?" tanya Jun setengah heran_

" _Mencari pendonor ginjal tidak semudah itu, Jun. Harus cocok ini, harus cocok itu. Jika tidak cocok maka akan terjadi komplikasi karena tubuhnya menolak ginjal baru."_

" _Jadi Wonwoo sekarang hidup karena donor ginjal dari Soonyoung? dan Soonyoung hidup dengan satu ginjal?"_

 _Zhoumi menganggukkan kepalanya_

" _Kau harus ingat, Jun. Walaupun kau tahu hal ini, jangan sekali – kali mengatakan satu katapun pada Wonwoo. Karena Soonyoung tidak ingin Wonwoo tahu. Jika ginjal yang ada ditubuhnya adalah Ginjal Soonyoung."_

" _Ne, Appa. Aku berjanji"_

 _ *****flasblack end*****_

"Apa kau bisa berjanji satu hal padaku?" suara Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunan panjang Jun

"Mwo?"

"Jika kau sudah tahu, jangan ada satupun orang yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Terutama Wonwoo"

Soonyoung menatap Jun dengan penuh harapan

"Ne, Aku janji"

"Gomawo" ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dipundak Jun

"Kau tidak ingin menemui Wonwoo?" tanya Jun ketika melihat Soonyoung memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin seperti ini. Aku sedang lelah. Setelah ini aku akan menemui Wonwoo."

" _A_ _ku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu hyung."_

Pernyataan Seokmin kembali terngiang diingatan Soonyoung, perlahan Soonyoung membuka matanya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku tidak sempurna untukmu, Seokmin-ah. Kau pasti menyesal telah mencintaiku" batin Soonyoung pedih

"Jun-ah , Soonyoung-ah" suara panggilan Woozi membuyarkan lamunan Soonyoung dan membuat Jun menolehkan kepalanya

"Waeyo?" tanya Jun ketika Woozi sudah ada dihadapan mereka

"Wonwoo mencari Soonyoung"

"Dia sudah bangun?" tanya Jun antusias, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya diam menatap Woozi.

"Ne, dia sudah bangun."

Woozi memperhatikan gerak – gerik Soonyoung yang sedikit aneh. Biasanya dia akan sangat khawatir jika Wonwoo terluka. Dan sangat senang ketika mengetahui jika Wonwoo tengah mencarinya. Tapi yang Woozi lihat Soonyoung terlihat sedih dan murung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" batin Woozi sangat melihat Soonyoung berjalan perlahan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Jun, Ada apa dengan Soonyoung? tidak biasanya dia seperti itu?"

"Mungkin sedang lelah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" jawab Jun lirih sambil menatap punggung Soonyoung yang menjauhi pandangannya.

 **SREK!**

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, memperlihatkan Wonwoo yang sedang duduk bersandar ditepat tidur sambil meminum air mineral yang diberikan oleh Mingyu

"Soonyoung-ah" pekik Wonwoo senang melihat Soonyoung berjalan kearahnya, Soonyoung tersenyum sambil duduk ditepi ranjang Wonwoo. Memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang ceria dengan pandangan sedih karena melihat luka dikening Wonwoo.

"Aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Wonwoo saat memperhatikan arah pandang Soonyoung kearah keningnya

"Aku tidak tanya" jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum jahil. Mendengar jawaban Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo merengut lucu, dan itu membuat Soonyoung terkekeh pelan.

"Aigo. Kau manis sekali" ucap Soonyoung sambil mencubit pipi Wonwoo dengan gemas.

"Ya, Appo!" Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung dari pipinya

Mingyu hanya terdiam melihat interaksi kedua orang tersebut.

"Seseorang itu pasti beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu. Karena kau sangat manis" Ucap Soonyoung sambil melirik kearah Mingyu, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa wajahnya memerah.

Mingyu yang bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Soonyoung, hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Seseorang? Bukankah dia sudah mendapatkan Wonwoo hyung? Apa maksudnya?" gumam Mingyu lirih

"Sudahlah Soonyoung-ah. Berhenti menggoda ku seperti itu."

"Waeyo? Apa kau tidak ingin dia tahu jika kau..."

CUP!

Wonwoo memotong ucapan Soonyoung dengan mengecup pipi. Mingyu jelas saja terkejut dengan tindakan Wonwoo. Sudah dua kali dia melihat Wonwoo mencium Soonyoung. Hal itu membuatnya mengalihkan padangannya kearah lain

"Jangan bilang apa – apa lagi!" perintah Wonwoo

"Waeyo?" tanya Soonyoung jahil

"Kalau kau bilang sesuatu lagi, aku akan menciummu lagi?"

"Oh Ya? Benarkah?" ucap Soonyoung dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat – buat, dan itu membuat Wonwoo kesal

"Sini. Cium aku lagi! Kalau sudah kau cium. Bolehkan aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aku ingin katakan?" Soonyoung menyodorkan pipinya agar Wonwoo menciumnya, tapi Wonwoo menolak sambil menjauhkan pipi chubby Soonyoung. 

"Tidak Terimakasih. Kau memang sangat menyebalkan!" Wonwoo merengut lucu, Soonyoung hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu meringsut mendekati Wonwoo.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut Soonyoung memeluk Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya merasa bingung kenapa tiba – tiba Soonyoung memeluknya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing, dia hanya membalas memeluk Soonyoung.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Ucap Soonyoung penuh penyesalan

Wonwoo tersenyum "Aku baik – baik saja, Soonyoung-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ini hanya kecelakaan saja" jawab Wonwoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Soonyoung

"Saranghae" bisik Soonyoung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo juga.

"Nado saranghae" balas Wonwoo

Mingyu hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan dan balasan kedua orang tersebut. Dia menatap pedih kearah dua orang yang sedang berpelukan ini. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat bagaimana Wonwoo sangat nyaman memeluk dan dipeluk oleh Soonyoung. seolah – olah mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun dan bagaimanapun.

"Ternyata tidak ada celah bagiku untuk bisa berada disampingmu, hyung. Karena kau sangat mencintai Soonyoung hyung." Batin Mingyu pedih

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berpelukan seperti itu?" suara Yoona mengejutkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung membuat pelukan saudara itu terlepas

"Memangnya kenapa, Noona?" tanya Wonwoo sambil cemberut, Yoona hanya tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Wonwoo

"Tidak apa – apa. Hanya aku berfikir jika aku jadi Soonyoung pasti aku bosan melihatmu setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik. Kau kan tidak bisa jauh dengan Soonyoung. jika disitu ada Soonyoung pasti ada dirimu, bukan hanya dirumah tapi disekolah juga." Yoona hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Ya, Soonyoung-ah. Kau tidak bosan bersama dengan makhluk datar sepertinya?" tanya Yoona sambil memasang wajah jahil pada Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo yang digoda hanya mampu memajukan bibirnya kesal

"Kenapa aku bisa bosan jika dia adalah hidupku" jawab Soonyoung sambil mengapit bibir Wonwoo yang sedang cemberut

"Aigo. Soonyoung-ah, kau tidak asyik. Aku kan sedang ingin menggoda Wonwoo"

Soonyoung hanya tertawa mendengar nada kesal dari Yoona

"Tunggu! Dirumah?" Mingyu menyadari perkataan Yoona yang menurutnya aneh, Yoona, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung hanya mengangkat alisnya menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Mingyu

"Wonwoo hyung dan Soonyoung hyung tinggal satu rumah?" pekik Mingyu

Yoona, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi mereka tetap menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Mingyu tampak syok dengan jawaban yang dia terima

"Kenapa harus satu rumah? Apakah hubungan Kalian sangat dekat sampai harus tinggal satu rumah?"

Yoona, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan ucapan Mingyu. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Ada yang salah? Memang apa salahnya jika mereka tinggal satu rumah? Wonwoo dan Soonyoung kan saudara. Lebih tepatnya saudara kembar" Yoona menjelaskan tentang pertanyaan Mingyu

1 detik

5 detik

7 detik

10 detik

15 detik

20 detik

"MWO?" pekik Mingyu keras. Suara Mingyu menggelegar sampai terdengar dari luar ruang kesehatan, membuat Jun dan Woozi yang masih berada diluar bergegas masuk keruang kesehatan melihat apa yang membuat Mingyu memekik dengan kerasnya.

Mingyu menatap horor Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bergantian seolah – olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Sa... Saudara kem...Kembar?" pekik Mingyu terbata

Yoona, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya semakin tidak mengerti kenapa reaksi Mingyu sangat berlebihan seperti itu.

Sedangkan Jun dan Woozi terkikik geli melihat wajah cego Mingyu, yang masih terkejut dengan kebenaran itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mingyu masih tidak percaya

"Bagaimana bisa apanya? Tentu saja bisa, Mingyu. Mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama, dihari yang sama, tanggal yang sama, bulan yang sama, tahun yang sama. Jadi mereka adalah saudara kembar."

Penjelasan Yoona hanya mampu ditangkap Mingyu setengahnya saja. Dia menatap cego tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya tidak percaya kearah kedua orang yang masih menatapnya bingung atas reaksinya.

" _Bukan aku Wonie yang akan meninggalkanmu tapi kau yang akan meninggalkanku"_

" _Mungkin sebentar lagi kau lah yang akan menemukan seseorang yang berharga bagimu dan meninggalkanku"_

" _Seseorang itu pasti beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu. Karena kau sangat manis"_

Mingyu teringat ucapan Soonyoung kemarin dan mulai paham apa yang dibicarakan oleh Soonyoung tadi.

"Jadi selama ini aku cemburu pada orang yang salah? Aku cemburu pada saudara kembarnya sendiri?" batin Mingyu

" _Jika ingin tahu kebenarannya, tanya langsung pada mereka. Karena salah satu dari merekalah yang berhak memberitahumu, bukan orang lain. Jika kau bertanya pada orang lain, belum tentu apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Daripada kau bertanya kesana kemari tanpa tahu kebenarannya, tanya langsung pada mereka."_

" _Dimana dua malaikatku?"_

" _Terimakasih. Sudah menyelamatkan mereka berdua."_

" _Aigo. Jangan memanggilku Ajjushi. Sedikit aneh mendengar teman – teman anakku memanggil dengan sebutan itu. Panggil saja Appa. Semua yang ada disini memanggil Appa dan Eomma. Tidak usah takut atau canggung pada kami."_

" _Adegan tentang seseorang yang cemburu tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Dia tidak mau bertanya secara langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan, sehingga mengakibatkan dia mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tentang apa yang dia lihat. Karena dia pengecut"_

Perkataan – perkataan yang diucapan orang – orang disekitar Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mulai teringat kembali diingatan Mingyu seperti Roll film. Memutar kembali.

Mingyu masih Syok dengan kebenaran yang baru saja terungkap, kebenaran yang selama ini dia takutkan ternyata berbeda jauh dari keyataannya yang dibayangkan selama ini.

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan Soonyoung

"Kalian benar – benar saudara kembar?" tanya Mingyu sambil menatap lekat kearah dua orang tersebut

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung tapi tetap menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu

"Ne, Soonyoung adalah hyung kembarku." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menunjuk pipi chubby Soonyoung, Mingyu menepukan kedua tangannya ke bahu Wonwoo dan Soonyoung dengan keras membuat kedua orang itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kalian benar – benar saudara? Hyung tidak bohong padaku?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada bahu kedua orang tersebut.

"Untuk apa berbohong. Tidak ada untungnya membohongimu" ucap Soonyoung berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu yang masih berada dibahunya.

"Hyung benar – benar tidak bohongkan? Iya kan?" pekik Mingyu girang sambil menguncang – gucangkan bahu kedua orang itu

"Ne" jawab Wonwoo dan Soonyoung kompak, setelah mengendengar jawaban Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Mingyu memeluk mereka dengan sangat erat dan terlonjak girang.

"Ya, Tiang. Lepas kan. Kau membuatku susah bernafas" Soonyoung berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut dari Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu tidak melepaskannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa terkejut mendapat pelukan tiba – tiba dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya diam saja mendapat pelukan mematikan dari Mingyu karena sekarang wajahnya sangat merah sampai telingan sedangkan Soonyoung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mingyu.

Jun, Woozi dan Yoona hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Mingyu yang sangat girang dan senang, memeluk Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sambil melompat – lompat.

"Dasar anak kecil" umpat Woozi

"Kau sudah lega kan mengetahui bagaimana hubungan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, Mingyu-ah" batin Jun tersenyum senang.

SREK

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan menampilkan Lee Seokmin berada diambang pintu. Dia melihat Mingyu sedang memeluk dengan girang saudara kembar itu, membuat Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa dengan tiang itu hyung?" tanya Seokmin pada Jun dan Woozi

"Dia seperti itu karena baru saja mengetahui kebenaran yang sangat mengejutkan" Jun melirik Seokmin dengan padangan yang malas. Mendengar jawaban Jun, membuat Seokmin paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Mingyu baru saja mengetahui kebenaran hubungan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Sama sepertinya sekarang.

"Ya, Seokmin-ah" teriak Mingyu girang ketika melihat Seokmin juga berada diruang kesehatan, dengan perasaan yang sangat senang Mingyu menghampiri Seokmin.

"Ya, Seokmin-ah. Ternyata... ternyata...Mere.."

Sebelum Mingyu melanjutkan kalimatnya Seokmin membekap mulut sahabatnya itu. Seokmin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Mingyu. Mingyu akan memberitahunya jika Soonyoung dan Wonwoo adalah saudara kembar. Dia tidak ingin ketahuan jika selama ini Dirinya dan Mingyu telah salah paham mengenai kedekatan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Jika ketahuan itu akan membuatnya malu. Sangat malu.

"Hmmmm" Mingyu berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Seokmin dari mulutnya tapi Seokmin tetap membekap mulutnya

"Diamlah, Kim Mingyu. Kau mau kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka karena malu. Kita telah salah paham dengan kedekatan mereka selama ini. Jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya kita akan ditertawakan. Kau tahu. Aku tidak ingin malu jika kita bertemu dengan mereka nanti. Jadi diamlah!" Bisik Seokmin sambil mendelik kearah Mingyu.

Mingyu yang paham akan perkataan Seokmin, menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Seokmin akhirnya melepaskan bekapannya dan tersenyum cangung kearah semua orang. Dia melihat Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Soonyoung lebih memilih menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau ternyata marah padaku, hyung" batin Seokmin

"Wonwoo-ah, kau benar – benar baik –baik saja?" tanya Soonyoung sambil memegang luka dikepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Soonyoung

"Ne, Hyung kembarku. Aku baik – baik saja."

Soonyoung tersenyum menanggapi nada imut yang dikeluarkan oleh Wonwoo. Sedangkan semua orang yang berada diruang kesehatan hanya bisa tersenyum makhlum melihat interaksi kedua orang tersebut, begitu pula Seokmin dan Mingyu.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Bagaimana kau berhasil?" tanya JongUp ketika ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk berkumpul kelompok JongUp

"Tentu saja berhasil. Jika tidak berhasil bukan Kim Jinsub namanya." Ucap Jinsub sambil membanggakan dirinya

"Kau tidak ketahuan?" tanya Hwayoung penuh selidik

"Ani! Aku melakukannya dengan natural, Hwayoung Sunbae" Jinsub tersenyum sinis kearah Hwayoung

"Aku sengaja berpura – pura membantunya dan membuat seolah – olah aku hampir jatuh digudang karena terantuk kaki meja. Aku sudah menyeting tempat itu. Jika aku menyenggol mejanya sedikit saja maka meja itu akan bergeser dan mengenai lemari. Aku juga sudah meletakkan barang – barang yang mudah terjatuh"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin meninggalkannya sendirian disana, tapi ketika aku keluar dari gedung olahraga aku berpapasan dengan Jun sunbae. Jadi aku berpura – pura minta tolong padanya jika aku melihat Wonwoo sunbae sedang terluka."

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya jika Wonwoo terluka?" tanya Hyeonjin heran, dia berfikir sudah susah payah membuat Wonwoo terluka tapi malah memberi tahu jika Wonwoo terluka.

Jinsub hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Sunbae, jika aku tidak memberitahu Jun Sunbae maka akulah yang akan pertama kali dicurigai ketika Jun sunbae menemukan Wonwoo sunbae terluka, kau tahu kenapa?" Jinsub bertanya pada Hyeonji dan bertanya pada sunbae – sunbae yang lainnya.

"Karena Kau lah yang terakhir keluar dari gedung olahraga dan semakin besar kau akan dicurigai" jawab JongUp.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Tanya Jingyu semakin tidak mengerti, JongUp hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jika Jun menemukan Wonwoo terluka, maka orang yang paling besar dicurigai adalah Jinsub. Karena dialah orang yang paling terakhir keluar dari gedung olahraga. Jun akan berfikir Wonwoo tidak terluka karena kecelakaan, tapi memang sengaja dilukai. Melihat banyaknya rentetan kejadian yang menimpa Wonwoo, maka Jun pasti akan berfikir seperti itu. Jika saat itu Jinsub tidak memberi tahu Jun maka semakin besar kecurigaan akan mengarah pada Jinsub, jika Jinsub sudah tertangkap maka kita juga akan ketahuan oleh mereka. Lain cerita seperti sekarang, Jinsub memberitahu Jun jika Wonwoo terluka, maka Jun akan menganggapnya sebagai kecelakaan bisa."

"Waaaahh, Daebak!" Jingyu berdecak kagum pada JongUp

"Kau merencanakannya dengan rapi tanpa cela" Hyeonjin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada JongUp, JongUp hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah Hyeonjin

"Rencana ku rapi karena aku dibantu oleh aktor yang handal. Berkat dia rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar tanpa cela" JongUp memuji Jinsub.

"Setelah ini aku akan mentrasfer sejumlah uang untukmu, sebagai imbalan atas kerja kerasmu melancarkan rencanaku." tambah JongUp

"Ne, Sunbae. Kamsahamida " Jinsub membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari ruangan.

"Kau memberinya uang?" ucap Jihyo tidak percaya

"Hm, ada yang salah?" tanya JongUp menatap Jihyo

"Hanya heran saja, tidak biasanya kau memberikan imbalan uang pada orang bawahanmu atau orang yang kau suruh. Biasanya kau memberikan mereka mobil, sepeda motor, handphone dan barang – barang bermerek lainnya. Kenapa sekarang kau memberikan dia uang?"

"Dia hanya membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan Eommanya yang sedang sakit."

"Jadi kau membantunya untuk pengobatan Eommanya? Sejak kapan kau berjiwa sosial?" ucap Hwayoung dengan nada mengejek

"Aku tidak membantunya. Aku hanya memanfaatkan bakat aktingnya itu untuk memperlancar rencanaku. Aku juga akan memberikan barang – barang yang disebutkan oleh Jihyo, tapi dia menolaknya. Dia hanya butuh uang tidak membutuhkan barang – barang mahal seperti itu. Walaupun uang yang akan ku berikan padanya adalah jumlah yang setara dengan barang – barang bermerek itu. "

"Dasar orang kaya" Jihyo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jun, Woozi, Mingyu dan Seokmin berjalan koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Hari ini mereka berenam melewatkan jam makan siang untuk menemani Wonwoo diruang kesehatan. Setelah kejadian digudang olahraga, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Kruyuuuuuukkk

Bunyi perut Jun membuat semua orang mengalihkan padangannya untuk menatap Jun, dan itu membuat Jun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Kau lapar, hyung?" tanya Seokmin sambil menahan tawanya

"Tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan, dan hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Jadi tenagaku terkuras untuk pelajaran olahraga tadi" jelas Jun

"Jika kekantin sekarang kita akan melewatkan jam pelajaran lagi. Kalau kita sering membolos maka kita pasti akan dimarahi oleh Appa dan Eomma" keluh Woozi

"Ne, kita sudah sering membolos, jika ketahuan maka..." ucap Jun sambil membuat garis horizontal didekat lehernya "Kita pasti dibunuh oleh Eomma dan Appa."

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung hanya tertawa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Jun

"Eomma dan Appa memang mengerikan, terutama Eomma." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum membayangkan betapa Eommanya sangat merepotkan jika mengetahui kalau anak – anaknya sering tidak masuk kekelas karena ada kegiatan.

"Tapi kita tidak meninggalkan jam terakhir kan. Jadi tidak apa – apa jika kita hanya sekedar makan saja. Aku benar – benar lapar." Keluh Jun

Semua orang berfikir, menimang kembali ajakan Jun untuk makan.

"Ya baiklah, jika kita hanya sekedar makan saja tidak sampai membolos." Ucap Woozi menyetujui ajakan Jun

"Ini yang terakhir kita meninggalkan jam pelajaran." Soonyoung mencoba untuk memperingatkan sahabat – sahabatnya

"Ne" jawab mereka kompak.

.

.

Saat dikantin, Kantin sekolah sedang sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang membeli cemilan. Sepertinya kelas mereka sedang kosong sehingga mereka barani ke Kantin pada saat jam pelajaran

"Aku akan memesan minuman" ucap Seokmin ketika semua orang sudah memilih meja dan duduk dengan tenang

"Aku akan memesan makanan. Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Woozi

"Yang penting mengenyangkan" jawab Wonwoo

"Nado" sahut semua orang

"Ya... Baiklah"

Setelah itu Woozi pergi memesan makanan untuk semua orang. Mingyu yang duduk didepan Wonwoo hanya memandang Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan yang dipandang sedang bercanda dengan Soonyoung yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau memang manis Hyung. Dan entah kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada Beanie hyung ku." Batin Mingyu.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Mingyu. Jangan sampai mata mu itu keluar dari tempatnya karena memandangi Makhluk indah didepanmu" bisik Jun membuat lamunan indah Mingyu jadi berantakan, Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau sangat menggangu. Kau iri kan karena kau tidak mempunyai objek yang indah untuk dipandang saat ini" balas Mingyu dengan bisikkan. Mingyu tidak mau ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan Abstrud nya dengan Hyung Sepupunya ini. Terutama Wonwoo.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau cari mati ya Bocah!" Jun mengapit leher Mingyu dengan lengannya, perbuatan Jun membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua sepupu yang saling bertengkar ini.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkan kegiatan yang mirip dengan pertengakaran anak – anak itu. Pertengkaran Mingyu dan Jun terhenti ketika Seokmin membawa nampan berisi minuman.

"Waah... ini pasti segar sekali" seru Wonwoo ketika melihat minuman yang ada dihadapannya. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya diam menatap minuman yang ada dihadapannya. Seokmin memberikan minuman Coffe ice.

"Hyung, Minumlah. Ini sangat enak. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya dan ketagihan. Jadi kau juga harus mencobanya" ujar Seokmin melihat Soonyoung hanya diam.

"Soonyoung tidak pernah minum yang seperti itu, Seokmin-ah." Jun berusaha menjelaskan pada Seokmin, karena Jun tahu Soonyoung tidak boleh minum – minuman yang seperti itu setelah mengetahui tentang Soonyoung yang sebenarnya.

Jun selalu berfikir dulu, kenapa Soonyoung tidak pernah memesan minuman yang tidak pernah jauh dari air mineral. Selalu air mineral yang dia cari. Dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Seokmin tidak percaya

"Iya, Soonyoung tidak pernah meminum minuman selain air mineral" jawab Wonwoo sambil menyeruput minuman dinginnya.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Padahal ini enak sekali, Hyung."

Soonyoung hanya diam saja. Tidak menjawab satu pertanyaan pun dari Seokmin. Dia masih mengingat kejadian sebelum jam istirahat itu. Dimana Seokmin mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Soonyoung.

"Aku akan mengambilkan air mineralnya, Soonyoung-ah" ujar Jun sambil berdiri

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan membelinya sendiri" Soonyoung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke stan penjual minuman

Seokmin berdiri mengikuti Soonyoung, Seokmin terus mengikuti kemanapun Soonyoung pergi.

"Hyung, aku perlu bicara denganmu" Seokmin menahan tangan Soonyoung ketika mereka ada distan penjualan minuman, Soonyoung sudah ingin pergi namun Seokmin menghalangi kepergiannya. Seokmin mulai tidak sabar karena Soonyoung terus mengindarinya

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku keatap sekolah? Aku benar – benar ingin bicara denganmu hyung"

"Kau lupa, sebentar lagi kita kan masuk ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran. Kita tidak akan membolos" Soonyoung mencoba mengingatkan Seokmin

"Lalu kapan aku bisa bicara denganmu hyung? Setelah kita masuk kelas, bel pulang berbunyi, dan aku bisa menebak kau tidak akan pernah mau menemuiku." Tebak Seokmin.

Soonyoung hanya mampu menghelai nafasnya lelah, tebakkan Seokmin memang benar. Soonyoung berniat untuk menghindari Seokmin apapun caranya tapi namja itu sepertinya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Hanya 5 menit" jawab Soonyoung

"30 menit" Seokmin tidak ingin kalah dengan Soonyoung, Soonyoung menatap namja dihadapannya tidak percaya. Dia begitu keras kepala

"10 menit"

"30 menit" Seokmin tetap pada pendiriannya

"15 menit"

"30 menit"

"15 menit"

"30 menit"

"15 menit"

"30 me..."

"Atau tidak selamanya" potong Soonyoung cepat. Dia tidak ingin berlama – lama bersama dengan Seokmin. Hal itu akan membuatnya semakin mencintai namja dihadapannya.

"Hyung..." Keluh Seokmin

"15 Menit atau tidak selamanya" ucap Soonyoung tegas. Dia paling tidak suka jika perintahnya dibantah.

Seokmin menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya, ternyata namja yang dicintainya adalah namja paling keras kepala. Seokmin mengeluh pun tidak akan ditanggapi oleh Soonyoung.

"Baiklah. 15 menit" final Seokmin menyerah.

Soonyoung melangkah menuju meja sahabat – sahabatnya. Sedangkan Seokmin menunggu Soonyoung diluar kantin

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Hanya 15 menit. Jika kalian sudah selesai cepat kembali ke kelas." Ucap Soonyoung

"Kau mau kemana? Dan mana Seokmin?" tanya Jun ketika tidak melihat Seokmin bersama dengan Soonyoung. setahunya Seokmin pergi mengikuti Soonyoung.

"Woozi. Jika kau kembali ke kelas, bilang pada Ssaem jika aku masih ditoilet" Soonyoung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jun melainkan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan berbicara pada Woozi

Woozi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kau tidak makan?" Wonwoo menahan tangan Soonyoung, ketika Soonyoung ingin pergi.

Soonyoung tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau saja yang makan. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu."

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu.

"Tolong jaga Wonwoo, Jun" ucap Soonyoung sebelum pergi, Soonyoung memang menyebutkan nama Jun, tapi pandangan Soonyoung tertuju pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tahu arti tatapan Soonyoung, Soonyoung juga memintanya untuk menjaga Wonwoo.

 ****ATAP SEKOLAH****

"Soonyoung Hyung" ucap Seokmin ketika mereka sudah berada diatap sekolah

Soonyoung hanya menatap Seokmin, menanti kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Seokmin.

"Ini mengenai pernyataan ku tadi saat kita digerbang sekolah."

Ucapan Seokmin sedikit membuat Soonyoung terkejut. Tapi Soonyoung berusaha untuk mengendalikan mimik wajahnya

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" Soonyoung berusaha mengatur nada suaranya, agar suaranya tidak tercekat.

Soonyoung berusaha menahan mati – matian gejolak yang ada didadanya sekarang.

"Kau..." Seokmin berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kebenaraniannya.

"Apa hyung mau menjadi namjachinguku?" ucap Seokmin dengan sekali tarikan nafas

"..."Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan terkejut.

 **TBC**

HEHEHEHEHEHHE

 **SELAMAT MEMPERINGATI LAHIRNYA PANCASILA TANGGAL 1 JUNI**

 **1 Juni 1945 – 1 Juni 2017**

 **Apakah Soonyoung akan menerima Seokmin? *jujur saja aku deg deg waktu bikin ini. Seolah – olah aku yang ditembak sama Seokmin bukan Soonyoung * wkwkwkkwk***

 **Apakah Soonyoung akan menerima pernyataan cinta Seokmin?**

 **Bagaimana Mingyu akan menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Wonwoo ketika sudah mengetahui kebenaran tentang hubungan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo?**

 **Masih penasarankah?**

 **Chapter ini kepanjangan ya? Kayaknya iya ya... wkwkkwkwkw. Mianhae jika kepanjangan.**

Bagaimana chapter 8 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Moment Meanienya?

Seoksoonnya?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

 **Pemberitahuan : Untuk Updatenya mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 Minggu sekali ya...tapi aku usahakan tidak sampai 1 bulan koq. Jika aku berubah pikiran bisa juga 1 Minggu dah Update tapi itupun tergantung Sikonnya dan review yang masuk. hehehehehe.**

 **Jika ingin tau kabar tentang ff ini kapan diupdate silahkan chat pribadi. Sertakan nama dan nomor yang bisa dihubungi (Nomor WA) atau IG atau BBM atau FB. Nanti akan aku beritahu kapan updatenya. Jika ada yang mau sih. Wkwkwkkwkwkwk.**

xingliexia : benarkah bikin gemes. Kyaaaa...senangnya ceritaku bisa bikin gemes. Hehehehe. Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter 8 ini? Bagus ndak? Memuaskan ndak?

KimssiJeonnim : sabar ya... nanti juga diupdate faster koq. Pokoknya tergantung reviewnya yang masuk. doakan ya biar reviewnya banyak trus aku updatenya cepet deh. Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini?

Salsha6104 : benarkah selalu ditunggu? Ah, senangnya ada yang selalu menanti ff pertamaku diupdate. Makasih banyak selalu baca ff q. Sabar ya... nanti juga diupdate faster koq. Pokoknya tergantung reviewnya yang masuk. doakan ya biar reviewnya banyak trus aku updatenya cepet deh. Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini?

meaniemeanie : yang bagian mana bromancenya yang bagus di chapter 7? Hehehehe... Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini?

Han265 : yaaahhh...padahal pengen bikin sad ending#wkwkwkwkk bercanda koq# aku ndak tahu endingnya gimana nanti. Pokoknya tergantung Mood q aja. Hehhehehehhe. "Taken couple'an gitu :D" #tapi gimana caranya?# kirim pesan aja melalui FFN, nanti bakalan tak buka koq. Trus sertakan nomor WA atau IG. Nanti dihubungi. # Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini?

hyemilee3 : kenapa baru muncul? Kemana aja? #KEPO#wkwkwkwk# masa' sih bikin tertohok? Kenapa emangnya koq bikin tertohok?

"Sakit unyoung kapan ketauan sama wonu dan yg lainnya?" sabar ya... nanti bakalan dijelasih koq satu2.. pokoknya dipantengin terus aja deh, siapa tahu aku updatenya cepet. Iya akhirnya ketahuan klu mereka kembar, bisa nari Hula2 ya? Wkwkwkwkw.

Reviewnya kepanjangan? Ndak ah, aku malah seneng kalau panjang, soalnya berasa ngobrol gitu. Wkwkwkkw. Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini?

Nurr Khabibacon788 : Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk... iya akhirnya si kuda tahu juga. Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini? #Ditunggu ya reviewnya

JaeminNanana : boleh koq berkata kasar tapi tetap sopan. Wkwkkwkwkwwk. Ndak pa2 koq ngebayangi Youngjaenya BAP. Hak asasi, hak seorang reader berimajinasi. Mau BAP atau GOT7 atau yang lainnya ndak pa2. Bebas koq. Hehehehe.

Ngetawain Seokmin dosa ndak ya? Kayaknya ndak deh... ketawa aja. Wkwkwkwkwk.

"Boleh kali lah chapter depan hidupnya wonu tenang gak ada gangguan dari curut" itu:3 Emosi lama lama mah, yodah lanjut :V" tak pikirkan lagi deh...wkwkwkkwkwk. Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini? #Ditunggu ya reviewnya

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Kenapa koq Mingyu Bodoh? Why? Duuuhh... jngan nangis. #puk...puk...# cup...cup...cup...# jngan nangis dong# Kenapa koq ngatain Mingyu?

Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini? #Ditunggu ya reviewnya

reminie : Jreng ,,,, jreng... juga akhirnya terungkap. Sabar deh... klu mau ngeresmiin Wonwoo sama Mingyu.

"Jangan bilang Soonyoung sakit parah?" Sudah dijawab kan dichapter ini? Heheheheh. Ndak penasaran lagi kan.

Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini? #Ditunggu ya reviewnya

oreki29 : Makasih dah bingung mau komen apa. Wkwkwkkwkw. Makasih lhooo dah bilang ceritanya keren dan ndak ngebosenin. Makasih banget#satu kecupan Wonwoo kupersembahkan untukmu# benarkah kamu ndak bisa nebak ceritanya? Heheheheh.

Bagian mana yang menurut kmu keren, ndak ngebosenin dan jalan ceritanya ndak bisa ditebak? #Mian#aku Kepo#Wkwkwkwkwk

Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini? #Ditunggu ya reviewnya

 **Wonuu** **:** ya Ampun...seneng banget lihat Wonwoo menderita. Kan kasihan. Jangan gitu doong. Kan kasihan Soonyoungnya jadi khawatir wkwkkkkwkwkw Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini? #Ditunggu ya reviewnya

 **Annaguest** **:** jangan yang parah ah, aku takut kalau nulis yang seperti itu. Wkwkwkkw. Mianhae, aku ndak bisa nulis fokus ke Wonwoo saja, karena disini ada Soonyoung. aku pengen fokus keduanya. Biar Imbang porsinya, karena mereka kembar. Heheheheh. Jadi aku pengen bikin cerita ini imbang porsinya, kalau kebanyakan Wonwoo, kasihan Soonyoungnya nanti ndak kebagian part. Hehehhehehe. Jadi aku pengen seimbang semuanya. Hehehhehe. Tapi mungkin di Next cerita aja ya... Insya' Allah aku bikin yang fokus ke Wonwoo, tapi ndak sekarang. Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini? #Ditunggu ya reviewnya

 **Je** **:** pengen tahu Soonyoung sakit apa? Dah dijawab kan dichapter ini. Ngakak yang bagian mananya? Mungkin iya efek dari OFD season 2. Di OFD Wonwoo sama Soonyoung bener2 nempel lhooo, apalagi waktu mereka berdua aja disatu ruangan, bener2 lucu. Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini? #Ditunggu ya reviewnya

 **Guest** **1,2,3,4,5,6,7 : "** Yapp lebih SERU kalo wonu yg sakiit,,,apalagi di buat parah".

Andwe! Aku yang ndak tega nulisnya hiks... hiks... hiks...aku ndak tega membuat Wonwoo sakit, sudah cukup Wonwoo tersakiti. Hehehehe gimana chapter ini sudah sesuai dengan harapankah?

Mianhae, aku ndak bisa nulis fokus ke Wonwoo saja, karena disini ada Soonyoung. aku pengen fokus keduanya. Biar Imbang porsinya, karena mereka kembar. Heheheheh. Jadi aku pengen bikin cerita ini imbang porsinya, kalau kebanyakan Wonwoo, kasihan Soonyoungnya nanti ndak kebagian part. Hehehhehehe. Jadi aku pengen seimbang semuanya. Hehehhehe. Tapi mungkin di Next cerita aja ya... Insya' Allah aku bikin yang fokus ke Wonwoo, tapi ndak sekarang. Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini? #Ditunggu ya reviewnya

 **Terseoksoon** **:** iya... akhirnya Seokmin mengungkapkan cintanya sama Soonyoung, dan Seokmin dah tahu kalau Soonyoung adalah saudaranya Wonwoo. Makasih dah direview. Gimana chapter ini? #Ditunggu ya reviewnya

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 7, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya, suka ketawa sendiri waktu baca komentar para reader yang lucu-lucu#plak#ditabok reader#.

Di chapter 8 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. hehehehehe

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 8 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	9. Chapter 9

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

 **Aku ingin berbagi Cerita sedikit dengan kalian!**

Sepertinya aku akan lama Update untuk chapter selanjutnya. Karena melihat review yang masuk. aku mengurungkan niatku untuk Update chapter selanjutnya.

Aku bisa berubah pikiran jika ada masukan atau nasihat untuk FF pertamaku. Aku butuh sebuah masukan yang membangun untuk kelanjutan FF pertama ku ini. Karena sepertinya FF pertamaku ini akan panjang.

Aku berterimakasih para Reader yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview juga mengikuti ceritaku diawal. Aku berterimkasih sekali. Tapi aku memberi tahu untuk update chapter selanjutnya sepertinya tidak akan secepat chapter – chapter yang kemarin.

Beberapa kali aku terus berfikir apakah aku harus mendiscont ff ini untuk sementara? Aku juga tidak tahu. Karena itu aku bener – bener butuh semangat dari Reader setia dan tercintaku.

Dari dukungan kalianlah aku bisa melanjutkan cerita ini dengan sangat senang karena aku pun sangat menyukai komentar – komentar kalian yang sangat manis ketika memberi masukan. Aku suka sekali. Dan hal ini lah yang membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkannya. Tapi ... untuk sekarang...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan!

Untuk itu aku memberitahu jika akan lama untuk Update chapter selanjutnya.

Jadi Mianhae, jika nanti agak lama nunggunya karena aku juga butuh semangat dari para Reader yang mendukungku. Terimakasih.

 **Author Jung Minwoo**

 **CUP**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ini mengenai pernyataan ku tadi saat kita digerbang sekolah."

Ucapan Seokmin sedikit membuat Soonyoung terkejut. Tapi Soonyoung berusaha untuk mengendalikan mimik wajahnya

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" Soonyoung berusaha mengatur nada suaranya, agar suaranya tidak tercekat.

Soonyoung berusaha menahan mati – matian gejolak yang ada didadanya sekarang.

"Kau..." Seokmin berusaha untuk mengeluarkan keberaniannya.

"Apa hyung mau menjadi namjachinguku?" ucap Seokmin dengan sekali tarikan nafas

"..." Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan terkejut.

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter** **9**

Woozi, Jun, Wonwoo dan Mingyu mencoba mengintip dari balik pintu atap sekolah. Mereka mengikuti Soonyoung ketika menyadari tindakan Soonyoung sedikit mencurigakan.

Mereka berempat mendengarkan semua yang Seokmin katakan, dan sekarang mereka menanti jawaban yang akan diucapakan oleh Soonyoung begitu pula dengan Seokmin.

Soonyoung hasih menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan terkejut tidak lama kemudan Soonyoung memasang wajah datar tanpa minat, sedangkan Seokmin menanti jawaban dari Soonyoung.

Soonyoung manatap Seokmin dengan hati yang bergejolak. Dibalik wajahnya yang datar, Dia merasa senang karena Seokmin juga mencintainya. Tapi disatu sisi ada kesedihan yang menyelimuti hati Soonyoung. bagaimana jika nanti Seokmin mengetahui tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bahwa dia tidak sempurna seperti yang lainnya.

"TIDAK! Aku menolak" jawab Soonyoung tegas

Seokmin membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Soonyoung, begitu pula keempat orang yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi namjachingumu" jawab Soonyoung

"Ke..Kenapa Hyung?"

Mendengar nada sedih dari Seokmin membuat Soonyoung memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Seokmin dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Soonyoung tidak sanggup menatap wajah sedih Seokmin karena penolakannya.

"Hanya tidak ingin saja." Jawab Soonyoung ringan tanpa rasa bersalah, padahal didalam hatinya, dia merasakan sakit hati yang teramat karena telah menyakiti orang yang dia cintai

"Hyung...hyung masih marah padaku karena tadi aku membentakmu dan berbuat kasar padamu?" Seokmin benar – benar tidak menyangka jika Soonyoung akan menolaknya.

"15 menit sudah berakhir. Waktumu sudah habis" Soonyoung berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Seokmin.

Tapi sebelum benar – benar pergi Seokmin menahan lengan Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?" Seokmin kembali mempertanyakan alasan Soonyoung menolaknya

"Aku sudah menjawab apa yang seharusnya ku jawab." Soonyoung melepaskan tangan Seokmin. Tapi Seokmin semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Soonyoung.

"Jika ada sesuatu dari diriku yang membuatmu tidak menyukainya, aku akan berubah untukmu hyung. Aku akan merubah sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai itu"

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang maka kau juga harus mencintai kekurangannya. Jika kau berubah untuk orang itu dan tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri maka Itu bukan cinta tapi sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjian dimana jika kau berubah maka dia akan mencintaimu. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri tanpa harus merubah apapun yang ada didalam dirimu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri untuk mencintai orang lain."

Perkataan Soonyoung membuat Seokmin frustasi, dengan kasar Seokmin menarik Soonyoung dalam pelukannya. Dan mendekapnya erat. Seolah – olah jika Seokmin melepaskan pelukannya maka Soonyoung akan menghilang dari hadapannya untuk selamanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai orang lain. Jika yang ku cintai adalah kau, hyung. Hanya Kau. Aku hanya mencintai dirimu" suara Seokmin sudah serak karena menahan air matanya.

"Tapi kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Seokmin-ah" jawab Soonyoung lirih sambil menekan dada Seokmin yang tengah memeluknya. Karena sekarang Soonyoung mati – matian mengendalikan perasaannya

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau..."

"Karena aku ingin kau mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku" Soonyoung memotong perkataan Seokmin dengan cepat.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu, hyung. Tidak ada." Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin memeluk erat punggung dan pinggang Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya bisa menahan gejolak didalam dirinya, dia benar – benar merasakan sakit hati karena melihat orang yang dicintainya sakit karenanya. Tapi Soonyoung harus melakukan ini jika tidak ingin membuat Seokmin menyesal nanti karena telah memilihnya menjadi namjachingunya.

"Lepaskan aku" Soonyoung menekan dada Seokmin

"Tidak"

"Lepaskan aku, Seokmin-ah" Soonyoung berusaha memberontak dalam dekapan Seokmin

"Tidak akan pernah"

"Lepaskan dia kuda!" itu bukan suara Soonyoung melainkan suara keras Jun sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya bersama ketiga orang lainnya.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung terkejut melihat sahabat – sahabatnya ternyata ada diatap sekolah bukan kembali kekelas. Seokmin secara otomatis melepaskan pelukannya pada Soonyoung.

"Kalian ada disini?" ucap Soonyoung masih dengan keterkejutannya

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab Jun sambil menatap Soonyoung dengan sedih, sebenarnya dia tahu alasan kenapa Soonyoung menolak Seokmin.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak kembali kekelas?" Soonyoung mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jun yang menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan.

Wonwoo yang hanya diam saja dari tadi, hanya bisa menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ternyata kedekatan Soonyoung dan Seokmin diluar perkiraannya

"Kau menolak Seokmin? Ternyata Seokmin sudah mengungkapkan cinta padamu" perkataan itulah yang terucap dari bibir Wonwoo

Soonyoung hanya diam menjawab perkataan Wonwoo. Woozi dan Mingyu menatap prihatin kearah Seokmin, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Soonyoung akan menolaknya.

"Seokmin tidak baik – baik saja." Batin Mingyu sambil menatap Seokmin yang tengah menatap Soonyoung dengan pandang sedih.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan, Seokmin-ah" batin Woozi melihat bagaimana kacaunya wajah Seokmin sekarang.

"Ayo kita kembali kekelas." Ajak Soonyoung sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo lembut. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan dari Soonyoung.

"Kau benar – benar menolak Seokmin." Ucapan Wonwoo menghentikan langkah Soonyoung.

"Urusanku sudah selesai. Aku sudah menjawabnya. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu diperjelas kembali. " Soonyoung kembali melangkah sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo. Mereka meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Jun, Woozi, dan Mingyu menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan sedih

"Maaf Seokmin-ah. Aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini." Ucap Jun sambil menepuk bahu Seokmin.

"Kau harus kuat. Tidak semua yang kita inginkan akan menjadi milik kita." Woozi mencoba untuk membuat Seokmin menerima kebenaran ini.

"Kau masih mencintai Soonyoung hyung?" tanya Mingyu, membuat Jun dan Woozi mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Masih. Aku masih sangat mencintainya." Jawab Seokmin serak

"Kalau begitu tetaplah perjuangkan cintamu sampai kau benar – benar merasa lelah. Karena penolakan sekali bukanlah akhir dari segalanya."

Ucapan Mingyu membuat Seokmin terkejut begitu pula dengan Jun dan Woozi.

"Ya, Seokmin-ah. Jika kau benar – benar mencintainya maka kau harus memperjuangkannya. Kau harus memperjuankan cintamu. Jangan terpuruk hanya karena satu penolakan. Karena jika kau menyerah begitu saja maka cintamu akan sia – sia. Kau harus jatuh berkali – kali jika kau menginginkan sesuatu kebahagian."

Ucapan Mingyu membuat Seokmin menjadi bisa melupakan penolakan yang baru saja diucapkan Soonyoung. Seokmin harus lebih berusaha lagi untuk mendapatkan Soonyoung.

Sedangkan dua orang yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap takjub kearah Mingyu dan Seokmin.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Soonyoung-ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berjalan beriringan menuju kelas masing – masing

Soonyoung hanya diam menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Tadi Kau sudah juga sudah mendengarnya kan dibalik pintu. Karena aku ingin dia mencari orang yang lebih baik dariku."

"Kau mencintainya" tebakan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya seketika

"Kau mencintainya kan Soonyoung-ah?" Wonwoo kembali mempertanyakan itu

"Kenapa kau berfikir jika aku mencintainya?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menatap Wonwoo

"Karena aku adalah saudaramu. Kau bisa membohongi mereka, tapi tidak denganku. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Soonyoung-ah. Matamu tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kau mencintai Seokmin."

"Berhentilah berfikir konyol. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya"

"Ya. kau mencintainya. Perkataanmu tidak sama dengan hatimu. Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau mencintai Seokmin. Kenapa kau sangat ingin menyangkal kenyataan itu. " Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya.

"Kenapa Soonyoung begitu ingin menyangkal hatinya?" Batin Wonwoo heran

"Berhentilah berfikir seperti itu."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Wonwoo benar – benar bersikeras menyakinkan Soonyoung agar tidak menyangkal hatinya lagi.

"Cukup. Wonwoo. Cukup. Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi" Soonyoung menghelai nafasnya

"Tidak. Ini belum cukup. Karena kau baru saja mematahkan hati orang lain."

"Aku harus melakukannya itu. Jika tidak ingin dia menyesal telah memilihku"

"Kenapa dia harus menyesal? Dia mencintaimu Soonyoung-ah. Dia mencintaimu. Jika dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan pernah menyesal. Memang apa kurangnya dirimu? Kau tidak memilikinya. Kau tidak memiliki kekuarangan apapun."

"Aku memilikinya, Wonu-ya. Aku memilikinya." Batin Soonyoung sedih.

Soonyoung menarik tangan Wonwoo agar mengikutinya kembali ke kelas. Tapi Wonwoo menahan tangan Soonyoung

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada hatimu?" Wonwoo mencoba menasihati Soonyoung, Soonyoung yang sedikit kesal, akhinya melepaskan tangan Wonwoo

"Apa yang perlu jujur, Wonu-ya. Aku sudah jujur. Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Tapi matamu tidak mengatakan demikian. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Wonwoo tetap bersikeras mencoba untuk menyadarkan Soonyoung tentang hatinya tanpa tahu jika Soonyoung memang sudah menyadari isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Soonyoung menghelai nafasnya lelah

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tidak mencintainya"

Soonyoung pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian dikoridor lantai dua, Soonyoung segera masuk kedalam kelasnya

"Bibirmu memang mengatakan jika kau tidak mencintainya. Tapi matamu tidak bisa dibohongi jika kau mencintainya, Soonyoung-ah" gumam Wonwoo

"Hyung"

Panggilan seseorang membuat Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang

"Mingyu" balas Wonwoo, Wonwoo melihat Mingyu, Jun dan Woozi menghampirinya

"Jangan memaksa Soonyoung hyung untuk jujur, bagaimanapun usahamu tidak akan membuat Soonyoung hyung mengaku jika dia mencintai Seokmin" ujar Mingyu lembut

"Tapi..."

"Soonyoung punya alasan sendiri, Wonu-ya. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya sekarang untuk jujur." Potong Woozi sebelum Wonwoo menyangga ucapan Mingyu.

Jun hanya diam saja mendengar pembicaraan itu, karena dia sudah tahu alasan Soonyoung menolak Seokmin. Dalam hati dia terus berdoa semoga Soonyoung mampu melewati ini demi semua orang. Terutama demi Wonwoo.

DRET DRET

Handphone Jun bergetar menandakan ada satu pesan masuk, dengan cepat Jun membukanya dan membaca Isinya.

To : Jeon Hamster

Tolong jaga Wonwoo hari ini. Aku ingin sendiri. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Tolong antar Wonwoo pulang.

Dengan cepat Jun membalas pesan dari Soonyoung

Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Aku akan menemanimu hari ini kemanapun kau pergi. Kau tidak akan ku biarkan sendirian. Ingat pesan Appa-ku. Kau harus menjaga kesehatan.

Wonwoo akan pulang dengan Mingyu dan Woozi. Dia akan sampai rumah dengan selamat. Jadi hari ini aku akan menemanimu.

Jun mengirimkan pesan itu dan langsung memasukkan kedalam saku seragamnya,

"Kalian kembali kekelas saja. Aku ada urusan." Ujar Jun

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Woozi

"Kau benar – benar akan membolos?" Wonwoo menambahi

"Aku ada urusan, Wonu-ya. Nanti kau pulang bersama dengan Mingyu dan Woozi"

"Lalu Soonyoung? Aku akan pulang dengan Soonyoung." tolak Wonwoo dengan cepat, hari ini dia ingin berbicara dengan Soonyoung mengenai Seokmin.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika Soonyoung sedang kesal denganmu?" tanya Jun pada Wonwoo yang mngerutkan keningnya heran

"Soonyoung sedang tidak baik Wonu-ya. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Nanti dirumah kau juga bertemu dengannya kan. Jadi biarkan Soonyoung menjernihkan pikirannya sekarang"

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" selidik Woozi.

"A...Apa maksudmu?" Jun sedikit tergagap mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Woozi, masalahnya Woozi sangat cerdas dan mampu mengetahui hal disekelilingnya dengan cepat hanya dengan melihatnya dan memahami situasinya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Soonyoung kan? Makanya kau memberitahu kami agar tidak mengganggu Soonyoung dulu karena kau tahu Soonyoung sedang banyak pikiran. Dan aku yakin pikiran itulah yang membuat Soonyoung menolak pernyataan cinta Seokmin" tebak Woozi tepat

"Kau terlalu berfikir berlebihan, Woozi-ya" Jun sedikit berkelit untuk menghindari intrograsi panjang lebar dari Woozi

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Jun. Karena aku mengenalmu, kau tidak akan diam saja tadi melihat Soonyoung memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal pada Seokmin. Tapi seperti yang kutahu, kau hanya diam saja dari tadi. Tidak bicara. Biasanya kau akan ikut berdebat dan bertanya. Jika kau diam berarti memang ada yang kau tahu tentang Soonyoung"

Woozi mencoba memberikan alasan apa yang tadi dia lihat dari sahabat chinanya ini. Sedangkan Jun mulai tergagap karena melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu menatapnya penuh selidik.

Jun menghelai nafasanya kasar, dia tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Tapi dia juga harus menepati janjinya pada Appa-nya dan Soonyoung agar tidak menceritakan pada siapapun.

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan. Kalaupun aku tahu sesuatu tentang Soonyoung, aku juga tidak akan pernah memberitahu siapapun. kau tahu itu kan, Woozi-ya" Jun bersikap mulai tenang memberikan alasannya.

Karena jika tadi dia tidak teringat janjinya yang sudah ia emban, maka dia akan menceritakan semua yang dia tahu tentang Soonyoung pada ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mingyu tolong antar Wonwoo pulang nanti. Aku pergi"

Jun berlalu meninggalkan ketiga orang yang menatapnya penuh selidik pada Jun. Mereka tahu sifat Jun yang satu itu, dia akan menjaga rahasia dengan sangat baik tidak akan memberitahu siapapun walaupun itu keluarga dan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencari tahu, hyung." Ujar Mingyu pada kedua orang itu.

"Aku tidak yakin denganmu. Dilihat bagaimana pertahanankan Jun, kelihatannya tidak mudah mendapatkan informasi yang kita inginkan" Woozi menggoda Mingyu

"Ya, Woozi hyung" rengek Mingyu

Wonwoo hanya diam menatap punggung Jun yang semakin menjauh

"Apa yang kau tahu Jun? Dan apa yang disembunyikan oleh Soonyoung?" batin Wonwoo sedih.

Sedih karena tidak dipercaya oleh saudaranya sendiri. Wonwoo kecewa karena Soonyoung tidak ingin berbagi kesedihan dan masalah padanya. Lalu apa gunanya dirinya bagi Soonyoung? apa dia tidak berarti bagi Soonyoung? mereka adalah saudara kembar, kenapa Soonyoung tidak bercerita padanya? Padahal jika ada masalah Wonwoo selalu berbagi keluh kesah pada Soonyoung. lalu kenapa sekarang tidak? Wonwoo juga ingin mendengarkan keluh kesah Soonyoung, dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Itulah sekarang yang dipikirkan oleh Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung-ah, ada apa denganmu?" batin Wonwoo sedih

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Hyung, jangan memasang wajah murung begitu" ucap Mingyu sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Hari ini Mingyu pulang bersama dengan Wonwoo dan Woozi. Tunggu? Dimana Seokmin? Sebelum bel pulang berbunyi Seokmin mengirimkan pesan pada Mingyu, jika dirinya akan pulang bersama Eommanya.

"Mingyu benar. Kau jangan murung seperti itu." Ucap Woozi dari tempat duduk belakang.

"Aku hanya sedikit kecewa, Woozi-ya. Kenapa Soonyoung tidak membagi masalahnya denganku? Aku juga ingin menjadi sandaran Soonyoung ketika dia ada masalah. Bukan hanya aku saja yang berbagi masalah dengannya."

Woozi dan Mingyu menatap prihatin pada Wonwoo, Mingyu membelai lembut pipi Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo menatap Mingyu

"Hyung, saudara bukan hanya menjadi sandaran jika ada masalah. Tapi Saudara juga harus mengerti dan memahami saudara yang lain jika dia ingin sendiri. Ada masalah yang tidak bisa dibagi, ada juga masalah yang bisa dibagi." Mingyu mengelai nafas saat melihat mata Wonwoo mulai berair

"Mungkin sekarang Soonyoung hyung ingin sendiri, tapi nanti pasti Soonyoung hyung akan membagi dan menceritakan masalahnya padamu, karena kau adalah saudara kembarnya. Salah satu menjadi saudara bukan hanya membagi cerita tapi juga saling mengerti. Sekarang kau harus mengerti jika Soonyoung hyung ingin sendiri"

"Jangan sedih Wonu-ya. Soonyoung tidak akan bisa jauh darimu, kau juga seperti itu kan" Woozi berusaha menghibur Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap Woozi dengan pandangan yang sendu

"Percayalah, hyung. Soonyoung hyung akan menceritakan masalahnya padamu nanti."

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Nah, sekarang aku akan mengatarmu pulang" ujar Mingyu sambil bersiap menyalakan mesin mobil

"Mingyu, kau bisa mengajariku membuat kue?" pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu dan Woozi mengerutkan keningnya, Mingyu yang akan menyalan mesin mobil mengurungkan niatnya

"Kue?" ucap Woozi dan Mingyu kompak

"Hm. Aku ingin membuat kan sesuatu untuk Soonyoung" Wonwoo menampikan wajah yang antusias.

"Kalau kau membuat Kue, kau akan menghancurkan dapur rumahmu, Wonu-ya" ujar Woozi sambil menapat horor pada Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo menatap Woozi tidak terima

"Menghancurkan dapur?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Kalau salah satu dari si kembar ini masuk dapur, aku pastikan dari mereka akan meledakkan didapur rumahmu"

"Ya, Woozi-ya" rengek Wonwoo sambil merengut

"Meledakkan?" Mingyu menatap horor pada Wonwoo

"1 tahun yang lalu saat ingin membuat kejuatan untuk merayakan hari peringatakan pernikahan Kibum Appa dan Donghae Eomma dengan memasakkan makanan kesukaan mereka, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo hampir meledakkan dapur karena lupa mematikan kompor. Untung saja ada pelayang yang sigap mematikan kompornya sebelum terjadi ledakan." Woozi mencoba mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu

"Dan kau tahu, Mingyu-ya, dapur benar – benar berantakan seperti habis diterpa badai. Sangat berantakan. Sejak saat itu Kibum Appa dan Donghae Eomma melarang Soonyoung maupun Wonwoo masuk kedapur untuk memasak"

Woozi terkikik geli mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu yang membuat geger kediaman keluarga Jeon, semua orang panik ketika ada pelayan yang berteriak karena kompornya masih menyala dan melihat dapur seperti kapal pecah.

Mingyu ikut tertawa geli mendengar cerita dari Woozi, dan tersenyum melihat Wonwoo merengut lucu

"Jika kau bersamaku didapur aku pastikan kau tidak akan mengancurkan dapur rumahmu hyung."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mingyu

"Jadi kau mau mengajariku membuat kue? Karena aku dengar dari Jun kau sangat jago dalam hal di dapur"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajarimu membuat kue untuk Soonyoung hyung"

"Hati – hati, Mingyu-ya. Jangan sampai kau dibuat repot karena dapur berantakan karena ulahnya" goda Woozi

"Ya, Woozi-ya" regek Wonwoo

Woozi dan Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar rengekan Wonwoo

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Aku pulang" teriak Wonwoo sambil melepas sepatunya

"Selamat datang." sambut Donghae

"Omo!" pekik Donghae kaget melihat luka dikening Wonwoo

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Donghae khawatir

"Tidak apa – apa Eomma, tadi terjadi sedikit kecelakaan disekolah ketika aku mengembalikan peralatan olahraga kegudang. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang – barang yang ada disana. Dan sebagian barang itu mengenaiku." Jelas Wonwoo agar Eommanya tidak khawatir

"Kenapa kau sering sekali terluka akhir – akhir ini?" tanya Donghae heran

"Tidak apa – apa, Eomma. Aku baik – baik saja. Tadi hanya kecelakaan kecil saja" Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran Eommanya.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Donghae Eomma" Mingyu membungkukkan badannya sopan ketika Donghae sudah mulai tenang.

"Hai, Mingyu. Kau mengantar Wonwoo?" tanya Donghae karena terkejut melihat Wonwoo pulang dengan Mingyu

"Ne, Eomma."

"Lalu dimana Soonyoung?" tanya Donghae karena tidak melihat Soonyoung bersama dengan kedua orang ini

"Entahlah Eomma, katanya Soonyoung ingin sendiri" jawab Wonwoo sedih sambil berlalu dan duduk disofa.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Donghae sedikit khawatir, Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Mingyu, apa Soonyoung ada masalah?" tanya Donghae pada Mingyu karena Wonwoo hanya diam saja dengan pandangan sedih

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Eomma. Soonyoung hyung sepertinya banyak fikiran" jawab Mingyu sambil duduk dihadapan Wonwoo dan Donghae. Donghae hanya diam mendengar jawaban dari Mingyu

"Apa Soonyoung sedang memikirkan tentang kesehatannya?" batin Donghae sambil menatap Wonwoo yang sedang duduk sambil menatap dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Lalu untuk apa Mingyu kemari?" Goda Donghae, Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Wonwoo tidak terlihat sedih ketika mengingat Soonyoung.

"Apa Mingyu berniat mengajak Wonwoo kencan?" ucap Donghae dengan nada jahil.

Mendengar ucapan Donghae, Wonwoo dan Mingyu menjadi salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah.

"An...Aniyo, Eomma. Aku datang kesini karena ingin mengajari Wonwoo hyung membuat kue" ucap Mingyu tergugup, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena digoda oleh Eommanya sendiri.

"Membuat Kue?" ucap Donghae memastikan pendengarannya

"Ne, Eomma. Aku ingin membuat kue untuk Soonyoung" ucap Wonwoo dengan antusias melupakan wajahnya yang memerah tadi.

"MWO!" pekik Donghae terkejut, Donghae menatap horor kearah Wonwoo.

"Tidak boleh!" tolak Donghae tegas. Dia masih trauma kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu dimana anak kembarnya hampir meledakkan dapur rumah dan membuat dapur berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"Waeyo Eomma?" rengek Wonwoo sambil menarik lengan baju Donghae

"Kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan dengan Soonyoung 1 tahun yang lalu?" Donghae bertanya pada Wonwoo, yang dibalas gelengan dari Wonwoo

"Kau hampir meledakkan dapur, Wonu-ya. Kau mau mengulanginya lagi?"

Ucapan Donghae membuat Wonwoo merengut kesal

"Eomma terlalu khawatir. Jika aku tidak boleh masuk ke dapur untuk memasak lalu kapan aku akan belajar memasak. Aku ingin belajar Eomma."

Wonwoo benar – benar merajuk, dan itu membuat Mingyu yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau manis sekali, hyung" ucap Mingyu dalam hati

"Ne, Eomma. Jika Wonwoo hyung tidak belajar sekarang, kapan dia akan bisa memasak? Dapur akan baik – baik saja selama Wonwoo hyung bersamaku. Aku janji" ucap Mingyu berusaha menyakinkan Donghae agar Wonwoo diizinkan memasuki dapur dan memasak.

Donghae sedikit menimang ucapan Mingyu, lalu menghelai nafas.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat jangan mengulangi kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu." Donghae berusaha mengingatkan Wonwoo, hal itu membuat senyuman merekah dibibir Wonwoo

"Ne, Eomma. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Wonwoo sambil memeluk Donghae dan menciumnya.

"Nado." Balas Donghae

"Ayo Mingyu, kita buat kue nya." Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi Donghae manahan tangannya ketika ia hendak pergi

"Ganti baju dulu, cuci kaki tanganmu, dan makan dulu. Setelah itu kau dan Mingyu bisa membuat kue."

"Ne, Eomma."

 *****SKIP TIME*****

"Aku pulang" ucap Kibum saat masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Selamat datang" sambut Donghae sambil tersenyum, melihat Donghae tersenyum membuat Kibum tersenyum, rasa lelahnya ketika melihat Donghae tersenyum telah menguap entah kemana.

Ketika Donghae mengambil alih tas Kibum, Kibum mencium kening Donghae lembut.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba?" tanya Donghae heran karena Kibum mencium keningnya

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh mencium istriku sendiri? Apa kau mengharapkanku mencium ditempat yang lain? Aku sudah lama tidak menciummu" ucap Kibum dengan nada menggoda.

Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas, kenapa dia bisa mencintai namja ini. Pikirannya harus dibersihkan dari hal – hal yang yadong. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah dan dikarunia dua buah hati kembar terkadang tingkah Kibum tidak tahu tempat jika ingin mencium Donghae.

"Sudah lama tidak mencium? Baru tadi malam kau menciumku. Kau lupa!"

"Tadi malam? Sepertinya tidak!" Kibum berpura – pura lupa. Dengan lembut Kibum memegang sisi wajah Donghae.

"Entah kenapa, aku semakin mencintaimu" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae, Donghae dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Perlahan – lahan Kibum mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae

5 cm

3 cm

1 cm

KLONTANG! BRAK!

"Ya, Wonwoo hyung. Jangan meletakkan wadah itu disitu" teriak Mingyu

Suara barang jatuh dan suara teriakan Mingyu membuat Kibum dan Donghae terkejut. Kibum sedikit kesal karena moment indahnya bersama sang istri harus hilang.

"Ada apa itu?" ucap Donghae sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kibum dari wajahnya

"Nugu?" tanya Kibum

"Mingyu dan Wonwoo."

"Mingyu? Kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Katanya ingin mengajari Wonwoo membuat kue. Karena Wonwoo ingin membuat kue untuk Soonyoung. tapi mendengar teriakan Mingyu tadi sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan lancar" ujar Donghae terkikik geli, sedangkan Kibum menatap horor kearah Donghae

"Kau mengizinkan Wonwoo masuk ke dapur?" pekik Kibum

"Hm. Jika aku tidak mengizinkannya kapan dia akan belajar untuk mengurus dapur. Kita harus memberikan kesempatan pada Wonwoo. Tadi Mingyu juga sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat dapur kita meledak."

Kibum tersenyum melihat Donghae terkikik geli

"Kita lihat mereka!" ajak Donghae sambil menarik tangan Kibum, Kibum hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Donghae.

Kibum dan Donghae terkejut ketika akan menuju dapur, bagaimana tidak terkejut? Jika para pelayan sedang bersembunyi dan mengitip Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sedang membuat kue didapur. Sekarang kegiatan Wonwoo dan Mingyu adalah memberikan krim pada kue yang mereka buat.

"Aigo, mereka manis sekali" pekik lirih salah satu pelayan ketika melihat Mingyu mengoleskan krim dipipi Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Wonwoo yang tidak terima berusaha membalas Mingyu dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Terjadilah kejar – kejaran diantara dua orang ini.

"Kalian sedang apa?" bisik Kibum ikut mengintip kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Suara bisikan Kibum membuat para pelayan terkejut. Mereka hampir menjerit tapi Donghae dan Kibum mengisyaratkan untuk diam

"Ayo intip mereka bersama – sama." Bisik Donghae yang langsung di Iyakan oleh para pelayannya.

Di kegiatan kejar – kejaran itu Wonwoo hampir terpeleset dan dengan sigap Mingyu menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Sehingga Wonwoo tidak jatuh kelantai tapi jatuh dipelukannya.

"Terimakasih. Aku hampir saja jatuh" Wonwoo mengelus dadanya lega. Tapi kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena sekarang Mingyu tengah mengeratkan genggamannya dengan lembut pada pergelangan tangan Wonwoo lalu beralih pada tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya lembut. Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu tengah menatap Wonwoo dengan padangan lembut, dan itu membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah.

Melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menyentuh pipi Wonwoo

"Kau sangat cantik hyung. Kau indah." Puji Mingyu yang mampu membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dengan lembut Mingyu memegang dagu Wonwoo, dan mengarahkan wajah Wonwoo untuk menatapnya.

"Kau membuatku gila" bisik Mingyu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya ketika Mingyu mencium keningnya lembut.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan." Bisik Mingyu, setelahnya Mingyu mengecup hidung Wonwoo lembut.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm. Kibum, Donghae dan para pelayan sedang gemas melihat jarak bibir mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja

1 cm

PRANG!

Tanpa sadar Donghae menyenggol vas Bunga yang ada disampingnya

"KYAAAA" dan membuahkan teriakan terkejut darinya dan dari para pelayan.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung menjauhkan diri mereka karena terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat Kibum, Donghae dan para pelayan sedang mengintip mereka dari tempat persembunyian.

"Eomma. Appa" pekik Wonwoo terkejut,

Donghae hanya nyengir sambil mengangkat jari tangannya membentuk huruf V, Kibum terlihat salah tingkah ketahuan sedang mengintip sama seperti para pelayan lainnya. Mereka terlihat tersenyum cangung menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya bisa memasang wajah merahnya karena sedang diintip oleh orang tuanya dan para pelayannya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung menyelesaikan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena aksi kejar – kejaran tadi. Sedangkan Kibum, Donghae dan para pelayan hanya bisa tersenyum makhlum

"Kau mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu, Mingyu-ah" batin Kibum sambil tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang dengan sabarnya mengajari Wonwoo mengolesakan krim yang benar di kue buatan mereka.

Suara deru Mobil didepan kediaman rumah Jeon membuat kerumunan pengintip itu membubarkan diri, karena mereka harus melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

Kibum dan Donghae menuju ruang tamu, mereka terkejut melihat Jun tengah menggendong Soonyoung dipunggungnya.

"Jun, Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Donghae lirih, Donghae tidak mau Wonwoo mengetahui keadaan Soonyoung dulu

"Jun, ada apa dengan Soonyoung?" Kibum mengulangi pertanyaan

"Wonwoo dimana Appa?" tanya Jun memastikan jika Wonwoo tidak melihat Soonyoung

"Dia ada didapur bersama dengan Mingyu." Jawab Kibum

"Bisakah kita membicarakan ini dikamar saja." Pinta Jun

Kibum dan Donghae mengangguk menyetujui, Jun membawa Soonyoung kekamar. Sesampainya dikamar Jun membaringkan Soonyoung ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Sekarang jelaskan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae, dia sudah sangat khawatir sekarang melihat wajah Soonyoung sedikit pucat.

"Tadi aku menemaninya untuk menenangkan diri Eomma, di taman dekat sekolah. Ketika dia sedang bercerita dia merasakan sedikit nyeri dipinggangnya. Setelah itu aku membawanya pada Appa untuk diperiksa. Kata Appa tidak apa – apa. Hanya Soonyoung terlalu banyak pikiran, jadi sedikit mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Walaupun tadi Appa juga sedikit khawatir melihat Soonyoung merintih kesakitan."

Mendengar penjelasan Jun, Kibum dan Donghae terdiam menatap Soonyoung yang tengah tertidur. Donghae duduk disamping Soonyoung dan membelai rambut hitamnya lembut.

"Sampai kapan Soonyoung akan seperti ini? Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, tepi ternyata efeknya sudah mulai dia rasakan."

"Tapi aku yakin, Donghae-ah. Soonyoung tidak akan menyesali keputusannya." Kibum mengelus pundak Donghae lembut.

Jun hanya terdiam sambil memandang wajah teduh Soonyoung, pikirannya teringang akan pembicaraan dengan Soonyoung tadi ditaman

 ****Flasblack****

 _Jun dan Soonyoung sedang duduk dengan tenang ditaman dekat dengan sekolah mereka_

" _Apa kau mencintai Seokmin?" Jun memulai pembicaraan mereka ketika melihat Soonyoung memandang dengan tatapan kosong._

" _Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jun, Soonyoung justru bertanya pada Jun_

" _Menurutku kau mencintainya."_

 _Soonyoung hanya diam mendngar ucapan Jun_

" _Kau mencintai Seokmin kan, Soonyoung-ah. Tapi kenapa kau menolaknya tadi." Kata Jun heran_

" _Karena aku tidak yakin dia akan menerima keadaanku jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya." Jawab Soonyoung lirih_

" _Seokmin bukan namja yang seperti itu, Soonyoung-ah. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik, dia tidak akan seperti itu" jawab Jun tegas, karena dia mengenal Seokmin dengan baik._

" _Bagaimana jika dugaanmu salah? Bagaimana jika aku benar – benar membutuhkannya ada disampingku tapi dia pergi meninggalkanku?"_

" _Kau terlalu berfikiran negatif. Kau hanya takut tersakiti saja kan, Soonyoung-ah"_

 _Soonyoung tidak menjawab, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis terisak. Jun yang prihatin akhirnya membawa Soonyoung kepelukannya._

" _Aku mencintainya Jun. Sangat mencintainya." Ucap Soonyoung terisak_

" _Tapi aku tidak ingin berharap. Berharap dia akan menerimaku dengan kekuaranganku. Karena aku tahu dia ingin bahagia, aku tidak ingin dia menderita setelah mengetahui bagaimana keadaanku yang sebenarnya." Jun membelai lembut punggung Soonyoung_

" _Hatiku sakit melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan saat aku menolaknya tadi. Sepertinya dia benar – benar tersiksa. Dan itu membuat hati ku sakit" Soonyoung terus merancau dalam tangisannya. Jun dengan sabar menenangkan Soonyoung, sampai Soonyoung merintih kesakitan_

" _Soonyoung-ah, kau baik – baik saja?" ujar Jun panik saat Soonyoung memegang pinggangnya sambil meringis kesakitan_

" _Sa...Sakit" rintih Soonyoung_

" _Aku akan membawamu ketempat Appa. Kau harus bertahan."_

 _Jun dengan sigap menggendong Soonyoung dan membawanya ke tempat Appa-nya_

 ** _***_** **Flasback end*****

"Soonyoung-ah" teriak Wonwoo dari luar kamar

Suara Wonwoo membuyarkan lamunan Jun, Jun mendengar derap kaki menuju kamar Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung-ah" panggil Wonwoo dengan ceria sambil membuka pintu kamar, tapi Wonwoo terkejut karena mendapati Jun, Appa, dan Eommanya sedang berada dikamarnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya disini?" tanya Wonwoo heran, Wonwoo melihat Soonyoung yang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Ada apa tadi kau memanggil Soonyoung?" tanya Kibum mengalihkan pandangan Wonwoo dari Soonyoung. Kibum tidak mau Wonwoo curiga, dia tahu sifat keingintahuan Wonwoo yang besar. Maka dari itu perhatian Wonwoo harus dialihkan

"Aku tadi mendengar dari Jung Ahjumma kalau Soonyoung sudah pulang bersama Jun, jadi aku ingin memberitahu Soonyoung kalau aku membuat kue untuknya." Jelas Wonwoo sambil tetap memperhatikan Soonyoung.

"Ada apa dengan Soonyoung? kenapa dia sudah tertidur?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran

BENARKAN?

Wonwoo sangat ingin tahu.

"Tidak apa – apa Wonie, Soonyoung hanya tidur." Jawab Donghae lembut

"Tapi kenapa Eomma, Appa dan Jun ada dikamar. Soonyoung kan sedang tidur?" tanya Wonwoo penuh selidik

"Kami hanya mengantarkan saja, tadi Soonyoung terlihat lelah sekali. Jadi kami mengantarnya. Apa tidak boleh?" Kibum berusaha memberikan alasan pada Wonwoo agar anaknya yang satu ini tidak banyak bertanya.

Wonwoo yang tidak curiga sedikitpun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala saja. Tanda dirinya mengerti.

Wonwoo mendeketi Soonyoung, tapi Kibum menahan lengan Wonwoo

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Wonie? Soonyoung sedang tidur." Ujar Kibum melarang Wonwoo

"Aku ingin membangunkannya Appa, Kue yang ku buat sudah jadi."

"Jangan dibangunkan. Kue nya disimpan saja. Besok baru Soonyoung bisa memakannya bersama dengan mu." Kibum mencoba memberi pengertian pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sedikit menimang kembali, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, aku akan menyimpan kuenya."

"Sekarang biarkan Soonyoung tidur"

Keempat orang itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang tengah tertidur.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Seperti biasa, pagi hari Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berangkat kesekolah. Bedanya hari ini Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tidak menaiki sepeda, karena sepeda mereka masih ada diparkiran sekolah. Wonwoo yang kemarin pulang bersama dengan Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang pulang bersama Jun. Akhirnya mereka berangkat bersama dengan Kibum ke sekolah.

"Soonyoung-ah, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Wonwoo ketika mereka berjalan dikoridor sekolah, seperti biasa mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan

"Hm" jawab Soonyoung singkat, sambil mengeratkan gandengannya pada Wonwoo

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Wonwoo

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu? Aku tidak marah Wonu-ya" Soonyoung memberi penjelasan pada Wonwoo

"Masalah tentang Seokmin kemarin, aku menanyakan tentang..."

Belum selesai Wonwoo berbicara, Soonyoung membungkam bibir Wonwoo dengan mengapit bibirnya dengan tangannya. Sehingga bibir Wonwoo maju beberapa senti

"Jangan dibahas lagi. Jebal." Pinta Soonyoung.

Wonwoo yang mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Soonyoung tersenyum lalu melepaskan apitan tangannya pada bibir Wonwoo.

"Ayolah, Seokmin-ah. Jangan murung seperti itu." Suara seseorang yang mereka berdua kenali dengan baik sedang menggema dikoridor sekolah.

Membuat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan, mencari sumber suara yang amat mereka kenali. Suara Mingyu.

Suara Mingyu sangat terdengar jelas karena memang koridor masih sepi belum banyak siswa – siswi Pledis yang datang.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo melihat Mingyu tengah menghibur Seokmin yang berjalan disampingnya sambil menunduk.

Soonyoung yang melihat wajah suram Seokmin, hanya bisa menatapnya sedih

"Mianhae, Seokmin-ah. Ini demi kebaikanmu." Batin Soonyoung

"Oh, Wonwoo hyung" panggil Mingyu terkejut ketika melihat saudara kembar itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Mendengar Mingyu memanggil nama Wonwoo, Seokmin mengangkat kepalanya.

BINGO

Mata Seokmin bertemu dengan mata Soonyoung. dan hal itu membuat Soonyoung membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Seokmin menatap sedih kearah Soonyoung.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun terhadap ku Hyung?" tanya Seokmin dalam hati.

"Pagi Wonwoo hyung" sapa Mingyu sambil menghampiri Wonwoo dan Soonyoung

"Pagi" balas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum

"Pagi, Soonyoung hyung" sapa Mingyu pada Soonyoung yang berdiri disamping Wonwoo. Soonyoung hanya membalas sapaan Mingyu dengan senyuman.

Seokmin yang masih berdiri ditempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga hanya memandang Soonyoung dengan tatapan sendu, namun akhirnya dia menghampirinya.

Saat Seokmin menghampiri mereka bertiga, Soonyoung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku harus kuat. Kau harus kuat Jeon Soonyoung. kau harus kuat." Batin Soonyoung menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dan Mingyu mengetahui hal itu. Dia sedikit heran dengan tindakan Soonyoung, akhinya Mingyu memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Soonyoung yang menatap keluar jendela yang ada disampingnya. Mingyu sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Soonyoung menampilkan wajah sedih, seolah menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang Soonyoung hyung sembunyikan? Kenapa aku merasa dia seperti menanggung sesuatu yang berat" batin Mingyu, lalu Mingyu memperhatikan Seokmin yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menatap Soonyoung.

Mingyu sedikit frustasi dengan situasi yang ada disekitanya sekarang. Hawa suram Seokmin sangat dia rasakan sekarang. Kuda disampingnya yang biasanya jinak sekarang menjadi kuda liar jika dipegang sekali saja akan mengamuk.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling berpandangan, mereka berbicara lewat mata. Mengisyaratkan dengan mata –Apa yang seharus kita lakukan -.

Tiba – tiba Mingyu mengaduk – aduk isi tasnya seolah mencari sesuatu. Mingyu berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Ya, Seokmin-ah. Kau lihat dimana kunci mobilku? Aku lupa tadi sudah tercabut atau belum?" Mingyu mengobrak – abrik isi tasnya.

"Molla" jawab Seokmin malas

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar Wonwoo sambil menghampiri Mingyu dan melepaskan tautan tangan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo ikut membantu, Hingga gerakan Wonwoo terhenti saat melihat isi tas Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap tidak percaya kearah Mingyu, dan Mingyu yang baru sadar akan tatapan Wonwoo menghentikan gerakannya juga. Mingyu mulai terdiam karena sekarang dia sangat gugup menatap Wonwoo.

Karena Mingyu tahu apa yang membuat Wonwoo menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau... Jadi... Selama ini... Kau yang..." Wonwoo benar – benar tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

"Kenapa kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo meminta penjelasan pada Mingyu

Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya, sekarang ia benar – benar salah. Dan ia mengakuinya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bermaksud untuk..." Mingyu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya lagi. Dia salah. Dia akui itu.

Sedangkan Soonyoung dan Seokmin menatap bingung pada kedua orang ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tadi mereka baik – baik saja? Itu lah yang dipikirkan oleh Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya padamu kan. Bahwa barang itu sangat berharga bagiku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengembalikannya."

Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya, lalu dengan perlahan Mingyu mengelurkan novel milik Wonwoo yang pernah dia temukan ditaman belakang. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat dirinya menyelamatkan Wonwoo yang terjebak diatas pohon.

"Mianhae hyung" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Mingyu.

Mingyu menyerahkan buku itu pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo pun menerima dengan sedikit kecewa. Lalu dengan gusar Wonwoo membuka novel itu dan menemukan fotonya yang sebagai pembatas masih utuh.

Tapi Wonwoo lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu kalau foto itu dalam keadaan sedikit kusut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada foto ini?" tanya Wonwoo penuh selidik

Mingyu hanya diam saja. Tidak menjawab. Karena foto itu kusut karena ulahnya. Mingyu pernah meremat foto itu sekali karena menahan marah melihat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sangat dekat. Kejadian itu sebelum dia mengetahui jika Soonyoung dan Wonwoo adalah saudara kembar.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin hanya diam saja, tidak menyela sedikitpun. Hanya menyimak dengan baik.

"A...Aku bermaksud mengembalikannya hari ini hyung" ucap Mingyu sedikit tergagap

"Aku tidak menginginkan jawaban tentang itu, Kim Mingyu. Aku bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan foto ini?" sentak Wonwoo setengah membentak, hal itu membuat nyali Mingyu menciut. Dan membuat Soonyoung maupun Seokmin terkejut.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu, Kim Mingyu" potong Wonwoo dengan amarah.

"Aku hanya tanya apa yang terjadi dengan foto ini? Aku tidak butuh maafmu. Kau tahu pasti, aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Foto ini sangat berharga bagiku, karena ini hanya satu. Tidak ada yang lain. Kau sudah tahu itu tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada kecewa

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan sedih

"Karena aku marah hyung, sangat marah. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku." Jawab Mingyu lirih

"Apa yang membuat mu marah? Foto ini tidak berarti apa – apa bagimu."

"Berati hyung. Sangat berarti karena itu fotomu bersama Soonyoung hyung. Dan itu yang membuatku marah."

Jawaban Mingyu membuat Wonwoo, Soonyoung dan Seokmin terkejut

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo heran

"Karena aku cemburu."

Sekali lagi. Jawaban Mingyu membuat ketiga orang itu terkejut.

"M...Mwo? cemburu? Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo semakin mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, karena itu aku cemburu"

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung terkejut dengan pernyataan Mingyu. Soonyoung hanya terkejut karena Mingyu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika selama ini Mingyu mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku begitu cemburu melihatmu bersama dengan Soonyoung hyung. Kalian sangat dekat, hingga kedekatan kalian membuatku gila. Aku kesal. Akhirnya tanpa sadar aku merusak foto itu." Jelas Mingyu

"Kau cemburu pada Soonyoung?"

"Kau cemburu pada ku?"

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengucapkan secara bersamaan. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung saling menatap satu sama lain.

Ucapan Mingyu mengingatkan Soonyoung akan perkataan Seokmin kemarin. Bagaimana Seokmin marah saat dirinya menyebutkan nama Wonwoo. Saat dirinya lebih mementingkan Wonwoo dari pada acara dance yang sudah mereka nantikan.

"Jangan – jangan mereka salah paham tentang kedekatanku dengan Wonwoo" batin Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau cemburu pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung adalah..."

"Soonyoung hyung adalah saudara kembarmu" Mingyu memotong ucapan Wonwoo

"Itu sebelum aku tahu jika kalian adalah saudara kembar. Makanya aku cemburu saat kau dekat dengan Soonyoung hyung. Sangat dekat. Sampai – sampai tidak ada celah pun dimana aku bisa masuk kedalam hubungan itu"

Wonwoo menghelai nafas, lalu melihat foto dirinya dan Soonyoung sedang berpelukan.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa merusak fotoku." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada kecewa

"Mianhae hyung, aku benar – benar tidak tahu. Jika kau dan Soonyoung hyung adalah saudara kembar" jawab Mingyu lirih

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku atau pada Soonyoung?"

"Aku takut hyung. Aku takut mendengar kebenaran jika kalian adalah sepasang kekasih"

"Tapi buktinya? Ketakutanmu tidak terbukti Mingyu. Tidak terbukti. Kau hanya takut akan kebenaran. Kau pengecut. Aku kecewa padamu."

DEG!

Mingyu tertohok dengan ucapan Wonwoo

"Aku benar – benar kecewa padamu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Wonwoo pergi dari hadapan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung, Aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menghadap Mingyu.

"Kau meragukan hubunganku dengan Soonyoung. kau saja tidak percaya denganku bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya jika kau benar – benar mencintaiku." Wonwoo tersenyum miris memandang Mingyu.

"Kau tidak berani bertanya secara langsung apa hubunganku dengan Soonyoung. Itu artinya Kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku, kau lebih percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat. Sehingga kau ketakutan sendiri, Kau membiarkan ketakutan menguasaimu hingga membuatmu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang bahkan tidak mempercayai ucapan orang yang dia cintai."

Mingyu benar – benar tertohok dengan ucapan Wonwoo. Dia seperti dihantam ribuan jarum. Mata Mingyu memanas melihat punggung Wonwoo semakin menjauh darinya.

Soonyoung mengejar langkah Wonwoo yang setengah berlari. Mengejar kemana saudara kembarnya itu pergi

"Wonwoo hyung" panggil Mingyu lirih setelah jatuh berlutut dikoridor, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Seokmin berusaha menenangkan Mingyu dengan memeluk pundaknya.

"Wonwoo hyung" isak Mingyu lirih

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku dan Mingyu. Setelah mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya pun Kami tetap tidak bisa mendekati mereka berdua. Tidak bisa kah kami memiliki mereka dan melindungi mereka." Batin Seokmin dalam hati.

Sekarang hatinya sedang sedih dan kacau. Dan Seokmin tidak menyangka ini juga terjadi pada Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung" rancau Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Mingyu lirih sambil terus terisak

"Mianhae"

 **TBC**

HEHEHEHEHEHHE WAAAAAHHH ternyata sudah 21 hari ya... aku ndak Update. Maaf baru Update. Lama ndak? Soalnya aku mempertimbangkan untuk Update.

Makasih ya... yang selalu mendukung dan memberikan masukan yang membangun. Aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih.

 **Apakah Wonwoo akan menerima Mingyu? Apakah Wonwoo akan memaafkan Mingyu *jujur saja aku deg deg waktu bikin ini. Seolah – olah aku yang ditohok oleh kata- kata Wonwoo* wkwkwkkwk***

 **Masih penasarankah?**

Bagaimana chapter 9 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Moment Meanienya?

Seoksoonnya?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

 **Pemberitahuan : Untuk Updatenya mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 Minggu sekali ya...tapi aku usahakan tidak sampai 1 bulan koq. Jika aku berubah pikiran bisa juga 1 Minggu dah Update tapi itupun tergantung Sikonnya dan review yang masuk. hehehehehe**

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 8, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya, suka ketawa sendiri waktu baca komentar para reader yang lucu-lucu#plak#ditabok reader#.

Di chapter 9 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. Hehehehehe

 **Ahn Sunyoung** **:** ah... masa' berat sih konfliknya? Biasa aja koq. Berarti kamu membaca memang penuh penghayatan, makanya jadi deg deg kan. Makasih ya dah menghayati ceritaku.#satu kecupan Wonwoo kupersembahkan untukmu# makasih dah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter selanjutnya.

 **reminie** **:** Iya Soonyoung sakit. Hehehe. Dugaan kamu benar. Makasih ya dah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter selanjutnya.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **:** iya untung Wonwoo ndak kenapa – kenapa. Makasih ya dah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter selanjutnya.

 **JaeminNanana** **:** Iya itu Jinsub Boys24. Hehehehhe. Koq tahu. Bias kamu ya?

Untuk officialin mereka? Sabar ya... hehehhehehhe. Makasih ya dah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter selanjutnya.

 **Han265** **:** iya mereka dah tahu hubungan Soonwoo yang sebenarnya. Masa' sih bau – bau end. Aku tidak mencium bau nya tuh... wkwkkwkwkw. Happy ending/ sad ending? Masih rahasia. Aku sendiri aja ndak tahu. Hehehehhe. Makasih ya dah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter selanjutnya.

 **Alwayztora** **:** berdoa aja ya... biar Soonyoung cepet dapat donor. Ini dah diupdate. Gimna menurutmu chapter 9? Makasih ya dah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter selanjutnya.

 **Guest** **1, 2:** disini Soonyoung emang menyumbangkan ginjalnya buat Wonwoo. Karena Soonyoung akan melakukan apapun demi Wonwoo. Hehehhe. Untuk kapan Wonwoo sakit. Masih tak pikirin mau tak taruh dichapter selanjutnya. Tapi ndak tau chapter berapa. Karena aku juga menyesuaikan dengan TBC nya. Hehehhe. Sabar ya... aku masih nyari tempat yang tepat untuk Wonwoo. Makasih ya dah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter selanjutnya.

 **oreki29** **: ah...** bisa aja. Bilang makin penasaran. Aku jadi seneng banget kalau ada yang makin menunggu kelanjutan Chapter selanjutnya. Heheheh. Makasih ya dah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter selanjutnya.

 **Terseoksoon** **:** moment mana yang daebak? Emang sengaja bikin kamu tambah baper. Wkwkwkkwkwk. Makasih ya dah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter selanjutnya.

 **NAi20** **:** Soonyoung akan selalu rela berkorban demi Wonwoo. Pasti itu. Apa kabar Jun dan Minghao? Baik – baik saja. Tapi belum terungkap bagaimana kisah mereka berdua. Wkwkwkkwkwk. Pokoknya ditunggu aja ya. Trus Woozi sama siapa? Hm... itulah yang masih tak fikirkan. Happy ending/sad ending masih difikirkan. Karena aku sendiri pun masih bingung. Hehehehheheh. Senengnya bisa bikin kau baper baca FF ku hehehhehe. JongUp CS tidak akan pernah lelah karena mereka adalah tokoh penting dikehidupan si kembar. Dan dilanjut nih. Bagaimana chapter ini? makasih dah review. Ditunggu Reviewnya ya.

 **Salsha6104** **:** Ah... senengnya ceritaku ternyata makin seru. Heheheheh. Aku selalu menunggu review dari kamu lhoooo... eh ternyata kamu nya ndak nongol2. Ternyata ter Log Out. Koq bisa sih? Wkwkkwkwk#kepo# makasih ya dah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini dan chapter2 selanjutnya.

 **meaniemeanie** **,** **LovelyPanda27** **,** **KimssiJeonnim** **,** **vindylimbert** **,** **Guest** **1,2,3,4,** **meanie** **,** **alwayztora** **,** **terseoksoon** **dan terimakasih para reader ku tercinta :** makasih dah memberikan semangat. Aku berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah memberiku semangat. Aku berterimakasih sekali. Sangat berterimakah. Aku terharu waktu membaca review kalian. aku senang sekali ternyata banyak yang suka sama cerita pertamaku.

Jika tidak ada kalian semua para Reader- ku yang mau review dan membaca mungkin aku tidak bersemangat menulis, karena review kalian dan masukan kalian sangat berarti bagi ku yang baru pertama menulis. Aku harap akan seperti ini sampai FF pertamaku End. Makasih sekali Para Reader ku, aku cinta kalian, aku sayang kalian. makasih ya sudah memberikan semangat. Makasih sekali.

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 9 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	11. Chapter 11

"Kau tidak berani bertanya secara langsung apa hubunganku dengan Soonyoung. Itu artinya Kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku, kau lebih percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat. Sehingga kau ketakutan sendiri, Kau membiarkan ketakutan menguasaimu hingga membuatmu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang bahkan tidak mempercayai ucapan orang yang dia cintai."

Mingyu benar – benar tertohok dengan ucapan Wonwoo. Dia seperti dihantam ribuan jarum. Mata Mingyu memanas melihat punggung Wonwoo semakin menjauh darinya.

Soonyoung mengejar langkah Wonwoo yang setengah berlari. Mengejar kemana saudara kembarnya itu pergi

"Wonwoo hyung" panggil Mingyu lirih setelah jatuh berlutut dikoridor, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Seokmin berusaha menenangkan Mingyu dengan memeluk pundaknya.

"Wonwoo hyung" isak Mingyu lirih

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku dan Mingyu. Setelah mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya pun Kami tetap tidak bisa mendekati mereka berdua. Tidak bisa kah kami memiliki mereka dan melindungi mereka." Batin Seokmin dalam hati.

Sekarang hatinya sedang sedih dan kacau. Dan Seokmin tidak menyangka ini juga terjadi pada Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung" rancau Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Mingyu lirih sambil terus terisak

"Mianhae"

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **10**

Wonwoo duduk ditaman belakang – membolos - bersama dengan kucing kecil dipangkuannya. Kucing kecil yang dulu pernah dia tolong dan awal dia bertemu dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum miris mengingatnya, dengan lembut Wonwoo mengelus kucing kecil itu.

Soonyoung melihat Wonwoo duduk dengan tenang di taman belakang sekolah – tempat favorite Wonwoo – dengan perlahan Soonyoung menghampiri Wonwoo, bahkan suara langkah Soonyoung tidak membuat Wonwoo terusik sedikitpun.

Soonyoung berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo, dengan perlahan Soonyoung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Wonwoo, dan memeluknya. Membuat Wonwoo sedikit terjengkit kaget.

"Kau membolos?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya diam saja tidak menjawab. Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menggengam tangan Soonyoung yang memeluknya.

"Jangan sering membolos. Kemarin aku sudah memeringatkanmu untuk tidak memboloskan." Ucap Soonyoung lembut. Wonwoo tetap diam tidak menjawab.

"Jika Eomma tahu kita membolos aku berani jamin dia pasti akan marah. Kau tahu seberapa merepotkannya jika Eomma marah kan. Jadi jangan membolos lagi."

"Kau juga disini. Kau juga membolos. Kenapa menasehatiku?" Ucap Wonwoo lirih, Soonyoung tersenyum. Dengan jahil dia mengoyang – goyangkan tubuh Wonwoo ke kanan dan kekiri

"Karena kau ada disini. Jika kau dimarahi Eomma, maka aku juga harus dimarahi Eomma. Aku akan menemanimu dalam keadaan apapun, jadi ayo kita hadapi kemarahan Eomma secara bersama – sama. Aku juga tidak mungkin masuk kedalam kelas, sedangkan dongsaengku sedang sedih dan membutuhkan dukungan"

Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung, Wonwoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Soonyoung. Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dari samping, dan melihat Soonyoung tersenyum dengan lembut padanya.

"Aku beruntung memiliki Hyung sepertimu, Soonyoung-ah. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."

Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, Soonyoung perlahan menghilangkan senyumannya dan secara perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau pasti bisa hidup tanpaku, Wonu-ya. Pasti dan Harus bisa." Batin Soonyoung sedih.

Soonyoung beralih duduk disamping Wonwoo dan mengambil alih kucing kecil itu. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung.

"Dia sangat manis. Sama sepertimu." Puji Soonyoung sambil mengelus lembut bulu kucing itu.

"Kau marah pada Mingyu hanya karena sebuah foto? Padahal kita bisa berfoto lagi jika kau mau" ucap Soonyoung sambil menatap mata Wonwoo

"Aku tidak marah padanya. Aku hanya kecewa saja." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menunduk

"Kau kecewa karena dia tidak bertanya langsung pada hubungan kita? Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat mencintai Mingyu"

Ucapan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo terkejut

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo heran

"Seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, dia akan kecewa jika orang yang dia cintai tidak mempercayainya. Karena dia meragukan cintamu, sedangkan kau sangat mencintainya. Iya kan? Walaupun aku bisa menebak jika Mingyu tidak tahu jika kau mencintainya" tebak Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo membalas senyuman Soonyoung dengan sangat manis

"Bagaimana kau tahu isi hatiku, Soonyoung-ah?"

Soonyoung hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Wonwoo

"Karena aku adalah saudara kembarmu"

Wonwoo memeluk pundak Soonyoung, dan menempelkan pipi mereka berdua.

"Aku beruntung bisa memiliki saudara sepertimu."

Soonyoung balas memeluk Wonwoo, dengan gemas ia menggesek – geseknya pipinya pada pipi Wonwoo

"Kau akan menemui Mingyu?" tanya Soonyoung setelah puas dengan menggesek – gesekkan pipinya

"Ani. Untuk sekarang sepertinya aku tidak akan menemuinya dulu. Pasti tadi aku sangat buruk dihadapannya? Lagi pula aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya sekarang, karena aku masih kecewa."

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo

"Wajar saja, karena kau sedang kecewa. Jadi tenangkan hatimu dulu lalu temui Mingyu dan akui cintamu padanya"

"MWO?" pekik Wonwoo kaget sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku mengungkapkan cintaku padanya? Tidak ... tidak...tidak sekarang." Tolak Wonwoo gugup. "Aku belum siap, jika nanti dia menolakku?"

Soonyoung kembali terkekeh

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau Mingyu akan menolakmu?" tanya Soonyoung

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Karena aku masih memiliki janji pada Minggoo dan aku masih belum bisa memastikan perasaanku padanya" Ucap Wonwoo sedih

Soonyoung mengelus lembut rambut hitam Wonwoo

"Minggoo sekarang pasti sudah besar, Mungkin sekarang dia seumuran dengan Mingyu. Apa Minggoo akan mengingatmu? Mengingat Beanie Hyung nya?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku semakin ingin menemui Minggoo dan melihat dia. jika sudah melihatnya pasti aku bisa memastikan perasaanku pada Mingyu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada jail, hal itu membuat Wonwoo merengut. Dia sedang serius membicarakan perasaannya, Soonyoung malah menjailinya.

Dengan gemas Soonyoung memeluk Wonwoo

"Kau harus bisa memastikan perasaanmu, Wonwoo-ya. Mana kenangan masa kecilmu, mana kebahagianmu." Soonyoung berusaha menasehatin Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku belum bisa melupakan Minggoo, aku merasa jika aku harus menemuinya."

Soonyoung melepaskan pelukanya pada Wonwoo

"Baiklah, jika kau memang ingin menemuinya. Tapi bagaimana caranya kau akan menemuinya?" tanya Soonyoung

"Aku akan pergi ke changwon, ke tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Minggoo."

"Ditaman?" tanya Soonyoung memastikan, Wonwoo mengangguk

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Hari Minggu besok. Hari itu bertepatan dengan tanggal pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Minggoo, tanggal 6 April."

"Jika dia tidak mengingatmu atau dia tidak akan pernah datang ke taman itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Soonyoung dengan sedikit keraguan terselip disana

"Jika memang dia tidak mengingatku atau dia tidak pernah datang, maka aku tidak akan pernah berharap lagi. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku padanya, suatu saat jika sudah dewasa bisa bertemu lagi walaupun hanya sebentar. Aku hanya ingin melihat Minggoo. Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana wajahnya? Apa dia masih tetap lucu seperti dulu? Apa dia berbadan pendek atau semakin tinggi?"

Wonwoo menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit biru, sambil membayangkan masa kecilnya dimana dia bertemu dengan anak kecil bernama Minggoo.

"Percakapan yang aku ingat dengan Minggoo hanya janji yang aku buat untuk menemuinya. Yang lainnya aku lupa." Ucap Wonwoo sambil berusaha mengingat – ingat kembali, tapi tetap tidak ingat.

"Kenapa kau besok kesana saat tanggal 6 April?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran

Wonwoo sedikit mengingat – ingat kembali, Wonwoo berusaha mengingat kembali kenangannya saat dia berusia 6 tahun

" _ **Karena hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku"**_

Tiba – tiba suara Minggoo terlintas diingatan Wonwoo

"Karena tanggal itu adalah tanggal Ulangtahun Minggoo." Pekik Wonwoo, karena dia mengingat ucapan Minggoo saat itu.

Pekikan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung sedikit terkejut. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha membuka memorinya saat dia berusia 6 tahun. Berusaha mengingat kembali kenangan itu.

 *****Flasblack*****

" _Kalau sudah besal nanti, kita beltemu lagi ya, Baenie hyung"_

" _Tentu saja, Minggoo...! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"_

" _Janji?"_

" _Janji" Wonwoo mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya._

 _Minggoo tersenyum dengan senyuman lima jarinya hingga gigi susu nya yang lucu terlihat, membuat Wonwoo dengan gemas mencubit pipi chuby Minggoo dan menciumnya dengan gemas._

" _Kau manis sekali, Minggoo."_

" _Kita beltemu lagi saat Minggoo belulangtahun ke tutuh belas ya" ucap Minggoo sambil menunjukkan angka tujuh dengan jari kanannya lima dan jari kirinya dua._

 _Wonwoo terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Minggoo terlihat sangat cerdas tapi tetap saja dia masih sangat kecil untuk menunjukkan angka tujuh belas dengan benar._

" _Baiklah. Kita akan bertemu lagi disini saat Minggoo berulangtahun ke tujuh belas."_

 _Minggoo dengan senang hati memeluk Wonwoo. Karena Wonwoo lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, Minggoo akhinya menjijitkan kakinya dengan sudah payah._

" _Kenapa cemberut?" ucap Wonwoo ketika melihat Minggoo merengut lucu._

" _Hyung, lebih tinggi dali Minggoo."_

" _Lalu?" tanya Wonwoo heran_

" _Minggoo jadi tidak bisa memeluk Beanie Hyung. Minggoo harus menjijitkan kaki jika ingin memeluk Hyung." Ucap Minggoo sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu._

 _Wonwoo tertawa mendengar celoteh Minggoo_

" _Jika nanti Minggoo dewasa maka Minggoo akan bertambah tinggi. Sangat tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari Hyung"_

" _Benalkan?" ucap Minggoo sambil berbinar senang_

" _Hm. Akan lebih tinggi dari Hyung, jika nanti Minggoo sudah besar."_

 _Minggoo mengangguk dengan antusias_

" _Nanti Minggoo pasti akan lebih tinggi dari hyung. Dan bisa memeluk Beanie Hyung."_

 _Wonwoo memeluk Minggoo dengan sangat senang dan gemas, bahkan memutar – mutar tubuh mungil itu dengan gembira. Membuat tawa riang di bibir Minggoo._

 *****Flasblack end*****

Wonwoo mengingatnya. Mengingat kenangan yang masih tersimpan dengan sangat manis diingatanya. Tapi kenapa baru ingat sekarang.

"Mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Soonyoung mengagetkan lamunan Wonwoo

"Hm. Hanya sedikit." Jawab Wonwoo dengan sedikit keraguan

"Apa yang kau ragukan?" tanya Soonyoung dengan tepat, membuat Wonwoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya spontan pada Soonyoung.

"Mwo?" Wonwoo melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Dari jawabanmu, aku bisa merasakan ada keraguan didalam nada suaramu dan perasaanmu."

Wonwoo semakin melebarkan matanya terkejut

"Bagaimana kau bisa membaca dengan benar isi hatiku, Soonyoung-ah?" batin Wonwoo takjub kearah Soonyoung.

"Apa yang kau ragukan?" Soonyoung mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi sambil mencubit pipi Wonwoo untuk menyadarkannya dari keterkejutan.

"Perasaanku saat mengingat Minggoo tadi, perasaan bahagia ketika bersamanya adalah perasaan bahagia karena memiliki seorang adik yang lucu, manis dan penurut. Perasaan seoarang Hyung yang memiliki seorang dongsaeng"

"Sedangkan perasaanmu terhadap Mingyu adalah..." ucapan Soonyoung menggantung membuat Wonwoo semakin yakin dengan pikirannya.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Wonwoo ragu.

"Aaakkhh" teriak Wonwoo frustasi sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya. Tindakan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung tertawa

"Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Kau pergi saja ke changwon. Jika kau benar – benar bertemu dengan Minggoo disana, mungkin dia adalah takdirmu. Jika tidak... mungkin jawabannya akan lain dan kau jangan lupa memastikan perasaamu. Jangan sampai kau melukai perasaan orang lain." ujar Soonyoung sambil merapikan rambut Wonwoo yang berantakan.

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Soonyoung.

"Kau mengerti aku dengan baik, Soonyoung-ah. Karena kau lah yang paling memahami dan mengerti diriku" ucap Wonwoo sambil memejamkan matanya

Soonyoung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Karena aku adalah hyungmu" jawab Soonyoung dalam hati. Soonyoung ikut menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Wonwoo dan ikut memejamkan mata.

Dari kejauhan empat pasang mata memperhatikan interakasi kakak beradik itu. Mereka menatap dengan sedih.

"Kalian akan membolos?" suara seseorang mengagetkan kedua orang yang tengah memperhatikan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

Mereka berdua spontan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang

"Jun Hyung" ucap kedua orang itu secara bersamaan – Mingyu dan Seokmin –

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? Bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi?" ucap Jun heran

"Hyung sendiri, sedang apa disini?" tanya Mingyu

"Sedang mencari rubah dan hamster yang sedang tidak ada dikelas. Aku dimintai tolong oleh Woozi untuk mencari hamster."

"Rubah dan hamster?" bisik Mingyu dan Seokmin secara bersamaan sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Memangnya siapa yang memelihara rubah dan hamster disekolah ini?" tanya Seokmin tidak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Jun.

Jun hanya memutar bola matanya malas menatap kedua orang yang ada didepannya.

"Hyung mencari Wonwoo hyung dan Soonyoung hyung?" tebak Mingyu

"Siapa lagi yang aku cari jika bukan mereka berdua." Jawab Jun tanpa minat

Jun memperhatikan ekpresi dua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak Mingyu tidak Seokmin, Jun merasa wajah mereka berdua menggambarkan kesedihan.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" tanya Jun penuh selidik

"Apa? Ada apa diwajah kami?" tanya Mingyu sambil meraba – raba wajahnya segitu pula dengan Seokmin

"Ani. Tapi sepertinya terjadi sesuatu ya. Kau habis menangiskan Kim Mingyu." Tebak Jun tepat

Membuat Mingyu dan Seokmin terkejut

"Ti...Tidak. aku tidak menangis?" jawab Mingyu dengan nada gugup

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku. Wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong walapun kau ingin berbohong. Terjadi sesuatu kan?" tebak Jun.

Mingyu ataupun Seokmin hanya terdiam tidak menjawab, mereka menghindari pertanyaan Jun. Tapi Jun tidak bisa dibohongi begitu saja. Jun dapat melihat dari balik punggung Seokmin dan Mingyu sosok sahabat kembarnya itu sedang duduk tenang ditaman sambil menyandarkan kepalanya mereka masing - masing.

Jun yakin dengan instingnya bahwa kesedihan diwajah Mingyu dan Seokmin ada hubungannya dengan kedua sahabat kembarnya itu. Tapi Jun berusaha tidak ikut campur dengan urusan mereka berdua, karena bagaimanapun itu adalah masalah yang harus mereka selesaikan sendiri. Mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah perasaan masing – masing.

"Ya, sudah jika kalian memang tidak ingin bicara. Tapi secara garis besarnya aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu" ucap Jun sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh

Dengan santai Jun melangkah meninggalkan Mingyu dan Seokmin. Jun menghampiri saudara kembar yang sedang duduk dengan tenang. Dengan gerakan yang lembut Jun membangunkan Soonyoung dan tidak lama setelah itu Wonwoo bangun.

Mingyu dan Seokmin dapat melihat bagaimana secara tidak sengaja, tatapan mereka bertemu dengan tatapan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Namun sama dengan sebelumnya Soonyoung memutuskan kontak mata dengan Seokmin, sedangkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Mianhae." Bisik Mingyu dalam hati dengan sedih

"Mianhae Mingyu-ah. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu sebelum aku bisa memastikan perasaanku padamu" batin Wonwoo sedih.

"Apa kau benar – benar tidak mempunyai perasaan cinta untuku walaupun sedikit saja?" tanya Seokmin dalam hati sambil menatap Soonyoung yang mengalihkan padangannya pada Wonwoo, menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Mianhae, Seokmin-ah. Aku harus melepaskanmu. Ini demi kebahagianmu. Aku harus melakukan ini. Agar kau tidak menyesal telah memilihku nanti. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa nantinya" ucap Soonyoung sedih. Dia memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang menatap penuh harapan kearah Mingyu.

"Kau harus bahagia, Wonie. Harus. Aku ingin kau ditangan orang yang tepat sebelum aku meninggalkanmu." Batin Soonyoung sambil tersenyum Miris.

Keempat orang dengan perasaan dan kesedihan yang sama tapi dengan keadaan dan alasan yang berbeda. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Dengan langkah ragu, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo melangkah karena Jun yang sudah memaksa mereka untuk segera masuk kedalam kelas. Sebenarnya dengan senang hati kedua anak kembar itu akan masuk kelas. Tapi langkah mereka seketika menjadi berat karena melihat Mingyu dan Seokmin masih berada di ambang pintu taman belakang sekolah dengan tatapan sedih.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo saling menguatkan satu sama lain dengan berpegangan tangan. Saat melewati Mingyu dan Seokmin, Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Soonyoung. sedangkan Soonyoung dengan wajah datar menatap Seokmin tanpa minat padahal kenyataannya hatinya sangat sakit melihat bagaimana tatapan terluka Seokmin.

Tapi saat Soonyoung melewati tepat disampingnya, Seokmin dengan berani memegang tangan Soonyoung yang terbebas dengan erat. Membuat langkah keduanya terhenti begitu pula dengan Jun yang menatap sedih kearah Soonyoung.

"Jika kau memang menginginkanku mencari yang lain, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal jika aku hanya mencintai dirimu. Hanya dirimu." Ucap Seokmin tegas.

Mati – matian Soonyoung tidak membalas genggaman tangan Seokmin, jika dia membalasnya maka Seokmin akan tahu jika dia juga mencintainya. Soonyoung berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Berusaha bersikap sedingin mungkin, Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan sinis.

"Itu urusanmu. Bukan urusanku" jawab Soonyoung ketus

Dengan sekali sentakan, Soonyoung melepaskan tangan Seokmin. Dengan langkah yang tegas Soonyoung meninggalkan Seokmin dan Mingyu diikuti Wonwoo. Sedangkan Jun menatap sendu kepergian Soonyoung.

"Sampai kapan kau mampu menahan perasaanmu pada Seokmin, Soonyoung-ah. Aku tahu kau berusaha untuk menahan semuanya. Kau ingin menanggungnya sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang yang kau cintai." Batin Jun sambil menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan sayu. Sedangkan Seokmin dan Mingyu menatap kepergian Wonwoo dan Soonyoung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Soonyoung menutup sambungan telponnya, dengan wajah yang sedikit frustasi Soonyoung mengembalikan Handphone itu kesaku seragam sekolahnya. Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, Soonyoung mendapat panggilan dari Donghae.

"Ada apa?" tanya Woozi yang duduk disampingnya

"Eomma tahu jika aku dan Wonwoo membolos tadi saat pelajaran pertama." Ucap Soonyoung sambil menundukkan wajahnyaa.

Woozi terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhan Soonyoung.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dan Wonwoo lakukan tadi, sampai kalian harus membolos?" tanya Woozi penuh selidik.

"Hanya sedikit masalah. Dan aku hanya menghibur Wonwoo."

"Masalah apa?" tanya Woozi

"Soonyoung-ah"

Sebelum Soonyoung sempat menjawab, sebuah panggilan membuat perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan.

Soonyoung melihat Jun dan Wonwoo ada didepan pintu kelasnya, melihat itu Soonyoung dan Woozi beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan menghampirinya.

"Mau kekantin?" tanya Jun ketika Soonyoung dan Woozi sudah ada dihadapan mereka.

"Hm. Aku sudah lapar." Jawab Woozi antusias.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sepanjang perjalan menuju kantin, Wonwoo terus memperhatikan Soonyoung, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Hanya kearah Soonyoung. hal itu membuat Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kenapa Wonwoo melihatnya dengan padangan seperti itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Soonyoung heran

"Ada sesuatu diwajahku?" ucap Soonyoung sambil meraba – raba wajahnya sendiri.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Soonyoung lagi

"Kau berbohong!" jawab Wonwoo

"Hah?" Soonyoung semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Wonwoo

"Kau sedang berbohong, Soonyoung-ah"

"Nega?" Soonyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku sedang berbohong? Berbohong pada siapa?" tanya Soonyoung bingung

"Kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri" jawab Wonwoo

Jawaban Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung, Jun dan Woozi menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Wonie?" tanya Jun heran

"Dia sedang berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, Jun. Sejak tadi. Sejak kita pergi dari taman. Sejak kita berpisah dengan Seokmin dan Mingyu. Aku terus memperhatikan Soonyoung. dia sedang berbohong. Dia membohongi Seokmin. Apa yang dia katakan tidak sama dengan hatinya" jawab Wonwoo lirih sambil memandang sendu kearah Soonyoung.

Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya diam tidak menjawab ataupun membantah ucapan Wonwoo. Karena Soonyoung sudah tahu apa maksud perkataan Wonwoo.

Jun dan Woozi menatap takjub kearah Wonwoo. Bagaimana Wonwoo mengetahui semua tentang Soonyoung tanpa bicara padanya.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan ikatan saudara, ikatan darah, ikatan batin antara saudara kembar? Itulah yang sekarang dipikiran Jun. Karena Jun lah yang mengetahui semua alasan Soonyoung menolak dan membohongi Seokmin.

"Jangan membahas hal yang tidak penting, Wonie!" Soonyoung berusaha menghindar

"Hal yang tidak penting?" ucap Wonwoo tidak percaya

"Kau yang menasehatiku untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan orang lain, tapi kau sendirilah yang malah menyakiti hati orang yang kau cintai, Soonyoung-ah"

Soonyoung diam saja. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tidak ingin menatap Wonwoo. Karena dirinya tahu jika dia memang sudah menyakiti hati Seokmin. Hati seseorang yang dia cintai.

"Kenapa kau berbohong seperti itu, Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Wonwoo sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi chuby Soonyoung, agar Soonyoung menatapnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu kau seperti apa? Jadi bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau berbohong pada Seokmin?"

Soonyoung menghelai nafasnya pelan. Menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo yang berada dipipinya. Menggenggamnya dan mencium tangan itu sekilas dengan lembut. Soonyoung tersenyum dengan lembut menatap Wonwoo.

"Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan tahu alasannya. Kau akan tahu Wonie. Tapi. Tidak. Sekarang." Soonyoung menekankan kata – kata terakhir.

Wonwoo menatap heran dengan jawaban Soonyoung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang kita kekantin. Mengisi perut yang sedang kelaparan."

Soonyoung menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut, Jun dan Woozi mengikuti dari belakang dengan pikiran mereka yang penuh tanda tanya, terutama Woozi.

Sesampainya di kantin, kantin penuh dengan siswa – siswi Pledis yang sedang makan.

"Tumben sekali Kantin penuh seperti ini?" batin Woozi heran, biasanya Kantin sekolah Pledis tidak pernah penuh.

Mereka berempat berjalan dengan berdesak – desakan ketika memasuki kantin, karena memang kantin sedang panuh. Jun dan Woozi memesan makanan sedangkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung menuju ke stan minuman untuk memesan minuman. Tanpa mereka tahu ada sebuah bahaya yang menghampiri Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

Seorang petugas pengantar barang yang sedang membawa kereta dorong dengan Krat minuman dan kardus – kardus minuman sedang berjalan kearah stan penjualan minuman dengan langkah yang sedikit kesusahan karena kelebihan beban. Tanpa sengaja bahu orang yang pengantar minuman tersenggol oleh seseorang, krat minuman dan kardus minuman yang berat itu mengarah kearah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung, Awas!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya sangat dikenali oleh Wonwoo – Mingyu- tengah berusah menerobos kerumunan siswa – siswi Pledis untuk menyelamatkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang terkejut hanya diam tidak bergerak, Wonwoo terlalu syok untuk menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya. Soonyoung menyadari Kart dan kardus itu, Kart dan kardus yang akan melukai Wonwoo dengan parah jika itu mengenainya. Dengan cepat Soonyoung melindungi Wonwoo dan menggantikan posisinya.

BRAK!

PRANG!

BRUUUK!

KYAAAAAAAAA

Bunyi benda jatuh, botol pecah, jatuhnya Soonyoung dan Wonwoo serta teriakan histeris memenuhi kantin Pledis Art High School.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung jatuh secara bersamaan tertimpa kardus minuman. Membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri.

Sedangkan semua orang yang ada dikantin hanya terdiam karena kejadian yang terjadi secara tiba – tiba. Mingyu berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu begitu pula dengan Seokmin, Jun dan Woozi.

"Wonwoo hyung" pekik Mingyu sambil menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang dipeluk oleh Soonyoung

"Soonyoung hyung" ucap Seokmin panik saat melihat darah mulai mengalir dari bahu kanan Soonyoung dan mengotori lantai

"Wonwoo, Soonyoung"

Jun dan Woozi berdiri di masing – masing sisi kedua sahabat kembarnya itu. Mereka sama – sama panik seperti Seokmin dan Mingyu.

"Hyung, bangun hyung." Mingyu mengguncangkan bahu Wonwoo pelan.

"Mingyu" panggil Seokmin sambil menatap Mingyu panik ketika melihat darah ditangannya. Mingyu, Jun dan Woozi yang tidak kalah terkejut melihat itu

"Bawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan sekarang!" perintah Jun panik,

Mingyu langsung bergegas menggendong Wonwoo begitupula dengan Seokmin yang langsung menggendong Soonyoung.

Mereka berempat sangat panik melihat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

Ketika mereka sudah keluar dari Kantin. JongUp tersenyum sinis memandang kepergian keempat orang yang sedang panik itu. JongUp memandang petugas pengantar minuman, memberikan isyarat kepala untuk menemuinya. Orang tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan pergi dengan diam – diam sambil membenahi topi yang ada dikepalanya ketika semua pandangan siswa – siswi Pledis terpaku pada kepergian keempat orang itu.

Ketika sampai ditempat yang dijanjikan, JongUp memberikan sebuah amplop yang berisikan uang.

"Ini imbalanmu, karena telah menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik." Ucap JongUp sambil memberikan sebuah amplop yang diterima dengan bungkukan badan terimakasih oleh petugas pengantar minuman itu.

"Ingat satu hal, jangan pernah kembali kesini dan memperlihatkan dirimu disini. Atau kau akan habis ditanganku" ancam JongUp

"Baik, Tuan. Kamsahamida." Petugas Pengantar Minuman itu langsung pergi meninggalka tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Ini baru permulaan, Kibum Sajangnim. Aku akan membuat kedua anak kembar mu itu menderita." Ucap JongUp sambil menahan geraman.

"Ini adalah balasan, karena kau tidak mengizinkan Appaku menanamkan saham dan donasi di sekolah ini. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana ekpresi wajahmu ketika mendengar mereka berdua hampir celaka."

JongUp tersenyum sinis memandang ruang kesehatan dari luar gedung yang ada didepannya sekarang.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sedang tertidur di ranjang Ruang kesehatan. Mereka belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi. Yoona baru saja mengobati keduanya

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka, Noona?" tanya Woozi sedikit khawatir.

"Mereka baik – baik saja. Bahu Soonyoung memang terluka tapi aku sudah mengobatinya. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mengalami memar dilengannya dan sedikit syok." Jelas Yoona

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Wonwoo jika Soonyoung tadi tidak melindunginya. Walapun Soonyoung berusaha menghindari kecelakaan tadi, tapi posisi mereka sedikit terlambat karena Kart dan kardus minuman itu sudah menimpa mereka." Jun menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena sahabat kembarnya itu tidak apa – apa, walaupun ada yang terluka.

"Petugas tadi sedikit mencurigakan" ucap Mingyu tiba – tiba

Ucapan Mingyu membuat semua orang mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seokmin

"Selama aku menjadi Siswa disini aku tidak pernah melihat petugas pengantar minuman datang pada saat jam istirahat. Setahuku mereka akan selalu datang setiap pulang sekolah atau ketika semua siswa sudah masuk kelas. Dan yang paling mencurigakan adalah kenapa Kantin hari ini sangat penuh. Setahu ku siswa siswi Pledis tidak selalu makan dikantin, bahkan mereka jarang ada yang makan dikantin karena kebanyakan dari mereka selalu membawa bekal dari rumah masing – masing atau pesan dari luar. Walapun mereka memang banyak yang makan dikantin tapi hari ini terlalu banyak yang ke kantin." Mingyu mengungkapkan rentetan kejadian yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Jun dan Woozi pun sedikit terkejut dengan pemikiran Mingyu, mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Karena mereka tahu alasan kenapa kantin sangat penuh tadi, saat mereka sedang mengantri makanan, mereka bertanya pada beberapa siswa – siswi Pledis yang sedang mengambil makanan.

"Sepertinya dugaan Mingyu memang benar." Ucap Woozi membuat semua orang memandang kearahnya

"Apa yang kau tahu hyung?" tanya Seokmin penasaran

"Kantin hari ini penuh karena Zelo sedang mentraktir semua teman – temannya. Dia sedang berulang tahun. Bahkan dia mentraktir satu angkatan dengannya." Jawab Jun

"Zelo?" ucap Seokmin dan Mingyu bersamaan

"Kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Woozi

"Tidak. Tapi aku tahu sedikit tentang dia." jawab Mingyu

"Dia satu angkatan denganku tapi beda jurusan, dia jurusan kelas dance, anak seorang pengusaha sukses yang mempunyai beberapa perusahan cabang musik. Dia bersekolah disini karena Hyungnya juga bersekolah disini." Jawab Seokmin menjelaskan.

"Hyung?" ucap Jun lirih

"Ne, Hyung. Dia satu angkatan dengan kalian. tapi aku tidak tahu hyung nya itu masuk jurusan apa. Yang aku tahu namanya JongUp."

"Tunggu dulu, Zelo satu angkatan dengan kalian tapi kenapa kalian tidak tahu jika semua yang satu angkatan dengannya sedang ditraktir makan, termasuk kalian kan?" tanya Woozi heran

"Kami tidak tahu jika ada acara seperti itu, karena setelah kami perpisah dengan Jun hyung tadi pagi, kami tidak masuk ke kelas. Tapi kami ditaman belakang." Jawab Mingyu

"Kalian membolos?" pekik Jun tidak percaya

Mingyu dan Seokmin mengangguk

"Kenapa kalian membolos? " tanya Woozi sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kami hanya menenangkan diri, hyung. Kami tidak akan bisa menerima pelajaran jika kami tidak tenang." Jawab Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo

"Sudah kuduga, kalian pasti ada masalah." Tebak Jun tepat

Seokmin dan Mingyu hanya diam saja, tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pernyataan Jun. Mereka masing – masing memandang Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Mingyu duduk disamping ranjang Wonwoo, sedangkan Seokmin duduk diranjang Soonyoung. mereka masing – masing menatap saudara kembar itu dengan pandang sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu" batin Seokmin dan Mingyu secara bersamaan

Masing – masing menatap orang yang mereka cintai, sedangkan Jun dan Woozi hanya bisa diam melihat Mingyu dan Seokmin meratapi nasib cinta mereka.

SREEEEKK

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dengan sangat keras, memperlihatkan Donghae yang sedang terengah – engah mengatur nafasnya

Melihat Donghae setengah berlari menghampiri kedua anak kembarnya, Mingyu dan Seokmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membiarkan Donghae melihat keadaan anak kembar mereka.

"Wonwoo, Soonyoung" panggil Donghae khawatir

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Donghae sambil menggenggam masing – masing tangan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

"Kami tidak tahu Eomma. Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Kami berpisah karena kami memesan makan dan minuman. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara yang keras dan ketika kami menghampiri mereka berdua, mereka sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Jelas Jun

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka Yoona?" tanya Donghae dengan suara serak menahan tangis

"Soonyoung terluka dibahu kanannya, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya memar saja dan syok. Tapi mereka baik – baik saja. Aku sudah memberikan penanganan yang terbaik untuk mereka, Oppa tidak perlu khawatir." Jelas Yoona mencoba menenangkan Donghae yang sudah ingin menangis.

Donghae bernafas lega, tidak terjadi apapun dengan anak kembarnya. Ketika dikabari jika Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengalami kecelakaan disekolah, membuatnya langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan langsung menuju ke sekolah.

SREEEEEKKKK

Pintu ruang kesehatan kembali terbuka dengan keras, kali ini memperlihatkan Kibum.

"Kibum" ucap Donghae lirih

Kibum langsung menghampiri Donghae dan langsung memeluknya, menenangkannya.

"Tenang Hae, mereka tidak apa – apa. Mereka baik – baik saja. Yoona tadi sudah memberitahuku melalui telpon jika mereka baik – baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kibum mengelus punggung Donghae yang bergetar

Semua orang tahu jika Donghae lah yang paling terpukul mendengar kedua anaknya mengalami kecelakaan di sekolah. Donghae sudah cukup takut mengenai keadaan Soonyoung tempo hari, mendengar hasil cek Up yang dilakukan oleh Soonyoung, dan sekarang kedua anaknya sedang mengalami musibah.

"Aku takut kehilangan mereka, Kibumie. Sangat takut" isak Donghae, Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mereka baik – baik saja. Kau harus percaya mereka adalah anak – anak yang kuat. Karena mereka mempunyai Eomma yang kuat seperti mu. Mereka adalah anak kita" Kibum berusaha menenangkan Donghae.

"Eomma" panggil Soonyoung lirih

Mendengar suara panggilan itu membuat semua orang terkejut menatap Soonyoung, dan merasa lega secara bersamaan

"Soonyoung-ah"

Donghae langsung menghampiri Soonyoung dan memeriksa keadaan Soonyoung. Donghae menatap sedih melihat perban dibahu kanan Soonyoung.

"Eomma" panggil Soonyoung lagi, karena Donghae langsung menatap lukanya ketika ada dihadapannya

"Hm" jawab Donghae lembut

"Aku baik – baik saja, Eomma tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Soonyoung menatap Donghae

"Eomma tahu, karena kau adalah anak yang kuat" Donghae tersenyum sambil membelai wajah Soonyoung

"Wonwoo" Soonyoung berusaha untuk duduk sambil memegangi bahunya yang sakit. Donghae berusaha membantu Soonyoung untuk duduk

"Wonwoo" ucap Soonyoung yang sedikit khawatir melihat Wonwoo terbaring diranjang sebelah

"Wonwoo baik – baik saja, dia hanya memar saja dan syok." Ucap Yoona

Soonyoung bernafas lega mendengarnya. Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya. Diruang kesehatan dia melihat Appa-nya, Yoona, Jun, Woozi, Mingyu dan Seokmin. Ketika melihat Seokmin, Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Wonwoo. Tidak ingin melihat tatapan terluka Seokmin. Seokmin yang menyadari jika Soonyoung menghindari kontak mata dengannya, dia hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

Kibum menyadari hal itu, menyadari jika Soonyoung tengah menghidar dari Seokmin terlihat dari gerak – gerik Soonyoung.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang terlibat cinta yang rumit" batin Kibum

Soonyoung berusaha berdiri, beranjak dari ranjangnya

"Kau mau kemana, Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Donghae khawatir

"Aku mau memeluk Wonwoo, Eomma. Aku ingin memeluknya" jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum, Donghae membantu Soonyoung untuk turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri ranjang Wonwoo.

Perlahan Soonyoung menaiki ranjang Wonwoo dan berbaring disampingnya sambil memeluknya dengan perlahan. Karena bahu kanannya sedang terluka maka Soonyoung perlahan – lahan mengangkatnya untuk memeluk Wonwoo.

"Selama aku masih hidup, aku akan melindungimu. Bagaimanapun caranya" Ucap Soonyoung lirih, Soonyoung mencium pipi Wonwoo dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

Ucapan Soonyoung yang lirih mampu didengar semua orang. Walaupun lirih tapi keadaan ruang kesehatan sangat sunyi tidak ada bunyi atau suara apapun yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut, sehingga ucapan Soonyoung masih bisa didengar.

Hal itu membuat Jun mengalihkan pandangannya, Jun berusaha menahan perasaannya agar tidak menangis, sedangkan Kibum dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Soonyoung sangat menyayangi Wonwoo. Woozi merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihat Jun, Kibum dan Donghae melihat ekspresi ketika mendengar ucapan Soonyoung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disini" batin Woozi

Mingyu dan Seokmin pun merasakan hal yang sama, tapi mereka hanya diam saja. Karena mereka tahu, jika mereka bukan siapa – siapa.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Ketika memasuki kediaman keluarga Jeon, Wonwoo masih terisak pelan.

"Sudahlah, Wonie. Aku baik – baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Soonyoung sedikit kesal

Inilah yang tidak Soonyoung inginkan ketika Wonwoo bangun dari pingsannya tadi, Wonwoo menangis melihat Soonyoung tertidur dengan perban dibahu kanannya. Wonwoo tidak berhenti menangis walaupun Kibum dan Yoona mengatakan jika Soonyoung baik – baik saja. Bahkan diperjalanan tadi menuju kerumah, Wonwoo tidak ingin berpisah dengan Soonyoung. bahkan Eommanya tidak diizinkan untuk duduk berdua dengan Soonyoung, Egois, Eoh. Tapi Donghae hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Wonwoo terus bertanya apakah kau baik – baik saja, apakah sakit, apakah masih nyeri, apakah bla bla bla. Soonyoung yang menjawabnya dengan nada malas. Karena Wonwoo sangat cerewet dan merepotkan jika sudah mode seperti ini.

"Kau benar baik – baik saja?" tanya Wonwoo lagi

"Astaga, Wonie. Aku baik – baik saja" jawab Soonyoung sedikit kesal

"Aku kan hanya khawatir saja." Ucap Wonwoo cemberut

"Tapi kau sudah bertanya puluhan kali tadi." Jawab Soonyoung sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Kibum dan Donghae hanya terkikik geli melihat interaksi kedua anak kembarnya ini.

"Teruslah seperti ini Soonyoung. Wonwoo sangat membutuhkanmu" batin Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eomma, Appa besok Wonwoo akan ke changwon." Ujar Soonyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan, agar Wonwoo tidak bertanya lagi mengenai keadaannya.

Kibum dan Donghae hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Ke changwon? Untuk Apa Wonwoo kesana?" tanya Donghae setelah mereka ada diruang keluarga dan duduk sofa sedangkan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo duduk dilantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya mereka masing – masing. Saling memunggungi.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi kesana, Eomma." Jawab Wonwoo seadanya

Kibum dan Donghae menatap penuh selidik, tidak biasanya Wonwoo ingin pergi jauh. Biasanya jika hari libur Wonwoo sangat suka dirumah.

"Pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Kibum

"Dengan Soonyoung"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu Wonie. Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoona Noona, aku harus istirahat." Jawab Soonyoung sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati punggung hangat Wonwoo

"Lalu aku pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menyingkirkan dirinya yang dijadikan sandaran untuk Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung terjengkang kebelakang karena terkejut.

"Aku akan meminta Jun untuk menemanimu" ucap Soonyoung sambil menahan nyeri dilengan kirinya karena terkejut barusan.

"Aku ingin kau yang menemaniku." Ucap Wonwoo sedikit keras

"Aigo, Wonie. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaanku." Soonyoung mencoba untuk memberikan pengertikan pada Wonwoo

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi besok ke chanwon?"

"Kau tidak bisa begitu, bagaimana nanti jika Minggoo ada disana? Sedang menunggumu. Kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Minggoo?" ucap Kibum dan Donghae bersamaan, mereka sangat asing mendengar nama itu.

Soonyoung dengan spontan menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mendelik kearah Soonyoung

"Nugu?" tanya Donghae sambil ikut duduk dilantai bersama dengan kedua anaknya

"Minggoo?" ucap Kibum dengan nada jail, Kibum juga ikut duduk mendekati kedua anaknya sama seperti Donghae

"Hmmmm" ucap Donghae dan Kibum bersama dengan memasang wajah ingin tahu dan jahil

"Eomma, Appa." Wonwoo menutup wajahnya karena malu membuat Kibum, Donghae dan Soonyoung terkekeh pelan.

"Coba ceritakan, siapa itu Minggoo?" tanya Donghae lagi

"Minggoo adalah..." Wonwoo mulai bercerita panjang lebar

Bagaimana permulaannya bertemu dengan Minggoo, janjinya, dan juga tentang perasaannya

 ***SKIP TIME***

"Jadi Uri Wonie, mencintai Mingyu?" tanya Donghae memastikan

"Aku tidak tahu Eomma. Aku masih bingung. Jika belum bertemu dengan Minggoo, aku belum bisa memastikan perasaanku padanya."UcapWonwoosambil menunduk

"Mingyu itu anak yang juga menyelamatkan kalian berdua waktu itu kan?" tanya Kibum memastikan

"Ne, Appa." Jawab Soonyoung sambil menggangguk dengan wajah jail, membuat Wonwoo ingin sekali mencubit pipi chuby Soonyoung.

"Dia anak baik. Mungkin dia juga mencintaimu Wonie. Buktinya dia ikut menyelamatkanmu waktu itu."

"Bukan mungkin Appa. Tapi Mingyu memang mencintai Wonie. Dia sudah menyatakan cinta pada Wonie" ucap Soonyoung sambil melirik Wonwoo yang menunduk malu

"Benarkah?" pekik Kibum dan Donghae terkejut

"Tapi aku sedikit kecewa padanya." Jawab Wonwoo

"Kecewa? Kenapa kecewa?" tanya Donghae penasaran

"Dia mempertanyakan hubunganku dengan Soonyoung. Jika dia ingin tahu, seharusnya dia bertanya secara langsung pada ku atau Soonyoung. tapi dia tidak bertanya, malah dia berfikir yang macam – macam. Sampai dia merusak fotoku dan Soonyoung. secara tidak langsung dia tidak mempercayaiku kan. Jika dia mempercayaiku maka dia akan percaya apa yang aku katakan. Bukan dari pemikirannya sendiri." Ucap Wonwoo sedih

Kibum dan Donghae tersenyum makhlum, dengan gemas Donghae mencium pipi Wonwoo

"Aigo. Ternyata uri Wonwoo sudah besar"

"Jadi Mingyu salah paham pada kalian?" tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum, yang dijawab oleh anggukan kepala oleh Wonwoo

Kibum mengelus rambut hitam Wonwoo

"Kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Mingyu sepenuhnya, bagaimanapun kadang kedekatan kalian memang dipertanyakan oleh orang yang tidak mengenal kalian dengan baik. Kalian sangat dekat sampai membuat semua orang cemburu. Kalian saling menyayangi. Itu yang Appa dan Eomma lihat. Tapi tidak dengan orang lain"

Kibum mencoba untuk menasehati Wonwoo

"Mingyu itu bukan Jun atau Woozi yang akan mengerti dengan kedekatan kalian dan kebersamaan kalian. tapi Mingyu adalah orang lain yang akan bisa salah paham kapan saja ketika melihat kedekatan anak kembar Appa ini."

"Mingyu itu bukan Jun atau Woozi yang akan biasa saja melihat kedekatan kalian. Mingyu hanya orang luar yang tidak tahu apa – apa mengenai kalian." ucap Kibum sambil mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas

"Tapi seharusnya dia bertanya langsung padaku atau Soonyoung kan. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya." Wonwoo mencoba mengeluarkan uneg – unegnya, Kibum hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman

"Jangan menyamakan Mingyu dengan kedua sahabat kalian itu. Jun dan Woozi adalah sahabat kalian sejak kecil. Jadi jika ada sesuatu yang aneh mereka bisa bertanya dengan terang - terangan tanpa takut kau atau Soonyoung sakit hati. Karena kau maupun Soonyoung sudah tahu sifat Jun dan Woozi. Sedangkan Mingyu? Siapa dia? dia bukan siapa – siapa untukmu. Dia hanya hoobae disekolah yang tanpa sadar jatuh cinta padamu. Jika dia dengan tiba – tiba bertanya apa hubunganmu dengan Soonyoung, tentu saja kau akan marah dan tersinggung. Dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menunjukkan cintanya padamu, uri Wonie"

Kibum tersenyum saat menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai apa yang dia pahami dari cerita Wonwoo tadi.

"Kau mengerti apa yang Appa katakan?" tanya Kibum memastikan

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya

"Jadi jangan menyalahkan Mingyu atas kesalah pahamannya terhadap hubungan kalian."

"Ne, Appa." Jawab Wonwoo tegas. Kibum tersenyum lalu mencium kening Wonwoo

"Jadi besok aku boleh ke Changwon?" tanya Wonwoo

"Tentu, asalkan kau tidak pergi sendiri." Jawab Kibum

"Terimakasih Appa. Aku menyanyangimu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil memeluk Kibum

"Eh, Wonie tidak sayang Eomma?" tanya Donghae sedih, hal itu membuat gelak tawa dibibir Kibum dan Wonwoo. Dan kekehan pada Soonyoung.

Kibum merentangkan tangannya membuat Donghae dan Soonyoung memeluknya dan Wonwoo.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Kau duduk sini, aku akan membeli minuman dan makanan untuk kita sarapan" ucap Jun ketika mereka sudah sampai ditaman. Lebih tepatnya di Changwon. Mereka sudah sampai 10 menit yang lalu dengan menggunakan mobil.

Wonwoo hanya menggangukkan kepalanya menjawab ucapan Jun, dia duduk ditaman. Tempat terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan Minggoo. Wonwoo menatap disekelilingnya, masih sepi karena memang masih pagi. Wonwoo membenahi Baenie yang sedang dia kenakan karena udara masih dingin. Udara disekitar taman masih sangat sejuk, membuat Wonwoo menikmatinya.

Wonwoo memperhatikan tas yang dia bawa. Tas yang ada gantungan kunci Eddy pemberian Mingyu. Dia menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Aku ingin memastikannya hari ini. Jika memang Minggoo tidak datang, aku akan melepaskannya dan memulai semuanya dari awal."

Wonwoo mengelus dengan pelan boneka itu dan menciumnya. Lalu Wonwoo memperhatikan gelang yang sekarang sedang dia pakai. Gelang pemberian Minggoo.

"Apa kau akan datang hari ini? Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengelus gelang itu dengan pelan.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat kembali masa kecilnya dengan Mingoo

" _ **Nanti Minggoo pasti akan lebih tinggi dari hyung. Dan bisa memeluk Beanie Hyung."**_

 _ **Wonwoo memeluk Minggoo dengan sangat senang dan gemas, bahkan memutar – mutar tubuh mungil itu dengan gembira. Membuat tawa riang di bibir Minggoo.**_

" _ **Hyung, Minggoo pucing." Keluh Minggoo, dengan pelan Wonwoo menghentikannya tapi masih memeluk Minggoo dengan gemas**_

" _ **Kalau nanti Hyung kecini saat ulangtahun Minggoo, hyung tinggal memejamkan mata saja dan panggil Minggoo. Cling! Pasti Minggoo langsung ada dihadapan hyung." Ucap Minggoo dengan antusias.**_

 _ **Hal itu membuat Wonwoo tertawa.**_

" _ **Semacam superhero?"**_

" _ **Hm.. semacam supelhilo"**_

" _ **Baiklah nanti Hyung akan duduk sini, memejamkan mata Hyung dan memanggil Minggoo."**_

" _ **Ne, Minggoo pasti datang sepelti supelhilo" teriak Mingoo dengan senang**_

 _ **Wonwoo hanya tertawa menanggapinya, Wonwoo kembali memutar – mutar tubuh mungil yang ada didalam pelukannya**_

Wonwoo tersenyum mengingat itu, bagaimana lucunya Minggoo saat itu yang membuat Wonwoo sangat gemas ingin membawa Minggoo pulang.

Wonwoo masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara sejuk yang mengalir masuk kedalam paru – parunya

Wonwoo mengingat perkataan Minggoo

" _ **Kalau nanti Hyung kecini saat ulangtahun Minggoo, hyung tinggal memejamkan mata saja dan panggil Minggoo. Cling! Pasti Minggoo langsung ada dihadapan hyung."**_

"Apa salahnya dicoba. Aku akan mencobanya." Batin Wonwoo iseng

"Minggoo" ucap Wonwoo lirih, dengan perlahan Wonwoo membuka matanya.

Dihadapannya ada seseorang, tapi Wonwoo belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena pandangannya masih membiasakan dengan cahaya sekitar.

Saat pandangannya sudah jelas, Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut begitu pula dengan seseorang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Mingyu"

"Wonwoo hyung"

 **TBC**

HEHEHEHEHEHHE

 **TANGGAL 17 JULI 2017**

 **S** **AENGIL** **C** **HUKHA** **H** **AMNIDA** **JEON WONWOO**

 **17 Juli 1996 – 17 Juli 2017**

 **Aku Update untuk merayakan hari ultang tahun Wonwoo**

 **Semoga diumur yang bertambah kamu tambah segala – galanya. Asalkan ndak nambah usil sama Soonyoung. wkwkkwkwkwkkw.**

 **Aku terkejut kemarin pas lihat video Wonwoo main piano di konser dan pakai topeng. Keren bnget. Sumpah keren banget aktingnya bagus banget. Siapa yang MUPENG sama konsernya seventeen di Korsel? Klu Mupeng sama aku juga Mupeng dari mereka konser hari pertama. Tapi mereka keren bnget koq. Sangat amat keren.**

 **Koq malah curhat ya... pokoknya buat Jeon Wonwoo.** **S** **aengil** **C** **hukha** **H** **amnida**. **생일** **축하합니다** **.** **S** **aengil** **C** **hukhahaeyo** **Wonwoo.** 생일 축하해요. **Happy Birthday** **.**

 **Masih penasarankah?**

 **Chapter ini kepanjangan ya? Kayaknya iya ya... wkwkkwkwkw. Mianhae jika kepanjangan.**

Bagaimana chapter 10 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Moment Meanienya?

Seoksoonnya?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

 **Pemberitahuan : Untuk Updatenya mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 Minggu sekali ya...tapi aku usahakan tidak sampai 1 bulan koq. Jika aku berubah pikiran bisa juga 1 Minggu dah Update tapi itupun tergantung Sikonnya dan review yang masuk. hehehehehe.**

 **Salsha6104** **:** Sama - sama. Aku selalu menunggu review dari para reader q yang setia. Hehehehhe. Aku juga ndak akan menyesal nulis FF ini jika readernya semuanya selalu kasih masukan dan review seperti kamu. Heheheheh...Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **JaeminNanana** **:** Benarkah Jinsub adalah biasmu. Waaahhh kebetulan sekali ya... hehehheh q ndak nyangka tanpa sengaja sudah memasukkan biasmu sebagai tokoh jahat disini. Maaf ya... hehehhe. Nasehatin aja si kembar biar ndak mematahkan hati orang, hehehhe Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **meaniemeanie** **:** Yaaahh... jangan nangis dong. Cup cup cup. Bagian mana yang bikin nangis. #KEPO# wkwkwkwk Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **loeloe07** **:** Bagian mana yang bikin baper? Aku masih mempertimbangkan endingnya. Soalnya aku buatnya blm sampai END. Jdi masih bingung mau gimana ENDingnya. Doakan aja ya yng terbaik buat FF ini. Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **:** Yahhh.. kenapa pengen cepet – cepet End? Why? Sedikit mengecewakankah? Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **bananona** **:** Sabar ... sabar... sabar... kasihan Wonu nanti kalau dijauhi sama Mingyu. Heheheheheh. Capsloknya jebol ya... wkwkkwkwkwkwk. Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **reminie** **:** ndak ah... ndak banyak drama koq. Aku mencoba mengurangi dramanya. Part yang lebh cetar membahana ada di chapter – chapter selanjutnya hehehehhehehe. Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **Nakamichan** **:** ndak apa2 koq dirapel. Hai Reader baru selamat datang di SOONWOO FF. Aku seneng ada reader baru. Aku harap selalu menjadi reader setia ku ya... hehehehhe#ngarep bnget# makasih dah suka sama FF pertama ku. Aku mengambil karakter wonu dari kehidupan nyata. Nyatanya kan dia ndak Tsundere. Hanya muka nya aja yang minim ekspresi wkwkkwkw, jadi jatuhnya dingin. Padahal kan aslinya enggak. Hehehehhe soalnya aku beberapa kali lihat video Wonwoo pas Predebut tuh manja – manja gimana gitu. Masalah Typo aku menyadari koq dan makasih ya sudah mengingatkan. Entah kenapa pas lihat ulang tuh Typony hilang #menurutku sih# tapi pas di publikasikan eh.. ternyata masih ada Typonya. Jadi maaf ya... saya hanya manusia biasa. Tempatnya salah. Wkwkkwkwkw. Sekali lagi Selamat datang. Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **Han265** **:** Aku terharu membaca review mu yang akan setia nungguin update FF ini. makasih ya itu membuatku semangat buat nulis FF ini. kelihatannya mendekati ending? Bagian mananya yg kelihatan mendekati ending? Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **Tara** **:** Iya emang dibikin baper. Jadiannya? Sabar ya... sabar...nanti juga mereka jadian. Pokoknya ditungguin aja deh Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **Alwayztora** **:** hahahhhahahha mianhae kalau bikin greget. Aku sendiri yang nulis juga greget koq. Koq bisa gitu ya... wkwkkwkwk. Pokoknya sabar aja deh... nanti juga mereka jadian. Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **Keilee's World** **:** ndak pa2 koq. Yang penting dah direview. Dari adegannya emang ada yang terinspirasi dari Komik Detektif Conan jilid 60. Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **Guest** **:** ndak pa2 koq, asalkan direview dan dibaca FF q. Hehehhhe. Makasih buat semangatnya. Semangatnya memberikan ku energi baru. Makasih ya... ini Wonwoo dah tersakiti. Wkwkkwkw. Gimana? Masih kurang kah? Q ndak tega nyakitin Wonwoo terlalu dalam. Wkwkkwkwkwkw. Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **hasniyah nia** **:** Makasih dah bilang FF pertama q best. Walaupun baru review. Tapi ndak masalah koq. Asalkan mau baca FF q. Selamat datang di SOONWOO FF, semoga kamu mau menjadi reader setia q. Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **skybluephoenix** **:** Ndak pa2 asalkan mau baca dan review aku dah seneng bangt koq. Selamat datang di SOONWOO FF, semoga kamu mau menjadi reader setia q. Wow suka sama SEOKSOON juga. Sama aku juga, makanya ku buat FF pertamaku ada mereka, selain Meanie aku juga suka OTP ini. untuk Endingnya aku ndak tahu harus bikin yg bagaimana soalnya masih galau antara Happy ending sama Sad Ending. Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **Woming** **:** Koq baru review di chapter ini? kenapa? Tapi makasih banget ya dah di review. Semoga saja aku bisa membuat ending yang sesuai dengan para reader sekalian. Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

 **oreki29** **:** sama aku juga greget. Heheheheheh. Aku juga heran koq bisa bikin greget ya... Makasih ya.. dah review chapter sebelumnya . ditunggu reviewnya dichapter ini.

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 9, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya, suka ketawa sendiri waktu baca komentar para reader yang lucu-lucu#plak#ditabok reader#.

Di chapter 10 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. hehehehehe

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 10 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Wonwoo hanya tertawa menanggapinya, Wonwoo kembali memutar – mutar tubuh mungil yang ada didalam pelukannya**_

Wonwoo tersenyum mengingat itu, bagaimana lucunya Mingoo saat itu yang membuat Wonwoo sangat gemas ingin membawa Mingoo pulang.

Wonwoo masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara sejuk yang mengalir masuk kedalam paru – parunya

Wonwoo mengingat perkataan Mingoo

" _ **Kalau nanti Hyung kecini saat ulangtahun Mingoo, hyung tinggal memejamkan mata saja dan panggil Mingoo. Cling! Pasti Mingoo langsung ada dihadapan hyung."**_

"Apa salahnya dicoba. Aku akan mencobanya." Batin Wonwoo iseng

"Mingoo" ucap Wonwoo lirih, dengan perlahan Wonwoo membuka matanya.

Dihadapannya ada seseorang, tapi Wonwoo belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena pandangannya masih membiasakan dengan cahaya sekitar.

Saat pandangannya sudah jelas, Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut begitu pula dengan seseorang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Mingyu"

"Wonwoo hyung"

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **11**

Soonyoung sedang menanam bibit bunga didalam pot. Dengan telaten memberikan pupuk dan menambahkan tanah liat ketika dirasa tanahnya masih kurang.

Walaupun bahunya masih sakit tapi hanya untuk sekedar menamam bibit bunga tidak akan membuatnya patah tulang kan. Itulah yang dipikirkan Soonyoung.

"Sudah selesai?" suara Donghae yang tiba – tiba membuat Soonyoung sedikit terkejut

"Eomma mengagetkanku" ucap Soonyoung sedikit kesal, Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekesalan Soonyoung.

"Kau sedang menanam apa?" tanya Donghae setelah mencium pipi chuby Soonyoung

"Aku sedang menanam bibit mawar putih, Eomma. Untuk Wonwoo."

"Untuk Wonwoo?" tanya Donghae sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Ne, Eomma. Mawar Putih untuk Wonwoo"

"Kenapa mawar putih? Kenapa bukan mawar merah?"

Soonyoung tersenyum sambil terus memberikan pupuk pada pot.

"Karena mawar putih memiliki arti kemurnian, kesucian dan ketulusan. Eomma tahu kan Wonwoo seperti apa, dia sangat murni dan tulus ketika menyayangi seseorang. Cintanya sangat suci, sesuci hatinya. Dia tidak membeda – bedakan kan siapapun. karena itu aku ingin menanam ini untuk Wonwoo."

Donghae tersenyum menanggapinya

"Eomma tidak bekerja?" tanya Soonyoung heran melihat Eommanya masih ada dirumah.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang

"Eomma ingin menemanimu hari ini, Eomma ingin bersamaamu. Jadi Eomma meliburkan karyawan Eomma, agar mereka juga bisa bersama dengan keluarga mereka."

Soonyoung tersenyum

"Eomma memang baik."

"Memang kapan Eomma tidak baik?" tanya Donghae tersinggung yang dibuat - buat, hal itu membuat Soonyoung terkekeh pelan

"Ketika Eomma marah" jawab Soonyoung, yang ditanggapi Donghae dengan mencubit pipi Soonyoung gemas.

"Perlu Eomma bantu?" tanya Donghae sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Soonyoung

"Tidak, Eomma. Masih tersisa satu pot lagi. Aku ingin menanamnya sendiri." Jawab Soonyoung sambil mengambil Pot beserta bibitnya.

"Apa sekarang yang akan kau tanam?"

"Bunga Edelweiss " jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum

"Bunga Edelweiss? Apa itu memiliki arti juga sehingga kau ingin menanamnya?"

"Ne, Eomma. Bunga Edelweiss memiliki arti lambang keabadian. Contohnya jika mencintai, aku ingin cintaku abadi. Selain itu, ini juga menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah orang yang berani dalam mencintainya."

"Kau ingin memberikan pada seseorang yang kau cintai hingga kau menanam bunga itu?" tanya Donghae ingin tahu Soonyoung terdiam, dia memandang pot dan bibit itu dengan pandangan sendu

"Aku ingin sekali memberikan ini padanya, Eomma. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya berani mencintainya saja tanpa mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih darinya. Karena aku tau bagaimana akhir dari kisah cintaku. Aku ingin cintaku abadi sampai aku mati nanti" Batin Soonyoung sedih

Donghae memandang Soonyoung, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh anak sulungnya itu. Tapi yang Donghae dapat hanya wajah sedih yang Soonyoung tunjukkan. Hal ini menyakinkan Donghae akan satu hal bahwa anaknya memang sedang jatuh cinta.

Tiba – tiba Soonyoung merasakan sakit dipinggangnya dan merasakan gatal dipunggungnya, hingga tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan pot itu hingga pecah.

"Soonyoung-ah" panggil Donghae panik ketika Soonyoung limbung kebelakang, tapi Donghae berhasil menahannya.

"Eom..ma" rintih Soonyoung

"Soonyoung-ah, kau harus bertahan" ucap Donghae panik sambil mengambil Handphone yang ada didalam sakunya, menghubungi Zhoumi.

"Sa...kit, Eo..mma" rintih Soonyoung sambil memeluk pinggang Donghae, menahan sakit.

Donghae memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat.

"Bertahanlah sebantar lagi." Seketika tubuh Soonyoung menjadi panas, seperti orang terkena demam.

Hal itu semakin membuat Donghae panik, karena Zhoumi tidak mengangkat telponnya.

"Zhoumi, ayo angkat telponnya." Ucap Donghae gusar Soonyoung semakin merintih kesakitan, membuat Donghae dengan sigap mematikan sambungan telponnya dan menggendong Soonyoung menuju mobil.

Dalam perjalanan menuju mobil, Soonyoung tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Donghae.

"Soonyoung-ah, bangun. Soonyoung." teriak Donghae panik, Donghae dengan segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobil.

Setelah memasukkan Soonyoung kedalam mobil, Donghae dengan cepat menancapkan gas nya menuju rumah sakit dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Wonwoo masih membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat Mingyu ada dihadapannya sekarang, sedangkan Mingyu hanya menatapnya lebih tepatnya menatap gelang yang sedang dipakai oleh Wonwoo.

"Beanie hyung" ucap Mingyu lirih, walaupun lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo semakin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Beanie hyung" ucap Mingyu semakin jelas.

"Tidak Mungkin." Ucap Wonwoo semakin tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya

"Wonwoo hyung adalah Beanie hyung?" tanya Mingyu memastikan pikirannya. Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Pandangannya semakin tidak percaya melihat Mingyu mengenakan gelang yang sama seperti yang dia pakai sekarang.

"Minggoo" Wonwoo mencoba memastikan penglihatannya akan apa yang dia lihat sekarang, bahwa Mingyu mengenakan gelang milik Minggoo-nya. Dongsaeng kecilnya.

"Beanie hyung" ucap Mingyu sekali lagi sambil melangkah menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Kau... Beanie hyung-ku kan. Wonie hyung?" tanya Mingyu memastikan sambil menatap Wonwoo

"Tidak Mungkin" ucap Wonwoo masih tidak percaya. Mingyu memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut

"Beanie hyung, Ini Minggoo." Ucap Mingyu dengan senyum haru menatap Wonwoo

"Aku sudah besar, Hyung. Aku sudah lebih tinggi dari mu" Mingyu membenahi poni yang keluar dari Beanie yang dikenakan Wonwoo.

" _ **Nanti Minggoo pasti akan lebih tinggi dari hyung. Dan bisa memeluk Beanie Hyung."**_

Wonwoo tiba – tiba teringat ucapan Mingoo, lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari pipinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Memastikan jika seseorang yang ada dihadapannya adalah nyata dan bukan khayalan. Bahwa Mingoo nya adalah Mingyu, bukan orang lain.

Tapi perasanaan Wonwoo masih Syok menerima kebenaran ini. Menerima jika orang yang selama ini ingin dia temui sudah dia temui terlebih dahulu. Bahwa dongsaeng kecil yang selama ini dia rindukan ternyata ada dihadapannya selama ini. Ada disampingnya. Ada disekitanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak mengenalinya?" batin Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu sendu

" _Hyung jahat! Hyung tidak mengenaliku! Hyung jahat"_

Tiba – tiba Wonwoo teringat dengan Mimpinya dulu, saat tiba – tiba Mingoo hadir dimimpinya dan mengatakan jika dia jahat. Saat itu Wonwoo sudah mengenal Mingyu dan sedikit dekat dengan Mingyu.

"Jadi ini kah arti Mimpi itu? Mimpi dimana Mingoo mengatakan aku jahat dan tidak mengenalinya. Karena aku tidak mengenalinya yang sudah besar. Aku tidak mengenali dia yang sudah berdiri dihadapanku waktu itu. Tidak mengenalinya yang sudah hadir didepanku. Karena aku menganggap bahwa dia adalah orang lain. Bukan Mingoo-ku." Batin Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan rasa bersalahnya.

Dari kejauhan Wonwoo dapat melihat Jun yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Wonwoo melepas tangan Mingyu dan segera berlari kearah Jun. Membuat Mingyu sedikit bingung kenapa Wonwoo menghampiri Jun.

Jun yang sedang membawa sarapan untuk mereka berdua sedikit terkejut melihat Wonwoo berlari kearahnya.

Dan dengan tiba – tiba memeluknya. "Waeyo, Wonie?" tanya Jun heran merasakan Wonwoo semakin memeluk punggungnya erat.

"Mingoo adalah Mingyu. Dongsaeng kecilku adalah Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo sambil terisak Ucapan Wonwoo membuat Jun terkejut.

Karena sedikitnya dia sudah tahu cerita Mingyu yang memang sedang mencari Beanie hyung nya yang dia temui ketika dia berumur 5 tahun.

"Jadi, Kau... adalah... Beanie hyung-nya Mingyu?" tanya Jun tidak percaya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Jun? Bagaimana mungkin Mingyu adalah Mingoo" suara Wonwoo teredam pundak Jun, karena memang Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Jun.

Jun hanya mengelus punggung Wonwoo pelan. Menenangkan Wonwoo yang masih shock dengan kebenaran yang baru saja dia ketahui. Jun sebenarnya juga sangat terkejut, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dua orang yang saling mencari sudah dipertemukan Tuhan terlebih dahulu tanpa mereka sadari. Mingyu menghampiri Jun dan Wonwoo, menantap sendu kearah Wonwoo yang ada dipelukan Jun.

"Ini lah yang disebut takdir, Wonie. Orang yang selalu kau rindungkan, orang yang selalu ingin kau temui ternyata sudah ada dihadapanmu selama ini. Tuhan sudah mempertemukanmu dengan dongsaeng kecilmu sejak lama, hanya saja Kau maupun Mingyu tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu." Jun mengelus lembut beanie yang dikenakan Wonwoo dan juga Punggung Wonwoo lembut.

Lalu melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo dan membalikkan badan Wonwoo agar berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Lihat dia sekarang, bahwa dongsaeng kecilmu sudah besar dan kau memang sudah menemuinya sejak lama. Kau mengenalnya, kau dekat dengannya. Kau harus mempercayai bahwa takdir Tuhan itu memang ada." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu begitu pula sebaliknya. Mingyu menghapiri Wonwoo dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku, Hyung. Aku sudah datang. Aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu. Aku bisa memelukmu tanpa harus menjijitkan kaki ku lagi." Ucap Mingyu tercekat, karena Mingyu berusaha menahan tangisan bahagianya karena bertemu dengan Beanie Hyungnya.

Baenie hyungnya yang selama ini tanpa sadar dia cintai sebagai orang lain. Tapi ternyata cinta dan hatinya tidak salah untuk mencintai orang itu karena mungkin orang itu adalah takdirnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo. Memastikan jika orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah Beanie hyungnya, orang yang sekaligus ia cintai tanpa sadar. Jun tersenyum melihat bahagianya Mingyu bertemu dengan Beanie hyungnya yang tidak lain adalah Wonwoo. Orang yang selama ini Mingyu perhatikan dan Mingyu dekati.

"Bogoshippeo, Beanie hyung" ucap Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo, hingga Wonwoo menjijitkan kakinya.

"Nado Bogoshippeo, Mingoo" ucap Wonwoo sambil membalas pelukan Mingyu. Wonwoo mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada pungung Mingyu, untuk menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya karena dia telah lama bertemu dengan dongsaeng kecilnya.

"Semoga kalian bahagia" batin Jun sambil tersenyum

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat Zhoumi keluar dari ruangan tempat Soonyoung dirawat.

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya, hal itu membuat Donghae sedikit geram

"Apa maksudmu? Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Soonyoung" ucap Donghae sambil mencengram baju dokter Zhoumi

"Hae-ah, Soonyoung sudah bertahan. Aku sudah pernah bilang pada Kibum, Jika Soonyoung harus mendapat donor ginjal yang cocok. Dan aku sudah melihat gejala gagal ginjal dari Soonyoung."

"Gejala?"

"Muncul bercak kulit gatal di punggung Soonyoung. itu adalah gejala umum yang diperlihatkan seorang gagal Ginjal. Karena Ginjal juga mengambil partikel limbah dari darah, sehingga ketika ginjal tidak berfungsi dengan baik pada seseorang, hasilnya limbah tubuh akan keluar melalui darah dan menyebar ke kulit. Dengan begitu, maka terjadilah gejala gagal ginjal berupa kulit kering, bercak kulit gatal di seluruh tubuh yang sering muncul pada tungkai, punggung, kepala, dan dada. Tapi pada kasus Soonyoung aku masih menemukannya di punggungnya." Zhoumi menjelaskan tentang kondisi Soonyoung kepada Donghae dengan penuh pengertian.

"Apa gatal itu tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan krim penghilang rasa gatal?" tanya Donghae memastikan, Zhoumi menggeleng

"Tidak bisa hae, krim itu tidak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa gatalnya. Jalan satu – satunya Soonyoung harus cuci darah setiap dua minggu sekali, untuk membuang Limbah ditubuhnya. Itu akan sedikit menguranginya"

"Sedikit? Kau bilang sedikit?" Donghae meninggikan suara mendengar penjelasan Zhoumi.

"SELAMATKAN ANAKKU, ZHOUMI. SELAMATKAN SOONYOUNG-KU" teriak Donghae frustasi

"Kita sudah berusaha Hae, aku sudah berusaha mencarikan donor untuk Soonyoung. tapi belum ada donor yang cocok dengan Soonyoung. Kita harus bersabar." Jelas Zhoumi

"Bersabar? BERSABAR KATAMU. MELIHAT ANAKKU MENDERITA SEPERTI ITU KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK BERSABAR?" Donghae benar – benar berteriak dengan keras kepada Zhoumi sambil menguncang – guncangkan tubuh Zhoumi.

"Aku sudah berusaha, Hae. Kita semua sudah berusaha untuk Soonyoung." Zhoumi mencoba untuk menenangkan Donghae

"KAU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KARENA YANG ADA DIDALAM SANA BUKAN JUN, BUKAN ANAKMU YANG ADA DIDALAM SANA. DIDALAM SANA ADALAH SOONYOUNG. SOONYOUNG-KU"

Donghae jatuh terduduk sambil menangis keras

"Kumohon Zhoumi, selamatkan Soonyoung-ku. Aku sudah hampir kehilangan Wonwoo waktu itu, sekarang apa aku akan kehilangan Soonyoung?" Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyimpan semua ini dari Wonwoo. Bagaimana jika dia menanyakan tentang Soonyoung. aku tidak sanggup melihat Wonwoo menderita melihat penderitaan Soonyoung."

Zhoumi mensejajarkan tingginya pada Donghae, mengelus lembut rambut Donghae. Tiba – tiba dari belakang Donghae merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan. Donghae sudah hafal dengan pelukan ini, pelukan suaminya. Jeon Kibum.

"Tapi aku yakin Soonyoung pasti jauh menderita melihat Wonwoo yang mengalami hal ini. Soonyoung melakukan ini karena Wonwoo, dia berkorban untuk Wonwoo. Apakah kita kan menghacurkan pengorbanan itu, Hae." Ucap Kibum lembut.

"Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melihat Soonyoung menderita, Kibum-ah." Ucap Donghae sambil terisak.

"Itulah tugas kita sebagai orang tua, hae. Kita akan membuat Soonyoung melupakan penderitaan yang dialaminya, karena kita ada disampingnya. Kita harus ada untuknya. Karena kita adalah Appa dan Eommanya."

Ucapan Kibum membuat Donghae kembali menangis. Kibum memeluk Donghae dengan erat, menenangkan seorang Eomma yang menderita karena penderitaan anaknya.

"Kita harus melakukan cuci darah pada Soonyoung, Kibum-ah." Ucap Zhoumi pada Kibum yang masih sibuk menenangkan Donghae

"Lalukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Soonyoung, Hyung. Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu."

"Tapi cuci darah ini membuat Soonyoung mudah kelelahan dan kondisi fisik yang lemah. Karena kondisi Soonyoung belum terlalu parah, jadi cuci darah ini bisa dilakukan 2 minggu sekali."

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik, hyung. Karena kau lah yang tahu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan cuci darah pada Soonyoung."

Zhoumi masuk lagi keruangan Soonyoung dan menyiapakan semuanya.

Sedangkan Kibum dan Donghae hanya bisa berdoa dari luar ruangan tempat Soonyoung berada.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Zelo yang berada dirumahnya bersama dengan pelayan – pelayan merasa bosan dan sedih. Selalu seperti ini dihari libur, Zelo tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan keluarga terutama Hyungnya.

Zelo melihat JongUp berjalan menuju bagasi mobilnya, hal itu membuat Zelo menyusul hyungnya.

"Hyung!" panggil Zelo, hal ini menghentikan langkah JongUp.

"Hyung, ingin kemana?" tanya Zelo

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab JongUp singkat

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku ingin bersamamu hyung."

"Aku tidak sedang piknik untuk anak kecil, jadi kau tidak bisa ikut kemanampun aku pergi." Jawab JongUp sambil membuka pintu mobilnya

"Apa Hyung akan menyakiti Soonyoung Sunbae dan Wonwoo Sunbae lagi?"

Ucapan Zelo menghentikan gerakan JongUp seketika. JongUp sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Zelo, lalu menatap Zelo dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Aku melihat semuanya hyung. Aku melihat kau memberikan uang pada petugas minuman kemarin. Dan tatapan kebencian yang kau tunjukkan untuk mereka. Ucapanmu tentang mereka. Aku melihat semuanya." Zelo menatap JongUp sedih

"Kau tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain, hyung. Mereka tidak pernah mengganggu hidupmu, kenapa kau ingin menyakiti mereka?"

Pertanyaan Zelo membuat JongUp geram, lalu dengan langkah yang lebar JongUp berjalan kearah Zelo dan mencengkram bajunya dengan sangat kasar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa – apa. Diam saja. Dan lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mereka. Ini adalah balasan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan untukku. Kau bilang mereka tidak mengganggu hidupku? Kau salah besar. Mereka sangat mengganggu. Gara – gara Soonyoung aku ditendang dari Klub Taekwondo. Gara – gara Soonyoung juga aku gagal terpilih menjadi ketua klub dance. Gara – gara Wonwoo, Rena. Yeoja yang ku cintai dipermalukan dan keluarkan dari sekolah. Kemarin Kibum Sajangnim menolak keinginan Appa untuk menanamkan saham dan donasi disekolah. Dan apa kau pikir aku diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu?" ucap JongUp panjang lebar sambil mendorong dengan kuat tubuh Zelo hingga terjatuh. Zelo berdiri sambil menatap kakaknya terluka.

"Itu semua bukan gara – gara mereka hyung. Tapi itu semua adalah kesalahanmu sendiri. Kau tau alasan kau dikeluarkan dari klub Taekwondo, karena kau membuat teman satu klub mu masuk rumah sakit. Kau tidak terpilih menjadi ketua dance karena reputasimu jelek, sifat mu yang pemarah, tidak sabaran, dan juga egois. Walaupun kau punya potensi menjadi dance handal tapi sifatmu tidak mendukungmu untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Masalah Rena, dia lah yang bersalah karena hampir membuat kakak kelas melecehkan Wonwoo Sunbae. Itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Sedangkan masalah Appa, Kibum Sajangnim pasti sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan baik demi kebaikan dimasa depan. Kau tahu bagaimana reputasi Appa, Appa yang suka menggunakan kekuasaan dan kewenangannya dengan seenaknya tanpa memikirkan akibatnya. Jika Appa menanamkan saham disekolah dan donasi. Aku berani jamin, Appa pasti selalu dan akan ingin menguasi sekolah, seolah – olah dialah pemilik sekolahnya. Dan hyung pasti menggunakan itu untuk menindas siswa Pledis."

PLAK!

Dengan keras JongUp menampar Zelo

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu tentang keluargamu." Ucap JongUp geram

"Keluarga?" ucap Zelo sambil tersenyum sinis

"Hyung, bilang keluarga? Jika ada hal seperti ini hyung baru bilang keluarga. Tapi beberapa detik yang lalu hyung tidak menganggapku seperti itu. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai benalu dikeluarga, jika aku ingin ikut menyelesaikan masalah keluarga. Hyung tidak mengizinkanmu untuk ikut dalam masalah keluarga."

JongUp sudah kehabisan kata – kata menghadapi Zelo, dengan penuh amarah JongUp menuju mobilnya,

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang Eomma, Hyung. Hanya kau dan Appa yang aku miliki. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan memiliki hyung dan Appa yang ada disampingku. Kalian sibuk dengan urusan kalian masing – masing tanpa mempedulikanku." Ucap Zelo sebelum JongUp masuk kedalam mobil dan menancapkan gasnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mereka. Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian menghadapi mereka? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku bersamamu Eomma?" ujar Zelo lirih sambil menatap langit, seolah – olah dia melihat wajah Eommanya yang sedang sedih.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk JongUp hyung, sesuatu yang membuat hyung sadar akan kesalahannya. Bantu aku Eomma. Aku mohon." Ujar Zelo sambil menahan tangisnya.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Wonwoo, Jun dan Mingyu sedang duduk dibangku taman. Wonwoo sedang melamun, sedangkan Mingyu sedang sibuk menatap Wonwoo. Jun yag duduk diantara mereka merasa bosan dengan keheningan ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin meninggalkan kedua orang ini, agar mereka bisa berbicara satu sama lain, tapi Wonwoo menahannya agar mereka tidak ditinggalkan, duduk pun Wonwoo tidak ingin bersebelahan dengan Mingyu, entah alasannya apa. Tapi yang pasti Wonwoo tidak membiarkan Jun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Wonwoo, aku ingin membeli sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di supermarket untuk kita bertiga. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Jun cepat sambil berdiri, tapi sebelum benar – benar pergi Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Jun sangat erat.

"Hanya sebentar!" ucap Jun tegas, tapi tidak digubris oleh Wonwoo sama sekali

"Wonu, apa sebenarnya mau mu?" tanya Jun penasaran

"Kau ingi bertemu dengan Mingoo kan. Dan sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengannya. Maka kau bisa menikmati waktumu dengannya. Aku disini hanya diminta Soonyoung untuk mengantarmu saja, bukan untuk menengahi kalian seperti ini." Jun mencoba membuat Wonwoo mengerti, sedangkan Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau menyesal bertemu denganku hyung?" suara Mingyu yang tiba- tiba membuat Wonwoo dan Jun menatapnya

"Ani" jawab Wonwoo singkat

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" tanya Jun gemas pada Wonwoo

"Aku hanya belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang selama ini aku rindukan ada disekitaku selama ini." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jun. Jun menghelai nafasnya pelan. Lalu berlutut dihadapan Wonwoo

"Siap tidak Siap kau harus menerimanya Wonu-ya. Ini takdir. Kau sudah dipertemukan dengannya sejak lama. Kau harus menerimanya, kau tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa Mingyu adalah dongsaeng kecilmu yang dulu, Mingoo."

Jun berdiri lalu menepuk tangan Wonwoo yang masih ada diatas tangannya.

"Biarkan aku pergi sebentar dan bicaralah pada Mingyu, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, bicarakan dengannya. Kau sudah berjanji pada Soonyoung, akan memastikan sesuatu jika sudah bertemu dengan Mingoo kan. Kau harus menepatinya." Jun mengingatkan Wonwoo akan perasaannya.

Jun sudah tahu tentang perasaan Wonwoo terhadap Mingyu, Soonyounglah yang menceritakannya. Agar jika ada kejadian seperti ini, Jun bisa memberikan pengertian pada Wonwoo.

Jun perlahan melepaskan tangan Wonwoo .

"Mingyu, bicaralah sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Wonwoo. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian. aku tidak akan pergi jauh." Jun perlahan menjauh dari mereka berdua dan pergi ke supermarket dekat dengan taman.

"Beanie hyung...Ani... Wonwoo hyung, aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau menyesal bertemu denganku?"

Wonwoo seketika menatap Mingyu, Wonwoo dapat melihat kekecewaan dimata Mingyu ketika menatap tepat dimata Mingyu

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut

"Ani, aku tidak menyesal sama sekali." Jawab Wonwoo

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau kecewa jika Mingoo adalah aku?"

"Ani, Mingyu-ah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedang berfikir, tujuanku kesini menemui dongsaeng kecilku untuk memastikan sesuatu, tapi ternyata semua itu hancur berantakan dan aku semakin bingung."

"Memastikan sesuatu? Memastikan apa?" tanya Mingyu bingung dengan penjelasan dari Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya diam dan menjawab dengan senyuman saja.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kau masih marah padaku? Soal foto yang ku rusak waktu itu?" tanya Mingyu takut

Wonwoo tersenyum mengingat hal itu, mengingat ucapan Appa-nya tentang kesalah pahaman Mingyu

"Ani, aku tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kecewa saja. Kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu tentang aku dan Soonyoung. tapi aku sadar jika hal seperti itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

"Kau masih kecewa padaku?"

"Ani, karena aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Aku sudah paham. Jadi untuk apa berlama – lama dengan perasaan seperti itu."

Perkataan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu sedikit lega,

"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku memang salah, aku kekanakan." Mingyu menunduk sedih, meminta maaf pada Wonwoo

Dengan gerakan lembut Wonwoo mengusap kepala Mingyu

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, karena memang bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku paham, kau bukan Jun atau Woozi yang akan bisa mengerti tentang kedekatanku dengan Soonyoung. karena kau tidak mengenalku dan Soonyoung dari kecil, jadi tidak salah kau bisa salah paham pada kedekatan kami."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo, Mingyu benar – benar bersyukur Wonwoo mau memaafkan kesalahannya. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang sedang mengusap kepalanya. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Perlakuan Mingyu yang seperti itu mampu membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar tersipu malu.

"Hyung, tentang pernyataanku waktu itu, apa kau bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Mingyu penuh keberanian, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Pernyataan? Pernyataan yang mana?" tanya Wonwoo berusaha mengingat – ingat kembali

Hal itu mampu membuat Mingyu menelan ludahnya paksa. Jujur saja Mingyu gugup.

"Aku..." ucap Mingyu terputus

"Hm?" tanya Wonwoo menunggu ucapan selanjutnya yang diucapkan Mingyu

"Aku..." Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"Aku menyukaimu hyung. Aku mencintaimu" ujar Mingyu sekali tarikan nafas

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut, dengan spontan Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu, hal itu membuat Mingyu sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memutuskan kontak mata dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo masih bingung harus menjawab apa, karena dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Waeyo, hyung? Aku salah lagi?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada sedikit kecewa

"Ani, tidak apa – apa. Kau tidak salah. Aku hanya terkejut saja." Ucap Wonwoo gugup

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Mingyu penasaran,

Wonwoo gusar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pernyataan dari Mingyu, dia benar – benar masih bingung

"Soonyoung-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan" ucap Wonwoo dalam hati sambil memainkan jemarinya gugup

"Kau menolakku hyung?"

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu. Aku benar – benar harus berfikir untuk itu. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu

Mingyu sebenarnya sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Wonwoo, dia berfikir Wonwoo akan menerima pernyataan cintanya. Tapi memang tidak mudah bagi Wonwoo menjawab secara spontan apa lagi ini masalah perasaan dua orang. Jadi Mingyu dengan penuh kedewasaan memakhluminya

"Ne, Hyung. Aku akan menunggu jawaban darimu" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum, hal itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit lega karena Mingyu mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"Hyung ingin jalan – jalan?" tanya Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan, agar suasananya disekitar mereka tidak canggung.

Wonwoo sedikit berfikir, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _ **Aku ingin jalan – jalan sebentar dengan Mingyu**_

Itulah pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Wonwoo pada Jun, Wonwoo tidak ingin Jun khawatir dan mencarinya.

Wonwoo hanya butuh waktu sebentar bersama dengan Mingyu, maka dari itu Jun memberikan kesempatan ini pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu agar mereka bisa memastikan perasaan masing – masing

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Soonyoung tengah tertidur ketika dibawa pulang dari rumah sakit. Soonyoung terus merengek minta untuk pulang kerumah. Karena takut jika Wonwoo pulang dari changwon dan mendapati dirinya ada dirumah sakit. Dirinya tidak dapat memberikan alasan yang masuk akal pada Wonwoo.

Kibum dan Donghae hanya bisa pasrah menuruti permintaan Soonyoung, jika sudah memiliki keinginan, Soonyoung tidak bisa dibantah. Soonyoung begitu keras kepala. Dia akan sangat nekad jika permintaannya tidak dituruti.

Kibum yang tengah menggedongnya –bridal style- hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana tenangnya Soonyoung tidur. Kibum hanya takut Soonyoung tidak bisa bangun lagi. Setelah sampai dikamar, Kibum membaringkan Soonyoung secara perlahan.

"Soonyoung terlihat lemah sekali, kibum-ah" ucap Donghae lirih

"Aku takut melihatnya tidur seperti itu." Donghae begitu khawatir melihat Soonyoung begitu tenang dalam tidurnya

"Kita harus optimis, Soonyoung hanya tidur. Tidak akan terjadi apa – apa dengannya. Dia anak yang kuat. Dia pasti kuat. Dia akan pertahan demi kita dan demi Wonwoo. kau juga dengar tadi dari Zhoumi Hyung kan, Soonyoung akan menjadi lemah ketika dia menjalani cuci darah ini. Tapi ini memang efek dari cuci darah itu. Kita harus terus mendukung dan memberinya semangat agar dia tetap bertahan." Ujar Kibum sambil memeluk bahu Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kibum

"Kau benar, dia anak yang kuat. Dia pasti bertahan."

"Biarkan Soonyoung istirahat." Ucap Kibum sambil membawa Donghae keluar dari kamar anak kembarnya.

"Eomma" suara panggilan lemah itu menghentikan langkah Donghae dan Kibum yang ingin keluar dari kamar.

Donghae dan Kibum menghampiri Soonyoung yang tengah berusaha untuk bangun

"Kau harus istirahat, Soonyoung-ah. Jangan banyak bergerak." Perintah Kibum menahan Soonyoung agar dia tidak bangun.

"Aku sudah cukup berbaring dirumah sakit tadi, Appa. Aku lelah tidur terus." Ucap Soonyoung lirih

Kibum akhirnya mengalah dan membantu Soonyoung untuk duduk bersandar. Donghae memberikan bantal dipunggung Soonyoung agar punggungnya tidak sakit.

"Kau baik – baik saja, Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Donghae khawatir

"Aku baik – baik saja, Eomma. Jauh lebih baik." Jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lemah

Donghae mengusap lembut rambut dan wajah Soonyoung.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum, Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Minum sesuatu? Eomma akan membuatkannya untukmu"

Kembali Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika ingin sesuatu, bilang pada Eomma, Eoh. Eomma pasti membuatkannya untukmu."

Soonyoung tersenyum melihat Eomma dan Appanya.

"Eomma, Appa, Mianhae" ucap Soonyoung

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Kibum heran

"Maaf karena aku merepotkan kalian."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Soonyoungie. Eomma dan Appa sangat menyanyangimu. Kami mencintaimu." ucap Donghae menahan tangisnya

"Seharusnya aku membahagiakan kalian, membanggakan kalian. Tapi aku hanya bisa menyusahkan kalian dengan keadaanku sekarang. Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae." Soonyoung sudah menangis sekarang.

Hal itu membuat Donghae miris, Donghae memeluk Soonyoung sambil menangis

"Kami bangga padamu. Kami sangat bangga karena kau mau berkorban untuk Wonwoo. berkorban demi saudara kembarmu. Kami sangat bahagia karena kau begitu menyayangi Wonwoo. sangat menyayanginya. Sekarang giliran Eomma dan Appa yang akan berkorban demi dirimu"

Donghae terisak pelan, melihat bahu Soonyoung bergetar.

"Kau kuat Soonyoung. Kau sangat kuat. Kau pasti tidak akan apa – apa. Karena kau anak Eomma dan Appa" Kibum ikut memeluk Soonyoung dan Donghae

"Aku harus kuat. Aku harus kuat demi Appa, Eomma dan Wonwoo." batin Soonyoung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Aku akan pulang dengan Jun. Kau akan pulang atau masih ingin tetap disini?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku juga akan pulang hyung. Karena tujuanku sudah terpenuhi ketika melihatmu. Hanya aku menunggu jawabmu saja." Jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum tipis. Wonwoo hanya menunduk mendengar ucap Mingyu.

"Aku menunggu hyung, menunggu jawabanmu." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengangkat dagu Wonwoo agar Wonwoo menatapnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, Wonwoo teringat sesuatu dan membuka tasnya. Mencari sesuatu untuk diberikan pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum lembut ketika melihat gantungan boneka Eddy tergantung ditas Wonwoo

"Kau memakai gantungan itu hyung. Aku sangat senang. Terimakasih. Bolehkan aku berharap lebih, jika kau juga mencintaiku?" batin Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya.

Wonwoo mengelurkan gulungan kertas dan memberikannya pada Mingyu.

"Apa ini hyung?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Hadiah dariku, hari ini ulangtahunmu kan." Jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum

"Boleh ku lihat?" tanya Mingyu penasaran, Wonwoo mengangguk pelan

Mingyu membuka kertas gulungan itu secara perlahan, ketika dibuka Mingyu melihat lukisan anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"Ini aku?" tanya Mingyu heran, Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk

"Kau ingat waktu dibawah pohon, ketika pulang sekolah kau menghampiriku. Aku sedang menunggu Soonyoung pulang dari latihan. Kau melihat ku sedang membuat sketsa anak kecil yang menangiskan?" tanya Wonwoo kembali mengingatkan Mingyu

" _ **Apa yang sedang kau lukis?"**_

" _ **Hanya Sketsa, aku hanya iseng saja untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu. Ini sketsa seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Bukankah ini lucu?"**_

"Ah... aku ingat. Jadi yang kau lukis waktu itu adalah..." ucap Mingyu ketika ingat kejadian waktu itu

"Aku?" sambung Mingyu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Lebih tepatnya Mingoo. Aku sedang melukis Mingoo. Aku tidak tahu jika Mingoo adalah kau" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo tersenyum

"Terimakasih hyung. Ini adalah kado terbaik selama aku berulang tahun. Dan kado paling indah adalah bertemu denganmu."

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

 _ **Tin Tin**_

Jun membunyikan klakson mobilnya

"Wonie, jika tidak cepat maka kita kan kemalaman sampai dirumah" teriak Jun dari dalam mobil

"Masuklah hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai dirumah terlalu malam. Karena perjalanannya jauh." ujar Mingyu sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Wonwoo

"Hati – hati dijalan." Ucap Mingyu

Sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, Wonwoo mengisyaratkan agar Mingyu mendekatkan diri, seolah – olah ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Mingyu secara reflek mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo yang sepertinya ingin berkata sesuatu tapi ternyata...

CUP!

Satu kecupan Wonwoo berikan pada Mingyu

Hal itu membuat Mingyu terdiam karena terkejut dengan tindakan Wonwoo.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Wonwoo tersenyum sambil masuk kedalam Mobil.

Ketika Jun menjalankan mobilnya, Mingyu baru sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum dibuatnya. Tersipu malu diperlakukan Wonwoo seperti itu.

"Bolehkan aku berharap lebih hyung" ucap Mingyu lirih sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

 **SKIP TIME**

Menjelang malam, Wonwoo dan Jun tiba di kediaman Jeon. Dengan langkah pelan Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya. Jun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, Wonu-ya?" tanya Jun ketika mereka sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

Wonwoo hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bicara sama sekali padaku selama perjalanan. Kau juga tidak menceritakan apapun kepadaku. Tadi kau hanya tersenyum – senyum bahagia, lalu terlihat murung lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Jun semakin penasaran, karena dari tadi Wonwoo hanya melamun saja

"Sekarang aku hanya butuh Soonyoung" jawab Wonwoo apa adanya.

Jun memakhluminya, bagaimanapun juga sekarang Wonwoo hanya membutuhkan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tolong bilang pada Eomma dan Appa, aku tidak bisa lama – lama. Aku harus segera pulang" ujar Jun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Wonwoo. Sebelum Jun benar – benar pergi, Wonwoo menahannya

"Waeyo?" tanya Jun bingung

"Gomawo, sudah menemaniku."

Jun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Wonwoo

"Ne, kita adalah sahabat. jadi jangan pernah ada kata – kata seperti ini. Aku hanya membantu sahabatku yang tidak bisa mengantar saudara kembarnya untuk bertemu dengan dongsaeng kecilnya." Goda Jun, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"Dan maaf, sudah merepotkanmu."

Jun hanya memasang wajah jailnya pada Wonwoo

"Kau selalu merepotkanku. Kapan kau tidak pernah merepotkanku?" goda Jun, hal itu membuat Wonwoo melayangkan pukulan kerasnya dilengan Jun

"Aww. Sakit." Rintih Jun

"Pulang sana!" usir Wonwoo sambil mendorong punggung Jun keluar dari rumahnya

"Ya. Baru hitungan detik kau berterimakasih padaku. Sekarang kau mengusirku." Ucap Jun dengan nada jahilnya

"Pulang! Dasar Wen Junhui menyebalkan!" ucap Wonwoo sambil menutup Pintunya dengan wajah kesal karena dijaili oleh Jun

BRAK!

Jun bukannya marah malah tertawa dengan keras. Hal yang menyenangkan bagi Jun, salah satunya adalah menggoda Wonwoo. Kalau Wonwoo sudah menunjukkan wajah kesalnya, hal itu sangat menyenangkan dimata Jun.

Setelah Jun keluar dari rumah Wonwoo, Jun segera pulang kerumahnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Wonwoo

Suara bantingan Pintu membuat Donghae melihat siapa yang datang. Wonwoo yang melihat Donghae menuju pintu depan segera berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya

"Aku pulang Eomma"

"Selamat datang" sambut Donghae "Dimana Jun?" tanya Donghae ketika tidak melihat Jun masuk rumah

"Pulang. Aku mengusirnya" jawab Wonwoo sambil cemberut,

"Waeyo?" tanya Donghae heran

"Dia menyebalkan Eomma. Suka sekali menjahili ku. Aku berterimakasih malah aku dibilang merepotkan" adu Wonwoo sambil mempout bibirnya lucu, Donghae terkekeh

"Kau seperti tidak kenal dengan Jun saja. Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya? Kenapa tidak paham juga dengan sifat Jun yang satu itu"

"Akh... pokoknya dia menyebalkan!" teriak Wonwoo frustasi, dengan langkah besar Wonwoo menuju kekamarnya

"Wonwoo" panggil Kibum saat Wonwoo hendak membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ne, Appa." Jawab Wonwoo, Wonwoo melihat Kibum menghampirinya

Kibum tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut hitam Wonwoo

"Soonyoung sedang istirahat, jadi jangan membangunkannya ya" pinta Kibum

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Waeyo, Appa? Apa Soonyoung sakit?" tanya Wonwoo

"Tadi dia sedikit demam karena kelelahan, jadi biarkan dia istirahat agar lekas sembuh. Baru saja dia minum obatnya dan tertidur." Kibum berbohong kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang tidak tahu apapun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ne" Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan melihat Soonyoung tengah tertidur pulas. Wonwoo menghapiri Soonyoung dan menatapnya.

Wonwoo melihat wajah Soonyoung memang sedikit pucat

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?" batin Wonwoo sambil meletakkan tangannya dikening dan leher Soonyoung. Wonwoo memang merasakan badan itu sedikit hangat.

"Padahal aku ingin bercerita dengan mu. Tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang. Kau perlu istirahat." Wonwoo menghelai nafasnya pelan, lalu tersenyum

"Selamat tidur." Ucap Wonwoo lirih sambil mencium kening Soonyoung.

Setelah itu Wonwoo pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Selamat pagi" sapa Soonyoung setelah sampai diruang makan.

"Pagi" balas Donghae dan Kibum bersamaan

"Kau masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Donghae sedikit khawatir

"Ne, Eomma. Aku akan masuk sekolah." Jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

"Aku baik – baik saja Appa. Sangat baik. Appa tidak perlu khawatir."

"Soonyoung-ah, Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" teriak Wonwoo dari dalam kamar

Mendengar teriakan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, Donghae dan Kibum hanya menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan –kau menjailinya lagi –. Melihat tatapan Appa dan Eommanya, Soonyoung hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengerdikkan bahunya.

"Kau suka sekali menjailinya?" tanya Kibum

"Itu balasanku Appa. Dia memelukku terlalu erat ketika tidur, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali."

Donghae dan Kibum hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Soonyoung.

10 menit kemudian, ketiga orang itu melihat Wonwoo buru – buru menuruni tangga dengan tergesa – gesa. Sambil cemberut.

"Kau jahat sekali, tidak membangunku." Gerutu Wonwoo, yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak sarapan lagi" keluh Wonwoo,

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, kau sarapan saja disekolah." Ujar Soonyoung smabil menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Wonwoo. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum dengan manis, dan sengan spontan memeluk leher Soonyoung dari belakang

"Gomawo. Kau memang yang terbaik. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Soonyoung-ah" ucap Wonwoo riang sambil mencium pipi Soonyoung dengan gemas.

Tapi ucapan Wonwoo membuat Kibum dan Donghae menatap sedih kearah Soonyoung. Mereka bisa melihat jika Soonyoung berusaha tegar didepan Wonwoo.

"Ayo berangkat. Appa akan mengantar kalian kesekolah. Nanti kalian akan dijemput oleh Kim Ahjushi." Ucap Kibum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah riang Wonwoo dan wajah tegar Soonyoung.

"Memangnya kita tidak naik sepeda seperti biasa?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Soonyoung masih sakit, Wonie. Dan lengannya juga masih terluka. Kau tega membiarkan dia membonceng sampai kesekolah?" tanya Donghae memberikan pengertian.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku lupa." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menepuk keningnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo

"Jja. Nanti kalian bisa terlambat." Ucap Kibum sambil berlalu. Namun sebelumnya menyempatkan diri mencium kening Donghae

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

 **SKIP TIME**Jam Istirahat****

BRAK!

JongUp mengejutkan teman – temannya karena dia menendang meja dengan sangat keras

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau sepertinya sedang kesal?" tanya Hwayoung yang melihat wajah JongUp penuh dengan amarah

"Si Brengsek itu meremehkanku" ucap JongUp sambil meremas kertas yang sedang dia genggam

"Si Brengsek? Nugu?" tanya Hyeonjin bingung

"Jeon Soonyoung. siapa lagi memangnya." Jawab JongUp kesal

"Apa lagi yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Jingyu, dengan kasar JongUp melempar kertas yang diremasnya kearah Jingyu. Yang membuat Jingyu secara spontan menangkapnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hyeonji

"Baca sendiri!"

Hwayoung, Hyeonjin. Jingyu dan Jihyo berkumpul menjadi satu dan membaca kertas yang dilempar oleh JongUp. Mereka sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat tulisan yang tertulis dikertas itu

"Surat pengunduran diri?" tanya Jihyo penasaran "Apa maksudnya surat ini?"

JongUp yang mendengar pertanyaan Jihyo memandang penuh amarah kearah Yeoja itu

"Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau buta huruf? Apa kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu?" Sentak JongUp

"Si Brengsek itu mengundurkan diri dari klub dance. Sebagai ketua maupun sebagai bagian dari klub dance itu. Dan dengan sok baiknya, dia memberikan jabatan ketua klub dance padaku" ucap JongUp dengan penuh amarah

"Kalau begitu bukannya bagus. Kau menginginkan jabatan itu kan?" tanya Hwayoung heran

"Apa kau bodoh? Dia memang memberikan itu padaku, tapi Eunhyuk Ssaem dan juga para anggota hanya diam saja, tidak memberikan jawab Iya padaku. Mereka hanya bilang akan mendiskusikan lagi mengenai ketua klub dance. Itu berarti mereka tidak setuju aku menjadi ketua klub dance. Hal itu membuatku marah dan juga kesal. Si Brengsek itu sedang mengejekku. Dia tahu aku tidak akan dijadikan ketua klub dance. Tapi dia tetap memberikan jabatan itu padaku."

JongUp dengan kesal menendang kursi yang ada disampingnya dengan penuh amarah, sedangkan keempat temannya yang lain hanya bisa menghelai nafasnya.

"Aku pasti akan membalas perbuatanmu, Jeon Soonyoung" ucap JongUp geram

 *****KORIDOR SEKOLAH**

Soonyoung dan Woozi berjalan dikoridor sekolah, karena Soonyoung baru saja memberikan surat pengunduran diri di Klub Taekwondo

"Kau mengundurkan diri dari Klub dance dan Klub Taekwondo?" tanya Woozi tidak percaya

"Hm" jawab Soonyoung singkat,

"Waeyo? Bukankan kau senang dengan dance, tapi kenapa kau mengundurkan diri?" tanya Woozi penasaran

"Aku hanya lelah, Woozi-ya. Aku ingin fokus pada pelajaran aja"

"Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tebak Woozi tepat, Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Lalu kau memberikan jabatan ketua dance pada siapa?"

"Kata Eunhyuk ssaem, mereka akan mendiskusikannya lagi. Tapi aku ingin JongUp yang menerima jabatan itu."

"Waeyo?"

"Walaupun dia pemarah, egois dan seenaknya sendiri, tapi aku dapat melihat jika sudah diberi sebuah tanggung jawab, Dia akan melaksanakannya dengan sungguh – sungguh. Itulah yang aku lihat selama ini. tapi sepertinya anggota yang lain dan Eunhyuk ssaem tidak bisa melihat itu, mereka ragu memberikan jabatan itu karena reputasi yang dimiliki JongUp. Aku memberikan jabatan itu agar mereka mengubah pandangan mereka terhadap JongUp." jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

Woozi ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Soonyoung.

"Kau sekarang ingin kemana?" tanya Woozi, karena melihat arah mereka bukan menuju kekelas, tapi keperpustakaan lantai tiga.

"Aku ingin menemui Wonwoo. Dia sedang diperpustakaan mengerjakan tugas. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang"

Saat berjalan, mereka melihat Seokmin dan Mingyu berjalan didepan. Soonyoung berusaha untuk tidak melihat Seokmin yang berjalan didepannya, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Woozi. Woozi memanggil keduanya dan membuat keduanya menoleh kebelakang. Hal itu secara otomatis membuat Seokmin bertatapan dengan Soonyoung, sedangkan Soonyoung mengalihkan padangannya kearah lain.

"Ah.. itu Wonwoo." Ucap Woozi ketika melihat Wonwoo terlihat berjalan di lantai Tiga, sepertinya Wonwoo sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Ketika diujung tangga lantai Tiga, langkah Wonwoo berhenti ketika melihat Mingyu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya Wonwoo lupa bercerita pada Soonyoung tentang perasaannya, sekarang dia bingung harus bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Mingyu. Karena Wonwoo masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu dalam diam, sedangkan Seokmin masih menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan sendu.

"YA.. JANGAN DORONG - DORONG" teriakan melengking dari siswa Pledis itu membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo, Wonwoo menoleh dan melihat Taeyang dan Minho sedang bermain dorong – dorongan.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama – sama dengan saling mendorong hingga tanpa sengaja Taeyang mendorong Minho terlalu keras hingga Minho menyenggol bahu Wonwoo. Minho berhasil berpegangan pada pegangan tangga sedangkan Wonwoo yang sedang tidak fokus, terkejut akan gerakan itu. Membuatnya Wonwoo tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya dan Wonwoo dengan gerakan bebas akan jatuh dari tangga.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang melihat itu terkejut begitu pula dengan Seokmin dan Woozi, dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu berlari kearah Wonwoo, dan menangkap tubuh itu agar tidak berguling ditangga. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dan melindungi kepala Wonwoo agar tidak terbentur.

Tapi sialnya, keseimbangan Mingyu hilang karena posisi mereka yang ada diatas tangga lantai tiga. Hal itu membuat Mingyu maupun Wonwoo jatuh dari lantai tiga, dan berguling – guling ditangga.

KYAAAA

BRUK

Teriakan histeris para siswi yang menyaksikan itu membuat suasana semakin mencekam, mereka melihat Mingyu tengah melindungi Tubuh Wonwoo agar tidak terluka.

"Wonwoo" teriak Soonyoung

"Mingyu" teriak Seokmin

Soonyoung, Seokmin, Woozi menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sudah jatuh didasar tangga. Mereka melihat Wonwoo menindih tubuh Mingyu.

Wonwoo berusaha bangun dari tubuh Mingyu, tapi gerakan itu terhenti ketika merasakan telapak tangannya yang ada dibelakang kepala Mingyu dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika melihat darah ditelapak tangannya

"Mi... Mingyu." Panggil Wonwoo lirih dengan nada ketakutan

"Ya, Mingyu. Bangun." Ucap Wonwoo sedikit keras

"Ya, Mingyu. Bangun. Bangun Mingyu" Wonwoo berusaha membangunkan Mingyu yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak mereka sudah jatuh didasar tangga.

"Ya, Mingyu. Bangun, Jebal. Bangunlah. Jebal. Mingyu. Mingyu, bangun." Wonwoo semakin gusar melihat Mingyu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Wonwoo mulai menangis

Seokmin yang melihat itu segera menghubungi ambulans

"YA.. KIM MINGYU. BANGUN. JEBAL. MINGYU-AH" teriak Wonwoo histeris sambil menangis

"JEBAL. BANGUN. MINGYU. JANGAN MEMBUATKU TAKUT. " Wonwoo semakin Histeris berusaha membangunkan Mingyu

"BANGUN MINGGOO." Teriak Wonwoo histeris

 **TBC**

HEHEHEHEHEHHE

 **Apakah Mingyu akan baik – baik saja? Ataukah terjadi sesuatu yang lain?**

 **Bagaimana nanti Wonwoo memberikan jawabannya pada Mingyu?**

 **Penasaran? Sama aku juga... hehehehheheeh**

 **Tambah galaukah? Sama aku juga... heheheheh**

 **Chapter ini kepanjangan ya? Kayaknya iya ya... wkwkkwkwkw. Mianhae jika kepanjangan.**

Bagaimana chapter 11 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Moment Meanienya?

Seoksoonnya?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

 **meaniemeanie** **,** **Babychickjojang** **,** **reminie** **,** **hasniyah nia** **,** **Nakamichan** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **, Guest dari Malaysia, Guest 2, alwayztora,** **XiayuweLiu** **, Khe,** **Salsha6104** **:** Sebelumnya aku Minta maaf pada Reader tercinta karena Update terlalu lama. Hampir satu bulan kurang 3hari. Aku baru Update chapter 11. Jujur saja aku sedikit down dengan reviewnya. Review untuk chapter ini hanya sedikit. Aku terus bertanya – tanya, apakah ceritanya kurang menarik atau apa aku ndak tau, hingga bnyak yang memutuskan untuk menjadi silence reader saja. Tapi berkat dorongan salah satu dongsaeng reader q, q bangkit sedikit demi sedikit hingga memantap kan hatiku untuk update chapter 11 ini.

Di awal aku sudah mengatakan jika aku adalah author baru, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menulis yang benar, karena aku hanya tahu dan hanya ingin menuangkan isi kepala ku dalam cerita saja tanpa tau titik dan komanya. Jika ada kesalahan seperti itu aku berharap para reader memakhlumi kekurangaku ini. aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperbaikinya, tapi jika ada kesalahan lagi itu semua diluar perkiraanku. Maaf, jika sedikitnya ada yang kecewa.

Tapi aku berterimakasih banyak pada para reader q tercinta. Aku mencintai kalian yang sudah mendukungku dari awal chapter 1 sampai sekarang, aku berterimkasih sekali. Sangat amat berterimakasih sekali.

Untuk para reader aku menunggu review dari kalian semuanya. Terimakasih.

 **Pemberitahuan : Untuk Updatenya mungkin sekitar 1 Bulan. Jika aku berubah pikiran bisa juga ndak sampai 1 Bulan dah Update tapi itupun tergantung Sikonnya dan review yang masuk.**

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 10, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya.

Di chapter 11 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. hehehehehe

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 11 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	13. Chapter 13

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika melihat darah ditelapak tangannya

"Mi... Mingyu." Panggil Wonwoo lirih dengan nada ketakutan

"Ya, Mingyu. Bangun." Ucap Wonwoo sedikit keras

"Ya, Mingyu. Bangun. Bangun Mingyu" Wonwoo berusaha membangunkan Mingyu yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak mereka sudah jatuh didasar tangga.

"Ya, Mingyu. Bangun, Jebal. Bangunlah. Jebal. Mingyu. Mingyu, bangun." Wonwoo semakin gusar melihat Mingyu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Wonwoo mulai menangis

Seokmin yang melihat itu segera menghubungi ambulans

"YA.. KIM MINGYU. BANGUN. JEBAL. MINGYU-AH" teriak Wonwoo histeris sambil menangis

"JEBAL. BANGUN. MINGYU. JANGAN MEMBUATKU TAKUT. " Wonwoo semakin Histeris berusaha membangunkan Mingyu

"BANGUN MINGGOO." Teriak Wonwoo Histeris

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **12**

Taeyang maupun Minho sedang berhadapan dengan JongUp disudut ruangan kosong sambil menatap marah kearah JongUp

"Bagus, kalian telah mengerjakan tugas dengan benar. Gomawo" ucap JongUp sambil tersenyum

"Kau... Kau hanya memanfaatkan kami kan?" tanya Taeyang tidak terima

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya JongUp balik sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa

"Jangan berpura – pura. Kau bilang pada kami, bahwa Wonwoo sedang belajar Akting terjatuh dari tangga. Kau bilang ingin membantu Wonwoo mendalami aktingnya. Tapi kenapa tidak ada matras untuk menahan Wonwoo yang akan jatuh dari tangga? Kenapa malah ada kejadian Mingyu menolong Wonwoo? Kau membohongi kami." Ucap Minho geram

JongUp tersenyum sinis

"Karena kalian terlalu polos. Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya dulu tadi, apa yang akan terjadi setelah kalian dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Wonwoo yang berdiri dibibir tangga? Kalian tidak bertanya. Karena kalian terlalu baik untuk membantu Wonwoo mendalami aktingnya jatuh dari tangga. Memangnya ada akting seperti itu? Jika ada akting seperti itu, pasti ada songsengnim yang akan mendampingi. Tapi tadi tidak ada kan. Jadi jangan salah kan aku." Ucap JongUp sambil tertawa dengan bangga.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanya, karena sudah mau mencelakai Wonwoo. Demi aktingku" ujar JongUp tersenyum sinis sambil berlalu meninggalkan Taeyang dan Minho

Taeyang dan Minho hanya mampu menahan geramannya saja sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Brengsek, dia memanfaatkan kita." Geram Minho

"Bagaimana ini? sepertinya Mingyu terluka parah?" ucap Taeyang dengan nada gusar

"Kita minta maaf saja, tapi jangan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena urusan ini pasti akan sangat panjang." Usul Minho

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin. Kita datang pada mereka dan minta maaf. Kita juga tidak tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini. karena kita hanya tahu bahwa kita membantu Wonwoo mendalami aktingnya bukan kita dimanfaatkan oleh JongUp. Kita harus bisa mengerti situasi. Aku dengar orang tua JongUp adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di industri hiburan, jika kita menceritakan yang sebenarnya, aku menduga kita tidak akan diterima diagensi manapun jika sudah lulus nanti. Dan kita akan dipersulit untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lain"

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa jika reputasi JongUp jelek. Aku fikir dia sudah berubah. Tapi ternyata..." ucap Taeyang sambil memijit kepalanya

"Aku mendengar dari Woozi, jika Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Tapi mereka adalah saudara kembar."

"Mwo?" pekik Taeyang terkejut

"Dan yang paling penting adalah... mereka berdua anak dari pemilik sekolah ini."

"MWORAGO?" teriak Taeyang sambil membelalakkan matanya terkejut

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Woozi yang memberi tahuku. Dia kan sahabat mereka sejak mereka masih kecil. Sebenarnya aku mengetahui itu tanpa sengaja. Karena Appa ingin menanamkan sahamnya disekolah ini. aku bertanya pada Woozi, kira – kira bagaimana aku bisa bertanya pada pemiliki sekolah ini tentang saham Appa itu. Dan Woozi menjawab, tanya saja pada Wonwoo atau Soonyoung kapan Kibum sajangnim bisa menemuiku. Lalu aku bertanya lagi kenapa harus bertanya pada mereka? Apa hubungan mereka? Woozi menjawab jika Wonwoo dan Soonyoung adalah anak kembar dari Kibum Sajangnim" Jelas Minho panjang lebar

"Waaahhh, Daebak! Aku tidak menyangka kedua orang yang sederhana itu adalah pemilik dari sekolah ini. mereka seperti sepasang pangeran yang menyamar menjadi rakyat jelata." Kagum Taeyang

"Itulah masalahnya, kita ada antara pilihan yang sulit. Jika kita mengadukan perbuatan JongUp maka kita akan mendapat masalah diluar sana. Jika Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tahu kita membantu JongUp dalam rencananya, maka kita juga akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Astaga. Kepalaku!" pekik Minho tertahan karena frustasi

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau mengusulkan kita minta maaf saja. Tanpa mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya?" tanya Taeyang memastikan

"Ne, itu yang akan kita lakukan. Karena kita diantara pilihan yang sulit. Aku benar – benat tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak ada ide sama sekali. Sekarang yang ada diotakku hanya meminta maaf pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Atau kita akan benar – benar tamat."

"Kau benar! Kita harus minta maaf apapun yang terjadi."

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Woozi dan Seokmin sedang menunggu didepan ruang UGD. Mingyu segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit beberapa saat setelah Seokmin menelpon ambulans. Wonwoo duduk dengan tangan gemetar ketakutan, Soonyoung yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluk pundaknya. Menenangkan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Mingyu, akan baik – baik saja. Wonie." Ucap Soonyoung mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dengan mata merahnya. Sudah sejak tadi Wonwoo menangis, mata dan hidungnya menjadi merah. Hal itu membuat Soonyoung membelai lembut pipi Wonwoo

"Kau harus berdoa semoga Mingyu baik – baik saja."

"Aku takut Soonyoung-ah. Aku takut sekali melihatnya tidak bergerak seperti tadi. Dan ...dan.. darah..." Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – kata selanjutnya. Dia sudah sangat takut sekarang.

Soonyoung memeluknya dengan erat. Memberikan kekuatannya pada Wonwoo agar Wonwoo bisa tegar. Soonyoung tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya Wonwoo mengetahui bagaimana keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Apakah Wonwoo akan syok seperti ini? atau dia akan baik – baik saja nanti. Soonyoung tidak tahu. Yang pasti dia ingin Wonwoo akan baik – baik saja nanti jika mengetahui kondisinya.

"Mingyu baik – baik saja, Wonu-ya. Dia akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Soonyoung sambil memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

Seokmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam menatap saudara kembar itu. Begitu pula dengan Woozi. Dia hanya bisa menepuk – nepuk pundak Wonwoo pelan, untuk menenangkannya.

Tiba – tiba pintu ruang UGD terbuka, membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bergegas berdiri dan menghampiri Zhoumi

"Appa, bagaimana keadaan Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada khawatir

"Appa sudah mengobati luka dikepalanya. Untuk lebih tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Kita harus memeriksanya melalui CT scan bagian kepalanya, untuk masalah itu Appa menyerahkan pada Dokter Yunho." Jelas Zhoumi

"Tapi Mingyu baik – baik saja kan Appa?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan

Zhoumi hanya diam menatap Wonwoo

"Appa tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, Wonie. Harus ada tindak lanjut CT Scan untuk mengetahui bahwa kepalanya tidak apa – apa. Setelah ini kita akan melakukan CT Scan bersama dengan Dokter Yunho. Setelah itu kita akan tahu hasilnya bagaimana."

"Kau harus berdoa demi kesembuhan Mingyu." Ucap Soonyoung sambil memeluk pundak Wonwoo

"Appa akan memberitahu Dokter Yunho dulu, karena sekarang Appa harus memeriksa pasien yang lainnya."

"Ne, Appa. kamsahamida" ucap Soonyoung

Tidak lama setelah Zhoumi pergi meninggalkan mereka, pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan menampakkan Mingyu yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo kembali meneteskan air matanya. Mingyu akan dibawa ke ruang pemeriksaan CT Scan

DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...

Suara langkah terdengar dilorong rumah sakit tempat, menampakkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berlari menghampiri mereka berempat dan juga Mingyu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jongin sambil mengambil nafasnya karena habis berlari

"Kami akan membawanya ke pemeriksaan CT Scan. Untuk mengetahui bahwa benturan itu tidak membuatnya mengalami cidera yang parah" jawab salah satu perawat.

"Maaf, permisi."

Beberapa perawat itu membawa bangsal Mingyu menuju ruang pemeriksaan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Seokmin-ah?" tanya Jongin pada Seokmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"Mingyu hanya ingin menyelamatkan Wonwoo hyung." Jawab Seokmin pelan

"Tadi Wonwoo hyung hampir jatuh dari tangga, tapi beruntung Wonwoo hyung tidak apa – apa karena Mingyu menyelamatkannya."

"Wonwoo" ucap Jongin lirih, lalu pandangannya beralih pada namja yang sedang ditenangkan, dia hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Jongin. Dia takut Jongin akan marah padanya karena membuat dongsaengnya terluka.

"Kau yang bernama Wonwoo?" tanya Jongin sambil menghampiri Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Bukankah kau namja yang memeluk Mingyu saat kebenaran keluargaku terungkap. Namja yang tidak sengaja datang kerumah karena ingin mengembalikan jas sekolah Mingyu yang ketinggalan?" ucap Jongin berusaha mengingat – ingat

"Ne. Minhae. Aku membuat Dongsaeng mu terluka." Ucap Wonwoo penuh sesal

Jongin dengan gerakan lembut mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo

"Mingyu sering sekali menceritakan tentang dirimu. Dia terlihat bahagia ketika membicarakan dirimu. Jadi aku tidak heran jika dia rela berkorban demi menyelamatkanmu." Ujar Jongin dengan nada lembut, Jongin berusaha untuk menenangkan ketakutan Wonwoo

"Kemarin Mingyu bercerita saat pergi ke changwon untuk menemui Beanie hyungnya, dia malah bertemu dengan mu disana. Dan aku yakin jika kau adalah cinta pertama Mingyu. Iyakan Mr. Beanie?"

Ucapan Jongin membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung terkejut, karena Jongin membicarakan soal cinta pertama Mingyu, begitu pula dengan Woozi yang tidak tahu apa – apa soal cerita masa kecil Wonwoo dan Mingyu

"Cinta pertama?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan pendengarannya.

"Hm, cinta pertama. Bisa dibilang sih cinta monyetnya. Karena waktu itu Mingyu masih berumur 5 tahun. Jadi aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Tapi dia selalu bilang jika cinta pertamanya adalah Beanie hyung. Dan entah kenapa setelah dia masuk SMA, dia sedikit lupa dengan Beanie hyung-nya. Itu mungkin saja karena dia melihat Beanie hyungnya ada pada dirimu."

"Bagaimana dia bisa sedikit lupa?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran

"Karena setiap hari, jika dirumah dia selalu memakai gelangnya saat dia masih kecil. Tapi jika dia keluar rumah, dia selalu melepaskannya. Karena dia selalu bilang, takut menghilangkan benda berharganya. Tapi sejak masuk SMA, dia tidak pernah memakainya. Dia hanya menyimpannya saja di kotak. Hanya memandanginya. Mungkin karena efek bertemu dengan mu." Ujar Jongin panjang lebar sambil tersenyum lembut

"Mingyu hanya ingin melindungimu, jadi jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku bisa memahami perasaan Mingyu yang ingin melindungi orang yang dia cintai."

"Jadi Minggoo adalah Mingyu?" tanya Soonyoung sedikit mengerti isi pembicaraan Jongin dan Wonwoo

"Hm. Aku juga baru tahu kemarin. Aku sangat terkejut dia memakai gelang couple yang diberikan Minggoo dulu. Jadi aku yakin dia adalah adik kecilku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan ini padamu. Tapi setelah sampai dirumah, kau tertidur sangat pulas, hingga paginya kita berangkat kesekolah dan aku melupakan hal itu."

"Ada yang membuat kau ragu?" tanya Soonyoung tepat, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Sangat. Kemarin aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Tapi Appa meralang ku untuk membangunkanmu, karena kau sedang tidak enak badan."

Ucapan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung mengerti jika Appa nya membohongi Wonwoo tentang keadaannya kemarin.

"Jadi Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Woozi tiba – tiba, Woozi berusaha mencerna pembicaraan

"Kau ingat saat kita liburan ke changwon kan?" tanya Soonyoung, Woozi mengangguk

"Ingat saat tiba – tiba Wonwoo selalu hilang ditengah – tengah kita?" Soonyoung berusaha mengingatkan Woozi akan kenangan masa kecilnya, Woozi kembali mengangguk

"Saat itu Wonwoo pergi menemui Minggoo, anak kecil yang tanpa sengaja ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya. Lebih tepatnya dia dikerjai oleh sahabatnya." Ucap Soonyoung sambil menatap Seokmin, hal itu membuat Seokmin terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka hal itu akan diceritakan oleh Mingyu

"Dan kemarin Wonwoo pergi ke Changwon untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Minggoo untuk bertemu jika sudah dewasa nanti. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika Minggoo adalah Mingyu."

Jujur saja Soonyoung juga terkejut tadi mendengar bahwa dongsaeng kecil yang ditemui Wonwoo adalah Mingyu.

"Kalian istirahat saja. Aku yang akan menunggu hasil CT Scan Mingyu. Sebentar lagi Eomma-ku juga akan datang." Ucap Jongin tiba – tiba

"Tapi..." ucap Wonwoo menyangga, tapi sebelum ucapannya disangga. Jongin memotongnya

"Kau harus membersihkan wajahmu, lihatlah wajahmu merah sekali, karena kebanyakan menangis. Dan tenangkan dirimu dulu. Jangan menemui Mingyu dengan wajah seperti itu, hal itu akan membuat Mingyu semakin sedih."

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo menuruti perintah Jongin. Woozi dan Seokmin pergi untuk membeli makanan. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung pergi ketaman rumah sakit untuk menghirup udara segar.

 *****TAMAN RUMAH SAKIT*****

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu, Wonu-ya?" tanya Soonyoung ketika mereka sudah duduk disalah satu bangku taman rumah sakit

"Perasaanku. Perasaanku yang kurasakan pada Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ada apa dengan perasaanmu pada Mingyu? Setahuku seorang Jeon Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu."

"Aku masih ragu, Soonyoung-ah. Sebelum aku menemui Minggoo, aku merasakan jika aku mencintai Mingyu, tapi rasa cinta itu sedikit hilang ketika aku ingin bertemu dengan Minggoo. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Minggoo, aku semakin ragu akan perasaanku, aku sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui Minggoo adalah Mingyu. Disitulah aku berfikir, apa aku menganggap Mingyu sebagai Minggoo atau sebagai Mingyu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Soonyoung sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Wonwoo

"Aku menemui Minggoo karena aku merindungkannya. Ketika aku memikirkan Minggoo aku memiliki perasaan pada Minggoo sebagai seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya, Tapi Ketika aku memikirkan Mingyu, perasaanku mengatakan aku mencintai Mingyu sebagai seorang namja. Dan sekarang setelah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Mingyu adalah Mingoo, aku semakin bingung. Aku menganggap Mingyu sebagai apa? Sebagai Dongsaeng atau sebagai orang yang ku cintai?"

Soonyoung melihat wajah Wonwoo yang frustasi, dengan senyuman Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Wonwoo

"Rasa khawatirmu, ketakutanmu dan tangisanmu adalah jawaban dari semua rasa ragumu Wonie." Ucap Soonyoung, Wonwoo mengertutkan keningnya pertanda bingung

Soonyoung kembali tersenyum

"Kau tau! Kau tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Kau sangat khawatir dan ketakutan melihat Mingyu terbaring tadi. Sedangkan tangisanmu adalah jawaban karena takut kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Kau mencintai Mingyu bukan sebagai dongsaeng kecilmu lagi, tapi kau mencintai Mingyu sebagai orang yang kau cintai."

Soonyoung mengambil jeda berbicara dengan menghelai nafasnya pelan.

"Kau ingat, kemarin saat aku cedera di bahu. Kau memang menangis tapi aku tidak melihat ketakutan akan kehilangan dimatamu. Tapi saat Mingyu terluka tadi, kau sangat ketakutan Wonie. Bahkan kau berteriak sangat histeris tadi. Itu adalah jawaban untuk keraguanmu, bahwa hatimu dan perasaanmu tidak pernah bohong, tidak akan bisa berbohong bahwa kau sangat mencintai Mingyu."

Wonwoo terdiam sambil berfikir kembali kata – kata yang diucapkan Soonyoung

"Pikirkan baik – baik. Kau tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Kau tidak pernah begitu melihat aku, Jun atau Woozi terluka. Tapi tadi aku melihat kau sangat ketakutan. Ketakutan akan kehilangan sesuatu."

"Yakin lah pada hatimu dan perasanmu, bahwa kau mencintai Mingyu sebagai orang yang kau cintai, sebagai belahan jiwa mu. Bukan sebagai seorang dongsaeng."

Soonyoung memeluk Wonwoo memberikan kekuatannya pada saudara kembarnya ini.

"Terimakasih, Soonyoung-ah. Kau selalu ada untukku." Ucap Wonwoo sambil membalas pelukan Soonyoung.

"Kau sudah tenang sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung memastikan.

"Hm" jawab Wonwoo singkat, Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya

"Kita kembali kedalam, dan kita melihat hasil CT Scan dari Mingyu."

Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tanganya pada Wonwoo, dengan senang hati uluran tangan itu disambut oleh Wonwoo.

Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Ketika sampai didalam, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersama dengan seorang namja cantik yang Wonwoo pernah ketahui sebagai Eommanya Mingyu – Kim Heechul- .

"Anyeonghaseyo" sapa Wonwoo sopan dan membungkuk didepan Heechul

"Maaf kan saya, karena telah membuat Mingyu berada di sini." Ucap Wonwoo penuh sesal. Heechul berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membelai rambut dan wajah Wonwoo lembut.

Hal itu membuat Wonwoo menatap Heechul. Heechul tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah Wonwoo dari dekat.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Karena Aku yakin Mingyu melakukannya tanpa penyesalan. Jongin dan Seokmin sudah menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Mingyu hanya ingin melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi pada Mingyu nanti, itu semua bukan kesalahanmu. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah lagi. Aku tidak ingin wajah cantik ini dihiasai dengan wajah kesedihan." Ucap Heechul, lalu memeluk Wonwoo. Berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Wonwoo

"Kau pasti orang yang Spesial bagi Mingyu, sehingga dia rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolongmu." Ujar Heechul sambil memegang kedua sisi pipi Wonwoo, hal itu membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu

"Aigo, kau manis sekali."

"Hasil CT Scannya sudah keluar, Kelurga dari Kim Mingyu diharap menemui Dokter Yunho" ucap seorang perawat

"Ne, Suster. terimakasih" ucap Heechul

Heechul dan Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan dokter Yunho

Diluar Wonwoo tidak berhenti untuk berdoa, dia terus berdoa agar Mingyu baik – baik saja.

Rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, Wonwoo terpaksa mengintip dan mendengarkan pembicaraan diruangan dokter Yunho. Soonyoung sudah melarangnya tapi Wonwoo bersikeras untuk tetap berada di depan ruangan dokter Yunho. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan merengut lucu Wonwoo tetap dengan pendiriannya. Tidak ingin menuruti perintah Soonyoung

Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah laku si kembar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Pantas saja Mingyu jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo begitu manis dan lucu." Batin Kyungsoo

 ****RUANG DOKTER YUNHO****

"Heechul Hyung?" pekik tertahan Yunho ketika melihat Heechul masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Heechul pun tidak kalah terkejut mengetahui jika Dokter Yunho yang dimaksud adalah Yunho. Teman lamanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu" sapa Heechul secara natural, sedikit rasa cangung. Tapi Heechul mencoba biasa saja.

"Aku terkejut, ternyata Mingyu adalah putramu." Ucap Yunho dengan nada masih terkejut.

"Eomma mengenal Dokter Yunho?" tanya Jongin penasaran

"Hm. Hanya teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu" jawab Heechul seadanya, Yunho hanya menatap Heechul dengan sedih.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan, agar Yunho berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Karena Heechul sedikit cangung.

"Dari CT Scan Mingyu, salah satu bagian otak Mingyu cedera" ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan hasil laporannya

Heechul dan Jongin terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho

"Lalu... Apakah Mingyu baik – baik saja dengan cedera itu?" tanya Heechul sedikit gemetar

Yunho tersenyum menenangkan seorang Eomma yang ada didepannya

"Mingyu baik – baik saja. Hanya saja dia akan kesulitan dalam berbicara. Mingyu masih bisa menulis, membaca, mendengar dan memahami kata – kata. Badannya juga tidak lumpuh. Yang dialami Mingyu hanya kesulitan dalam berbicara saja"

"Apakah Dongsaeng saya bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja. Mingyu anak yang kuat, maka dari itu dia hanya butuh Rehabilitasi saja. Kalau Mingyu mau berusaha maka dia bisa berbicara lagi seperti dulu. Dia hanya butuh istirahat, kasih sayang dan kekuatan semangat dari keluarga. Agar dia semangat untuk menjalani Rehabilitasi ini."

"Apakah Rehabilitasi ini membutuhkan waktu lama?" tanya Heechul

"Tergantung bagaimana kemauan Mingyu untuk bisa berbicara lagi. Kalau keinginan untuk cepat sembuh itu ada, maka hasilnya akan bisa dilihat dengan cepat dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tapi jika tidak ada semangat dari Mingyu, maka Rehabilitasi ini tidak akan ada gunanya. Maka dari itu dukungan semangat dari keluarga dan kasih sayang yang melimpah sangat dibutuhkan oleh Mingyu sekarang. aku akan berusaha juga untuk membantu kesembuhan Mingyu."

Heechul dan Jongin bernafas lega karena kondisi Mingyu bisa disembuhkan.

"Terimakasih Yunho-ah. Kami benar – benar membutuhkan bantuan mu."

"Tapi ingat pesan ku. Kasih sayang dan dorongan semangat dari keluarga lah yang lebih penting dari pada bantuan ku."

Heechul dan Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho

"Baik, Yunho-ah. Terimakasih."

Heechul dan Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Heechul berhenti sejenak dan menatap Yunho yang tengah duduk.

"Bisakah aku minta sesuatu darimu? Hanya permintaan seorang teman lama." Kata Heechul penuh harap

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya "Apa itu Hyung?"

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kau bertemu denganku. Aku ingin kau merahasikannya pertemuan kita"

Mendengar permintaan Heechul, Yunho memakhluminya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun jika kau bertemu denganmu."

Heechul tersenyum "Terimakasih"

Ketika hendak membuka pintu, mereka sedikit heran mendengar isak tangis dari balik pintu.

Heechul terkejut ketika membuka pintu mendapati Wonwoo berjongkok didepan pintu sambil menangis. Soonyoung sibuk menenangkan Wonwoo yang tidak berhenti menangis.

"Mianhae. Mingyu. Mianhae." Rancau Wonwoo

Heechul tersenyum, lalu ikut berjongkok didepan Wonwoo. Dengan gerakan lembut, Heechul mengangkat wajah Wonwoo.

"Jangan menangis, Wonu. Mingyu akan baik – baik saja."

"Maaf, Ahjumma. Aku membuat Mingyu tidak dapat berbicara. Maafkan aku"

Heechul memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. Menenangkan seseorang yang Spesial bagi anak bungsungnya.

"Ujimma. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu diakhwatirkan. Mingyu akan sembuh. Mingyu jauh akan merasa sedih dan merasa bersalah jika tidak bisa menyelamatmu tadi. Dan kau lah yang berada disituasi ini. Aku yakin Mingyu tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri."

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Wonwoo sambil tersenyum

"Kau mau membantu Mingyu untuk sembuh?" tanya Heechul, Wonwoo mengangguk

"Kalau begitu bantu kami untuk membuat Mingyu sembuh. Karena aku yakin kekuatan terbesar Mingyu ada padamu. Beri dia semangat, beri dia kasih sayang maka dia akan cepat sembuh. Karena obat paling hebat didunia adalah semangat dari dirinya sendiri."

"Kau tahu Wonie, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu kuat." Ucap Jongin menambahi sambil tersenyum kepada Wonwoo dengan nada jahil, hal itu membuat wajah Wonwoo sedikit memerah

"Jongin benar. Kekuatan cinta itu lebih menakjubkan dari obat manapun." Ucap Heechul menggoda Wonwoo.

Hal itu membuat semua orang terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya karena malu

"Aigo. Kau manis sekali." Ucap Heechul sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam Wonwoo.

"Jadi, aku meminta bantuan dari mu untuk kesembuhan Mingyu."

Heechul menghapus air mata Wonwoo yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sambil tersenyum. Heechul membantu Wonwoo berdiri. Lalu memeluknya.

"Gomawo" ucap Heechul lalu mencium kening Wonwoo.

Derap langkah tiba – tiba terdengar di pendengaran mereka, semua orang melihat Taeyang dan Minho berjalan kearah mereka. Dengan langkah takut Taeyang dan Minho membungkuk kearah Wonwoo dan juga Heechul

"Maaf kan kami, karena kamilah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini" ucap Taeyang sesal

"Jika waktu itu aku tidak berlari, maka kami tidak akan menabrak Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu tidak terjatuh dari tangga" jelas Minho

Heechul menghampiri mereka berdua, lalu menepuk pundak keduanya

"Itu hanya kecelakaan. Kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Karena tidak ada yang mengharapkan Kecelakaan ini terjadi. Jadi hal ini sebagai pembelajaran agar kalian bisa berhati – hati lagi" nasehat Heechul.

"Ada yang mengharapkannya. Ada yang merencanakan agar kecelakaan ini terjadi. Jika bukan karena JongUp kami tidak akan menyebabkan kejadian ini. Maafkan kami Wonwoo, Mingyu. Kami benar – benar minta maaf" batin Taeyang menyesal sambil menatap Wonwoo

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo-ya. Maaf kan kami yang tidak bisa menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya padamu. Kami memang pengecut" batin Minho sambil menatap sedih kearah Wonwoo.

"Sekali lagi Maaf kan Kami." Ujar Taeyang dan Minho secara bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badannya penuh penyesalan.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

2 hari setelah sadar, Mingyu sudah mulai di Rehabilitasi. Selama 2 hari itu pula Wonwoo selalu menemani Mingyu Rehabilitasi. Hal itu membuat Mingyu menjadi semangat untuk menjalani pengobatan untuk kesembuhannya.

"Sekarang perhatikan gerakan Mulutmu sambil melihat cermin dan ucapakan kata – kata pendek untuk berlatih" perintah Yunho pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menuruti perintah Yunho. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya sambil melihat cermin

"Bagus seperti itu."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Yunho.

"Untuk hari ini coba belajarlah untuk menggerakkan mulutmu dengan melihat cermin. Hari ini aku ada operasi penting, jadi belajarlah dengan yang lain. Kau sudah mengerti poin – poinnya kan?" tanya Yunho memastikan

Mingyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang. Jika ada apa – apa lekas beritahu aku atau dokter Zhoumi."

Yunho meninggalkan ruang rawat Mingyu, meninggalkan Mingyu dengan yang lain minus Heechul.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu, dan duduk di samping ranjang Mingyu.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Wonwoo sambil membelai lembut luka Mingyu

Mingyu tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Wonwoo, lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dengan sigap dia mengambil kertas dan Polpoin.

 _Aku baik – baik saja, hyung. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir._

Setelah menuliskannya, Mingyu memperlihatkan pada Wonwoo

"Mian." Ucap Wonwoo sedih

 _Sudah berapa kali kau minta maaf selama 2 hari ini? Aku sudah memberitahumu, aku tidak akan pernah penyesal menyelamatkanmu. Aku pasti tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika waktu itu aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dan melihatmu yang mengalami hal seperti ini._

"Gomawo"

Mingyu tersenyum sambil membelai lembut pipi Wonwoo. Mereka berdua memandang satu sama lain.

"Sekarang waktunya Mingyu harus belajar!" suara Jongin mengagetkan kedua orang yang saling bertatapan itu.

"Ya, Jongin-ah. Kau merusak moment bahagia mereka." Protes Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sambil melihat adegan yang romantis dihadapannya.

"Kalau mereka seperti itu terus, Mingyu tidak akan belajar."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Mingyu hanya bisa merengut melihat hyung-nya merusak moment bahagianya bersama Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo gerakkan mulutmu sambil menghadap cermin" perintah Wonwoo

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

 _Aku tidak ingin menghadap cermin. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi cerminku._

Melihat tulisan Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini, Mingyu bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Itulah yang dipikirkan Wonwoo

"ANDWE!" tolak Wonwoo, hal itu membuat Mingyu merengut lucu. Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan Mingyu meraih pinggang Wonwoo dan menariknya agar duduk disampingnya.

"Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Wonwoo terkejut

"Ya, Mingyu jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" pekikan suara Jun membuat semua orang terkekeh pelan.

"Lepaskan, Mingyu!" perintah Wonwoo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Malah mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Wonwoo.

 _ **Kalau begitu bantu kami untuk membuat Mingyu sembuh. Karena aku yakin kekuatan terbesar Mingyu ada padamu. Beri dia semangat, beri dia kasih sayang maka dia akan cepat sembuh. Karena obat paling hebat didunia adalah semangat dari dirinya sendiri.**_

Ucapan Heechul teringat kembali di ingatan Wonwoo, hal itu membuatnya memakhlumi sifat manja Mingyu yang sekarang.

Wonwoo menghelai nafasnya pelan

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi cerminmu. Kau harus benar – benar belajar. Jika tidak aku tidak akan menemanimu lagi." Ucap Wonwoo tegas

Hal itu membuat Mingyu mengangguk dengan semangat sambil tersenyum. Melihat Mingyu tersenyum membuat Wonwoo ikut tersenyum

"Baiklah. Sekarang gerakkan mulutmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu" perintah Wonwoo.

"Sa...rang...hae...yo" Mingyu mengucapkan dengan pelan dan terbata – bata, karena memang Mingyu kesulitan dalam berbicara.

Wonwoo tersenyum menanggapinya sambil mencubit pipi kanan Mingyu, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, sekarang ucapakan kata – kata pendek"

"Won...woo...h..yu...ng"

Kali ini Wonwoo mencubit kedua pipi Mingyu dengan gemas.

"Belajar yang benar, Minggoo. Kalau kau tidak belajar yang benar aku benar – benar tidak akan membantumu." Ancam Wonwoo gemas. Wonwoo sangat gemas melihat bagaimana Mingyu bisa berbuat seperti itu sedangkan keadaannya benar – benar membutuhkan pemulihan.

Ancaman Wonwoo membuat Mingyu merengut dan membuat yang lainnya terkekeh pelan.

"Sekarang belajarlah yang benar. Jangan merajuk terus. Kalau kau mau belajar dengan sungguh – sungguh, aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk mu." Ucap Wonwoo antusias, mencoba memberikan sebuah pancingan untuk Mingyu

Dengan sigap Mingyu meraih kertas dan polpoin

 _ **Apa hadiahnya?**_

"Kau mau tahu?" goda Wonwoo,

Mingyu mengangguk dengan cepat

"Kau harus berjanji akan belajar dengan sungguh – sungguh"

Mingyu tersenyum senang sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Wonwoo, Wonwoo tersenyum lembut dan menautkan jarinya kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Mingyu.

"Kau sudah berjanji, jadi jangan pernah melanggarnya." Wonwoo memperingatkan Mingyu, yang langsung dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Mingyu

"Sekarang tutup matamu" perintah Wonwoo

Mingyu sedikit bingung, tapi tetap menuruti perintah Wonwoo.

Melihat bagaimana Mingyu menuruti perintahnya membuat Wonwoo tersenyum. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan Wonwoo mendekatkan diri pada Mingyu dan...

CUP

Mencium pipi Mingyu lembut, tindakan Wonwoo membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu memekik tertahan. Termasuk Mingyu yang tiba – tiba membuka matanya dan membelalakkan matanya terkejut merasakan jika Wonwoo menciumnya.

"Aku sudah memberi hadiah. Jadi kau juga harus menepati janjimu untuk sungguh – sungguh belajar" ucap Wonwoo setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Mingyu. Mingyu yang hanya diam saja, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia masih Syok dengan kejadian barusan.

"Kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menguncangkan badan Mingyu berlahan, dengan gerakan kaku Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus belajar!" perintah Wonwoo.

Dengan wajah jahil, Mingyu menunjuk bibirnya sambil memajukannya kearah Wonwoo. Berniat menggoda. Hal itu mampu membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah.

"Belajar yang benar!" ucap Wonwoo tegas sambil mendorong wajah Mingyu dengan telunjuknya untuk menjauh darinya

Mingyu merengut sambil terus memajukan wajahnya.

"Kim Mingyu, jangan memancing emosiku!"

Wonwoo sudah mulai jengkel dengan kejailan Mingyu, Mingyu tetap menggoda Wonwoo hingga empat siku – siku muncul dikepala Wonwoo

"YA, KIM MINGYU" Teriak Wonwoo menggema di ruangan itu

 **SKIP TIME*****

Sudah 2 bulan Mingyu di Rehabilitasi dan selama 2 bulan pula, Wonwoo selalu menemani Mingyu bolak balik kerumah sakit. Hubungan mereka pun semakin dekat dan romantis. Namun belum ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo setiap kali Mingyu mengatakan cinta padanya. Sampai Mingyu sudah bisa berbicara dengan normal kembali.

"Hyung" panggil Mingyu ketika Wonwoo mereka sampai dirumah Mingyu setelah mereka pulang dari rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin tentang Rehabilitasi Mingyu.

"Hm" jawab Wonwoo singkat

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang duduk disampingnya

"Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa hyung tidak pernah memberikan jawaban ketika aku mengungkapkan cinta padamu? Apa hyung memang tidak pernah mencintaiku? Apa hyung menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng kecil hyung yang dulu?" Mingyu memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi – tubi pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum sambil mendengarkan

"Kau mau mendengarkan jawaban yang sebenarnya?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku akan menerima apapun jawabannya. Asalkan kau memberikannya dengan alasan yang masuk akal"

"Aku sangat ingin menjawab semua ungkapan cintamu itu, Mingyu-ah. Sangat ingin. Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti mu. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai Minggoo lagi, walaupun kenyataannya kau dongsaeng kecil yang ku inginkan dulu. Tapi rasa sayangku terhadapamu dulu sudah berubah menjadi cinta."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menerima cintaku?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan menatap Mingyu

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan jika aku menolakmu?" tanya Wonwoo

Sekarang Mingyu yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung, lalu Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jangan menyela pembicaraan orang, kau kebiasaan!" peringat Wonwoo sambil merengut, Mingyu hanya diam saja mendengarnya

"Aku sangat ingin menerima cintamu. Tapi..." Wonwoo menghelai nafasnya

"Tapi aku belum bisa melakukannya, selama Soonyoung masih belum menemukan cintanya"

"Soonyoung hyung?" tanya Mingyu memastikan

"Hm, Soonyoung. aku memikirkan kebahagian Soonyoung, Mingyu-ah. Selama 2 bulan ini aku melihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Soonyoung dan juga cintanya pada Seokmin. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa membohongi perasaannya pada Seokmin. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintai Seokmin."

"Bagaimana hyung tahu kalau Soonyoung hyung sangat mencintai Seokmin?"

"Karena selalu aku tahu, dia selalu memperhatikan Seokmin diam – diam sambil menatapnya sendu. Apalagi ketika melihat Seokmin bersama dengan Jisoo hyung, Soonyoung tersenyum pedih. Itu yang kulihat."

"Jisoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu memastikan

"Hm. Jisoo hyung. Putra dari dokter Yunho."

"Ah, aku memang mendengar bahwa Seokmin selama 2 bulan ini menjadi dekat dengan Jisoo Sunbae. Bagaimana Hyung bisa mengenal Jisoo Sunbae?"

"Karena waktu kecil aku selalu bertemu dan bermain dengannya saat dirumah sakit. Dia selalu menemaniku ketika Soonyoung tidak bisa menemaniku bermain."

"Dirumah sakit? Selalu bertemu? Siapa yang sakit hyung?" tanya Mingyu penasaran

"Nega." Jawab Wonwoo singkat

"Hyung? Hyung pernah masuk rumah sakit? Kenapa?" ucap Mingyu terkejut

"Setiap Minggu entah bagaimana aku selalu masuk rumah sakit. Aku tidak mengetahui penyakitku. Tapi sebelum aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah sembuh. Sangat sehat. Seolah – olah aku terlahir kembali."

"Hyung yakin, sekarang hyung baik – baik saja?" tanya Mingyu memastikan

"Hm. Sangat baik." Jawab Wonwoo tegas.

Wonwoo tersenyum mengingat masa – masa itu membuatnya bisa menghargai kesempatan hidup yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

"Aku sangat memikirkan kebahagiaan Soonyoung." ucap Wonwoo tiba – tiba, membuat Mingyu menatapnya

"Soonyoung selalu berusaha membahagiakanku, melindungiku, menyayangiku dan menjadi hyung yang baik untukku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa berbuat banyak untuknya. Aku ingin sekali saja aku melihat wajah bahagianya itu. Wajah yang benar – benar bahagia."

"Tapi yang ku lihat selama ini, Soonyoung hyung akan bahagia jika bersama denganmu."

"Bukan itu, Mingyu-ah. Wajah bahagia Soonyoung ketika bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana bahagianya Soonyoung bersama orang yang dicintainya. Untuk itu aku berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak bahagia sendiri. Selama ini aku melihat hanya aku yang bahagia, tapi tidak dengan Soonyoung. aku ingin bersama – sama merasakan kebahagian yang sama dengan Soonyoung. karena itu ketika Soonyoung menemukan cintanya, maka aku pasti akan bahagia ketika bersamamu. Karena aku dan Soonyoung juga merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Aku tidak ingin egois dengan bahagia sendirian."

"Tapi kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku yang selalu memikirkanmu yang akan menolakku" ucap Mingyu sedikit kecewa

Wonwoo tersenyum menatap Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai lembut pipi Mingyu.

"Selama hatiku tidak berubah untukmu, apakah itu tidak cukup untukmu Mingyu-ah?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap mata Mingyu dengan lembut, begitu pula sebaliknya

"Karena aku yakin, aku tidak bisa menyukai dan mencintai orang lain seperti yang kurasakan terhadapmu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mencubit pipi Mingyu dengan gemas, Mingyu tersenyum dengan perasaan Lega.

Dengan perasaan senang, Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Saranghae."

Wonwoo tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Mingyu

"Kau mau menunggu sampai Soonyoung bahagia kan. Sampai dia juga merasakan apa yang sekarang kita rasakan. Karena aku tidak ingin hanya aku yang bahagia. Aku ingin melihat saudara ku juga bahagia."

"Tentu hyung. Selama hati hyung hanya untukku. Dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku akan menunggu."

Wonwoo tersenyum kembali sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Mingyu.

"Gomawo, Minggoo. Nado saranghae." Ucap Wonwoo dalam hati penuh kelegaan

"Kau sudah pulang, Mingyu-ah." Suara Heechul membuat pelukan kedua orang itu terlepas dengan spontan.

Heechul yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum jail kearah dua orang tersebut, Wonwoo yang menunduk malu sedangkan Mingyu yang sedikit kesal karena momentnya dengan Wonwoo dirusak oleh Eommanya.

"Mian. Eomma tidak bermaksud mengganggu moment kalian." ucap Heechul dengan tatapan jailnya

"Aniya. Ahjumma. Tidak apa – apa." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada yang malu

Heechul tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Wonu. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Ahjumma. Itu sedikit asing ditelingaku. Sudah ku bilang panggil Eomma kan." Ujar Heechul sambil membelai lembut rambut hitam Wonwoo

Wonwoo tersenyum, sambil mengangguk.

Heechul ikut tersenyum melihat Wonwoo tersenyum, dengan gerakan lembut Heechul membelai wajah Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan Mingyu menyadari hal itu

"Kenapa Eomma menatap Wonwoo hyung seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Heechul yang sadar segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Wonwoo.

"Tatapan yang bagaimana?" tanya Heechul sambil duduk disamping Wonwoo

"Tatapan rasa bersalah." jawab Mingyu, jawaban Mingyu membuat Heechul sedikit terkejut

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku tidak menatap Wonwoo seperti itu." Jawab Heechul sedikit gelisah

"Eomma gelisah. Eomma tidak bisa membohongiku. Apa yang Eomma sembunyikan dariku? Apa Eomma pernah melakukan sesuatu pada Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu sedikit terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo reflek mencubit perutnya keras

"AWW, sakit Hyung!" pekik Mingyu sambil mengusap perutnya yang baru saja dicubit penuh kasih sayang oleh Wonwoo.

"Heechul Eomma tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada ku, Mingyu. Jaga ucapanmu!" peringat Wonwoo sambil mendelikkan matanya kearah Mingyu. Hal itu membuat Mingyu sedikit merengut dan membuat Heechul terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kau mengetahui satu rahasia yang aku sembunyikan selama 17 tahun ini." ucapan Heechul yang tiba – tiba membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo menatap kearahnya.

"Rahasia apa Eomma?" tanya Mingyu penasaran

"Kau ingat cerita tentang namja yang ku cintai sampai aku perpisah dengan Appamu dan mengaku – ngakukan jika kau adalah anak namja itu karena aku sangat mencintainya?" tanya Heechul mencoba mengingatkan kembali memori dimana kebenaran keluarga terungkap.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kompak menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Istri dari namja itu adalah dongsaeng angkatku. Aku membawanya dari panti asuhan agar aku mempunyai saudara. Karena aku dulu hanya hidup sendiri dengan Halmoni."

"Dongsaeng angkat Eomma? Eomma punya Dongsaeng?" tanya Mingyu memastikan pendengarannya

"Hm. Aku mempunyai Dongsaeng. Dia sangat manis. Makanya aku menyukainya ketika melihatnya pertama kali di panti asuhan. Ketika beranjak dewasa, kami tumbuh bersama – sama dan dia semakin manis. Sangat manis. Matanya indahnya membuat semua orang jatuh cinta dan sayang padanya, termasuk namja yang ku cintai. Tapi sayangnya namja itu tidak pernah mencintaiku. Dia hanya menganggapku sekedar Hyung yang baik untuknya. Hal itu membuat ku marah dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya dan dongsaengku pergi dari kehidupanku untuk selamanya."

"Apa yang Eomma lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan hati – hati

Heechul tersenyum pahit kearah Wonwoo dan Mingyu

"Aku hampir membunuhnya ketika dia sedang mengandung."

Reflek Mingyu dan Wonwoo memekik terkejut

"Eomma? Hampir membunuh?" ucap Mingyu sambil menatap Eommanya tidak percaya

"Kau percaya, Aku pernah melakukan hal itu?" tanya Heechul pada kedua anak didepannya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo menggeleng secara bersamaan.

Heechul tersenyum

"Aku juga tidak percaya, bahwa dulu aku sangat kejam hingga hampir membunuh seorang Ibu, seorang dongsaeng dan bayi yang tidak bersalah. Tapi kenyataannya, Aku pernah melakukan hal itu. Aku sangat marah waktu itu. Walaupun Aku sudah menikah dan memiliki Jongin, Aku tidak pernah terima hal itu. Tapi setelah itu aku sadar akan rasa bersalah yang amat besar padanya. Dia tidak pernah membenciku, dia memaafkan kesalahan apapun yang pernah aku lakukan untuknya. Tapi tidak dengan namja yang ku cintai. Dia sangat membenci ku, tidak akan pernah memaafkan ku, sampai dia membawa jauh dongsaeng ku. Sejak saat itu aku merasa bersalah pada dongsaeng ku. Dia selalu bisa memaafkan karena menurut ku hatinya sangat bersih dan juga putih, dia sangat polos dan baik hati, aku sadar hal itulah yang disukai oleh semua orang yang tidak akan pernah aku miliki."

"Bagimana cara Eomma ingin membunuhnya?" tanya Mingyu ingin tahu

"Aku mendengar bahwa kandungannya sangat lemah, dia beresiko meninggal jika ada komplikasi pada kandungannya. Dia tidak boleh stress ataupun tertekan. Hal itulah yang ku manfaatkan untuk melenyapkannya. Ketika usia kandungannya 7 bulan aku menemuinya dan membuat dia tertekan secara Psikologis. Dia memang mengalami komplikasi tapi dokter yang menanganinya berhasil menyelamatkan hidupnya. Appa mu bilang, apapun cara yang ku gunakan untuk menghancurkannya tidak akan pernah berhasil selama Tuhan masih melindunginya. "

Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya kearah Heechul. Heechul yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi, dengan gerakan lembut Heechul membelai rambut dan wajah Wonwoo.

"Dan entah kenapa jika melihat Wonwoo atau Soonyoung, aku jadi teringat dongsaengku. Mata indah kalian sangat mirip dengannya. Rasa bersalah itu muncul ketika melihat salah satu dari mereka."

"Eomma tidak mencoba mencarinya dan meminta maaf lagi?" tanya Mingyu

"Ani. Aku tidak berani lagi menemuinya. Aku sudah sangat merasa bersalah padanya."

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama dongsaeng Eomma?" tanya Wonwoo

"Namanya adalah ..."

 **DRET DRET DRET**

Tiba – tiba Handphone Wonwoo bergetar, hal itu membuat cerita Heechul terpotong

Wonwoo melihat layar Handphonenya, melihat siapa yang menelponnya Wonwoo segera mengangkatnya

"Yebseyo"

"..."

"Ne, Eomma. Aku akan segera pulang. Mingyu sudah ada dirumah. Dia sudah baik – baik saja"

"..."

"Tidak perlu Eomma. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"..."

"Ne, Arraseyo."

"..."

Wonwoo mematikan handphonenya ketika Eommanya mengakhiri pembicaraannya

"Mianhae, Heechul Eomma. Aku harus segera pulang. Eomma baru saja menelpon."

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan mengantarmu. Mingyu tidak bisa mengantarmu karena dia harus istirahat."

"Tidak perlu Eomma. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Wonwoo secara halus

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ini sudah malam. Dan aku yakin sudah tidak ada Bus. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Heechul sambil menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di meja. Mobil yang baru digunakan oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo tadi saat dirumah sakit

"Kajja." Ajak Heechul, Wonwoo hanya bisa menurut apa kata Heechul

 ****SKIP TIME****

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" tanya Heechul ketika sudah ada dihalaman rumah Wonwoo

"Ne, Eomma. Sekarang Eomma harus mampir dulu kerumah. Aku akan mengenalkan Eomma pada Eommaku."

"Tidak, Wonie. Ini sudah malam."

"Sekarang aku yang memaksa Eomma. Hanya sebentar Eomma. Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Wonwoo mengulang ucapan Heechul. Hal itu membuat Heechul tertawa.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar ya. Takut mengganggu istirahat Eomma dan Appamu."

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan natusias.

Ketika mereka keluar dari mobil, Wonwoo melihat Donghae keluar dari rumah

"Eomma" panggil Wonwoo senang

"Kau baru pulang, kenapa..." ucapan Donghae terputus ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dan menatapnya terkejut.

Donghae juga terkejut ketika melihatnya semakin mendekat kearahnya, Donghae mencoba mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Eomma, kenalkan. Ini Eommanya Mingyu. Heechul Eomma." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menarik tangan Heechul untuk lebih dekat kearah mereka, hal itu membuat Donghae sangat terkejut.

Donghae terkejut karena menyadari jika penglihatannya tidak salah.

"Hee... chul... hyung" ucap Donghae terbata sambil menatap terkejut kearah sosok yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Dong...hae"

 **TBC**

 **Apakah Heechul dan Donghae sudah saling mengenal? Apalah mereka mempunyai hubungan? Hubungan apakah itu?**

 **Bagaimana dengan cinta Soonyoung? dan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo?**

 **Waaahhh... sepertinya aku sangat amat lama tidak update ya? Maaf kan Daku para Reader tercinta. Maaf sekali...#kalian mau memaafkan aku kan?#T_T Tolong maafkan aku**

 **Penasaran?**

 **Chapter ini kepanjangan ya? Kayaknya iya ya... wkwkkwkwkw. Mianhae jika kepanjangan.**

Bagaimana chapter 12 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Moment Meanienya?

Seoksoonnya?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 11, makasih banget yaaaaa... **Jeon Baekhyun48** **,** **reminie** **,** **meaniemeanie** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **XiayuweLiu** **,** **meanietrash07** **,** **DongMinChan** **,** **Sebutsajafans** **,** **alwayztora** **,** **beanie** **,** **memegyu** **,** **Babychickjojang** **,** **17karat** Responnya, ditunggu Review kalian,

Suka ketawa sendiri waktu baca komentar para reader yang lucu-lucu#plak#ditabok reader#.

Di chapter 12 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. hehehehehe

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan **review** nya ya untuk chapter 12 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader **Jeon Baekhyun48** **,** **reminie** **,** **meaniemeanie** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **XiayuweLiu** **,** **meanietrash07** **,** **DongMinChan** **,** **Sebutsajafans** **,** **alwayztora** **,** **beanie** **,** **memegyu** **,** **Babychickjojang** **,** **17karat** yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	14. Chapter 14

"Eomma" panggil Wonwoo senang

"Kau baru pulang, kenapa..." ucapan Donghae terputus ketika melihat seseorang yang keluar dari mobil dan menatapnya terkejut.

Donghae juga terkejut ketika melihatnya semakin mendekat kearahnya, Donghae mencoba mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Eomma, kenalkan. Ini Eommanya Mingyu. Heechul Eomma." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menarik tangan Heechul untuk lebih dekat kearah mereka, hal itu membuat Donghae sangat terkejut.

Donghae terkejut karena menyadari jika penglihatannya tidak salah.

"Hee... chul... hyung" ucap Donghae terbata sambil menatap terkejut kearah sosok yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Dong...hae"

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **13**

"Hae, kenapa lama sekali membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo?" suara Kibum membuat Heechul terkejut

Donghae masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, sosok yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Kibum sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok Heechul berdiri dihalaman rumahnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kau..." ucap Kibum tidak percaya, wajah Kibum yang semula biasa saja menjadi mengeras tiba – tiba ketika melihat Heechul.

Dan ekspresi itu semakin terlihat tegas ketika melihat tangan Wonwoo menggenggam lengan Heechul

"UNTUK APA KAU KESINI?" Teriakan penuh amarah Kibum membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keninganya ketika menyadari perubahan ekspresi kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa dan Eomma sudah mengenal Heechul Eomma?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada polos

Mendengar Wonwoo memanggil dengan sebutan 'Eomma' membuat kemarahan Kibum memuncak, dengan gerakan kasar Kibum menarik Wonwoo untuk menjauh dari Heechul

"Siapa yang kau panggil Eomma, Wonie? Kau hanya boleh memanggil Eomma hanya pada Eommamu dan pada Eomma – Eomma yang lain kecuali dia." ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk Heechul dengan marah.

"Ada apa Appa? Kenapa Appa marah?" tanya Wonwoo heran

"Jadi Wonwoo... adalah anak... kalian?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Heechul hyung... Heechul hyung..." panggil Donghae terbata, dengan gerakan pelan Donghae maju hendak memeluk Heechul tapi gerakan itu terhenti ketika tangan Kibum menghalanginya untuk mendekat kearah Heechul.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mendekatinya, hae. Tidak akan pernah." Ucap Kibum penuh penekanan.

"Kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku, Kibum-ah." Ucapan Heechul membuat Kibum menatapnya nyalang

"JANGAN HARAP AKU MELUPAKAN APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA MEREKA. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH" sentak Kibum penuh amarah.

Sentakan Kibum membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Dia tidak pernah melihat Appa-nya marah sekalipun. Suara keras Kibum membuat Soonyoung keluar dari rumah, melihat apa yang terjadi diluar

"Ada apa Eomma? Suara Appa terdengar sampai kamarku" tanya Soonyoung sambil berdiri disamping Donghae. Donghae hanya menatap Soonyoung penuh air mata, dan itu membuat Soonyoung terkejut.

"Appa kenapa marah? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Appa marah pada Heechul Eomma?"

"Kibum-ah. Aku sudah mengakui kesalahanku. Aku minta maaf atas semuanya." Ucap Heechul dengan nada sedih,

Hal itu hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman sinis oleh Kibum dan hal itu membuat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Appa-nya bisa seperti itu. Setahu mereka Appa-nya adalah Appa paling lembut di dunia.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran

"Appa dan Eomma sudah mengenal Heechul Eomma?" tanya Wonwoo

"Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah orang yang ada dihadapan kalian adalah seorang iblis berkulitkan manusia. Seorang iblis yang tidak akan memiliki belas kasihan terhadap siapapun bahkan keluarganya sendiri."

"Apa maksudnya? Apa yang dilakukan Heechul Eomma? Heechul Eomma sangat baik, Appa." Ucap Wonwoo menjelaskan apa yang selama ini dia rasakan terhadap sosok Eomma yang berdiri dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Wow! Kau berhasil menaruh prasangka baik pada anak – anakku ternyata. Kau masih sangat licik seperti dulu. Tidak akan pernah berubah." Ucap Kibum sinis

Ucapan sinis Kibum dimakhlumi oleh Heechul atas apa yang pernah dulu dia lakukan.

"Appa, jawab bertanyanku! Kenapa Appa marah? Dan apa yang dilakukan Heechul Eomma?" tanya Wonwoo

"Kau mau tahu apa yang telah iblis itu lakukan pada kalian?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Wonwoo, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar kata 'KALIAN'.

"Heechul Eomma tidak melakukan apapun pada kami, Appa. Dia selalu baik pada kami." Soonyoung mencoba membantu menjawab pertanyaan Appanya.

"Baik katamu? APA ADA ORANG BAIK YANG INGIN MEMBUNUH SEORANG IBU DAN BAYI DALAM KANDUNGANNYA SAMBIL TERTAWA?" sentak Kibum dengan keras.

"Apa maksud Appa?" tanya Soonyoung semakin tidak mengerti

"Orang yang kalian bilang baik. ORANG YANG SEDANG BERDIRI DIHADAPAN KALIAN ADALAH ORANG YANG PENAH INGIN MEMBUNUH EOMMA-MU DAN KALIAN YANG MASIH ADA DALAM KANDUNGAN." Ucap Kibum penuh amarah

Ucapan Kibum membuat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo terkejut. Sangat amat terkejut. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menatap Heechul.

"Tidak Mungkin. Appa Bohong!" ucap Wonwoo tidak percaya

"Untuk apa Appa berbohong padamu, Wonie. Tidak ada gunanya." Ucap Kibum dengan nada lelah

"Heechul Eomma sangat baik, dia tidak mungkin tega melakukan itu." Soonyoung menambahkan

"Ani, Soonyoung-ah. Aku memang pernah melakukan itu pada Eommamu"

Pengakuan Heechul membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sangat terkejut.

"Aku pernah hampir membunuh Eommamu dan bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka jika bayi itu telah tumbuh dengan sangat sehat sekarang. Dua bayi yang sangat manis telah tumbuh dengan baik" ucap Heechul sambil mengulurkan kedua tanganya untuk menyentuh Soonyoung dan Wonwoo

Tapi dengan gerakan cepat Kibum menahannya

"Jangan penah menyentuh mereka dengan tangan kotormu itu." Ucap Kibum datar.

Donghae yang tadi hanya diam saja menatap Heechul dengan penuh rasa rindu. Mencoba menenangkan Kibum yang penuh dengan amarah

"Kibum-ah, ini sudah 17 tahun berlalu. Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkan Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae lembut

"Tidak akan pernah." Jawab Kibum singkat dan cepat

"Jadi... Eommaku adalah... Dongsaeng Heechul Eomma yang tadi Eomma ceritakan padaku dan Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan ketika rentetan kata – kata dan pengakuan yang sudah dikatakan oleh Heechul dan Kibum membuatnya sadar akan sebuah fakta yang mengejutkannya.

"Ne, Eomma kalian adalah Dongsaeng ku." Jawab Heechul

"Tapi tidak lagi sejak kau ingin melenyapkannya dari dunia ini." bantah Kibum cepat.

"Dan tadi aku mendengar nama Mingyu disebut. Jadi Mingyu adalah anakmu?" tanya Kibum menyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Jadi namja yang dicintai oleh Heechul Eomma adalah..." ucap Wonwoo tertahan ketika mengetahui jika namja itu adalah Appanya sendiri.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja terungkap, mereka tidak menyangka jika Eomma dan Appanya memiliki masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan jika diingat.

" _Tidak Jongin. Waktu itu Eomma hanya ingin mengakui jika anak yang Eomma kandung adalah anak dari namja itu. Bukan anak dari Appa kalian. karena Eomma tidak bisa melupakannya walaupun Eomma sudah menikah dan punya kau."_

" _Kau ingat cerita tentang namja yang ku cintai sampai aku perpisah dengan Appamu dan mengaku – ngakukan jika kau adalah anak namja itu karena aku sangat mencintainya?"_

" _Istri dari namja itu adalah dongsaeng angkatku. Aku membawanya dari panti asuhan agar aku mempunyai saudara. Karena aku dulu hanya hidup sendiri dengan Halmoni."_

" _Hm. Aku mempunyai Dongsaeng. Dia sangat manis. Makanya aku menyukainya ketika melihatnya pertama kali di panti asuhan. Ketika beranjak dewasa, kami tumbuh bersama – sama dan dia semakin manis. Sangat manis. Mata indahnya membuat semua orang jatuh cinta dan sayang padanya, termasuk namja yang ku cintai. Tapi sayangnya namja itu tidak pernah mencintaiku. Dia hanya menganggapku sekedar Hyung yang baik untuknya. Hal itu membuat ku marah dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya dan dongsaengku pergi dari kehidupanku untuk selamanya."_

" _Aku hampir membunuhnya ketika dia sedang mengandung."_

" _Aku juga tidak percaya, bahwa dulu aku sangat kejam hingga hampir membunuh seorang Ibu, seorang dongsaeng dan bayi yang tidak bersalah. Tapi kenyataannya, Aku pernah melakukan hal itu. Aku sangat marah waktu itu. Walaupun Aku sudah menikah dan memiliki Jongin, Aku tidak pernah terima hal itu. Tapi setelah itu aku sadar akan rasa bersalah yang amat besar padanya. Dia tidak pernah membenciku, dia memaafkan kesalahan apapun yang pernah aku lakukan untuknya. Tapi tidak dengan namja yang ku cintai. Dia sangat membenci ku, tidak akan pernah memaafkan ku, sampai dia membawa jauh dongsaeng ku. Sejak saat itu aku merasa bersalah pada dongsaeng ku. Dia selalu bisa memaafkan karena menurut ku hatinya sangat bersih dan juga putih, dia sangat polos dan baik hati, aku sadar hal itulah yang disukai oleh semua orang yang tidak akan pernah aku miliki."_

" _Dan entah kenapa jika melihat Wonwoo atau Soonyoung, aku jadi teringat dongsaengku. Mata indah kalian sangat mirip dengannya. Rasa bersalah itu muncul ketika melihat salah satu dari mereka."_

" _Ani. Aku tidak berani lagi menemuinya. Aku sudah sangat merasa bersalah padanya."_

Semua ucapan Heechul kembali teringat diingatan Wonwoo. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo benar – benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa yang dibicarakan Heechul tadi adalah Eomma dan Appanya sendiri.

"Heechul Eomma, semua ini bohong kan?" tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya semua kenyataan yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

Heechul menatap Wonwoo penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maaf Wonie. Semua itu memang pernah aku lakukan. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa rasa bersalah itu muncul ketika aku melihatmu atau Soonyoung, karena kalian megingatkanku pada Donghae" ucap Heechul dalam hati

"Ayo masuk, kalian bisa sakit jika berada lebih lama di luar" ajak Kibum sambil menggiring Ketiga orang itu.

"Dan kau jangan pernah datang kemari atau menemui kami lagi." Ucap Kibum dingin

"Bahkan sekarang kau tidak ingin memanggilku 'hyung' dan menyebut namaku, kibum-ah" batin Heechul sedih

Keempat orang itu masuk kedalam rumah dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau

"Kibum-ah..." panggil Donghae lirih

"Ani, Hae. Tidak sekarang. Aku tidak ingin membahasanya." Potong Kibum cepat ketika dirasa Donghae ingin membicarakan tentang Heechul

"Tapi, Kibum-ah..." sanggah Donghae

"Ani, Hae. Aku tidak ingin membahasanya." Kibum berikeras dengan pediriannya

"Tapi aku ingin membahasanya Appa." Suara Wonwoo membuat Kibum, Donghae, dan Soonyoung menatapnya

"Wonwoo-ah" ucap Donghae lirih

"Aku ingin mengetahuinya secara detail, sampai rasa keingin tahuanku mengering tentang masa lalu Appa, Eomma, dan Heechul Eomma" ucap Wonwoo tegas

Kibum mengerasakan wajahnya melihat sifat kekeras kepalaan Wonwoo. Ketika Kibum hendak maju menghampiri Wonwoo, Soonyoung berdiri didepan Wonwoo. Melindungi Wonwoo, jika Appanya hilang kendali. Walaupun selama ini Kibum tidak pernah kasar pada mereka. Tapi tetap saja Soonyoung hanya antisipasi.

"Bukan hanya Wonwoo, Appa. Tapi juga aku." Ucap Soonyoung lembut

Mendengar suara lembut Soonyoung, membuat Kibum sedikit melunak.

"Kami sudah mulai beranjak dewasa Appa. Apa kami tidak bisa mengurangi beban Appa dan Eomma? Kami hanya ingin tahu rahasia besar yang selama ini Appa dan Eomma sembunyikan. Mungkin dengan Appa dan Eomma membaginya bersama kami, beban Appa dan Eomma sedikit berkurang. Kami bukan orang asing kan, Kami Anak kembar Appa dan Eomma. Jadi kami juga ingin merasakan apa yang selama ini Appa dan Eomma rasakan. Karena kita adalah keluarga." Ucap Soonyoung masih dengan nada lembut

Ucapan panjang Soonyoung membuat pertahanan Kibum hancur, melihat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo membuat amarahnya menguap entah kemana.

"Berbagilah bersama kami, Appa. Karena kami juga tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan kalian. Sepahit apapun kenyataan, jika dibagi bersama maka rasa pahit itu akan berkurang atau bisa tidak merasakannya." ucap Wonwoo lebih tenang.

"Dari cerita yang sudah Appa dan Heechul Eomma ungkapkan, aku bisa merasakaan jika hubungan kalian benar – benar sangat buruk. Bahkan ketika aku mengetahui jika Jun adalah sepupu Mingyu, maka Zhoumi Appa dan Henry Eomma mengenal Heechul Eomma kan. Begitu pula dengan Orang tua Seokmin, orang tua Woozi, dan orang tua Seungkwan. Karena kita selalu berhubungan baik, tapi kenapa kalian tidak pernah menyebutkan Heechul Eomma? Karena mungkin ada kejadian saat Eomma mengandung. Iya kan? Apa penjelasanku ada yang salah Appa?" tambah Wonwoo panjang lebar sambil memasang wajah berfikir seperti mengingat – ingat.

 _Kami adalah teman semasa saat SMA_

Ucapan Eunhyuk tiba – tiba terlintas di ingatan Soonyoung

"Mereka adalah teman masa SMA, jadi pasti mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi kenapa hanya orang tua Mingyu yang tidak ada, padahal Mingyu adalah sepupu Jun. Ini berarti memang mereka ada masalah." Ucap Soonyoung mencoba menganalisis

"Kau juga berfikiran sama denganku?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memasang wajah terkejut yang imut

"Kau juga berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Soonyoung balik pada Wonwoo dengan nada tidak percaya

"Tentu saja! Kenapa pemikiran kita selalu sama?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memasang pose berfikir

"Ya, kau lupa kalau kita kembar! Tentu saja berfikir sama karena aku memiliki ikatan batin denganmu" ucap Soonyoung sambil mencubit pipi Wonwoo

"Kau benar!" ucap Wonwoo sambil memeluk leher Soonyoung dan menempelkan pipi mereka dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Kibum dan Donghae menatap cengo kedua anak kembarnya ketika mendengar semua penjelasan panjang lebar yang mereka ucapan, mereka melihat bagaimana anak kembar itu mencoba menganalisis kejadian – kejadian yang dirasa sedikit ganjil dan juga pemikiran konyol yang terlintas dipikiran mereka. Tapi memang keganjilan itulah yang akan menjawab semua rasa penasaran kedua anak kembarnya.

Kibum akhirnya tersenyum melihat pose lucu yang kedua anaknya perlihatkan, memeluk dan saling bertatapan seolah – olah sedang memutar otaknya dan membaca pikiran masing – masing.

"Kalian sangat manis." Batin Kibum, amarahnya saat bertemu dengan Heechul tadi benar – benar hilang entah kemana.

"Baiklah, Appa akan menceritakan semua yang berhubungan tentangnya." Ucap Kibum lembut, mendengar hal itu membuat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menatap Kibum secara bersamaan dan dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"Benarkah? Appa tidak bohong?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan tapi dengan sangat antusias.

"Hm" jawab Kibum singkat, hal itu membuat Donghae tersenyum.

Tersenyum, karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa amarah Kibum hilang karena kedua anak kembarnya ini. padahal mereka tidak melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan Kibum, tapi dengan sifat polos merekalah yang membuat Kibum menjadi luluh dan bersikap lembut kembali, menjadi Appa yang baik bagi mereka.

 _ *****Flasblack*****_

" _Sudah Kukatakan berapa kali, hyung. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai hyung untuk ku. Lagi pula kau sudah memiliki Hangeng Hyung dan juga Jongin. Jangan kau merusak rumah tanggamu dengan cinta gila mu itu." Ucap Kibum menahan amarah_

" _Aku menikah dengan Hangeng karena terpaksa. Paksaan dari Halmoni untuk segera menikah. Kau tahu dari dulu aku sudah mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak pernah melihatku. Kau hanya melihat..."_

" _Aku hanya melihat Donghae" kata Kibum memotong ucapan Heechul_

" _Donghae hanya anak panti asuhan yang ku bawa untuk kujadikan saudara. Dia tidak memiliki asal usul yang jelas dan latar belakang yang jelas. Dia hanya anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh orang tuanya."_

 _Ucapan Heechul berhasil membuat amarah Kibum naik_

" _Apa selama Donghae berada dirumahmu dan menjadi saudaramu kau tidak pernah menyayanginya?" ucap Kibum menahan geraman, menahan amarah yang setiap saat akan meledak_

" _Aku sangat menyayanginya, sampai dia merebutmu dariku."_

" _Bagaimanapun latar belakang Donghae, bagaimanapun masa lalunya. Apakah dia diinginkan atau tidak oleh orang tuanya? Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, Yang ku tahu adalah aku sangat mencintainya, dan dia adalah masa depanku begitu pula sebaliknya aku adalah masa depan donghae, sekarang dan selamanya."_

 _Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mencoba untuk benar – benar menahan amarahnya karena dari tadi telinganya sudah sangat sakit mendengar hinaan Heechul mengenai Donghae_

" _Bukan dia yang merebutku, tapi aku yang mendekati dia. aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Donghae sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun. Apa kau pikir selama ini aku bermain ke rumahmu untuk menemui mu? Aku kerumahmu untuk melihat Donghae, melihat cintaku, melihat hidupku, melihat separuh nafasku, melihat belahan jiwaku."_

 _Heechul sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Kibum,_

" _Itu tidak Mungkin. Kenapa waktu pertama kali kau ke rumahku, kau mencariku?" tanya Heechul dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, Kibum hanya tersenyum sinis pada Heechul_

" _Karena Zhoumi hyung bilang, jika ingin bertemu dengan Donghae maka aku harus menemui Kau terlebih dahulu. Karena Donghae selalu berada di samping Hyungnya. Karena dia sangat menyayangi hyungnya. Waktu pertama kali dibawa Appa untuk menemui Halmoni untuk membicarakan bisnis, aku menemui mu untuk bertemu dengan Donghae. Dan seperti kata Zhoumi Hyung, waktu itu Donghae sedang bermain disampingmu. Bermain dengan tenang, menggambar dengan serius dengan wajahnya yang manis. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku semakin sayang padanya."_

" _CUKUP. KAU HANYA MENCINTAIKU. KAU TIDAK MENCINTAI DONGHAE. KAU HANYA MENGANGGAPNYA SEBAGAI HYUNG!" teriak Heechul frustasi_

" _Itu pemikiranmu bukan pemikiranku." Ucap Kibum dengan tenang_

" _Kibum-ah, aku mencintaimu. Aku bisa meninggalkan Hangeng untuk mu. Agar aku bisa bersamamu. Pernikahanku dengan dia hanya sebuah perjanjian, perjanjian sebuah perusahaan."_

" _Hyung, Hangeng Hyung sangat mencintaimu. Dia sangat tulus mencintaimu. Tapi kau malah menyia – nyiakan hal itu."_

" _AKU TIDAK PEDULI. AKU HANYA PEDULI BAHWA AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU." Bentak Heechul_

" _ITU BUKAN CINTA HYUNG, ITU KEGILAAN. HANYA SEBUAH OBSESI." Kibum berbalik membentak Heechul_

" _Kau juga tidak peduli pada Jongin?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah sendu, Heechul hanya terdiam_

" _Ingatlah hyung. Aku sudah menikah dengan Donghae. Kau sudah menikah dengan Hangeng hyung. Kau sudah memiliki buah hati. Berbahagialah apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan yang perlu kau tahu aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintai Donghae. Hanya Donghae. Selamanya hanya dia. tidak akan pernah ada yang lain."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Kibum, Heechul mengepalkan tangannya._

" _Aku akan melenyapkan dia dari hidupmu." Batin Heechul dengan menatap tajam kearah Kibum._

" _Cobalah terima kenyataan Hyung, Aku hanya mencintai Donghae, dulu sekarang dan selamanya. Hanya dia yang aku cintai." Kibum mencoba berbicara penuh pengertian pada Heechul berharap hyung didepannya itu bisa menerima takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan untuknya._

 _Heechul hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kibum._

" _Kau memiliki Hangeng Hyung yang sangat tulus mencintaimu, dan juga seorang anak yang sangat cerdas seperti Jongin. Kau harus tahu bahwa mereka adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padamu. "_

 _Kibum meninggalkan Heechul di taman belakang rumah sakit._

 _Heechul benar – benar menahan amarahnya mendengar ucapaan Kibum_

 _Hari ini Donghae melakukan pemeriksaan secara rutin setiap bulan karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh._

 _SREK_

 _Pintu kamar inap Donghae terbuka, menampakkan Kibum yang tersenyum menatap Donghae dengan lembut._

" _Kau dari mana? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Donghae setelah Kibum duduk disamping ranjangnya._

 _Kibum tersenyum lembut, dengan gerakan Lembut dia membelai perut Donghae yang membesar_

" _Aku hanya mencari udara segara, sambil menunggu pemeriksaanmu di Lab. Kau tahu sendiri kan Dokter kandunganmu itu tidak mengizinkan ku menemanimu." Ucap Kibum sambil cemberut, hal itu membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan._

 _Donghae meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kibum dan ikut mengelus perutnya_

" _Kau jahat sekali dengan Jaejoong? Dia sangat baik. Jangan pernah marah padanya."_

" _Bagaimana aku tidak marah padanya, dia tidak mengizinkanku masuk Lab untuk menemanimu, Hae."_

" _Jaejoong hanya menjalankan tugasnya dan menaati peraturan rumah sakit untuk tidak mengizinkan seseorang masuk kedalam Lab walaupun itu anggota keluarganya. Kau juga harus memahami posisi nya sebagai seorang Dokter"_

 _Donghae mencoba menasehati Kibum_

" _Ah, Lupakanlah hal itu. Aku malas harus membahas Dokter menyebalkan itu."_

 _PLETAK!_

 _Sebuah Bolpoin mendarat manis di kepala Kibum_

" _AW" pekik Kibum_

" _Siapa yang kau sebut Dokter Menyebalkan?" tiba – tiba suara Jaejoong terdengar di dalam ruang inap Donghae_

 _Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas._

" _Kau. Siapa lagi Dokter menyebalkan disini?"_

 _Perkataan Kibum sukses membuat Zhoumi dan Ryeowook yang datang bersama dengan Jaejoong terkekeh pelan_

" _Kau harus ingat, jika aku lebih tua darimu, Bocah! Kau tetap Bocah dimataku. Walaupun kau sudah mempunyai Istri." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik telinga Kibum dengan keras, membuat si empu nya kesakitan._

 _Donghae, Zhoumi, dan Ryeowook terkekeh._

" _Kenapa Yunho hyung bisa jatuh cinta padamu dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini? suka sekali menyiksa Hoobae Kampusnya"_

" _Apa kau bilang?" Jaejoong semakin menarik lebih kuat telinga Kibum. Yang membuahkan teriakan kesakitan dari Kibum._

 _Donghae, Zhoumi, dan Ryeowook hanya tertawa saja. Hal itu sudah biasa mereka lihat. Jadi mereka tidak menolong Kibum malah menertawakannya._

" _Bagimana keadaan Donghae?" tanya Zhoumi mencoba menengahi pertengkaran itu._

" _Seperti biasa. Harus dijaga Ekstra. Jangan biarkan dia Stress karena itu akan membuat kandungannya terjadi masalah, dan akan membahayakan hidupnya."jawab Jaejoong setelah melepaskan tarikannya pada telinga Kibum_

 _Sedangkan Kibum menggerutu sambil mengusap telinganya yang baru saja ditarik oleh Jaejoong tanpa berperasaan -menurutnya sih-, Donghae melihat Kibum menggerutu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan._

" _Jaga dirimu baik – baik. Jangan sampai kau Stress atau memikirkan sesuatu yang akan menggangu pikiranmu. Ingatlah jika ada dua nyawa yang kau bawa didalam sini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membelai perut Donghae dengan sangat lembut._

" _Ne, Kamsahamida."_

" _Aku pergi. Karena harus memeriksa pasien yang lain. Jika ada apa – apa segera hubungi aku. Aku akan selalu datang ke sini untuk Donghae. Karena dia membutuhkan perawatan yang ekstra." Kata Jaejoong sebelum pergi dari ruangan inap Donghae._

" _Maaf aku jadi sangat merepotkan!" ujar Donghae sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Setelah Zhoumi dan Ryeowook juga ikut keluar dari ruang inap Donghae karena ada operasi pendadak_

 _Kibum menyentuh kedua pipi Donghae lalu membawanya dalam ciuman yang amat manis_

" _Kau tidak merepotkan. Kau sangat hebat karena kau membawa dua nyawa sekaligus dalam tubuhmu. Kau sangat kuat karena kau seorang Eomma. Biasanya seorang Eomma jika sedang mengandung akan menjadi sangat kuat karena ada bayi yang sedang dia bawa. Dan aku yakin karena merekalah kau menjadi kuat sampai sekarang."_

" _Tapi aku sudah seperti ini sejak usia kandunganku memasuki bulan ke lima. Aku sudah tidak bisa kemana – mana, bahkan aku harus tinggal diatas tempat tidur seperti ini. kau pasti sangat kerepotan merawatku."_

" _Hei.. siapa bilang aku kerepotan. Aku punya Jaejoong hyung, Zhoumi Hyung, Sungmin Hyung, dan Ryeowook disini. Mereka membantuku menjagamu. Dan yang pasti aku memiliki mereka berdua disini" ujar Kibum sambil mengelus lembut perut Donghae_

" _Merekalah yang paling berjasa. Karena mereka juga tidak nakal didalam sini. Mereka membantu Appanya menjaga Eommanya. Mereka sangat mengerti bagaimana kondisi Eommanya. Jadi mereka tidak pernah nakal untuk menyusahkan Eommanya. Dan hal itu sangat membantu ku. Mereka pasti akan menurut kepada Orang tuanya dan juga sangat menyayangi orang tuanya."_

 _Kibum mencoba memberikan nasihat agar Donghae tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah menyusahkan banyak orang dengan kondisinya._

 _Diawal kehamilannya, Donghae sudah diperingatkan soal kandungannya yang lemah. Dia beresiko meninggal apabila terjadi Komplikasi pada kandungannya nanti. Tapi Donghae tetap meneruskan kehamilan itu demi Kibum._

 _Kibum mencoba untuk menasehati Donghae, bahwa dia tidak menginginkan keturunan dari nya apa bila hal itu membahayakan nyawa Donghae. Karena Kibum tidak bisa kehilangan Donghae._

 _Tapi hal itu membuat Donghae menyembunyikan kehamilannya sampai memasuki bulan ke lima, hingga tidak ada alasan bagi siapapun untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dengan alasan akan membahayakan nyawanya. Karena jika kandungan sudah memasuki bulan kelima, maka kandungan itu tidak akan mungkin bisa digugurkan._

 _Apalagi Donghae membawa tambahan dua nyawa sekaligus didalam dirinya._

" _Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Donghae_

 _Donghae tersenyum menjawabnya. Lalu membelai perutnya yang sudah membesar._

" _Kau benar, mereka juga membantu Eommanya untuk menjadi lebih kuat"_

" _Kau juga harus kuat untuk mereka." Kibum memberikan kata – kata yang bisa membuat Donghae kuat._

 _Dengan lembut Kibum mencium Donghae, memberikan kekuatannya untuk Donghae, agar Donghae tidak merasa bersalah lagi mengenai kondisinya._

" _Aku mau eskrim" ujar Donghae setelah Kibum melepaskan ciumannya_

 _Kibum terkekeh mendengar permintaan Donghae_

" _Baiklah. Aku akan membelinya. Tapi ingat aku tidak akan membelikannya terlalu banyak. Karena kau juga harus ingat kata – kata Jaejoong hyung untuk menjaga berat bayi – bayi kita."_

 _Donghae mengangguk dengan natusias._

" _Aku akan memakan satu cup eskrim saja."_

" _Baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu."_

 _Kibum keluar dari ruang inap Donghae. Donghae tersenyum sambil membelai perutnya_

" _Hai, Aegi – aegi eomma. Kalian sedang tidur ya? Apa kalian mendengarkan Eomma?"_

 _DUK!_

 _Kedua bayi dalam kandungan Donghae memberikan respon_

 _Dua tendangan bisa Donghae rasakan, hal itu membuat Donghae tersenyum_

" _Aigo! Kalian benar – benar mendengarkan Eomma ya... Kalian tidak akan kesepian didalam sana karena kalian berdua. Sedangkan Eomma disini sendiri. Appa kalian sedang membeli Eskrim seperti yang kita inginkan. Kalian juga menginginkannya kan?"Donghae terus berbicara_

 _DUK!_

 _Lagi, dua tendangan sekaligus bisa Donghae rasakan._

" _Arraseo, kita akan memakannya bersama nanti"_

 _Donghae terus mengajak berbicara dengan bayi – bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya, sampai pintu ruang inapnya terbuka._

" _Heechul hyung" panggil Donghae senang ketika tahu siapa yang membuka pintu ruang inapnya_

 _Heechul tersenyum manis kearah Donghae. Senyum palsu lebih tepatnya._

" _Kau sendirian?"_

" _Ne, Hyung. Aku sendirian. Kibum sedang keluar sedangkan yang lain sedang menjalankan tugasnya." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum_

" _Aku merindukanmu hyung."_

 _Ucapan Donghae membuahkan senyuman palsu lagi diwajah Heechul, dengan perlahan Heechul menghampiri Donghae dan memeluknya._

" _Kau bahagia?" bisik Heechul dengan seduktif_

" _Hm. Sangat bahagia." Jawab Donghae dengan lembut_

" _Selamat kau masih hidup sampai sekarang." Ujar Heechul sambil melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan Donghae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Heechul yang sedikit dingin_

" _Karena sahabat – sahabatku dan juga Kibum membantuku, Hyung."_

 _Heechul tersenyum sinis menanggapi jawaban Donghae_

" _Apa kau pikir mereka benar – benar menyayangimu? Mereka hanya kasihan padamu, Donghae sayang." Ujar Heechul dengan senyuman sinis. Dan hal itu membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut_

" _Hyung, masih membenciku?" tanya Donghae sedih_

" _Tentu saja Donghae sayang. Apa aku ke sini karena ingin melihatmu? Tidak. Aku tidak akan menemui mu jika tidak ingin melihat mu menemui ajalmu disini."_

 _Tiba – tiba Donghae merasakan reaksi yang menyakitkan di dalam perutnya_

" _Kau masih sok polos menyambutku dengan senyuman, tapi didalam hatimu kau menertawakanku karena tidak bisa memiliki Kibum kan" Heechul mencengram lengan Donghae dengan keras._

" _A.. Ani H..Hyung." jawab Donghae sambil menahan sakit, dengan gerakan mengusap lembut dia mencoba menenangkan bayi – bayinya._

" _Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan saat kau merebut Kibum dariku. Kau memanfaatkan wajah polosmu untuk merayu Kibum. Bukan kah kau yang mengatakan hal itu padaku? Tapi tadi Kibum mengatakan jika dia yang mendekatimu. Sepertinya kau berhasil membuat Kibum berfikir seperti itu. Kau sangat licik."_

 _Donghae merasakan dadanya mulai sesak karena merasakan sakit pada kandungannya_

" _H... Hyung, Ke... Kena..pa kau... ber...fikir...se..perti... itu..." Donghae mencoba mengambil nafas, karena dadanya sangat sesak_

" _Kenapa? KENAPA KATAMU?" bentak Heechul_

" _Kau tidak tahu terimkasih, aku sudah memungutmu dari panti asuhan. Tapi apa yang ku dapat darimu. Hanya sebuah pengkhianatan. Jika aku tidak memungutmu dari panti asuhan itu mungkin sekarang kau menjadi pengemis dijalanan. Kau merebut satu – satunya kebahagianku. Kau menikah dengannya seolah menyindirku. Kau benar – benar tidak tahu diri. Dan sekarang lihatlah dirimu..." ucap Heechul sambil menatap Donghae dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan senyuman sinis._

" _Kau menerima akibat dari perbuatannya. Kau terbaring lemah disini. Kau seperti pesakitan. Kau menyusahkan semua orang"_

 _Mendengar kata – kata Heechul membuat Donghae meringis kesakitan, karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam kandungannya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya._

" _Aakh" ringis Donghae sambil mencengram perut besarnya._

" _Sayang, tenang lah. Eomma mohon" batin Donghae sambil terus meringis kesakitan_

" _Aku ingin melihatmu menemui ajalmu Donghae ku sayang. Aku datang kemari untuk mengutuk mu dan bayimu ini. jika kau mati apa yang akan ku lakukan? Apa kau bisa membayangkannya?" bisik Heechul sambil tertawa melihat Donghae semakin merisingis kesakitan_

" _Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu. Jika kau mati, maka aku akan menikah dengan Kibum. Dan anakmu..."jeda Heechul sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Donghae yang sedang meneteskan air matanya._

" _Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk anak mu itu? Apa kau bisa membayangkannya, yang pasti aku akan membuat anakmu menderita." Ucap Heechul sambil tertawa_

 _Donghae sudah sangat kesulitan bernafas dan juga merasakan kontraksi di perutnya. Donghae menangis membayangkan hal tidak – tidak mengenai anaknya._

" _Kau tau setiap hari aku mengutuk kebahagianmu dan juga anakmu. AKU MENGUTUKMU DONGHAE. AKU MENGUTUKMU." Bentak Heechul_

" _Heechul hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sungmin membuat Heechul menjauhi Donghae. Dia melihat Sungmin masuk kedalam ruang rawat Donghae dengan cemas._

" _Donghae" panggil Sungmin panik saat melihat Donghae kesulitan bernafas dan kesakitan sambil mencengram perutnya_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung? Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Donghae?" tanya Sungmin sambil memencet tombol nurse call berulang kali dengan panik._

" _Hae, kau bisa mendengarkanku? Donghae kau harus bertahan"_

" _Sa...kit" rintih Donghae dengan sudah payah_

 _Sungmin memeriksa dengan teliti keadaan Donghae, dan dia terkejut ketika menyadari jika kandungan Donghae mengalami kontraksi yang hebat_

" _Hae, kau bisa bertahan! Kita harus menunggu Jaejoong." Ucap Sungmin panik, sangat amat panik melihat bagaimana kondisi Donghae sekarang._

 _Penuh keringat dingin, sesak nafas, dan juga mencengram perut besarnya_

" _Ki...bum" panggil Donghae disela – sela rasa sakitnya._

 _Mendengar Donghae menyebut nama Kibum membuat amarah Heechul memuncak._

" _JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMA KIBUM DIDEPANKU, HAE. APA KAU TENGAH MENGEJEKKU SEKARANG" teriak Heechul dengan sangat keras, membuat Sungmin terkejut._

 _Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Heechul_

" _Kau memang iblis. Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa kau pikir sekarang dia sedang berakting. Hatimu memang sudah berubah menjadi keras. Sekeras batu" ucap Sungmin dengan nada dingin._

" _Hae-ah, aku sudah membawakan..." ucapan Kibum terputus melihat Donghae sedang kesakitan. Kantong plastik yang dia bawa, jatuh seketika. Dengan cepat Kibum menghampiri Donghae_

" _Kau kenapa hae?" tanya Kibum panik, Donghae menatap sayu kearah Kibum._

 _Dari tadi Donghae sudah bertahan menahan rasa sakitnya, ketika melihat Kibum kekuatan itu muncul kembali. Dengan gerakan perlahan Donghae menggenggam tangan Kibum erat._

" _Apa yang terjadi, hyung?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin yang sibuk memberikan alat bantu pernafasan pada Donghae, untuk membuatnya bisa bernafas dengan normal._

" _Jika kau ingin tahu. Tanya padanya." Jawab Sungmin sambil menunjuk kearah Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri._

" _Kau..." geram Kibum_

" _Kau ingin mencelakai Donghae lagi?" tanya Kibum tidak percaya menatap Heechul_

 _Heechul hanya diam saja menatap Kibum, melihat tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Heechul membuat amarah Kibum memuncak._

" _Kau tidak akan pernah aku maafkan!" ucap Kibum dingin_

 _Heechul hanya bisa menatap Kibum dengan sendu._

 _Tidak lama setelah itu Jaejoong datang dan memeriksa Donghae. Mencoba menyelamatkannya dan bayi yang sedang dia kandung._

 _Jaejoong keluar dari ruang rawat Donghae_

" _Bagimana keadaannya?" tanya Kibum cemas_

" _Usaha kerasku membuahkan hasil. Donghae sudah baik – baik saja. Kita harus benar – benar menjaganya. Jangan sampai kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali, jika terulang kembali maka kita harus bersiap kehilangan Donghae."_

 _Penjelasan Jaejoong membuat semua orang lega dan juga takut._

" _Jaga dia baik – baik Kibum. Aku bisa menyelamatkan Donghae hari ini adalah karena bayi – bayimu juga berjuang untuk membantu Eommanya." Bisik Jaejoong._

" _Panggil aku ketika Donghae membutuhkanku" ucap Jaejoong sebelum berlalu_

 _Zhoumi, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Hangeng dan Kibum menatap Heechul yang sedang berdiam diri di kursi paling pojok. Melihat hal itu membuat Kibum semakin hilang kesabarannya menghadapai Heechul, dengan langkah lebar dia menghampiri Heechul._

" _Apa kau puas? Kau puas melihatnya menderita seperti tadi? Apa kau tidak punya otak? Dimana hatimu itu? Kau baru saja hampir membunuh seorang Ibu, seorang dongsaeng dan bayi yang tidak bersalah"geram Kibum,_

 _Zhoumi, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Hangeng mencoba untuk menahan Kibum untuk tidak lepas kendali karena mengingat sekarang mereka berada dirumah sakit._

" _Orang seperti itu harus dilenyapkan apapun caranya." Kata Heechul sambil menatap tajam ke arah lima orang yang ada dihadapannya_

" _Egois, sok polos dan tidak tahu terimakasih. Hal itu merupakan ciri khas Donghae yang tidak akan pernah ku lupakan"_

" _Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana tulusnya Donghae menyayangimu?" tanya Sungmin menatap tidak percaya kearah Heechul, Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa dengan mengejek_

" _Menyayangi? Dia tidak meyanyangiku, Sungmin-ah. Dia hanya memanfaatku hanya untuk keuntungan dirinya. Dia merebut semua apapun yang ku miliki, sahabat, perhatian dan juga cintaku."_

" _Kau benar – benar tidak bisa melihat kasih sayang yang Donghae hyung berikan padamu." Ucap Ryeowook menatap Heechul pedih_

 _Hangeng hanya terdiam menatap Heechul yang tertawa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook._

" _Sudahlah percuma berbicara pada orang seperti dia. ucapan kita tidak akan pernah didengar olehnya. Dia sudah benar – benar menjadi Iblis. Jelmaan Iblis yang berkulitkan manusia. Kita sudah pernah mentolerasi dan memberikan kesempatan ketika dia bilang akan berubah. Tapi kenyataannya dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengulangi kembali perbuatannya pada Donghae" ucap Zhoumi dengan nada malas menatap Heechul._

" _Sekarang kita fokus pada Donghae. Menjaga dia dengan sangat baik dan juga harus hati – hati jika orang seperti dia muncul" ujar Sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan itu._

" _Ingat kata – kata ku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan tidak akan pernah ingin berhubungan sesuatu yang menyangkut dirimu. Setelah ini kau bisa senang, karena kau tidak akan pernah melihat Donghae lagi." Kibum menghebuskan nafasnya mengambil jeda_

" _Karena aku akan membawanya pergi jauh darimu. Jadi kau bisa tenang" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum sinis dan berlalu meninggalkan Heechul_

 _Sejak kejadian itu sahabat amaupun Kibum tidak pernah meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di kamar inapnya. Sampai Donghae melahirkan dengan selamat._

 _**Flasblack end***_

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang mendengarkan cerita Appa-nya hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengarkan.

"Heechul Eomma. Bisa melakukan hal itu?" tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Sejak saat itu, baik Appa dan Eomma, Zhoumi hyung dan Henry, Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung, Siwon dan Eunhyuk hyung tidak pernah menyebutkan nama Heechul lagi. Walapun kenyataannya Zhoumi hyung adalah sepupu Hangeng hyung tapi dia tidak pernah melarang Jun untuk bertemu dangan Jongin dan Mingyu. Karena mereka keluarga, asalkan jika mereka bertemu harus tanpa Heechul. Karena jika melihat Heechul maka amarah dan kenangan itu akan teringat kembali, hal itu akan memperngaruhi Psikologis perkembangan Jun, Jongin dan Mingyu. Begitu pula dengan Siwon dan Eunhyuk, mereka tidak pernah melarang Seokmin untuk bersahabat dengan Mingyu. Karena jika mereka melarangnya maka akan membuat Mingyu merasa bersalah, Mingyu tidak bersalah dalam hal ini." jelas Donghae panjang lebar

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menatap Eommanya secara bersamaan, lalu memeluk Eommanya dari sisi kanan dan kiri.

"Pasti waktu itu Eomma sangat kesakitan." Ujar Wonwoo sedih

"Mianhae, Eomma. Jika waktu itu Eomma kesakitan karena kami" tambah Soonyoung

Donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari kedua anak kembarnya ini.

"Jika Eomma mendapatkan anak – anak seperti kalian. maka Eomma tidak keberatan merasakan sakit itu. Karena rasa sakit itu terbayar ketika melihat kalian sangat menyayangi Eomma dan Appa"

"Kami pasti akan menjaga Eomma." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum

"Tapi..." kata Soonyoung ragu

"Tapi kenapa Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Kibum

"Tapi Heechul Eomma sudah berubah Appa. Dia sangat baik."

Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung membuat Kibum tersenyum mengejek

"Baik? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadinya padanya. Dulu kami juga pernah berfikir bahwa dia sudah berubah tapi ternyata itu hanya topeng untuk mencelakai Eomma kalian. dia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melenyapkan Eomma kalian. kami sudah pernah memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk berubah tapi dia membuat kami kecewa dengan mengambil keuntungan dari kesempatan yang kami berikan padanya."

"Tapi Appa, Heechul Eomma memang sudah berubah. Dia benar – benar menyesali perbuatannya" Wonwoo menambahkan ucapan Soonyoung. dia melihat penyesalan itu tadi dimata Heechul saat Heechul menceritakan tentang masa lalunya.

"Wonu-ah, dia tidak akan pernah berubah dan dia tidak bisa berubah." Ucap Kibum menyakinkan Wonu.

"Tapi Appa..." sanggap Wonwoo tapi Kibum mengangkat tangannya. Menghentikan ucapan Wonwoo

"Percayalah pada Appa, Wonu. Dia tidak akan pernah berubah. Dia tetap Iblis. Seorang Iblis tidak akan bisa menjadi Malaikat." Ucap Kibum sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga diruang tengah.

"Eomma, percayalah padaku. Heechul Eomma benar – benar sudah berubah" ujar Wonwoo menyakinkan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Wonwoo

"Eomma percaya. Karena Eomma juga melihat penyesalan itu ketika melihatnya tadi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo berbinar

"Hm. Tinggal menyakinkan Appa kalian saja. Karena setiap orang masih bisa diberikan kesempatan jika dia sungguh – sungguh menyesali perbuatannya."

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eommanya.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Hari ini kita naik bus saja ya.. berangkat ke sekolah" tawar Soonyoung ketika mereka sudah selesai sarapan

"Kenapa tidak naik sepedah seperti biasa? Apa kau sudah lelah membonceng ku?" tanya Wonwoo sedih

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ekspresi yang yang Wonwoo tunjukkan padanya

"Ani. Wonie. Mana mungkin aku lelah membonceng mu. Aku hanya malas saja naik sepeda. Jika aku malah naik sepeda maka aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan Stang Sepeda nya sehingga kita nanti bisa terjatuh"

Soonyoung mencoba memberika alasan yang masuk akal untuk Wonwoo. Karena Wonwoo akan curiga jika dia memberikan alasan yangl lain. Alasan itu hanya untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya, bahwa dia sudah tidak boleh melalukan aktifitas yang berat.

"Baiklah."

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung keluar dari rumah. Ketika keluar dari rumah mereka disambut oleh senyuman Mingyu.

"Mingyu" panggil Wonwoo senang

"Pagi Wonu hyung. Pagi Soonyoung hyung" sapa Mingyu sambil tersenyum dengan lebar

"Pagi" jawab Si kembar secara bersama – sama

"Kau sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa?" tanya Soonyoung melihat Mobil Mingyu yang terparkir di halaman

"Sudah Hyung. Aku sudah baik – baik saja. Sejak satu bulan yang lalu aku sudah baik – baik saja. Hanya saja Dokter Yunho masih melarangku melakukan aktifitas apapun kecuali sekolah."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Soonyoung lega

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang diberi ikat pita merah ditengahnya. Lalu menyarahkan pada Mingyu

"Apa ini hyung?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengambil kertas gulungan itu

"Hanya sebuah hadiah kecil karena telah menyelamatku" ucap Wonwoo malu

Soonyoung dan Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sudah dihiasi semburat merah dipipinya.

"Kalian belum berangkat?"

Suara dibelakang mengagetkan ketiga orang itu, membuat mereka melihat siapa yang bertanya

"Akan segera berangkat Appa." Jawab Soonyoung ketika melihat Appa –nya menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Mingyu membungkukkan badannya sopan ketika Kibum berada didepannya

"Pagi Kibum Appa" sapa Mingyu sopan

"Pagi" jawab Kibum dingin, Enggan menatap wajah Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum

"Sedang apa Mingyu disini?" tanya Kibum heran

"Aku menjemput Wonwoo hyung dan Soonyoung hyung. Agar bisa berangkat bersama" jawab Mingyu

"Itu tidak perlu lagi, sekarang Wonwoo dan Soonyoung akan aku antar jika ke sekolah" ujar Kibum dengan nada dingin

Mendengar nada dingin dari Kibum membuat Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya bingung sedangkan Soonyoug dan Wonwoo memahami arti dari nada dingin Kibum.

"Kenapa Appa? Biasanya aku yang menjemput dan mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah." Tanya Mingyu heran.

Kibum menghempuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu menghampiri Mingyu dan membelai lembut wajah Mingyu

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah datang kemari lagi apapun alasannya."

Jawaban Kibum membuat Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung semakin tidak mengerti

"Dan Juga..." Kibum mengambil jeda untuk bernafas, menatap sedih kearah Mingyu

"Jangan pernah menemui Wonwoo lagi"

Perkataan itu membuat Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung terkejut.

 **TBC**

HEHEHEHEHEHHE

 **Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kibum? Apakah Kibum akan memisahkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo?**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo jika Kibum melarang Mingyu untuk menemui Wonwoo?**

 **Penasaran?**

Bagaimana chapter 13 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 12. **fdesiana2** **,** **DongMinChan** **,** **Babychickjojang** **,** **beanie** **,** **Taringnya Mingyu** **,** **Byuncho** **,** **Salsha6104** **.** makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya, walaupun Cuma kalian yang mau membaca dan mereview aku berterimakasih sekali, karena kalian lah yang membuatku semangat buat meneruskan FF ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena Review nya Cuma sedikit tapi aku tetap mensyukuri apa yang sudah ada. Menerima apa adanya. Aku berterimakasih kepada reader yang mau meninggalkan jejak nya. Karena review kalian benar – benar berharga buat ku, menyemangatku untuk melanjutkan cerita tentang si kembar ini. walaupun aku tahu mungkin jalan ceritanya ndak semenarik yang lain. Aku berusaha untuk tetap menulis buat kalian yang mau membacanya. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak pada kalian **fdesiana2** **,** **DongMinChan** **,** **Babychickjojang** **,** **beanie** **,** **Taringnya Mingyu** **,** **Byuncho** **,** **Salsha6104** **.**

Di chapter 13 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa.

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 13 ini, untuk penyemangat ku melanjutkan Cerita ini.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	15. Chapter 15

"Itu tidak perlu lagi, sekarang Wonwoo dan Soonyoung akan ku antar jika ke sekolah" ujar Kibum dengan nada dingin

Mendengar nada dingin dari Kibum membuat ketiga orang itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Kenapa Appa? Biasanya aku yang menjemput dan mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah." Tanya Mingyu heran.

Kibum menghempuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu menghampiri Mingyu dan membelai lembut wajah Mingyu

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah datang kemari lagi apapun alasannya."

Jawaban Kibum membuat Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung semakin tidak mengerti

"Dan Juga..." Kibum mengambil jeda untuk bernafas, menatap sedih kearah Mingyu

"Jangan pernah menemui Wonwoo lagi"

Perkataan itu membuat Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung terkejut.

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **14**

Ketiga orang tersebut membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Kibum. Terutama Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Appa, kenapa mengatakan hal itu?" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada tidak terima

"Ada apa sebenarnya Kibum appa. Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga Appa melarangku bertemu dengan Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu bingung

"Turuti apa yang ku katakan Mingyu. Jangan menemui Wonwoo lagi." Ucap Kibum dengan nada dinginnya lagi

"Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya?"

"Apa karena Mingyu anak Heechul Eomma?" tanya Soonyoung memastikan pikirannya. Kibum hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan dari Soonyoung

Ucapan Soonyoung membuat Mingyu sedikit bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Batin Mingyu dalam hati.

"Ada apa dengan Eomma? Apa salahnya jika aku anak Eomma-ku?" tanya Mingyu semakin bingung

"Sebenarnya..." Wonwoo sudah ingin menjelaskan, tapi Kibum menahannya

"Jangan ceritankan apapun Wonie. Biarkan Mingyu mengetahui dari Eomma-nya sendiri apa yang telah terjadi. Aku ingin lihat apa yang akan dikatakan iblis itu pada Mingyu"

"Iblis?" Mingyu memastikan pendengarannya bahwa baru saja Kibum menyebut Eommanya dengan sebutan 'Iblis'

"Kenapa Kibum Appa bicara seperti itu tentang Eomma-ku?" tanya Mingyu mulai tidak terima dengan ucapan Kibum

Melihat hal itu membuat Kibum tersenyum sinis kearah Mingyu

"Wow, lihatlah sifat asli Eommamu benar – benar menurun pada anaknya dengan baik." Ucap Kibum meremehkan, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung amat terkejut dengan ucapan Appanya.

Mereka tidak menyangka sama sekali jika kemarahan Appa nya terhadap Heechul Eomma selama 17 tahun tidak pernah hilang.

"Appa, hentikan!" cegah Wonwoo karena Wonwoo melihat wajah Mingyu sudah mulai memerah menahan amarah.

"Appa ingin lihat, Wonie. Sejauh apa sifat iblis itu mengalir pada darah Mingyu."

"Hentikan Appa! Kenapa dari tadi Appa menyebut Eommaku iblis? Apa yang dilakukan Eomma-ku pada Appa? Appa tidak pernah bertemu dengan Eommaku, jadi jangan menyebutnya seperti itu seolah Appa mengenalnya dengan baik." Ucap Mingyu sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sudah mulai takut dengan perdebatan ini. apa lagi melihat Appa nya yang semakin memojokkan Mingyu. Dan Mingyu yang tidak mengerti apa – apa tentang kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu.

"Justru karena aku mengenal Eomma mu dengan sangat baik, makanya aku bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku sangat mengenal Eommamu Mingyu, luar dan dalam. Sifat iblis Eomma mu itu, aku sangat mengerti dan memahami itu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tolong katakan sesuatu yang membuatku paham."

"Sudah ku bilang, tanya kan pada Eommamu. Dan ingat satu hal jangan pernah menemui Wonwoo lagi." Peringat Kibum dengan nada yang tegas.

Kibum menarik tangan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi secara bersamaan anak kembar itu menepis tangan Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap sedih ke arah Appa-nya

"Aku juga tidak" ucap Soonyoung sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo

"Wonie... Soonyoungie..." panggil Kibum sambil menatap kedua anak kembarnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Heechul Eomma tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu, seharusnya Appa paham akan hal itu. Mingyu tidak bersalah sama sekali" Ujar Soonyoung

"Tapi kenapa Appa bersikeras untuk melimpahkan kesalahan pada Mingyu." Tambah Wonwoo

"Hentikan semua itu Kibum-ah" tiba – tiba suara Donghae terdengar, Mereka melihat Donghae sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka sambil terus mendengarkan perdebatan yang sejak tadi telah terjadi.

Donghae menghampiri ke empat orang yang tengah menatapnya

"Hentikan semua ini, Kibum-ah. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Mingyu. Mingyu tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Heechul hyung terhadap ku di masa lalu. Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini, mereka hanya anak – anak yang tidak perlu di libatkan dalam urusan kita dan Heechul hyung" Donghae mencoba memberika pengertian pada Kibum.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya menatap datar ke arah istrinya itu.

"Apa kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu bisa kelupakan begitu saja?" tanya Kibum penuh dengan nada dingin dan datar

"Tidak, Hae-ah... Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat kau berjuang untuk bertahan hidup dan berjuang mempertahankan anak kembar kita waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan hal itu. Bagaimana kesakitannya dirimu waktu itu, bagaimana kau menahan rasa sakit itu sendirian. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya yang mencoba melenyapkan dirimu dan juga anak – anak kita"

Penjelasan Kibum membuat Mingyu sedikit terkejut

"Melenyapkan?" ucap Mingyu lirih

" _ **Sepertinya sudah waktunya kau mengetahui satu rahasia yang aku sembunyikan selama 17 tahun ini."**_

Tiba – tiba ucapan Heechul teringat kembali di ingatan Mingyu

" _ **Kau ingat cerita tentang namja yang ku cintai sampai aku perpisah dengan Appamu dan mengaku – ngakukan jika kau adalah anak namja itu karena aku sangat mencintainya?"**_

" _ **Istri dari namja itu adalah dongsaeng angkatku. Aku membawanya dari panti asuhan agar aku mempunyai saudara. Karena aku dulu hanya hidup sendiri dengan Halmoni."**_

" _ **Hm. Aku mempunyai Dongsaeng. Dia sangat manis. Makanya aku menyukainya ketika melihatnya pertama kali di panti asuhan. Ketika beranjak dewasa, kami tumbuh bersama – sama dan dia semakin manis. Sangat manis. Mata indahnya membuat semua orang jatuh cinta dan sayang padanya, termasuk namja yang ku cintai. Tapi sayangnya namja itu tidak pernah mencintaiku. Dia hanya menganggapku sekedar Hyung yang baik untuknya. Hal itu membuat ku marah dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya dan dongsaengku pergi dari kehidupanku untuk selamanya."**_

" _ **Aku hampir membunuhnya ketika dia sedang mengandung."**_

Ucapan Heechul waktu itu seolah – olah seperti Puzzel diingatan Mingyu, Mingyu yang cerdas dan memahami situasi yang baru saja terjadi serta ucapan Donghae dan Kibum, membuatnya bisa menarik kesimpukan bahwa orang yang dibicarakan Eommanya kemarin adalah Kibum dan Donghae.

"Tidak Mungkin!" ucap Mingyu lirih sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak percaya

"Tidak Mungkin orang yang hampir dibunuh oleh Eomma adalah Donghae Eomma. Ini tidak mungkin" rancau Mingyu

Rancauan Mingyu bisa didengar oleh mereka berempat. Mendengar itu membuat Donghae menghampiri Mingyu, namun keinginan itu terhalang oleh gerakan tangan Kibum yang menahannya.

"Jangan mendekatinya!" perintah Kibum

Donghae sudah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi sifat keras kepala Kibum

"Demi Tuhan, Kibum. Dia hanya seorang anak – anak." Ucap Donghae setengah membentak sambil menyentak tangan Kibum.

Setelah itu Donghae menghampiri Mingyu, membelai pipinya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Mingyu tanpa sadar menangis mengingat ucapa Eommanya kemarin.

"Mingyu, tenanglah! Semua sudah baik – baik saja." Ucap Donghae dengan lembut

Mingyu menatap nanar kearah Donghae

" _ **Aku juga tidak percaya, bahwa dulu aku sangat kejam hingga hampir membunuh seorang Ibu, seorang dongsaeng dan bayi yang tidak bersalah."**_

" _ **Aku mendengar bahwa kandungannya sangat lemah, dia beresiko meninggal jika ada komplikasi pada kandungannya. Dia tidak boleh stress ataupun tertekan. Hal itulah yang ku manfaatkan untuk melenyapkannya. Ketika usia kandungannya 7 bulan aku menemuinya dan membuat dia tertekan secara mental"**_

"Jadi... Jadi ... Bayi yang ingin di lenyapkan oleh Eomma adalah..." rancau Mingyu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Wonwoo dan Soonyoung secara bergantian.

" _ **Dan entah kenapa jika melihat Wonwoo atau Soonyoung, aku jadi teringat dongsaengku. Mata indah kalian sangat mirip dengannya. Rasa bersalah itu muncul ketika melihat salah satu dari mereka."**_

"Jadi hal aneh yang dirasakan oleh Eomma bukan hanya perasaan saja, tapi itu nyata. Perasaan bersalah yang amat besar."

"Mingyu, aku sudah melupakan semua itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Ucap Donghae sambil tetap mengusap rambut Mingyu

"Tapi ingat Mingyu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu." Suara dingin Kibum tiba – tiba terdengar, membuat Donghae menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah cukup, Kibum. Sudah cukup! Aku dan anak kembar kita sudah baik – baik saja. Kau tidak bisa mengingat kejadian masa lalu."

"Ingat lah satu hal Hae, Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Melupakannya." Kibum menekan setiap kata dengan nada keras kepala. Hal itu membuat Donghae menghelai nafas panjang.

Kibum menghampiri Mingyu dan berdiri dihadapnnya

"Aku akan mengatakan hal ini satu kali. Jangan. Pernah. Menemui. Wonwoo."

Kibum kembali memperingatkan Mingyu, walaupun tadi Kibum sudah mengatakannya tapi tetap saja mampu membuat ke empat orang tersebut terkejut.

"Ayo Wonu, Soonyoung. kita berangkat!" perintah Kibum

"Tidak!" jawab Wonwoo tegas

Jawaban Wonwoo membuat Kibum berbalik menatap kedua anak kembarnya

"Aku tidak akan pergi sekolah. Aku tidak mau pergi sekolah. Aku sudah bilang tadi kan Appa. Aku tidak mau pergi sekolah" Ucap Wonwoo sambil berlari masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

"Wonwoo" panggil Soonyoung sambil menyusul Wonwoo kedalam rumah.

"Wonu" panggil Donghae khawatir

"Berangkatlah sekolah dulu, Mingyu-ah. Aku akan membujuk Wonwoo." Bisik Donghae sambil mengusap lembut rambut Mingyu

"Berangkatlah bekerja Kibum-ah. Aku akan mengurus Wonwoo dan Soonyoung." ucap Donghae tanpa memandang Kibum

Setelah Donghae menyusul kedua anak kembarnya, Mingyu perlahan melangkah dengan lesu dan tidak bersemangat meninggalkan kediaman Jeon.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Eomma, dan menanyakan semua permasalahan ini." batin Mingyu sambil menjalankan mobilnya perlahan – lahan.

 ***Kamar SoonWoo***

Wonwoo tengah meringkuk diatas tempat tidur sambil memeluk Boneka Eddy pemberian Mingyu.

Soonyoung yang baru masuk kedalam kamar dapat melihat bahu saudara kembar nya itu bergetar, Soonyoung meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar. Kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang menangis diatas tempat tidur.

Perlahan Soonyoung membaringkan dirinya disamping Wonwoo sambil memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, Wonu-ya. Appa pasti tidak akan lama seperti ini. percayalah padaku." Ucap Soonyoung lembut sambil menghapus air mata Wonwoo

"Kau tau bagaimana sifat Appa kan. Appa begitu keras kepala, Appa akan tetap dengan pendiriannya. Tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian yang telah menimpa Eomma." Jawab Wonwoo sambil sesenggukan

"Kejadian itu sudah 17 tahun yang lalu, Eomma sudah memaafkan Heechul Eomma kan. Jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir Eomma akan membenci Heechul Eomma."

"Tapi, Appa..."

Soonyoung memotong ucapan Wonwoo dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Wonwoo

"Ada kalanya kita harus bisa melupakan kejadian masa lalu, ada kalanya juga kita harus mengenangnya. Tapi dalam masalah ini, kita harus melupakan apa yang telah Heechul Eomma lakukan pada kita dan juga Eomma. Kita juga bisa melihat kan bagaimana penyesalan Heechul Eomma atas perbuatannya dimasa lalu. Jika seseorang melakukan kesalahan dan menyesali perbuatannya, maka kita harus memaafkannya. Begitu juga dengan Appa dan Heechul Eomma, hanya masalah waktu agar Appa bisa memaafkan Heechul Eomma. Jadi kau tenang saja." Ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum menangkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Soonyoung yang diberikan padanya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Soonyoung memeluk Wonwoo dengan lembut

"Percayalah pada Tuhan, jika kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Maka kalian pasti akan bersama. Seberat apapun rintangan yang dihadapi, kalian pasti akan bersatu."

"Hm" gumam Wonwoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Soonyoung.

Tiba – tiba Soonyoung merasakan nyeri yang sangat amat sangat di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku harus menahannya. Aku harus kuat. Wonwoo sedang membutuhkanku. Aku mohon. Jangan sekarang. " batin Soonyoung sambil mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan memeluk Wonwoo semakin erat.

"Kau. Harus. Yakin." Bisik Soonyoung sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Hm. Kau benar. Aku harus yakin dan kuat, agar aku dan Mingyu bisa tetap bersama seberat apapun rintangannya."

Wonwoo ingin melepas pelukan Soonyoung, tapi Soonyoung menahannya.

"Jangan dilepas. Dulu. Aku ingin. Seperti ini. sebentar lagi." Ucap Soonyoung berusaha agar tidak terlihat kesakitan. Soonyoung menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

"Aku harus bertahan demi Wonwoo. Aku harus bertahan. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini dihadapan Wonwoo." Batin Soonyoung terus merancau

"Baiklah. Aku juga masih ingin memelukmu." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Donghae yang baru masuk kedalam kamar anak kembarnya, terkejut melihat Soonyoung bercucuran keringat sambil menahan sakit.

"Soon..."

Belum sempat Donghae memanggil nama Soonyoung, Soonyoung mengisyaratkan agar Eommanya tidak berbicara.

Soonyoung berusaha menahannya semuanya, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Wonwoo sambil terus memeluk saudara kembarnya itu.

Donghae perlahan menghampiri anak kembarnya yang saling berpelukan diatas tempat tidur. Duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan dia dapat melihat bagaimana perjuangan Soonyoung menahan rasa sakitnya dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Kalian tidak sekolah?" suara Donghae mengagetkan Wonwoo

"Tidak Eomma. Aku tidak ingin kesekolah hari ini." jawab Wonwoo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Soonyoung.

"Kau sangat marah pada Appa, Wonie?" tanya Donghae sambil membelai lembut rambut Wonwoo. Pandangan Donghae tidak terlepas dari kedua anak kembarnya ini terutama Soonyoung yang tengah berjuang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Tentu saja Eomma. Appa benar – benar keterlaluan. Mingyu tidak tahu apa – apa mengenai masalah Heechul Eomma, tapi Appa begitu tega melimpahkan kesalahan nya pada Mingyu"

"Kau pasti khawatir pada Mingyu?"

Wonwoo hanya diam tidak menjawab, dia sibuk mencari posisi yang nyaman dipelukan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung merasakan tubuhnya lemas sekali, rasa sakitnya perlahan – lahan menghilang namun tiba – tiba badannya sangat lemas. Donghae yang melihat itu sangat amat khawatir, namun Soonyoung tersenyum menenangkan agar Eommanya tidak perlu mencemaskannya, bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

"Aku harus bertahan demi Wonwoo sekarang. Wonwoo sedang sangat membutuhkanku. Aku harus tetap kuat. Aku tidak boleh kalah dengan rasa sakit ku." Batin Soonyoung sambil membelai lembut rambut Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, aku ingin tidur sebentar." Ucap Soonyoung berbisik ditelinga Wonwoo

"Ini masih pagi, kenapa kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Wonwoo heran sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Soonyoung, kenapa kau berkeringat banyak sekali?" tanya Wonwoo heran sambil menghapus keringat yang ada didahi Soonyoung.

Donghae sedikit khawatir dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo, dia khawatir jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Soonyoung.

"Aku kepanasan karena Kau memelukku dengan sangat erat Wonie. Dan aku tiba – tiba ngantuk ketika kepalaku menempel di bantal sekarang." Jawab Soonyoung lirih sambil tersenyum dengan sebuah cengiran.

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Soonyoung masih menunjukkan cengirannya dihadapan Wonwoo. Soonyoung kembali menarik Wonwoo dengan perlahan dalam pelukannya dan menaikkan kakinya di pinggang Wonwoo

"Sekarang kau juga harus ikut tidur denganku. Karena kau yang membuat ku ngantuk."

"Ya! Soonyoung-ah." Protes Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo membalas pelukan Soonyoung.

"Kau berhasil menghibur Wonwoo, Soonyoung-ah." gumam Donghae sedih

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Wonwoo tahu tentang kondisimu nanti. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang akan aku katakan padanya nanti. Aku berharap Wonwoo akan baik – baik saja." Batin Donghae sambil menatap sendu kearah kedua anak kembarnya itu.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Mingyu telah tiba di kantor Eommanya, dengan langkah cepat dia menuju keruang kerja Eommanya. Bahkan dia tidak membalas sapaan karyawan – karyawan perusahaan yang berpapasan dengannya. Pandangan heran terarah padanya, kenapa masih jam sekolah tapi Mingyu tidak berangkat ke sekolah.

Pikirannya benar – benar kalut, pandangan mata Mingyu tidak bisa ditebak. Antara sedih, kecewa dan marah.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu ruang kerja Eommanya, terdapat sekretaris yang menyambutnya. Jung Jessica.

"Tuan Mingyu, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar Jessica sambil tersenyum

"Dimana Eomma?" tanya Mingyu lirih

"Sajangnim sedang ada rapat dengan Klien"

Jawaban Jessica membuat Mingyu berjalan kearah ruang rapat, buru – buru Jessica mengejar langkah tuan muda ini.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu tiba – tiba Mingyu dicegah masuk oleh sekretaris Eommanya.

"Tuan Mingyu, Sajangnim sedang rapat penting. Anda tidak boleh masuk dulu." Cegah Jessica saat Mingyu akan membuka pintu.

"Aku ingin menemui Eomma-ku sekarang, Noona." Ucap Mingyu lirih penuh penekanan

"Tapi, Sajangnim benar – benar sedang ada rapat. Ini klien yang penting bagi perusahaan." Ujar Jessica mencoba memberi pengertian pada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin menemui Eomma-ku."

"Tapi..."

"KENAPA KAU CEREWET SEKALI" Teriak Mingyu menggema diseluruh kantor

"AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN EOMMA-KU. KENAPA KAU MELARANGKU MENEMUI EOMMA – KU SENDIRI." Teriak Mingyu penuh amarah penatap Jessica.

Semua karyawan yang melihat itu hanya diam ketakutan, begitu pula dengan Jessica. Dia begitu takut dengan namja yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini. Biasanya namja yang ada dihadapannya sangat ramah dan murah senyum, tapi sekarang sangat berbeda. Penuh amarah dan kekecewaan. Amarahnya yang meluap sangat menakutkan, sama dengan Sajangnimnya ketika sedang marah.

"Ada apa ini ribut – ribut?" tiba – tiba suara Heechul memecah kesunyian itu. Heechul baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat diikuti dengan Klien nya dari belakang.

"Eomma" panggil Mingyu

"Baiklah, tuan Lee. Kerja sama kita ini semoga menjadi sukses dan bisa menguntungkan satu sama lain" ucap Heechul sambil membungkuk kan badannya pada Klien yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ne, saya berharap seperti itu." Tuan Lee juga membungkuk pada Heechul.

"Jessica, tolong antarkan tuan Lee di pintu depan!" perintah Heechul

"Ne, Sajangnim. Mari silahkan Tuan Lee, lewat sini" ucap jessica penuh hormat.

Setelah Tuan Lee dan Jessica pergi, Heechul menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang berdiri.

"Kenapa membuat keributan? Kenapa tidak pergi kesekolah?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap Mingyu

"Bagiku sekarang itu tidak penting. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Eomma harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa? Apa itu lebih penting dari sekolah? Kau hampir saja mengacaukan meeting ku hari ini, Mingyu." Heechul sedikit marah terselip pada ucapannya.

"Aku hanya hampir menghancurkan meeting, Lalu bagaimana dengan Eomma? Eomma hampir mengacaukan hidup Donghae Eomma dan juga bayi nya." Ucap Mingyu penuh kekecewaan.

Perkataan Mingyu membuat Heechul terkejut, baru Heechul sadari jika mata Mingyu sedikit merah. Mata itu juga memancarkan kesedihan, kekecewaan dan amarah.

"Mingyu..."

"Eomma, hampir menghancurkan hidup seseorang yang begitu baik dan juga tidak bersalah."

"Kita bicara di dalam." Ucap Heechul sambil menarik tangan Mingyu, karena Heechul melihat semua karyawan – karyawannya menyimak pembicaraannya dan Mingyu.

"Kalian semua, cepat kembali ketempat kalian masing – masing!" perintah Heechul tegas.

Perintah Heechul langsung dilaksanakan langsung oleh karyawan – karyawannya.

"Kenapa Eomma melakukan itu?" tanya Mingyu ketika mereka sudah ada didalam ruangan Heechul

"Mingyu, Eomma bisa jelaskan!"

"Itulah yang ingin ku dengar dari Eomma. Aku sudah mendengar sebagian ceritanya dari Kibum Appa. Tapi Kibum Appa memintaku bertanya langsung pada Eomma. Apa yang sudah terjadi 17 tahun yang lalu."

Heechul menatap Mingyu, dia bisa melihat betapa kecewanya Mingyu saat ini. Heechul menghelai nafasnya. Mencoba menata perasaannya untuk menghadapai sikap Mingyu nanti.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang dongsaeng ku? Dia anak panti asuhan yang ku adopsi."

Mingyu perlahan mengangguk

"Dia adalah Donghae."

Jawaban Heechul membuat hati Mingyu berdenyut sakit

"Apa kau juga ingat aku pernah bercerita bahwa aku mencintai namja yang mencintai dongsaeng ku?"

Mingyu kembali mengangguk perlahan

"Dia adalah Kibum"

Kembali, jawaban Heechul membuat hati Mingyu berdenyut sakit

"Apa kau juga ingat, aku juga hampir membunuh bayi yang ada didalam kandungan dongsaeng ku?"

Kali ini Mingyu hanya diam sambil menatap sendu kearah Heechul

"Bukan bayi Eomma... Tapi ... 2 bayi. Eomma hampir membunuh dua bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan seorang Ibu." Ucap Mingyu tercekat.

Heechul tersenyum miris menatap Mingyu

"Kau benar. Aku hampir membunuh 2 bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Donghae. Mereka adalah..."

"Wonwoo hyung dan Soonyoung hyung" potong Mingyu sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa Eomma melakukan itu? Kenapa harus Donghae Eomma?" ucap Mingyu sambil terisak pelan.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Mingyu-ah. Kau sudah tahu ceritaku waktu itu. Aku melakukan itu karena aku sangat mencintai Kibum. Aku begitu marah pada Donghae. Hingga aku ingin melenyapkannya dari hidupku dan hidup Kibum."

"Donghae Eomma adalah orang yang penuh kasih sayang. Kenapa kau harus menyakitinya Eomma? Dia begitu baik dan juga polos." Ucap Mingyu terisak pelan

Heechul menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan sedih

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihat kasih sayangnya yang begitu tulus padaku. Aku hanya melihat dia seperti orang yang tidak tahu balas budi, tidak tahu diri. Aku melihatnya sebagai orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih karena telah ku beri kehidupan baru setelah ku adopsi di panti asuhan waktu itu. Aku hanya melihat dia seperti itu. Hati ku saat itu ditutupi oleh kebencian yang sangat dalam pada Donghae. Sampai aku berkali – kali ingin membunuhnya tapi berkali – kali juga dia selalu selamat dari maut."

Mendengar penjelasan Eommanya, membuat Mingyu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa masa lalu Eommanya begitu kelam dan menyakitkan jika didengarkan. Begitu sakit baginya untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini Eommanya sembunyikan dari Hyung nya dan darinya.

"Sampai Appa mu memberitahu sesuatu hal yang menyadarkanku, betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki dongsaeng seperti Donghae" kata Heechul sambil tersenyum lembut

 _**Flasblack**_

" _Jaga dia baik – baik Kibum. Aku bisa menyelamatkan Donghae hari ini adalah karena bayi – bayimu juga berjuang untuk membantu Eommanya." Bisik Jaejoong._

" _Panggil aku ketika Donghae membutuhkanku" ucap Jaejoong sebelum berlalu_

 _Zhoumi, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Hangeng dan Kibum menatap Heechul yang sedang berdiam diri di kursi paling pojok. Melihat hal itu membuat Kibum semakin hilang kesabarannya menghadapai Heechul, dengan langkah lebar dia menghampiri Heechul._

" _Apa kau puas? Kau puas melihatnya menderita seperti tadi? Apa kau tidak punya otak? Dimana hatimu itu? Kau baru saja hampir membunuh seorang Ibu, seorang dongsaeng dan bayi yang tidak bersalah"geram Kibum,_

 _Zhoumi, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Hangeng mencoba untuk menahan Kibum untuk tidak lepas kendali karena mengingat sekarang mereka berada dirumah sakit._

" _Orang seperti itu harus dilenyapkan apapun caranya." Kata Heechul sambil menatap tajam ke arah lima orang yang ada dihadapannya_

" _Egois, sok polos dan tidak tahu terimakasih. Hal itu merupakan ciri khas Donghae yang tidak akan pernah ku lupakan"_

" _Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana tulusnya Donghae menyayangimu?" tanya Sungmin menatap tidak percaya kearah Heechul, Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa dengan mengejek_

" _Menyayangi? Dia tidak meyanyangiku, Sungmin-ah. Dia hanya memanfaatku hanya untuk keuntungan dirinya. Dia merebut semua apapun yang ku miliki, sahabat, perhatian dan juga cintaku."_

" _Kau benar – benar tidak bisa melihat kasih sayang yang Donghae hyung berikan padamu." Ucap Ryeowook menatap Heechul pedih_

 _Hangeng hanya terdiam menatap Heechul yang tertawa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook._

" _Sudahlah percuma berbicara pada orang seperti dia. ucapan kita tidak akan pernah didengar olehnya. Dia sudah benar – benar menjadi Iblis. Jelmaan Iblis yang berkulitkan manusia. Kita sudah pernah mentolerasi dan memberikan kesempatan ketika dia bilang akan berubah. Tapi kenyataannya dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengulangi kembali perbuatannya pada Donghae" ucap Zhoumi dengan nada malas menatap Heechul._

" _Sekarang kita fokus pada Donghae. Menjaga dia dengan sangat baik dan juga harus hati – hati jika orang seperti dia muncul" ujar Sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan itu._

" _Ingat kata – kata ku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan tidak akan pernah ingin berhubungan sesuatu yang menyangkut dirimu. Setelah ini kau bisa senang, karena kau tidak akan pernah melihat Donghae lagi." Kibum menghebuskan nafasnya mengambil jeda_

" _Karena aku akan membawanya pergi jauh darimu. Jadi kau bisa tenang" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum sinis dan berlalu meninggalkan Heechul_

 _Heechul hanya menatap kepergian teman – temannya dengan tatapan amarah._

" _Ini semua karena kau Lee Donghae" gumam Heechul_

 _Namun gumaman itu masih terdengar oleh Hangeng yang berdiri tak jauh dari nya._

" _Bukan karena Donghae." Ucap Hangeng membuat Heechul menatapnya sengit_

" _Tau apa kau!"_

" _Aku tahu segalanya. Bukan Donghae yang menyebabkan teman – teman mu menjauh darimu. Tapi kau sendirilah yang membuat mereka menjauhimu. Jika kau tidak melakukan hal – hal untuk mencelakai Donghae, mereka tidak akan pernah menjauh darimu. Apalagi sampai membencimu."_

 _Heechul tersenyum sinis kearah Hangeng._

" _Kau tidak tahu apa – apa. Jadi jangan seolah – olah kau mengetahui segalanya. Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan? Donghae itu licik. Penuh dengan rencana – rencana jahatnya. Dibalik wajah polos dan sok manisnya, dia berusaha mengelabui semuanya."_

 _Hangeng hanya diam saja, menatap Heechul dengan pandangan sedih._

" _Aku tahu segalanya. Termasuk pengakuan Donghae yang mengejar cinta Kibum."_

 _Ucapan Hangeng membuat Heechul terkejut, dengan gerakan lembut Hangeng menggadeng tangan Heechul dan membawanya ke taman rumah sakit._

" _Aku akan menjelaskan semua rahasia yang selama ini Donghae sembunyikan darimu. Semua kebenaran akan aku ungkapkan agar kau menyadari betapa Donghae sangat menyayangimu." Kata Hangeng dengan lembut_

 _Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ucapan Heechul_

" _Ketika Donghae mengaku jika dia lah yang menyatakan cinta pada Kibum, itu adalah bohong"_

 _Heechul mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Hangeng dengan setengah hati_

" _hal itu aku lah yang memintanya."_

 _Pengakuan Hangeng membuat Heechul terkejut_

" _Mwo?" Heechul membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya_

" _Jangan bercanda!" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum sinis_

" _Ani, Heechul –ah. Aku lah yang meminta agar Donghae mengatakan hal seperti itu agar kau tidak lagi mendekati Kibum. Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa menolak ucapan Donghae yang mengatakannya di depan Halmonie. Kau ingatkan bagaimana bahagianya Halmonie ketika Donghae mengatakan jika dia telah menyatakan cinta pada Kibum. Asal kau tahu Donghae lah orang yang paling pertama menentang perjodohan kita. Karena Donghae tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintai Kibum. Donghae berulang kali menolak lamaran Kibum hanya demi dirimu."_

 _Heechul menatap Hangeng tidak percaya_

" _Jangan bercanda! Jangan mengarang cerita!" geram Heechul sambi menatap marah kearah Hangeng_

" _Aku tidak akan pernah mengarang cerita, Heechul. Kau tahu bagaimana diriku. Aku tidak pandai dalam berbohong."_

" _Donghae melakukan segala hal agar perjodohan kita dibatalkan oleh Halmonie, tapi Halmonie tetap dalam pendiriannya. Sampai aku kesal pada nya dan aku mengancam akan bunuh diri jika aku tidak menikah denganmu. Kau tahu bagaimana sifat Donghae kan? Dia tidak akan pernah tega melihat seseorang dalam penderitaan, akhirnya dengan ancaman itu Donghae tidak pernah menghalangi lagi. Dan dengan janji agar aku tidak bunuh diri lagi aku mengajukan syarat padany, agar dia harus mengaku padamu jika dia sudah menyatakan cinta pada Kibum. Dengan begitu kebencian mu akan terlimpahkan pada Donghae."_

 _Hangeng tersenyum miris saat mengingat kejadian saat dia memaksa Donghae_

" _Aku sangat jahat pada Donghae. Aku membuat nya dibenci oleh mu. Aku membuat dia kehilangan kasih sayang seorang Hyung yang paling dia sayangi. Setelah itu kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya kan. Kau selalu berusaha melenyapkan Donghae bagaimanapun caranya, agar Donghae menghilang dan Kibum bisa jadi milikmu."_

 _Heechul masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dia dengar dari Hangeng._

" _Itu tidak Mungkin terjadi. Kau bohong!" teriak Heechul tertahan_

 _Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya_

" _Kau ingat ketika ingin mencelakainya dengan menyuruhnya menyampurkan pembesih kamar mandi dengan tipe yang berbeda? Tanpa sepengetahuanmu Donghae telah menukarnya dengan pembersih tipe yang sama. Karena jika pembersih tipe berbeda itu dicampurkan maka akan menimbulkan gas beracun dan akan membahayakan nyawanya. Dia tahu akan hal itu. Tapi diam – diam Donghae juga membeli pembersih dengan tipe yang sama. Kau ingat ketika kau mengadakan pesta dan kau dihukum oleh Halmonie karena mengacaukan seisi rumah. Kau membersihkan kamar mandi,dan kau tidak sadar jika pembesih itu adalah tipe berbeda tapi asal kau tahu jika isi salah satu pembersih kamar mandi itu telah ditukar dengan pembersih dengan tipe yang sama oleh Donghae sebelum kau masuk kamar mandi. Kau tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?" tanya Hangeng sambil menatap sendu kearah Heechul_

" _Itu untuk melindungi nyawamu"_

 _Ucapan Hangeng membuat Heechul semakin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya._

" _Ketika kau mencampurkan obat pencuci perut ke minuman Donghae, sebenarnya Donghae sudah mengetahui hal itu. Tapi Donghae tetap meminum minuman itu, kau tahu kenapa?"_

 _Hangeng hanya menatap Heechul miris saat mengingat itu semua_

" _Karena minuman itu adalah pemberian darimu. Dia tidak peduli jika kau sudah mencampurkan racun pada miuman itu. Asalkan itu darimu maka Donghae akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Semua orang mengetahuinya jika minuman itu sudah kau campur sesuatu, semua orang sudah berusaha mencegah Donghae meminumnya tapi jawaban Donghae membuatku merasa bersalah padanya."_

" _ **Karena Heechul hyung yang memberikan minuman ini. bahkan jika minuman ini beracun pun aku akan tetap meminumnya. Heechul hyung sangat membenciku, biarkanlah aku menjadi tempat pelampiasan kekecewaan dan kemarahannya. Biarkanlah Heechul Hyung melampiaskan kemarahannya, karena hanya dengan cara itulah mungkin hati nya akan merasa lega"**_

 _Mendengar cerita Hangeng membuat Heechul jatuh terduduk diatas bangku taman rumah sakit._

" _Setelah itu kau tahu apa yang terjadi. Donghae bolak – balik kekamar mandi karena diare, sampai akhinya dia tidak sadarkan diri karena mengalami dehidrasi. Saat itulah aku sadar betapa jahatnya aku membuatmu membenci Donghae, seharusnya yang kau benci itu adalah aku bukan Donghae"_

" _Kau juga ingat kan bagaimana kau membuat Donghae tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi dance. Kau meletakkan paku payung di dalam sepatu Donghae, Aku sebenarnya sudah mengetahui hal itu dan aku mengeluarkan paku payung itu dari sepatu Donghae. Dan lagi – lagi dia memberikan jawaban yang membuatku semakin bersalah"_

" _ **Tidak apa – apa, Hangeng hyung. Aku baik – baik saja. Biarkan paku itu tetap di dalam sepatuku, biarkan aku memakainya. Jika aku memakainya memang kaki ku akan terluka, tapi itu akan membuat perasaan Heechul hyung senang dan lega, karena telah melampiarkan kebenciannya padaku"**_

" _Aku benar – benar merasa bersalah pada Donghae. Aku keterlaluan waktu itu. Hingga aku memaksakan keinginanku. Aku menyadari betapa tulus nya kasih sayang Donghae padamu. Hingga dia rela melakukan apapun dan rela menjadi pelampiasan kemarahanmu." Isak Hangeng sambil menghapus air matanya._

" _Aku bersalah karena telah secara tidak langsung menyakiti malaikat polos yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk kita. Betapa beruntungnya kita memiliki nya. Semakin kau menyakiti Donghae semakin aku merasa bersalah padanya."_

 _Heechul hanya terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan panjang Hangeng. Tanpa sadar Heechul meneteskan air matanya. Air mata yang mengalir begitu saja seiring dengan penjelasan kebenaran yang diungkapkan Hangeng._

" _Apa kau juga ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada sepeda Donghae waktu itu? Kau merusak rem sepeda itu hingga membuat nya harus terjungkal dijalanan. Donghae mengetahui semua rencanamu, mengetahui semua apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mencelakainya. Tapi dia tetap menerima nya, menerima kebencian yang seharusnya bukan untuknya melainkan untuk orang lain. Untuk ku. Seharusnya kau membenciku, Heechul-ah"_

 _Hangeng menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Heechul, duduk berdua secara berdampingan. Mencoba untuk meresapi kesalahan yang pernah mereka lakukan untuk dongsaeng polos mereka._

" _Apapun yang akan kau lakuakan pada Donghae, apapun rencanamu yang akan mencelakai Donghae hal itu tidak akan pernah berhasil karena Tuhan selalu melindungi malaikat polosnya itu. Tuhan akan selalu menjaga Donghae. Karena dia memang seorang malaikat polos yang sangat berharga untuk dimiliki."_

" _Kau pasti bohong! Jangan mengada – ada cerita Hangeng-ah. Kalau memang dia mengetahui semua rencanaku, tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menghidar dari semua rencana yang aku buat untuknya?" tatap Heechul tepat pada mata Hangeng yang memerah_

 _Hangeng tersenyum lembut_

" _Karena dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia melakukan itu hanya untuk dirimu. Kau pasti akan lega jika sudah menyakitinya. Donghae selalu berfikir jika dengan melukainya akan membuatmu sadar dan lega maka dia rela menanggung kekecewaanmu itu," Hangeng mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya._

" _Donghae berharap kasih sayang yang dia berikan padamu akan merubah kebencian menjadi sayang padanya, Tapi ternyata harapan Donghae tidak akan pernah terkabulkan. Karena kau akan berusaha untuk selalu menyakiti dan menyingkirkannya dari hidup mu dan dari kehidupan kami. Kasih sayangnya sia – sia pada mu, karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat kasih sayangnya yang tulus"_

 _Mendengar semua penjelasan Hangeng, Heechul terdiam. Tidak menyela ataupun membantah. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Donghae._

 _Bagaimana senyum Donghae yang manis dan tulus selalu diperlihatkan padanya. Senyum polos itu benar – benar membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sangat amat bersalah pada Donghae. Selama ini dia benar – benar tidak bisa melihat kasih sayang yang melimpah dari seorang Lee Donghae. Hati nya benar – benar sudah dipenuhi oleh amarah, kekecewaan dan cemburu hingga tidak bisa melihat kebahagian yang sudah dikirimkan Tuhan padanya._

" _Donghae, Mianhae" sesal Heechul dalam hati_

 _Heechul beranjak dari duduknya, namun tangan Hangeng menahannya_

" _Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hangeng sedikit khawatir_

" _Melihat malaikat polos ku" gumam Heechul lirih sambil menatap Hangeng_

 _Mendengar gumaman Heechul, perlahan Hangeng melapaskan tangannya. Lalu membiarkan Heechul menemui Donghae._

 _Heechul melangkah menuju jendela kaca yang ada di kamar inap Donghae. Heechul melihat Donghae dari luar jendela kaca, Donghae tengah tertidur dengan tenang, lelap sekali. Disampinya Kibum tengah duduk disamping ranjang nya, duduk Kibum membelakangi jendela hingga membuatnya tidak tahu jika Heechul berdiri di luar jendela. Jika Kibum melihatnya maka dipastikan dia akan mengusir Heechul dan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya melihat Donghae_

 _Heechul tersenyum bagaimana wajah manis itu tengah tertidur dengan sangat tenang. Perlahan Heechul meraba jendela kaca, seolah – olah tengah membelai Donghae yang sedang tidur._

" _Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah bisa melihat kasih sayang mu, Hae. Maafkan aku. Aku benar – benar minta maaf. Walaupun aku berlutut dihadapanmu untuk minta maaf, hal itu tidak akan bisa merubah kenyataan jika aku pernah sangat jahat padamu. Kau yang hanya anak yatim piatu pasti sangat mengerti artinya kasih sayang, karena itu kau sangat menghargai kasih sayang. Hingga sejahat apapun aku, kau selalu menyayangiku."_

 _Ketika Donghae perlahan membuka matanya , Heechul buru – buru bersembunyi. Jangan sampai Donghae mengetahui jika Heechul melihatnya terutama Kibum._

" _Heechul... Hyung..." gumam Donghae ketika baru membuka matanya_

" _Kenapa kau menyebut nama itu lagi, Hae? Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan padamu? Dia hampir saja membunuhmu dan juga bayi kita." geram Kibum._

 _Donghae tersenyum sambil membelai lembut perut besarnya_

" _Aku tahu. Tapi Heechul Hyung tetaplah Hyung ku. Dia lah yang sudah membawaku dari panti asuhan, menjadikanku keluarganya, dongsaengnya dan mempertemukanku dengan para sahabat – sahabatku juga cintaku." Donghae tersenyum sambil membelai lembut pipi Kibum._

" _Jika bukan karena Heechul Hyung, aku tidak mungkin bisa ada bersama dengan mu."_

" _Tapi karena dia juga aku hampir kehilangan mu dan juga bayi kita. Kenapa kau tetap memaafkan dan memakhlumi sikap jahatnya padamu?" sela Kibum penuh dengan amarah._

" _Kibum-ah, kau pasti tahu bagaimana kecewanya Heechul hyung tidak bisa bersama dengamu. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana paksaan Helmoni saat memaksanya menikah dengan Hangeng Hyung? Jika kau dipaksa seperti itu, apa kau tidak akan kecewa?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap mata Kibum, Donghae membawa wajah Kibum untuk menatap matanya karena Kibum memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain_

" _Dan puncak kekecewaannya ketika aku mengaku dihadapan semua orang jika aku telah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Heechul hyung pasti berfikir jika tidak ada satupun yang memihak padanya. Dia sangat kecewa dan berfikir jika Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya untuk bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai, dia berfikir bahwa Halmonie terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menikah dengan Hangeng Hyung dan Aku, Dongsaengnya telah mengkhianatinya. Jika kau ada diposisi Heechul hyung apa yang akan kau lakukan?"jelas Donghae penuh penekanan,_

 _Donghae menatap sendu kearah Kibum_

" _Kau pasti memberontak. Kau pasti tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Kau pasti melampiaskannya pada sesuatu agar kau bisa lega. Dan Heechul hyung melampiaskan nya pada ku. Sikap nya padaku adalah bentuk pemberontakan yang dia tunjukkan. Sikap tidak terima, sikap amarah dan juga kekecewaan. Aku akan menerima semua yang akan dilakukannya padaku. Aku akan menerima kebencian yang dia berikan padaku, karena itu memang tugasku. Aku akan menanggung semua kebencian yang diberikan Heechul Hyung padaku. " Donghae tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Kibum erat_

" _Kenapa kau seperti ini Hae? Kau egois hanya memikirkan perasaan Heechul hyung saja, kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku dan juga sahabat – sahabatmu yang mengkhawatirkanmu?" lirih Kibum sedih_

" _Jika bukan aku, siapa yang akan memikirkan perasaan Heechul hyung?" Donghae membalikkan pertanyaan pada Kibum. Kibum hanya terdiam ketika Donghae balik bertanya padanya._

" _Aku masih beruntung. Aku masih mempunyai dirimu dan juga sahabat – sahabat yang mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi siapa yang akan mengkhawatirkan Heechul hyung? Siapa yang akan mengerti perasaan Heechul hyung, jika waktu itu dia sangat terpukul dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya."_

" _Hangeng Hyung" jawab Kibum singkat, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya_

" _Jika waktu itu Hangeng Hyung memikirkan perasaan Heechul hyung, tidak mungkin dia menyuruhku untuk mengaku jika aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu dihadapan semua orang. Dan membuat Heechul hyung semakin terpukul. Karena itulah aku rela menanggung kebencian yang Heechul hyung berikan padaku. Itu sebagai bentuk penyesalanku pada Heechul hyung"_

" _Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?" tanya Kibum penasaran_

 _Donghae tersenyum dengan sangat manis_

" _Karena dia adalah hyungku"_

 _Jawaban Donghae membuat Kibum terkekeh pelan, Kibum menggenggam tangan Donghae dan menciumnya lembut._

" _Hatimu sangat lembut. Aku beruntung bisa memilikmu. Semoga anak – anak kita memiliki kasih sayang yang melimpah seperti Eommanya" Kibum membelai lembut perut besar Donghae_

" _Harus. Mereka harus memilikinya." Cengir Donghae. Hal itu membuat Kibum gemas lalu mencubit pipi Donghae._

" _Kibum-ah..." rengek Donghae sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kibum dari pipinya_

" _Bagaimanapun dan apapun yang akan kau katakan mengenai dia, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan semua perbuatannya padamu hari ini."_

" _Tapi aku tetap menyayangi nya, Kibum-ah. Aku akan tetap menyayangi Heechul hyung."_

" _Itu adalah hak mu untuk menyayangi siapa saja yang ingin kau sayangi. Tapi aku juga berhak untuk melindungi dan menjagamu dari dia. setelah kau boleh keluar dari rumah sakit kita akan pindah dari sini. Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia menyakitimu."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Kibum, Donghae terkejut._

" _Kibum-ah... kau mau membawaku pergi dari sini?"_

 _Kibum mengangguk "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk menyayanginya, tapi sebagai gantinya kita kan pindah dari sini. Tapi untuk perawatan mu tetap Jaejoong Hyung yang akan menanganinya. Dan Juga sahabat – sahabat kita akan bergantian untuk menjagamu. Kami tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian lagi."_

" _Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Donghae hanya menghelai nafas sambil membelai perut besarnya. Dia harus menuruti perintah Kibum karena sekarang Kibum lah keluarganya._

 _Heechul yang terduduk di bawah jendela hanya mampu membekap mulutnya agar suara tangisannya tidak pecah. Semua pembicaraan yang dibicarakan oleh Donghae dan Kibum dapat dia dengar sepenuhnya. Akhinya dia mengetahui bagaimana tulusnya Donghae padanya._

 _Walaupun baru saja dia hampir membunuh nya dan bayinya tapi Donghae tetap memaafkan dan menyayanginya._

" _Maafkan Aku, Donghae-ah." Isak Heechul_

 _ ****Flasblack End****_

Mingyu terisak pelan mendengar semua cerita Eommanya. Air matanya tidak berhenti, hingga dia jatuh terduduk sambil membekap mulutnya agar tangisnya tidak pecah. Tapi sia – sia.

Heechul berniat memeluk Mingyu, tapi Mingyu menghidar pelukan Eommanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Eomma!" tolak Mingyu

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf padanya, Eomma? Karena Eomma tidak berani? Karena Eomma terlalu berasa bersalah padanya?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Mingyu juga menjawab semua pertanyaan sebelum Eommanya menjawab.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Karena ketidak beraninya Eomma meminta maaf, aku lah yang harus menerima semuanya sekarang." Ucap Mingyu penuh amarah.

"Aku yang menanggung semua kesalahan Eomma. Semua akibat dari perbuatan Eomma, akulah yang menaggungnya. Salah satu bayi yang ingin Eomma lenyapkan dulu, sekarang dia menjadi bagian dari hidupku, dia adalah cintaku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi karena aku adalah anak Eomma, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dia."

"Kenapa harus Donghae Eomma yang ingin Eomma lenyapkan? Kenapa harus Wonwoo hyung, salah satu dari anak dari Donghae Eomma yang aku cintai?" rancau Mingyu.

Mendengar ucapan Mingyu membuat Heechul semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Mingyu-ah."

"Jangan katakan maaf padaku, Eomma. Tapi katakan maaf pada nasibku. Nasib ku yang tidak beruntung karena aku terlahir menjadi anak dari seorang Kim Heechul" geram Mingyu sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku – kuku nya memutih.

"Mingyu..." sesal Heechul

"Sepertinya karma itu memang ada. Dulu cinta Eomma pada Kibum Appa tidak sempurna"

Mingyu tersenyum miris, sangat miris. Hingga jika orang yang melihatnya maka akan sangat Iba

"Sekarang karena Eomma lah cinta ku pada Wonwoo hyung..." Mingyu menghelai nafas lelah

"Tidak akan pernah sempurna juga." Ucap Mingyu sambil meneteskan air matanya

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Wonwoo hyung"

 **TBC**

 **Apa yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu? Apakah Mingyu akan menyerah untuk Wonwoo?**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo jika masa lalu orang tua mereka yang menjadi penghalang?**

 **Penasaran?**

 **Atau sudah mulai jenuh sama ceritanya?**

Bagaimana chapter 14 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Author kembali agiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 13, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya

 **97** : Syukurlah, kalau mengena. Aku jadi semangat nulisnya kalau kamu suka. Aku jadi semangat karena ada yang mengena di hati. Hehehehhe. Makasih ya dah di review ditunggu reviewnya.

 **JihoKj** : Iya, akhirnya Update. Makasih ya dah direview, reviewnya benar – benar membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini.

 **meaniemeanie** : makasih dah ngasih semangat. Reviewnya benar – benar berharga. Untuk Seoksoon sabar ya... ada kok dichapter berikutnya. Kan awal – awal dah Seoksoon sekarang gantian Meanie. Nanti bakalan ada koq Seoksoon nya... jadi sabar ya. Nanti pasti ada. Pokoknya kasih semangat terus biar aku semangat melanjutkan FF ini. Makasih ya dah di review ditunggu reviewnya.

 **Rere12** : Sabar... hehehhehehe. Nama nya juga orang tua, dia hanya khawatir sama keselamatan keluarganya aja koq. Makasih ya dah di review ditunggu reviewnya.

 **Salsha6104 ** : Makasih dah Review. Makasih dah suka ceritaku. Di chapter sebelumnya aku menunggu review dari kamu lhooo... tapi ndak pernah nongol, eh.. ternyata banyak tugas ya. Hehehhehe ditunggu reviewnya.

 **babyChan** **:** Aku penggemar Kihae couple heheheheh, mulai suka baca FF mereka pas nonton filmya **attack on the pin up boy**. Kalau nyari FF tentang Kihae, ada koq. Banyak. Hehehehe. Biarkan Mingyu berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya walaupun terhalang orang tua hehehehhe. Kalau cinta Meanie banyak ujiankan cintanya makin kuat. Hehehehehe. Makasih banget nya dan direview. ditunggu reviewnya. Dan terimakasih semangatnya.

 **DongMinChan** : Sabar ya... sabar. Biarkan Mingyu berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya walaupun terhalang orang tua hehehehhe. Kalau cinta Meanie banyak ujiankan cintanya makin kuat. Hehehehehe. Makasih banget nya dan direview. ditunggu reviewnya. Dan terimakasih semangatnya.

 **Guest** **1 :** Iya mereka ada hubungan. Hehehehhe. Makasih banget nya dan direview. ditunggu reviewnya.

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** **:** mereka ndak pisah kok... Cuma dikasih ujian seberapa besar cinta mereka satu sama lain. Hhehhehhe. Makasih banget nya dan direview. ditunggu reviewnya.

 **Byuncho** **:** untuk tahu kelanjutannya tetep baca dan kasih review ya... kalau banyak yang ngasih review, aku semangat banget melanjutkan cerita ini. Makasih dah ngasih semangat! makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **Byuncho** **:** R-A-H-A-S-I-A. Hehehehe Pokoknya tetap baca dan tinggalin review. Makasih dah ngasih semangat! makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **Guest** **2 :** Iya... ih. Kamu minta di getok! Koq menghilang sih reviewnya di chapter – chapter sebelumnya. Sedih tahu. Padahal selalu ditunggu dan itu yang membuatku semangat. Untuk Wonwoo yang sakit, aku sudah menyiapkan ide diotakku, masih diotakku. Hehehhehe. Jadi kalau mau tahu kelanjutannya jangan lupa di review ya... karena itu penyemangatku buat nulis. Makasih banyak dan review. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **Nonono546** : Syukulah kalau lega. Aduuuhhh gregetnya ndak nguatin hehehhehhe. Makasih dah direview. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak pada kalian 

**97** **,** **JihoKj** **,** **meaniemeanie** **,** **Rere12** **,** **Salsha6104** **,** **babyChan** **,** **DongMinChan** **,** **Guest** **1,** **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** **,** **Byuncho** **,** **Guest** **2,** **Nonono546** **.** Kalian membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. jadi aku berharap kalian masih mau memberikan semangat untuk ku melanjutkan chapter berikutnya.

Di chapter 14 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa. hehehehehe

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 14 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter dan penyemangatku melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	16. Chapter 16

"Maafkan aku, Mingyu-ah."

"Jangan katakan maaf padaku, Eomma. Tapi katakan maaf pada nasibku. Nasib ku yang tidak beruntung karena aku adalah anak dari seorang Kim Heechul" geram Mingyu sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku – kuku nya memutih.

"Mingyu..." sesal Heechul

"Sepertinya karma itu memang ada. Dulu cinta Eomma pada Kibum Appa tidak sempurna"

Mingyu tersenyum miris, sangat miris. Hingga jika orang yang melihatnya maka akan sangat Iba

"Sekarang karena Eomma lah cinta ku pada Wonwoo hyung..." Mingyu menghelai nafas lelah

"Tidak akan pernah sempurna juga." Ucap Mingyu sambil meneteskan air matanya

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Wonwoo hyung"

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **15**

"Ya... Wonwoo, kau ini ingin membantu ku atau malah ingin merusak nya." Keluh Soonyoung ketika melihat Wonwoo mematahkan tangkai dari bunga mawar putih.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Rengut Wonwoo dengan manis

"Dari tadi kau bilang tidak sengaja, tapi ini tangkai ke lima yang sudah kau patahkan." Tunjuk Soonyoung ke arah empat tangkai yang terkapar tidak berdaya di samping Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya kesal

"Aku kan hanya membantumu saja, karena sepertinya kau kesulitan jika melakukan sendiri." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Soonyoung menghelai nafasnya makhlum. Niat baik Wonwoo harus dia hargai, tapi bantuan Wonwoo malah membuat Soonyoung sedikit repot karena Wonwoo mematahkan bunga mawar putih yang ditanam untuk nya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi tadi aku sudah melarangmu untuk membantuku kan." Ucap Soonyoung lembut, membuat Wonwoo mengangkat wajah sedihnya

"Tapi aku ingin membantumu. Sepertinya kau kesulitan sekali." Rengut Wonwoo lucu.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin membantuku tapi kau tidak boleh memegang bunganya cukup pindahnya pot bunga itu dihalaman rumah. Aku yang akan mengaturnya nanti." Jelas Soonyoung sambil tersenyum,

Ucapan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Lalu kau sedang menyelesaikan apa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil melihat apa yang dilakukan Soonyoung.

"Hanya menanam bibit Bunga Edelweiss. Karena waktu itu aku tidak sempat menanamnya." Soonyoung memasukkan tanah kedalam pot.

"Bunga itu ingin kau letakkan dimana nanti jika sudah berbunga?"

"Sebagian ada yang akan ku letakkan di sini, sebagian lagi ada di halaman rumah."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk saja, apa yang Soonyoung katakan.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, Wonie? Kau harus membawa pot itu ke depan!" perintah Soonyoung.

"Aku menunggumu, lebih baik kita ke halaman depan bersama – sama." Cuek Wonwoo

Soonyoung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan sabar Wonwoo menunggu Soonyoung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Menambahkan tanah ke pot, memberi bibit ke dalam pot dan memberinya pupuk.

"Kajja, kita letakkan di depan rumah" ucap Soonyoung ketika dirinya telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Wonwoo membawa dua pot, dan Soonyoung membawa tiga pot untuk diletakkan di halaman rumah mereka.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo mengatur letak pot – pot tanaman itu dengan diselingi pertengkarang sedikit.

"Ya, jangan diletakkan sebelah sana. Letakkan disebelah sini, Wonwoo." Teriak Soonyoung.

"Tidak. Ini lebih bagus diletakkan disini. Ditempat itu sudah penuh tanaman, nanti bungannya tidak terlihat." Kukuh Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, itu potnya sudah penuh disitu. Salah satu harus diletakkan disini." Ucap Soonyoung lebih lembut

"Tidak, Soonyoung-ah. Kau lihat kan tanaman disitu sudah penuh. Bunganya tidak akan terlihat nanti. Dan apa gunanya pot bunga ini diletakkan disini jika nanti tidak terlihat. Kita tidak akan bisa melihatnya." Wonwoo mulai mengatur letak pot bunganya.

"Ya, Wonwoo" pekik Soonyoung ketika melihat Wonwoo tetap mengatur seperti keinginannya.

"Diamlah, biarkan aku konsentrasi mengaturnya." Cuek Wonwoo

Soonyoung tidak percaya apa yang baru saja Wonwoo ucapkan. Hei, dia lah yang menanam bunga itu, tapi kenapa malah Wonwoo yang notabene tadi hanya ingin membantu membawa menjadi mengatur letak bunganya.

"Wonwoo" Soonyoung menghentakkan kakinya kesal, karena Wonwoo tidak mendengarkan ucapannya sama sekali

Mingyu yang dari tadi memperhatikan dari balik tembok pagar hanya bisa tersenyum miris kearah dua saudara kembar yang masih ber argumen tentang cara mengatur pot.

"Maafkan, Eomma-ku. Soonyoung hyung, Wonwoo hyung. Karena dia hampir membunuh kalian. Maaf kan dia." batin Mingyu sambil menatap sendu kearah saudara kembar yang saling berebut pot sekarang.

"Karena Eomma, cintaku tidak sempurna" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang merengut lucu saat Soonyoung berhasil merebut pot yang sedang dia pertahankan.

Mingyu meneteskan air mata saat melihat Wonwoo tertawa karena berhasil menjaili Soonyoung dengan mengoleskan tanah liat ke pipi chuby nya hingga pipi Soonyoung kotor.

Mingyu kembali terisak pelan, melihat bagaimana bahagianya Wonwoo saat dirinya dikejar oleh Soonyoung.

"Ya, Wonwoo. Awas kau!" teriak Soonyoung sambil berlari kearah Wonwoo, yang dikejar hanya tertawa gembira.

Malah dengan jailnya Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya. Hal itu membuat Soonyoung terkejut karena kesal tidak berhasil menangkap Wonwoo dan membalas kejailannya.

"YA" teriak Soonyoung keras

Sambil terisak, Mingyu bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku si kembar yang sedang berkejaran mengelilingi halaman rumah mereka yang luas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Wonwoo hyung." Batin Mingyu sambil meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jeon.

 ****SOONWOO TWINS****

Wonwoo melihat disekelilingnya hanya putih, tempat kakinya berpijak pun hanya berwarna putih seolah – olah dia tengah melayang di atas awan.

Wonwoo mengedarkan padangannya bingung, dimana dia berada sekarang? Kenapa dia sendiri saja di tempat seperti ini? pikir Wonwoo

Namun pikiran itu sirna melihat seseorang tengah berdiri membelakanginya sekarang.

"Nugu?" bisik Wonwoo sambil menghampiri sosok tersebut.

Ketika hampir dekat dengan sosok tersebut, sosok itu membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung?" pekik Wonwoo tertahan dengan nada heran.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum melihat Wonwoo heran

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Wonwoo, tapi Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung, kita ada dimana sebenarnya?" tanya Wonwoo lagi,

Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya Soonyoung hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang heran karena tidak satu pun pertanyaan yang dijawab oleh Soonyoung, menatap Soonyoung dengan lekat. Saudara kembarnya itu memakai baju putih, wajahnya terlihat bercahaya, dan senyumnya sangat manis dimata Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung?" panggil Wonwoo dengan nada heran, baru kali ini Soonyoung terlihat bercahaya dan juga sangat manis.

Wonwoo menyadari keanehan dari Soonyoung, karena Soonyoung hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ketika Wonwoo ingin mendekati Soonyoung tiba – tiba Soonyoung perlahan menjauhinya.

Satu langkah Wonwoo, dua langkah untuk Soonyoung. setiap kali Wonwoo ingin meraih tangan Soonyoung, disaat itu pula jarak diantara mereka semakin jauh.

"Soonyoung" Wonwoo panik karena tidak bisa menggapai tangan Soonyoung.

"Maaf kan aku Wonie." Itulah kata yang diucapkan Soonyoung sebelum dia menghilang dari hadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkejut, sangat terkejut ketika Soonyoung menghilang dari hadapannya. Berkali – kali Wonwoo memanggil Soonyoung, tapi suara Wonwoo tidak bisa keluar. Wonwoo tidak bisa berteriak, seolah – olah suaranya menghilang begitu saja. Wonwoo menangis karena tiba – tiba Soonyoung menghilang dari hadapannya.

DEG

Tiba – tiba Wonwoo tersentak kaget dari tidurnya. Seperti biasanya Wonwoo tidur sambil menggengam tangan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan jika mimpi tadi membuatnya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Soonyoung. Tangan nya berkeringat, tapi hal itu tidak mengusik tidur Soonyoung.

Wonwoo melihat jika Soonyoung tertidur dengan sangat tenang disampingnya. Biasanya ketika bermimpi Wonwoo akan mengingau dan membuat Soonyoung terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi berbeda dengan hari ini untuk mengeluarkan suaranya saja Wonwoo sangat kesulitan, berteriak saja dia tidak bisa.

"Soonyoung" panggil Wonwoo dengan nada bergetar takut

"Soonyoung" panggil Wonwoo lagi sambil mengguncangkan bahu Soonyoung pelan

Tindakan Wonwoo mengusik tidur Soonyoung, hingga Soonyoung membuka matanya dengan setengah sadar.

"Ada apa, Wonie?" serak Soonyoung malas

"Ani, tidak apa – apa" Wonwoo bernafas lega, karena Soonyoung masih ada disampingnya tidak menghilang seperti mimpinya tadi.

"Bisakah kau memelukku?" pinta Wonwoo

"Hm" gumam Soonyoung seadanya sambil memeluk Wonwoo dan menaikkan kaki nya di pinggang Wonwoo, seperti memeluk guling.

"Apa itu tadi? Kenapa mimpi ku sangat aneh?" batin Wonwoo sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya dan mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan Soonyoung.

 ***PAGI HARI***

"Wonwoo, bangunlah. Sudah pagi, kau tidak sekolah?" suara Soonyoung menggema di kamar tidur mereka.

Sedangkan orang yang dibangunkan malah tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Bergumul dengan sangat manis didalam selimut.

"Wonwoo" panggil Soonyoung lagi sambil memakai dasi sekolahnya.

Soonyoung menghelai nafasnya, karena Wonwoo tidak menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan bangun. Soonyoung berinisiatif untuk membuka gorden kamar mereka, dia menyibak gorden dan membuat sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar mereka. Tapi walaupun begitu Wonwoo belum terusik sedikitpun dari mimpi indahnya.

Soonyoung mendekat dan duduk disamping ranjang, kemudian mencium kening Wonwoo pelan. Setelah melakukan itu, baru ada pergerakan pelan dari Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo belum membuka matanya.

"Ayo Wonwoo, nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah." Soonyoung mengguncang kan badan Wonwoo

Wonwoo mengerang pelan kemudian bangun dan terduduk dengan mata masih terpejam, dengan gemas Soonyoung mencubit hidung Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo akhirnya membuka matanya walaupun sayu. Melihat Soonyoung sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, membuat Wonwoo meringsut mendekati Soonyoung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Soonyoung.

Melihat sifat manja Wonwoo, Soonyoung hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu menempuk – nempuk lembut punggungnya.

"Segeralah siap – siap. Kita akan berangkat ke sekolah. Kau ingin terlambat?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat, maka bersiap – siaplah. Aku akan menunggu di bawah." Ujar Soonyoung sambil menjauhkan Wonwoo dari pelukannya.

Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk malas karena dirinya masih mengantuk. Kemudian Wonwoo menyandar kan kembali kepalanya pada Soonyoung. membuat Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas. Sambil berusaha menjauhkan badan Wonwoo dari pelukannya

"Won..." sebelum Soonyoung menyelesaikan panggilan itu, sebuah ucapan membuatnya terkejut dan terhenti seketika

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Soonyoungie." Bisik Wonwoo

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau mengigau ya?" tanya Soonyoung sedikit takut mendengar kata – kata Wonwoo, kemudian dia melihat Wonwoo memeluk pingganya.

"Hanya jangan pernah meninggalkan aku." Lirih Wonwoo

"Aku tidak bisa janji. Tapi aku akan berusaha" jawab Soonyoung

Jawaban Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannyan, lalu menatap heran

"Kenapa seperti itu? Kenapa tidak mau berjanji?"

Soonyoung tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo

"Karena aku tidak ingin membuatku kecewa ketika aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu. Jadi aku akan berusaha."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin mengecewakanku?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Wonwoo, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kita juga tidak tahu sampai kapan kita akan hidup. Yang kita tahu kita harus berusaha menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang. Menjadi seseorang yang bermanfaat bagi orang lain." Soonyoung memberi pengertian pada Wonwoo.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tiba – tiba mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu?" Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya tanda dia penasaran dengan tingkah laku Wonwoo tadi.

Wonwoo memandang sendu tangan Soonyoung yang menggenggam tanganya, kemudian Wonwoo balik menggenggam tangan saudaranya itu.

"Aku bermimpi, kau pergi meninggalkan ku. Dalam mimpi itu kau memakai baju putih, kau berdiri dengan tenang sambil tersenyum. Aku berusaha memanggilmu tapi suaraku tidak bisa keluar, aku mencoba menghampirimu tapi setiap kali aku melanggkah setiap kali itu pula jarak kita semakin jauh. Ketika aku tidak bisa menggapai tanganmu. Aku takut. Aku takut kau akan menghilang dari hadapanku" Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannnya pada tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Wonwoo, tanpa sadar Soonyoung meremat tangannya yang ada di genggaman Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menghelai nafasnya kemudian mengangkat dagu Wonwoo untuk menatap kearahnya. Soonyoung tersenyum menatap Wonwoo, berharap Wonwoo ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Itu hanya Mimpi Wonie. Mimpi hanya bunga tidur. Tidak pertanda apa pun. Kau pasti kelelahan hingga memimpikan hal – hal seperti itu" Soonyoung berusaha mengalihkan pemikiran Wonwoo, agar Wonwoo tidak sedih karena Mimpi itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mendengar ungkapan Soonyoung.

"Sekarang kau mandi, kita akan terlambat jika membicarakan mimpimu" canda Soonyoung.

Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di dalam kamar.

BLAM!

Ketika Soonyoung menutup pintunya, Wonwoo hanya menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan sedih

"Aku takut, Soonyoung-ah. Aku takut jika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Dan kau benar – benar pergi dari ku." Batin Wonwoo sedih.

Diluar kamar, Soonyoung berusaha menahan air matanya. Dia benar – benar takut jika Wonwoo mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf kan aku, Wonie" bisik Soonyoung sambil menatap pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Soonyoung turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, Appa nya sedang membaca koran sedangkan Eommanya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dibantu beberapa Maid.

"Kau sudah siap, Soonyoung-ah. Mana Wonwoo?" tanya Eommanya ketika melihat Soonyoung sudah duduk manis sambil menyiapka sarapannya sendiri.

"Wonwoo sedang siap – siap, Eomma." Soonyoung menjawab seadanya.

Dilihatnya Appanya masih sibuk membaca koran, sejak kejadian Appa nya marah pada Mingyu sejak itu pula dia tidak melihat Appa nya dirumah.

"Apa Appa memaafkan Heechul Eomma? Atau kah appa sudah melupakan semua kejadian kemarin? Aku hanya ingin Wonwoo bahagia, sebelum aku pergi nanti" itu lah yang ada di pikiran Soonyoung.

Donghae melihat Soonyoung tengah menatap Appa nya dengan pandangan yang sendu. Hal itu membuat Donghae memahami bagaimana perasaan Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo kenapa lama sekali ya?" suara Donghae berhasil mengalihkan pandangan sedih Soonyoung,

"Mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab Soonyoung lirih

"Hari ini aku akan berangkat sekolah naik bus dengan Wonwoo."

Ucapan Soonyoung berhasil membuat Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lalu dengan kasar Kibum menutup koran yang tengah ia baca.

"Sekarang kau berani berbuat seenaknya" ucap Kibum geram

Mendengar nada bicara Kibum, membuat perasaan Soonyoung semakin sedih.

"Appa tidak akan pernah mengizin kan kalian berangkat sendiri, apalagi nanti kalian pasti bertemu dengan Mingyu."

"Kenapa Appa harus mengingat kejadian itu? Sekarang Aku, Wonwoo dan Eomma sudah baik – baik saja. Kita masih hidup. Appa tidak perlu khawatir, lagi pula Heechul Eomma sudah berubah. Sudah menjadi lebih baik. Heechul Eomma sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Dan semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu" Soonyoung mencoba memberikan isi pemikirannya pada Kibum.

Mendengar itu semua membuat Kibum benar – benar marah, dengan sekali hentakan Kibum melempar gelas yang ada hadapannya.

Perbuatan itu membuat maid, Donghae, dan Soonyoung terkejut. Sangat amat terkejut.

"Jangan berkata seolah – olah, kau sudah dewasa dan mengerti segalanya. Kau masih anak kecil yang tidak tahu kejamnya kehidupan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit hati dan rasa hampir kehilangan. Kau masih mudah percaya dengan apa yang orang lain ucapkan. Jadi jangan mengajari Appa, apa itu arti memaafkan." Geram Kibum

Donghae sedikit was – was dengan pertengkaran ini, karena selama 17 tahun ini mereka tidak pernah bertengkar sekalipun. Donghae menyadari jika anak kembar mereka sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa dan mengerti situasi yang ada. Hingga membiarkan Soonyoung mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Aku hanya ingin Wonwoo bahagia Appa. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Karena aku ingin, sebelum aku..."

"Cukup, Soonyoung-ah."

Kalimat Soonyoung terputus karena suara Wonwoo menghentikannya. Mereka melihat Wonwoo turun dari tangga secara perlahan.

"Cukup, Soonyoung-ah. Sebanyak apa pun kau berbicara pada Appa, Appa tidak akan pernah mau mengerti apa yang kita inginkan."

Wonwoo berdiri disamping Soonyoung dan menggenggam tangannya, mencoba mencari kekuatan pada saudaranya itu. Agar dia tetap tegar akan apa yang akan dilakukan Appa nya nanti.

"Eomma, kita berangkat!" ucap Wonwoo sambil menarik Soonyoung keluar dari rumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Soonyoung, Wonwoo!" panggil Kibum marah

"Ingatlah satu hal, Kibum-ah. Bahwa Mingyu bukan hanya anak Heechul hyung tapi dia juga anak Hangeng Hyung. Tidak bisakah kau melihat Mingyu dari sisi Hangeng hyung? Sifat melindungi Hangeng hyung menurun pada Mingyu. Sesekali lihatlah Mingyu dari sudut pandang Hangeng Hyung, Kibum-ah. Lihatlah dia sebagai anak bungsu seorang Tan Hangeng."

Selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Donghae pergi menyusul kedua anak kembarnya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang termenung.

"Soonyoung, Wonwoo" panggil Donghae ketika mereka sudah keluar dari gerbang rumah.

"Eomma" pekik Soonyoung dan Wonwoo secara bersamaan.

"Eomma, akan mengantar kalian." Donghae menarik kedua tangan mereka berdua

"Tidak, Eomma. Apa Eomma lupa, Eomma kan tidak terlalu mahir menyetir." Ucap Soonyoung yang membuat Donghae sedikit kesal.

"Eomma, akan minta sopir untuk mengantar kalian, jangan berangkat sekolah dengan marah - marah"

"Kita tidak pernah marah, Eomma. Kita hanya kecewa Appa bersikap begitu pada Mingyu. Eomma saja bisa melupakan kenangan itu, kenapa Appa tidak bisa?" Wonwoo menunduk sedih

"Sekarang jangan pikirkan itu lagi, biarlah masa lalu menjadi kenangan. Sekarang kalian harus berangkat ke sekolah. Apa kalian ingin terlambat?" Donghae tersenyum sambil membelai kedua pipi anak kembarnya.

 ***Pledis Art Hight School***

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tiba di gerbang sekolah, mereka turun dari mobil. Semua siswa – siswi menatap mereka dengan decak kagum, karena baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo di antar mobil mewah. Biasanya mereka berdua akan naik sepeda atau ikut dengan mobil Jun.

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa mereka menggunakan mobil mewah?"

"Kenapa mereka selalu bersama?"

"Apa mereka anak orang kaya?"

"Kenapa mereka bisa berangkat bersama?"

"Apa benar mereka itu sepasang kekasih?"

Itulah bisik – bisik yang tanpa sengaja di dengar oleh Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Mereka berdua hanya menghelai nafas pelan.

Inilah hal yang tidak disukai oleh Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan bahan gosip bagi mereka yang haus informasi.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian setiap kali mereka berjalan, maka dari itu mereka berdua lebih nyaman mengendarai sepeda atau naik bus, dari pada harus diantar oleh sopir.

Kalau bukan karena kesehatan Soonyoung yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh Wonwoo dan rengekan Eommanya tadi, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tidak mau naik mobil.

"Menyebalkan! Aku tidak suka menjadi bahan gosip yeoja – yeoja di sekolah ini." keluh Wonwoo mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan Soonyoung dengan kesal, hingga membuat Soonyoung memekik.

"Aww... sakit, Wonwoo." Ucap Soonyoung sambil melepaskan genggemannya.

"Jika kita tidak menuruti Eomma tadi, kita akan semakin repot dengan rengekan Eomma nanti. Kau tahu Eomma sangat menyebalkan jika sifat manja dan rengekannya itu keluar." Jelas Soonyoung.

Mendengar penjelasan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo memasang wajah masam nya. Sepanjang perjalanan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo ditatap dengan pandangan kagum sekaligus heran. Mereka berdua hanya memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat segerombolan yeoja tengah membicarakan mereka.

"Aku paling benci ini" batin Wonwoo ketika melihat para yeoja tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan menggoda.

Tiba – tiba dari belakang Soonyoung dan Wonwoo dikejutkan oleh langkah kaki yang tengah mengikuti mereka dari belakang, secara bersamaan mereka berdua berbalik dan mendapati Jun dan Woozi tengah berjalan di belakang mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Wonwoo kesal

Jun dan Woozi yang mendapatkan pertanyaan kesal dari Wonwoo hanya bisa terkikik geli

"Pagi – pagi jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Wonu-ya. Ayam yang ingin bertelur pun tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan telurnya jika melihat wajah mu itu." Goda Jun

Wonwoo menatap Jun dengan kesal lalu menendang tulang kaki Jun dengan sangat keras.

"Aww... Sakit!" rintih Jun sambil memegangi kaki nya yang ditendang oleh kaki cantik Wonwoo

"Rasakan! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Sejak kapan kalian di antar oleh sopir?" tanya Woozi sambil menatap Soonyoung.

"Sejak hari ini" jawab Soonyoung seadanya

"Bukankah sejak kecil kalian tidak suka seperti itu? Tidak suka memamerkan kekayaan orang tua kalian dan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti hari ini?"

"Kalau bukan karena Eomma, aku juga tidak ingin pergi naik mobil itu ke sekolah" Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Sudah lah! Ayo kita ke kelas saja. Aku malas membahas itu" Soonyoung menarik tangan Wonwoo, namun ketika mereka ingin pergi sebuah panggilan mengentikan gerakan itu.

"Wonwoo" panggil seseorang

Mereka berempat melihat dua orang yang sedang menghampiri tempat mereka berdiri. Semula mereka tidak mengenalinya namun lama – kelamaan bayangan dua orang itu semakin jelas dan membuat mereka berempat sedikit terkejut, karena mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka adalah Seokmin dan Jisoo.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Jisoo ramah sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Seokmin hanya membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat.

"Selamat pagi" jawab mereka berempat kompak

"Ada apa Jisoo hyung?" tanya Wonwoo sambil sedikit melirik Soonyoung, karena sekarang Wonwoo bisa merasakan aura kesedihan dari diri Soonyoung.

"Aku ada titipan pesan dari Appa. Sampaikan pada Mingyu dua hari lagi dia harus diperiksa untuk memastikan bahwa dia sudah baik – baik saja dan tidak ada cedera otak lainnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan sendiri tapi karena nanti ada jam tambahan setelah pulang sekolah, aku takut tidak bisa menyampaikan pesan itu. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk menyampaikannya pada Mingyu."

"Ne, Hyung. Aku akan menyampaikan pesan hyung pada Mingyu."

"Gomawo" Jisoo tersenyum

Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan keempat sahabat itu, Soonyoung memandang kedua orang yang sedang berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku harus kuat. Aku harus kuat. Ini demi kebaikan Seokmin." batin Soonyoung dalam hati

"Wonwoo, ayo kita..." kalimat Soonyoung terpotong tiba – tiba ketika melihat Wonwoo sedang menatapnya sendu.

"Kau mencintainya kan?" tanya Wonwoo lirih, Soonyoung menghelai nafasnya pelan. Lalu dengan perlahan Soonyoung mengaitkan tanganya dengan tangan Wonwoo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Jangan berbohong lagi, Soonyoung-ah. Aku tahu kau mencintai Seokmin. Tatapanmu barusan tidak bisa berbohong. Tatapan sedih itu menggambarkan perasaanmu." Wonwoo mengeratkan genggeman tangannya.

"Tidak, Wonie. Aku tidak pernah ..."

"Bisa hentikan ini!" kalimat Soonyoung terpotong oleh suara Woozi yang sejak tadi ada dibelakang mereka.

Woozi dan Jun hanya menonton perdebatan kedua anak kembar ini. Jun hanya mampu diam seribu bahasa karena mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya sedangkan Woozi yang tidak tahu merasa risih dengan perdebatan itu.

"Kalian berdua membuat ku risih dengan perdebatan perasaan ini. Wonwoo, bisakah kau tidak usah ikut campur urusan perasaan Soonyoung? dan kau Soonyoung, bisakah kau tidak berbohong lagi pada Wonwoo? Jika kau menunjukkan wajah sedih seperti itu, siapapun bisa tahu jika kau memang mencintai Seokmin. Jadi jangan menyangkal lagi. Kalian berdua membuat ku ingin melempar gitarku ke wajah kalian berdua." Ucap Woozi kesal

Setelah mengucapkan itu Woozi pergi peninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan kesal dan marah.

"Woozi, tunggu!" panggil Wonwoo sambil mengejar sahabatnya yang sedang kesal itu.

Jun menepuk pundak Soonyoung dengan pelan, Soonyoung berjalan perlahan mengikuti Wonwoo begitu juga Jun.

"Bisakah kau jujur pada Wonwoo tentang semuanya? Semua rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dari dia. Suatu saat nanti Wonwoo pasti akan tahu tentang keadaanmu Soonyoung-ah. Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan hal ini darinya?" Jun berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Soonyoung.

Tapi Soonyoung hanya diam, sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Jun.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau mendengarkan ku?" ucap Jun sambil menarik tangan Soonyoung hingga sahabatnya itu menghadap kearahnya.

Jun dapat melihat Soonyoung menangis dalam diam, Jun sedikit terkejut melihat hal itu. Hingga Jun berinisiatif membawa Soonyoung ke ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai. Lalu mendudukkan Soonyoung di salah satu bangku.

"Soonyoung-ah, sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" tanya Jun melihat Soonyoung hanya menunduk kan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Soonyoung lirih

"Kapan kau akan jujur dengan Wonwoo? Sampai kapan rahasiamu bisa bertahan? Apa kau menunggu sampai terbaring lemah dirumah sakit?" Jun sedikit frustrasi dengan keras kepalaan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya diam mendengar semua kalimat – kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Jun. Hingga mereka mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menuju ke ruang kelas yang mereka tempati. Jun dan Soonyoung bersembunyi di balik lemari buku.

Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam kelas, hingga salah satu dari mereka membuka suara. Jun dan Soonyoung sontak terkejut ketika mengenali pemilik suara itu, suara itu adalah milik Jisoo dan Seokmin.

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan ini lagi, Seokmin-ah?" ujar Jisoo dengan nada kesal.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Kejar cintamu itu! Jangan setiap hari kau menempel pada ku dan memintaku membantu mu untuk membuat Soonyoung cemburu, aku sudah lelah mendengar semua curhatan hati mu itu. Dasar kuda!" Jisoo dengan gemas memukul kening Seokmin

"Hyung..." rengek Seokmin

"Aku sangat paham jika kau mencintai Soonyoung. Sangat mencintai Soonyoung. Tidak kah kau ingin memperjuangkan cintamu? Apa kau menyerah begitu saja untuk memperjuangkan cintamu?" geram Jisoo

"Hyung tahu sendiri, dia sudah menolakku dengan alasan yang tidak bisa ku terima. Aku bingung Hyung, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi aku bisa mendapatkannya?" Seokmin tertunduk dihadapan Jisoo yang memandangnya kesal.

Sedangkan Jun dan Soonyoung yang tidak sengaja mendengar semua percakapan itu hanya bisa diam. Jun yang melirik kearah Soonyoung yang sedang menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan sedihnya.

Tiba – tiba Jun merasakan cengkraman dilengannya dengan kuat, dan melihat Soonyoung tengah menahan sakitnya.

"Soonyoung-ah" panggil Jun panik. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kesakitan sambil menatap Jun.

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya agar Jun tidak terlalu panik dan membuat kedua orang yang masih berada di dalam kelas kosong ini menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Tiba – tiba saja, Soonyoung dan Jun melihat kedua orang itu panik, seolah mencari tempat persembunyian. Akhirnya menemukan tempat persembunyian yang juga dipilih oleh Jun dan Soonyoung.

Awalnya Seokmin dan Jisoo terkejut ternyata ada orang yang bersembunyi dikelas itu, tapi mereka tidak ambil pusing karena melihat beberapa orang yang sedang menuju ke ruang kelas kosong ini.

Mereka melihat JongUp dan teman – temannnya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Jinhyo ketika sudah duduk disalah satu bangku

"Akan ada rencana yang akan membuat mereka berdua menderita" JongUp mengeluarkan senyuman sinisnya.

Keempat yang sedang bersembunyi itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar percakaan JongUp dan kawan – kawannya

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti Soonyoung dan Wonwoo?" Jingyu sedikit merasa bersalah kepada mereka berdua.

Mendengar nama Soonyoung dan Wonwoo disebut, membuat ke empat orang itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Sampai mereka merasakan apa yang aku dan Appa ku rasakan" JongUp mengepalkan tanganya.

Mendengar semua ucapan JongUp membuat Jun dan Seokmin geram. Jadi kejadian yang selama ini menimpa Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rencana jahat JongUp untuk balas dendam.

Jun dan Seokmin hendak beranjak dan siap menghajar JongUp dan kawan – kawannya, namun lengan mereka berdua ditahan oleh Soonyoung. Mereka berdua menatap Soonyoung dengan padangan tidak terima, mereka ingin protes namun melihat Soonyoung menggelangkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang penuh keringat dingin dan menahan sakit membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa dengan nya? Kenapa dia seperti kesakitan seperti itu?" batin Seokmin heran saat melihat Soonyoung berusaha menahan erangannya.

"Ku mohon, jangan disini! Jangan didepan dia. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini didepannya. Aku mohon pada-Mu Tuhan." Soonyoung terus berdoa sambil menahan sakitnya. Dia mencengkeram lengan Jun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Jun yang melihat bagaimana Soonyoung menahan semuanya hanya menatap iba.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Soonyoung-ah? Kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi." Batin Jun dengan pandangan bersalah karena membiarkan Soonyoung kesakitan seperti itu.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin masuk kelas? Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi." Ajak Jihyo

"Ne, kita bicarakan rencana selanjutnya untuk menyingkirkan mereka." JongUp berlalu meninggalkan kelas kosong itu, tanpa curiga sedikitpun bahwa ada empat orang yang bersembunyi di dalam kelas.

Setelah tidak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan mereka, Soonyoung tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakitnya, hingga dirinya limbung ke arah Jun.

Hal itu membuat Jun, Seokmin dan Jisoo terkejut

"Soonyoung-ah" Jun panik ketika melihat kesadaran Soonyoung mulai menipis

Seokmin dan Jisoo yang tidak tahu apa – apa, hanya dibuat bingung melihat bagaimana panik nya Jun. Sebenarnya Seokmin juga panik namun dia lebih cenderung bingung apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang dia cintai ini.

"Bertahanlah. Ku mohon! Aku akan segera membawamu ketempat Appa." Jun mengangkat Soonyoung _\- bridal style-_ dan bergegas berlari untuk membawa Soonyoung ke tempat Appanya.

"Badannya sangat ringan, kau kehilangan berat badan sampai seperti ini?"

Jun berlari sekuat tenaganya untuk segera membawa Soonyoung ke rumah sakit diikuti oleh Seokmin dan Jisoo, namun di koridor lantai satu mereka dikejutkan dengan Wonwoo dan Woozi yang ada dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan bingung melihat Soonyoung diambang batas kesadaran dalam gendongan Jun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wonwoo lirih.

Sedangkan Woozi menatap mereka dengan pandangan menyelidik sekaligus terkejut.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Wonwoo membuat lidah Jun keluh, bagaimana dia menjelaskan tentang keadaan Soonyoung yang sebenarnya. Dia benar – benar bingung.

Namun ketika merasakan badan Soonyoung lemas dan membebankan seluruh berat badannya pada Jun, membuat Jun sadar jika Soonyoung sudah tak sadarkan diri, hal ini membuat Jun berfikir membawa Soonyoung ke rumah sakit jauh lebih penting dari pada menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Wonwoo.

Jun bergegas berlari melewati Wonwoo, dia harus cepat. Sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada Soonyoung.

"Jun, apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan!" Wonwoo mengikuti langkah Jun ke area parkir

Jun tetap tidak menjawab, dia sibuk memasukkan Soonyoung ke dalam mobilnya. Wonwoo yang tidak terima karena pertanyaannya tidak satu pun dijawab oleh Jun akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil diikuti oleh Seokmin, Woozi dan Jisoo.

"Jun, jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Soonyoung seperti ini? Jun jawab pertanyaanku." Wonwoo kesal karena tidak ada satu pertanyaannya yang dijawab oleh Jun.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jun menancapkan gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah langit pagi sekolah mereka.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Di ruang tunggu UGD, ke empat orang sedang menatap satu orang yang sedang terduduk lemas dengan padangan tertunduk.

Jun benar – benar sedang di sidang oleh empat orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa yang terjadi pada Soonyoung hingga kau harus melarikan dia kerumah sakit?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Jun tetap diam, tidak menjawab.

"Jawab Jun. Apa yang terjadi?" sentak Wonwoo membuat Jun secara reflek menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

Jun menghelai nafasnya pelan, lalu membuang mukanya kearah lain. Asalkan tidak menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" tebak Woozi penuh selidik.

Jun masih tetap diam, hingga membuat Wonwoo geram lalu mencengkeram kerah baju Jun.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Rahasia apa yang kau tahu?" Wonwoo menatap Jun dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

Namun hal itu tidak membuat Jun gentar, dia harus tetap menjaga rahasia Soonyoung sampai Soonyoung sendiri yang menceritakannya.

"Jun Hyung, jawablah! Kami mohon, ada apa sebenarnya?" Seokmin mencoba membuat Jun berbicara

Tapi nihil, Jun tetap dia diam. Sampai ruang UGD terbuka dan menampakkan Zhoumi yang keluar dari ruang UGD dengan wajah panik.

"Bagaimana keadaan Soonyoung, Appa?" tanya Jun

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kibum dan Donghae?" Zhoumi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jun, dia bahkan membalikkan pertanyaan pada anak nya itu.

"Sudah Appa, Aku sudah menghubungi Kibum Appa dan Donghae Eomma" jawab Jun lirih.

Wonwoo melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Jun dan menatap Zhoumi dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Zhoumi Appa, aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!" suara Wonwoo sudah tercekat, Wonwoo hendak menangis karena dari tadi pertanyaan nya tidak ada satu pun yang dijawab oleh Jun.

Wonwoo bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika ada orang yang dilarikan di rumah sakit dengan panik itu tandanya orang tersebut mengalami sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan. Wonwoo mencoba mengeyahkan pikiran negatifnya tentang keadaan Soonyoung. dia ingin mendengar langsung dari orang – orang yang mengerti hal ini, dari pada dia menerka – nerka tentang keadaan Soonyoung.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan Soonyoung? Aku merasakan kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku mohon Appa! Beritahu aku!" Wonwoo menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan Zhoumi tanda memohon.

Zhoumi menatap sedih kearah Wonwoo, lalu Zhoumi tersenyum sedih kearah Wonwoo sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang ada didepannya.

"Soonyoung sedang berjuang, Wonie. Dia sedang berjuang. Kau harus berdoa untuknya." Jawaban Zhoumi yang ambigu membuat Wonwoo kesal dan juga marah.

Seokmin, Jisoo dan Woozi mencoba mencerna ucapan Zhoumi

Dengan kasar Wonwoo menarik lengan baju dokter Zhoumi

"Katakan Appa! Katakan apa yang terjadi dengan Soonyoung! apa yang Appa katakan, aku tidak memahami semua maksudnya. Jelaskan semua agar aku bisa mengerti." Wonwoo mengguncang – guncangkan baju dokter Zhoumi.

"Wonwoo hyung." Panggilan itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang tunggu UGD mengalihkan perhatian pada orang yang memanggil Wonwoo.

Mingyu. Mereka melihat Mingyu menghapiri mereka dengan terburu – buru.

"Aku tadi melihat kalian keluar dari sekolah dengan buru – buru sambil membawa Soonyoung hyung jadi aku menyusul, apa yang terjadi? " tanya Mingyu sambil menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah terisak pelan.

Melihat Mingyu ada disampingnya, membuat Wonwoo berhamburan ke pelukannya. Mingyu yang bingung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya mengelus punggung Wonwoo lembut. Memberikan ketenangan pada Wonwoo yang sedang bimbang dan takut.

Melihat itu Zhoumi menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluk pundaknya

"Kau harus siap mendengar semuanya, Wonie. Kau harus kuat. Appa mohon padamu." Zhoumi mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Wonwoo.

Tidak lama, langkah kaki menggema di lorong ruang UGD, memperlihatkan sosok Kibum dan Donghae yang berlari menyusuri lorong.

Ketika sampai diruang tunggu, Kibum terkejut mendapati Mingyu sedang memeluk Wonwoo, hal itu membuat Kibum sudah akan melampiaskan amarahya namun dengan sigap Donghae menahannya.

"Ingatlah, Kibum-ah! Kita datang ke sini bukan untuk membahas masalah lain. Kita kesini karena Soonyoung. Ingat Soonyoung, Kibum-ah! Ingat Soonyoung yang sedang ada di dalam sana" Donghae berbisik memperingatkan dan menekan setiap kata – katanya agar Kibum tidak hilang kendali.

Mendengar itu, Kibum mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Soonyoung?" Kibum sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Soonyoung sedang berjuang. Kibum-ah. Dia sedang berjuang sekarang. Jika Jun tidak membawa Soonyoung tepat waktu tadi, racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya akan menyebar. Dan aku akan sulit mengeluarkan racun itu."

"Racun?" ulang Seokmin tidak mengerti

"Racun apa? Aku lihat Soonyoung hyung tadi baik – baik saja sampai dia tiba – tiba memegang pinggangnya dan kesakitan." Seokmin benar – benar tidak paham apa yang coba dijelaskan oleh Zhoumi.

"Soonyoung mengalami gagal ginjal, Seokmin-ah."

Jawaban Zhoumi membuat Wonwoo, Seokmin, Jisoo, Mingyu dan Woozi membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Benar – benar terkejut.

"Ketika memeriksa Soonyoung tadi, aku melihat bengkak di pergelangan kakinya, hal itu menandakan bahwa tubuh Soonyoung tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan racun yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Hinggal hal itu dapat membahayakan keselamatannya."

Wonwoo yang tidak percaya menghampiri Zhoumi lalu menggenggam lengan Zhoumi dengan kuat.

"Apa yang Zhoumi Appa katakan? Soonyoung baik – baik saja. Kenapa Appa bicara seperti itu?" Wonwoo menatapnya dengan padangan sedih,

"Aku tidak bohong Wonwoo. Soonyoung mengalami gagal ginjal. Dan dia sedang perjuang sekarang." Zhoumi mencoba menyakinkan Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya tidak terima.

Wonwoo melepaskan tanganya pada lengan Zhoumi dengan kasar, lalu menghampiri Appa dan Eommanya

"Katakan padaku Appa Eomma, Zhoumi Appa sedang berbohong kan? Zhoumi Appa sedang mengarang cerita kan? Soonyoung baik – baik saja Appa... Hyung ku baik – baik saja Eomma. Tadi kita berangkat sekolah bersama dan dia baik – baik saja. Dia tidak sakit apapun. Dia baik – baik saja. Soonyoung-ku baik – baik saja. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia tiba – tiba mengalami gagal ginjal? Bagaimana dia tiba – tiba seperti ini? " rancau Wonwoo sambil mengguncang – guncangkan lengan kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi Kibum dan Donghae hanya diam. Menatap Wonwoo dengan padangan sedih dan bersalah. Semua orang terdiam, antara rasa bersalah dan perasaan terkejut mendengar berita yang meyedihkan ini.

"Kalian tidak percaya padaku? Soonyoung benar – benar baik – baik saja. Aku tidak bohong. Aku akan membuktikannya." Wonwoo berjalan ke ruang UGD dengan tergesa hendak membuka pintu UGD

Semua orang sudah panik hendak menahannya namun Mingyu dengan sigap memeluk untuk mencegah kegilaan Wonwoo masuk ruang UGD untuk menemui Soonyoung.

"Lepaskan Aku, Mingyu-ah!" Wonwoo merontak di pelukan Mingyu

"Hyung tenanglah!"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus membuktikan Soonyoung baik – baik saja. Aku harus menunjukkan pada Appa dan Eomma bahwa aku tidak bohong. Soonyoung benar – benar tidak apa - apa" rancau Wonwoo sambil terus memberontak dipelukan Mingyu.

"Iya, Hyung. Kau tidak bohong." Mingyu berusaha untuk menenangkan Wonwoo.

"Lepaskan aku, Mingyu-ah! Aku harus bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Aku harus bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Jadi lepaskan aku!" pinta Wonwoo sambil terus berontak. Tapi Mingyu tidak membiarkan hal itu. Mingyu semakin memeluk Wonwoo erat berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo yang sedang emosi dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang keadaan Soonyoung.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN SOONYOUNG. HYUNG KU BAIK – BAIK SAJA! SOONYOUNG-KU BAIK – BAIK SAJA" Wonwoo berteriak histeris sambil menggenggam erat baju depan Mingyu.

Wonwoo jatuh terduduk didepan ruang UGD sambil menangis, dia menggedor pintu dengan lemah berulang kali berharap pintunya terbuka dan membawa Soonyoung keluar dari sana. Dia hanya ingin menemui Soonyoung membuktikan pada semua orang jika Soonyoung baik – baik saja.

"BAWA SOONYOUNG-KU KELUAR! DIA BAIK – BAIK SAJA! KELUARKAN SOONYOUNG-KU! HYUNG –KU BAIK – BAIK SAJA. KELUARKAN DIA" Jerit Wonwoo dalam tangis nya sambil terus berontak di dalam pelukan Mingyu.

Jeritan dan tangisan Wonwoo terdengar memilukan. Sangat amat memilukan. Mingyu terus memeluk Wonwoo, memberikan kekuatannya pada orang yang dia cintai ini.

Melihat bagaimana terpukulnya Wonwoo membuat Kibum dan Donghae saat itu sadar akan kesalahan mereka tidak memberi tahu Wonwoo sejak awal.

Seokmin jatuh terduduk sambil menangis terisak, sedangkan Jisoo yang ada disampingnya sibuk menenangkannya. Woozi menghampiri Jun yang sedang menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Kau sudah tahu sejak awal?" bisik Woozi

Jun hanya diam. Diam seribu bahasa.

"Rahasia apa lagi yang kau sembunyinkan, Jun? Bahkan kau tidak memberitahuku sedikitpun" keluh Woozi berbisik

"Mian" lirih Jun

Woozi hanya mendengkus sebal, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Walaupun sekarang dia marah pada Jun, hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Aku harus menemui Soonyoung, Mingyu-ah. Aku harus menemui hyung-ku." Rancau Wonwoo sudah kelelahan karena dirinya terus memberontak.

"Aku harus menemui Soonyoung. Dia baik – baik saja." Isak Wonwoo pelan.

"Hyung ku baik – baik saja. Soonyoung baik – baik saja."

Wonwoo terus merancau seperti kaset yang rusak, Mingyu dengan sabar dan tenang masih memeluk Wonwoo. Menenangkan nya.

Hingga Wonwoo tak sadarkan diri. Wonwoo terkulai lemah dipelukan Mingyu.

"Hyung. Wonwoo hyung. Ireona. Hyung." Kepanikan Mingyu membuat semua orang ikut panik.

"Wonwoo hyung. Jeongsin charyeo!"

 **TBC?**

 **Apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo? Dapatkah Wonwoo menerima kenyataan pahit yang menimpa Soonyoung?**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Seokmin dan Soonyoung, ketika Seokmin tahu keadaan Soonyoung yang sebenarnya?**

 **Lalu bagaiman hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo? Apakan Kibum akan luluh dan merestui keduanya?**

 **Untuk para reader ku tercinta, aku punya pengumuman bahwa selain SOONWOO TWINS aku juga membuat ff yang lain lhooo... judulnya LOVE IS SIMPLE dan GUARDIAN ANGEL. jika berminat selahkan kunjungi ff q yang lain. dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review nya ya... hehehhe hal itu sangat berharga untuk ku. Karena itu semangatku untuk tetap menulis. makasih atas perhatian nya**

 **Penasaran?**

 **Sudah mulai terkuak pelan – pelan.**

Bagaimana chapter 15 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Author kembali agiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 14, makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya

 **TiasPrahastiwi** : cup ... cup... cup... kasih semangat Mingyu ya... biar dia tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sudah tahu nih jika Soonyoung sakit, bagaimana menurut mu? Makasih dah ngasih semangat! Makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **:** Ampuuuunnn... jangan di Bom dong. Kan takut sama Bom. Hehehehe. Makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **Salsha6104** : selalu tak notice terus koq... kan aku selalu membalas semua yang sudah mereview. Hehehhe. Kamu nya aja yang beberapa chapter menghilang karena sibuk belajar sih hehehe... Kan jadi ndak bisa di notice. Hehehhehehe. Iya... makin banyak yang review. Doa akan aja ya.. review nya nambah. Karena review itu penting buat aku, buat menyemangat ku dan buat masukanku untuk menulis. Aku buat FF baru lhooo... dua FF. Kalau berminat coba deh kunjungi Bio ku. Disitu pasti nemu FF selain ini. kalau nanti dah baca tolong di review ya... makasih. Makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **JihoKj** **:** Iya.. meanie kena badai masalah. Nah sekarang Wonwoo yang kena masalah, bagaimana dia menghadapai kondisi Soonyoung? hayoooo... makasih semangatnya. Makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **Guest** **1 :** Iya sih... takut juga masalah orang tua ini mempengaruhi hubungan Wonwoo sama Mingyu. Kasih semangat terus deh buat mereka. Biar mereka juga ndak menyerah untuk mengejar cintanya. Makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **Noname** : Ini dah Update. Gimana menurutmu chapter ini? Makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **Guest** **2,3,4,5** : Ya emang udah balik siiihhh... tapi tetep aja kemarin kemarin kemana? Padahal aku selalu nungguin review nya. jahat bangt sih ndak meninggalkan jejak. Emang minta di getok. Nih... salah satu Ide ku dah tak tuangin nih di chapter ini? katanya Minta Wonwoo yang sakit kan, dah tak kasih ini. gimana? Masih kurang kah? Soalnya di chapter awal kan Wonwoo tersiksa terus menjadi pelampiasan dendam. Hehehhehe. Makasih semangatnya. Makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **Byuncho** : Iya kasihan Soonyoung. kasih semangat terus ya sama Mingyu. Biar Mingyu ndak menyerah buat mendapatkan Wonwoo. Ini dah Update, gimana menurutmu? Makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **17karat** : Cup... Cup... Cup... _#tempuk pundak#_ jangan nangis dong. Cup ya...cup... cup... Makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **Louii** : iya... doa kan terus biar karma nya ndak ke Wonwoo sama Mingyu. Iya... tolong bantu Soonyoung menemukan pendonornya. Makasih banyak reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **DongMinChan** : Iya... aku juga sebel sama Kibum. Mingyu kan ndak tahu apa – apa. Mungkin seru juga sih kalau Mingyu yang mendonorkan Ginjalnya buat Soonyoung, Ide nya bisa ditampung. Makasih ya..., Makasih banyak juga reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **ECCEDENVY** : Mianhae jika menderita... hehehhehehe. Kasih semangat terus Buat Meanie dan Seoksoon deh... Maaf jika Jahat.. dan jangan menghujat ku, takuuuttt.. hehehhehehe. Reader baru ya... jangan berhenti disini ya review nya, karena reviewnya dan masukkannya sangat berarti buat ku untuk penyemangat nulis chapter selanjutnya. Makasih banyak juga reviewnya. ditunggu reviewnya ya...

Di chapter 15 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa.

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 14 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	17. Chapter 17

Seokmin jatuh terduduk sambil menangis terisak, sedangkan Jisoo yang ada disampingnya sibuk menenangkannya. Woozi menghampiri Jun yang sedang menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Kau sudah tahu sejak awal?" bisik Woozi

Jun hanya diam. Diam seribu bahasa.

"Rahasia apa lagi yang kau sembunyinkan, Jun? Bahkan kau tidak memberitahuku sedikitpun" keluh Woozi berbisik

"Mian" lirih Jun

Woozi hanya mendengkus sebal, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Walaupun sekarang dia marah pada Jun, hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Aku harus menemui Soonyoung, Mingyu-ah. Aku harus menemui hyung-ku." Rancau Wonwoo sudah kelelahan karena dirinya terus memberontak.

"Aku harus menemui Soonyoung. Dia baik – baik saja." Isak Wonwoo pelan.

"Hyung ku baik – baik saja. Soonyoung baik – baik saja."

Wonwoo terus merancau seperti kaset yang rusak, Mingyu dengan sabar dan tenang masih memeluk Wonwoo. Menenangkan nya.

Hingga Wonwoo tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Mingyu.

"Hyung. Wonwoo hyung. Bangun. Hyung." Kepanikan Mingyu membuat semua orang ikut panik.

"Wonwoo hyung. Bangun!"

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **16**

Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan kram di bagian tangan kirinya. Ketika membuka matanya hal pertama yang dilihat adalah cairan infus yang mengalir ke dalam selang infus yang menuju ke aliran darahnya melalui tangan kirinya.

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandanganya lalu menemukan Appa nya, Jun, Seokmin dan Zhoumi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih dan khawatir.

"Ap..pa" panggil Soonyoung lemah karena mulutnya terhalang oleh masker oksigen

Kibum menghampiri Soonyoung dan tersenyum

"Hm. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Kibum sambil membelai lembut kening Soonyoung.

"Won.. Woo?" Soonyoung menanyakan Wonwoo karena dirinya tahu bahwa sebelum kesadarannya hilang tadi, Soonyoung melihat Wonwoo dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Bahkan saat membuka mata pertama kali Wonwoo yang kau cari, Soonyoung-ah" batin Kibum pedih.

"Dima...na... Won..woo?"

"Kau harus istirahat dulu, Soonyoung ah. Karena kau baru saja menjalani cuci darah. Kau harus memulihkan tenagamu terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan Wonwoo" Zhoumi mencoba menghibur Soonyoung, Zhoumi juga tahu jika Soonyoung tengah mengkhawatirkan saudara kembaranya itu.

"Wonwoo baik – baik saja. Dia ada disini." Kibum mencoba menenangkan Soonyoung

"Di..a...pas...ti.. marah...pada...ku" Soonyoung menitikkan air matanya.

Kibum tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus air mata Soonyoung yang mengalir.

"Dia tidak marah padamu. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Sekarang kau harus istirahat agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo lagi." Kibum mengelus lembut pipi Soonyoung dan mencium keningnya.

Soonyoung menatap di sekelilingnya dan mendapati Seokmin menatapnya penuh kesedihan.

"Mianhae, Seokmin-ah. Mianhae. Aku sudah menyakitimu." Batin Soonyoung sedih

"Biarkan Soonyoung istirahat untuk beberapa jam untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Setelah itu kalian boleh berbicara dengannya." Zhoumi memberikan sebuah nasihat untuk orang – orang yang berada di ruang rawat Soonyoung.

"Bolehkah aku disini menemaninya?" tanya Seokmin tiba – tiba

Zhoumi menatap Seokmin yang sedang menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak boleh. Kita harus meninggalkan Soonyoung sendirian. Setelah ini kau bisa menemaninya sampai 24 jam."

"Setidaknya izinkan aku keluar paling terakhir. Berikan waktu aku 5 menit saja. Aku mohon Zhoumi Appa." Pinta Seokmin dengan lirih

Zhoumi menghelai nafasnya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Hanya 5 menit. Tidak lebih." Final Zhoumi tidak ingin dibantah.

Semua orang keluar dari ruang rawat Soonyoung kecuali Seokmin. Setelah semua orang keluar Seokmin menghampiri Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan sedih. Perlahan Seokmin mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut rambut, kening dan pipi Soonyoung.

"Aku baru menyadari jika kau sedikit kurusan dibandingkan pertama kali kita bertemu." Ucap Seokmin ketika dia membelai lembut pipi Soonyoung

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana awal pertemuan kita? Aku suka sekali menggodamu dan kau pasti akan marah – marah. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, apa kau tahu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu?"

Ucapan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung menitik kan air matanya. Seokmin tersenyum lalu menghapusnya dengan lembut.

"Sejak saat itu sampai hari ini, aku masih mencintaimu Soonyoung hyung."

Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Soonyoung.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Seokmin mencium lembut kening Soonyoung. Soonyoung menangis dalam diam sambil meresapi perasaan cinta Seokmin yang diberikan setulus hati padanya.

Seokmin menjauhkan dirinya lalu tersenyum

"Istirahatlah Hyung. Aku akan menungguimu di luar bersama dengan yang lain"

Sebelum meninggalkan ruang rawat Soonyoung, Seokmin kembali mencium kening Soonyoung singkat.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Soonyoung... Soonyoung... Soonyoung..." rancau Wonwoo lirih sambil bersandar ke pelukan Mingyu.

Wonwoo sudah sadar dari pingsan nya sejak 10 menit yang lalu karena dia terbangun ketika mendapati mimpi buruk tentang Soonyoung. Wonwoo tersentak saat bangun, dan hal pertama kali dia lihat adalah Mingyu yang duduk disampingnya.

Ketika melihat Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung memeluknya sambil terus merancau memanggil nama Soonyoung dengan tatapan kosong.

Donghae, Woozi dan Jisoo yang melihat itu merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Wonwoo. Bahkan sekarang Wonwoo tidak menyadari jika Eomma nya ada disampingnya. Hanya Mingyu yang ada di dalam penglihatan Wonwoo.

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan lembut, menempuk – nempuk pundak dan mengelus lembut rambut Wonwoo. Memberikan ketenangan pada Wonwoo yang sedang terpukul.

Pintu ruang rawat Wonwoo terbuka menampakkan Kibum, Zhoumi dan Jun yang masuk kedalam. Kibum melihat bagaimana lembutnya Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Kibum sedikit terkejut Wonwoo sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Sejak kapan Wonwoo bangun?" tanya Kibum ketika sudah ada disamping Donghae.

"10 menit yang lalu. Ketika bangun, Wonwoo terus merancau memanggil Soonyoung dan hanya melihat Mingyu. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak sadar jika aku ada disampingnya."

"Wonwoo sedang shock. Dia baru saja mengetahui hal yang mengejutkan tentang orang yang berharga bagi hidupnya." Jelas Zhoumi

Donghae dan Kibum hanya terdiam mendengar itu.

"Hae, Kibum-ah... aku akan memeriksa pasien lain. Jika kalian butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku. Aku akan di rumah sakit selama Soonyoung dan Wonwoo disini. Aku yang akan merawat mereka." Zhoumi menawarkan diri untuk merawat kedua keponakan kembarnya itu.

Perhatian yang sederhana, tapi sangat bermakna bagi Kibum dan Donghae.

"Terimakasih sudah mau membantu kami merawat mereka, Zhoumi hyung" Kibum tersenyum kearah Zhoumi.

"Mereka juga aegi – aegi ku. Jadi aku juga harus merawat mereka kan. Aku pergi dulu. Panggil aku jika kalian butuh sesuatu."

Zhoumi keluar dari ruang rawat Wonwoo.

"Kibum, bisa kah kita bicara?" ajak Donghae sambil meraih tangan suaminya itu dan menggenggamnya.

Kibum yang mengerti mengikuti ajakan Donghae

"Jun aku titip Wonwoo" Donghae menepuk pundak Jun sebelum keluar dari ruang rawat Wonwoo. Jun mengangguk. Mengiyakan perintah Donghae.

Donghae mengajak Kibum untuk duduk di antara ruang rawat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku" Kibum membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Donghae hanya menatapnya diam sambil mengeratkan genggeman tanganya pada tangan Kibum

"Kau ingin membicarakan hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo kan?" tebak Kibum

Donghae hanya menunduk ketika Kibum menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin Wonwoo bahagia, Kibum-ah. Selain Soonyoung dan kita, Mingyu lah orang berharga bagi Wonwoo. Apa kau tega memisahkan mereka?" tanya Donghae menyakinkan Kibum

"Itu jika Mingyu bukan anak Heechul. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah keberatan jika Wonwoo mencintainya."

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya lelah mendengar ucapan Kibum yang keras.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkan Heechul hyung. Tapi lihatnya Mingyu dari sisi Hangeng Hyung. Ingatlah dia sebagai putra bungsu dari Hangeng hyung. Aku tidak ingin masalah kita dengan Heechul hyung menjadi penghalang kebahagian Wonwoo. Aku tidak ingin nasib Wonwoo dan Mingyu seperti Heechul hyung yang tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai."

Kibum menatap Donghae dengan pandang tidak percaya

"Kau menyesal menikah dengan ku?" ada nada tidak terima di dalam ucapan Kibum

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah menyesal menikah denganmu Kibum-ah. Tapi..." Donghae mengambil jeda

"Tapi jika keegoisan dan harga dirimu menghalangin kebahagian anak – anak kita, aku akan sangat menyesal akan hal itu. Sekarang memang bukan saat nya membicarakan hal ini. tapi jika bukan sekarang kapan aku bisa berbicara seperti ini padamu. Soonyoung sedang berjuang sedangkan Wonwoo tengah shock dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Soonyoung. aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Wonwoo kehilangan cinta nya hanya karena masalah kita dengan Heechul hyung." Donghae menatap Kibum dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca

"Aku seorang Eomma, Kibum-ah. Aku adalah Eomma dari anak – anak kembar kita. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana penderitaan mereka. Kau lihat bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo sekarang? Kau bisa lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan nya. Wonwoo hanya mengenali Mingyu bahkan dia tidak melihat kearahku sedikitpun. Apa kau tega memisahkan mereka? Disaat mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mereka saling membutuhkan. Mereka saling mencintai." Donghae benar – benar berusaha menyakinkan Kibum, Kibum hanya diam mendengarkan apa pun yang Donghae katakan.

"Aku mohon padamu Kibum-ah, aku memohon bukan sebagai istrimu tapi sebagai Eomma dari anak – anak kembarmu. Biarlah Wonwoo bahagia dengan cintanya. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai. Dan lihatlah Mingyu sebagai putra bungsu dari Hangeng Hyung." Donghae menunduk terisak tersedu – sedu sampai bahunya bergetar.

"Aku rela waktu itu kau membawa ku pergi dari Heechul hyung. Aku rela waktu itu tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hyung-ku lagi. Tapi aku tidak rela jika keegoisan dan masalah kita dengan Heechul hyung menghalangi kebahagian Wonwoo. Aku tidak akan pernah rela kebahagian Wonwoo ditukar dengan apapun."

Pertahanan yang dibuat oleh Kibum bertahun tahun hancur sudah mendengar semua ucapan Donghae. Kibum membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukan lembutnya.

"Soonyoung sedang berjuang demi Wonwoo. Dia selalu melakukan apapun demi membahagiakan Wonwoo. Apa kita sebagai orang tua tidak bisa memberikan kebahagian terbesar untuk anak – anak kita? Apa kita tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu demi Wonwoo? Demi kebahagian Wonwoo." Donghae terus merancau dipelukan Kibum, Kibum dengan lembut mengelus punggung Donghae.

Tanpa sadar air mata Kibum mengalir, dia menyadari sikap dan pemikirannya tentang masa lalunya. Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Donghae yang terus mengalir.

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa melupakan kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu tapi berikan Heechul hyung satu kesempatan lagi untuk berubah. Jika dia tidak berubah maka setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun."

Kibum tersenyum menatap wajah sembab Donghae, lalu membawa Donghae dalam ciuman yang amat manis.

"Kau benar – benar cerewet" komentar Kibum setelah melepaskan ciuman manis mereka.

"Tapi karena itulah aku sangat mencintaimu" Kibum tersenyum membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk Kibum dengan erat.

 ****Cafe Rumah sakit****

"Bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Seokmin ketika melihat Jun sudah duduk di meja Cafe rumah sakit bersama dengan Jisoo dan Woozi.

"Wonwoo sedang tidur. Dia baru saja di berikan suntikan penenang karena dia terus merancau ingin bertemu dengan Soonyoung sedangkan Soonyoung masih belum bisa ditemui. Mingyu sedang menemaninya jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi kita masih belum tahu kondisi Sonyoung secara jelas. Sebenarnya Soonyoung sakit apa?" Jisoo ikut bertanya

Jun diam tidak menjawab.

"Walaupun kau tidak menjawabnya. Kita juga pasti akan tahu cepat atau lambat. Jadi hasilnya sama kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan nya sekarang?" Woozi sedikit kesal dengan sahabat cina nya ini. karena terlalu banyak rahasia yang di simpan rapi oleh Jun.

Jun mengehelai nafasnya lelah, lalu membuka mulutunya.

"Soonyoung mengalami gagal ginjal. Dia hanya punya satu ginjal di dalam tubuhnya" jelas Jun

"Satu?" Jisoo mengulangi ucapan Jun, Jun mengangguk sambil menenguk kopi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bukankan setiap manusia mempunyai dua ginjal? Lalu kenapa Soonyoung hyung hanya punya satu?" Seokmin kembali berfikir

"Wonwoo. Satu ginjal Soonyoung ada pada Wonwoo."

"MWO?" Pekik ketiga orang itu dengan sangat amat terkejut.

"Wonwoo? Ginjal Soonyoung ada pada Wonwoo? Bagaimana bisa?" Woozi setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Jun.

"Soonyoung pernah mendonorkan ginjal nya untuk Wonwoo ketika mereka masih kecil. Tepatnya satu tahun sebelum kita berlibur ke changwon."

Woozi mengingat ingat kejadian itu, lalu tiba – tiba dia melebarkan matanya ketika mengingat kejadian satu tahun sebelum berlibur ke changwon

"Kau ingat Woozi-ah ketika kita masih umur 5 tahun Soonyoung dan Wonwoo jarang masuk sekolah? Itu karena Wonwoo mengalami gagal ginjal, satu ginjal Wonwoo tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Karena itu Soonyoung lah yang mendonorkan ginjalnya demi Wonwoo."

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo di rumah sakit saat umur ku 7 tahun. Apa mereka datang ke rumah sakit karena waktu itu Wonwoo sedang sakit?" tanya Jisoo saat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku selalu bermain bersama dengan mereka ketika datang ke rumah sakit karena diajak oleh Eomma atau Appa. Mereka bekerja di rumah sakit jadi aku selalu ingin ikut dengan mereka. Jadi saat itu Wonwoo sedang menjalani perawatan?" Jisoo kembali mengingat masa – masa mereka bermain bersama.

Jun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan ucapan Jisoo.

"Lalu apa Wonwoo tahu hal ini?" Woozi menatap Jun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Belum. Kibum Appa dan Donghae Eomma berencana memberitahu nanti saat Soonyoung sudah membaik dan keadaan Wonwoo tidak seperti tadi. Mereka akan memberitahu semua yang ingin Wonwoo tahu."

Seokmin mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah sejak tadi mengganjal pikirannya.

"Jun hyung" panggilan lirih itu membuat Jun menatap Seokmin dengan raut bertanya.

"Hm"

"Apa karena hal ini Soonyoung hyung menolakku?" tanya Seokmin sedikit ragu

Jun tidak menjawab hanya menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Jun hyung, apa karena hal ini Soonyoung hyung menolakku?" Seokmin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Seokmin benar – benar sedang menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Jun.

"Ne. Karena hal ini lah Soonyoung menolakmu." Jun menjawab dengan nada lirih

Seokmin merasa matanya mulai memanas ketika mendengar jawaban yang dikeluarkan Jun.

"Soonyoung tidak ingin kau sedih jika nanti dirinya tiada. Cukup hanya Wonwoo dan kedua orang tuanya yang mengalami itu, dia tidak ingin kau juga merasakan apa yang keluarganya nanti rasakan jika dia tidak ada." Jun menatap Seokmin dengan pedih.

"Dia hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan yang lain. Yang bisa memberikan kebahagian pada mu bukan sebuah kesedihan. Dia hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Seokmin sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya untuk tidak mengalir. Dengan gerakan perlahan Seokmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Woozi heran

"Menemui Soonyoung hyung" jawab Seokmin singkat lalu berjalan ke arah ruang rawat Soonyoung.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Mingyu keluar dari ruang rawat Wonwoo, ketika menutup pintu Mingyu melihat Donghae sedang bersadar dengan nyaman di pundak Kibum. Tertidur dengan nyaman. Mingyu menghampiri kedua orang itu dan berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Kibum yang melihat keberadaan Mingyu ada dihadapannya hanya menatap Mingyu dengan dahi berkerut. Mingyu yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kibum Appa" Mingyu mengigit bibirnya gugup.

Donghae yang mendengar suara membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ketika membuka matanya Donghae merasa heran melihat Mingyu berdiri dengan gugup.

"Ada apa Mingyu?" tanya Donghae ketika sudah mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Mingyu dengan perlahan berlutut di hadapan kedua orang itu. Hal itu membuat Kibum dan Donghae membelalakkan mata nya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mingyu-ah?" pekik Donghae

"Aku mohon maafkan Eomma-ku. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Eomma tentang kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah mengerti apa yang dilakukan Eomma sangat keterlaluan tapi sekarang Eomma benar – benar sudah menyadari nya dan menyesali perbuatannya. Jadi aku mohon Kibum Appa, Maaf kan Eomma ku. Dan aku mohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Wonwoo hyung" Mingyu menyatukan tangannya memohon maaf pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya menatap Mingyu dalam diam.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Kibum membuat Donghae menatap orang yang dicintainya ini, Donghae tidak bisa menebak apa arti tatapan diam Kibum pada Mingyu.

"Kibum Appa, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahan Eomma-ku. Asalkan Appa memaafkan Eomma-ku."

"Benarkah kau mau melakukan apapun?" Kibum mulai bersuara dengan nada meremehkan. Membuah Mingyu semakin gugup ada dihadapan Kibum. Mingyu benar – benar takut

"N.. Ne!" jawab Mingyu gugup

"Jika aku membuat kan sebuah pilihan, apa kau mau memilihnya?" Kibum menatap Mingyu tanpa belas kasihan.

Donghae benar – benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kibum, apa pembicaraan nya barusan tidak ada artinya untuk Kibum.

"Pilihan Apa, Kibum Appa?" Mingyu benar – benar takut apa yang akan diutaran oleh Kibum

"Kau tinggalkan Eomma – mu atau tinggalkan Wonwoo"

Mingyu dan Donghae sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Kibum

"Kibum-ah" pekik Donghae tidak terima

"Tenang lah Hae. Aku hanya memberikan pilihan pada anak ini. jadi aku ingin tahu apa jawabannya. Dia memilih Eomma – nya atau memilih cinta nya" Kibum menatap Donghae dengan santai, sedangkan Donghae sudah mulai menangis.

Mingyu menunduk mempertimbangkan apa yang Kibum ucapkan.

"Aku tidak bisa memilihnya, Kibum Appa" jawab Mingyu lirih.

"Mereka sama – sama berharganya untukku. Eomma yang telah melahirkanku dan orang yang aku cintai."

"Jadi kau tidak bisa memilihnya?" Kibum menyakinkan pendengarannya

"Kibum-ah, apa kau sedang mengacam Mingyu?" Donghae benar – benar tidak terima apa yang Kibum lakukan terhadap Mingyu

"Aku hanya memberikan sebuah pilihan, jika dia ingin bersama dengan Wonwoo maka dia harus meninggalkan Eommanya, jika dia tetap bersama dengan Eommanya maka dia harus meninggalkan Wonwoo. Dia hanya tinggal memilih Hae-ah. Apa pilihan yang akan dipilih oleh Mingyu?" Kibum menatap Mingyu yang masih tertunduk

"Hal itu sama dengan Appa memberikan saran untuk melompat dari mobil yang rusak atau bunuh diri didalamnya. Yang pada akhirnya aku akan sama – sama terluka jika melakukan hal itu" Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"Jika aku bertanya pada Kibum Appa untuk memilih salah satu dari Donghae Eomma atau anak – anak Kembar Appa, pilihan mana yang akan Appa pilih? Jika Appa bisa memilihnya maka aku juga pasti bisa memilihnya." Mingyu menghelai nafasnya lelah kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Kibum tersenyum tulus mendengar perkataan Mingyu, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan Kibum mengusap lembut rambut Mingyu

"Tenang lah, Mingyu-ah. Aku tidak sejahat itu memisahkan mu dengan Eomma-mu dan Wonwoo"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kibum yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tulus dan menenangkan. Sedangkan Donghae menatap Kibum dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Semua pilihan yang aku ucapkan tidak akan bisa dipilih dengan mudah oleh semua orang. Begitu pula dengan ku yang tidak akan bisa memilih antara Istri ku atau anak – anak ku. Itu adalah pilihan yang sangat mustahil, tidak semua orang bisa memilihnya dengan baik" Kibum meletakkan tanganya di kedua pipi Mingyu

"Jika tadi kau memilih Wonwoo maka kau anak yang tidak berbakti kepada orang tuanya terutama pada seorang Eomma. Sejahat apapun Eomma itu, dialah yang telah melahirkanmu di dunia ini." Kibum membantu Mingyu bangun dan mendudukkannya di sampingnya.

"Jika tadi kau memilih Eomma-mu, maka aku pasti berfikir kau tidak mencintai Wonwoo dengan segenap hatimu. Kau memberikan cinta sementara untuk Wonwoo dan aku tidak ingin Wonwoo menerima cinta yang tidak bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Dan yang pasti aku berfikir kau tidak ingin memperjuangkan cintamu untuk Wonwoo hanya karena masalah ku dan Eomma-mu "

Perlahan Mingyu menjatuhkan air matanya satu persatu mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"Lain kali jangan membuat perjanjian atau kesanggupan yang tidak akan pernah kau bisa kau lakukan. Dunia itu kejam, Mingyu. Disaat dirimu nanti diberikan sebuah pilihan kau harus memilih salah satu. Perjuangkan yang perlu kau perjuangkan. Jika ada pilihan seperti tadi kau harus memperjuangkan keduanya, jangan mudah menyerah hanya karena salah satu pihak tidak menyetujuinya." Kibum mengusap air mata yang ada di wajah Mingyu.

"Terimakasih Kibum Appa. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu terisak ketika melihat Kibum tersenyum lembut padanya.

Kibum membawa Mingyu kedalam pelukannya, Mingyu bernafas lega akhirnya Kibum tidak memisahkannya dengan Wonwoo hyung-nya. Donghae tersenyum melihat Mingyu terlihat lega, dia mengusap lembut kening dan rambut Mingyu.

"Kibum Appa, apakah Appa sudah memaafkan Eomma-ku?" tanya Mingyu ketika Kibum melepaskan pelukannya

Kibum tersenyum kecut.

"Aku masih berusaha untuk itu, Mingyu. Aku akan berusaha. Jika Eomma mu memang sudah berubah maka aku akan memaafkannya tapi jika tidak..." Kibum mengambil jeda untuk berbicara

"Kau tahu jawabannya kan? Aku akan memberikannya satu kesempatan lagi. Hanya satu. Tidak lebih. Semoga Eomma mu tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama." Kibum tersenyum kearah Mingyu. Mingyu ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo kita masuk kekamar Wonwoo, aku takut jika nanti Wonwoo bangun, dia merasa sendirian" Kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Donghae dan Mingyu.

Tidak lama setalah Kibum, Donghae dan Mingyu masuk kedalam ruang rawat Wonwoo. Terlihat Seokmin yang berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit untuk menuju ruang rawat Soonyoung.

Ketika sampai diruang rawat Soonyoung, Seokmin hanya berdiri diluar sambil menatap Soonyoung dari balik pintu yang tembus padang sebagian. Hanya sebagian pintu yang diberi kaca agar orang yang menjenguk bisa melihat orang yang sedang sakit.

Seokmin meraba wajah Soonyoung dari balik kaca, Soonyoung tengah tertidur pulas. Seokmin takut Soonyoung tidak bangun lagi, sangat takut.

" _Soonyoung tidak ingin kau sedih jika nanti dirinya tiada. Cukup hanya Wonwoo dan kedua orang tuanya yang mengalami itu, dia tidak ingin kau juga merasakan apa yang keluarganya nanti rasakan jika dia tidak ada."_

" _Dia hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan yang lain. Yang bisa memberikan kebahagian pada mu bukan sebuah kesedihan. Dia hanya ingin kau bahagia."_

Seokmin meneteskan air mata ketika teringat apa yang Jun katakan padanya tadi.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, hyung?" gumam Seokmin lirih sambil terus menatap wajah damai Soonyoung

"Aku akan sangat sedih dan menyesal ketika aku tidak bisa berada disampingmu. Aku pasti akan menyesali itu. Tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku ingin kau membagi duka mu juga padaku, hingga kau merasa sangat lega karena memiliki seseorang yang selalu berada disampingmu. Aku mohon bertahanlah demi kami, hyung. Kuatlah demi orang – orang yang mencintaimu. Aku mohon padamu" batin Seokmin sedih.

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu lagi, jangan biarkan aku jauh darimu. Aku ingin selalu ada disampingmu" Seokmin sudah terisak pelan.

"Seokmin" panggilan itu membuat Seokmin buru – buru menghapus air mata dari wajahnya, Seokmin menoleh dan mendapati Zhoumi ada di belakangnya bersama dengan seorang perawat.

"Zhoumi Appa."

"Sedang apa disini? Ku pikir kau sedang berkumpul dengan Jun dan yang lainnya di cafe rumah sakit."

Seokmin tersenyum

"Hanya ingin melihat Soonyoung hyung, Appa. Tadi baru saja aku dari cafe, tapi aku sekarang ingin melihat Soonyoung hyung"

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Seokmin. Zhoumi membuka ruang rawat Soonyoung lalu masuk kedalam nya

"Zhoumi Appa, bolehkan aku ikut masuk?" tanya Seokmin ragu

"Tentu! Kau ingin menemaninya kan? Masuklah!"

Seokmin sangat senang ketika diizinkan masuk oleh Zhoumi. Seokmin melihat Zhoumi dan perawat tengah mengecek semua hal yang ada pada Soonyoung. lalu perawat itu melepas masker oksigen yang terpasang pada Soonyoung

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Appa?" tanya Seokmin penasaran.

Zhoumi tersenyum kearah Seokmin

"Dia sudah baik – baik saja. Dia harus istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Setelah dia bangun kau bisa menjaganya 24 jam. Jadi tolong jaga dia."

"Tentu Appa! Aku akan menjaganya."

"Panggil aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Zhoumi sambil keluar dari ruang rawat Soonyoung. setelah Zhoumi keluar, Seokmin menghampiri ranjang Soonyoung dan duduk di sampingnya.

Seokmin memandang wajah teduh Soonyoung yang sedang tertidur, lalu dengan perlahan meraih tangan Soonyoung yang bebas dari jarum infus. Menempelkan tangan itu ke pipi nya

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku." Seokmin mencium tangan Soonyoung dengan lembut.

Seokmin menidurkan kepalanya di samping Soonyoung, tidak lama setelah itu dia tertidur.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Wonwoo berjalan dipadang rumput yang hijau, dia melihat seseorang memakai baju putih sedang duduk dibangku yang berada di tengah – tengah padang rumput itu. Wonwoo menghampiri perlahan karena ingin melihat siapa yang sedang duduk.

Ketika mendekat dan melihat siapa yang sedang duduk, Wonwoo langsung berhamburan memeluk orang tersebut.

"Soonyoung" isak Wonwoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher orang itu –Soonyoung-

Soonyoung membalas pelukan itu lalu mengelus punggung Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku? Kau membuat ku takut, jangan menghilang lagi. Ku mohon!" bisik Wonwoo ditelinga Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum, dia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Wonwoo.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu. Apapun yang akan terjadi kau harus bahagia." Soonyoung mengelus pipi Wonwoo

"Aku akan bahagia asalkan kau tetap bersamaku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Soonyoung yang masih setia berada di wajahnya.

Soonyoung menggeleng, mengeratkan genggemannya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, kau harus memikirkan Eomma, Appa dan juga Mingyu. Apa kau tidak ingin bersama dengan mereka? Terutama bersama dengan Mingyu? Kau sangat mencintai nya kan? Begitu juga dia yang juga sangat mencintaimu. Jadi kau harus bahagia demi mereka."

"Tapi kebahagian itu tidak akan pernah lengkap jika kau tidak ada disampingku" Wonwoo benar – benar takut sekarang. Dia takut Soonyoung meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak akan pernah kemana – mana. Jadi tetap lah bahagia." Ucap Soonyoung sebelum perlahan tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

"Andwe!" panik Wonwoo ketika melihat Soonyoung mulai menghilang

"Andwe! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Soonyoung-ah! Andwe!"

Soonyoung tersenyum teduh memandang wajah Wonwoo yang panik.

"Andwe! Andwe! Soonyoung-ah... Soonyoung-ah... Soonyoung-ah" panggil Wonwoo ketika Soonyoung menghilang secara sempurna dihadapannya.

"Soonyoung... SOONYOUNG!" jerit Wonwoo histeris sambil menangis.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Ukh" Soonyoung mengeluh ketika dirasa tangan kirinya terasa kebas karena jarum infus. Perlahan Soonyoung membuka matanya lalu membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Seokmin tertidur disampingnya sambil menggenggam tanganya. Soonyoung tersenyum lalu melepaskan genggaman Seokmin dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya. Soonyoung memiringkan posisinya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Seokmin, Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya untuk merapikan rambut Seokmin yang berantakan.

"Maafkan aku, sudah menyakitimu." Batin Soonyoung sambil sibuk mengamati wajah Seokmin yang tertidur.

Seokmin yang merasa terusik karena tangan Soonyoung tengah berada di keningnya. Melihat gerakan Seokmin, Soonyoung buru – buru menarik tanganya.

Ketika Seokmin membuka matanya, dia terkejut karena Soonyoung tengah menatapnya.

"Soonyoung hyung, kau sudah bangun!" pekik Seokmin buru – buru mengangkat kepalanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah bangun." Soonyoung berusaha bangun dari tidurnya

"Ya, Hyung. Kau mau apa?" Seokmin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Soonyoung, tapi tetap membantu Sooyoung bangun

"Aku hanya ingin duduk saja. Aku lelah berbaring."

"Kau perlu sesuatu? Perlu ku panggilkan Zhoumi Appa? Apa kau haus, hyung? Apa ada yang sakit?" rentetan pertanyaan Seokmin lontarkan, hingga membuat Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Dimana yang lain?" tanya Soonyoung karena heran tidak ada satu orang pun yang menungguinya kecuali Seokmin.

"Jun hyung, Woozi hyung, dan Jisoo hyung sedang di cafe rumah sakit. Sedangkan Kibum Appa dan Donghae Eomma sedang berada di ruang rawat Wonwoo hyung bersama dengan Mingyu." Jelas Seokmin.

Mendengar nama Wonwoo disebut membuat Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Ruang rawat Wonwoo?" Soonyoung mencoba menyakinkan pendengarannya bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

"Wonwoo hyung tadi pingsan ketika kau ada diruang UGD. Dia histeris sambil memanggil namamu. Ketika dia sadar, hanya Mingyu yang dia lihat. Dia terus merancau ingin bertemu denganmu tapi kata Zhoumi Appa kau belum bisa ditemui karena kau harus memulihkan kondisimu. Jadi untuk menenangkannya, Wonwoo hyung disuntik agar dia tidur. Dia sangat Shock dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu."

Soonyoung yang panik segera turun dari tempat tidur dengan tergesa.

"Ya, Hyung. Kau mau kemana?" pekik Seokmin sambil membantu Soonyoung turun dari ranjangnya.

Soonyoung mendorong tiang infusnya tergesa, hingga infus itu hampir terlepas dari nya.

"Ya hyung. Pelan – pelan! Kau mau kemana? Kau harus istirahat!" Seokmin mencoba memperingatkan Soonyoung. tapi Soonyoung tidak mengindahkan peringatan itu.

"Dimana Wonwoo dirawat?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan nada panik menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Seokmin menghelai nafasnya lelah, disaat sakitpun hyung tercintanya ini masih memikirkan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Wonwoo hyung ada diruangan sebelah. Tapi sebelum ke sana kau harus memakai kursi roda."

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak memerlukan itu." Soonyoung mencoba berjalan

"Hyung!" pekik Seokmin ketika Soonyoung hampir limbung kebelakang. Untung saja gerakan reflek Seokmin bagus, hingga tepat waktu Seokmin bisa menahan tubuh Soonyoung.

"Hyung, kau harus istirahat. Kau masih tahap pemulihan." Ucap Seokmin sambil mengangkat tubuh Soonyoung. baru dia nyadari jika Soonyoung begitu ringan dalam gendongannya.

"Tapi aku ingin menemui Wonwoo. Jebal! Aku harus menemui Wonwoo" Soonyoung memohon pada Seokmin.

"Baiklah!" Seokmin akhirnya menyerah melihat tatapan memelas Soonyoung.

"Tapi kau harus duduk dikursi roda." Seokmin mengajukan syarat agar Soonyoung benar – benar bisa memulihkan tenaganya.

"Ne" jawab Soonyoung lesu. Seokmin tersenyum gembira melihat Soonyoung mau menurutinya.

Seokmin dengan segera menurunkan Soonyoung untuk duduk dikursi roda dan mendorong kursi roda itu menuju ruang rawat Wonwoo.

SREEK

Pintu ruang rawat Wonwoo dibuka, Soonyoung melihat Appa dan Eommanya terlihat panik sedangkan Mingyu sedang sibuk membangunkan Wonwoo yang terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Appa... Eomma" panggil Soonyoung

Kibum dan Donghae menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka.

"Soonyoung" pekik mereka berdua secara bersamaan, mereka terkejut melihat Soonyoung sudah sadar.

"Kau sudah bangun. Kenapa kesini? Kenapa tidak istirahat?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Eomma. Tapi ada apa ini? kenapa kalian panik? " Soonyoung melihat wajah cemas dan panik kedua orang tuanya serta Mingyu yang masih berusaha membangunkan Wonwoo.

"Kami tidak tahu. Wonwoo terus mengingau sambil menangis. Dan kami tidak bisa membangunkannya." Jelas Donghae.

Soonyoung memutar roda kursi rodanya untuk menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang gelisah

"Soonyoung... Soonyoung... Soonyoung..." igauan Wonwoo dapat Soonyoung dengar, walaupun igauan itu lirih tapi masih didengar oleh orang yang berada dekat dengan Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menatap sedih kearah Wonwoo

"Biarkan aku saja yang membangunkannya, Mingyu-ah" usul Soonyoung, Mingyu langsung berdiri menjauh dari Wonwoo memberikan tempat untuk Soonyoung mendekati Wonwoo.

Soonyoung perlahan berdiri dan duduk diatas tepi ranjang Wonwoo.

"Aku disini, Wonwoo-ah. Aku disini." Soonyoung membisikkan dengan lembut ditelinga Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung... Soonyoung... Soonyoung..." Wonwoo tetap mengigau sambil menangis.

Dengan perlahan Soonyoung menghapus air mata Wonwoo

"Aku disini, Wonwoo." Soonyoung mengecup kening Wonwoo. "Aku ada disini"

Perlahan gerakan gelisah dari tidur Wonwoo menghilang, hingga Soonyoung dapat melihat pergerakan bola mata Wonwoo yang perlahan terbuka.

"Aku disini" Soonyoung menghapus keringat Wonwoo yang ada dikeningnya. Mata Wonwoo terbuka sempurna. Hal pertama yang dilihat Wonwoo adalah wajah senyum teduh milik Soonyoung.

"Soon...Young" panggil Wonwoo dengan suara tercekat.

"Hm. Aku ada disini." Jawaban itu membuat Wonwoo segera bangun dan memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat.

"Soonyoung... Soonyoung..." isak Wonwoo, Soonyoung tersenyum sambil membelai lembut punggung Wonwoo.

"Aku disini. Kau tenanglah." Soonyoung menenangkan Wonwoo yang makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, Soonyoung hanya diam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku ada sini." Hanya kalimat itulah yang mampu diucapkan oleh Soonyoung.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Zhoumi hyung?" tanya Kibum saat Zhoumi selesai memeriksa Wonwoo dan Soonyoung secara bersamaan karena Wonwoo tidak mengizinkan Soonyoung untuk pergi ke ruang rawatnya sendiri.

"Mereka baik – baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Zhoumi tersenyum kearah Kibum

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tiba – tiba Wonwoo bersuara, membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Soonyoung yang duduk disampingnya, Wonwoo kemudian menatap Soonyoung.

"Kau... Bagaimana bisa kau mengalami gagal ginjal?" pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung sedikit terkejut namun keterkejutan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Soonyoung menggantinya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Aku baik – baik saja"

"Ginjal nya hanya ada satu"

Soonyoung dan Kibum menjawab secara bersamaan. Soonyoung menatap Kibum tidak percaya bahwa Appa nya akan memberitahu Wonwoo.

"Cepat atau lambat Wonwoo pasti akan mengetahuinya Soonyoung. Jadi Appa dan Eomma memutuskan untuk memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya" jawab Kibum saat Soonyoung menatap Appa – nya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo tengah terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Appa-nya

"Satu? Bagaimana bisa?" Wonwoo masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Appa-nya.

"Soonyoung hanya punya satu Ginjal, Wonie. Dan Ginjal itu sekarang sudah tidak terlalu berfungsi dengan baik." Zhoumi membantu menjelaskan agar Wonwoo mudah mengerti.

Soonyoung hanya diam menatap semua orang yang sepertinya memang berencana membeberkan semua rahasia yang sudah disimpan rapi olehnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Biasanya manusia mempunyai dua ginjal, tapi kenapa Soonyoung hanya punya satu?" Wonwoo terus bertanya

"Karena satu ginjalku sudah ku berikan pada orang yang paling ku sayangi." Akhirnya Soonyoung membuka suaranya, Dia menatap Wonwoo dengan sendu

"Aku tidak ingin dia menderita, akhirnya aku rela memberikan ginjalku padanya agar aku bisa selalu bersamanya."

"Dia?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut lalu mencubit hidung Wonwoo.

"Hm. Dia. yang sekarang ada dihadapanku."

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya menatap Soonyoung

"Ja... Jadi, kau memberikan Ginjal itu untuk ku?" Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai semua yang dikatakan Soonyoung

Soonyoung mengangguk, lalu tersenyum teduh menatap Wonwoo

"Aku memberikannya untukmu. Agar kau bisa selalu bersama ku."

"Ta... Tapi, kenapa? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Wonwoo menatap Appa dan Eommanya yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Kau ingat, ketika berumur lima tahun? Kau selalu masuk rumah sakit kan?" Soonyoung mengingatkan kejadian saat mereka berumur lima tahun

Wonwoo mengangguk tanda dia masih ingat saat dirinya selalu masuk rumah sakit waktu itu.

"Saat itu kau menderita gagal ginjal." Zhoumi ikut menjelaskannya pada Wonwoo.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu salah satu dari Appa atau Eomma yang akan mendonorkan ginjal padamu, tapi Soonyoung tidak mengizinkan hal itu." Kibum membuka suaranya.

"Dan pada akhirnya, Soonyounglah yang mendonorkan ginjal nya padamu." Donghae menatap Wonwoo yang menatap semua orang.

"Kenapa kalian mengizinkan Soonyoung mendororkan ginjal nya padaku? Kenapa kalian tega membiarkan seorang anak kecil melakukan hal itu?" Wonwoo menatap Appa, Eomma dan Zhoumi bergantian.

"Jika waktu itu salah satu Appa atau Eomma mendonorkan ginjalnya, dan salah satu dari mereka terbaring lemah seperti mu waktu itu? Apakah bisa seorang anak kecil merawat orang dewasa yang sakit?" Soonyoung memberikan alasannya, agar Wonwoo tidak menyalahkan ketiga orang dewasa tersebut.

"Sedangkan anak kecil itu mempunyai dongsaeng kembar yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu merengek. Apakah satu orang dewasa bisa mengatasi semua itu? Merawat orang yang sedang sakit dan membesarkan dua orang anak kecil yang masih butuh kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya sedangkan mereka juga harus bekerja. Jika watu itu salah satu Appa dan Eomma yang terbaring sakit, kapan mereka akan bisa memberikan perhatian yang maksimal pada kita? Kapan mereka akan bisa bekerja membiayai rumah sakit dan sekolah kita? Kapan mereka akan..." Soonyoung berhenti berkata panjang lebar karena melihat bagaimana Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, melihat kedua orang tua kita kesusahan, melihatmu terbaring lemah tanpa tahu kapan pendonor yang cocok akan datang padamu."

"Tapi lihatlah kau sekarang, Soonyoung-ah. Kau kesakitan..." Wonwoo mengambil nafasnya panjang

"Karena aku" sambung Wonwoo, Soonyoung tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Wonwoo lembut

"Itu lebih baik daripada harus melihatmu yang kesakitan. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah membiarkanmu merasakan sakit ini, tanpa aku bisa melakukan apa – apa. Aku tidak pernah menyesali apapun yang kulakukan, selama itu aku lakukan untukmu. Aku ingin kau bahagia."

"Tapi..." Wonwoo sudah ingin memotong ucapan Soonyoung, namun tangan Soonyoung mengunci bibir Wonwoo.

"Jangan bilang apapun. Aku mohon!"

"Lalu bagaimana cara Soonyoung bisa sembuh?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Zhoumi yang ada disamping mereka setelah tangan Soonyoung menyingkir untuk mengunci bibirnya.

"Dengan donor ginjal. Selama tidak ada donor ginjal yang cocok maka kita akan selalu melakukan cuci darah. Tapi..." Zhoumi tidak sanggup melanjutkannya.

"Tapi kenapa Appa?" tanya Seokmin yang ingin mengetahui lebih jauh kondisi Soonyoung

"Tapi tidak selama nya aku bisa cuci darah. Karena cuci darah juga menimbulkan efek samping, dan lama kelamaan hal itu tidak akan berguna lagi untukku." Soonyoung menjelaskan tentang metode yang sedang dia jalani.

"Maksudnya?" Seokmin dan Wonwoo bersamaan mengucapkannya, Jun mencoba menjelaskan apa yang tidak dimengerti oleh dua orang itu

"Sampai saatnya tiba metode itu tidak akan berguna lagi digunakan untuk Soonyoung, karena kondisi tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu untuk terus menerus seperti itu. Jika Soonyoung tidak cepat mendapatkan donor ginjal yang cocok maka Soonyoung... akan..." Jun sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimat yang seharusnya diucapkan.

"Meninggal" sambung Soonyoung dengan nada lirih

Sontak saja ucapan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo, Seokmin, Woozi, Jisoo, dan Mingyu terkejut. Terutama Wonwoo, Wonwoo langsung menatap Soonyoung dengan mata berair.

"Andwe! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini? kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku" Wonwoo teringat pada mimpinya yang sering menghantuinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Wonwoo tiba – tiba memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Tidak boleh!" isak Wonwoo, Soonyoung menangis dalam diam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada saudara kembarnya ini.

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua orang, pandangannya terhenti pada sosok Seokmin yang menatapnya penuh kesedihan dan terluka.

"Inilah yang tidak ingin aku lihat darimu, Seokmin-ah. Tatapan terluka dan kesedihan itu lah yang tidak ingin aku lihat darimu." Batin Soonyoung sambil menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Tidak boleh!" Wonwoo terus merancau dipelukan Soonyoung, Soonyoung masih setia mengelus lembut punggung Wonwoo.

Hingga tiba – tiba Soonyoung merasakan Wonwoo membebankan berat badannya sepenuhnya pada pelukannya. Soonyoung juga merasakan badan Wonwoo lemas tidak bertenaga. Saat itulah Soonyoung sadar jika Wonwoo tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Wonwoo. Ireona. Wonwoo. Palli Ireona!" panggil Soonyoung panik. Semua orang ikut panik saat melihat Wonwoo tak sadarkan di pelukan Soonyoung.

"Jeongsin charyeo. Wonwoo!" teriak Soonyoung panik sambil menempuk – nempuk pipi Wonwoo.

 **TBC**

 **Apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo?**

 **Bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo?**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Seokmin dan Soonyoung, ketika Seokmin tahu keadaan Soonyoung yang sebenarnya?**

 **UNTUK CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ADA KEJUTAN UNTUK HUBUNGAN SOONYOUNG DAN SEOKMIN, HAPPY OR SAD? Aku juga ndak tahu. Itu akan tergantung dengan review nya. hehehheheheheh.**

 **Sudah mulai terkuak pelan – pelan.**

Bagaimana chapter 16 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Bagaimana Brothershipnya?

Author kembali agiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 15 :

 **ECCEDENVY** **,** **Guest** **,** **Louii** **,** , **Nakamichan** **,** **KimAnita** **,** **DongMinChan** makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya. maaf ndak bisa bales satu persatu karena lagi sibuk. Aku mengupdate chapter ini karena menepati janji ku pada dongsaeng ku. Aku sebenarnya ndak ada niatan untuk update tapi karena selalu membaca ulang review kalian para reader aku sedikit semangat. Akhirnya aku perlahan – lahan melanjutkan cerita ini. sekali lagi terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejaknya untuk membuat ku sedikit bersemangat. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Di chapter 16 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa.

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 16 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	18. Chapter 18

"Inilah yang tidak ingin aku lihat darimu, Seokmin-ah. Tatapan terluka dan kesedihan itu lah yang tidak ingin aku lihat darimu." Batin Soonyoung sambil menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Tidak boleh!" Wonwoo terus merancau dipelukan Soonyoung, Soonyoung masih setia mengelus lembut punggung Wonwoo.

Hingga tiba – tiba Soonyoung merasakan Wonwoo membebankan berat badannya sepenuhnya pada pelukannya. Soonyoung juga merasakan badan Wonwoo lemas tidak bertenaga. Saat itulah Soonyoung sadar jika Wonwoo tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Wonwoo. Ireona. Wonwoo. Palli Ireona!" panggil Soonyoung panik. Semua orang ikut panik saat melihat Wonwoo tak sadarkan di pelukan Soonyoung.

"Jeongsin charyeo. Wonwoo!" teriak Soonyoung panik sambil menempuk – nempuk pipi Wonwoo.

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **17**

"Soonyoung-ah... kau harus istirahat." Zhoumi memperingatkan Soonyoung yang terus duduk disamping ranjang Wonwoo. Soonyoung duduk diam sambil memandangi Wonwoo yang belum sadarkan diri. Soonyong terus mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Wonwoo, memberikan kekuatan pada saudara kembarnya itu.

Zhoumi sudah ingin mendorong kursi roda Soonyoung, namun Soonyoung mencegahnya.

"Aku ingin disini, Zhoumi Appa. Aku ingi bersama Wonwoo."

"Tapi kau harus istirahat, Soonyoung. kau butuh pemulihan. Kau baru saja menjalani cuci darah." Zhoumi merasa sedikit kesal dengan sifat kekeras kepalaan Soonyoung.

Tanpa berkata apapun, tiba – tiba Seokmin mengangkat tubuh Soonyoung yang duduk dikursi roda. Membuat Soonyoung terkejut begitu pula dengan semua orang yang ada diruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan padangan terkejut.

"Membawamu pergi dari sini untuk istirahat." Seokmin sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya

"Tapi aku ingin bersama Wonwoo. Aku takut dia terbangun dan histeris lagi." Soonyoung sudah panik saat langkah Seokmin sudah mencapai pintu.

"Kau juga butuh istirahat!"

"Kau benar – benar keras kepala." Lanjut Seokmin dalam hati sambil menatap Soonyoung.

Tanpa banyak kata, Seokmin membawa Soonyoung keluar dari ruang rawat Wonwoo. Tentu saja Soonyoung yang terus berontak dalam gendongan Seokmin.

"Sepertinya ada yang bisa mengendalikan kekeras kepalaan Soonyoung." bisik Donghae pada Kibum dan Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya.

Sesampainya diruang rawat Soonyoung, Seokmin menurunkan Soonyoung. lalu membenahi infusnya.

"Aku ingin bersama Wonwoo." Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan sebal, lalu memaksakan diri turun dari ranjang

"Kalau kau turun dari ranjang mu, maka aku akan menciummu." Ancam Seokmin

Seketika Soonyoung diam tidak beranjak sedikitpun, Soonyoung merasa kesal dengan Seokmin.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau ingin bersama dengan Wonwoo hyung tapi kau juga harus memahami kondisimu, jika kau terus seperti ini maka kau hanya akan membuat Wonwoo hyung sedih." Seokmin berlutut dihadapan Soonyoung sambil menggenggam tangannya mencoba memberikan pengertian pada orang yang dia cintai.

Soonyoung menatap sedih kearah Seokmin.

"Jika kau sembuh, jika kau sehat, maka kau akan bisa menemani Wonwoo hyung sebanyak yang kau mau." Seokmin membelai lembut pipi Soonyoung. Seokmin membawa Soonyoung untuk menatapnya.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku! Kau harus sehat agar bisa memberi pengertian pada Wonwoo hyung soal kondisimu. Kau tidak ingin kan Wonwoo hyung seperti itu terus menerus. Apa kau ingin melihat Wonwoo hyung selalu histeris melihat mu terbaring lemah seperti ini?"

Soonyoung menggeleng lemah, kemudian menunduk.

"Jika kau tidak ingin, maka kau harus istirahat. Memulihkan kondisimu. Agar kau bisa sehat kembali dan bisa bersama dengan Wonwoo hyung lagi."

Seokmin tersenyum melihat Soonyoung menuruti semua permintaannya.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"JongUp Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyakiti mereka?" Zelo protes ketika tadi tanpa sengaja mendengar beberapa rencana yang dibuat JongUp dengan teman – temannya untuk Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

JongUp hanya menatap Zelo sinis, lalu kembali dengan aktifitasnya yaitu bermain billiard.

"Hyung, jangan lakukan itu. Aku mohon hyung. Jangan menyakiti orang lain lagi. Nanti kau menyesal telah menyakiti mereka."

Ucapan Zelo mampu membuat amarah JongUp memuncak, dengan kejamnya dia melempar tongkat billiard kearah Zelo. Hingga membuat luka di kening Zelo.

"Kau itu hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apapun. Kau diam saja. Jangan ikut campur urusan ku."

"AKU HANYA TIDAK INGIN KAU SEPERTI APPA!" teriak Zelo sambil memegangi keningnya yang terluka.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Zelo dengan keras. JongUp menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

"JANGAN COBA – COBA MENGAJARIKU!" JongUp menekan dagu Zelo dengan sangat keras.

"Ingat lah satu hal, ucapanmu tidak akan pernah bisa membuat ku menghentikan rencana yang ku buat untuk mereka. Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana menderitanya Kibum sajangnim melihat kedua anak kembarnya menderita. Kibum Sajangnim harus merasakan pembalasanku karena telah membuat Appa hampir bangrut."

Setelah mengucapkan itu JongUp keluar dari ruang billiard. Ruang billiard yang memang disediakan oleh Appa nya agar JongUp tidak berkeliaran di luar malam – malam.

Zelo menatap kepergian JongUp dengan pandangan sedih. Lalu melihat tongkat billiard yang ada sedikit darahnya. Zelo meremat dengan kuat tongkat itu.

"Aku akan melindungi mereka, hyung. Aku akan berusaha agar rencanamu tidak akan pernah berhasil untuk mencelakai mereka. Aku akan mencegah nya. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti Appa. Aku tidak ingin nanti kau akan menyesal nanti."

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Jun masuk keruang rawat Soonyoung ketika Soonyoung selesai makan dan minum obat.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Jun ketika melihat Soonyoung duduk bersandar pada ranjang tidurnya.

"Hm. Aku sudah merasa baikan!" Soonyoung tersenyum

"Jun hyung, bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo hyung?" Seokmin membenahi selimut Soonyoung.

"Dia tadi sudah sadar tapi hanya sebentar, kemudian sebelum Wonwoo histeris lagi Appa menyuntikkan obat penenang. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat."

"Appa dan Eomma?"

"Kibum Appa dan Donghae Eomma sedang istirahat di sofa ruang rawat Wonwoo ditemani oleh Woozi. Kau jangan khawatir mereka hanya istirahat saja."

"Jisoo hyung?"

"Jisoo hyung sudah pulang. Katanya tadi masih ada urusan. Jadi dia harus segera pulang"

"Mereka pasti lelah." Soonyoung menunduk kan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mereka lelah, maka kau harus sembuh." Seokmin menggenggam tangan Soonyoung. Jun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum

"Semoga kau bahagia, Soonyoung-ah." Batin Jun

Jun teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya tadi berada di ruang rawat Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau masih ingat sebelum kau pingsan tadi disekolah?" Jun berusaha membuat Soonyoung menginggat kejadian tadi.

Soonyoung mengganguk

"Masalah JongUp kan?" tebak Soonyoung. Jun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tahu." Sambung Soonyoung. hal itu tentu saja membuat Jun dan Seokmin terkejut.

"Sudah tahu bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Jun memastikan

"Aku sudah tahu jika semua kecelakaan yang menimpa Wonwoo adalah rencana dari JongUp."

Jun dan Seokmin membelalakkan matanya terkejut, Jun kemudian duduk disamping Soonyoung dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu yang menimpa Mingyu?" Soonyoung menatap kedua orang itu bergantian, dan mereka secara bersamaan mengangguk.

"Itu semua adalah rencana JongUp untuk mencelakai Wonwoo. Aku mengetahui semuanya ketika ada kejadian itu."

 ** _**Flasblack**_**

 _Derap langkah tiba – tiba terdengar di pendengaran mereka, semua orang melihat_ _Taeyang_ _dan_ _Minho_ _berjalan kearah mereka. Dengan langkah takut Taeyang dan Minho membungkuk kearah Wonwoo dan juga Heechul_

" _Maaf kan kami, karena kamilah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini" ucap Taeyang sesal_

" _Jika waktu itu aku tidak berlari, maka kami tidak akan menabrak Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu tidak terjatuh dari tangga" jelas Minho_

 _Heechul menghampiri mereka berdua, lalu menepuk pundak keduanya_

" _Itu hanya kecelakaan. Kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Karena tidak ada yang mengharapkan Kecelakaan ini terjadi. Jadi hal ini sebagai pembelajaran agar kalian bisa berhati – hati lagi" nasehat Heechul._

" _Sekali lagi Maaf kan Kami." Ujar_ _Taeyang_ _dan_ _Minho_ _secara bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badannya penuh penyesalan._

 _Soonyoung yang sejak tadi melihat ekspresi wajah Taeyang dan Minho merasa ada yang ganjil. Soonyoung memang melihat ada penyesalan dari mata kedua nya namun entah kenapa Soonyoung merasakan ada keganjalan di dalam hatinya._

 _Ketika Taeyang dan Minho pergi, Soonyoung mengikuti mereka._

" _Taeyang... Minho..." panggil Soonyoung, mereka berdua menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat Soonyoung mengikuti mereka._

 _Merlihat wajah terkejut itu membuat Soonyoung yakin akan keganjalan yang ada didalam hatinya ketika melihat mereka._

" _A... Ada apa?" Taeyang sedikit gugup ketika Soonyoung ada dihadapan mereka._

 _Nada bicara Taeyang yang gugup dapat ditangkap pendengaran Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum agar bisa membuat kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya tidak gugup._

" _Bisa kita bicara sebentar. Hanya sebentar. Ku mohon."Soonyoung memohon sambil tersenyum._

 _Taeyang dan Minho saling menatap, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju._

 _Sekarang di sinilah mereka, cafe rumah sakit._

" _Tolong jawab dengan jujur, kalian benar – benar tidak sengaja kan tadi?" Soonyoung langsung menanyakan apa yang ada dipikirannya._

 _Taeyang dan Minho hanya menelan air liurnya secara paksa. Mereka benar – benar takut dan Soonyoung dapat melihat ketakutan itu._

" _Jangan mempersulit diri kalian. bicaralah dengan jujur. Jika kalian bicara dengan jujur aku tidak akan melakukakan apapun pada kalian. aku juga tidak akan mempersulit kalian. aku hanya kalian jujur padaku."_

 _Soonyoung mencoba untuk memberikan pengertian pada Taeyang dan Minho. Dia tidak ingin hilang kendali seperti dulu. Amarah yang membuat Wonwoo kecewa padanya. Sekarang Soonyoung mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin, tanpa kekerasan._

 _Taeyang dan Minho benar – benar takut. Mereka sangat gugup. Jika mereka bicara jujur maka JongUp pasti akan mempersulit mereka nanti jika sudah lulus sekolah. Jika mereka tidak jujur maka di sekolah, Soonyounglah yang akan mempersulit mereka._

" _Aku tidak akan mempersulit kalian disekolah. Aku bahkan akan membantu kalian jika kalian berdua mendapatkan masalah diluar sana." Perkataan Soonyoung seolah – olah mengetahui isi hati Taeyang dan Minho. Hal itu membuat Taeyang dan Minho dan Minho menatap Soonyoung secara bersamaan._

" _Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku. Atau kalian butuh hitam diatas putih jika kalian tidak percaya dengan ucapanku." Soonyoung melihat bagaimana Taeyang dan Minho merasa ragu untuk berkata jujur padanya._

 _Disisi Taeyang dan Minho, mereka melihat bagaimana seriusnya Soonyoung untuk membantu mereka nanti jika mereka mendapat kan masalah._

" _Kalian pernah mendengar aku melakukan sebuah kecurangan?" tanya Soonyoung karena dia melihat Taeyang dan Minho hanya diam saja._

 _Taeyang dan Minho menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka benar – benar diam seribu bahasa._

" _Apakah kalian pernah mendengar aku jahat ada orang lain?"_

 _Kembali Taeyang dan Minho menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Jika seperti itu, apa kalian tidak percaya padaku?"_

" _Ta..Tapi... jika kami jujur apa kau benar – benar akan membantu kami jika kami mendapatkan masalah?" Taeyang seperti nya masih ragu untuk mempercayai Soonyoung karena kejadian JongUp yang telah menipu mereka, maka kepercayaan Taeyang sedikit berkurang._

 _Soonyoung tersenyum, lalu mengambil Handphonenya sambil menunjukkannya pada Taeyang dan Minho._

" _Aku akan menelpon pengacara pribadi Appa untuk membuatkan sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjian yang akan menguntungkan kalian jika aku melanggarnya, bagaimana?"_

 _Melihat bagaimana Soonyoung benar – benar serius dengan ucapannya membuat Taeyang menatap Minho. Lalu Minho menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju._

" _Baiklah, kami akan jujur apa yang sudah terjadi tadi." Taeyang menghenbuskan nafasnya gugup._

" _Sebenarnya tadi kami dimintai tolong oleh JongUp untuk membantu Wonwoo yang sedang berakting jatuh dari tangga" sambung Taeyang sedikit takut_

" _JongUp?" Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar nama itu disebut._

" _Ne. Tadi dia minta tolong pada kami untuk membuat Wonwoo belajar Akting. Namun kami tidak tahu jika itu adalah akal – akalan JongUp untuk menjebak kami agar kami mencelakai Wonwoo." Sambung Minho_

" _Maksudnya bagaimana?" Soonyoung semakin tidak mengerti apa yang coba mereka jelaskan._

" _Tadi kami dimintai tolong oleh JongUp untuk berpura – pura terdorong saat kami sedang bergurau dan tanpa sengaja salah satu dari kami mengenai Wonwoo. Akhirnya Wonwoo akan terjatuh dari tangga, tapi ternyata hasil nya diluar perkiraan dan dugaan kami. Itu semua adalah jebakan JongUp untuk kami dan Wonwoo." Taeyang menjelaskan secara perlahan agar Soonyoung mampu menangkap maksudnya_

" _JongUp berkata bahwa Wonwoo sedang mendalami aktingnya untuk terjatuh dari tangga, maka dari itu dia butuh bantuan untuk mendalami akting itu. Karena alasan itulah kami tidak berfikir dua kali untuk membantu Wonwoo, kami langsung mengiyakan ajakan itu karena menurut kami Wonwoo harus bisa memenuhi standar untuk menjadi aktor yang hebat nantinya."sambung Minho_

" _Tapi ternyata JongUp menjebak kami, akhirnya kami melakukan hal itu. Setelah melihat Mingyu berlumuran darah akhirnya kami tahu bahwa kami hanya diperalat oleh JongUp untuk mencelakai Wonwoo."_

" _Kami tidak tahu itu, kami baru sadar jika tidak ada satu pun Songsengnim yang mendampingi dan juga matras yang akan menahan Wonwoo ketika jatuh dari tangga. Kami benar – benar tidak tahu, ketika kami sudah menyadari kesalahan itu, semua sudah terlambat." Minho menundukkan kepala dengan rasa penyesalan yang besar._

 _Soonyoung sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan mereka berdua. Namun Soonyoung cenderung lebih berfikir apa yang membuat JongUp ingin mencelakai Wonwoo._

" _Kami benar – benar minta maaf. Andaikan kami lebih teliti lagi maka kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi." Taeyang mencoba membuat Soonyoung yakin jika dirinya dan Minho benar – benar menyesal._

 _Melihat penyesalan itu membuat Soonyoung tersenyum memandang kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya._

" _Lain kali kalian harus melihat mana orang yang berniat baik mana yang berniat buruk. Tapi kalian benar – benar tulus ingin membantu Wonwoo mendalami aktingnya, tapi ternyata ketulusan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Lain kali kalian harus lebih hati – hati lagi." Soonyoung mencoba membuat mereka merasa tenang._

" _Terima kasih atas kejujuran kalian. Aku akan menghargai hal itu dan akan menepati janji ku untuk membantu kalian jika kalian ada masalah. Setelah ini aku akan menghubungi pengacara Appa untuk membuat surat perjanjian agar kalian percaya jika aku tidak pernah menipu." Sambung Soonyoung._

" _Sekali lagi kami benar – benar minta maaf. Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahan ini." Ucapan Minho diangguki oleh Taeyang._

" _Kalian ingin menebus kesalahan ini?" Soonyoung mencoba untuk menyakinkan pendengarannya._

 _Minho dan Taeyang menganggukkan kepalanya secara bersamaan. Soonyoung terlihat berfikir kemudian tersenyum._

" _Bisakah kalian membantu ku untuk menyelidiki semuanya?"_

" _Menyelidiki semuanya?" tanya Minho dan Taeyang kompak_

" _Menyelidiki semua kejadian yang menimpa Wonwoo. Apakah semua kejadian itu ada hubungannya dengan JongUp? Dan apa alasan dia melakukan ini. apa kalian bisa membantuku?"_

 _Minho dan Taeyang menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Untuk menebus kesalahan ini kami akan berusaha untuk menyelidikinya." Taeyang bersemangat_

" _Tapi tidak ada jamin kami akan mendapatkan semua informasi itu, tapi kami akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya" Minho terlihat sangat bersemagat._

" _Tapi ingat satu hal, kalian harus hati – hati jangan sampai JongUp mengetahui jika kalian tengah menyelidiki" Soonyoung memperingatkan mereka berdua_

" _Tentu. Kami akan berhati - hati"_

" _Gomawo" Soonyoung tersenyum menatap Minho dan Taeyang._

 ******* _ **Flasback end*****_

"Sejak itu Taeyang dan Minho memberikan informasi secara berskala dan akhirnya aku tahu semua kejadian yang menimpa Wonwoo adalah rencana JongUp" jelas Soonyoung

"Semua nya?" tanya Jun dan Seokmin bersamaan. Soonyoung mengangguk

"Semuanya. Mulai dari pecahan kaca yang hampir menimpa Wonwoo, telapak tangan Wonwoo yang hampir terluka, Wonwoo yang tertipa barang – barang digedung olah raga, kecelakaan di kantin sampai tanganku terluka hingga yang terakhir jatuh dari tangga. Semua itu adalah rencana dari JongUp."

"Kau sudah menyelidiki nya juga?" tanya Jun memastikan

"Hm. Aku sudah memastikannya sendiri. Zuho mengakui semuanya saat aku mengintrograsinya. Tzuyu yang mengaku karena dihasut oleh Jihyo. Jinsub yang membuat kecelakaan di gedung olah raga, petugas minuman palsu yang disewa oleh JongUp untuk membuat kecelakaan di kantin hingga pengakuan dari Taeyang dan Minho. Aku sudah menyelidikinya sendiri ketika Taeyang dan Minho memberikan semua informasinya."

"Kau menyelidiki sendiri tanpa memberitahuku?" Jun menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya, Soonyoung tersenyum menanggapi tatapan Jun.

"Selama 2 bulan itu aku menyelidiki sendiri, aku tidak ingin memberitahumu karena kau pasti hilang kendali nanti, saat itu juga Wonwoo sedang fokus merawat Mingyu jadi dia tidak harus tahu masalah ini. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat marah ketika menemui mereka semua, tapi aku berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosiku saat berhadapan dengan mereka secara langsung karena aku tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo kecewa lagi padaku."

"Dari penyelidikanmu selama dua bulan itu apa lagi yang kau dapatkan?" Seokmin bertanya seolah – olah sedikit kecewa dengan tindakan Soonyoung yang menyelidiki sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Alasan JongUp merencanakan semuanya karena dia tidak terima jika Appa nya hampir bangkrut. Appa nya hampir bangkrut karena sistem kinerja Appa yang tidak mengenal yang namanya sebuah kekuasaan Mutlak."

"Appa? Kibum Appa maksudmu?" pekik Jun, Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas

"Memangnya siapa lagi Appa ku? Memangnya aku punya Appa selain dia." ketus Soonyoung

"Apa yang dilakukan Kibum Appa?" tanya Seokmin penasaran.

"Appa tidak senang pada orang yang bekerja seenaknya sendiri. Appa tidak menyukai sistem kerja yang harus menuruti apapun kata atasannya. Jika tidak menuruti maka akan di pecat. Appa ingin semua karyawan dan atasan bekerja sama membangun sebuah bisnis, berjalan bersama – sama, menderita bersama – sama hingga nanti jika berhasil maka semua orang bisa menikmati hasilnya. Namun Appa tidak menyukai cara Appa JongUp bekerja, hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu Appa memutuskan hubungan kerja dengan Appa JongUp dan hal itu membuat saham Appa JongUp anjlok hingga dia hampir rugi. Appa JongUp memperlakukan karyawan nya seperti budak, dia seenaknya sendiri."

"Mwo? Separah itukah?" Seokmin dibuat terkejut dengan penjelasan Soonyoung.

"Hm. Separah itulah Appa JongUp. Aku juga tahu hal lain yang membuat dia semakin dendam pada Appa."

"Apa itu?" ucap Jun dan Seokmin bersamaan

"Appa JongUp berniat menjadi donatur di sekolah kita dengan perbandingan 50 % dari semua donatur yang ada. Tapi tentu saja semua itu ditolak oleh Appa. Dia tidak mau sekolah kita menjadi ajang penindasan yang akan dilakukan Appa dan anak."

"Appa dan Anak?" Seokmin mengulang perkataan Soonyoung

"Aku mengerti! Jika Appa JongUp menanamkan donatur sebesar 50% maka JongUp akan semakin berkuasa di sekolah dan akan ada kejadian pembuliyan." Jun mencoba menganalisis apa yang diceritakan oleh Soonyoung.

"Kau benar, jika Appa tidak menolak tawaran itu maka sekolah kita akan dijadikan ajang perbudakan oleh JongUp dan Appanya. " Soonyoung menyetujui isi pikiran Jun

"Jadi dengan alasan itu JongUp menyakiti kalian berdua?" Seokmin dibuat terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hm. JongUp membalaskan dendamnya melalui aku dan Wonwoo. Dia ingin melihat aku dan Wonwoo menderita. Tapi sebelum ada kejadian itu pun JongUp sangat membenciku, hingga aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku lah sasaran awal nya."

"Lalu kenapa jadi Wonwoo hyung yang ingin disakiti jika kau adalah sasaran awalnya?" Seokmin benar – benar tidak mengerti masalahnya menjadi sangat rumit sekali.

Soonyoung terdiam sambil menatap Seokmin lalu menghelai nafasnya pelan.

"Karena Wonwoo adalah kelemahanku" lirih Soonyoung

"Mwo?" pekik Seokmin, sedangkan Jun hanya diam menatap Soonyoung.

"Jika kau ingin menghancurkan musuh mu maka kau harus mengetahui sisi kelemahannya. Jika kau sudah mengetahuinya maka akan sangat mudah menghancurkannya. Jika JongUp ingin menghancurkanku maka dia harus menghancurkan Wonwoo terlebih dahulu. Wonwoo adalah kelemahan terbesarku karena aku sangat menyayanginya." Soonyoung mengambil jeda untuk bernafas.

"Jika Wonwoo hancur maka aku akan secara otomatis ikut hancur. Jika aku dan Wonwoo sudah hancur maka kau bisa membayangkan kan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Appa?" Soonyoung menatap sedih kearah Seokmin.

Seokmin menatap terkejut kearah Soonyoung. Orang yang dicintainya begitu tegar menghadapi semua masalah yang menghampirinya. Bahkan dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika semua yang dialami Wonwoo dan Soonyoung disekolah adalah ulah seseorang yang sangat membenci mereka, padahal mereka adalah tipe orang yang akan disayangi oleh orang lain.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada JongUp?" Jun membuyarkan lamunan Seokmin yang menatap Soonyoung sendu

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Soonyoung sambil menunduk.

"Apapun yang dilakukan oleh JongUp itu adalah tindakan yang tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tindakan JongUp sudah masuk pada tindak kejahatan karena dia berencana melenyapkan Wonwoo waktu itu." Jun sedikit geram dengan fakta yang sudah diketahuinya.

"Untuk sekarang aku akan membiarkannya dulu, tapi jika dia berbuat ulah lagi maka aku akan memastikan dia masuk penjara."

Mendengar jawaban Soonyoung membuat Jun tidak terima.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau akan membiarkan dia berbuat seenaknya lagi?" Jun benar – benar tidak habis fikir dengan pikiran Soonyoung.

"Tenanglah Jun, aku mempunyai stategi untuknya. Lagi pula jika dia berbuat macam – macam lagi aku sudah punya buktinya untuk memasukkan dia ke penjara."

"Bukti? Bukti apa?" Jun mengerutkan keningnya. Soonyoung tersenyum jail kearah Jun.

"Kau akan tahu nanti!" cengir Soonyoung.

Jun dan Seokmin menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya, bisa – bisanya Soonyoung masih bisa bercanda ditengah membicarakan mereka yang sangat serius.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Soonyoung..." igau Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang mendengar itu segera menghampiri Wonwoo, menggenggam tangannya dan membelai lembut rambut hitam Wonwoo.

"Hyung... bangunlah! Soonyoung hyung sudah baik – baik saja, jadi kau tidak perlu takut." Bisik Mingyu.

Secara perlahan Wonwoo membuka matanya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga tatapannya bertemu dengan Mingyu.

"Ming..yu" panggil Wonwoo lirih. Mingyu tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo.

"Iya, Hyung... ini aku Mingyu."

"Soonyoung" lirih Wonwoo sedih

"Soonyoung hyung baik – baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Wonwoo mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya, Mingyu membantu Wonwoo untuk membuat posisi Wonwoo nyaman. Mingyu duduk disamping Wonwoo dan menyandarkan Wonwoo pada pelukannya. Mingyu menepuk – nempuk pundak Wonwoo dengan lembut, memberikan ketenangan pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Appa... Eomma...?" tanya Wonwoo

"Tadi aku menyarankan untuk Kibum Appa dan Donghae Eomma berisitirahat dirumah, mereka sangat lelah hyung, aku kasihan melihatnya."

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan Mingyu. Mereka terdiam beberapa puluh menit dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" setelah sekian puluh menit terdiam Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kau bisa merasa baikan setelah kau mengetahui bahwa salah satu orang yang paling kau sayangi sedang menderita?" lirih Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku! Semua manusia tidak bisa melawan takdir yang sudah diberikan Tuhan. Kita hanya menjalaninya saja begitu pula dengan Soonyoung hyung. Dia hanya berusaha melakukan semua itu untuk mu, hanya untukmu. Apa kau tidak ingin menghargai pengorbanannya padamu?" Mingyu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Wonwoo.

"Dia menderita karena aku." Wonwoo menatap sedih kearah Mingyu.

"Arra! Soonyoung hyung menderita karena dirimu, tapi apa kau tidak pernah berfikir Soonyoung hyung akan jauh menderita melihat hyung terbaring sakit. Hyung, harus melihat situasinya dari sudut pandang Soonyoung hyung. Dia akan jauh menderita melihat hyung yang kesakitan, melihat hyung terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Melihat Hyung menderita adalah penderitaan terbesar bagi Soonyoung hyung." Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Mingyu.

"Tadi Soonyoung hyung juga sudah bilang padamu, dia jauh tidak sanggup melihat mu yang kesakitan. Dia akan jauh terluka karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mu. Soonyoung hyung sudah berkorban untuk mu, hyung. Apa kau tidak ingin menghargai pengorbanannya?" sekali lagi Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo mulai berair mengingat Soonyoung yang selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia.

"Kau ingin melihat Soonyoung hyung bahagia kan? Inilah salah satu kebahagiannya. Bisa melalukan sesuatu yang sangat berarti padamu. Sekarang kau harus berusaha membahagiakan Soonyoung hyung, karena kita tidak tahu rencana Tuhan untuk Soonyoung hyung nanti. Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesembuhannya. Jika kau bahagia maka Soonyoung hyung akan bahagia. Karena kau adalah salah satu sumber kebahagiannya" Mingyu mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Wonwoo yang masih terpukul dengan keadaan Soonyoung.

Mingyu mengusap dengan lembut air mata Wonwoo yang mengalir.

"Hyung, Soonyoung hyung tidak pernah menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya untuk mu."

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan orang yang mencintai Soonyoung dan yang dicintai oleh Soonyoung, apakah Soonyoung tidak ingin bersama dengan nya? Apa dia tidak ingin bahagia? Soonyoung akan dianggap egois jika dia lebih mementingkan keinginannya." Wonwoo masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Soonyoung rela melakukan itu semua hanya untuk dirinya.

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar nya

"Apa hyung mengkhawatirkan Seokmin?" nada Mingyu begitu lembut pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Seokmin begitu mencintai Soonyoung begitu pula dengan Soonyoung, walaupun Soonyoung tidak pernah mengungkapkannya tapi aku tahu jika Soonyoung juga mencintai Seokmin. Apa Soonyoung tidak memikirkan perasaan Seokmin yang ingin bersama dengannya?" Wonwoo mengambil jeda untuk bernafas

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Seokmin, hanya karena Soonyoung sangat menyayangiku dia tanpa sengaja mengorbankan perasaan Seokmin yang sangat mencintainya" Wonwoo tertunduk merasa bersalah.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Hyung, jika Seokmin sangat mencintai Soonyoung hyung pasti Seokmin dapat mengerti betapa berharganya dirimu bagi orang yang dia cintai itu. Seokmin pasti mengerti perasaan Soonyoung hyung yang sangat menyayangi mu karena kau adalah harta berharga bagi orang yang dia cintai itu. Jika Seokmin benar – benar mencintai Soonyoung hyung dia pasti sangat mengerti betapa kehidupanmu sangat berarti bagi orang yang dia cintai itu. Jika Seokmin sangat mencintai Soonyoung hyung pasti dia akan mengerti keputusan Soonyoung hyung" Mingyu begitu sabar memberi penjelasan pada Wonwoo agar Wonwoo dapat mengerti sudut pandang Soonyoung yang sangat ingin memberi kehidupan baginya.

"Tapi Seokmin pasti terluka karena melihat Soonyoung lebih mementingkan ku dari pada cintanya." Wonwoo merengut sedih menatap Mingyu. Mingyu menatapnya makhlum.

"Hyung, jika kau jadi Seokmin apa yang paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya?"

"Bersama dengan Soonyoung" jawaban Wonwoo membuahkan gelengan pada Mingyu.

"Ani. Aku sudah mengenal Seokmin sejak dia masih kecil. Cara berfikir Seokmin sangat sederhana. Dia melihat sebuah peristiwa dengan cara pandang yang sangat sederhana, hingga keinginannya pun sangat sederhana. Jika kau bisa berfikir secara sederhana apa yang paling ingin kau lakukan jika menghadapi hal seperti ini?" Mingyu menaikkan alis nya tanda menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlihat berfikir, lalu menatap Mingyu seolah – olah ingin menemukan jawabannya.

"Pikirkan secara sederhana hyung, sangat sederhana." Ulang Mingyu penuh penekanan. Wonwoo kembali berfikir lalu tiba – tiba terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk

"Apa hal yang membuat Seokmin bahagia?" Mingyu tersenyum menatap Wonwoo.

"Melihat... Soonyoung... bahagia?" jawab Wonwoo ragu – ragu

"Ne, kau benar sekali. Kebahagiaan Seokmin saat ini adalah melihat Soonyoung hyung bahagia. Jika melihat Soonyoung hyung bahagia maka dia akan ikut bahagia. Sedangkan kebahagiannya terbesar Soonyoung hyung adalah kau." Mingyu mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mencubit hidung Wonwoo gemas.

"Bagaimana? Sederhana kan?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi..." Wonwoo hendak memotong namun Mingyu buru – buru menyanggahnya

"Hyung, dengan kondisi Soonyoung hyung saat ini Seokmin hanya ingin berada di sampingnya. Dia tidak menginginkan lebih dari Soonyoung hyung. Dia hanya bisa Mendoakan dan berusaha menjaga Soonyoung hyung semampunya agar nanti dia tidak pernah menyesal." Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"Kita semua terkejut dengan kabar tentang kondisi Soonyoung hyung, tapi kita hanya manusia biasa yang tidak akan bisa melawan hal yang diluar kuasa manusia dan hal itu adalah hidup dan mati. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Soonyoung hyung, kita hanya berusaha sebisa mungkin mendapatkan donor ginjal untuk Soonyoung hyung dan berdoa. Itulah yang hanya bisa kita lakukan. Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang meneteskan air matanya. Wonwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menangis, yang Wonwoo tahu hanya air matanya meluncur begitu saja seiring dengan ucapan Mingyu mengenai Soonyoung. Mingyu mengusap air mata Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Kau harus mengerti bahwa takdir tidak akan bisa diubah hyung. Kau harus bisa menerimanya. Kau tidak akan bisa merubahnya. Kita hanya berusaha sebisa yang kita mampu."

Wonwoo terisak pelan menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya agar tangisannya tidak pecah lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada Mingyu, Mingyu dengan sabar memeluk Wonwoo dengan lembut. Memberikan ketenangan pada orang yang dia cintai.

"Kita harus berdoa yang terbaik untuk Soonyoung hyung."

Wonwoo menangis semakin keras ketika Mingyu mengatakan hal itu.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Hyung kau benar baik – baik saja?" tanya Seokmin ketika membantu Soonyoung berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Sedangkan Soonyoung mendorong tiang infusnya.

Soonyoung tidak betah tinggal terlalu lama di dalam ruang rawatnya, dia ingin jalan – jalan saja. Hanya ingin menghirup udara segar yang ada di taman rumah sakit.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Jangan terlalu berlebihan." Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas melihat kekhawatiran Seokmin yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Tapi... hyung..."

"Diam. Aku tidak menerima protes" Soonyoung mendelik kearah Seokmin, membuat Seokmin menunduk. Sedikit takut.

"Aku hanya ingin ke taman rumah sakit. Disana pasti sangat sejuk."

Suasana mereka hening sampai mereka tiba di taman rumah sakit. Seokmin mendudukkan Soonyoung secara berlahan. Lalu menyelimuti kaki Soonyoung dengan selimut yang dia bawa.

"Gomawo" suara Soonyoung memecah keheningan diantara mereka, mendengar ucapan terimakasih Soonyoung membuat Seokmin tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingin menemui Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Seokmin sambil menggosok – gosokkan tangannya pada tangan Soonyoung, memberikan kehangatan padanya.

"Untuk sekarang tidak. Aku menunggu Wonwoo tenang dulu. Aku tahu dia sangat terpukul mendengar kondisiku, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dia histeris lagi. Sampai dia belum tenang aku tidak akan menemui nya dulu." Soonyoung menatap lurus kedepan membayangkan wajah sedih Wonwoo membuatnya ikut sedih. Hal itu membuatnya terluka.

"Hyung. Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Seokmin sedikit ragu – ragu.

"Katakan saja." Soonyoung menatap Seokmin yang sedang menunduk

Dengan gugup Seokmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Soonyoung yang sejak tadi dia genggam dan Soonyoung dapat merasakan itu

"Sebelum kau pingsan waktu itu, kau pasti mendengar pembicaraan ku dengan Jisoo hyung."

"Tentang kau yang minta tolong Jisoo hyung agar membantumu untuk membuat ku cemburu." Potong Soonyoung, hal itu membuat Seokmin menunduk malu. Soonyoung dapat melihat wajah Seokmin merah. Dan Soonyoung terkekeh pelan.

"Juga tentang kau yang menolakku karena keadaanmu, itu hal yang ku dengar dari Jun hyung. Jun Hyung sudah memberi tahu ku jika kau menolakku karena kondisimu" Seokmin menatap Soonyoung, seketika wajah terkekeh Soonyoung tergantikan dengan wajah sendu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu hyung?" Seokmin menuntut jawaban dari Soonyoung

"Itu karena aku ingin kau bahagia."

Jawaban yang diberikan Soonyong membuat Seokmin sedikit frustasi. sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang yang dia cintai ini?

"Tapi itu justru membuat ku menderita. Itu membuat ku menyesal. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang kondisimu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah sedihmu ketika nanti aku..." Soonyoung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena melihat tatapan terluka Seokmin.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan ku ketika tahu tentang kondisimu? Aku hancur, hyung. Aku hancur! Aku merasa bahwa diriku orang paling bodoh. Aku tidak tahu apapun. Tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya aku secara tidak langsung menyakitimu dengan rencana bodoh ku untuk membuatmu cemburu." Suara Seokmin mulai tercekat.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal memilihku jika tahu kondisiku yang sebenarnya." Soonyoung menunduk dengan rasa bersalah.

Seokmin mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada Soonyoung

"Kau meragukan cintaku?" ada nada tidak terima ketika Seokmin mengucapkannya. Hal itu membuat Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seokmin.

Soonyoung terdiam, tidak menjawab.

"Kau meragukan cintaku hyung?" ulang Seokmin, namun Soonyoung tetap diam.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkan cinta ku yang sedang berjuang melawan sakitnya, berjuang untuk tetap hidup? Apa aku akan melakukan hal rendah seperti itu?" Seokmin menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya. Soonyoung tetap diam menatap Seokmin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu dengan keadaanku." Lirih Soonyoung

"Jika aku tidak mengetahui keadaanmu maka aku adalah orang yang paling menyesal di dunia ini karena tidak bisa berada disampingmu. Tidak bisa menemanimu. Tidak bisa menjagamu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hubungan itu berakhir di tengah jalan karena kau tidak bisa menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini. aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah mu yang akan menderita. Jika kau menderita karena aku, maka kau pasti bisa bahagia tanpa ku"

Seokmin menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Soonyoung berfikir seperti itu mengenai dirinya.

"Hyung, aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu bagaimana pun kondisimu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Cinta ku tulus padamu hyung."

"Tapi kau berhak bahagia. Jika kau memilih yang lain maka kau akan bahagia. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak sempurna seperti yang lain. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih dari ku" Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan mata mulai berair

Seokmin menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan lembut, lalu mengusap lembut rambut hitam Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Dari sisi mana kau tidak bisa membahagiakan ku? Dari sisi mana yang kau lihat?" Seokmin mengusap pipi chubby Soonyoung. Soonyoung diam menatap Seokmin.

"Aku tidak ingin yang lain. Aku hanya ingin dirimu. Hanya itu. Cinta sejati adalah saat kau bisa menerima kekurangan orang yang kau cintai. Aku juga tidak sempurna hyung. Aku juga sama seperti dirimu, aku pasti memiliki kekurangan juga karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna." Seokmin masih betah membelai pipi chubby Soonyoung.

"Kebahagian ku sederhana hyung. Sangat sederhana !" Seokmin mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan sambil tersenyum.

"Melihatmu bahagia adalah kebahagian terbesar untuk ku saat ini."

Mendengar jawaban Seokmin, Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berfikir untuk membuat ku bahagia. Karena aku sudah bahagia melihatmu bahagia. Justru aku yang harusnya membahagiakanmu. Bahagia tidak harus tertawa senang kan?" Seokmin mengambil jeda berbicara sambil mengusap lembut air mata Soonyoung yang mengalir dipipi nya.

"Melihat orang yang dicintai bahagia juga adalah salah satu kebahagiaan." Lanjut Seokmin sambil membawa Soonyoung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau adalah kebahagiaan terbesarku saat ini." Seokmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Soonyoung memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan Seokmin yang diberikan untuknya.

"Gomawo. Seokmin-ah" batin Soonyoung sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada baju depan Seokmin. Menyalurkan rasa terimakasih yang sangat besar pada orang yang dicintainya ini.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Seokmin setelah beberapa puluh menit mereka terdiam dengan pelukan yang hangat.

"Katakan saja!"

Seokmin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Soonyoung lembut. Tiba – tiba Seokmin berlutut dihadapan Soonyoung. hal itu tentu saja membuat Soonyoung terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Soonyoung terkejut. Seokmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu dari dalam saku baju nya Seokmin mengambil sesuatu.

"Mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku, Soonyoung hyung?" Ucap Seokmin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah benda yang tadi diambil dari saku bajunya. Sebuah benda yang dari dulu ingin diberikan Seokmin pada Soonyoung. sebuah kalung berliontin hamster yang lucu.

Soonyoung terkejut dengan pernyataan Seokmin namun keterkejutan itu teralihkan dengan kalung yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku yang sekarang hanya ingin berada disamping mu, menjagamu dan juga membuat mu bahagia. Hanya itu kebahagianku sekarang." Seokmin tersenyum amat lembut

"Mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku, Soonyoung hyung?" Seokmin kembali mengulang pernyataannya. Soonyoung masih diam. Soonyoung memejamkan matanya untuk seolah – olah ingin menemukan jawaban dari pernyataan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Dengan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne. Aku mau menjadi namjachingumu." Jawab Soonyoung lirih. Hal itu membuahkan senyuman lima jari dari bibir Seokmin. Dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia Seokmin memeluk Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih hyung. Terimakasih. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Seokmin bahagia. Soonyoung tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Seokmin.

"Hyung, mau kah kau memakai kalung ini?" tanya Seokmin saat melepas pelukannya. Soonyoung menatap kalung itu dengan ragu.

"Hyung, kau tahu saat festival sekolah waktu itu aku ingin memberikan kalung ini tapi waktu itu karena ada peristiwa Wonwoo hyung hilang keinginanku memberikannya padamu jadi tertunda. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya karena kau juga menolak cinta ku waktu itu. Aku hampir saja membuangnya namun hal itu tidak terjadi akhirnya aku selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi."

Seokmin menceritakan kronologi kalung nya dengan panjang lebar dan dengan mimik sedih, hal itu membuat Soonyoung terkekeh geli kemudian mengambil kalung itu dari genggaman Seokmin dan memakainya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Seokmin sangat senang.

"Tapi tidak harus liontin hamster juga kan yang kau gunakan untuk liontinnya" ujar Soonyoung saat kalung itu sudah menggantung dilehernya.

"Hamstersnya lucu hyung. Sama seperti dirimu." Seokmin mengucapkannya dengan antusias. Soonyoung hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Gomawo. Kalungnya sangat indah." Puji Soonyoung saat memandangi kalung yang sekarang dikenakannya.

Seokmin tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai pipi Soonyoung.

"Kalungnya memang indah tapi kau jauh lebih indah" lirih Seokmin sambil mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Soonyoung mulai merasakan hembusan nafas Seokmin yang menerpa wajahnya, Seokmin menatap Soonyoung lembut sebelum menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir plum Soonyoung. Soonyoung memejamkan matanya saat Seokmin menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan menikmati ciuman penuh cinta dari mereka berdua, tanpa nafsu.

Seokmin perlahan melepas ciuman nya lalu menatap Soonyoung lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soonyoung hyung."

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu mencium kening Seokmin dengan lembut. Posisi Seokmin yang masih berlutut membuat Soonyoung sangat mudah melakukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Soonyoung setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di kening Seokmin.

Seokmin kembali tersenyum lalu mengikis jarak diantara mereka lagi, Soonyoung mengalungkan tanganya pada pundak Seokmin saat Seokmin menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Soonyoung. Seokmin menekan tengkuk Soonyoung lembut agar ciuman itu lebih dalam lagi. Seokmin ingin menyalukan cinta nya pada Soonyoung, memberikan sepenuhnya cintanya pada Soonyoung. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Soonyoung lagi. Dia ingin menjaga Soonyoung, membahagiakannya dan berada disampingnya. Dia tidak ingin menyesal nanti.

 **TBC/ END?**

 **KYAAAAA... APA YANG SEDANG KU FIKIRKAN? KENAPA AKU MEMBUAT MEREKA BERCIUMAN?**

 **Maaf kan Author ya... Please!**

 **Sudah mulai terkuak pelan – pelan.**

 **Aku ingin membukanya pelan – pelan saja.**

Bagaimana chapter 17 ini? Memuaskan kah?

Moment Meanienya bagaimana?

Momentnya Seoksoon bagaimana? Suka yang mana?

Author kembali agiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 16 ( **vindylimbert** **,** **ECCEDENVY** **,** **kimbap17** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Guest** **,** **TiasPrahastiwi** **,** **lightserenity97** **,** **Louii** **,** **Umay** ), makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya. Review kalianlah yang membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita. Sebenarnya ndak mood bngt melanjutkan, bahkan hampir 1 bulan ini ndak tak sentuh sama sekali. Tapi berulang kali membaca review kalian membuat ku sedikit semangat untuk melanjutkannya karena kalian akan menunggu chapter selanjutnya... hehehhehehe #pede bnget ngomong ngini ya# maaf. Hampir satu setiap chapter aku update 1 bulan sekali, biar kalian ndak bosen kalau sering – sering tak update hehehehhe... tapi sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya. ( **vindylimbert** **,** **ECCEDENVY** **,** **kimbap17** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Guest** **,** **TiasPrahastiwi** **,** **lightserenity97** **,** **Louii** **,** **Umay** ) aku seneng bngt masih ada yang review ceritaku.

Di chapter 17 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa.

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 16 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review ( **vindylimbert** **,** **ECCEDENVY** **,** **kimbap17** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Guest** **,** **TiasPrahastiwi** **,** **lightserenity97** **,** **Louii** **,** **Umay** ). Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	19. Chapter 19

"Gomawo. Kalungnya sangat indah." Puji Soonyoung saat memandangi kalung yang sekarang dikenakannya.

Seokmin tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai pipi Soonyoung.

"Kalungnya memang indah tapi kau jauh lebih indah" lirih Seokmin sambil mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Soonyoung mulai merasakan hembusan nafas Seokmin yang menerpa wajahnya, Seokmin menatap Soonyoung lembut sebelum menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir plum Soonyoung. Soonyoung memejamkan matanya saat Seokmin menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan menikmati ciuman penuh cinta dari mereka berdua, tanpa nafsu.

Seokmin perlahan melepas ciuman nya lalu menatap Soonyoung lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soonyoung hyung."

Soonyoung tersenyum lalu mencium kening Seokmin dengan lembut. Posisi Seokmin yang masih berlutut membuat Soonyoung sangat mudah melakukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Soonyoung setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di kening Seokmin.

Seokmin kembali tersenyum lalu mengikis jarak diantara mereka lagi, Soonyoung mengalungkan tanganya pada pundak Seokmin saat Seokmin menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Soonyoung. Seokmin menekan tengkuk Soonyoung lembut agar ciuman itu lebih dalam lagi. Seokmin ingin menyalukan cinta nya pada Soonyoung, memberikan sepenuhnya cintanya pada Soonyoung. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Soonyoung lagi. Dia ingin menjaga Soonyoung, membahagiakannya dan berada disampingnya. Dia tidak ingin menyesal nanti.

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **18**

"Wonwoo hyung, kau mau menemui Soonyoung hyung?" tanya Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo berdiri terdiam sambil memandangi pemandangan dari jendela ruang rawatnya.

"Kau mau menemaniku?" lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengampiri Wonwoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku mau menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi." Mingyu mencium bahu Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakukan dari Mingyu. Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang sedang memeluknya.

"Jika kau sudah siap bertemu dengan Soonyoung hyung dan bisa menerima keadaannya, maka aku akan menemanimu menemuinya, aku yakin kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan Soonyoung hyung." Mingyu menumpukan dagu nya pada pundak Wonwoo.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menerima apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku juga tidak akan seperti ini terus. Jadi aku akan menghadapi kenyataan dan tidak akan lari atau bersembunyi"

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu lalu berbalik menghadap Mingyu. Mingyu memberikan tersenyum terbaiknya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo ikut tersenyum menatap Mingyu kemudian memeluk Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Wonwoo

"Bantu aku untuk tetap berdiri tegar disamping Soonyoung, Mingyu-ah" Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tentu Hyung. Aku akan membantu mu untuk tetap tegar disamping Soonyoung hyung" Mingyu mengelus punggung Wonwoo lembut.

"Kau mau menemaniku menemui Soonyoung?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menjauhkan pelukannya.

"Asalkan kau mau berjanji" Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Wonwoo.

"Janji?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya

"Hm. Janji untuk tidak menangis ketika berada di hadapan Soonyoung hyung. Jika kau menangis, itu akan membuat Soonyoung hyung sedih. Kau mau berjanji?" Mingyu menaikkan alisnya.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menatap Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat Soonyoung sedih" Wonwoo kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pelukan Mingyu dengan nyaman.

"Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha." Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Seokmin mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Zhoumi

"Silahkan masuk!" teriak Zhoumi dari dalam, Seokmin membuka pintu secara perlahan.

"Oh... Seokmin-ah. Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Soonyoung atau Wonwoo?" tanya Zhoumi ketika Seokmin masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ani. Mereka baik – baik saja, Zhoumi appa." Jawab Seokmin sambil duduk dihadapan Zhoumi.

"Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari?" Zhoumi menatap anak dihadapannya ini dengan bingung.

"Soal donor ginjal untuk Soonyoung hyung" jawab Seokmin ragu – ragu.

Zhoumi sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Seokmin, namun dia harus memberikan pengertian jika Seokmin melakukan sesuatu soal donor Soonyoung.

"Sampai sekarang kita belum menemukan donor ginjal yang cocok untuk Soonyoung. aku masih berusaha mendapatkannya, tapi sampai sekarang ginjal untuk Soonyoung belum ada. Jadi..."

"Bukan itu maksud ku, Zhoumi Appa." Potong Seokmin cepat

Zhoumi semakin mengerutkan keningnya melihat wajah serius Seokmin

"Jangan bilang kau ingin..." Zhoumi terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri melihat ekspresi wajah anak yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ne. Appa. Aku ingin mendonorkan ginjalku pada Soonyoung hyung."

Jawaban Seokmin sukses membuat Zhoumi melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda!" Zhoumi mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan Seokmin.

"Aku tidak bercanda Appa. Aku serius. Jika menyangkut nyawa Soonyoung hyung aku tidak akan pernah bercanda."

"Mendonorkan Ginjal bukan hal yang main – main, Seokmin-ah. Kau tidak bisa berbicara begitu mudah tanpa pertimbangan. Kau harus memikirkannya matang – matang." Zhoumi sedikit mengeraskan ekspresinya.

"Tapi aku sudah mempertimbangkannya." Seokmin bersikeras dengan pemikirannya.

"Jika sudah mempertimbangkannya apa kau sudah memberitahu Eunhyuk dan Siwon tentang rencanamu?" selidik Zhoumi. Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal ini lah yang membuat Zhoumi emosi.

"Ini masalah nyawa, Seokmin. Jika kau melakukan tanpa pikir panjang kau akan menyakiti banyak pihak."

"Tapi Soonyoung hyung harus segera membutuhkan pertolongan. Membutuhkan donor ginjal untuk dia tetap bertahan hidup dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi." Seokmin mencoba untuk memberikan pemikirannya agar Zhoumi mengerti.

"Apa kau pikir selama ini aku tidak berusaha untuk mendapat donor ginjal untuk Soonyoung? Apa kau pikir aku diam saja selama ini?" Zhoumi menekan setiap kata – katanya, Seokmin menunduk melihat Zhoumi sedikit marah padanya.

"Tapi... Soonyoung hyung kesakitan. Aku tidak tega melihatnya terbaring lemah seperti tadi." Seokmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Zhoumi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Mencari donor ginjal tidak semudah itu. Ginjal nya harus cocok dengan tubuh Soonyoung. Jika aku mencari donor ginjal sembarangan untuk Soonyoung itu malah akan membuat nya semakin kesakitan karena tubuhnya harus beradaptasi dengan ginjal barunya. Sama hal nya dengan ginjal mu, jika kau mendonorkan ginjal untuk Soonyoung belum tentu ginjal mu cocok dengan nya. kau malah akan semakin menyakiti nya, Seokmin-ah." Zhoumi mengatakan nya dengan tegas.

"Seokmin-ah, aku yakin jika Soonyoung dan orang tua mu tahu maka mereka tidak akan setuju dengan tindakanmu." Sambung Zhoumi

"Tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Soonyoung hyung. Aku tidak ingin menyesal karena tidak melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal Appa." Seokmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sedikit frustasi karena Zhoumi menentang keinginannya untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Soonyoung.

Zhoumi berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Seokmin, memeluk pundaknya. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Aku tahu niat baik mu untuk menolong Soonyoung, tapi kau juga tidak boleh gegabah mengambil keputusan. Kau harus memikirkan itu dengan matang – matang. Ini masalah nyawa Seokmin-ah. Jika kau salah mengambil keputusan kau akan lebih menyesal lagi."

"Tapi aku mohon padamu, Zhoumi Appa. Aku ingin mendonorkan ginjal ku pada Soonyoung hyung" air mata Seokmin sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Zhoumi menatap diam kearah Seokmin. Lalu kembali duduk dihadapannya. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari dalam laci mejanya.

"Prosedur yang pertama Kau harus melakukan serangkaian tes untuk menguji apakah ginjalmu cocok dengan Soonyoung atau tidak." Ucap Zhoumi sambil menyerahkan sebuah map padanya

"Prosedur yang kedua, kau harus menandatangi surat persetujuan dari mu, dari orang tua mu dan dari keluarga pasien yang ingin kau donorkan."

Seokmin terlihat membuka dokumen yang ada di map.

"Prosedur yang ketiga, yang paling penting adalah kau harus memiliki persetujuan dari pasien yang bersangkutan. Jika pasien tidak menginzinkanmu maka Prosuder pertama dan kedua tidak berlaku."

Keterangan terakhir Zhoumi membuat Seokmin terkejut.

"Aku harus meminta persetujuan Soonyoung hyung?" pekik Seokmin. Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Jika kau tidak mendapatkan persetujuannya maka aku tidak bisa melakukan pendonoran ginjalmu pada Soonyoung."

"Appa... Aku ingin merahasiakan nya dari Soonyoung hyung." Rengek Seokmin.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus meminta persetujuan dari Soonyoung. persetujuan dari nya lah yang paling penting. Jika dia tidak setuju maka aku pun tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak bisakah identitas ku sebagai pendonor dirahasiakan?" tanya Seokmin penuh harap.

"Itu kalau kau sudah meninggal. Baru identitas pendonor bisa dirahasikan. Dalam kasus mu, kau masih hidup. Jadi besar kemungkinan kau akan bertemu dengan pasien yang kau donorkan. Jadi peraturan rumah sakit ini mengharuskan kau meminta persetujuan dari pasien yang akan kau donorkan organnya." Zhoumi menatap tegas kearah Seokmin.

Seokmin menunduk lesu menatap Zhoumi. Dia benar – benar frustasi.

"Kenapa Appa seolah – olah menghalangi ku mendororkan ginjal ku untuk Soonyoung hyung." Keluh Seokmin sedih.

"Aku tidak menghalangimu Seokmin-ah. Aku tidak pernah ingin menghalangi niat baik dari seseorang. Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan orang banyak. Jika aku merahasiakan identitasmu, maka Soonyoung lah yang akan mengamuk padaku. Bukan hanya Soonyoung tadi juga Eunhyuk dan Siwon akan membunuhku karena bertindak seenaknya tanpa persetujuan dari mereka. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah Eomma dan Appa mu, dan yang paling penting Soonyoung adalah orang yang paling kau cintai."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Zhoumi, membuat Seokmin membelalakkan matanya terkejut sambil menatap Zhoumi.

"Appa tahu dari mana jika Soonyoung hyung orang yang ku cintai?"

Zhoumi tersenyum membalasnya.

"Kau pikir aku sudah hidup berapa lama sampai tidak bisa membaca matamu yang selalu menatap Soonyoung penuh cinta."

Seokmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Ini nasehat ku sebagai orang tua dan sebagai dokter. Kau harus mempertimbangkan keputusanmu dan harus memiliki izin dari orang tua mu dan dari Soonyoung. aku tidak bisa bertinda seenaknya karena ini masalah nyawa. Nyawa dua orang yang dipertarukan. Kau harus paham akan itu. Dan kau juga harus memahami perasaan Soonyoung yang akan terluka jika kau mendonorkan ginjalmu padanya tanpa memberitahunya. Kau paham?"

Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menatap map yang ada dihadapannya. Lalu mengambilnya.

"Semoga kau tidak menghalangi ku untuk berkorban untuk mu, Soonyoung hyung" batin Seokmin menatap map yang ada ditangannya.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan menuju ruang rawat Soonyoung bersama dengan Mingyu. Ketika hendak membuka pintu mereka mendengar suara tawa yang khas dari dalam ruangan, hal itu membuat Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam. Mereka melihat dari pintu kaca dan dapat melihat Soonyoung tengah tertawa keras karena Seokmin sedang menggerakkan badannya untuk membuat sebuah lelucon.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar Soonyoung tertawa seperti itu." Tunjuk Wonwoo saat melihat Soonyoung memegang perutnya karena terlalu lama tertawa.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memancarkan kebahagian ketika melihat saudara kembarnya tertawa seperti itu.

"Kau bahagia hyung, melihat Soonyoung hyung bahagia seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu sambil membimbing Wonwoo menjauh dari ruang rawat Soonyoung. Mingyu memeluk pundak Wonwoo hingga kepala Wonwoo bersandar pada bahu nya.

"Sangat bahagia, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bahagia melihat Soonyoung bahagia seperti itu." Wonwoo tersenyum manis menyamankan sandarannya, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Baguslah kalau kau juga merasa seperti itu. Ah... Hyung ingin ke taman rumah sakit?"

"Taman rumah sakit?"

"Hm. Di taman. Apa hyung tidak bosan di kamar terus? Hyung tidak ingin mengganti suasana baru?" Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap Wonwoo.

"Ide yang bagus" Wonwoo kembali menyandarkan kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju taman rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Ada yang memekik gemas ada pula yang merasa iri dengan kemesraan mereka. Namun Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua, yang mereka pikirkan adalah nyaman satu sama lain.

"Hyung ingin sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya?" tanya Mingyu ketika mereka sudah duduk di bangku taman.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat taman rumah sakit itu.

"Tamannya indah. Tapi kenapa jarang ada pasien yang ke sini ya?" Wonwoo heran karena melihat taman rumah sakit begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa perawat dan lansia yang sedang berjalan – jalan saja.

"Mungkin mereka tidak sempat ke sini hyung." Ucap Mingyu sambil merapikan rambut Wonwoo yang sedikit berantakan. Wonwoo hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu karena dia masih fokus dengan memandangan taman

"Wonwoo hyung..." panggil Mingyu setelah sekilan lama mereka terdiam.

"Hm" gumam Wonwoo

"Karena banyak kejadian, aku jadi lupa mengatakan sesuatu yang penting" Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lalu menggosok – gosokkannya memberikan kehangatan.

"Mengatakan apa?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau tahu hyung, Kibum Appa sudah mengizinkanku untuk selalu menjagamu" Mingyu terlihat antusias sekali saat mengatakan hal itu.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Benarkah?" pekik Wonwoo terkejut.

"Ne. Kibum Appa sudah tidak melarangku lagi bertemu denganmu." Mingyu tersenyum lebar sambil menganyun – anyunkan tangan Wonwoo gemas.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku memberikan sebuah pernyataan. Memberikan keseriusanku untuk selalu menjagamu. Dengan berbagai alasan, aku mencoba untuk membuat Kibum Appa percaya padaku." Mingyu menjelaskan dengan antusias. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar kearah Mingyu.

"Berarti Appa sudah memaafkan Heechul Eomma?" sekarang Wonwoo lah yang antusias, mendengar itu senyum di bibir Mingyu memudar. Dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak, hyung. Kibum Appa belum bisa memaafkan Eomma." Mingyu menunduk sedih

Wonwoo hendak membuka suaranya namun Mingyu terlebih dahulu menyambung kalimatnya yang terputus.

"Tapi Kibum Appa bilang jika dia masih berusaha untuk memaafkan Eomma. Walaupun Kibum Appa masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu tapi Kibum Appa ingin berusaha untuk melupakannya dengan memberi satu kesempatan sekali lagi pada Eomma. Kibum Appa ingin benar – benar melihat bagaimana keseriusan Eomma untuk berubah. Dan usaha Kibum Appa seperti itu hanya untuk kebahagian mu." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada tangan Mingyu.

"Kita harus berusaha bersama – sama, agar membuat hal itu terwujud. Tapi aku yakin dengan Heechul Eomma, bahwa dia sudah berubah dan menyesali perbuatannya. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhannya."

"Aku harap juga begitu hyung. Semoga Eomma tidak mengecewakan ku lagi." Mingyu membelai lembut wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menikmati sentuhan yang Mingyu berikan padanya.

"Hyung, boleh aku menangih janjimu?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo serius.

"Janji? Janji apa?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya heran

"Sekarang Soonyoung hyung sudah menemukan cintanya dan sudah bersama dengan cintanya. Kau bilang jika Soonyoung hyung sudah menemukan kebahagian maka..." Mingyu tidak melanjutkan katanya, dia sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkanya karena takut Wonwoo melupakannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu meletakkan tanganya pada pipi Mingyu, mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Kata – kata itulah yang dinantikan oleh Mingyu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Mingyu menetap Wonwoo dengan berbinar.

"Kau menerima ku kan hyung?" tanya Mingyu memastikan

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan perasaan senang Mingyu berdiri, mengangkat Wonwoo tinggi –tinggi dan berputar dengan sangat bahagia. Membuat Wonwoo memekik kaget.

"Hyung, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu." Mingyu masih memutar – mutarkan tubuh Wonwoo dengan bahagia.

"Ya! Ya! Turunkan aku!" Wonwoo memukul pelan pundak Mingyu.

Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo dari gendongannya lalu memeluknya dengan bahagia

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu." Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menciumi pundak dan leher Wonwoo bertubi – tubi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Wonwoo lirih sambil menyembunyikan rona wajah bahagianya pada pundak Mingyu.

Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu tangan kirinya membelai lembut pipi Wonwoo sedangkan tangan kanannya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap lembut kearah Wonwoo lalu tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Wonwoo hyung."

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Wonwoo balas tersenyum sambil mengalukan tangannya pada leher Mingyu.

Mingyu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo, Wonwoo memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan bibir Mingyu sudah menempel sempurna pada bibirnya. Mingyu melumat lembut bibir itu menyalurkan kebahagiannya.

Wonwoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada leher Mingyu ketika merasakan Mingyu semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menyalurkan segala perasaan bahagia mereka melalui ciuman yang manis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu. Sangat mencintaimu" batin Wonwoo sambil membalas ciuman dari Mingyu.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Soonyoung hyung... aku punya kabar baik untuk mu." Ujar Seokmin sambil merapikan selimut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang tengah nyaman duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur dan Seokmin yang duduk disamping nya. infus yang beberapa saat lalu menancap di tangannya sekarang sudah tidak ada karena Soonyoung sudah lebih baik.

"Kabar baik apa?" Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya

"Mingyu memberi tahu jika sekarang dia tengah berbahagia karena Wonwoo hyung menerima cintanya."

"Benarkah?" Soonyoung menatap Seokmin gembira.

"Dan Kibum Appa sudah memberikan izin untuk selalu menjaga Wonwoo hyung."

Soonyoung terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, Appa nya sudah mengizinkan Mingyu bersama dengan Wonwoo. Apakah Appa nya sudah memaafkan Heechul Eomma? Batin Soonyoung.

"Aku ingin menemui Wonwoo." Soonyoung turun dari tempat tidur

"Hyung, tenanglah! Temui Wonwoo hyung nanti saja, sekarang kau harus istirahat." Seokmin mencoba untuk mencegah Soonyoung turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak! Aku ingin menemui Wonwoo sekarang!"

"Hyung..." Seokmin sudah tidak bisa mencegah Soonyoung karena sekarang Soonyoung sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Seokmin menarik tangan Soonyoung hingga Soonyoung terjatuh di pelukannya

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo" Soonyoung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seokmin, namun tentu saja Seokmin tidak membiarkan hal itu.

"Tapi kau juga harus istirahat hyung." Seokmin melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap Soonyoung.

"Obat ku untuk sembuh sekarang adalah Wonwoo. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo."

Seokmin menghelai nafasnya pelan melihat sifat kekeras kepalaan Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menemui Wonwoo hyung. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya

"Kau harus ku gendong untuk sampai pada Wonwoo hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau lelah."

Soonyoung sudah hendak protes namun Seokmin lebih dulu menyela

"Jika kau menolak maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo hyung"

Ucapan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung merengut.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus membawa ku pada Wonwoo" ucap Soonyoung pasrah

Seokmin tersenyum melihat Soonyoung menuruti permintaannya. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan, Seokmin sudah menggendong Soonyoung ala Bridal Style. Soonyoung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Seokmin.

"Gomawo" Soonyoung mencium pipi Seokmin sekilas, membuat Seokmin tersenyum menatapnya lalu Seokmin mencium bibir plum Soonyoung lembut.

"Sama – sama. Jika seperti ini kau kan tidak kelelahan. Dan kau akan segera sembuh" Seokmin kembali mencium bibir itu singkat.

Soonyoung tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Seokmin.

Perlahan Seokmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rawat Soonyoung menuju ke ruang rawat Wonwoo. Namun ketika hendak masuk keruang rawat Wonwoo, mereka melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedang bergandengan tangan untuk kembali ke ruang rawat Wonwoo. Seokmin menunggu Wonwoo dan Mingyu di depan pintu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedikit terkejut melihat Seokmin menunggu didepan pintu sambil menggendong Soonyoung. Wonwoo langsung menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa – gesa, khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, kau baik – baik saja?" Wonwoo memeriksa keadaan Soonyoung, Soonyoung tersenyum menjawabnya. Seokmin yang tanggap menurunkan Soonyoung dari gendongannya membiarkan Soonyoung berhadapan langsung dengan Wonwoo.

"Bogoshipeo" ucap Soonyoung sambil memeluk Wonwoo, Wonwoo membalas pelukan Soonyoung.

"Nado, Bogoshipeo" Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Soonyoung.

"Kalian akan terus berpelukan di depan pintu" suara Mingyu memecahkan keheningannya yang dirasa beberapa saat, karena baik Mingyu maupun Seokmin tidak ingin menggangu pelukan saudara yang sangat hangat itu. Namun karena beberapa pasien melihat tingkah mereka sedikit aneh karena itu Mingyu berinisiatif untuk mengakhiri pelukan saudara tersebut.

"Kita masuk saja ke dalam." Seokmin kembali menggedong Soonyoung, sedangkan Mingyu memeluk pundak Wonwoo untuk menuntunnya.

Sesampainya di dalam, Seokmin mendudukkan Soonyoung di samping tempat tidur Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, Mingyu memperbaiki letak selimut.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur disampingku?" Wonwoo berucap sambil menatap Soonyoung sendu. Soonyoung tersenyum tanpa banyak bicara dia merebahkan dirinya disamping Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Soonyoung erat. Seokmin dan Mingyu yang melihat itu berinisiatif untuk keluar dari ruangan, memberikan waktu kepada dua orang saudara kembar yang saling melepas rindu.

"Kami ada diluar jika kalian membutuhkan. Panggil aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Mingyu membelai lembut rambut hitam Wonwoo kemudian menciumnya singkat.

"Aku diluar Hyung, kau istirahatlah di sini bersama Wonwoo hyung" Seokmin berbisik ke telinga Soonyoung sebelum mencium pipi nya singkat.

Kemudian dua orang itu keluar dari ruang rawat Wonwoo.

"Sejak kapan kau dan Seokmin seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan pandangan menyelidik, Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku." Wonwoo merengut melihat Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menjawab bertanyaannya.

"Sejak aku mengakui jika aku mencintainya." Jawab Soonyoung sambil membelai lembut pipi Wonwoo dengan punggung tangannya dan menggenggam kalung pemberian Seokmin yang tengah melingkar dilehernya.

"Ehei... sekarang kau mengakuinya, lalu kenapa kau kemarin – kemarin tidak mengakui nya?" Wonwoo penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Soonyoung sambil melirik kalung yang sedang digenggam Soonyoung. Wonwoo dapat melihat bagaimana besarnya Seokmin untuk Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih jika nanti aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang lain sedih." Soonyoung menjawabnya lirih, membuat Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Melihat dia sedih membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya sedih. Tapi ketika aku melihat cintanya yang begitu besar, ketakutanku perlahan hilang. Dan aku percaya jika nanti dia akan menjadi orang yang tegar, jika aku sudah tiada."

Wonwoo langsung membungkam bibir Soonyoung dengan tanganya.

"Ku mohon, jangan mengucapkan hal – hal seperti itu. Aku takut mendengarnya." Suara Wonwoo mulai tercekat, Soonyoung menurunkan tangan Wonwoo, menjauhkan tangan itu dari bibirnya dengan perlahan.

"Semua manusia tidak akan bisa melawan takdirnya. Manusia tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari yang namanya kematian. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku juga ingin selalu bersama dengan kalian, tapi aku tidak berani berharap banyak akan apa yang terjadi nanti."

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan Soonyoung yang terdengar putus asa. Wonwoo menatap mata Soonyoung kemudian mengeratkan genggaman tangannya lebih erat lagi.

"Bahkan jika kau mendapatkan banyak cobaan, Tuhan hanya akan memberi sebanyak yang bisa kau tanggung. Maka dari itu, tetap lah kuat Soonyoung-ah" Wonwoo mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Soonyoung dengan lembut menghapus air mata itu, membelai pipi Wonwoo dengan sangat lembut.

"Arra. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak ingin berharap banyak jika hal itu akan bisa mengecewakan diriku sendiri dan orang lain. Karena takdir Tuhan itu misteri"

"Soonyoung-ah..."

Sebelum Wonwoo selesai mengucapkan kata – kata yang ingin diucapkan, Soonyoung memotong ucapan Wonwoo, mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sejak kapan Appa mengizinkan Mingyu menjaga mu? Seingatku Appa sangat marah pada Mingyu karena Heechul Eomma?" Soonyoung menggoda Wonwoo dengan nada jail, hal itu membuat Wonwoo merengut lucu.

Dengan gemas Wonwoo mencubit pipi Soonyoung dengan keras, hingga membuahkan teriakan kesakitan dari Soonyoung.

"Saaaakiiiiittt." Keluh Soonyoung sambil mengusap pipi nya yang memerah karena Wonwoo

"Kau menyebalkan!" Wonwoo merengut kemudian berbalik membelakangi Soonyoung. Soonyoung terkekeh melihatnya. Dia meringsut memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

"Aku sangat bahagia melihatmu bersama dengan Mingyu. Semoga hal ini tidak akan pernah berubah. kau akan tetap bahagia bersama dengan Mingyu" Soonyoung memejamkan matanya

"Walaupun nanti aku tidak bersama dengan mu" sambung Soonyoung dalam hati.

"Aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama dengan Seokmin, Soonyoung-ah. Tanpa meninggalkan kami semua" batin Wonwoo sambil meneteskan air matanya, menangis dalam diam.

Wonwoo mengelus tangan Soonyoung yang tengah memeluknya. Mereka berdua sama – sama terhanyut dengan pemikiran masing – masing hingga jatuh tertidur.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Appa... Eomma..." panggil Seokmin pada kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga mereka. Siwon dan Eunhyuk tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

"Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana keadaan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika Seokmin sudah duduk di sampingnya

"Kami minta maaf tidak bisa datang menjenguk mereka, karena pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda" Siwon merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menengok anak kembar Kibum yang tengah di rawat di rumah sakit

"Soonyoung hyung dan Wonwoo hyung sudah pulang hari ini. Keadaan mereka sudah membaik." Seokmin memasang senyuman untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan pada kami?" Eunhyuk menatap Seokmin yang tengah menunduk sambil meremat sebuah map yang ada di tangannya.

Seokmin menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian, kemudian menyerahkan map kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menerima map itu dengan bingung, namun tetap membuka nya. Siwon yang merasa penasaran ikut membaca apa isi dari map itu.

"Kau..." Eunhyuk menatap Seokmin dengan padangan tidak percaya. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan isi map itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah surat persetujuan donor ginjal untuk Soonyoung. Siwon yang membaca nya juga ikut terkejut

"Ne. Appa Eomma. Aku ingin mendonorkan ginjal ku pada Soonyoung hyung" Seokmin menatap kedua orang tuanya denga mantap tanpa keraguan.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau yang ingin mendonorkan ginjalmu pada Soonyoung?" Eunhyuk sangat penasaran, karena sejauh yang ia tahu Seokmin hanya berteman dengan kedua anak kembar Kibum tidak lebih.

"Aku mencintai Soonyoung hyung" Seokmin mengatakan isi hati nya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Siwon dan Eunhyuk terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa anak tunggal mereka memiliki perasaan khusus pada salah satu anak kembar Kibum.

"Mencintai? Bukan kah kau dan Jisoo adalah pasangan?" Eunhyuk benar – benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena selama ini yang ia lihat Seokmin selalu bersama dengan Jisoo bukan dengan Soonyoung. lalu bagaimana bisa Seokmin mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Soonyoung.

"Jangan main – main Seokmin-ah. Eomma selama ini berfikir bahwa kau dan Jisoo adalah pasangan. Kau sedang mempermainkan perasaan Jisoo?" Eunhyuk sedikit marah pada Seokmin.

"Benar Seokmin-ah, Appa juga berfikir kau dan Jisoo adalah pasangan. Bahkan kami berencana akan datang ke rumah orang tua Jisoo untuk menjodohkan kalian." Siwon juga bingung dengan keadaan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Seokmin yang mendengar penuturan kedua orang tuanya sedikit terkejut dengan rencana mereka.

"Aku dan Jisoo hyung tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku hanya menganggap Jisoo hyung sebagai kakak dan teman curhat yang baik, kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang spesial. Karena baik aku maupun Jisoo hyung sudah menganggap seperti saudara sendiri. Lagi pula selama ini aku bersama dengan Jisoo hyung karena aku meminta bantuan Jisoo hyung untuk menarik perhatian Soonyoung hyung" ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir Seokmin menunduk lesu.

Siwon dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mereka sedikit bingung dengan hubungan yang dicerikan oleh Seokmin.

"Awalnya Soonyoung hyung menolak cinta ku. Lalu aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Pada akhirnya aku sedikit frustasi karena tidak pernah berhasil mendekatinya apa akhirnya aku meminta bantuan Jisoo hyung untuk membuat Soonyoung hyung sedikit menaruh perhatian padaku."

Penjelasan Seokmin membuat Siwon terkikik geli.

"Kenapa Appa tertawa? Appa menertawakan nasib cinta ku ya?" Seokmin sedikit tidak terima karena Appa nya tengah menertawakan ceritanya.

"Jadi selama ini Jisoo membantu mu untuk membuat Soonyoung menaruh perhatian padamu? Maksud Eomma, membuat Soonyoung cemburu?" Eunhyuk memastikan pemikirannya.

Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Siwon dan Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya kesal dan malu.

"Bahkan Jisoo hyung sudah lelah membantu ku karena tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali, aku bahkan mendapat umpatan, kata – kata pedas dan tendangan dari Jisoo hyung yang kesal karena aku sangat mudah menyerah"

Siwon dan Eunhyuk kembali tertawa namun mereka menutup mulut mereka agar tawa nya tidak menggelegar seisi rumah.

"Aigo... ternyata Jisoo menjadi kakak yang baik untuk mu. Apakah kalian tidak saling jatuh cinta karena sering bersama?" Eunhyuk berusaha meredam tawanya

"Ayolah Eomma... bahkan untuk melihat wajah ku saja Jisoo hyung malas. Bahkan dia pernah bilang padaku jika aku bukan tipe nya sama sekali. Dan Jisoo hyung adalah hyung yang baik jadi tidak mungkin dia berusaha untuk membuat ku jatuh cinta padanya. Lagi pula jika dia bukan Jisoo hyung yang ku kenal baik sejak kecil mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi" Seokmin menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan kesal, karena melihat kedua orang tuanya masih menertawakannya.

"Aigo... kasihan sekali Aegi ku, kau harus berjuang mendapatkan cinta nya." Eunhyuk mengelus rambut Seokmin

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kau ingin mendapat cinta Soonyoung dengan mendonorkan ginjal mu padanya?" tanya Siwon sambil membuka map nya

"Ani, Appa. Aku sudah mendapatkan cintaku" Seokmin tersenyum bahagia

"Benarkah?" ucap Siwon dan Eunhyuk kompak.

Seokmin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Alasan waktu itu Soonyoung menolakku karena dia sakit. Dia tidak ingin membuat ku sedih ketika nanti dia tiada, cukup hanya keluarganya saja yang merasa kehilangan."

Siwon dan Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut mendengar alasan yang diucapkan Seokmin

"Soonyoung pasti sangat mencintaimu, hingga dia rela membohongi perasaannya hanya demi dirimu. Soonyoung benar – benar anak yang baik hati. Kasih sayang yang melimpah adalah sifat turunan dari Donghae." Siwon menandatangani surat persetujuan donor.

"Kau ingin berkorban untuk cintamu kan?" Siwon menyerahkan map itu pada Eunhyuk untuk ditanda tangani.

"Jadi berkorbanlah demi cintamu, berikan dia kebahagian. Karena Eomma yakin Soonyoung sangat mencintaimu." Eunhyuk menandatangani surat itu dan menyerahkannya pada Seokmin.

"Terimakasih, Eomma... Appa..."

Seokmin menangis lalu memeluk Appa dan Eommanya, dia sangat terharu bahwa kedua orang tuanya mendukung keputusannya untuk berkorban demi Soonyoung.

"Kau harus membahagiakan Soonyoung" Siwon menepuk – nepuk punggung Seokmin yang bergetar karena tangisannya.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Kalian akan ke sekolah besok?" tanya Kibum saat masuk ke kamar anak kembar nya

Sudah hampir dua hari mereka tidak masuk sekolah karena masalah kesehatan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Kibum melihat ke dua anaknya sedang duduk bersadar pada tempat tidur sambil membaca sebuah novel yang sedang berada di tangan Wonwoo

"Boleh kah kami izin lagi?" tanya Soonyoung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada novel yang tengah di baca.

"Kenapa kalian jadi malas untuk ke sekolah?" Kibum duduk di tepi tempat tidur

Wonwoo menutup novel yang tengah dibaca nya lalu menatap Appa nya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Hanya besok Appa... kami ingin izin hanya untuk besok saja."

"Hanya Besok?" Kibum mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum jail

"Kalian sudah tidak masuk sekolah sejak kemarin. Kalau kemarin lusa kalian tidak masuk sekolah karena sedang sakit, Appa bisa memakhlumi tapi kemarin dan hari ini kalian hanya malas – malasan selama dirumah. Tidak melalukan apapun." Kibum menatap ke dua anak kembarnya ini dengan pandangan menyelidik. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo hanya merengut lucu mendengar Appa nya mengatakan _'malas – malasan'_

Sebenarnya Kibum tahu apa yang dilakukan anak kembanya selama di rumah, mereka suka sekali berkebun. Bahkan Kibum mendengar laporan jika sampai menjelang malam mereka masih asyik berkutat dengan tanaman – tanaman yang beberapa bulan lalu Soonyoung tanam.

"Kami tidak malas – malasan." Wonwoo mencoba membela diri

"Oh ya? Kalau tidak malas – malasan, siapa yang membersihkan jejak kaki di kotor disekeliling rumah?" Kibum bertanya dengan nada jailnya, mencoba menggoda anak kembarnya yang semakin merengut

"Jika kalian membuat kotor seisi rumah kalian juga harus bertanggung jawab membersihkannya. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab, kasihan para Ahjumma dan Noona yang membersihkan kekacauan kalian." Kibum mencoba menasehati kedua anak kembarnya ini.

Saat pulang kerja tadi, Kibum mendapat laporan dari Donghae bahwa beberapa maid yang seharusnya sudah istirahat tapi belum istirahat karena mereka masih membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung membuat seisi rumah kotor dengan jejak kaki berlumpur dari kebun. Setelah membuat kekacauan dan kotor seisi rumah, mereka berdua pergi ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan belum keluar sampai Kibum menghampiri mereka di dalam kamar tengah membaca novel berdua.

Sebenarnya Kibum tidak keberatan sama sekali jika Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengacaukan seisi rumah, tapi Kibum sebisa mungkin untuk mendidik anak kembarnya agar tidak seenaknya sendiri. Kibum dapat melihat penyesalan di wajah Wonwoo dan Soonyoung telah membuat para Maid mereka bekerja lebih.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian tanam di taman belakang?" Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Kedua anak dihadapannya tidak terlalu merasa bersalah karena telah membuah kacau seisi rumah.

"Hanya bunga – bunga. Kami hanya menanam bibir bunga" Soonyoung menjawab dengan masih kepala menunduk.

"Bunga? Bibit Bunga?" ulang Kibum tidak yakin.

"Ne, Appa. Soonyoung menanam Bunga itu untuk Seok..." belum selesai Wonwoo menyelesaikan ucapannya tangan Soonyoung sudah terlebih dulu membungkamnya.

"Seok? Seok... Nugu?" Kibum memasang wajah bertanya.

"Bukan siapa – siapa Appa." Soonyoung tersenyum salah tingkah.

Melihat tingkah Soonyoung membuat Kibum tersenyum jail.

"Seokmin" Kibum menaikkan alis nya, tanpa menggoda.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo terkejut dengan ucapan Kibum

"Dari mana Appa tahu jika itu Seokmin?" pekik Wonwoo terkejut

"Ah... jadi benar Seokmin ya?" Kibum kembali menggoda Soonyoung.

Wonwoo yang menyadari bahwa dia telah terkena jebakan Kibum, hanya melirik Soonyoung dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Tidak perlu kau sembunyikan apapun dari Appa, Soonyoung-ah. Appa sudah tahu jika kalian berdua sudah mengetahui perasaan masing - masing"

Ucapan Appa nya sukses membuat Soonyoung membelalakkan mata.

"Tadi pagi setelah bertemu dengan mu, Seokmin menemui Appa karena ada hal penting yang di bicarakan. Dan ternyata adalah..." Kibum menatap jail kearah Soonyoung

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi

"Kenapa dia mengatakannya pada Appa sih?" gumam Soonyoung yang masih bisa didengar oleh Wonwoo dan Kibum

"Tanpa kalian berdua bicarakan Appa dan Eoma juga tahu jika Seokmin mencintaimu. Justru jika dia tidak mengatakan pada Appa, maka Appa akan sulit memberi izin untuk bisa bersamamu"

"Appa" pekik Soonyoung tidak terima

Kibum terkekeh pelan, lalu mecubit pipi Soonyoung

"Tuh kan... kau hanya di goda seperti itu saja sudah tidak terima jika tidak diberi izin. Itu berarti kau juga benar – benar mencintai Seokmin"

"Appa menyebalkan!" Soonyoung melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil merengut.

Kibum menatap Soonyoung dengan lembut, sebenarnya Seokmin bertemu dengannya bukan hanya membicarakan soal hubungan mereka namun juga persetujuan untuk mendonorkan ginjal nya pada Soonyoung. Awalnya Kibum terkejut, namun mendengar alasan dan juga rasa cinta Seokmin pada Soonyoung akhirnya Kibum menyetujui hal itu.

"Semoga kau bahagia bersama Seokmin, Soonyoung-ah" batin Kibum sambil mengelus lembut rambut Soonyoung.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Pagi Soonyoung hyung" sapa Seokmin sambil memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang.

Soonyoung berada di taman belakang saat Seokmin datang ke rumah. Soonyoung tengah menyirami bunga – bunga yang tengah ia tanam sampai Seokmin datang memeluknya.

"Kau mengagetkanku" Soonyoung memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Seokmin.

"Kau serius sekali sampai tidak mendengar kedatanganku" Seokmin membalikkan badan Soonyoung kemudian memeluk pinggangnya.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak berangkat kesekolah?" tanya Soonyoung sambil merapikan dasi Seokmin yang sedikit miring.

"Ini masih sangat pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah hyung. Aku sudah dengar dari Kibum Appa, jika kau dan Wonwoo hyung tidak akan masuk hari ini, jadi aku dan Mingyu menyempatkan untuk datang kesini sebelum berangkat kesekolah."

"Kau datang bersama Mingyu?"

Seokmin mengangguk kan kepalanya

"Dimana dia?" Soonyoung mengedarkan padangannya mencari Mingyu.

"Mingyu sedang menemui Wonwoo hyung. Katanya Wonwoo hyung sedang belajar memasak, jadi tadi Mingyu langsung menuju dapur."

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Seokmin, sampai kapan kau akan memelukku! Lepaskan!" Soonyoung berusaha melepaskan tangan Seokmin dari pinggangnya.

"Ani! Sebelum aku mendapatkan morning kiss dari mu" Seokmin berujar jail sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Seokmin-ah, masih ada Appa dan Eomma dirumah." Soonyoung berusaha melepaskannya namun sia – sia.

"Jadi kau ingin melakukan nya saat tidak ada Appa dan Eomma?" pekik Seokmin terkejut yang dibuat – buat, bermaksud menggoda. Dengan keras Soonyoung memukul dada Seokmin sedikit keras dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu

"Ya! Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya malu jika Appa dan Eomma melihat" Soonyoung menutupi wajahnya dengan ke dua tangannya, hal itu sukses membuat Seokmin terkikik geli.

"Kau sangat manis hyung. Sangat manis." Batin Seokmin sambil menatap Soonyoung yang masih setia menutupi wajahnya. Dengan gerakan lembut Seokmin memeluk Soonyoung.

"Kenapa harus malu, jika Appa dan Eomma sudah mengetahui semua." Seokmin mengelus rambut Soonyoung.

"Tapi tetap saja..." Soonyoung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Seokmin. Seokmin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya sambil terus memeluknya.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar jika ada dua pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan kebersamaan itu dari arah balkon kamar, siapa lagi jika bukan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo memperhatikan kedua orang itu sambil bersandar di pelukan Mingyu, begitu pula dengan Mingyu yang memeluk Wonwoo dengan sangat nyaman.

Ketika Mingyu mencari Wonwoo di dapur, para juru masak memberi tahu jika Wonwoo kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan Soonyoung. Akhirnya Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo ke kamarnya setelah menyapa Donghae dan Kibum yang tengah duduk manis di meja makan untuk sarapan. Dan di sini lah Mingyu tengah memeluk Wonwoo yang tengah memperhatikan saudara kembarnya tengah berbahagia bersama dengan Seokmin.

"Kata Ahjumma kau menyiapakan sarapan untuk Soonyoung hyung, tapi kenapa tidak membawa nya ke taman belakang?" Mingyu mengelus tangan Wonwoo yang sedang dia peluk dari belakang

"Aku fikir Soonyoung masih tidur karena kemarin kami berdua membaca novel sampai larut malam. Ternyata setelah aku bangun dan pergi ke dapur, Soonyoung bangun lalu menuju ke taman belakang untuk memeriksa tanamannya." Wonwoo semakin nyaman bersandar didada bidang Mingyu.

"Kau kan sudah mempersiapkan sarapannya, sekarang kau harus memberikannya kan. Kenapa kau masih disini, hyung?" Mingyu menumpukan dagu nya pada bahu Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menunggu nanti jika kalian sudah berangkat ke sekolah."

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Mingyu yang heran menatap Wonwoo dari samping.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu mereka, mereka pasti masih ingin bersama mengingat perjuangan Seokmin untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan cinta dari Soonyoung tidak lah mudah. Lagi pula aku ingin selalu melihat Soonyoung terus tersenyum" Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepalanya Mingyu yang ada disampingnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Kau sudah sembuhkan hyung?" Mingyu mencuri kecupan singkat di pipi Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum karena tingkah namja yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Soonyoung. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan satu moment pun terlewat bersama Soonyoung. Aku tidak ingin menyesal karena telah menyia – nyiakan waktu yang sudah diberikan Tuhan padaku untuk bersama dengannya."

"Kau terlihat putus asa, hyung." Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya heran mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Karena aku sadar akan satu hal, bahwa kematian tidak akan bisa di tawar oleh apapun juga. Aku sangat takut, Mingyu-ah. Tuhan akan membawa Soonyoung pergi jauh dari ku." Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, Mingyu hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak ingin putus asa, aku sangat ingin berharap ada keajaiban menghampiri Soonyoung. Aku selalu berdoa dan berharap hal itu akan kita juga tidak bisa melawan takdir dan kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa menjalani."

"Kau benar Hyung, tapi kau juga tidak boleh kehilangan harapan untuk Soonyoung hyung. Kau juga harus kuat karena Soonyoung hyung juga butuh dukungan dari saudara kembarnya." Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo hingga berhadapan dengannya. Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo terlihat sedih dan juga putus asa.

"Kau harus kuat. Kau tidak boleh putus asa. Karena Soonyoung hyung membutuhkan dukunganmu" Mingyu kembali mengulangi kata – kata nya untuk membuat Wonwoo semakin kembali mempunyai harapan untuk Soonyoung.

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Mingyu. Mingyu ikut tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian perlahan Mingyu mendepatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo. Dia mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau juga harus tahu, jika aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." Ucap Mingyu sebelum bibirnya mencium bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat Mingyu menyatukan bibir mereka. Mingyu melumat pelan bibir Wonwoo lembut membuat Wonwoo mengeratan kedua tangannya pada pinggang dan punggung Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu membelai lembut pipi dan leher Wonwoo. Mingyu semakin dalam mencium Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo ikut mengimbangi permainannya.

"Wonwoo-ah, Mingyu-ah ... ayo sarapan!" teriakan Donghae dari bawah membuat mereka menyudahi ciuman dengan sedikit terkejut.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu terkekeh bersama ketika menatap satu sama lain karena mereka lupa jika sekarang Mingyu harus berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan gerakan lembut Mingyu menghapus saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Wonwoo.

"Bibir mu sangat manis, Hyung." Goda Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo mencubit pipi nya dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar Mesum" kesal Wonwoo dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Mingyu hanya bisa mengaduh karena cubitan Wonwoo tidak main – main sakitnya, kemudia dia terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo... kita sarapan. Setelah itu aku akan berangkat ke sekolah dan kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Soonyoung hyung." Mingyu membelai pipi Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Teruslah tersenyum hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih lagi. Aku ingin membahagiakan mu" batin Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan lembut.

 **TBC/ END?**

 **KYAAAAA... APA YANG SEDANG KU FIKIRKAN?**

Bagaimana chapter 18 ini?

Moment Meanienya bagaimana?

Momentnya Seoksoon bagaimana? Suka yang mana?

Author kembali agiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 17 ( **ECCEDENVY** **,** **TiasPrahastiwi** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Salsha6104** **,** **Umay** **,** **namjinie** **,** **Guest** **1,** **Guest** **2,** **Louii** **,** **suciliu45** **,** **yuyu** ) makasih banget yaaaaa...responnya. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa ini adalah cerita si kembar antara Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, jadi aku membuat porsi untuk mereka pun harus seimbang. Aku tidak bisa membuat cerita yang berfokus hanya pada Soonyoung ataupun Wonwoo karena ini adalah cerita tentang persaudaraan mereka. Aku hanya minta pengertiannya para reader ku tercinta bahwa aku tidak bisa membuat untuk mengkhususkan kepada salah satu dari mereka.

Di awal chapter aku sudah mengkhususkan tentang Seoksoon lalu chapter pertengahan aku mengkhususkan untuk Meanie, sekarang kembali lagi pada Seoksoon nanti kembali lagi pada Meanie. Aku sudah menyeting cerita seperti itu bahwa porsi untuk kisah cerita mereka ku seimbangkan agar penggemar Seoksoon dan Meanie tetap bisa menikmati moment mereka dengan pas tanpa berlebihan. Jujur saja aku sedikit tertekan hingga aku tidak bisa menyentuh FF ini hampir beberapa bulan. Aku tidak melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Karena aku masih pemula jadi aku sedikit bingung untuk melanjutkan atau tidak takutnya tidak bisa memenuhi ekspetasi dari para reader semua, tapi sejauh ini aku berterima kasih sekali untuk kalian yang selalu mendukung ku. Aku mengucapkan beribu ribu terima kasih. Terimkasih sekali.

Jarak untuk update next chapter 1 bulan sekali, agar kalian para reader tidak bosan dengan jalan cerita yang gitu – gitu aja. Jadi mohon dimaklumi dan maaf atas ketidak nyamannya.

Di chapter 18 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa.

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 18 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review ( **ECCEDENVY** **,** **TiasPrahastiwi** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Salsha6104** **,** **Umay** **,** **namjinie** **,** **Guest** **1,** **Guest** **2,** **Louii** **,** **suciliu45** **,** **yuyu** ). Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You. Ditunggu Review nya.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	20. Chapter 20

"Wonwoo-ah, Mingyu-ah ... ayo sarapan!" teriakan Donghae dari bawah membuat mereka menyudahi ciuman dengan sedikit terkejut.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu terkekeh bersama ketika menatap satu sama lain karena mereka lupa jika sekarang Mingyu harus berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan gerakan lembut Mingyu menghapus saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Wonwoo.

"Bibir mu sangat manis, Hyung." Goda Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo mencubit pipi nya dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar Mesum" kesal Wonwoo dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Mingyu hanya bisa mengaduh karena cubitan Wonwoo tidak main – main sakitnya, kemudian dia terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo... kita sarapan. Setelah itu aku akan berangkat ke sekolah dan kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Soonyoung hyung." Mingyu membelai pipi Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Teruslah tersenyum hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih lagi. Aku ingin membahagiakan mu" batin Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan lembut.

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **19**

 **BRAK! PRANG!**

JongUp melemparkan apapun untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya membuat semua teman – temannya terkejut.

"Dasar Brengsek! Aku akan benar – benar menghancurkan mereka." Ucap JongUp frustasi

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa datang marah – marah?" Jihyo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kalian tahu... perusahan Jeon membuat semua investor beralih pada mereka, sedangkan Appa ku yang membangun kerjasama sejak awal tiba – tiba ditinggalkan begitu saja ditengah kerja sama. Para investor itu lebih tertarik dengan presentasi yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan Jeon."

"Perusahaan Jeon? Maksudmu orang tua Soonyoung dan Wonwoo?" Hwayong memastikan

"Siapa lagi lawan ku kalau bukan mereka" JongUp berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk lebih tenang daripada tadi.

"Tapi para investor itu mengganti rugi kerja sama yang terputus kan?" Hyeonjin berusaha membuat JongUp lebih berfikir rasional

"Tentu saja mereka harus membayar ganti rugi itu. Mereka memang membayar ganti rugi nya tapi gara – gara itu saham perusahaan Appa ku jadi turun drastis. Dan itu hampir membuat Appa bangkrut." JongUp duduk dengan gusar karena amarah masih mengusainya

"Kau harus bersyukur karena para investor itu mau ganti rugi, biasanya jika memutuskan untuk kerja di tengah – tengah proyek para investor itu tidak mau rugi, jadi terkadang banyak pihak yang dirugikan karena saham turun. Tapi pada kasus Appa mu investor itu mau ganti rugi sehingga Appa mu tidak sampai bangkrut walaupun sahamnya turun." Jingyu menambahkan.

"Tau apa kau tentang bisnis?" tanya JongUp sengit.

Jingyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Walaupun aku tidak terlalu ahli namun sedikitnya aku juga paham hal yang seperti itu. Yang namanya bisnis kita harus bisa mencari peluang yang besar jika ingin untung."

"Para investor itu mau ganti rugi karena mereka akan mendapatkan untung yang lebih besar saat bergabung dengan perusahaan Jeon bukan dengan perusahaan yang menjanjikan keuntungan yang tidak merata seperti perusahaan Appa mu." Jihyo menimpali dengan santai.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat JongUp tersulut emosi. Dengan beringas JongUp berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mencekik leher Jihyo dengan kuat. Membuat gadis cantik itu kesulitan bernafas.

"Ya! JongUp... Lepaskan!" pekik Jingyu

Ketiga orang itu panik saat melihat Jihyo mencoba melepaskan tangan JongUp di lehernya.

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu tentang perusahaan Appa ku!" JongUp yang masih diselimuti emosi tidak peduli jika Jihyo sudah sangat kesulitan bernafas.

"HENTIKAN! APA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA? JONGUP... LEPASKAN!" teriak Hyeonjin frustasi

Dengan segala kekuatan akhirnya ketiga orang itu berhasil membuat JongUp melepaskan cekikannya pada Jihyo. Jihyo terlihat mengambil udara sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan JongUp? Kau mau membunuh Jihyo?" Hwayong sedikit tidak suka dengan tindakan JongUp.

"Jika dia bisa menjaga ucapannya, aku tidak akan melalukan hal itu." JongUp menatap tajam kearah Jihyo yang masih menetralkan nafasnya.

"Seharusnya kau introfeksi diri. Kau selalu tidak pernah mendengarkan pendapat orang lain. Selalu seenaknya sendiri. Sekali – sekali dengarkan apa yang orang lain katakan tentang keluargamu." Teriak Hwayong mencoba menasehati JongUp. Sedangkan ketiga teman lainnya menatap Hwayong sedikit tidak percaya karena berani mengatakan hal seperti itu pada JongUp.

"Kau tidak suka dengan apa yang selama ini ku lakukan? jika kau tidak suka kenapa kau masih terus bersama ku." JongUp menatap tajam kearah Hwayong.

"Awal – awalnya aku selalu terima dan setuju apa yang selalu kau lakukan, tapi semakin hari – semakin aku tidak sejalan dengan pemikiranmu. Kau tidak berubah. Kau malah menjadi."

"Kau mencoba untuk menasehatiku." JongUp menatap sinis kearah Hwayong, Hwayong hanya menatap malas kearah JongUp

"Padahal dulu kau lah yang ingin bergabung denganku, apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana dulu kau mengemis untuk berteman denganku? Apa kau lupa dengan hal itu?" JongUp menatap dengan tatapan yang merendahkan.

"Memang dulu aku lah yang pertama ingin berteman denganmu, dan aku lah yang pertama jadi patner mu untuk menghancurkan Soonyoung, namun semakin hari kau selalu melibatkan masalah keluarga mu dengan masalah Soonyoung. Padahal urusan keluarga mu dengan keluarga Jeon itu bukan urusanku atau masalahku, tapi kau selalu menjadikan satu masalah itu menjadi satu, seolah – olah masalah keluarga mu itu adalah urusan kami juga." Hwayong menatap semua teman – temannya yang diam mematung mendengarkan penjelasnnya.

"Jika kau memang ingin menghancurkan Soonyoung, hancurkan dia. Tapi jangan melibatkan keluarganya, walaupun tidak dipungkiri jika Wonwoo memanglah keluarga dari Soonyoung. tapi kau selalu melibatkan kelurga Jeon dalam dendam pribadi mu. Padahal jika kau berfikir masalah kelurga Jeon itu adalah masalah Appa mu dengan Kibum Sajangnim. Itu bukan urusan mu, biarlah kedua orang dewasa itu yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Kau..." JongUp hendak memukul Hwayong. Namun kedua teman lainnya sudah memegangi tangan JongUp

"Ah... dan satu hal lagi, aku ingin bergabung dengan mu karena aku ingin menghancurkan Soonyoung bukan keluarga Jeon. Jika kau ingin menghancurkan keluarga Jeon maka aku tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan urusan orang dewasa. Karena sejak awal tujuanku hanya Soonyoung bukan keluarga Jeon."

"Jika masih ingin hidup cepat angkat kaki dari ruangan ini!" perintah JongUp tegas.

Hwayong tersenyum miring menatap JongUp.

"Dengan senang hati!" Hwayong melangkah menuju pintu hendak keluar, namun sebelum membuka pintu Hwayong menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Semoga berhasil dengan ambisi mu mengancurkan Keluarga Jeon!"

Setelah itu Hwayong membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi.

BLAM!

BRAK!

Bersamaan dengan pintu ditutup, JongUp melemparkan kursi kearah pintu.

"Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu? Kalian juga mau ikut keluar?" bentak JongUp saat melihat ketiga temannya itu menatapnya.

Ketiganya hanya mengembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu terlebih dahulu. Kami akan keluar agar kau bisa berfikir dengan jernih." Jingyu menempuk pundak JongUp pelan

"Karena jika kau sedang mode marah itu sangat menyebalkan jika dilihat!" Hyeonjin menambahkan.

"Kau harus tenang terlebih dahulu! Atau kau akan melakukan hal gila seperti tadi" Jihyo beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat mereka selalu berkumpul, diikuti oleh Jingyu dan Hyeonjin.

JongUp hanya memandangi kepergian teman – temannya dengan amarah yang masih tersisa.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Wonwoo apa yang kau tunggu?" goda Soonyoung saat melihat Wonwoo sedikit gelisah sambil memandangi jam dinding.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tengah bersandar pada sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga, mereka sedang bermalas – malasan. Soonyoung tengah mendengarkan musik sambil membaca novel sedangkan Wonwoo sedang membuat sketsa lukisan di kertas gambarnya.

"Ani! Aku tidak menunggu apa - apa." Wonwoo melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedang membuat Sketsa lukisan.

Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Wonwoo melirik jam dinding lagi. Lalu tersenyum jail.

"Kalau kau merindukan Mingyu, coba kirimkan pesan atau kalian bisa menggunakan video call." Saran Soonyoung sambil melepaskan handset nya.

"Aku tidak merindukan Mingyu! Lagi pula jika ku lakukan itu akan menganggu Mingyu belajar." Wonwoo tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kalau tidak ingin menganggunya berhentilah memikirkan Mingyu. Dia tidak akan kemana – mana karena hatinya hanya milikmu. Jika kau memikirkan Mingyu terus maka kau lah yang akan terganggu sendiri karena selalu merindunkannya" Soonyoung membuat nadanya sedikit menjaili Wonwoo. Menggoda Wonwoo adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

 **BUK!**

Satu lemparan bantal sofa mendarat kearah kearah Soonyoung.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Soonyoung-ah. Seperti kau tidak pernah merasakannya saja." Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya tanda mengejek.

"Ya... aku memang merasakannya juga. Tapi aku tidak gelisah seperti mu, karena aku tahu nanti saat pulang sekolah dia pasti akan kesini." Soonyoung tersenyum penuh arti kearah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya memicingkan matanya tanda mengejek.

"Ah... sudah lah. Aku akan melanjutkan kegiatanku saja." Wonwoo menghelai nafasnya.

"Besok kau masuk sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menggoreskan kembali pensilnya

"Hm. Tentu saja. Besok aku akan masuk sekolah. Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk membolos kan." Soonyoung membalikkan halaman novel yang sudah selesai dia baca

"Kau benar – benar akan masuk sekolah?" Wonwoo menyakinkan pertanyaannya pada Soonyoung, Soonyoung memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan heran

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin masuk sekolah?" Soonyoung balik bertanya

"Hanya saja... Aku khawatir dengan..."

"Kesehatanku" Soonyoung memotong kalimat Wonwoo dengan cepat, Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Wonwoo-ah. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku masih ada Seokmin, Jun, Woozi dan..." Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan lembut

"Kau. Kalian akan menjaga ku. Jadi aku tidak akan khawatir sama sekali. Lagi pula ada Mingyu yang akan selalu menemanimu, jadi aku tidak akan khawatir lagi jika kau ditinggal sendiri."

"Soonyoung-ah, jangan bicara yang bukan – bukan." Wonwoo tidak terima apa yang dikatakan oleh Soonyoung.

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku berbicara yang bukan – bukan maka berhentikan mengkhawatirkan hal – hal yang akan membuatmu tidak tenang. Aku yang tidak menyukai hal itu" Soonyoung tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut hitam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya diam sambil memandang kearah Soonyoung.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku benar – benar tidak apa – apa. Jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan. Lagi pula nanti kau akan terbiasanya dengan keadaan ku." Soonyoung tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas. Wonwoo hanya menghelai nafasnya keras mendengar Soonyoung berkata seperti itu.

"Terserah!" Wonwoo memasang wajah dinginnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin melihat kearah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum makhlum mendengar nada bicara Wonwoo. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo cemas. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus terima dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Ginjalnya sudah tidak bisa diprediksi lagi kapan akan terasa sakit, tapi yang pasti Zhoumi sudah memberikannya obat agar dia bisa meminumnya setiap hari untuk mengurangi gejalannya.

Soonyoung kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca sedangkan Wonwoo menggoreskan kembali pensilnya pada karyanya. Mereka hanya diam tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi atau akan berakhir Wonwoo marah pada Soonyoung.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Hwayong menatap Zelo dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, sedangkan Zelo hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena sedikit takut dengan tatapan Hwayong. Sekarang kedua orang tersebut berada di atap sekolah. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat jadi Zelo dengan sembunyi – sembunyi menemui Hwayong dan mengajaknya ke atap sekolah.

"Apa yang ingin kau berbicara dengan ku?" nada Hwayong sedikit tidak senang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan berterimakasih, karena Sunbae sudah tidak membantu JongUp hyung lagi." Zelo sesekali menatap kearah Hwayong saat sedang bicara.

Hwayong hanya menatapnya malas.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu lama terlibat terlalu jauh dalam masalah JongUp. Aku tidak ingin dimanfaatkan olehnya. Aku ingin bergabung dengannya hanya untuk balas dendam dengan Soonyoung, tidak lebih dari itu." Hwayong menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari atap sekolah. Dari atap sekolah semua bisa dilihat secara jelas dan juga indah.

"Sunbae, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Zelo memberanikan diri berdiri disamping Hwayong.

Hwayong menoleh dan menatap Zelo, menunggu pertanyaan yang akan dikatakan oleh Zelo.

"Apa yang membuat Sunbae membenci Soonyoung sunbae?"

Hwayong tersenyum penuh arti, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bawah gedung.

"Aku sudah lupa. Alasan ku membenci Soonyoung, sampai ingin menghancurkannya."

Zelo mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Lupa?" Zelo mencoba untuk menyakinkan pendengarannya bahwa dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Hm. Aku sudah lupa." Hwayong tersenyum kearah Zelo

"Mungkin aku melupakan alasanku kenapa aku membenci Soonyoung, karena terlalu lama ikut dengan rencana – rencana jahat yang JongUp buat untuk Soonyoung hingga aku melupakan alasanku sendiri kenapa membenci Soonyoung." Sambung Hwayong. Hwayong menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras.

"Kalian membenci Soonyoung sunbae tapi kenapa selama ini kalian menyakiti Wonwoo sunbae?" Zelo penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan di jawab oleh Hwayong.

Hwayong kembali menatap Zelo, yang ditatap hanya menunggu jawaban.

"Karena Wonwoo adalah kelemahan Soonyoung." singkat Hwayong.

"Kelemahan?"

"Kau tahu kan jika mereka adalah saudara kembar. Dan yang ku tahu bahwa Soonyoung sangat menyayangi Wonwoo, bahkan dia rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Wonwoo. Dari itu lah kami bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kelemahan terbesar dari Soonyoung adalah Wonwoo. Jika kau ingin menghancurkan musuhmu maka kau harus tahu kelemahannya, jika mengetahui kelemahannya maka akan mudah untuk menghancurkannya." Jelas Hwayong panjang lebar.

Zelo hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Hwayong.

"Dari mana kalian tahu jika Soonyoung sunbae dan Wonwoo sunbae adalah saudara kembar?"

"Kau pikir Hyung mu itu apa?"

"Hah?" Zelo hanya menatap bingung kearah Hwayong

"Apa kau tidak mengenal hyung mu sendiri? Dia adalah JongUp yang akan mendapatkan informasi apapun dengan mudah. Jika waktu itu aku tidak bergabung dengan JongUp maka selamanya aku tidak akan pernah tahu jika mereka adalah saudara kembar. Sama hal nya dengan semua siswa siswi Pledis yang menyangkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan yang paling penting lagi adalah mereka anak dari pemilik sekolah ini."

Hwayong menatap Zelo yang terdiam seolah – olah tengah berpikir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Zelo tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya padamu?"

Zelo menatap Hwayong yang tengah menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Apa tujuanmu mengatakan semua masalah keluarga mu padaku kemarin? Hingga aku memutuskan untuk menentang rencana JongUp untuk si kembar Jeon"

Zelo hanya diam sambil menatap Hwayong.

"Kau mengatakan masalahmu kemarin pasti ada alasannya? Kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu padaku? Apa kau tidak takut jika nanti aku mengatakan pada JongUp bahwa dongsaengnya lah yang akan menggagalkan semua rencananya untuk menghancurkan keluarga Jeon." Hwayong masih menatap Zelo penuh selidik dan juga curiga

"Kau tidak sedang memanfaatkanku kan?" tuduh Hwayong pada Zelo

Mendengar itu, Zelo hanya terkekeh pelan. Lalu menatap Hwayong dengan pandangan teduh.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka, sunbae."

"Melindungi?"

"Melindungi Si kembar Jeon, melindungi sahabat – sahabat JongUp hyung, dan melindungi JongUp hyung"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hwayong menatap heran pada Zelo. Zelo tersenyum

"Aku tidak ingin sahabat – sahabat hyung ku menjadi orang jahat karena ambisius JongUp hyung. Mereka hanya akan mendendam seumur hidup dengan permasalahan yang sepele. Aku ingin melindungi JongUp hyung karena aku tidak ingin hyung ku menyakiti banyak orang karena ego nya yang tinggi. Aku juga tidak ingin JongUp hyung nanti seperti Appa, yang menginginkan semua tunduk padanya. Dan aku ingin melindungi si kembar Jeon karena..."

Ucapan Zelo terhenti, Hwayong mengerutkan keningnya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Zelo, namun sepertinya Zelo tidak berminat untuk melanjutkannya.

"Karena apa?"

"Tidak bukan apa – apa."

Jawaban Zelo yang ambigu membuat Hwayong curiga. Lalu Hwayong mencoba untuk membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

"Kau..." Hwayong menatap Zelo tidak percaya ketika dirinya menemukan jawaban atas kesimpulannya sendiri, Zelo menatap Hwayong dengan bingung.

"Kau... menyukai salah satu dari mereka atau kau memiliki hutang budi pada mereka?" Sambung Hwayong tidak yakin, membuat Zelo membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

Sebenarnya Hwayong tidak yakin dengan kesimpulannya sendiri, namun melihat wajah terkejut Zelo. Membuatnya yakin akan salah satu kesimpulannya adalah alasan Zelo melakukan semuanya. Tapi Hwayong bisa menebak alasan mana yang lebih masuk akal untuk Zelo gunakan untuk melindungi Si kembar Jeon.

"Kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka" perkataan Hwayong membuat Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, asalkan tidak menatap Hwayong. Dan Hwayong yakin bahwa kesimpulan yang pertamalah yang menjadi alasan utama Zelo.

Zelo terdiam begitu lama

"Karena kau menyukai salah satu mereka maka kau ingin menghentikan semua rencana jahat Hyung mu, dan membuat ku tidak mengikuti nya kembali. Kau sama saja dengan hyung mu. Hanya memanfatkan orang lain." Ada nada tidak suka saat Hwayong mengatakan hal itu,

Hwayong hendak meninggalkan Zelo, namun Zelo dengan cepat menahan tangan Hwayong agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu, Sunbae."

"Lalu apa? Sudah jelas bahwa kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka, maka kau melindungi mereka dan kau akan dianggap pahlawan oleh keluarganya kan. Dasar licik." Hwayong menatap Zelo dengan sinis.

"Tidak. Tidak Sunbae. Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Aku benar – benar ingin menghentikan rencana JongUp hyung"

Hwayong tersenyum sinis "Intinya untuk melindungi mereka kan."

"Dengarkan penjelasanku, Sunbae! Jangan membuat kesimpulan apapun sebelum mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain" ucap Zelo dengan nada memohon.

Hwayong menatap Zelo malas. Dia fikir Zelo berbeda dengan JongUp tapi ternyata sama saja.

"Aku tidak ingin JongUp hyung menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan nanti. aku hanya ingin JongUp hyung sadar bahwa dia tidak harus menjadi seperti Appa, dirinya mempunyai jalan hidup sendiri. Aku ingin JongUp hyung tahu jika ingin mencapai sesuatu tidak harus menyakiti banyak orang maupun banyak pihak termasuk dirinya sendiri. Biasanya jika dalam keluarga ada yang berbuat salah maka akan ada yang mengingatkan, tapi jika keluarga sudah tidak bisa membuatnya sadar maka sahabatlah yang bisa mengingatkannya, tapi..." Zelo menatap Hwayong dengan sendu, sedang Hwayong menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya

"Tapi sahabat pun tidak bisa membantu karena mereka juga ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini. jika sudah seperti itu hanya keadaan yang akan menyadarkannya, namun aku tidak yakin hari itu akan datang dan menyadarkan JongUp hyung bahwa semua yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan besar."

Zelo tersenyum melihat Hwayong masih setia mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir bahwa orang yang ingin dihancurkan oleh JongUp hyung adalah orang yang ku sukai. Dan seperti dugaanmu, Sunbae. Aku memang menyukai salah satu dari Si kembar Jeon." Zelo menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat Hwayong mendelik terkejut kearahnya.

"Aku memang ingin melindungi mereka namun aku tidak menginginkan menjadi pahlwan mereka. Biarkanlah ini hanya menjadi rahasia saja jika aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka" lanjut Zelo setelah menghelai nafasnya.

"Aku sudah tidak mempunyai Eomma lagi, Aku mempunyai Appa tapi seperti dia sudah mati didalam hidupku karena dia sangat membenciku. Karena aku lah Eomma pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecil nya. hanya JongUp hyung satu – satu nya yang ingin ku pertahankan, aku ingin mempertahankan JongUp hyung sebagai hyung yang baik. Aku tidak ingin hyung ku seperti Appa. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Satu – satu nya harapan ku untuk merubah JongUp hyung menjadi baik adalah Kau, Sunbae. orang yang bisa mengerti seperti apa JongUp hyung." Zelo terisak pelan.

"Tapi... aku tahu pasti kau berfikir aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku mengerti. Maaf kan aku, sudah membuang waktu mu. Dan terima kasih sudah memberikan kesempatan untuk ku menjelasannnya. Sekarang aku menyerahkan anggapan apapun kepadamu. Yang pasti aku hanya ingin jujur padamu."

Zelo melangkah meninggalkan Hwayong.

"Apa yang membuat mu mempercayai ku, hingga kau menceritakan semuanya padaku?" pertanyaan Hwayong menghentikan langkah Zelo. Zelo berbalik menatap Hwayong yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang baik" Zelo tersenyum

"Kau begitu yakin."

"Tidak ada orang jahat yang mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain dengan sangat baik seperti mu, Sunbae. Jika kau bukan orang baik maka hal – hal seperti itu hanya membuang waktu mu saja. Apa kau salah?" Zelo tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Hwayong terkekeh pelan mendengar alasan Zelo yang menurutnya sangat sederhana. Hwayong menghampiri Zelo dan mengacak – ngacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak mendengar orang bilang bahwa aku adalah orang baik."

Perkataan Hwayong membuat Zelo terkekeh pelan, Hwayong pun ikut terkekeh melihatnya.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Soonyoung-ah... Kau sudah makan?" teriak Wonwoo dari dalam rumah, karena Soonyoung tengah berada di kebun belakang mereka. Soonyoung sedang melihat dan menata kembali pot – pot yang sekiranya kurang bagus posisinya.

"Jangan teriak – teriak, kau pikir rumah kita ini hutan." Keluh Soonyoung saat melihat Wonwoo berdiri di ambang pintu belakang.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." Wonwoo memasang wajah cemberut menatap Soonyoung.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Soonyoung singkat sambil kembali berkutat dengan tanaman – tanamannya

"Jangan menunda jam makanmu, hyung... atau kau akan dimarahi oleh Zhoumi Appa." Tiba – tiba suara Seokmin mengagetkan mereka berdua,

Spontan saja Wonwoo dan Soonyoung membalikkan badan mereka terkejut.

"Seokmin"

"Mingyu"

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo secara bersamaan menyebutkan nama orang yang berada dibelakang mereka.

Mingyu dan Seokmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Bagaimana kompaknya Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menyebutkan nama orang yang mencintai mereka. Ah... apa mereka lupa jika Wonwoo dan Soonyoung adalah saudara kembar? Yang membuat apapun akan terasa kompak jika diucapkan oleh mereka.

"Ya! Aku juga datang. Kalian jahat sekali hanya memanggil mereka berdua!" keluh Jun yang berada dibelakang Mingyu dan Seokmin bersama dengan Woozi.

"Padahal aku sudah sengaja menengok tapi sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang diharapkan kehadirannya." Sindir Woozi.

Sedangkan si Kembar Jeon hanya tersenyum jail.

"Mian. Aku tidak melihat." Wonwoo membela diri

"Wah, kau benar – benar keterlaluan" Jun pura – pura tersinggung dengan ucapan Wonwoo

"Seperti itulah jika orang sedang kasmaran, hanya orang yang dicintai saja yang terlihat di pelupuk matanya" ejek Woozi.

"Kalian ada perlu apa kesini? Bukankah kalian ada latihan Klub?" Soonyoung bertanya pada Jun dan Woozi

"Ayo masuk saja... sepertinya setelah ini akan hujan, karena langitnya mulai mendung." Wonwoo mengajak yang lain untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kami kesini karena ingin meminjamkan buku catatan kami pada kalian selama kalian tidak masuk sekolah." Ucap Jun sambil menyerahkan buku catatannya pada Wonwoo, sedangkan Woozi menyerahkan catatannya pada Soonyoung.

"Waaaahhh... terimakasih Jun! Kau baik sekali" seru Wonwoo sambil memeluk Jun dari samping

"Terimakasih Kue Mochi" ucap Soonyoung jail sambil memeluk Woozi juga dari samping.

"Kau menyebutku Kue Mochi? Kau mau ku hajar ya" ancam Woozi yang membuat Soonyoung buru – buru melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum jail pada Woozi.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Kalau kau cepat marah maka kau akan cepat tua." Ucapan Soonyoung membuat Woozi bersiap memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan keras, namun dengan gerakan cepat Soonyoung berlari kearah Seokmin dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Jika bukan SeongSengnim yang meminta, aku tidak mau memberikannya catatannya pada mu." Woozi menatap Soonyoung dengan tajam, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum jail sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari punggung Seokmin.

"Bukankah kalian ada latihan, tapi kenapa kalian ke sini?" kembali Wonwoo mengulangi pertanyaan Soonyoung yang belum dijawab oleh Jun maupun Woozi.

"Setelah ini kami akan kembali ke sekolah. Kegiatan Klub akan lama, dan kemungkinan akan pulang malam. Kami takut jika nanti tidak sempat memberikan catatan itu karena terlalu malam memberikannya, apalagi besok kalian akan kembali masuk sekolah." Jelas Jun

"Jadi sebelum kegiatan klub dimulai kami menyempatkan memberikan buku catatan pelajaran itu pada kalian." sambung Woozi

"Kenapa tidak kalian titipkan saja pada Seokmin dan Mingyu?" Wonwoo menunjuk Seokmin dan Mingyu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalian fikir, kami bisa mempercayai mereka? Mereka pasti akan lupa jika sudah bertemu dengan kalian." Sindir Woozi

"Ya! Woozi hyung!" pekik Mingyu dan Seokmin kompak. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mengenal mereka sejak kecil, Mingyu dan Seokmin itu akan melupakan titipan orang jika sudah bertemu dengan sesuatu yang mereka sukai. Jadi dari pada buku catatan ini mereka lupakan maka aku dan Woozi berinisiatif untuk menyerahkan sendiri." Jun tersenyum mengejek ke arah Seokmin dan Mingyu.

"Ya! Jun Hyung" pekik Mingyu dan Seokmin tidak terima.

"Yang pasti selain menyerahkan buku catatan, aku juga ingin memastikan keadaan kalian terutama Kau, Jeon Soonyoung." Jun menekankan nama Soonyoung.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku secara berlebihan, atau aku tidak akan baik – baik saja"

"Soonyoung-ah"

"Soonyoung hyung"

pekik semua orang tidak terima. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan ku secara berlebihan. Bersikaplah seperti sebelum kalian mengetahui semuanya. Jika kalian tetap seperti ini maka aku yang tidak akan baik – baik saja." Ucap Soonyoung tajam, dia sudah lelah dengan semua orang yang mengkhwatirkan nya secara berlebihan

"Soon..." Jun sudah ingin menyela namun Soonyoung terlebih dahulu memotong nya.

"Cepat pergi! Kau ada kegiatan Klub kan. Jangan sampai terlambat atau kalian akan dikeluarkan dari Klub" usir Soonyoung dengan kesal.

Jun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Soonyoung menyentaknya dengan kata – kata pengusiran. Dia hanya khawatir tapi Soonyoung tersinggung dengan tindakannya. Jun menghelai nafasnya pelan.

"Woozi-ah, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah!" ajak Jun. Jun beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Woozi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengikuti Jun untuk berdiri.

"Baiklah. Kita pamit dulu. Kami menunggu kalian besok disekolah"

Jun dan Woozi pun keluar dari rumah dan segera kembali kesekolah untuk kegiatan Klub.

"Hyung, seharusnya kau tidak harus seperti itu kepada Jun Hyung. Dia hanya khwatir padamu" tegur Seokmin, karena melihat wajah Jun yang sedikit sedih ketika Soonyoung mengusirnya tadi.

Soonyoung melirik Seokmin dengan tajam

"Kau juga mau ku usir juga!" ketus Soonyoung

"Soonyoung-ah" Wonwoo menegur nya

"Aku sudah katakan berulang kali. Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan. Aku baik – baik saja. Jika sekarang aku ditakdirkan untuk mati, apa yang bisa kalian lakukan?" Soonyoung terlihat marah sekarang.

"Hyung..."

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, kau tidak perlu menemui ku." Soonyoung berdiri dari duduknya dengan kesal, lalu menuju ke taman belakang.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu tadi kan Seokmin-ah. Jangan membahas hal ini. Tadi sebelum kemari aku sudah menasehatimu." Mingyu sedikit kesal dengan Seokmin.

"Kenapa kau juga kesal dengan Seokmin, Mingyu-ah? Dia hanya khawatir saja, sama dengan semuanya." Wonwoo sedikit tidak suka dengan Mingyu yang kesal dengan Seokmin.

"Hyung. Soonyoung hyung tidak ingin terlihat sakit. Dia hanya ingin kita melihatnya baik – baik saja. Aku pernah berkata padamu jika ingin memahami orang, berfikirlah seperti kau berada diposisinya. Sama hal nya dengan kondisi Soonyoung hyung, berfikirlah dengan cara pandangan Soonyoung hyung. Jika kau yang ada diposisi Soonyoung hyung, aku berani jamin sikap mu sama dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh Soonyoung hyung tadi. Kau pasti tidak ingin orang - orang mengkhawatirkan mu secara berlebihan." Mingyu menghelai nafasnya lalu menepuk pundak Seokmin.

"Dia hanya tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh orang lain, terutama dirimu. Jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan karena orang yang kau cintai itu kuat, Seokmin-ah"

"Kau percaya kan hyung, jika Soonyoung hyung kuat?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan padangan teduh. Wonwoo pun mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalian adalah orang yang paling dicintai oleh Soonyoung hyung, jadi dia juga tidak ingin membuat orang yang dia cintai terlalu mengkhawatirkan secara berlebihan. Jika kalian seperti itu maka dia beranggapan bahwa dirinya lemah. Soonyoung hyung hanya ingin kalian percaya bahwa dia baik – baik saja dan Kuat. Karena kepercayaan kalian itulah yang membuat Soonyoung hyung kuat." Mingyu tersenyum menatap Seokmin dan Wonwoo secara bergantian.

"Jika seperti ini kau terlihat seperti deongsaengnya saja." Jail Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan cara memicingkan matanya

"Kau benar hyung. Jika seperti itu terlihat kau lah namjachingu Soonyoung hyung." Kali ini giliran Seokmin yang menatap Mingyu dengan jail.

"Kalian ini, benar – benar menyebalkan!" Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menyusul Soonyoung ke taman belakang, sedangkan Seokmin dan Wonwoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo susul mereka!" Wonwoo berlari kecil kearah taman belakang.

Sedangkan Seokmin berdiri perlahan sambil menatap sendu kearah taman belakang, lalu menatap tas nya yang tergeletak di atas Sofa. Tas yang didalamnya berisikan map persetujuan donor ginjal.

"Jika kau bersikap seperti itu, maka aku sudah tahu jawabannya, kau tidak akan pernah menyetujui donor ginjal itu. Jika sudah seperti itu apa yang akan ku lakukan untuk mengurangi penderitaanmu hyung." Seokmin berjalan perlahan, lalu berdiri diambang pintu taman belakang melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang merecoki Soonyoung yang sedang fokus merawat bunga – bunganya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan hyung?" Seokmin tersenyum pedih menatap Soonyoung yang kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu oleh sepasang kekasih itu.

Seokmin melihat Soonyoung berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Lihatlah mereka menganggu ku!" rajuk Soonyoung ketika berdiri dihadapan Seokmin, Seokmin menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang berhigh five karena berhasil menjaili Soonyoung.

"Kau tidak kesal padaku lagi?" Seokmin memastikan jika kekesalan Soonyoung tadi sudah hilang. Soonyoung berfikir lalu menatap Seokmin.

"Memangnya kapan aku kesal dengan mu?" Soonyoung memasang wajah pura – pura tidak tahu apa – apa, Seokmin yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hamster ku manis sekali." Seokmin menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Soonyoung yang ada didalam pelukannya, sedangkan Soonyoung tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

Tiba – tiba saja hujan perlahan turun, namun Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak segera berlari kedalam rumah.

"Ya Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Soonyoung ketika melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu malah hujan – hujanan di taman.

"Kami bersenang – senang. Menikmati air hujan. Sudah lama aku tidak hujan – hujanan." Jawab Wonwoo sambil bermain air.

"Aku juga ingin." Soonyoung sudah bersiap – siap untuk menyusul Wonwo, namun Seokmin menahannya.

"Untuk yang ini, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Soonyoung hyung!" Seokmin memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengkhawatirkan ku secara berlebihan." Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dari samping.

"Tidak. Aku tidak khawatir secara berlebihan. Aku hanya berusaha membantu Zhoumi Appa untuk menjagamu. Kau kan tidak boleh minum obat sembarangan. Jika kau hujan – hujanan lalu sakit kau pasti akan minum obat, dan itu tidak baik untuk ginjalmu. Kau juga harus ingat nasehat Zhoumi Appa untuk menjaga kondisi mu karena kondisimu tidak sebaik dulu." Seokmin menjelaskan secara perlahan dan lembut, agar Soonyoung tidak kesal padanya seperti tadi.

"Ingat Hyung. Kau harus menjaga kondisimu. Aku akan menuruti mu untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan mu secara berlebihan. Tapi kau juga harus menurutiku kali ini. Aku tidak membolehkan kau hujan – hujanan." Lanjut Seokmin, membuat Soonyoung menghelaikan nafasnya lalu mengangguk. Seokmin tersenyum.

"Anak baik." Puji Seokmin sambil mencium pelipis Soonyoung.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin hanya bisa melihat kedua orang itu bersenang – senang di bawah guyuran hujan, terlihat menyenangkan.

Seokmin melirik Soonyoung dari samping yang sedang dipeluknya, terlihat Soonyoung cemberut karena tidak bisa ikut bersenang – senang dengan saudara kembarannya. Hal itu membuat Seokmin terkekeh geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawa kan?" ucap Soonyoung heran

"Hanya lucu saja melihat wajah cemberut mu hyung. Kau manis sekali jika sedang cemberut." Mendengar itu membuat Soonyoung menghadiahi sebuah sikutan di perut Seokmin. Membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau mengejekku ya! Menyebalkan!"

"Habis kau manis sekali sih. Wajahmu itu seolah – olah berkata bahwa kau tidak bisa ikut bersenang – senang dengan Wonwoo hyung." Seokmin mencubit pipi Soonyoung dengan gemas.

"Aku kan juga ini main air bersama Wonwoo." Keluh Soonyoung lirih.

Mendengar nada suara Soonyoung yang dramatis membuat Seokmin tiba tiba mendapatkan ide yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar Hyung." Seokmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumah mencari salah satu Maid dirumah itu.

Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menatap heran kepergian Seokmin namun Soonyoung tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, dia kembali memperhatikan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sedang bersenang – senang.

Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Seokmin kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Soonyoung heran

"Jas Hujan" Seokmin tersenyum, lalu membentangkannya.

"Jas Hujan? Untuk Apa?" Soonyoung masih tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Seokmin dengan benda itu.

"Kau ingin hujan – hujanan dengan Wonwoo hyung kan. Jadi aku meminta Maid untuk mencarikan jas hujan agar bisa kau pakai. Jika kau memakai jas hujan maka kau tidak akan basah tapi kau tetap bisa bersenang – senang bersama Wonwoo hyung dibawah hujan"

Mendengar penuturan Seokmin membuat Soonyoung tersenyum dengan gembira, bahkan mata nya terlihat berbinar – binar. Soonyoung terlihat sangat senang sekali. Dengan cepat Soonyoung memakainya, Seokmin membantu merapikan jas hujan itu agar air hujan tidak masuk dan membasahi tubuh Soonyoung.

"Terimakasih" Soonyoung tersenyum menatap Seokmin, Seokmin ikut tersenyum.

Dengan semangatnya Soonyoung menarik tangan Seokmin untuk bergabung denga Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Aaahhh... ini menyenangkan sekali." Soonyoung melompat – lompat di atas air yang tergenang sambil mengayun – ayunkan tangan Seokmin.

Wonwoo tersenyum jail lalu menampung air hujan di tangannya dan menyiramkannya ke arah Soonyoung.

"Ya, Wonwoo-ah" Soonyoung terlihat kan membalas perbuatan Wonwoo, namun dengan cepat Wonwoo berlari menghindarinya. Maka terjadikan kejar – kejaran diantara si kembar Jeon.

"Dari mana kau ada ide untuk memakaikan jas hujan pada Soonyoung hyung?" tanya Mingyu takjub, karena Seokmin dapat membuat Soonyoung bersenang – senang dengan Wonwoo dibawah guyuran hujan.

"Entahlah! Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba – tiba saja ide itu terlintas di kepalaku" Seokmin tersenyum dapat melihat Soonyoung bahagia dengan tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan padanya. Aku hanya ingin melihat dia tersenyum"

"Dan kau berhasil melakukannya." Mingyu menepuk pundak Seokmin bangga.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Kibum dan Donghae sedang memperhatikan kegiatan tersebut. Kibum yang memeluk Donghae sedangkan Donghae tengah merekam aksi anak kembarnya yang sedang bahagia di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali ya... padahal hanya bermain di bawah guyuran hujan. Berapa umur mereka sih?" ujar Kibum sambil sesekali memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang asyik memilih angel yang pas.

"Menurutku tidak ada batasan umur untuk bersenang – senang di bawah guyuran hujan. Apa kau tidak tahu bermain air hujan itu sangat menyenangkan?" Donghae melirik Kibum dari samping.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, jadi aku tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa. Tapi seperti nya memang menyenangkan. Jadi biarkan anak kembar kita yang melakukannya untuk Appa nya. biarkan mereka mewakili ku untuk bersenang - senang"

Donghae tersenyum menanggapi, lalu kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya untuk merekam anak kembarnya.

"Entah kapan terakhir kali aku melihat mereka sebahagia itu, aku ingin terus melihat senyum mereka berdua terukir di wajah mereka. Aku tidak ingin melihat Soonyoung menderita ataupun Wonwoo menangis. Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka tersenyum."

"Mereka tersenyum sekarang bukan hanya sedang hujan – hujanan tapi karena orang yang mereka cintai bersama dengan mereka dan juga menemani mereka. Mereka berdua harus bahagia. Harus. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat mereka menderita lagi."

"Tapi walaupun diterpa cobaan sebanyak apapun mereka tetap kuat. Tidak pernah menyerah. Dan tetap tersenyum" Donghae menambahi ucapan Kibum

Kibum mengangguk lalu menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Donghae.

"Mereka kuat karena mereka menggenggam tangan satu sama lainnya, tidak penah melepaskannya, apa lagi kedua orang yang mencintai mereka akan selalu membuat mereka tetap berpegangan tangan. Bahkan menguatkan genggaman tangan itu." Kibum menghelai nafasnya

"Dan yang pasti mereka berdua adalah anak – anak kembar kita" sambung Kibum lagi yang membuat Donghae tersenyum lalu kembali ke aktifitasnya untuk merekam Wonwoo dan Soonyoung yang sekarang tengah bersenang – senang dengan Mingyu dan Seokmin.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Astaga... kepalaku bisa pecah jika terus seperti ini!" keluh Wonwoo saat dirinya dihadapkan dengan soal lembar ujian Matematika dihadapannya. Sedangkan Jun yang duduk disebelahnya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Padahal aku sudah memberikan catatan ku padamu, tapi kau tidak belajar malah bermain hujan – hujanan kemudian tertidur."

Wonwoo merengut ketika Jun mengatakan nada jail seperti itu.

"Kau pikir aku bisa membaca catatanmu. Tulisanmu membuat ku pusing, Jun. Tidak bisa dibaca."

"Kau menghinaku ya... aku sudah berbaik hati meminjamkannya. Tapi kau malah menghinaku." Bisik Jun

Wonwoo yang tengah kesal dengan tidak elitnya menginjak kaki Jun yang ada dibawah meja dengan keras.

"AWWW" pekik Jun kesakitan

"Ada apa Wen Junhui?" kata Seongsengnim yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas.

"Tidak ada apa – apa, Ssaem. Hanya sepatu saya sedikit kesempitan" Jun tersenyum dengan sungkan pada guru nya yang ada didepan. Lalu menatap Wonwoo dengan tajam sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya jail.

"Kau menyebalkan!" gumam Jun disudut Bibirnya, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum jail.

 **TENG TENG TENG**

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuat semua siswa mengerang frustasi termasuk Wonwoo.

"Astaga... Ottoke! Ada soal yang belum ku jawab." Wonwoo membolak – balikkan kertas jawabannya.

Ketika semua siswa sibuk mengumpulakan, Wonwoo memanfaatkan waktu sedikit itu untuk menyelesaikan jawaban yang belum terjawab.

"Jeon Wonwoo, cepat kumpulakan lembar jawaban mu!" perintah SongSengnim.

"Ne" jawab Wonwoo lesu, lalu berjalan ke depan kelas sambil menyerahkan kertas jawabannya.

"Aku lapar. Ayo kekantin!" ajak Jun sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu mu di kantin dengan yang lain."

Jun meninggalkan Wonwoo yang juga berjalan kearah Toilet.

Setelah beberapa menit Wonwoo akhirnya menuntaskan 'bisnis' nya di toilet, ketika sedang mencuci tangan diwastafel Wonwoo terkejut karena ada seseorang dibelakangnya dan orang itu adalah JongUp.

"Hai, Jeon Wonwoo-shi" sapa JongUp dengan senyuman miring

Wonwoo yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari JongUp, namun dia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo membalikkan badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan JongUp. Dan Wonwoo baru menyadari sesuatu bahwa di dalam Toilet tidak ada satu orang pun selain mereka berdua.

Wonwoo sedang bersikap waspada terhadap orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang karena Wonwoo tahu bahwa JongUp mempunyai reputasi yang kurang bagus disekolah. Jadi Wonwoo dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa JongUp yang tidak pernah berbicara dengannya tiba – tiba menyapanya pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada JongUp. Sedangkan JongUp dapat menangkap gelagat waspada dari Wonwoo.

"Wow... aku bisa melihat jika kau sedang bersikap waspada terhadapku. Apa diriku sebegitu nya menakutkan jika dilihat?" JongUp menatap tajam kearah Wonwoo.

"Apa mau mu?" Wonwoo mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun sekarang dia benar – benar harus waspada pada JongUp

"Hanya masalah kecil yang harus segera diselesaikan dengan cepat." Setelah mengatakannya, JongUp memukul ulu hati Wonwoo dengan keras hingga membuat Wonwoo mengerang dan kemudian pingsan di dekapan JongUp.

"Dengan ini aku akan mengakhirinya dan juga menghancurkan mereka dengan tangan ku sendiri." JongUp menatap sinis kearah Wonwoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Selamat Tinggal untuk kelurga Jeon tercinta"

 **TBC ?**

 **Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Wonwoo?**

 **Apakah rencana JongUp untuk menghancurkan kelurga Jeon akan berhasil?**

 **Tunggu di next chapter berikutnya...**

Bagaimana chapter 19 ini?

Aku Update lebih cepat dari biasanya kan? Biasanya aku update malam hehehehe hari ini aku update pagi karena ada waktu luang untuk update. Jadi ditunggu Reviewnya ya... **GOMAPTA**.

Seru ndak? Atau malah mulai bosen? Hehehhehe jangan bosen ya...

Author kembali agiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 18 ( **ECCEDENVY** **,** **Shyoon17** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Salsha6104** **,** **Umay** **,** **KimAnita** **,** **Seoksoonship** **,** **KimssiJeonnim** **,** **Louii** ) makasih banget yaaaaa...Reviewnya. walaupun hanya 9 orang yang mereview aku sudah sangat bersyukur dan sangat senang karena masih ada yang mau membaca dan mereviewnya. Terimakasih juga masukan dan semangatnya. Kalian sangat membantu ku untuk semangat lagi menulis.

Jarak untuk update next chapter 1 bulan sekali, agar kalian para reader tidak bosan dengan jalan cerita yang gitu – gitu aja. Jadi mohon dimaklumi dan maaf atas ketidak nyamannya.

Di chapter 19 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa.

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 19 ini, untuk perbaikan di next chapter.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review ( **ECCEDENVY** **,** **Shyoon17** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Salsha6104** **,** **Umay** **,** **KimAnita** **,** **Seoksoonship** **,** **KimssiJeonnim** **,** **Louii** ). Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You. Ditunggu Review nya.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	21. Chapter 21

"Hai, Jeon Wonwoo-shi" sapa JongUp dengan senyuman miring

Wonwoo yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari JongUp berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo membalikkan badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan JongUp. Dan Wonwoo baru menyadari sesuatu bahwa di dalam Toilet tidak ada satu orang pun selain mereka berdua.

Wonwoo sedang bersikap waspada terhadap orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang karena Wonwoo tahu bahwa JongUp mempunyai reputasi yang kurang bagus disekolah. Jadi Wonwoo dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa JongUp yang tidak pernah berbicara dengannya tiba – tiba menyapanya pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada JongUp. Sedangkan JongUp dapat menangkap gelagat waspada dari Wonwoo.

"Wow... aku bisa melihat jika kau sedang bersikap waspada terhadapku. Apa aku sebegitu nya menakutkan jika dilihat?" JongUp menatap tajam kearah Wonwoo.

"Apa mau mu?" Wonwoo mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun sekarang dia benar – benar harus pada JongUp

"Hanya masalah kecil yang harus segera diselesaikan dengan cepat." Setelah mengatakannya, JongUp memukul ulu hati Wonwoo dengan keras hingga membuat Wonwoo mengerang dan kemudian pingsan di dekapan JongUp.

"Dengan ini aku akan mengakhirinya dan juga menghancurkan mereka dengan tangan ku sendiri." JongUp menatap sinis kearah Wonwoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Selamat Tinggal untuk keluarga Jeon tercinta"

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **20**

Soonyoung, Mingyu, Seokmin, Jun, dan Woozi berlari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk mencari Wonwoo. Setelah Jun dan Wonwoo berpisah di depan kelas, sampai sekarang Wonwoo belum menyusul mereka di kantin. Handphone Wonwoo juga tidak menjawab panggilan Soonyoung atau Mingyu. Akhirnya mereka mencari Wonwoo dengan panik karena khawatir, tidak biasanya Wonwoo mengabaikan dan tidak menjawab panggilan dari Soonyoung atau Mingyu.

"Hyung, coba kau bertanya pada beberapa siswa, siapa tahu mereka melihat Wonwoo hyung. Jika kita hanya mencarinya saja, tidak akan membuahkan hasil." Usul Mingyu yang panik. Karena beberapa kali pun Mingyu menghubungi Wonwoo tetap tidak dijawab.

"Kau benar."

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka melihat Seungkwan berjalan bersama Minghao kearah mereka.

"Seungkwan" panggil Jun

"Oh... Jun hyung. Ada apa? Kelihatannya kalian sedang panik" ucap Seungkwan ketika ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kau lihat Wonwoo" gusar Soonyoung

"Wonwoo hyung?" Seungkwan mengerutkan keningnya tanda berfikir.

"Tadi aku melihat dia dibawa oleh seorang Sunbae. Katanya dia pingsan di toilet kemudian dibawa ke UKS."

"MWO?" pekik mereka terkejut

"Pingsan?" Woozi mencoba untuk membenarkan ucapan Seungkwan

"Ne, katanya Sunbae itu melihat Wonwoo hyung pingsan kemudian membawa Wonwoo hyung ke UKS." Jelas Seungkwan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ku jika kau melihat Wonwoo dibawa oleh orang asing?" Soonyoung sedikit panik, bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo bisa pingsan? Dia baik – baik saja tadi. Batin Soonyoung

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian hyung, tapi Sunbae itu bilang jika nanti setelah dari UKS dia kan memberitahu kalian."

"Kau tahu bagaimana ciri – ciri Sunbae itu?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Lebih baik kita ke UKS sekarang melihat kondisi Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu sudah sangat ingin berlari ke arah UKS untuk melihat Wonwoo.

"Diam kau!" sentak Soonyoung

"Bagaimana ciri – cirinya?" Jun mengulang kembali pertanyaan dari Soonyoung

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara rinci karena hanya melihatnya sekilas, tapi aku pernah melihat jika dia siswa yang seangkatan dengan Soonyoung hyung, Wonwoo hyung, Jun hyung dan Woozi hyung" Seungkwan mencoba mengingat kembali wajah orang yang membawa Wonwoo.

Mendengar penuturan Seungkwan, Soonyoung sudah tahu siapa yang membawa Wonwoo.

"JongUp" gumam Soonyoung yang masih dapat didengar semua orang yang didekatnya.

"JongUp? Kau yakin?" Jun mulai bersuara.

"Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di kepala ku saat mendengar Seungkwan menjelaskannya" Soonyoung sudah ingin berlari kearah yang berlawanan denga arah UKS namun Mingyu menahannya.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana? Arah UKS di sana." Mingyu menunjuk arah UKS.

"Aku yakin Wonwoo tidak akan ada disana." Jawab Soonyoung yakin.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Seungkwan yang heran melihat keanehan dari lima orang yang ada dihadapanya.

Belum sempat Soonyoung menjawabnya, tiba – tiba Handphone Soonyoung berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk.

 ** _From : WONWOO_**

 ** _Cepat lah datang ke gedung belakang yang tidak terpakai jika kau ingin melihat saudara kembarmu._**

 ** _Datang lah sendiri!_**

 ** _Jika kau tidak datang sendiri maka aku jamin kau tidak bisa lagi melihat Saudara kembar mu tersayang._**

Melihat pesan Teks yang tertera membuat Soonyoung tersulut emosi. Sekarang dia yakin bahwa Wonwoo memang di bawa oleh JongUp. Dan dia memakai Handphone Wonwoo untuk mengirimkan pesan agar nomor telponnya tidak diketahui. Dasar licik. Soonyoung menggenggam handphonenya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokmin penasaran.

Belum selesai Soonyoung menjawabnya, pesan masuk ada lagi. Namun kali ini berupa sebuah Foto. Dan betapa terkejutnya Soonyoung melihat foto itu, foto itu menampilkan Wonwoo didudukkan disebuah kursi, di ikat, dan mulutnya dibungkam dengan sebuah kain. Di bawah foto tertulis sebuah teks

 ** _AKU TIDAK MAIN – MAIN. JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN MELIHATNYA MAKA KAU HARUS MENURUTI KEMAUANKU, JEON SOONYOUNG._**

"DASAR BRENGSEK!" umpat Soonyoung penuh amarah. Hal itu tentu saja membuat semua orang kaget.

"Ada apa Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Jun sambil mengambil handphone Soonyoung dari tangannya, ketika melihat nya Jun sangat terkejut.

"Jadi benar dia yang melakukannya." Jun mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai bukti yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

Karena penasaran Mingyu pun merebut handphone itu untuk mengetahui nya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Wonwoo seperti itu. Begitu pula dengan Seokmin, Woozi, Seungkwan dan Minghao yang melihat nya.

"Wonwoo hyung" pekik Mingyu panik.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" sambung Mingyu

"Yang pasti dia hanya ingin aku datang sendiri." Soonyoung sudah merebut kembali handphonenya dan bersiap untuk lari, namun Seokmin menahan tangan Soonyoung.

"Hyung jangan gegabah." Seokmin berusaha membuat Soonyoung tenang, namun seperti nya hal itu tidak berhasil.

"Dia hanya ingin aku datang sendiri. Jadi aku akan datang sendiri." Soonyoung menekan setiap kata – katanya.

"Tapi Hyung... kau tidak bisa melawan sendirian. Bagaimana jika disana bukan hanya dia sendirian tapi bersama dengan anak buahnya? Jika seperti itu kau tidak bisa melawannya sendiri hyung."

"Kau fikir aku peduli. Aku tidak akan pernah peduli. Aku akan melawan mereka, yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan Wonwoo." Soonyoung sudah mulai emosi melihat Seokmin mencegahnya

"TAPI AKU PEDULI PADAMU!" sentak Seokmin membuat Soonyoung dan semua orang terkejut.

"Aku sekarang adalah namjachingu mu, hyung. Jadi aku berhak melindungimu." Sambung Seokmin

"Aku juga berhak melindungi Wonwoo." Soonyoung mulai berargumen dengan Seokmin. Seokmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kau memang berhak melindungi Wonwoo hyung, karena kau saudaranya. Tapi Mingyu juga berhak akan hal itu karena dia adalah namjachingu Wonwoo hyung. Jun hyung dan Woozi hyung juga berhak melindungi Wonwoo hyung karena mereka adalah sahabat kalian. jadi kita semua punya hak melindungi Wonwoo hyung. Kau tidak sendiri hyung. Kau punya banyak orang yang akan melindungi Wonwoo hyung. Jadi kau harus tenang, jangan gegabah atau kau akan mencelakakan Wonwoo hyung."

Seokmin mencoba membuat Soonyoung tenang, namun kali ini sepertinya berhasil karena Seokmin dapat melihat Soonyoung mengedarkan tatapannya pada yang lain, dan emosi Soonyoung sedikit reda.

Soonyoung terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya keras, dia benar – benar frustasi dan gelisah. Dia saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo. Seokmin menggenggam tangan Soonyoung lembut.

"Hyung, kita harus berfikir dengan kepala dingin. Kita harus tenang. Jika kita gegabah maka Wonwoo hyung juga akan dalam kesulitan. Kita buat rencana, eoh? Kau harus tenang, karena Wonwoo hyung sedang menunggu mu menyelamatkan dia." Seokmin membelai lembut pipi chubby Soonyoung.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Wonwoo memandang orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tajam. Sedangkan orang yang sedang berdiri hanya memandangnya sinis, dia adalah JongUp.

"Kenapa kau memandang ku seperti itu, manis?" JongUp tersenyum sinis kearah Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mampu menatapnya saja, karena sekarang posisinya tidak bisa bergerak dan mulutnya di sumpal dengan kain agar tidak bisa berbicara.

"Oh... apa kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" JongUp bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat – buat. Wonwoo hanya mampu mengalihkan pandanganya dengan kesal. Dia benar – benar ingin menendang JongUp ke ujung dunia agar tidak berdiri dihadapannya.

Wonwoo dapat melihat disekelilingnya, bukan hanya dirinya dan JongUp tapi beberapa orang berbadan besar dan berpakaian serba hitam berdiri disudut – sudut ruangan untuk berjaga – jaga. Wonwoo sangat mengkhawatirkan Soonyoung, bagaimana jika Soonyoung benar – benar menyelamatkannya sendirian? Bagaimana Soonyoung mampu menghadapi semua orang yang ada disini? Bagaimana jika nanti dia terluka karena menyelamatkan dirinya? Pertanyaan – pertanyaan dan kekhawatiran itulah yang sedang menghantui pikiran Wonwoo.

Secara tiba – tiba JongUp mengambil kursi dan duduk dihadapan Wonwoo, hal itu tentu saja membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Lalu dengan kasar JongUp membuka sumpal kain yang ada dimulut Wonwoo.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu?" kalimat itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Apa kau benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang ingin ku lakukan jika melihat kondisimu terdesak seperti ini?" JongUp menatap sinis kearah Wonwoo.

"Kita tidak pernah bicara, aku tidak pernah benar – benar mengenalmu. Hanya mendengar jika kau adalah pembuat masalah disekolah. Apa untungnya kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Aku dan Soonyoung tidak pernah mengusik hidupmu." Wonwoo menekan setiap perkataannya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat JongUp tersulut emosi, dengan kerasnya JongUp mengayunkan tanganya ke arah Wonwoo.

 **PLAK!**

Terdengar sangat keras. Wonwoo merasakan kepalanya pening seketika, sakit dan perih di pipinya.

"Kau bilang apa? Tidak mengusik hidupku?" JongUp mengapit dagu Wonwoo dengan kuat, hingga Wonwoo kesakitan.

"KALIAN TELAH MENGUSIK HIDUPKU! KALIAN PENGHANCUR HIDUP KU" teriak JongUp dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Mengusik apa? Penghancur apa? Bahkan aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan mu. Lalu apa salahku hingga kau melakukan ini padaku?" Wonwoo tidak mau kalah beradu argumen dengan JongUp.

Melihat sikap melawan Wonwoo, JongUp kembali melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo terjatuh bersama kursi yang dia duduki. Kali ini Wonwoo merasakan sudut bibirnya berdarah dan kembali merasakaan Kepalanya pening, dari situ dia tahu betapa kuatnya tamparan JongUp padanya.

Dengan kasarnya JongUp menarik tubuh dan menarik rambutnya hingga Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan. Wonwoo benar – benar tidak bisa berkutik karena dirinya dalam keadaan terikat.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berbicara dengan ku, aku hanya menggunakanmu untuk menghancurkan keluargamu sendiri." JongUp tertawa dengan senang melihat wajah terkejut Wonwoo.

"Kau memang tidak mempunyai kesalahan terhadapaku, tapi kau sangat bermanfaat untuk menghancurkan semuanya, kau bagaikan bom waktu yang sewaktu – waktu bisa menghancurkan segalanya hanya dengan sekali serang. Bagaimana seru kan?" JongUp memasang wajah kemenangan

"Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo benar – benar bingung sekarang, apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh JongUp.

"Jadi kau benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" melihat wajah bingung Wonwoo membuat JongUp dengan senang hati menceritakan semuanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi setelah ini kau akan sangat bermanfaat untukku" JongUp tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dengan kasar JongUp menarik Wonwoo beserta dengan kursi yang dia duduki. JongUp duduk di hadapan Wonwoo dengan sangat santai.

"Awalnya aku sangat dendam pada Soonyoung. Ketika dia merebut ketua klub dance yang seharusnya adalah milikku. Setelah itu, semua yang ku inginkan selalu menjadi milik Soonyoung termasuk Yeoja yang ku cintai. Yeoja yang ku cintai hampir saja telanjang di depan umum. Dan kau tahu apa sebab nya kan!" JongUp memberikan jeda sambil menatap Wonwoo tajam

"Itu semua karena mu. Hanya karena dirimu, Yeoja yang ku cintai hampir telanjang di depan umum dan pada akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Karena dirimu hal itu terjadi."

Mendengar kata – kata JongUp membuat Wonwoo teringat akan kejadian di Aula sekolah, dimana ada tiga Yeoja yang hampir ditelanjangi di Aula sekolah karena merencanakan untuk melecehkannya bersama dengan tiga sunbae mereka.

"Sejak saat itu aku sangat membenci kalian berdua terutama Kau. Rasa benci dan dendam ku pada Soonyoung bertambah kuat dan yang membuat ku sangat membenci kalian adalah karena kalian berasal dari keluarga Jeon. Keluarga Jeon yang hampir membuat perusahaan Appa ku bangkrut. Kibum Sajangnim membuat semua investor membatalkan perjanjian denga perusahan Appa ku, hal itu membuat saham perusahaan jatuh dan mengalami kerugian" membicarakan itu membuat JongUp emosi, lalu menatap Wonwoo dengan nyalang dan penuh amarah

"Sampai aku tahu jika kelemahan terbesar Soonyoung adalah Kau. Sejak saat itu aku selalu merencakan hal – hal yang akan selalu mencelakaimu."

"Mencelakaiku?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Hm... Mencelakaimu. Apa kau tidak sadar jika semua kejadian yang menimpamu di sekolah itu adalah sengaja? Ya... semua yang terjadi padamu bukanlah kecelakaan tapi itu semua murni rencana yang sudah ku susun dengan sangat rapi. Hingga kau maupun Soonyoung tidak menyadarinya."

Mendengar pengakuan dari JongUp membuat Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Dia benar – benar terkejut.

 **"** Mulai dari pecahan kaca yang hampir menimpa mu, telapak tangan mu yang hampir dihancurkan oleh Tzuyu, Kau yang tertipa barang – barang digedung olah raga, kecelakaan di kantin hingga yang terakhir jatuh dari tangga. Semua itu adalah rencanaku. **"**

"Aku yang meminta Zuho untuk memecahkan kaca saat kau melintas diatas ruang musik. Aku juga yang meminta Jihyo untuk menghasut Tzuyu. Aku yang memanfaatkan keadaan keuangan Jinsub agar dia mau membuat kecelakaan di gedung olah raga, lalu petugas minuman palsu yang ku sewa untuk membuat kekacauan di kantin hingga memanfaatkan kepolosan Taeyang dan Minho untuk mendorongmu jatuh dari tangga **"**

JongUp tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Wonwoo saat melihat Wonwoo memasang wajah terkejutnya atas semua pengakuan JongUp.

"Tapi di kejadian Zuho, jika aku tidak membuang sampah ke belakang sekolah apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sepertinya kejadian itu hanya kebetulan. Jika aku tidak membuang sampah waktu itu kau tidak akan bisa menjalankan rencanamu kan." Wonwoo mencoba tetap tenang walaupun sebenarnya dia masih terkejut dengan semuanya, dadanya bergemuruh penuh ketakutan. Dia tidak menyangkan jika orang yang ada dihadapannya ini benar – benar merencanakan semuanya tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikitpun.

JongUp tertawa ketika mendengar penuturan Wonwoo.

"Kau pikir itu adalah kebetulan? Apa kau pikir aku tidak merencanakannya matang – matang? Kau ingat siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membuang sampah waktu itu?" JongUp mencoba membuat Wonwoo mengingat kejadian itu.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya lalu tiba – tiba dia terkejut ketika sadar akan satu hal, jika waktu itu dia tahu siapa yang memintanya untuk membuang sampah. Dia ingat bahwa ada sebuah suara dari bangku belakang yang memintanya untuk membuang sampah ke belakang sekolah dan itu adalah Changkyun.

"Kalau kau tidak ingat maka aku akan mengingatkanmu. Yang meminta mu untuk membuang sampah waktu itu adalah Changkyun. Lim Changkyun. Aku yang meminta dia untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak tahu jika aku memanfaatkannya dan dengan polosnya dia meminta mu untuk membuang sampah. Padahal jika Changkyun ingat, hari itu bukan giliranmu untuk membuang sampah." JongUp tersenyum sinis

"Jika Changkyun mengetahui bahwa gara – gara dia, kau hampir celaka. Apa yang akan dilakukan Changkyun ya? Pasti dia akan sangat sedih mendengarnya. Apalagi Changkyun salah satu teman baik mu di kelas kan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah bersalah Changkyun, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan jika dilihat, pastinya akan sangat dramatis sekali" JongUp memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat – buat. Lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Wonwoo memasang wajah kesalnya, dia berusaha untuk membuka ikatan tangan dan juga kaki nya namun sia – sia.

"Jika kau melakukan itu maka aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari Shownu hyung dan Kihyun hyung. Mereka selalu berusaha menjaga dan membahagiakan Changkyun. Jika sedikit saja kau melukainya maka ku pastikan kau tidak lepas dari mereka berdua." Wonwoo masih terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan nya.

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku?" JongUp memasang wajah ketakutan yang buat – buat.

"Aku tidak sedang mengancam mu, JongUp-shi. Aku juga tidak main – main. Apa kau lupa jika dua orang itu juga sangat berpengaruh di Pledis Art School? Dan apa kau juga lupa jika orang tua mereka salah satu pemegang saham di perusahan Appamu" Wonwoo tersenyum sinis membalas JongUp

"Jika mereka tahu kau memanfaatkan Changkyun dan menyakitinya, kau bisa membayangkan kan apa yang akan terjadi padamu dan perusahaanmu."

Mendengar penuturan Wonwoo membuat JongUp emosi dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo kembali terjatuh bersama dengan kursinya.

"Jangan coba – coba mengancamku, Jeon Wonwoo!" JongUp menarik rambut hitam Wonwoo dengan kasar hingga Wonwoo kesakitan.

"Tapi... sebelum semua itu terjadi kau akan ku buat menderita." JongUp tertawa terbahak saat melihat wajah kesakitan Wonwoo.

"Tuan JongUp, dia sudah datang." Tiba – tiba salah satu anak buah dari JongUp membisikkan sesuatu.

Mendengar itu JongUp tersenyum sinis sambil memandang Wonwoo.

"Apa dia datang sendiri?"

"Ne, Tuan. Dia datang sendiri."

Senyuman JongUp semakin lebar mendengar hal itu. Dengan kasar JongUp melepaskan tarikannya pada rambut Wonwoo. Dan membuat Wonwoo kembali di posisinya semula.

Tidak lama setelah itu JongUp dan Wonwoo mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di ruangan.

"Soonyoung-ah" gumam Wonwoo lirih

"Kau benar – benar datang sendiri sesuai dengan permintaanku ya... Jeon Soonyoung" ucap JongUp saat melihat Soonyoung berjalan kearahnya dengan angkuh. Soonyoung hanya menatap JongUp dengan pandangan datar. Lalu Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo yang terduduk dengan keadaan terikat dibelakang JongUp. Soonyoung sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Wonwoo yang terluka

"Kau melukainya? Berani sekali kau melukai Wonwoo." Soonyoung cukup geram akan hal itu.

"Ah... Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya sedikit kesal dengannya, akhirnya ku lampiaskan saja." JongUp memasang wajah bersalah yang dibuat – buat. Hal itu sangat menyebalkan dimata Soonyoung.

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya, kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Soonyoung mulai terpancing emosi melihat JongUp.

"Kapan aku berkata seperti itu? Aku hanya mengatakan _jika kau masih ingin melihatnya maka kau harus menuruti kemauanku_. Aku hanya mengatakan itu, aku tidak mengatakan untuk tidak menyakitinya kan." JongUp berjalan mendekati Soonyoung lalu tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Ya... hitung – hitung sebagai balasan karena kau beberapa bulan terakhir ini menyelidiki ku. Aku begitu kesal karena kau sangat ingin tahu tentang ku" JongUp berjalan memutari Soonyoung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Soonyoung mencoba tenang. Dengan congkaknya JongUp tertawa

"Apa kau fikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu selama ini kau meminta bantuan Minho dan Taeyang untuk menyelidiku dan juga kejadian – kejadian yang menimpa saudara kembarmu itu disekolah, apa aku salah Jeon Soonyoung?" JongUp berdiri dihadapan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap curiga kearah JongUp, dan tengah berfikir apakah Minho dan Taeyang sudah mengkhianatinya?

"Oh... jangan Khawatir! Minho dan Taeyang tidak sedang mengkhianatimu" ucap JongUp seolah – olah membaca apa yang tengah Soonyoung fikirkan.

"Aku mengetahuinya sendiri. Apa kau fikir aku tidak mempunyai orang – orang handal yang selalu mengawasi gerak – gerikmu? Aku tahu apa yang selalu kau lakukan Jeon Soonyoung." sambung JongUp.

"Apa sebenarnya mau mu? Kau ingin balas dendam?" Soonyoung menggunakan nada yang sakratis

"Kau sangat pengecut. Tidak berani melawanku sendiri, tapi menggunakan Wonwoo untuk menghancurkan semuanya. Kau licik." Sambung Soonyoung sinis.

JongUp berdecik kesal "Aku hanya memanfaatkan saja. Apa kau tidak tahu jika Wonwoo-mu itu seperti Bom waktu, yang sewaktu – waktu bisa menghancurkan segalanya."

Setelah mengatakan itu JongUp melayangkan pukulan ke arah Soonyoung hingga Soonyoung tersungkur jatuh.

"Soonyoung-ah" pekik Wonwoo panik, dia berusaha melepaskan ikatannya namun tetap saja tidak berhasil. Sedangkan Soonyoung berusaha untuk berdiri kembali.

"Aku tidak akan mengulur – ulur waktu. Dihadapan Saudara mu ini, aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga. Aku akan menyelesaikannya hari ini. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana hancurnya keluarga Jeon jika salah satu penerusnya sudah mati" JongUp mengisyaratkan kepala anak buahnya untuk maju dan mengepung Soonyoung.

Melihat situasi itu membuat Wonwoo tidak tenang, Wonwoo berusaha membuka ikatan talinya.

"Mingyu... Seokmin... Jun... Woozi... Kalian dimana? Kenapa kalian membiarkan Soonyoung datang sendiri?" batin Wonwoo panik saat Soonyoung sudah bersiap – siap untuk melawan beberapa anak buah JongUp yang berjumlah tujuh orang.

Soonyoung memasang kuda – kuda untuk melawan orang – orang yang tengah mengepungnya.

" _Berusahalah untuk mengulur waktu, hyung. Kami akan mengikutimu dari belakang, tapi sedikit jauh, agar mereka tidak curiga jika kami juga tahu bahwa Wonwoo hyung diculik."_

Soonyoung teringat apa yang dikatakan Seokmin sebelum dia pergi untuk menyelamatkan Wonwoo.

" _Kami akan melihat situasi dari kejauhan. Jika kami sudah mengetahui keadaan sekitar maka kami akan segera datang." Ucap Jun menyakinkan Soonyoung_

" _Kita akan berpencar untuk melihat sekeliling gedung. Apakah gedung itu dijaga atau tidak. Jika dijaga maka tugas kami adalah membereskan penjagaan dulu baru bisa masuk ke gedung" Mingyu menambahkan untuk menyusun strategi._

" _Sebisa mungkin ulur waktu nya agar kami juga bisa membereskan yang diluar. Karena aku yakin JongUp tidak mungkin membiakan keadaan diluar tanpa penjagaan" Woozi memegang tongkat bisbol untuk senjata._

" _Aku dan Seungkwan akan melapor pada polisi." Minghao ikut andil dalam rencana menyelamatkan Wonwoo._

" _Kau punya rencana sendiri hyung?" tanya Seokmin pada Soonyoung, karena dari tadi dia hanya diam memperhatikan rencana yang mereka buat._

" _Tentu. Aku sudah menyiapkan ini dari awal untuk menjebak JongUp tapi ternyata dia terlebih dahulu yang bergerak maka rencanaku akan sangat berguna." Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan yakin._

" _Kau harus hati – hati, hyung. Kami akan segera menolongmu dan Wonwoo hyung" ucap Seokmin sebelum Soonyoung pergi._

"Semoga kalian tidak terlambat datang sebelum aku benar – benar mati disini" batin Soonyoung sambil menunggu penyerangan.

Tidak lama kemudian satu persatu anak buah JongUp mulai menyerang Soonyoung, Soonyoung dengan sigap dan gesit melawan dan melumpuhkan satu persatu anak buah JongUp.

Melihat situasi terburuk membuat JongUp sedikit panik kemudian berjalan kearah Wonwoo, berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo.

JongUp dapat melihat jika sekarang anak buahnya tersisa tiga orang untuk melawan Soonyoung.

"Jeon Soonyoung" panggil JongUp, hal itu tentu saja membuat Soonyoung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah JongUp. Betapa terkejutnya Soonyoung melihat JongUp berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo dan tengah mengarahkan pisau di leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlihat waspada pada benda yang tengah menempel pada lehernya ini, dia harus hati – hati atau pisau itu akan menggores lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jauhkan benda itu dari Wonwoo" geram Soonyoung. JongUp hanya tersenyum sinis menatap Soonyoung yang panik.

"Lihatlah! Kau begitu panik kan, ini lah yang ku bilang bahwa dia adalah Bom waktu yang akan menghancurkan segalanya."

"Kau benar – benar licik." Soonyoung mengepalkan tanganya kuat, dia sudah sangat ini menghajar JongUp sekarang.

"Jika kau masih ingin melihatnya, maka jangan melawan."

Wonwoo terkejut dengan ucapan JongUp. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Soonyoung tidak melawan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia! kau harus melawan, Soonyoung-ah. Tidak ada jaminan jika kau tidak melawan aku tidak akan terluka. Jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan JongUp" Wonwoo berusaha memberi peringatan pada Soonyoung, agar Soonyoung tidak percaya pada ucapan JongUp.

"Diam kau, Jeon Wonwoo!" geram JongUp semakin menekan pisau itu dileher Wonwoo.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Jadi kau harus melawan. Dia tidak bisa dipercaya, Soonyoung-ah." Wonwoo kembali mengucapkan kata – kata perlawanan.

"AKH!" Pekik Wonwoo nyaring, JongUp mengoreskan sebuah luka di lengan kiri Wonwoo. Tidak dalam tapi tetap saja menyakitkan.

"WONWOO!" Seru Soonyoung

"Jangan sakiti dia!" sambung Soonyoung panik, dia khawatir melihat wajah Wonwoo yang kesakitan.

"Jika kau tidak ingin melihat dia terluka maka jangan melawan. Atau kau mau melihat darah segar keluar dari dalam tubuhnya." Ucap JongUp sambil mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dengan ujung pisau yang sudah ada darahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah main – main. Jika sudah seperti ini apa kau bisa bilang baik – baik saja, Jeon Wonwoo-shi?" bisik JongUp sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Wonwoo yang tengah kesakitan.

"Psikopat!" umpat Wonwoo sambil memandang tajam JongUp, JongUp yang tidak terima diumpat seperti itu melayangkan pukulan yang sangat kuat hingga sudut bibir Wonwoo yang sebelah lagi terluka.

"KU BILANG JANGAN SAKITI DIA!" teriak Soonyoung tidak terima, Soonyoung sudah ingin mendekat namun langkahnya terhenti oleh ketiga orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ups... Maaf! Tangan ku Refleks!" JongUp menggangkat kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Soonyoung panik, cemas, dan khawatir. Dia melirik pintu keluar, tapi tidak ada tanda – tanda Seokmin, Mingyu, Jun dan Woozi muncul. Apakah mereka juga kewalahan menghadapi anak buah JongUp. Itulah yang dipikirkan Soonyoung.

BUK! Tiba – tiba satu pukulan mendarat pada wajah Soonyoung hingga membuat Soonyoung tersungkur.

"Andwe!" Wonwoo melihat bagaimana Soonyoung tersungkur dihadapannya.

Ketiga anak buah JongUp bergantian menghajar Soonyoung, tubuhnya dibuat bulan – bulanan oleh ketiga orang tersebut, Soonyoung benar – benar tidak melawan. Wonwoo menyaksikan bagaimana Soonyoung dihajar habis – habisan dan menjadi pelampiasan.

"Andwe! Andwe! Soonyoung-ah... kau harus melawan. Soonyoung-ah" teriak Wonwoo sambil menangis. Sedangkan JongUp tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Mingyu, Seokmin, Jun, Woozi... ku mohon tolong aku! Ku Mohon selamatkan Soonyoung." batin Wonwoo sambil terus berharap ke empat orang itu datang dan menyelamatkan mereka.

Wonwoo benar – benar merasakan hati nya sakit melihat tubuh Soonyoung penuh dengan luka. Dia masih berusaha melepaskan ikatannya, walaupun sudah sedikit longgar namun ikatan itu belum juga terlepas.

"Soonyoung-ah..." gumam Wonwoo sambil menangis.

Soonyoung sudah tidak sanggup berdiri namun dia masih sadar, dia dapat melihat Wonwoo menangis sambil terus berusaha membuka ikatan pada tubuhnya.

"Soonyoung-ah"

Suara Wonwoo masih bisa didengar oleh Soonyoung namun dia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri, tubuhnya sudah sangat sakit. Soonyoung berusaha meringsut kearah Wonwoo namun punggungnya secara tiba – tiba diinjak oleh salah satu anak buat JongUp. Soonyoung hanya mampu mengerang, dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berteriak.

"Bagaimana Wonwoo-shi? Aku benar kan?" ucap JongUp sambil menggenggam pundak Wonwoo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Wonwoo.

"Lihatlah! Kau benar – benar Bom waktu. Yang bisa menghancurkan semua. Hanya demi dirimu Soonyoung rela tidak melawan dan membiarkan dirinya babak belur. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah." JongUp memeluk leher Wonwoo.

"Jika kedua orang tua kalian tahu, aku yakin mereka pasti akan sangat terkejut melihatnya. Aku benar – benar tidak sabar untuk melihatnya, bagaimana hancurnya keluarga Jeon. Dan yang menghancurkan nya adalah Kau. Kau lah yang menghancurkannya" sambung JongUp. Wonwoo sudah menangis mendengarnya, kata – kata itu sangat menyakitkan baginya apalagi dia melihat dihadapannya Soonyoung sedang tidak berdaya.

"Jika bukan karena kau, Soonyoung tidak mungkin terluka. Jika bukan karena menyelamatkan mu Soonyoung tidak akan datang kemari. Karena kau, Soonyoung tidak berdaya. Karena kau kedua orang tua kalian akan sedih dengan semua ini, karena kau semua keluarga mu menderita. Kau lah penderitaan terbesar mereka, Jeon Wonwoo-shi." JongUp mengulang kembali kata – kata yang menyakitkan bagi Wonwoo.

"Jangan... mengatakan apapun... untuk menyakitinya... dasar... brengsek!" umpat Soonyoung pelan, namun hal itu tentu saja masih bisa didengar oleh JongUp dan Wonwoo.

"Dengan keadaan seperti itu pun kau masih bisa mengumpati ku, luar biasa!" JongUp bertepuk tangan.

Tiga anak buahnya sudah ingin menarik Soonyoung untuk berdiri, namun JongUp menjegahnya.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya. Aku ingin mengakhiri ini dengan tangan ku sendiri." Mendengar perintah seperti itu membuat ketiga anak buahnya mundur agar JongUp dapat melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

JongUp tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Wonwoo.

"Lihatlah, demi dirimu... dia bahkan masih bisa bertahan hanya untuk mengumpatiku. Aku akan menunjukkan akhir dari semua ini dihadapanmu." JongUp menyeret kursi yang tadi ada dihadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dapat melihat bahaya yang akan menghampiri Soonyoung, dengan sekuat tenaga Wonwoo melepaskan ikatan yang ada di kakinya dan hasilnya ikatan di bagian kakinya terlepas namun tidak dengan ikatan di tangannya. Wonwoo sibuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya, hingga dia tidak melihat bahwa JongUp sudah berada dihadapan Soonyoung.

"Apakah aku akan mati ditangan orang ini?" batin Soonyoung sambil menatap JongUp, lalu menatap pintu masuk. berharap Seokmin, Mingyu, Jun, dan Woozi segera datang. Sayup – sayup Soonyoung dapat mendengar suara langkah.

"Semoga kalian tidak terlambat!" Soonyoung memejamkan matanya saat melihat JongUp sudah bersiap mengayunkan kursinya.

Saat Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, saat itu pula dia dapat melihat JongUp mengayunkan kursi sekuat tenaga kearah Soonyoung yang sudah tidak berdaya. Dengan gerakan cepat Wonwoo berlari kearah Soonyoung dan...

 **BRAAAKKK!**

Kursi itu menghantam dengan keras punggung Wonwoo. Wonwoo tepat waktu berlari kearah Soonyoung untuk melindunginya.

Merasa tidak merasakan sakit ditubuhnya, membuat Soonyoung membuka matanya dan melihat Wonwoo tergeletak di sampingnya dengan wajah yang kesakitan. Kursi yang dihantamkan juga sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, hancur berantakan.

"Won... Woo" panggil Soonyoung lemah.

"Waaaah... waahhh... drama keluarga yang mengharukan." Ejek JongUp

Soonyoung sudah tidak mengindahkan ejekan JongUp yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah kondisi Wonwoo yang tengah kesakitan di sampingnya.

"Wonwoo... Wonwoo-ah... kau bisa mendengarkanku?" bisik Soonyoung sambil meringsut memeluk kepala Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo hanya merintih kesakitan. Soonyoung dapat merasakan kening Wonwoo berdarah.

Tiba – tiba terdengar langkah memasuki gedung dengan terburu – buru.

"ANGKAT TANGAN! PENYERAHLAH! KAMI SUDAH MENGEPUNG TEMPAT INI!" teriak seseorang sambil mengarahkan pistol.

Mingyu, Seokmin, Jun dan Woozi datang bersama beberapa polisi yang mengawal mereka. Mereka berempat terlihat babak belur dan kelelahan.

"Sial! Kalian memanggil polisi rupanya." Umpat JongUp saat tahu dirinya sudah terlalu asyik menyiksa Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sampai tidak sadar bahaya yang menghampirinya.

"Cepat kalian kabur dari sini!" bisik JongUp kepada ketiga anak buahnya sedangkan dirinya sudah bersiap untuk kabur meninggalkan beberapa anak buahnya yang terkapar karena melawan Soonyoung tadi.

"JANGAN KABUR! ATAU KALIAN AKAN DITEMBAK!" salah satu polisi memberi peringatan.

Namun peringatakan itu tidak diindah kan oleh JongUp. JongUp berhasil kabur namun salah satu polisi mengetahuinya.

DOR!

Satu tembakan peringatakan dilepaskan untuk menghentikan JongUp, tembakan itu mengenai kaki JongUp namun hal itu tidak membuat JongUp berhenti. Dia berhasil bersembunyi dan kabur. Sedangkan ketiga anak buahnya sudah dikepung di luar gedung.

Mingyu, Seokmin, Jun dan Woozi menghampiri Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sudah tidak berdaya di tengah – tengah ruangan.

"Wonwoo hyung"

"Soonyoung hyung"

Mingyu dan Seokmin terlihat panik, karena melihat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tengah berada diambang kesadaran. Soonyoung yang tengah memeluk Wonwoo sedangkan Wonwoo tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Wonwoo... Wonwoo... Wonwoo..." rancau Soonyoung, beberapa detik kemudian Wonwoo merasakan kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya mengabur lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Wonwoo hyung" pekik Mingyu khawatir.

Seokmin dan Mingyu melepaskan pelukan Soonyoung, lalu Mingyu mengangkat tubuh lemah Wonwoo dan membawanya keluar.

"Wonwoo... Wonwoo..." rancau Soonyoung sambil menangis

"Iya, Hyung... kita akan membawa kalian berdua kerumah sakit." Seokmin berbisik pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung berasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan dibawa keluar.

Soonyoung masih dapat melihat punggung Mingyu yang berlari sambil membawa Wonwoo, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Seokmin yang tengah menggendongnya. Dia dapat melihat wajah Seokmin terluka dan melihat kekhawatiran tersirat di wajah orang yang dia cintai ini.

"Mianhae...Seokmin-ah" bisik Soonyoung sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Bagimana keadaan mereka berdua, Appa?" tanya Mingyu saat Zhoumi keluar dari ruang UGD. Seokmin, Jun, dan Woozi berdiri disamping Mingyu dengan cemas.

"Mereka baik – baik saja, walaupun tadi sempat kritis." Jelas Zhoumi

Mereka berempat bernafas lega saat mendengarkannya

"Tapi Wonwoo harus mendapat donor darah."

"Apa Wonwoo hyung kehilangan banyak darah?" Mingyu kembali cemas. Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya

"Sebenarnya keadaan Wonwoo tidak separah Soonyoung, dia tergores dilengan kiri dan keningnya. tapi darah yang merembes keluar tidak dikatakan sedikit juga tidak dibisa dikatakan banyak, namun Wonwoo tetap harus mendapatkan donor darah. Rumah sakit ini kehabisan stok golongan darah yang sama dengan Wonwoo, yang digunakan sekarang adalah stok terakhir. Jadi kita harus cepat mendapatkan donor darah." Zhoumi menjelaskan dengan tenang agar ke empat orang yang ada di hadapannya tidak terlalu panik.

"Tadi aku sudah menghubungi Donghae Eomma dan Kibum Appa, mereka akan segera kesini." Jun berusaha tidak panik.

"Tidak bisa Jun, Donghae Eomma baru saja memberitahu ku jika mereka terjebak macet. Jadi mereka tidak bisa segera kesini."Penjelasan Woozi membuat ke empat orang tersebut terkejut. Woozi menunjukkan pesan yang Donghae kirimkan.

"MWO?"

"Apa golongan darah Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu bertanya pada Zhoumi dengan buru – buru.

"O, sedangkan yang berdarah O hanya Kibum. Kita harus menunggu Kibum datang."

"Apa masih cukup waktu menunggu kedatangan Kibum Appa?" Woozi sedikit khawatir akan hal itu.

"Sepertinya tidak. Karena kantung darah Wonwoo sudah mulai habis dan kita harus segera mendapatkan donor darah."

Mingyu sudah terduduk lemas, dia ingin menyumbangkan darahnya tapi golongan darahnya tidak cocok dengan Wonwoo.

"Tidak perlu menunggu Kibum, Zhoumi-ah" tiba – tiba sebuah suara membuat mereka berlima mengalihkan perhatiannya. Semua orang terkejut ketika tahu orang yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Eomma"

"Heechul hyung"

Pekik Mingyu dan Zhoumi bersamaan, Heechul menghampiri mereka berlima sambil tersenyum.

"Dari mana Eomma tahu aku disini?"

"Eomma memasang GPS di handphone mu, karena kau tidak mengangkat telpon dari Eomma walaupun Eomma menghubungi mu berulang kali. Eomma khawatir"

"Maaf Eomma. Aku khawatir dengan Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu menunduk menyesal karena membuat Eommanya khawatir. Heechul tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Mingyu yang tertunduk.

"Aku akan menyumbangkan darah ku untuk Wonwoo, Zhoumi-ah" Heechul menghampiri Zhoumi.

Mendengar itu membuat Zhoumi sedikit bimbang, apakah dia harus menerima donor darah dari Heechul atau tidak.

"Aku tahu kau sedang bimbang, tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk berfikir seperti itu. Yang harus dipikirkan sekarang adalah keselamatan Wonwoo. Wonwoo lebih penting sekarang. Apa aku tidak boleh menyelamatkan keponakanku?" Heechul memandang Zhoumi yang sekarang tengah memandangnya bimbang.

"Aku yang sekarang bukan lah Kim Heechul yang dulu. Aku bukan lagi orang yang kau temui tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, yang pernah ingin melenyapkan bayi yang ada di kandungan Donghae. Aku sudah berubah, Zhoumi-ah. Jadi percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka lagi." Heechul berusaha menyakinkan Zhoumi.

Dengan pertimbangan yang lama, akhirnya Zhoumi menyetujui donor darah dari Heechul. Karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah Wonwoo.

"Baiklah!" Zhoumi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dia benar – benar harus berfikir sebagai dokter bukan sebagai teman lama seorang Kim Heechul.

Zhoumi mengarahkan Heechul untuk pemeriksaan sebelum darahnya benar – benar diambil dan didonorkan pada Wonwoo.

**30 MENIT KEMUDIAN***

Heechul duduk bersama Mingyu, Seokmin, Jun, dan Woozi di ruang tunggu ICU, mereka belum boleh masuk untuk menengok keadaan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Karena kedua orang tua mereka belum datang.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara derap kaki memenuhi ruang tunggu ICU, mereka melihat Kibum dan Donghae berlari secara terburu – buru. Sesampainya di depan ruang ICU mereka berdua terkejut melihat keberadaan Heechul, seketika langkah Kibum dan Donghae seperti terhenti. Heechul tersenyum melihat itu, dia tahu hal ini tidaklah mudah namun dia juga tidak ingin menghindar terus menerus.

"Keadaan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sudah baik – baik saja, kalian tidak usah cemas." Suara Heechul mampu membuyarkan keterkejutan Kibum dan Donghae.

"Heechul hyung..." panggil Donghae tercekat, dia sudah sangat merindukan Heechul tapi dia juga takut Kibum marah jika dia menghampiri Heechul begitu saja.

Kibum sebenarnya masih sedikit membenci Heechul namun ketika melihat Mingyu berada disamping Heechul membuatnya teringat akan janjinya yang berusaha untuk memberi kesempatan pada Heechul dan membuka pintu maaf bagi Heechul. Kibum terlihat mengatur nafasnya perlahan.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kibum tiba – tiba, yang membuahkan keterkejutan bagi semua orang terutama Donghae dan Heechul.

"Jun tadi memberi tahu jika kau mendonorkan darah untuk Wonwoo sebelum kami datang, jadi aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak karena telah menyelamatkan anak kami." Kibum berbicara tenang mencoba untuk menata perasaannya ketika melihat Heechul. Jujur saja Kibum masih sedikit trauma melihat Heechul, trauma akan Heechul yang akan menyakiti orang – orang yang dia cintai.

"Sama – sama." Heechul tersenyum tulus pada Kibum.

Kibum menoleh kearah Donghae, dia dapat melihat jika Donghae sangat merindukan hyung angkatnya itu. Kibum menepuk bahu Donghae pelan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, tidak ingin memeluknya? Bukan kah kau sangat merindukan hyung mu" bisik Kibum yang membuat Donghae menoleh kearahnya penuh haru, melihat hal itu Kibum tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Donghae perlahan berjalan ke arah Heechul, lalu tersenyum ketika hyung nya itu membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Entah kenapa seiring bertambah usia mu, kau semakin manis Donghae-ah"

"Heechul hyung, Bogoshipo." Donghae memeluk

"Nado Bogoshipo" balas Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Kebahagian itu tidak berlangsung lama, hingga tiba – tiba beberapa perawat masuk dengan terburu – buru dan melihat Zhoumi juga tengah berlari dengan panik.

"Zhoumi hyung, ada apa?" tanya Kibum cemas, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang sangat cemas ketika melihat Zhoumi panik.

"Soonyoung kritis. Ginjalnya sepertinya sedang kambuh. Dan kami harus melakukan tindakan cuci darah sebelum terlambat." Zhoumi hendak masuk ruang ICU namun Seokmin menahannya.

"Zhoumi Appa... lakukan operasinya." Seokmin sudah mulai panik

Namun sebelum Zhoumi menjawab seorang perawat muncul dari balik pintu ruang ICU.

"Dokter... detak jantung pasien semakin lemah." Seru perawat dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Kita akan bicarakan nanti, yang terpenting adalah aku harus melakukan cuci darah pada Soonyoung."

Zhoumi akhirnya masuk ke ruang ICU. Semua orang yang berada di ruang tunggu sangat cemas dan berharap Soonyoung baik – baik saja.

*** 1 jam kemudian ***

Zhoumi keluar dari ICU dengan wajah yang lega kemudian melepas maskernya

"Bagaimana keadaan Soonyoung?" tanya Donghae panik.

"Dia sudah baik – baik saja. Kalian tenang aja. Sekarang keadaan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sudah membaik. Kita harus membiarkan mereka berdua istirahat."

"Zhoumi Appa, kenapa tidak melakukan operasi saja. Aku siap mendonorkan ginjal ku pada Soonyoung hyung" ucap Seokmin. Hal itu membuat Jun, Mingyu, Woozi dan Heechul terkejut sedangkan Kibum dan Donghae menatap sedih kearah Seokmin.

"Itu tidak bisa dilakukan secara sembarang, Seokmin-ah. Harus ada prosedurnya." Zhoumi dengan tenang menjelaskan

"Prosedur persetujuan? Aku sudah mendapatkan dari Appa dan Eomma juga Kibum Appa dan Donghae Eomma, hanya tinggal persetujuan Soonyoung hyung. Tapi melihat kondisi Soonyoung hyung, sepertinya tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melakukan itu Appa. Aku juga sudah melakukan Tes kesehatan. "

Mendengar nada bicara Seokmin yang sedikit emosi membuat Zhoumi memandanganya penuh kesedihan.

"Kalian semua ikutlah keruangan ku." Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Zhoumi ucapakan saat ini. Akhirnya semua orang mengikuti Zhoumi keruangannya.

Sesampainya diruangannya, Zhoumi langsung mengambil dokumen yang ada dilaci meja kerjanya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Donghae dan Kibum, Seokmin-ah. Hal ini lah yang membuat ku tidak bisa melakukan tindakan operasi tadi." Ucap Zhoumi sambil menyerahkan dokumen ber map warna merah pada Seokmin.

"Apa ini Appa?" Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, namun tetap menerima dokumen itu.

"Hasil tes kesehatanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dari tes dan laporan itu menjelaskan bahwa..." ucap Zhoumi menggantung saat Seokmin membuka dokumennya.

"Ginjalmu tidak cocok dengan Soonyoung" sambung Zhoumi lirih.

Seokmin sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Zhoumi dengan segera dia membaca dengan seksama, dan benar adanya jika hasilnya ginjalnya tidak cocok dengan Soonyoung.

"Alasan itulah yang membuat ku tidak bisa melakukan tindakan pendonoran ginjal mu pada Soonyoung."

"Andwe! Ini tidak benar Appa, pasti ada yang salah! Tidak mungkin ginjalku tidak cocok dengan Soonyoung hyung. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Soonyoung hyung." Rancau Seokmin sedih.

Donghae menghampiri Seokmin lalu memeluknya. Memberi ketenangan bagi Seokmin yang terpukul

"Tenanglah! Semua akan baik – baik saja. Pasti Tuhan punya rencana sendiri untuk Soonyoung. kita berdoa saja untuk kesembuhannya." Donghae mengelus punggung yang bergetar itu dengan lembut.

"Soonyoung hyung... Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa mengurangi rasa sakit mu." Batin Seokmin.

"Sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah kesembuhan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Kita harus mendampingi mereka berdua dan berada disamping mereka." Kibum mencoba untuk menghibur Seokmin.

"Sekarang yang dibutuhkan Soonyoung adalah dukungan dari kita semua terutama dukungan Wonwoo. Kita harus membuat mereka bahagia." Jun pun ikut menghibur Seokmin, karena dia tahu hal ini tidak lah mudah dihadapi sendiri.

Seokmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, dia harus kuat untuk orang yang dia cintai. Dia harus tegar untuk orang yang dia cintai. Dia harus sabar untuk orang yang dia cintai.

"Aku akan membahagiakan mu, Soonyoung hyung. Dengan cara ku sendiri." Batin Seokmin tersenyum, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala Seokmin lembut.

Tanpa mereka semua ketahui ada seseorang yang mengetahui pembicaraan mereka di luar ruangan Zhoumi, dan orang itu adalah JongUp.

JongUp sengaja mengobati kakinya yang ditembak di tempat rumah sakit dimana Soonyoung dan Wonwoo dirawat. Setelah lolos dari polisi, dia bersembunyi dan mengikuti mobil Mingyu yang membawa Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Jadi Soonyoung tengah sakit keras, jadi dia akan mati." Bisik JongUp sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kematiannya dipercepat saja." Sambung JongUp sambil meninggalkan tempat dengan jalan yang timpang.

"Sebelum mempercepat kematian Soonyoung, aku akan membuat keluarga itu menderita dengan memanfaatkan Wonwoo. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Wonwoo maka keluarga itu akan menderita."

"Yang pasti aku akan membalaskan tembakan satu peluru dengan bom waktu yang sewaktu waktu akan meledak, lihat saja nanti!" Batin JongUp sambil menatap ruang ICU dengan tajam, penuh dendam, amarah dan kebencian.

 *****TBC*****

 **APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKAN JONGUP UNTUK SI KEMBAR JEON?**

 **AKANKAH RENCANA JONGUP BERHASIL?**

 **Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya...**

Bagaimana chapter 20 ini?

Aku Update pagi lagi karena ada waktu luang untuk update. Jadi ditunggu Reviewnya ya... **GOMAPTA**.

Seru ndak?

Author kembali lagiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

 **Z roFour** : Gomawo sudah mau mereview. dan Gomawo sudah mau menunggu satu bulan untuk kelanjutan chapter ini. ditunggu ya reviewnya untuk chapter ini karena reviewnya sangat membantu ku untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Setiap membaca review nya aku selalu bersemangat untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Gomapta. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...

 **ECCEDENVY** : Gomapta sudah mau mereview. ditunggu reviewnya ya, karena setiap review yang masuk membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Gomapta

 **Tyna89Meanie** : Hayoooo coba tebak siapa yang disukai sama Zelo. Hehehehehhe... terimakasih sudah di review, reviewnya membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Shyoon17** : Sabar... sabar... sabar... tahan nafas lalu keluarkan perlahan. Kalau sama JongUp harus banyak bersabar ya...okey! tebak dong? Siapa yang disukai sama Zelo. Hehehhehehe. terimakasih sudah di review, reviewnya membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : OMMO! Panggilan darurat. Harus manggil siapa nih? ? . Gomawo sudah di review, reviewnya membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Nakamichan** : Kenapa ndak pernah review. Padahal itu lhooo yang membuat ku semangat untuk update. Why? Padahal kalau banyak yang review aku ingin update cepat lhooo. Tapi karena berhubung yang mereview Cuma sedikit makanya aku kasih jarak agak lama. Hehehehhehe. Itu sih alasannya kenapa aku update 1 bulan sekali. Tapi di luar itu terimakasih ya sudah mau baca walaupun ndak review. Tapi untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya tolong tinggalkan jejaknya ya... karena itu lah yang membuat ku semangat untuk menulis. Gomawo sudah di review, reviewnya membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Guest 1** : Aku akan dapat hidayah kalau para silent reader juga dapat hidayah buat review. Karena hal itulah yang membuat ku semangat lhoooo... hehehhehe. Aku kasih jarak agak lama itu biar reviewnya agak banyakan gitu lhoooo... biar seneng hati ku karena banyak yang suka cerita ku. Gomawo sudah di review, reviewnya membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Salsha6104** : Gomawo sudah menunggu. Terimakasih masih setia membaca dan meninggalkan reviewnya untuk FF ini. Hehehehhe. Gomawo sudah di review , Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Guest 2** : Why? Why? Why? Kenapa di chapter sebelumnya ndak review sih? Padahal kemarin tuh kamu tak tungguin lhoooo tapi ndak muncul – muncul. Kan sedih aku nya. huwaaaaa... jahat ih. Padahal alasanku update 1 bulan sekali tuh biar reviewnya banyak. Kalau reviewnya banyak kan aku jadi sngat amat semangat melanjutkannya. Eh... malah kamu nya ndak nongol sampai chpater ini kemarin di update. Tapi... Gomawo sudah di review, reviewnya membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Louii** : Hahahahhahaha bener bngt negara api sudah mulai menyerang. Jadi siapkan hati untuk menerima semua ini ya... Gomawo sudah di review, reviewnya membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **mell demon x item** : Iya udah di lanjut nih... gimana? Menarik ndak? Seru ndak? Ottoke? Gomawo sudah di review, reviewnya membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Umay** : Okey... termaafkan karena review. Walaupun telat sih tapi terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca dan mereview di sela – sela kegiatan yang sibuk. Gomawo sudah di review, reviewnya membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **raka1719** : Hai juga... terimakasih sudah menyukai cerita ku. Tapi kenapa di chapter – chapter sebelumnya ndak direview? Why? Kali ini termaafkan karena kamu udah mau review hehehehhehe, sekarang dan selanjutnya tolong tinggalkan jejaknya ya... hal itu lah yang membuat ku semangat melanjutkan cerita selanjutnya. Sebenarnya aku juga mau update cepat tapi berhubung review ku Cuma sedikit jadi aku kasih jarak agak lama biar reviewnya agak banyakan gitu. Hehehhehheh. Gomawo sudah di review, reviewnya membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **dark casper :** Terimakasih sudah memuji bahwa ceritanya seru dan mengharukan. Terimkasih sudah mereview. Ditunggu reviewnya juga ya... Gomapta.

 **Seoksoonship :** kenapa telat mereview? why? Lagi sibuk banget ya? Terimakasih karena sudah menunggu. Aku juga menunggu reviewnya karena hal itu yang membuat ku semangat lhoooooo... jadi Ditunggu reviewnya juga ya... Gomapta

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 19 ( **Z roFour** **,** **ECCEDENVY** **,** **Tyna89Meanie** **,** **Shyoon17** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Nakamichan** **,** **Guest** **1,** **Salsha6104** **,** **Guest** **2,** **Louii** **, mell demon X item** **,** **Umay** **,** **raka1719** **,** **dark casper** **,** **Seoksoonship** ) makasih banget yaaaaa...Reviewnya. Review dari kalian lah yang membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chpater ini, jadi untuk menambah semangat ku biasanya aku selalu membaca berulang kali agar selalu merasakan bahwa cerita ku selalu ditunggu – tunggu oleh para Reader yang mau review. Terimakasih juga masukan dan semangatnya. Kalian sangat membantu ku melanjutkan menulis chapter selanjutnya. GOMAPTA.

Jarak untuk update next chapter paling lama 1 bulan sekali, jika Reviewnya banyak mungkin aku bisa berubah fikiran untuk cepat update heheheheh... karena alasanku memberikan jeda 1 bulan adalah review ku masih sedikit jadi aku berfikir mungkin kalau di kasih jarak 1 bulan reviewnya akan nambah. Hehehhehe... tapi aku tetap mensyukuri apa yang sudah ada. Jadi mohon dimaklumi dan maaf atas ketidak nyamannya. Dan Kamsahamida sudah mau menunggu.

Di chapter 20 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa.

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 20 ini, untuk mempercepat next chapter nya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review ( **Z roFour** **,** **ECCEDENVY** **,** **Tyna89Meanie** **,** **Shyoon17** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Nakamichan** **,** **Guest** **1,** **Salsha6104** **,** **Guest** **2,** **Louii** **, mell demon X item** **,** **Umay** **,** **raka1719** **,** **dark casper** **,** **Seoksoonship** ). Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You. Ditunggu Review nya.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	22. Chapter 22

"Aku akan membahagiakan mu, Soonyoung hyung. Dengan cara ku sendiri." Batin Seokmin tersenyum, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala Seokmin lembut.

Tanpa mereka semua ketahui ada seseorang yang mengetahui pembicaraan mereka di luar ruangan Zhoumi, dan orang itu adalah JongUp.

JongUp sengaja mengobati kakinya yang ditembak di tempat rumah sakit dimana Soonyoung dan Wonwoo dirawat. Setelah lolos dari polisi, dia bersembunyi dan mengikuti mobil Mingyu yang membawa Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Jadi Soonyoung tengah sakit keras, jadi dia akan mati." Bisik JongUp sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kematiannya dipercepat saja." Sambung JongUp sambil meninggalkan tempat dengan jalan yang timpang.

"Sebelum mempercepat kematian Soonyoung, aku akan membuat keluarga itu menderita dengan memanfaatkan Wonwoo. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Wonwoo maka keluarga itu akan menderita."

"Yang pasti aku akan membalaskan tembakan satu peluru dengan bom waktu yang sewaktu waktu akan meledak, lihat saja nanti!" Batin JongUp sambil menatap ruang ICU dengan tajam, penuh dendam dan kebencian.

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

JongUp

Zelo

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **21**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka bisa babak belur sampai masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Kibum pada Jun, Seokmin, Mingyu dan Woozi saat diruang rawat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat walaupun belum sadar, Kibum dan Donghae meminta kedua anak kembarnya di rawat menjadi satu ruangan.

Keempat orang yang disidang hanya saling bertatapan tidak berani menjawab, karena mereka begitu takut dengan Kibum. Haruskah mereka menceritakan semuanya? Bagaimana jika mereka menceritakan semuanya dan semua masalah menjadi kacau? Mereka berempat masih berfikir keras.

"Apa kalian fikir aku tidak bisa mencari tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi? Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu dari kalian sebelum aku mengetahui semuanya lalu mengacaukan semuanya." Acam Kibum, Kibum terpaksa melakukan itu semua karena tidak ada niatan dari keempat anak yang ada dihadapannya untuk menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa ke dua anak kembar.

"Ini adalah masalah nyawa, seorang Appa tidak akan membiarkan kedua anaknya menderita seperti ini. kalian tahu kan apa maksud ku?" sambung Kibum dengan nada rendah.

Keempat orang itu hanya menunduk takut. Tidak berani memandang Kibum.

"Jika nada bicara mu seperti itu, mereka tidak akan menceritakannya, Kibum-ah. Mereka ketakutan." Ucap Donghae sambil membenahi selimut Wonwoo dan Soonyoung yang sedikit turun.

"Ceritakan lah. Kami janji tidak akan marah pada kalian. aku yang bertanggung jawab jika suami ku mengacaukan semuanya."

Ucapan Donghae membuat Kibum mendelik kearahnya dengan tidak terima, sedangkan Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Kekerasan dibalas kekerasaan tidak akan pernah ada habisnya, Kibum-ah. Hal itu akan selalu berlanjut dan akan menimbulkan dendam seumur hidup. Dan itu tidak akan gunanya. Dari pada mengurusi dendam yang tidak ada habisnya lebih baik memikirkan sesuatu yang bermanfaat bagi orang banyak." Donghae berjalan kearah Kibum sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Tapi Hae..." sanggah Kibum namun dengan cepat Donghae menyelanya

"Aku tahu, kau tidak terima melihat kondisi Soonyoung dan Wonwoo seperti itu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti mu. Tapi jika kita menuruti dendam dan amarah hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Hal itu hanya kan menghancurkan segalanya. Tindakan pembalasanmu tidak akan mengembalikan waktu yang telah terbuang sia – sia. Jadi sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Tenang kan hati dan pikiran kita. Dan dengarkan cerita mereka dengan cara berfikir jernih."

Donghae mengusap punggung Kibum dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan amarah Kibum melihat kedua anak kembarnya di aniaya oleh orang lain. Sebagai seorang Eomma, bohong jika Donghae tidak marah. Dia sangat marah mendengar bahwa kedua anak kembarnya masuk rumah sakit karena dianiaya orang lain. Tapi amarahnya tidak akan mengubah apapun, dia berusaha tenang untuk semuanya, untuk keluarganya.

"Sekarang ceritakanlah dengan tenang. Jangan gugup atau takut kami marah. Kami akan sangat berterimakasih jika kalian menceritakan detail kejadiannya." Donghae tersenyum kepada keempat anak yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk. Jun yang melihat itu kemudian berinisiatif untuk menceritakan terlebih dahulu.

"Saat istirahat, kami keluar dari kelas dan ingin kekantin. Namun Wonwoo pergi ke Toilet terlebih dahulu setelah itu menyusul. Setelah itu aku kekantin menemui yang lainnya." Jun mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap Donghae dan Kibum yang sekarang tengah duduk dihadapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Karena Wonwoo tidak kunjung kembali, Soonyoung merasa khawatir. Apalagi seberapa banyak pun Mingyu dan Soonyoung menelpon tidak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo. Hal itu menambahkan kekhawatiran Soonyoung, karena Wonwoo tidak biasanya melakukan hal itu" Woozi membantu Jun untuk menceritakan kronologinya.

"Kami mencari Wonwoo hyung ke berbagai tempat di sekolah sampai kami bertemu dengan Seungkwan dan Minghao. Mereka memberi tahu jika melihat Wonwoo dibawa oleh salah satu Sunbae dalam keadaan pingsan." Mingyu menjelaskan secara perlahan.

"Pingsan?" seru Kibum dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Ne, Pingsan. Tapi Sunbae itu mengatakan akan membawa Wonwoo ke ruang kesehatan. Saat itu Seungkwan akan memberitahu Soonyoung hyung namun Sunbae itu mencegahnya, dia bilang akan memberitahu Soonyoung hyung sendiri."

"Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ada pesan masuk yang mengatakan jika ternyata Wonwoo hyung diculik oleh dia. menyuruh Soonyoung hyung untuk datang sendiri menyelamatkan Wonwoo hyung, jika tidak maka kami akan kehilangan Wonwoo hyung. Sooyoung hyung sudah ingin berlari waktu itu, namun Seokmin mencegahnya agar tidak gegabah. Soonyoung hyung boleh datang sendiri tapi kami akan mengikuti dibelakang untuk memastikan keadaan. Jika sudah mengetahui keadaan maka kami akan membantu Soonyoung hyung." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar

"Namun ternyata ada sesuatu yang diluar dugaan kami. Ketika kami mengikuti Soonyoung dari jauh, kami melihat sudah ada polisi yang mengepung ditempat itu. Saat itu polisi tidak bisa melakukan tindakan apapun karena tidak mengetahui kejadian yang ada didalam."

"Siapa yang memanggil polisi?" Kibum mulai melihat ada kejadian ganjal

"Kami tidak tahu, setahu kami yang memanggil polisi waktu itu adalah Minghao. Tapi Minghao mengatakan jika polisi yang dipanggilnya masih dalam perjalanan menunju tempat kejadian."

"Jadi siapa yang memanggil polisi sebelum mereka datang?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada seseorang yang mengetahui penculikan itu lalu dia bertindak terlebih dahulu untuk berjaga – jaga jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan." Kibum mencoba untuk berfikir realistis

"Jadi maksud Kibum Appa, ada orang lain selain kami yang ada di lokasi kejadian?" Woozi mencoba menyelami apa yang Kibum pikirkan, sedangkan Kibum mengangguk.

"Ada seseorang selain kalian yang berniat menolong Wonwoo. Tapi kenapa kalian tetap terluka jika sudah ada polisi di sana?" Kibum menatap ke empat anak yang ada di hadapannya

"Kami yang mengajukan diri menjadi umpan untuk mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga, tapi ternyata kami kewalahan. Jadi ketika penjaga sudah lumpuh maka para polisi itu bisa memposisikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Karena itulah kami sedikit terlambat menyelamatkan mereka. Maaf kan kami" Sesal Jun ketika menceritakan kronologisnya

"Kenapa kalian yang harus jadi Umpan? Bukankah seharusnya para polisi itu melindungi kalian?" Donghae tidak habis pikir dengan pola kerja para polisi.

"Bukan begitu hae-ah. Para polisi itu bersenjata, jika para penjaga tahu maka salah satu dari mereka akan melaporkan pada pimpinannya jika mereka memanggil polisi. Jika sudah seperti itu maka akan membahayakan keselamataan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. " Kibum dengan sabar menjelaskannya pada Donghae.

"Dari semua kejadian yang kalian ceritakan, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang akan ku tanyakan." Kibum menatap empat orang itu secara bergantian. Sedangkan mereka hanya bisa menelan air liurnya gugup.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" lanjut Kibum dengan nada rendah.

"JongUp"

Jawaban itu bukan keluar dari mulut keempat orang itu melainkan dari orang yang sedang berbaring dibelakang mereka.

Secara bersamaan mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang telah membuka matanya.

"Wonwoo"

"Wonwoo hyung"

Semua orang secara bersamaan menyerukan namanya dan menghampiri Wonwoo dengan tergesa gesa.

"Kalian berisik sekali." Umpat seseorang disamping ranjang Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung-ah"

"Soonyoung hyung"

Seru semua orang membuat Soonyoung maupun Wonwoo menutup terlinganya karena terlalu nyaring ditelinga mereka.

"Kalian sudah sadar? Sejak kapan?" Donghae menggenggam tangan kedua anak kembarnya

"Sejak Mingyu menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya." Jawab Wonwoo

"Yang melakukan semua ini adalah JongUp." Sambung Wonwoo sambil menatap Appa nya.

"Siapa dia? kenapa dia melakukan ini semua pada kalian?" Kibum mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Dia salah satu anak investor saham yang hampir mengalami kebangkrutan karena perusahaan kita."

"Perusahaan Moon Croup?" Kibum mencoba untuk mengingat kembali

"Ne. Mereka juga yang ingin menjadi donatur di sekolah Pledis namun Appa juga menolak tawaran itu karena tidak menyukai kinerja dan juga keputusan dari Sajangnim Moon." Jelas Soonyoung

"Tapi sejak awal JongUp memang membenci Soonyoung, jadi hal itu menjadi alasan kuat untuk membuat keluarga Jeon menderita. Terutama Soonyoung dan Wonwoo." Jun mencoba membantu menjelaskan.

Mendengar penjelasan Jun, Kibum sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia tidak menyangka penolakannya terhadapan perusahaan Moon dan perebutan saham itu akan berbuntut panjang seperti ini tanpa dia ketahui jika bahaya sedang mengancam kedua anaknya.

Tanpa Kibum sadari Wonwoo melihat kepalan tangan itu, dengan perlahan Wonwoo menggapai genggaman tangan lalu menggenggamnya lembut. Membuat Kibum menatap Wonwoo dengan lembut

"Aku tahu Appa marah. Tapi membalas perbuatan mereka tidak akan penyelesaikan masalah, bahkan masalah akan terus bertambah. Jadi Appa tidak boleh berfikiran untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada kita." Wonwoo tersenyum lembut pada Kibum

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka? Apa kita akan diam saja? Tidak Wonwoo. Appa tidak akan tinggal diam jika kalian dalam bahaya. Lihatlah kondisi kalian sekarang, Soonyoung babak belur sedangkan kau terhantam kursi. Punggung mu juga sakit kan. Appa tidak bisa diam melihat kalian seperti ini" Kibum balik menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

Kali ini Soonyoung menggapai tangan Appa nya yang lain. Membuat Kibum menatap Soonyoung yang juga tengah menatap lembut Appa-nya.

"Biarkan masalah ini diselesaikan secara hukum yang berlaku. Kita bisa membalas mereka tapi tidak harus dengan kekerasan kan. Jadi kita selesaikan dengan Hukum, biarkan hukum yang mengadili apa yang mereka perbuat pada kita. Luka kami akan segera sembuh Appa karena ada obatnya. Tapi jika perbuatan JongUp tidak segera di tindak secara hukum maka dia tidak akan sadar akan kesalahanya." Soonyoung mencoba memberikan solusi.

"Aku tidak ingin, Appa menjadi seorang yang jahat. Jadi biarkan hal ini di selesaikan secara hukum. Jadi kita tidak perlu menjadi penjahat seperti mereka." Wonwoo menambahkan agar Appa nya tidak melakukan hal – hal yang diluar kewajaran.

Karena baik Wonwoo maupun Soonyoung sudah paham akan sifat dan watak Appa-nya, yang akan melakukan hal apapun demi keluarganya termasuk menjadi orang yang kejam bagi orang lain.

Kibum menatap kedua anak kembarnya secara bergantian kemudian menghelai nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Appa akan melakukan seperti yang kalian sarankan."

Jawaban Kibum membuat Wonwoo maupun Soonyoung bisa bernafas lega.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita menyeret mereka ke jalur hukum? Jika hanya laporan penganiyaan saja tanpa bukti kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Kita tidak akan bisa bertahan di pengadilan nanti karena kurang bukti." Seokmin mulai bersuara.

"Anak buah yang ditangkap di lokasi kejadian bisa memberikan saksi atas apa yang terjadi. Bukankah anak buah JongUp sudah ditangkap di lokasi kejadian?" Jun mencoba mengingatkan bahwa mereka memiliki senjata.

"Itu kurang kuat Jun. Anak buah JongUp memang bisa memberikan kesaksian dan keterangan di pengadilan nanti, tapi mereka juga harus diintrograsi terlebih dahulu. Itupun jika mereka mengakui dan berkata jujur." Woozi sedikit menyangkal.

"Anak buah seperti itu tipe orang yang sampai mati tidak akan membuka mulutnya hanya demi sebuah kejadian sepele seperti ini. mereka dibayar memang untuk itu. Menutup mulut mereka secara rapat agar tidak membocorkan informasi jika membocorkan informasi maka mereka pasti akan mati." Kibum terlihat berfikir bagaimana cara menyusun rencana.

"Mereka kasihan sekali, mengaku tidak mengaku mereka akan tetap dihukum. Jika mereka tidak mengaku maka dipastikan mereka akan masuk penjara, jika mereka jujur mungkin hukumanya bisa diringankan tapi diluar sana sudah menunggu kematian yang menunggu mereka. Sungguh Ironis." Wonwoo merasa kasihan terhadap anak buah JongUp yang tertangkap.

"Kenapa kau kasihan pada orang yang sudah melukai Soonyoung hyung, Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu heran dengan pemikiran Wonwoo.

"Mereka memang melukai Soonyoung, itu pun karena perintah dari JongUp. Jika bukan karena perintah, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu." Wonwoo berusaha membuat Mingyu mengerti.

"Mungkin karena tidak ada pilihan lain mereka melakukan pekerjaan itu." Soonyoung menambahkan penjelasan Wonwoo.

"Kita bisa menghujat mereka, karena kita tidak berada di posisi dan kondisi mereka. Bayangkan jika kita seperti mereka, pasti kita juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi kita tidak boleh menyalahkan apa yang mereka berbuat pada kita, iya kan Soonyoung-ah" Wonwoo meminta pendapat Soonyoung, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tapi seharusnya mereka juga mengerti bahwa itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik dan masuk pada tindakan kriminal, maka sebelum terjadi hal – hal yang tidak diharapkan itu mereka harusnya bisa menyadarinya." Mingyu tetap tidak terima karena melihat bagaimana kondisi Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tadi. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang kan, bahwa terkadang kita harus memahami posisi mereka. Bagaimana mereka hidup, bagaimana mereka dibesarkan, bagaimana lingkungannya, bagaimana keluarganya. Kita harus memahami itu sebelum mengkritisi orang, karena kita hidup tidak seperti mereka. Maka dari itu kita bisa menyalahkan orang tanpa tahu latar belakang kenapa mereka melakukan semua itu." Wonwoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Mingyu.

"Manusia itu diciptakan dengan segala keunikannya masing – masing. Termasuk cara berfikir. Kita mempunyai jalan fikiran yang berbeda – beda. Jadi jangan menyalahkan jika semua orang mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda – beda dan menghasilkan sebuah berdebatan. Menurut kita perbuatan itu salah tapi belum tentu kan menurut mereka itu salah. Karena kita tidak berada diposisi mereka." Soonyoung tersenyum sambil menatap semua orang yang masih setia mendengar penjelasannya.

"Sama hal nya ketika kita melihat angka enam dan sembilan. Itu sama – sama benar, tidak ada salah. Hanya posisi nya saja yang membuat kita melihat angka itu terlihat berbeda. Jadi jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan mereka, karena kita tidak pernah berada di posisinya. Jika kita tahu maka kita tidak akan menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya." Wonwoo kembali memberi pengertian pada Mingyu yang sepertinya masih kurang setuju dengan apa yang Soonyoung jelaskan.

Semua orang yang mendengar penjelasan Si kembar Jeon hanya bisa dibuat kagum bagaimana bisa mereka bisa memaklumi apa yang dilakukan oleh para penjahat yang sudah melukainya bahkan jika bisa hampir membunuhnya. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar bahwa kedua anak kembarnya tidak menaruh dendam atau menyimpan sebuah rencana licik di kepala mereka.

"Walaupun anak buah nya memberikan keterangan di pengadilan nanti, hukuman yang dijatuhkan paling lama adalah hukuman percobaan. Dan itu lah yang membuat kita harus memiliki bukti kuat dan tidak terbantahkan untuk membawa JongUp ke pengadilan" Akhirnya Mingyu kembali pada rencana mereka yang awal, yaitu memperkuat bukti untuk menyeret JongUp ke jalur Hukum.

"Jika sudah seperti ini, Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyeretnya ke penjara? Aku tidak ingin melihat Soonyoung hyung dan Wonwoo hyung dalam bahaya lagi." Seokmin terlihat putus asa.

"Tenang saja, Seokmin-ah. Aku yakin jika salah satu dari mereka pasti punya rencana kan?" ujar Woozi sambil menatap salah satu dari si kembar Jeon.

"Ya... lebih tepatnya Soonyoung lah yang mempunyai rencana itu. Iya kan, Jeon Soonyoung-shi?" Woozi menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan yakin. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kau punya rencana apa Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Soonyoung tersenyum penuh arti.

"YA! Aish..." umpat Wonwoo kesal karena punggungnya sekarang terasa sakit, sedangkan semua orang hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih menasaran siapa yang memanggil polisi sebelum kita datang?" Woozi terlihat berfikir.

"Iya kau benar. Sampai sekarang aku pun masih memikirkan siapa yang memanggil polisi. Itu artinya ada orang lain yang tahu tentang kejadian itu kan?" Jun juga terlihat mengingat – ngingat lagi.

"Dilihat dari posisi masing – masing polisi waktu itu, mereka sepertinya sudah cukup lama melihat disituasinya dan terlihat mereka hendak menyergapnya. Tapi karena tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam dan menunggu aba – aba, mereka tidak berani bertindak." Mingyu berusaha mengingat juga bagaimana polisi – polisi itu sudah siap dengan senjata mereka.

"Tapi kalian berhasil menjadi umpan yang baik kan untuk membantu para polisi." Donghae mengingatkan bahwa pengorbanan mereka berempat untuk menjadi umpan sangat berani.

"Appa akan mencari tahu siapa satu lagi orang yang berniat menolong kalian, jadi sekarang kita harus fokus terlebih dahulu pada rencana untuk menyeret JongUp ke pengadilan." Kibum mengingatkan mereka semua untuk terlebih dahulu fokus akan satu hal saja.

Mendengar hal itu, semua orang menyetujuinya.

"Ne, Appa benar." Sahut semua orang, kecuali Donghae. Dia hanya tersenyum saja mendengarkan apa yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar – benar memanggil polisi untuk membantu Si kembar Jeon" ucap Hwayong saat menutup pintu atap rumah sakit sambil memandang Zelo yang sedang memandang pemandangan dari atap gedung rumah sakit.

"Jika hyung mu tertangkap maka nama besar keluarga mu juga akan hancur. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan sampai ingin menyeret Hyung mu sendiri ke penjara?" Hwayong menghampiri Zelo yang masih terdiam.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Aku hanya ingin menghentikan tindakan JongUp hyung yang sudah keterlaluan. Aku juga tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarga ku. Aku hanya ingin menghentikan semuanya." Zelo menatap Hwayong yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kemarin kau mengatakan jika JongUp adalah keluargamu yang ingin kau pertahankan. Tapi hari ini aku melihat itu tidak terjadi, justru yang ku lihat kau ingin sekali menghancurkan Hyung mu." Hwayong sedikit curiga dengan Zelo

Zelo menatap Hwayong dan merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang dicurigai oleh Hwayong.

"Jika JongUp ditangkap polisi, maka dia akan dihukum. Dan keluarga ku pun akan hancur. Jika sudah seperti itu maka aku ingin semuanya dimulai dari awal."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hwayong mengerutkan keningnya. tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Zelo.

"Aku ingin JongUp hyung dan Appa sadar akan perbuatan mereka yang merugikan banyak orang. Namun berapa lama pun aku menunggu mereka sadar, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jalan satu – satunya adalah menyadarkan mereka secara hukum dan Psikologis dari pandangan masyarakat." Mendengar penjelasan Zelo sedikitnya Hwayong mulai mengerti.

"Jika JongUp hyung dipenjara, aku ingin dia merenungkan diri nya bahwa semua hal itu ada aturannya. Sedangkan Appa tidak mendapatkan kritikan dari masyarakat luas maka dia tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah tindak penindasan, sedangkan masyarakat kita selalu menghujat yang namanya menindasan. Jika sudah seperti itu maka Appa akan ditekan secara Psikologis." Lanjut Zelo sambil menghelai nafasnya lelah

"Kalau semuanya sudah hancur, kau ingin menata keluarga mu lagi?" Hwayong akhirnya mengerti tujuan dari tindakan Zelo.

"Ne. Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari nol. Semuanya. Kebahagian maupun materi, aku ingin memulainya kembali bersama – sama. Aku, Appa, dan JongUp hyung. Aku tidak keberatan hidup secara sederhana. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan pakaian yang bagus, makanan yang enak dan juga fasilitas yang mencukupi. Aku hanya ingin keluarga ku kembali. Hanya itu tujuanku." Zelo duduk menyandarkan diri di pinggiran pagar.

"Apa yang JongUp Hyung lakukan hari ini tidak akan pernah bisa ku lupakan. Dia melukainya, dia menyiksanya dan aku tidak ingin itu terulang kembali." Zelo menatap Hwayong yang juga tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang kau lindungi? Si Kembar Jeon atau keluargamu? Jika mendengar alasanmu, aku menyimpulkan jika kau lebih mementingkan si kembar Jeon." Hwayong menatap Zelo dengan kecurigaan, Zelo hanya menghelai nafas lelah karena alasannya tidak bisa membuat Hwayong mengerti.

"Jika Sunbae tidak mengerti alasanku, Sunbae bisa memberi tahu JongUp hyung apa yang dongsaeng nya ini lakukan." terselib amarah di nada suara Zelo. Dia sudah lelah terus menerus seperti ini.

"Dari awal aku sudah mengatakan alasanku, bahwa aku tidak ingin JongUp hyung merugikan orang lain lagi dan menjadi seorang penjahat. Dan kebetulan orang yang ingin dihancurkan oleh JongUp hyung adalah keluarga orang yang kusukai. Jadi apa kah menurut Sunbae aku salah jika ingin melindungi orang yang ku sukai? Dan menyadarkan Keluargaku jika semua perbuatannya adalah salah?" Zelo menatap Hwayong dengan putus asa. Dia sudah tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Hwayong.

"Jika Sunbae masih menganggap ku lebih mementingkan keluarga Jeon, silahkan. Aku tidak keberatan. Yang pasti aku juga ingin melindungi orang yang ku sukai dan apa yang ingin ku lindungi. " Zelo menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Dia sudah lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Aku hanya curiga dengan mu yang..." belum selesai Hwayong mengatakan sesuatu Zelo terlebih dahulu memotongnya

"Bagimana perasaanmu melihat orang yang kau sukai menderita? Dan yang membuat menderita adalah keluarga mu sendiri?" suara Zelo teredam lututnya. Mendengar itu membuat Hwayong bungkam. Dia tidak bisa menjawab apa yang Zelo lontarkan.

"Siapa yang kau sukai diantara mereka?" akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang dikeluarkan oleh Hwayong. Zelo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hwayong.

"Wonwoo." Lirih Zelo

"Aku menyukai Wonwoo." Zelo kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Tapi kau juga pastinya tahu jika Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu." Hwayong mengingatkan saja jika orang yang disukai oleh Zelo adalah seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Arra. Aku juga tahu bahwa seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba mendekatinya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena Wonwoo hanya melihat kearah Mingyu. Hanya Mingyu yang dia cintai dan akan selamanya seperti itu."

"Karena kau tidak berusaha merebutnya. Jika kau bisa membuat Wonwoo melihat kearahmu, maka kau pasti bisa memilikinya" Hwayong memberikan nasihat, mendengar hal itu membuat Zelo tersenyum.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, aku mungkin bisa memiliki Wonwoo tapi tidak bisa memiliki hati dan cintanya. Aniya...Sunbae, Aku tidak setega itu memisahkan Wonwoo dari kebahagiannya sendiri. Kebahagianku adalah melihat orang yang ku sukai bisa bahagia, itu sudah cukup untuk ku."

Hwayong cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Zelo yang terbilang sangat dewasa untuk anak seusianya yang masih menganggap cinta itu sebuah permainan.

"Jika mendengar alasanmu, kau bukan hanya sekedar menyukai Wonwoo. Lebih dari itu. Kau mencintai Wonwoo kan?" Hwayong mencoba menyadarkan Zelo tentang perasaannya, sedangkan Zelo membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin mencintai Wonwoo. Aku hanya mengagumi dan menyukainya saja." Sanggah Zelo

"Mencintai seseorang juga bermula dari rasa kagum. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan tindakanmu yang bahkan rela memanggil polisi untuk menghentikan Hyungmu dan menyelamatkan orang yang kau sukai? Itu tidak masuk akal jika kau hanya menyukainya saja, kau lebih dari itu. Kau mencintai Wonwoo, Zelo-ah. Kau mencintainya. Kau harus tahu itu."

Mendengar ucapan Hwayong, membuat Zelo terkekeh pelan. Dia benar – benar tidak mengerti akan semua ini. dia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang ada di hatinya untuk Wonwoo. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya melindunginya. Hanya itu tidak lebih. Dia tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu. Karena dia sadar Wonwoo tidak akan pernah menerima cintanya, dia tidak mengenal Wonwoo dengan akrab, menyapa dan berbicara pun bisa dihitung. Dan yang membuat dirinya yakin berfikir untuk tidak bisa bersama Wonwoo adalah JongUp, hyung-nya lah yang membuat nya menderita selama ini.

"Kau masih mendengarkanku?" suara Hwayong memecahkan lamunan Zelo, Zelo tersenyum menatap Hwayong.

"Mungkin Sunbae benar... aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya. Itu yang ku tahu."

"Tapi jika bersamanya kau bisa membahagiakan dia. kau bisa membuat dia lupa akan cintanya yang dulu. Kau bisa memberikannya cinta yang baru untuknya yaitu cintamu"

Zelo kembali tersenyum, sambil menatap langit yang mulai senja.

"Ya... mungkin bisa seperti itu, tapi ketika aku memberikan cinta yang baru, aku harus melukainya terlebih dahulu. Dan aku tidak ingin melakukan itu pada Wonwoo."

Hwayong kembali membelalakkan matanya terkejut, tapi kemudian mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Zelo.

"Jika aku memberikan cinta yang baru, dia juga harus terluka karena berpisah dengan Mingyu. Ingatlah bahwa Wonwoo sangat mencintai Mingyu. Jika mereka berpisah maka dia harus melupakan kesedihannya karena berpisah dari Mingyu. Berpisah dengan kebahagiannya. Dan Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih Wonwoo." Zelo menjelaskan agar Hwayong paham akan maksudnya.

"Tapi kau bisa membahagiakan dia, dan membuat dia melupakan Mingyu." Hwayong tetap bersikeras dengan pemikirannya, Zelo kembali tersenyum sambil menatap Hwayong.

"Kau memang benar, aku juga bisa membahagiakan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mungkin bahagia tapi dia tidak akan sebahagia ketika bersama dengan Mingyu. Karena dia pernah merasakan sakit saat berpisah dengan Mingyu, dia tidak sebahagia sebelumnya. Dan aku akan mempertahankan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin membahagikan dia dari jauh. Melindungi senyumannya. Melindungi kebahagiannya. Karena cinta ku hanya ingin melihat dia bahagia walaupun bukan bersama dengan ku."

"Pabo!" umpat Hwayong sambil tersenyum, Zelo ikut tersenyum

"Ya aku memang pabo. Karena cinta tidak harus memiliki. Dan itu adalah prinsip cintaku untuk Wonwoo."

Hwayong mengacak – acak rambut Zelo dengan gemas. Sedangkan Zelo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Semoga kau menemukan orang yang tulus mencintamu, Zelo-ah" batin Hwayong sambil menatap Zelo sendu, dia berfikir beruntungnya JongUp memiliki dongsaeng seperti Zelo. Tapi JongUp tidak akan pernah menyadari keberuntungan itu.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

JongUp terlihat mengenakan masker dan juga baju perawat yang dia ambil dari ruang ganti para perawat namja. JongUp mendorong kereta dorong yang berisi obat – obatan. Sesampainya di depan kamar rawat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung, JongUp berhenti. Melihat situasi yang ada didalam sana. Dia dapat melihat seorang dokter tengah memeriksa mereka dan beberapa diantara mereka seperti hendak keluar, melihat hal itu buru – buru JongUp pergi dan perlahan meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri.

"Hyung, kau yakin ingin jalan – jalan? Tidak ingin istirahat?"

JongUp dapat mendengar suara Seokmin, dia sedikit melirik dan melihat Seokmin tengah mendorong kursi roda yang sedang Soonyoung duduki. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu. JongUp buru – buru berbelok di gang lorong berikutnya untuk bersembunyi dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hm. Aku ingin jalan – jalan. Biarkan Wonwoo istirahat saja. Lagi pula punggungnya pasti masih sakit terkena hantaman kursi tadi." Soonyoung tersenyum saat melihat Seokmin berlutut untuk menyaman posisinya dengan Soonyoung.

"Tapi kau juga harus istirahat, hyung. Kau kan baru melewati masa kritis dan baru saja melakukan cuci darah. Lagi pula lihat lah dirimu, hyung. Kau babak belur, penuh luka." Seokmin terlihat khawatir, Soonyoung merapikan rambut Seokmin yang ada dikeningnya.

"Tapi kau dengar sendiri kan apa yang dikatakan oleh Zhoumi Appa. Aku sudah baik – baik saja. Aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan diluar saja." Soonyoung tersenyum berusaha membuat Seokmin tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan nya

"Ya... Ya... Ya... jangan berada di depan pintu! Minggir!" usir Woozi sambil mendorong kursi roda Soonyoung agar sedikit minggir untuk memberikan jalan keluar. Sedangkan Seokmin secara otomatis berdiri.

Soonyoung melihat Appa, Eomma, Jun dan Mingyu juga ikut keluar ruangan, begitu pula dengan Zhoumi.

"Soonyoung-ah, Appa dan Eomma akan kembali bekerja. Kau tidak apa – apa kan kami tinggal sebentar." Kibum membelai lembut rambut Soonyoung.

"Ne, Appa." Soonyoung tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eomma, akan segera kembali begitu urusan pekerjaan selesai." Donghae mencium kening Soonyoung, Soonyoung hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Seokmin-ah. Aku titip Soonyoung." ucap Kibum, sebelum pergi Kibum menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Soonyoung.

"Kami akan segera kembali." Pamit Donghae sambil berlalu.

"Aku harus memeriksa pasien yang lain. Jaga diri kalian baik – baik, jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku" Zhoumi juga berlalu meninggalkan ruang rawat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Ne, Appa." Jawab mereka ber lima kompak.

"Wonwoo hyung sedang tidur, aku akan kekantin rumah sakit bersama dengan Jun Hyung dan Woozi hyung. Tadi kan aku tidak makan dengan benar di kantin sekolah, jadi sekarang aku lapar." Keluh Mingyu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau benar. Aku juga lapar." Jun pun ikut mengeluh.

"Baiklah ... baiklah... kalian makan lah. Aku akan jalan – jalan bersama dengan Soonyoung hyung. Jangan lupa nanti bawakan aku makanan juga." Seokmin mendorong kursi roda Soonyoung. sedangkan Mingyu, Jun dan Woozi berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit.

JongUp yang sejak tadi memang mendengarkan pembiaraan mereka, tersenyum sinis dibalik maskernya.

"Bagus! Wonwoo sendirian di dalam kamar. Aku akan menekan tombol bom waktu itu untuk menghancurkan segalanya" JongUp berjalan ke arah kamar rawat Wonwoo sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisikan obat – obatan, agar penyamarannya sebagai perawat tidak mencurigakan.

Ketika masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Wonwoo, keadaan kamar itu sedikit gelap karena tirai jendela memang ditutup dan lampu kamar tidak dinyalakan. Ditengah gelapnya ruangan, JongUp dapat melihat Wonwoo yang sedikit terlihat karena cahaya lampu dari luar. Wonwoo tengah tertidur pulas.

JongUp melepas maskernya dan tersenyum sinis menatap Wonwoo.

"Sebelum mempercepat kematian Soonyoung, terlebih dahulu aku akan melenyapkan mu. Karena kau adalah sumber kebahagianya. Jika kau ku lenyapkan maka dia akan menderita dengan sendirinya" Gumam JongUp dengan suara yang mengerikan, dengan mata yang memancarkan kebencian yang mendalam.

Dengan perlahan JongUp mengarahkan tanganya pada leher Wonwoo. Tapi sebelum benar – benar sampai di leher Wonwoo, tiba – tiba tangan Wonwoo bergerak menahan tangan JongUp yang ingin menekan lehernya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menyentuhku lagi" gumam Wonwoo, hal itu tentu saja membuat JongUp terkejut. Wonwoo membuka matanya dan secara bersamaan lampu ruangan rawat Wonwoo menyala.

 **KLIK!**

Dan hal itu membuka JongUp terkejut. Yang lebih membuat nya terkejut adalah ternyata ada beberapa orang yang bersembunyi di balik tirai dan sekarang sedang mengarahkan pistol kearahnya. Dan orang – orang itu adalah polisi.

"Menyerahlah!" teriak lantang orang yang sedang maju dengan waspada.

"Kau sudah dikepung!" sambung polisi yang ber name tag Lay.

"Menyerahlah JongUp, sebelum kau benar – benar menyesal!" suara itu membuat JongUp terkejut, dia buru – buru membalikkan badannya dan melihat Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jun, Mingyu, Woozi, Kibum dan Donghae berada di ambang pintu.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Wonwoo lagi."

JongUp berusaha melepaskan tanganya pada cengkraman tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tentu saja tidak membiarkan dirinya lepas begitu saja. Dia memengang kuat tangan JongUp agar tidak bisa kabur.

"Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan menculikan, menganiayaan dan juga percobaan pembunuhan." Ucap Lay sambil menghampiri JongUp dan memasangkan borgol di ditangan JongUp yang terbebas dari Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak bisa menuduhku hanya karena aku masuk ke kamar ini. hal ini tidak akan menjadi bukti kuat untuk membawa ku kepengadilan pak polisi yang terhormat." JongUp menatap Lay dengan pandangan meremehkan.

 ** _Sebelum mempercepat kematian Soonyoung, terlebih dahulu aku akan melenyapkan mu. Karena kau adalah sumber kebahagianya. Jika kau ku lenyapkan maka dia akan menderita dengan sendirinya_**

Tiba – tiba terdengar suaranya entah dari mana. JongUp terlihat terkejut lalu mencari sumber suara itu.

"Kau mencari ini Moon JongUp-shi?" Wonwoo memperlihatkan sebuah penjepit dasi yang sedang ditekan agar memunculkan sebuah suara. Dan itu adalah pengakuannya sebelum tadi dia ingin mencekik Wonwoo. JongUp terlihat terkejut.

"Apa kau terkejut? Tentu saja kau terkejut, karena kau tidak menyangkan bahwa ini bukan hanya penjepit dasi biasa. Ini adalah alat perekam suara berbentuk penjepit dasi yang dipinjamkan Appa Minghao yang seorang polisi." Wonwoo tersenyum sinis kearah JongUp.

"Selain rekaman itu, kami juga punya rekaman lain yang akan menguatkan bukti untuk menyeretmu ke pengadilan." Soonyoung berdiri dari kursi rodanya sambil membawa sebuah penjepit dasi yang sama seperti yang Wonwoo pegang.

 ** _Hm... Mencelakaimu. Apa kau tidak sadar jika semua kejadian yang menimpamu di sekolah itu adalah sengaja? Ya... semua yang terjadi padamu bukanlah kecelakaan tapi itu semua murni rencana yang sudah ku susun dengan sangat rapi. Hingga kau maupun Soonyoung tidak menyadarinya._**

 _ **Mulai dari pecahan kaca yang hampir menimpa mu, telapak tangan mu yang hampir dihancurkan oleh Tzuyu, Kau yang tertipa barang – barang digedung olah raga, kecelakaan di kantin hingga yang terakhir jatuh dari tangga. Semua itu adalah rencanaku.**_

 ** _Aku_** ** _yang meminta_** _ **Zuho untuk memecahkan kaca saat kau melintas diatas ruang musik. Aku juga yang meminta Jihyo untuk menghasut Tzuyu. Aku yang memanfaatkan keadaan keuangan Jinsub agar dia mau membuat kecelakaan di gedung olah raga, lalu petugas minuman palsu yang ku sewa untuk membuat kekacauan di kantin hingga memanfaatkan kepolosan Taeyang dan Minho untuk mendorongmu jatuh dari tangga**_

JongUp terkejut karena suara yang keluar dari penjepit dasi itu adalah suaranya.

"Suara rekaman ini akan menjadi bukti kuat selain anak buah mu yang ditangkap dan juga keterangan dari Zuho, Tzuyu, Jinsub, petugas minuman palsu, serta Taeyang dan Minho yang akan memperkuat segala." Soonyoung menatap JongUp dengan senyuman kemenangan, tapi justru JongUp membalasnya dengan tertawa.

"Apa rekaman itu bisa dipercaya? Apa bukan itu bukti yang kalian buat – buat untuk menyeretku ke pengadilan?"

Kali ini giliran Soonyoung yang tertawa.

"Kau pikir polisi membuat alat ini untuk apa? Tidak mungkin pihak kepolisian membuat alat ini untuk permainan. Atas bantuan Appa Minghao kita mendapat kan izin untuk membawa alat ini untuk merekam percapakan. Dan aku sengaja memberikan ini pada Wonwoo untuk berjaga – jaga. Wonwoo menyembunyikan ini di saku nya dan menekan tombol rekam untuk merekam mengakuanmu."

Penjelasan Soonyoung mampu membuat JongUp tersulut emosi. Dia memandang penuh kebencian ke arah Soonyoung.

"Saat Soonyoung memberikan benda itu padaku, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi saat kau menculikku akhirnya aku tahu bahwa Soonyoung menitipkan sesuatu yang bagus padaku. Saat kau pengakui kejahatanmu padaku, aku merekamnya dengan sempurna dan jelas setelah itu aku kembali memasukkan benda itu di saku celanaku." Wonwoo tersenyum kearah JongUp yang tengah geram dengan penjelasnnya.

"Jadi kalian menjebakku?" suara JongUp terdengar menyeramkan.

"Ani. Kami hanya memanfaatkan rencana yang kau buat untuk membuat rencana lain didalamnya. Bagaimana menyenangkan kan?" Soonyoung tersenyum sangat manis kearah JongUp.

"Kalau kejadian sekarang, adalah murni untuk menjebakmu sunbae." Mingyu maju untuk menghampiri JongUp namun tetap menjaga jarak karena JongUp sekarang adalah tawanan Polisi.

"Kami tahu, kau pasti akan kembali untuk menyakiti Wonwoo hyung lagi. Maka kami membuat rencana untuk menjebakmu. Kau pasti akan mengincar Wonwoo hyung karena dia adalah target mu, Jadi kami hanya tinggal melindungi dan mengawasi apa yang menjadi sasaranmu." Mingyu menjelaskan dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Apa kau pikir kami tidak punya otak sampai meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di dalam kamar setelah ada kejadian ini? kami memang sengaja melakukan itu agar kau lengah dan masuk kedalam ruang rawat Wonwoo." Jun menambahkan

"Kami sengaja berbicara di depan ruang rawat agar apa yang kami bicarakan bisa didengar oleh semua orang karena kami yakin kau pasti ada disekitar sini untuk melanjutkan rencanamu yang tertunda." Woozi tersenyum miring kearah JongUp

"Tapi memang sebelum itu polisi sudah datang dan bersiap – siap ada di kamar ini untuk mengepungmu dan membuatmu tidak bisa mengelak lagi, JongUp Sunbae" Seokmin menimpali ucapan keempat orang yang lainnya

"Dan...Ahh... Aku lupa menambahkan bahwa kesalahanmu bukan hanya penculikan, penganiayaan, dan juga percobaan pembunuhan. Tapi juga masuk properti tanpa izin, menyamar jadi petugas pemerintahan dan juga foto serta ancaman yang kau kirimkan pada Soonyoung saat menculikku, itu juga bisa dijadikan bukti." Wonwoo menjelaskannya dengan semangat.

"Apa kau pikir bisa lolos semudah itu? Bahkan polisi disini juga menyaksikan dengan jelas bahwa tadi kau hampir mencekikku, Moon JongUp" Wonwoo tersenyum mengejek kearah JongUp.

Penjelasan Wonwoo benar – benar membuat JongUp kesal dan kebenciannya sampai keubun – ubun.

"Ayo ikut kami ke kantor polisi, jelaskan semuanya disana!" Beberapa polisi bawahan Lay menggiring JongUp.

"Terima kasih, Lay gyeongchal. Anda mau membantu secara pribadi untuk kasus ini" Soonyoung tersenyum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan begitu pula dengan Wonwoo

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku senang bisa membantu teman Minghao untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Minghao yang menceritakannya dengan detail hingga kami para polisi bisa tiba tepat waktu sebelum ada kejadian ini" Lay tersenyum membalasnya.

Saat berjalan JongUp melihat pistol di saku sang polisi, sesaat sebelum sampai dipintu JongUp merebut pistol itu dan menyingkirkan polisi yang tengah menggiringnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Sebelum kau menyeretku di pengadilan, aku akan menghabisi mu terlebih dahulu." JongUp mengarahkan pistolnya pada Wonwoo. Semua orang terkejut dan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memprosesnya

"Andwe!" Soonyoung sudah siap akan melindungi Wonwoo, namun...

 **DOR!**

Suara tembakan itu kalah cepat dengan gerakan Soonyoung, hingga satu peluru berhasil menembus dada Wonwoo dengan cepat. Semua kejadian itu begitu cepat di mata semua orang, hingga mereka tidak bisa mencegah hal itu dengan cepat.

"UHUK!" Wonwoo memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan memegang dadanya yang terkena tembak.

"WONWOO"

"WONWOO HYUNG"

Pekik semua orang panik, JongUp kembali diringkus tapi lagi – lagi dia berhasil menyingkirkan kambali polisi – polisi yang mengganggunya. JongUp sudah bersiap menembak lagi dan sasarannya masih tetap sama yaitu Wonwoo. Dia bahkan tidak peduli walaupun Wonwoo sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Soonyoung melihat JongUp sudah siap menarik pelatuknya, dan kali ini dia tidak boleh gagal melindungi Wonwoo.

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

Dua Suara tembakan terdengar. Satu tembakan berhasil mengenai Soonyoung yang tengah memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang masih setengah sadar. Sedangkan disaat yang sama seorang polisi mampu melumpuhkan kaki JongUp dan polisi yang lain merebut pistolnya lalu membekuknya agar tidak bergerak lagi.

"SOONYOUNG-AH"

"SOONYOUNG HYUNG"

Semua orang yang masih terkejut dibuat terkejut dua kali saat mengetahui jika JongUp masih bisa menembak. Kibum yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri JongUp yang kesakitan lalu menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau benar – benar" Kibum memukul wajah JongUp dengan keras hingga sudut bibir nya terluka.

"Bagaimana Kibum sajangnim, apa kau sudah hancur melihat kedua anak kembar mu terluka?" JongUp menatap Kibum dengan tatapan kemenangan dan juga senyuman yang lebar.

"Aku berhasil membuat mereka terluka, sebentar lagi kau akan hancur karena kehilangan kedua anak kembarmu" JongUp tertawa dengan sangat bahagia.

"CEPAT PANGGIL ZHOUMI APPA!" teriak frustasi Woozi saat melihat darah terus keluar dari dada Wonwoo dan punggung Soonyoung. Dengan cepat Mingyu dan Seokmin berlari keluar ruang rawat dan mencari Zhoumi.

"Cepat bawa dia untuk diobati setelah itu cepat bawa ke kantor polisi! Kali ini dia tidak akan lolos begitu saja dari hukum." perintah Lay ke pada anak buahnya saat melihat situasi yang sangat tidak dia sangka.

Saat diseret oleh polisi pun, JongUp masih bisa tertawa dengan sangat bahagia.

"Dengan ini kelurga Jeon akan hancur." Gumam JongUp sambil tersenyum.

Kibum memeluk tubuh Soonyoung yang sudah lemah, sedangkan Donghae memeluk Wonwoo sambil terus menekan dada Wonwoo agar darah berhenti keluar.

"Won...woo" panggil Soonyoung lemah

"Tenanglah Soonyoung-ah, sebentar lagi Zhoumi hyung akan datang dan mengobati kalian. setelah ini kau bisa melihat Wonwoo." Kibum masih setia memeluk sambil menghentikan pendarahan yang ada di punggung Soonyoung.

"Eom...ma" Wonwoo berbisik pada Donghae, kesadarannya sudah menipis. Nafasnya mulai terputus – putus.

"Bertahanlah Wonwoo-ah, sebentar lagi kau akan diobati." Donghae sudah menangis menatap Wonwoo yang kesakitan, dia mengusap wajah Wonwoo dengan lembut berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang.

Ditengah kesadarannya yang sudah menipis, Wonwoo dapat melihat Soonyoung tengah dipeluk oleh Kibum dan dia melihat darah keluar dari punggung Soonyoung.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini? kenapa selalu kau yang melindungi ku? Kau bahkan tidak mempedulikan tubuh mu yang masih lemah? Kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi sumber penderitaanmu?" batin Wonwoo sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Wonwoo menggerakkan tanganya berusaha menggapai tangan Soonyoung yang terkulai lemah tidak jauh dari nya. Saat bisa menggapainya, Wonwoo menggenggamnya erat.

"Mianhae, Soonyoung-ah." Batin Wonwoo sebelum pandangannya perlahan - lahan berubah menjadi hitam. Wonwoo tidak sadarkan diri.

Tidak jauh dari ruangan itu, Zelo dan Hwayong melihat semua kejadiannya. Zelo hanya mampu melihat nya karena saat mereka tiba disana semua sudah terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Hyung nya bisa melakukan hal sekejam dan sejauh itu hanya demi sebuah kesenangan dan ambisi untuk menghancurkan sebuah keluarga. Zelo hanya menatap nanar si kembar Jeon yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dipelukan Appa dan Eommanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu hyung... kenapa kau tega melukai mereka? Bahkan kau menyakiti nya" batin Zelo sambil menenteskan air mata.

 ***TBC****

 **Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Si kembar Jeon?**

 **Apakah mereka akan selamat?**

 **Tunggu di next chapter berikutnya...**

Bagaimana chapter 21 ini?

Biasanya aku update satu bulan tapi kali ini ku percepat 6 hari... hehehehhehe, kan biasanya tanggal 26 aku baru update tapi karena reviewnya sudah agak bertambah jadi ku percepat deh. Jadi ditunggu Reviewnya ya... **GOMAPTA**.

Seru ndak?

Author kembali agiiiiii...#lambai2tangan#

 **Tyna89Meanie** : Gilu ya... sama dong. Aku yang ngetik aja juga ngilu koq. Ndak tega. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Jalan ceritanya udah kayak gitu. Jadi diterima aja ya ngilu ya... hehehhehe. Untuk siapa yang di sukai sama Zelo sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan. Hehehehe. Yang disukai Zelo itu Wonwoo. Iya JongUp lolos tapi udah ketangkap kan. Jadi tenang aja. Ini ndak sampai satu bulan koq. Udah tak majuin nih... gimna? Masih penasaran ndak sama Chapter selanjutnya. Kalau masih penasaran ditunggu ya... review nya. karena kalau reviewnya banyak maka akan cepet tak update lhoooo. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Z. roFour** : iya kembar kesayangan kita terluka karena JongUp. Pasti akan dihukum koq JongUp nya... jadi yang sabar ya... sabar ... sabar. Aku paling suka kalau baca review yang panjang, karena seperti baca curhatan reader. Hehehehe. Sebenarnya di awal – awal semua selalu tak notice koq. Tapi hanya belakangan ini aja langsung tak jadikan satu.

Sudah tahu kan perasaan senang ku saat di review? Ya sama kayak kalau dinotice lah... senang banget malah. Karena perasaan senang itulah yang membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya. Makanya ketika reviewnya sedikit tuh aku sedih... hanya review para reader yang membuatku semangat. Akhinya ada yang mengerti perasaan ku ketika para reader meninggalkan reviewnya untuk FF ini. Jadi ditunggu ya reviewnya... kalau masih penasaran sama chapter selanjutnya. Gomapta

 **ECCEDENVY** : Oke... Oke... Oke... pasti dimusnahkan. Tapi gimana cara memusnahkan makhluk satu itu ya? Bantu mikir hehehehhe. Soalnya aku juga ndak tega lihat si kembar menderita.

Terimakasih semangatnya. Aku juga seneng ketika para reader ku yang setia masih suka baca FF ini dan meninggalkan reviewnya. Hehehehe untuk Endingnya aku akan buat kejutan untuk kalian. jadi selama belum End ditunggu ya reviewnya karena reviewnya lah yang membuat ku semangat buat melanjutkan FF ini. jadi ditunggu review nya... Gomapta.

 **cancie17** : Emang Kapan JongUp ndak kurang ajar? Selama ini kayaknya JongUp emang kurang ajar deh... hehehehhee. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta

 **Shyoon17** : Oke... boleh ngumpat. Tapi jangan mengumpatiku pokoknya. Hehehehehe. Semua sudah berusaha koq buat jagain si kembar. Hanya saja JongUp pintar pilih peluang buat menyakiti mereka. Jadi bantu jagain si kembar ya... biar ndak dijahatin lagi sama JongUp.

Kapan JongUp tobat? Aku ndak tahu. Mungkin nunggu hidayah deh kayaknya... susah disuruh tobat dia. hehehe. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta

 **raka1719** : sebenarnya sih ndak pakai akun tetep bisa review koq tapi ya itu reviewnya masuknya 3 hari kemudian. Hehehe tapi terimakasih sudah mengingat paswodnya lagi. Jangan dilupakan lagi dong... dicatet aja soalnya aku juga selalu tak catat takut lupa (Hanya saran aja koq).

Di chapter kemarin aku emang buat JongUp ngeselin... heheheh soalnya kapan lagi bisa mengungkapkan jika dia adalah biang kerok dibalik kejadian yang selalu menimpa Wonwoo di sekolah. Hehehehehehe. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Jangan lupa lagi. Gomapta.

 **Umay** : emang belum End koq. Soalnya aku sendiri bingung buat End nya kayak gimna jadi ya... tak buat sebuah cerita yang ndak terduga deh... hehehehe Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Kaiwoo** : Jangan berkata apapun... cukup direview aja. Heheheh bercanda koq. Aku juga senang koq pas tahu kamu juga review FF ini. aku akan mempercepat updatenya jika para reader juga mau meninggalkan reviewnya buat ku... karena itu adalah semangat ku untuk melanjutkan jalan cerita FF. Aku kadang jika butuh asupan energi semangat selalu membaca ulang review para reader hehehehe. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Park RinHyun Uchiha** : mereka udah jagain si kembar koq. Cuma JongUp pinter banget tuh nyari peluang buat menyakiti si Kembar Jeon. Jadi bantuin ya buat jagain si kembar. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Guest** : Oke ... Oke... Oke... sabar ... sabar... kalau DEG DEG-an tarik nafas... buang... lalu minum air putih biar agak tenang. Okey. Jangan karena deg deg kan jadi ndak jadi baca FF ku. Hehehehe.

Aku emang paling seneng memporak – porandakan hati mu. Hahahahahha. Kalau udah begitu rasanya tuh aku juga seneng bangt karena membuat para reader seneng dengan updatean FF ini. iya.. aku selalu tahu apa yang membuat mu semangat buat review koq, jadi kamu juga harus membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya dengan meninggalkan review nya hehehehe. Aku bakalan ngambek kalau kamu ndak meninggalkan reviewnya kayak 2 chapter sebelumnya. Sebel tahu... padahal kan ditungguin sampai aku update koq nda di review. Tapi okey deh termaafkan dengan review yang panjaaaaang sekaliiii... hehehehhe. Sekali sekali ndak apa – apa dong ya buat anak orang mewek... hehehehhe Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Louii** : Iya kabur... tapi udah ketangkap kan. Jadi tenang aja. JongUp emang suka kan mengkambing hitamkan orang lain. Padahal dia biang keroknya. Makasih juga udah review. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Seoksoonship** : Aku juga senang koq, pas kamu mereview FF ini. jadi kita sama – sama deh. Kapan ya Si kembar dan pasangannya bahagia? Kalau mau tahu pokoknya review terus deh... pasti nanti tahu deh. Hehehhe. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Salsha6104** : Astaga Salsha juga mereview... aku juga senang bangt deh pokoknya. Terimkasih sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan nya. aku juga pasti bersemangat pas tahu banyak review yang masuk karena hal itu lah yang membuat ku semangat. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Seoksoonship** : Iya semoga JongUp dapat hidayah ya... kita juga harus berusaha untuk membuat JongUp sadar. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Nakamichan** : Why? Kenapa jarang review? Padahal reviewnya yang bikin semangat lhoooo. Jangan lupa dong kalau mau review, kan ditungguin reviewnya... Aku akan akan semangat jika kamu juga ngasih semangat. kamu jahat ih sama aku. Huwaaaaaaa... huwweeee... aku dijahatin sama reader. Hiks... hiks... hikss... hiks...

Request? Boleh koq. Kalau mau update kilat... kamu juga tinggalin reviewnya. Karena itulah yang membuat ku semangat. Untuk chapter ini aku udah update 6 hari lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hehehheheh. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Byunwonu** : HAHAHAHAHAHAH... senang bangt ya kalau Wonwoo tersiksa. Jahat ih sama Wonwoo kalau kayak gitu. Koq baru nongol? Kemana aja koq baru review sekarang?

Ditunggu Reviewnya ya... karena itu lah yang membuat ku semangat. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 20 ( **Tyna89Meanie** **,** ** **Z. roFour** , ****ECCEDENVY** **,** **cancie17** **,** **Shyoon17** **,** **raka1719** **, Umay, Kaiwoo, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Guest, Louii, Seoksoonship,** **Salsha6104** **, Seoksoonship,** **Nakamichan** **,** **Byunwonu** ) makasih banget yaaaaa...Reviewnya. Review dari kalian lah yang membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini, jadi untuk menambah semangat ku biasanya aku selalu membaca berulang kali agar selalu merasakan bahwa cerita ku selalu ditunggu – tunggu oleh para Reader yang mau review. Terimakasih juga masukan dan semangatnya. Kalian sangat membantu ku melanjutkan menulis chapter selanjutnya. GOMAPTA.

Jarak untuk update next chapter paling lama 1 bulan sekali, jika Reviewnya banyak mungkin aku bisa berubah fikiran untuk cepat update heheheheh... karena alasanku memberikan jeda 1 bulan adalah review ku masih sedikit jadi aku berfikir mungkin kalau di kasih jarak 1 bulan reviewnya akan nambah. Hehehhehe... tapi aku tetap mensyukuri apa yang sudah ada. Jadi mohon dimaklumi dan maaf atas ketidak nyamannya. Dan Kamsahamida sudah mau menunggu.

Di chapter 21 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa.

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 21 ini, untuk mempercepat next chapter nya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review ( **Tyna89Meanie** **,** ** ** **Z. roFour** ** , ****ECCEDENVY** **,** **cancie17** **,** **Shyoon17** **,** **raka1719** **, Umay, Kaiwoo, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Guest, Louii, Seoksoonship,** **Salsha6104** **, Seoksoonship,** **Nakamichan** **,** **Byunwonu** ). Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You. Ditunggu Review nya.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	23. Chapter 23 Ending Version Part 1

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK PRINCE KITA, JEON WONWOO.**

 **Tanggal 17 Juli 1996 adalah hari dimana seorang jeon Wonwoo dilahirkan. Suara tangisan bayi yang membuat keluarga Jeon lengkap karena kehadirannya. Dia menjadi anak berbakti pada kedua orang tuanya dan menjadi seorang kakak yang baik ketika adiknya lahir. Sekarang bukan hanya keluarganya saja yang memiliki Wonwoo tapi juga keluarga besar Pledis serta SEVENTEEN dan Carat yang selalu mendukungnya. Semoga di umur yang bertambah ini, Wonwoo menjadi lebih sukses lagi bersama dengan SEVENTEEN.**

 **HAPPY WONWOO DAY**

 **DAN SELAMAT UNTUK SEVENTEEN YANG COMEBACK KEMARIN.**

 **ADA KEJUTAN UNTUK READER – READER KU TERCINTA. BACA SAMPAI BAWAH SESUDAH TBC YA... HEHEHEHE**

 **JANGAN SAMPAI TERLEWATKAN DAN TINGGALKAN JEJAK REVIEW KALIAN YA... JANGAN LUPA!**

 **KECUP MANIS DARI WONWOO DAN SOONYOUNG**

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter** **22**

Para perawat terlihat keluar masuk ruang operasi secara bergantian, sedangkan semua orang menunggu dengan was – was dan khawatir.

Sudah hampir empat jam Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berada di dalam ruang operasi, namun belum ada tanda – tanda bahwa operasinya selesai.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ini sudah hampir empat jam!" Donghae terlihat khawatir dan ketakutan, dia menangis.

"Duduk dan tenang lah! Zhoumi hyung berkata bahwa operasinya tidak akan lama" Kibum berusaha menenangkan Donghae, walaupun tidak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga sama khawatir dan ketakutan sama seperti Donghae.

"Ini membuat ku gila, Kibum-ah. Kenapa lama sekali?" Donghae terus mengeluh dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Mingyu berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Donghae dan membimbing Donghae untuk duduk.

Mingyu berlutut di hadapan Donghae sambil menggengam tangannya.

"Wonwoo hyung dan Soonyoung hyung akan lebih khawatir melihat Donghae Eomma seperti ini. Eomma tenang lah dan berdoa untuk Aegi –Aegi Eomma." Mingyu berusaha kuat dihadapan Donghae, walaupun tidak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan kedua orang tua ini.

Kibum yang melihat itu tersenyum melihat bagaimana Mingyu berusaha untuk membuat tenang Donghae.

Tidak lama setelah itu Zhoumi keluar dari ruang operasi sambil melepas masker nya, semua orang berdiri dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Kibum bertanya dengan buru – buru.

"Aku berhasil mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuh mereka. Keadaan mereka sempat kritis karena mengalami mendarahan. Tapi hal itu bisa diatasi dengan cepat."

"Pendarahan? Berarti tadi mereka kekurangan darah? Tapi kenapa kau diam saja, kami bisa mendonorkan darah kami untuk mereka. Padahal tadi ku dengar rumah sakit ini kekuarangan stok bank darah" Donghae sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Zhoumi.

"Hae-ah... kami memang kekurangan, tapi tadi ada orang yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Jadi kalian tenang saja. Semua sudah diatasi" Zhoumi berusaha untuk menangkan Donghae yang masih panik.

"Siapa dia? siapa yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk mereka?" Jun terlihat ingin tahu.

"Dia tidak ingin kalian mengetahuinya, dia ingin merahasikan jati dirinya. Jadi kita harus menghargai itu" Zhoumi berusaha untuk memberi pengertian pada Jun.

Semua orang terlihat heran, namun mereka tidak ambil pusing. Namun tetap saja pertanyaan siapa yang sudah berbaik hati menyumbangkan darahnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain terus terlintas dipikiran semua orang.

"Tapi selain kabar baik ini, aku mempunyai kabar yang lain untuk kalian." Zhoumi terlihat sedih ketika menatap Donghae dan Kibum.

"Kabar apa?"

"Lebih tepatnya kabar buruk." Zhoumi menarik nafasnya dengan perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya dengan keras

"Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tadi mengalami kondisi kritis, tapi sekarang mereka sudah melewati itu. Wonwoo sudah mulai membaik tapi tidak dengan Soonyoung."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Kibum mulai khawatir.

"Peluru yang ditembakkan bersarang dan mengenai di bagian perut bagian kanan, pelurunya menembus, banyak darah yang keluar tadi dan mengakibatkan pendarahan pada ginjal. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi kondisi ginjal Soonyoung terus menurun, jadi kita harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk."

Penjelasan Zhoumi mampu membuat semua orang terkejut, terutama Donghae, Kibum dan Seokmin. Perlahan – lahan air mata Seokmin turun, terus turun sampai dia tidak menyadari jika sudah menangis. Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang menangis di pelukan Kibum.

"Soonyoung masih bisa bertahan tapi kita tidak tahu sampai kapan batasnya. Kita masih berusaha mencarikan donor ginjal untuk Soonyoung, tapi walaupun kita mendapatkan ginjal untuk Soonyoung, hal itu tidak akan membuat perubahan apapun untuknya. Sekarang hidup Soonyoung hanya bergantung pada keajaiban Tuhan. Jadi kita harus bersiap untuk hal terburuk" Zhoumi menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Dia menjelaskan dengan penuh pengertian dan perlahan. Karena dirinya tahu bahwa kabar seperti ini tidak akan dengan mudah diterima oleh semua orang.

"Aku mengerti hyung, terimakasih." Kibum mencoba tegar untuk membuat semua orang menerima takdir yang sudah di atur oleh Tuhan.

Zhoumi berusaha tegar menghadapai semua orang yang tampak murung dan sedih terutama Donghae dan Seokmin. Zhoumi menghampiri Donghae yang sedang dipeluk oleh Kibum. Kemudian memegang pundaknya lalu memeluk Donghae dengan lembut.

"Hae-ah... kau yang paling mengerti seperti apa Aegi mu. Kau Eommanya... jadi kau pasti tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Jadi kau harus kuat dan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mereka, terutama Soonyoung. aku tahu kau sedih dan terpukul tapi tidak kah kau tahu bahwa akan ada yang lebih terpukul lagi selain dirimu. Kau harus memahami itu, Hae... kau harus memahami itu. Karena mereka membutuhkan Eomma yang kuat dan tegar sepertimu" Zhoumi menepuk – nepuk punggungnya untuk menguatkan Donghae. Kibum tersenyum melihatnya begitu pula dengan Zhoumi. Dia berharap sepasang orang tua ini akan kuat dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae, Zhoumi menghampiri Seokmin yang terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Zhoumi melihat lantai di bawah Seokmin basah. Dan juga tahu bahwa Seokmin tengah menangis.

"Seokmin-ah... dengar kan aku baik - baik" Zhoumi menepuk pundak Seokmin membuat Seokmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Zhoumi.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa yang dibutuhkan Soonyoung saat ini bukan lah air mata dan kesedihan. Tapi sebuah senyuman dan semangat dari orang – orang yang paling dicintai olehnya. Jadi kau pasti tahu kan apa yang paling Soonyoung inginkan? Jika kau mencintainya kau pasti tahu apa yang paling dia inginkan. Jadi aku mohon padamu berikan dia semua kebahagian yang kau punya untuknya, karena kita tidak tahu apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk kita." Zhoumi menghapus air mata Seokmin yang terus turun seiring dengan penjelasan Zhoumi.

Seokmin memejamkan matanya mengingat - ingat kenangan yang terus di buat nya bersama dengan Soonyoung, Seokmin juga berfikir apa yang sudah Zhoumi katakan padanya. Hal itu akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan untuk selalu kuat dihadapan Soonyoung. Seokmin membuka matanya menatap Zhoumi kemudian tersenyum menandakan bahwa dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, Zhoumi pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sedangkan keadaan Wonwoo memang perlahan – lahan membaik, Tapi untuk kondisinya kita harus terus mendampinginya karena aku melihat jika Wonwoo sedikit trauma dari kejadian ini. trauma melihat saudaranya terluka, jadi untuk Wonwoo Psikologisnya yang harus kita jaga. Karena kita tahu bahwa Wonwoo tidak bisa hidup tanpa Soonyoung." Zhoumi kembali menjelaskan tentang kondisi yang sudah dia tangani.

Zhoumi memandang Mingyu yang terlihat sedih ketika dia mendengar itu semua.

"Mingyu-ah... kau harus terus mendampingin Wonwoo apapun keadaannya, karena Wonwoo sekarang membutuhkan sebuah dukungan dan kekuatan dari orang – orang yang dia cintai. Kau paham maksud ku kan?" Zhoumi menepuk pundak Mingyu saat Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne" jawab Mingyu lirih

"Setelah ini mereka akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Karena kondisinya sudah membaik. Aku akan menjadi Dokter penanggung jawab untuk merawat mereka. Jadi kalian jangan khawatir." Zhoumi mencoba tersenyum, semua orang juga ikut tersenyum namun tetap saja senyuman itu tidak akan bisa sebahagia biasanya.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Kau yakin setelah ini kau ingin melihat Hyung mu?" Hwayong sedang menunggu Zelo yang terbaring di salah satu kamar rawat.

Zelo tersenyum, sambil mengangguk.

"Kau benar – benar luar biasa, kau sangat berbeda dengan Hyung mu. Dari mana kau dapat sifat menolong? Padahal Appa dan Hyung mu tidak seperti itu." Hwayong kagum dengan perbuatan Zelo yang dengan baiknya mendonorkan darahnya untuk Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, dan yang pasti Zelo ingin identitasnya tidak diketahui oleh keluarga Jeon.

Zelo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, karena dirinya masih merasa lemas sehabis donor darah.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku akan menungguimu disini, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku meninggalkan mu sendiri karena nanti aku akan menemanimu untuk melihat Hyung mu." Hwayong membenarkan selimut Zelo yang sedikit turun.

Perlahan – lahan Zelo memejamkan matanya, tidak lama setelah itu terdengar hembusan nafas teratur darinya.

"Keluargamu sangat beruntung memiliki dirimu, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan pernah tahu keberuntungan itu. Kenapa kau harus menerima kebencian dari keluarga sendiri, bahkan kau harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka. Nasib mu sangat tidak beruntung. Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiannya yang melimpah nanti." Batin Hwayong sambil menatap sedih kearah Zelo.

Lamunan Hwayong tersadarkan karena Handphone nya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Hwayong sedikit heran ketika tiba – tiba Jihyo menghubunginya.

"Yeobseyo" sapa Hwayong

"..."

"Wae?"

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku sudah tidak masuk dalam rencana JongUp jadi kalian harus bersiap – siap jika polisi meminta keterangan dari kalian."

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu, Jihyo-ah. Ketika aku meninggalkan kelompok, aku sudah tidak ingin ikut campur masalah kalian, aku juga sudah memperingatkan kalian untuk tidak membantu JongUp lagi. Tapi kalian tidak mengindahkan peringatanku."

"..."

"Jangan menangis Jihyo-ah, kau harus menghadapinya. Polisi hanya kan meminta keterangan kalian saja. Hanya mungkin memperkuat lagi saksi untuk memberatkan JongUp."

"..."

"Jika kalian juga masuk penjara, hal itu sebagai pengalaman untuk kalian agar kalian tidak menyakiti orang lain. Kalian harus terima konsekuensinya. Jika aku bisa membantu, aku pasti bisa membantu. Tapi untuk masalah ini diluar kendali ku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi."

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memui kalian setelah mengatar Zelo menemui JongUp dikantor polisi." Hwayong menutung sambungan telponnya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Semoga semuanya baik – baik saja." Batin Hwayong sambil menatap handphonennya yang sudah berlayarkan hitam.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Hampir dua hari ini Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sudah sadar, mereka tetap dijadikan satu kamar. keadaannya juga sudah membaik walaupun keduanya masih lemah tapi sudah bisa tertawa dan berbicara dengan lancar. Seokmin dan Mingyu lah yang menjaga mereka berdua, Donghae dan Kibum sedang mengurus sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Soonyoung-ah... aku ingin jalan – jalan dengan mu." Wonwoo yang sedang bersadar dengan nyaman di tempat tidur mengajak Soonyoung yang tengah terbaring sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin tidur." Soonyoung menolak karena dia tahu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Masalah kondisi Soonyoung semua sudah mengetahuinya kecuali Wonwooo. Hanya Wonwoo yang tidak diberitahu karena mereka menjaga Psikologis Wonwoo yang trauma.

Seokmin dan Mingyu hanya diam sambil menatap sendu kearah Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo tidak mengatahui hal yang lebih jauh. Mereka takut Wonwoo akan mengatahuinya namun mereka lebih takut lagi jika Wonwoo tidak bisa menerima.

"Ayolah... Soonyoung-ah. Kita sudah baik – baik saja kan. Aku sudah bisa duduk. Tapi kau malah masih berbaring." Wonwoo merengut lucu sambil menatap Soonyoung penuh harap.

Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang begitu manis disampingnya.

"Aku pasti akan merindungkan wajah merajuk itu." Batin Soonyoung sedih

"Wonwoo hyung, walaupun kalian sudah baik – baik saja tapi kalian belum boleh kemana – mana. Kalian masih butuh istirahat lagi untuk pemulihan pasca operasi. Sepertinya kau lupa jika kalian baru saja operasi." Mingyu mencoba menghibur Wonwoo yang tengah merajuk karena ajakannya ditolak oleh Soonyoung.

"Setelah kalian sudah mulai pulih beberapa hari maka kau bisa mengajak Soonyoung hyung jalan – jalan sepuasnya" Seokmin membantu untuk menghibur Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tetap merengut, dia benar – benar kesal. Masalahnya dia sudah bosan dua hari didalam kamar tanpa melakukan apapun juga. Soonyoung yang melihat itu menjadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah kita akan jalan – jalan. Tapi setelah Zhoumi Appa mengizinkan. Jika Zhoumi Appa tidak menginzinkan kita jalan – jalan hari ini maka kau harus menerimanya. Kau mau janji?" mendengar Soonyoung berusaha mencari Solusi membuat Wonwoo tersenyum senang

"Baik. Aku janji." Ucap Wonwoo senang. Wonwoo sudah berniat turun dari ranjangnya tapi dia sedikit mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya, hal itu tentu saja membuat ketiga orang yang ada di sana khawatir.

"Hyung, kau harus hati – hati. Kau mau kemana sebenarnya?" tegur Mingyu khawatir.

"Aku mau memeluk Soonyoung." jawaban Wonwoo membuat ketiga orang itu cego.

"Hyung, Soonyoung hyung tidak akan kemana – mana. Kau tenang saja di ranjangmu" Seokmin sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar alasan Wonwoo, tapi tawa itu dia tahan agar Wonwoo tidak marah.

"Tapi..."

"Setelah ini kau bisa memeluk Soonyoung hyung. Yang penting sekarang kau harus pemulihan terlebih dahulu." Mingyu membenarkan posisi Wonwoo dan membenarkan selimut.

"Setelah kita pulih, kita akan jalan – jalan berempat. Kalian setuju?" Soonyoung mengusulkan ide yang sejak tadi terlintas di pikirannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Wonwoo senang, begitu pula dengan Mingyu dan Seokmin.

"Tentu aku sangat setuju" ucap Wonwoo senang.

"Tentu, Soonyoung hyung. Kami setuju." Seokmin dan Mingyu pun tersenyum satu sama lain.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah JongUp. Pelaku yang menampar JongUp adalah Appa nya sendiri, Tn Moon. Tn Moon mendapatkan kabar jika JongUp masuk kantor polisi dan sekarang menjadi tersangka karena menembak orang. JongUp baru boleh dijenguk beberapa hari kemudian sejak ditangkap karena alasan penyelidikan.

"Kau seharusnya bisa berfikir sebelum bertindak." Bisik Tn Moon saat mereka berada di ruangan salah satu kantor polisi, mereka diberikan waktu 10 menit untuk saling bicara satu sama lain secara pribadi tapi tetap saja ada pemantauan dari pihak kepolisian takut – takut jika mereka melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

"Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendam pada mereka karena mereka hampir membuat keluarga kita bangkrut."

"Tapi tidak begini caranya. Kau seharusnya berdiskusi dengan Appa jika mau melakukan hal – hal seperti itu. Jika sudah seperti ini kau harus menerima konsekuensinya."

Mendengar penuturan Appanya membuat JongUp menatap Appa nya terkejut.

"Appa tidak membantu ku untuk bebas? Appa akan membiarkan ku masuk penjara?" JongUp menatap Appa nya tidak percaya.

"Memangnya aku datang kesini karena ingin membebaskanmu? Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena jika aku melakukan hal itu maka nama baik ku ikut tercemar dan mempermalukanku. Lebih baik kau tanggung konsekuesi yang sudah kau lakukan. aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini kan."

"Tapi Appa, aku membantu Appa menyingkirkan musuh keluarga kita." JongUp tidak terima bahwa semua perbuatannya tidak dihargai oleh Appa-nya.

"Membantu? Jika sudah seperti ini apa kau membantu? Tidak. Kau malah menambah masalah yang baru. Aku tidak ingin hal seperti itu. Jika kau memang berniat melakukan sesuatu seharusnya kau mendiskusikan dengan Appa terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak." Tn Moon terlihat marah saat mengucapkan kata – kata itu.

"Perbuatanmu ini sangat tidak bisa ditolerin lagi. Kau masuk penjara, berarti kau akan mencemarkan nama baik keluarga. Jadi lebih baik aku tidak usah membantu mu untuk keluar, jika aku membantu mu untuk keluar maka dimata masyarakat aku tidak taat kepada hukum yang berlaku, maka hal itu tidak akan menguntungkan." Lanjut Tn Joon sambil berdiri.

Melihat Appa nya akan meninggalkannya, JongUp secara cepat menahan tangan Appanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya seperti ini.

"Appa.. tolong bebas kan aku. Aku tidak ingin di penjara. Aku ingin Appa membantu ku keluar dari sini. Hanya Appa yang bisa melakukannya." JongUp memohon kepada Appanya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan pengacara." Ucapan Appa nya membuat JongUp senang, karena Appa nya mau membantu.

"Tapi bukan untuk mengeluarkanmu. Hanya sebisa mungkin untuk mengurangi hukuman beberapa tahun. Kau harus memberikan alasan dan bukti agar hukuman itu bisa dikurangi" setelah mengatakan hal itu Tn Moon melepaskan tangan JongUp dengan keras

"Appa... Appa... tolong bantu aku keluar dari sini, Appa. Aku Mohon! Aku melakukan semua itu untuk keluarga kita. Aku tidak melakukan untuk diriku sendiri, aku melakukan semua ini untuk mu, Appa." JongUp berlutut di hadapan Appa nya, tapi Tn Moon memandang dingin anak pertamanya ini. dia sudah sangat kecewa dan malu kepada JongUp.

"Kau membuat ku malu. Kau bertindak seenaknya sendiri dan sekarang kau harus terima konsekuensinya." Tn Moon keluar ruangan dengan perasaan marah.

"APPA" panggil JongUp tapi tidak digubris oleh Tn Moon

JongUp tidak percaya bahwa Appa nya tega melakukan hal itu padanya, padahal dia melakukan semuanya hanya demi membalaskan dendam keluarganya yang hampir bangkrut karena perusahaan Jeon. Tapi kerja kerasnya tidak diharga oleh Appa nya.

"AKH... DASAR SIALAN!" JongUp menendang kursi yang ada didalam ruangan.

Saat keluar dari ruangan Tn Moon sudah disambut dengan Kibum dan Donghae yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak membebaskan putramu?" pertanyaan itu lah yang pertama kalinya Kibum ucapkan saat Tn Moon berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Tn Moon menjawab dengan nada dingin, karena amarahnya masih tersisa.

"Apa kau fikir perbuatannya bisa dimaafkan begitu saja. Tentu saja tidak, iya kan? Kau setuju dengan ku, Tn Moon." Kibum berkata dengan nada yang sarkartis penuh dengan amarah yang tersembunyi, jujur saja amarah Kibum sudah sampai ubun – ubun karena melihat bagaimana mudahnya seorang Moon JongUp melukai kedua anaknya.

Tn Moon dapat melihat kilatan amarah Kibum pada matanya yang setiap saat bisa meledak.

"Ternyata benar kedua anak kembar mu adalah kelemahan terbesar mu, Tn Jeon" kali ini Tn Moon yang membalas dengan nada mengejek. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kibum siap melayangkan tinjunya pada orang yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapanya, namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena Donghae menahannya.

"Tentu saja, mereka adalah kelemahan kami. Karena mereka adalah aegi – aegi kami." Donghae berbicara dengan nada yang tenang, dia memang marah tapi dia harus tetap mengontrol emosinya, karena menurutnya kemarahan tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kami adalah orang tua mereka. Kelemahan terbesar orang tua pasti adalah anak – anak mereka. Beda hal nya jika perasaan itu tidak dimiliki oleh orang tua tertentu yang menganggap bahwa anak – anak mereka tidak berharga." Sambung Donghae dengan pandangan iba pada Tn Moon. Tn Moon sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"Kau bisa bilang seperti itu karena kau memiliki segalanya, jika dari awal kau tidak mempunyai apa – apa, apa kau masih berfikir bahwa anak – anak mu berharga? Ku rasa tidak." Tn Moon kembali pada kesadarannya dan kembali berekspresi mengejek kearah Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Kibum tidak terima mendengar istrinya di hina seperti itu.

"Kau..." belum sempat Kibum berkata, Donghae menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau mungkin berfikir seperti itu, tapi apa kau tahu Tn Moon. Aku berasal dari panti asuhan. Aku anak yatim piatu, namun karena kasih sayang sebuah keluarga aku memiliki segalanya. Aku jauh mengerti penderitaan putramu itu daripada dirimu. Coba fikirkan lagi Tn Moon apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk Aegi-mu" Donghae mengingatkan sesuatu yang penting pada Tn Moon.

"Aku memberikan segalanya pada mereka. Kesenangan dan kemewahan. Apapun yang mereka inginkan aku bisa memberikannya dengan mudah" Tn Moon tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Bagaimana dengan Waktu mu?" tanya Donghae

"Mwo?" Tn Moon sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan waktu mu? Apa kau memberikan waktu mu sedikit saja untuk mereka? Kau memberikan kasih sayang pada mereka secara melimpah? Apakah kau sudah memberikan perhatian yang semaksimal mungkin pada mereka?"

Pertanyaan yang memberondong dari Donghae tidak mampu dijawab oleh Tn Moon. Melihat itu Donghae tersenyum.

"Seorang anak tidak hanya membutuhkan kesenangan dan kemewahan, tapi juga kasih sayang, perhatian dan waktu dari orang tuanya. Kau hanya memberikan mereka materi yag melimpah tanpa memberikan kasih sayang, waktu dan perhatian mu pada mereka. Mereka memang dikelilingi oleh materi tapi jiwa mereka hampa tanpa kasih sayang dari mu." Donghae menatap mata Tn Moon yang terlihat kelabu.

"Kita memang harus bertahan untuk hidup tapi ketika kita kehilangan waktu untuk keluarga maka kita akan menyesal dikemudian hari, karena uang tidak akan bisa mengembalikan waktu yang sudah kau sia – sia kan." Donghae menghelai nafasnya pelan.

"JongUp hanya kesepian. Dia merasa kosong karena tidak memiliki kasih sayang dari mu. Buktinya dia rela menyakiti orang lain hanya karena ingin membalasakan dendam keluarganya, dia sangat menghargai sebuah keluarga mungkin dia melakukan hal itu agar kau melihat kearahnya. Tapi cara yang dilakukannya adalah salah dan tidak bisa dibenarkan."

"Ku dengar Istrimu sudah meninggal ketika melahirkan anak kedua mu. Seharusnya dari itu pun kau sudah tahu bahwa hanya kau yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa kasih sayang mu sangat berharga untuk mereka. Tapi sepertinya sejak istri mu meninggal kau sangat gila kerja. Sehingga kau tidak ada waktu untuk mengontrol JongUp dan kau membenci anak kedua mu karena untuk kelahirannya kau harus kehilangan istri mu." Donghae menatap sedih dan tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana menderitanya anak kedua Tn Moon karena dibenci oleh Appa nya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu padaku?" Tn Moon terlihat mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar penjelasan Donghae yang panjang lebar,

"Karena aku kasihan pada JongUp. Dia seperti itu hanya karena kurang kasih sayang orang tuanya. Jika kau melimpahkan kasih sayang mu atau setidaknya memberikan waktu mu padanya mungkin dia tidak akan berbuat hal senekat ini pada orang lain."

"Tidak. Maksud ku kenapa kau berusaha mengajari semua itu?" Tn Moon sedikit tidak terima karena dia telah diajari oleh orang yang lebih muda dari nya.

"Karena kau adalah seorang Appa." Jawaban Singkat Donghae mampu membuat Tn Moon tersentak kaget.

"Dan juga tidak ada yang mengerti kasih sayang melebihi Donghae" Kibum menyambung ucapan Donghae. Kibum dan Donghae berbalik akan meninggalkan Tn Moon tapi Kibum sedikit berbalik

"Oh ya... satu hal lagi, jika kau berusaha membebaskan putramu maka aku akan memastikan nama baikmu akan hancur dimata masyarakat. Karena aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Putramu"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kibum dan Donghae meninggalkan Tn Moon yang berdiri kaku.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Kau senang sudah jalan – jalan?" tanya Soonyoung saat dirinya sudah terbaring kembali ke ranjang nya dengan bantuan Seokmin.

"Aku sangat senang" jawab Wonwoo dengan ceria. Soonyoung tersenyum melihatnya.

Jalan – jalan yang dimaksudkan adalah jalan – jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit, mereka diizinkan oleh Zhoumi karena kondisi mereka sudah membaik. Mereka boleh jalan – jalan pun itu harus menggunakan kursi roda, walaupun sudah membaik tapi tetap saja kondisi mereka belum sepenuhnya pulih. Wonwoo sangat senang karena bisa keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara.

"Rasa senangmu sangat sederhana sekali, Wonwoo hyung" kata Mingyu sambil menganggat Wonwoo untuk dibaringkan ke ranjangnya.

"Coba kau jadi aku, Mingyu-ah. Kau pasti tidak betah berlama – lama di dalam kamar yang bau nya penuh dengan obat." Wonwoo merengut lucu. Hal itu membuat ketiganya terkekeh pelan.

"Mingyu-ah, bisakah kau baringkan Wonwoo disampingku?" pinta Soonyoung sambil menepuk – nepuk sisi ranjang dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi ruang saat Mingyu ingin membawa Wonwoo pada ranjangnya.

"Tentu saja Hyung. Kenapa tidak." Mingyu akhirnya membaringkan Wonwoo disamping Soonyoung. Soonyoung langsung memeluk Wonwoo begitu Wonwoo berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu." Soonyoung mempererat pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung kenapa Soonyoung berkata seperti itu.

"Arra. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Soonyoung-ah" balas Wonwoo tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kau harus janji tidak akan menyela atau pun memotong pembicaraanku." Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Wonwoo penuh harap.

"Hm. Aku janji." Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Kita akan menunggu Jun dan Woozi terlebih dahulu." Soonyoung melihat pintu ruang rawatnya, karena belum ada tanda – tanda Jun dan Woozi datang.

Tidak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Jun dan Woozi yang baru datang.

"Kalian lama sekali." Keluh Soonyoung.

"Mianhae. Tadi sedikit terkendala di jalan" Jun merasa bersalah karena sedikit terlambat.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Soonyoung hyung? Jun Hyung dan Woozi hyung sudah datang" Mingyu sudah sangat penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Soonyoung

Kemudian Soonyoung menatap Mingyu dan berusaha mengapai tangannya, melihat Soonyoung sedikit kesusahan meraih tangan Mingyu. Mingyu berinisiatif mendekati Soonyoung dan duduk ditepi ranjang begitu pula dengan Seokmin yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Mau kah kau berjanji padaku?" Soonyoung mengenggengam tangan Mingyu setelah berhasil menggapainya.

"Janji apa hyung?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Apapun nanti yang akan terjadi pada ku, kau harus bersama Wonwoo. Menjaga dan juga berada disampingnya."

Ucapan Soonyoung membuat semua orang terkejut, namun semuanya menyadari arti ucapan Soonyoung kecuali Wonwoo. Wonwoo hendak menyela tapi niat itu diurungkannya karena dia tadi sudah berjanji pada Soonyoung.

"Apa maksud mu, hyung? Aku pasti akan selalu bersama dengan Wonwoo hyung. Karena aku sangat mencintainya."

"Jika aku sudah tidak berada di samping kalian lagi, aku berharap kau bisa memberitahu Wonwoo agar tidak merasa sedih. Pada saat itu tiba, aku akan menyerahkan Wonwoo sepenuhnya padamu, saat itu tiba kau harus menjaganya. Aku tahu jika kau sangat mencintainya, saat aku sudah tidak ada disamping kalian lagi hanya kau yang paling ku andalkan untuk menjaga Wonwoo. Kau harus bersama dia apapun yang terjadi. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan dia. kau harus menjaga nya. kau mau janji padaku kan?" Soonyoung berharap penuh dengan Mingyu.

"Tapi kenapa hyung..." belum sempat Mingyu menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Soonyoung mempererat genggaman tangan Mingyu.

"Hanya berjanjilah padaku, Mingyu-ah." Soonyoung menatap Mingyu dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Melihat itu Mingyu mengangguk dengan tegas. Dan itu membuat Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Gomawo"

Pandangan Soonyoung beralih pada Seokmin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan Soonyoung terangkat lalu membelai lembut pipi Seokmin. Lalu beralih ketengkuknya dan mendekatkan wajah Seokmin pada wajahnya.

"Kau harus tahu selamanya aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Soonyoung mencium pipi Seokmin. Hal itu membuat Seokmin meneteskan air matanya.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir dalam hidup ku." Soonyoung mengecup singkat bibir Seokmin, kemudian memeluknya.

"Nado hyung. Aku juga mencintaimu" suara Seokmin teredam pundak Soonyoung, Seokmin melepas pelukannya Soonyoung kemudian dia mencium kening Soonyoung dengan lembut

Melihat adegan di hadapanya membuat dada Wonwoo bergemuruh, dia sangat takut entah untuk apa. Dia benar – benar takut. Seolah – olah Soonyoung akan meninggalkannya. Wonwoo tidak berkomentar tapi dia mencengkram baju depan Soonyoung dengan tangan gemetar. Merasakan hal itu, membuat Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Wonwoo yang sedang dia peluk.

"Kau harus tetap bahagia. Kau tidak boleh sakit. Kau harus makan yang banyak. Kau mau berjanji padaku kan, Wonwoo-ah."

Kali ini Wonwoo tidak menjawab perkataan Soonyoung, dia hanya menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Wonwoo-ah..." panggil Soonyoung, namun Wonwoo tetap tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam sambil terus menatap Soonyoung.

"Won..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucapan Soonyoung terputus karena Wonwoo tiba – tiba memeluknya sambil mengatakan kata – kata yang tidak ingin Soonyoung dengar.

Kali ini Soonyoung lah yang diam, dia hanya membalas pelukan Wonwoo.

"Kau harus bahagia. Demi Mingyu, demi Appa dan Eomma. Kau harus bahagia untuk mereka. Kau harus tersenyum untuk mereka. Dan yang lebih penting kau harus bahagia demi dirimu sendiri." Soonyoung mengelus lembut rambut Wonwoo.

"Akan datang waktunya, dimana segala rasa sakit dan kenangan buruk akan terhapus oleh waktu" bisik Soonyoung pada telinga Wonwoo

"Aku menyayangi mu." Sambung Soonyoung mempererat pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Pandangan Soonyoung jatuh pada Jun dan Woozi yang tanpak tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Namun Soonyoung hanya tersenyum sambil menggerakkan bibir nya mengatakan _'Tolong, jaga Wonwoo'_. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Jun dan Woozi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mereka akan menjaga Wonwoo demi Soonyoung.

"Gomawo" Soonyoung kembali menggerakkan bibirnya menatap Jun dan Woozi yang menutup mulutnya agar tangisannya tidak pecah.

"Kau tidak sekuat yang terlihat, Wonwoo-ah. Karena itulah aku takut jika aku pergi terjadi sesuatu padamu" batin Soonyoung sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Wonwoo.

Tanpa mereka tahu, Kibum dan Donghae melihat semuanya di balik pintu, mereka hendak masuk untuk melihat kondisi kedua anak kembarnya, tapi diurungkan niatnya mendengar pembicaraan Soonyoung dengan yang lain. Donghae hanya mampu menangis dipelukan Kibum mendengar semuanya sedangkan Kibum hanya memeluknya sambil menenangkannya.

"Kita harus kuat demi Soonyoung. Dia sudah cukup lama bertahan. Bukankah kita lebih baik merelakan dia untuk pergi? Meninggalkan rasa sakitnya, agar dia tidak kesakitan lagi." Bisik Kibum, Donghae hanya mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya agar tangisannya tidak pecah.

"Biarkan Soonyoung melepas rasa sakitnya. Kita harus merelakannya untuk kebaikan Soonyoung." Kibum menguatkan Donghae dan dirinya sendiri, dia sudah tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan Soonyoung yang terus bertahan demi Wonwoo dan keluarganya.

"Eomma akan merelakan mu, Soonyoung-ah. Eomma akan rela jika kau melepas rasa sakitmu" batin Donghae sambil menatap Soonyoung yang masih betah memeluk Wonwoo.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" ketus JongUp saat melihat Zelo duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin melihat Hyung"

Mendengar jawaban Zelo membuat JongUp tertawa

"Kau ingin menertawakan ku kan karena aku berhasil masuk penjara? Kau sudah puas dengan semua ini? kau senang?" geram JongUp.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu." Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Lalu apa? Aku sudah dengar dari polisi yang menangkapku, bahwa yang memanggil polisi di gedung belakang sekolah waktu itu adalah kau. Gara – gara kau, aku mendapatkan luka tembak di kaki, karena kau aku menjadi buronan sampai hari ini. karena kau aku terjebak rencana keluarga Jeon untuk menangkap ku. Apa sebenarnya mau mu, hah? Kau sudah puas kan aku tertangkap polisi dan sebentar lagi akan masuk penjara." JongUp sudah emosi ketika mengetahui bahwa Dongsaengnya lah yang memanggil polisi saat dirinya menculik Wonwoo.

"Aku menyayangi mu, hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi orang jahat. Aku ingin menyadarkan mu bahwa yang kau lakukan itu tidak benar. Kau tidak harus menjadi orang jahat untuk membuat keluarga kita berkuasa dan ditakuti. Kau harus tidak harus melukai orang lain untuk membuat dirimu terlihat hebat."

Mendengar penuturan Zelo membuat JongUp melayangkan pukulan kerasnya pada Zelo, tentu saja hal itu membuat para polisi yang berjaga terkejut dan buru – buru menahan JongUp agar berhenti. Zelo meneteskan air matanya melihat Hyung-nya menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci ku hyung, apa yang salah pada diriku hingga kau tidak bisa menyayangiku?" Zelo menatap sedih kearah JongUp yang masih ingin berniat memukulnya.

"Karena kau lah keluarga kita hancur. Karena kau lah Eomma ninggalkan ku. Dan sejak Eomma meninggal Appa tidak peduli lagi padaku. Apa kau masih bertanya kenapa aku begitu membencimu?" JongUp tersenyum mengejek menatap Zelo, Zelo tidak menjawab namun dia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat

"Aku menemukan surat ini ada di kamar Appa saat aku membereskan barang – barang peninggalan Eomma, ini surat dari Eomma untuk mu hyung. Sepertinya Appa lupa memberikan surat itu saat kau berulang tahun ke sembilan belas kemarin. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan surat ini padamu." Zelo meletakkan di atas meja lalu keluar dari ruangan intrograsi dengan perasaan sedih.

Polisi yang memeganginya tadi sudah melepaskan pegangannya. JongUp segera membuka surat yang ditinggalkan oleh Eommanya untuk nya.

 _Untuk Aegi ku tersayang JongUp._

 _Selamat Ulang tahun ke – 19 semoga kau selalu sehat dan tetap menjadi anak penurut seperti dulu. Apa kau sudah menjaga dongsaeng mu dengan baik? Kau pasti menjaganya dengan baik kan, karena kau adalah hyung yang baik untuknya._

 _Eomma hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal kebenaran. Di awal kehamilan Eomma, Eomma sudah diperingatkan dokter untuk tidak melanjutkan kehamilan ini karena masalah komplikasi saat melahirkan mu waktu itu. Tapi Eomma tetap meneruskan nya karena Eomma yakin kau akan menjaganya dengan baik. Eomma selalu kasihan melihat mu kesepian dirumah dan selalu sendirian, jadi Eomma memutuskan untuk memberikan Dongsaeng yang manis padamu._

 _Apa kah kau ingat kau sangat senang ketika mendengar akan mendapat seorang Dongsaeng? kau nampak bahagia sekali karena kau berfikir tidak akan sendirian lagi ketika bermain, kau bahkan selalu menjaga Eomma kemana pun Eomma pergi agar Dongsaeng mu baik – baik saja. Kau ingin menjadi hyung yang baik untuknya nanti dan akan mengajarkan banyak hal padanya ketika sudah dewasa. Eomma masih ingat wajahmu yang sangat bersemangat ketika menyiapkan mainan – mainan mu untuk dongsaengmu ketika sudah lahir nanti. Karena mu lah Eomma bertahan untuk mempertahankan dongsaengmu, Eomma tidak tega untuk menghancurkan harapanmu untuk memiliki seorang dongsaeng. Jadi Eomma bertekat untuk memberikannya, walaupun Eomma tahu konsekunesinya._

 _Jadi apapun yang akan terjadi dengan Eomma nanti, kau harus menerimanya. Dan yang paling penting adalah kau harus menjaga Dongsaeng mu, menjadi hyung yang baik untuknya dan menjadi panutannya._

 _Eomma juga ingin kau bersama – sama dengan dongsaeng mu untuk menjaga Appa, karena Eomma takut Appa mu tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Appa mu akan kesepian dan akan melupakan kalian. Jadi Eomma mohon padamu jaga Appa dan Dongsaeng mu dengan baik Eomma yakin kau bisa. Dan Eomma juga yakin kau akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik hati. Jadi hiduplah bahagia dengan Appa dan dongsaeng mu. Eomma menyayangimu._

 _Eomma love you, JongUp_

Setelah membaca surat dari Eommanya, JongUp jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

"Mianhae, Eomma. Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik untuk mu. Aku menghancurkan harapanmu. Mianhae Eomma. Mianhae."

JongUp terus menangis sambil memeluk surat dari Eommanya. Dia terus menangis sampai – sampai polisi yang berjaga menjadi bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat JongUp berhenti menangis

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Zelo-ah... boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hwayoung saat mereka keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Hm... tentu saja."

"Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo?" Hwayoung amat penasaran dengan perasaan cinta yang dimiliki oleh Zelo untuk Wonwoo. Karena bagaimana pun juga Zelo dan Wonwoo tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Satu kelas pun mereka tidak pernah. Lalu bagaimana bisa Zelo jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo.

"Sunbae begitu penasaran." Zelo tersenyum geli. Tapi kemudian mengaduh perih saat merasakan sakit di bagian bibir nya karena pukulan JongUp tadi.

"Aku serius. Aku sangat penasaran."

Mendengar itu Zelo tersenyum

 ** _**Flasback**_**

 _Hujan turun sangat deras di Pledis Hight Art School. Padahal semua siswa – siswi sudah waktunya jam pulang, tapi karena hujan deras sebagian masih ada di sekitar gedung. Ada pula yang tidak sabaran lalu menerobos hujan karena ingin cepat pulang._

" _Zelo-ah... kau tidak pulang?" tanya teman sekelasnya, Jooheon. Zelo sedang berdiri di teras lobi sekolah sambil menunggu hujan reda._

" _Hujannya sangat deras dan aku lupa membawa payung. Kau membawa payung?"_

" _Ini" Jooheon menunjukkan payung merah yang ada ditangannya._

" _Bisa aku berbagi dengan mu? Sampai halte bus saja" Zelo menatap harap pada Jooheon_

" _Mianhae. Aku akan pulang dengan Changkyun. Aku sedang menunggunya." Jooheon memasang wajah bersalah._

" _Ow. Kau pulang bersama dengan Changkyun. Memangnya Shownu Hyung dan Kihyun hyung mengizinkan kau membawa dongsaeng kesayangan mereka?" goda Zelo sambil memasang wajah jahilnya._

" _Aish...Kau ini. kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan ku untuk mendapat kan izin dari kedua orang itu. Aku memperjuangan hidup dan mati." Cerita Jooheon dramatis._

 _Zelo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh geli._

" _Jooheon hyung." Panggilan itu membuat Jooheon maupun Zelo menolehkan kepalanya, mereka melihat Changkyun berlari kearah mereka dengan tergesa – gesa._

" _Mianhae hyung... kelas ku selesai lebih lama. Jadi aku terlambat. Kau menunggu lama ya?" tanya Changkyun sambil mengatur nafasnya_

" _Ani. Aku akan menunggu mu sampai berapa lama pun tidak masalah." Ucapan Jooheon membuat Changkyun memerah, hal itu membuat Zelo terkekeh geli._

" _Ayo pulang! Aku tidak ingin di marahi oleh hyung – hyung mu karena terlambat memulangkanmu nanti" Jooheon memeluk pundak changkyun lalu membuka payungnya._

" _Zelo aku duluan"_

" _Kami duluan" Changkyun ikut berpamitan_

" _Hm. Hati - hati"_

 _Zelo melihat kedua orang itu berjalan menembus hujan sambil berpelukan. Zelo hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana Jooheon melindungi Changkyun agar tidak terkena air hujan._

" _Suatu saat nanti aku juga akan melindungi orang yang ku cintai" gumam Zelo._

 _Sudah cukup lama Zelo berdiri di teras lobi sekolah, tapi hujan tidak kunjung berhenti. Sudah banyak siswa – siswi yang nekat pulang menembus hujan, sekarang sekolah sudah sepi dan hanya dia sendiri yang masih betah menunggu hujan reda. Sampai ada suara langkah yang cukup berisik._

" _Ya... Soonyoung-ah. Tunggu aku!"_

 _Zelo dapat melihat dua orang yang saling berkejaran di lorong yang sepi._

" _Kau lama sekali, Wonwoo-ah. Dasar menyebalkan, aku menunggu sejak tadi" Soonyoung berjalan mendahului Wonwoo._

" _Mianhae, kelas ku selesai lebih lama. Jun juga bilang seperti itu kan." Gerutu Wonwoo saat langkahnya sudah sejajar dengan Soonyoung._

" _Tapi kau seharusnya menghubungi ku. Setidaknya beritahu aku jika kelas mu belum selesai. Jadi aku tidak seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu didepan kelas mu." Soonyoung terlihat kesal._

" _Mianhae, Soonyoung-ah." Wajah Wonwoo cemberut dengan lucu, dan hal itu membuat Zelo yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil._

" _Manis" batin Zelo saat melihat Wonwoo._

" _Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Kau bisa makan sepuasnya." Wonwoo menarik lengan serangam Soonyoung._

" _Call" Soonyoung menjentikkan jarinya dihadapan Wonwoo sambil tersenyum._

" _Ya... kau mengerjaiku ya." Wonwoo yang melihat Soonyoung tersenyum jail. Itu artinya dia sedang dikerjai._

" _Aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu" Wonwoo kembali merajuk_

" _Jika kau tidak mentraktirku, maka aku akan benar – benar marah padamu" Soonyoung mengancam Wonwoo, hal itu sukses membuat Wonwoo menatap kearah Soonyoung._

" _Ya... Soonyoung-ah" rengek Wonwoo._

 _Zelo melihat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo membuka payung nya saat berada disampingnya. Tapi Wonwoo menoleh kearah Zelo saat merasakan jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan._

" _Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Wonwoo saat melihat Zelo masih menatapnya. Mendengar suara Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung pun menoleh kearah Zelo._

" _Apa kau sedang menunggu teman?" kali ini Soonyoung lah yang bertanya._

" _Tidak. Aku tidak menunggu siapa – siapa. Hanya saja aku tidak membawa payung jadi aku menunggu hujan reda." Jawab Zelo sambil masih betah menatap Wonwoo._

" _Tapi sepertinya hujan akan lama. Jika kau menunggu hujan reda maka kau akan pulang malam. Apa kau mau menginap disekolah?" Wonwoo melihat bahwa hujan masih sangat deras._

" _Kau seangkatan dengan kami kan?" sambung Wonwoo saat melihat garis di lengan seragam sekolah mereka._

" _Ne. Aku seangkatan dengan kalian."_

" _Kalau begitu kau harus pulang, karena besok ada ujian untuk angkatan kita. Jadi kau harus pulang dan belajar dirumah" Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyerahkan payung nya pada Zelo._

 _Zelo menatap payung yang ada di hadapanya._

" _Pakai saja, agar kau bisa segera pulang" Wonwoo menggenggamkan payungnya pada tangan Zelo_

" _Lalu kau bagaimana?" Zelo menatap payung yang ada di genggamannya_

" _Aku bisa berbagi dengan Soonyoung. kau tenang saja. Kau bisa mengembalikanya kapan pun kau mau" Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis untuk menyakinkan Zelo untuk membawa payungnya._

" _Kau manis sekali" batin Zelo saat melihat senyum Wonwoo._

" _Baiklah. Terimakasih." Zelo tersenyum sambil memandang payung yang ada di genggamannya._

" _Ayo pulang, Soonyoung-ah" Wonwoo menggandeng lengan Soonyoung_

" _Siapa yang mau berbagi dengan mu? Aku tidak mau" ucap Soonyoung dengan wajah jailnya._

" _Ya... Soonyoung-ah!" pekik Wonwoo saat Soonyoung berjalan terlebih dahulu._

" _Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim juga" Wonwoo memeluk Soonyoung sambil berjalan. Wonwoo menghindari air hujan yang akan membuat bajunya basah._

" _Dua porsi" ucap Soonyoung_

" _Hei... uang jajan ku bisa habis jika terlalu banyak mentraktirmu"_

" _Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus mau. Jika tidak mau kau akan ku tinggal"_

" _Baiklah... baiklah... aku akan mentraktirmu" mendengar ucapan Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung tersenyum senang._

 _Zelo yang menatap punggung kedua orang itu hanya bisa tersenyum, dia melihat bagaimana Wonwoo dan Soonyoung saling bercanda satu sama lain. Saling melengkapi dan saling melindungi. Hal itu membuat nya iri, karena Zelo membayangkan dirinya bersama dengan JongUp hyung-nya kapan bisa seperti itu._

" _Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang ku sukai." Zelo tersenyum sambil menatap payung berwarna ungu yang ada di genggaman nya._

 ** _***Flasback end***_**

"Jadi karena itu kau jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo?" Hwayoung menatapnya tidak percaya. Zelo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Kau sederhana sekali ya" sambing Hwayoung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti

"Dari nya lah aku juga belajar banyak hal, terutama tentang kasih sayang. Saat itulah aku mulai berjuang untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Appa dan JongUp hyung karena awalnya aku juga tidak terlalu peduli jika mereka ngacuhkanku. Dan mulai memahami bahwa kasih sayang itu tidak harus terbalaskan." Zelo tersenyum sambil menatap Hwayoung.

"Dan aku juga yakin, kau pasti tidak akan meninggalkan keluarga mu apapun yang terjadi" Hwayoung mengusap lembut rambut Zelo.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Wonwoo hyung, untuk apa kau ingin membeli kertas origami ini?" tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo duduk depan resepsionis rumah sakit. Tadi saat melihat Soonyoung tidur, Wonwoo meminta Mingyu untuk mengantarkannya membeli kertas origami.

Tapi saat Mingyu ingin membawakan kursi roda, Wonwoo menolaknya. Dia tidak ingin duduk dikursi roda, dia ingin jalan kaki. Mingyu mengiyakan keinginnan Wonwoo tapi dengan syarat Wonwoo tidak boleh membeli kertas origami biarkan Mingyu saja yang membelinya, diri nya harus menunggu sampai Mingyu kembali membeli origami. Dengan hembusan nafas lelah akhirnya Wonwoo menyetujui syarat yang diajukan oleh Mingyu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat burung – burung bangau untuk Soonyoung" ucap Wonwoo senang sambil berdiri dan mendorong tiang infusnya. Dia dan Mingyu berjalan beriringan kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

"Untuk Soonyoung hyung?" Mingyu sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku pernah membaca buku, bahwa menurut kepercayaan masyarakat jepang siapapun yang melipat kertas – kertas menjadi seribu bangau maka satu permohonannya akan dikabulkan. Aku ingin memberikan itu pada Soonyoung, agar Soonyoung panjang umur dan sembuh dari penyakitnya." Mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersenyum lalu membelai lembut rambut hitam Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu mu untuk melipatnya agar cepat selesai."

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo terlihat bahagia, Mingyu menganggukkan dengan tegas.

"Jun, Woozi, Seokmin, Appa dan Eomma juga harus membantu" Wonwoo teringat jika banyak orang yang membantu maka akan cepat selesai.

"Ah... jangan lupakan Zhoumi Appa, Henry Eomma, Heechul Eomma, Seungkwan, Minghao, Jisoo hyung, Jongin Hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, Ryeowook Eomma, Yesung Appa, Siwon Appa, Eunhyuk Eomma, Sungmin Eomma, Kyuhyun Appa... "

"Semuanya hyung. Kita akan meminta bantuan semua orang untuk membantu mu menyelesaikan burung bangau itu" Mingyu memotong ucapan Wonwoo sebelum Wonwoo lelah menyebutkan semua orang yang akan membantunya. Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Tapi tawa itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena melihat beberapa perawat berlarian kearah ruang rawatnya. Merasakan firasat yang tidak baik, membuat Wonwoo dengan buru – buru menuju ke ruang rawatnya.

Ketika masuk keruang rawatnya dia melihat Appa, Eomma, Jun, Woozi dan Seokmin menangis. dan yang membuat perhatian Wonwoo teralihkan adalah suara dari mesin EKG dari monitor yang menunjukkan garis putus – putus.

Wonwoo dapat melihat Zhoumi tengah berusaha memberikan pernafasan dengan memasangkan masker Oksigen pada Soonyoung, Zhoumi memompa jantung Soonyoung terus sambil mengucapkan kata – kata yang bahkan Wonwoo tidak bisa mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Karena sekarang pandangan Wonwoo terkunci oleh Soonyong yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Dokter, detak jantung nya terus melemah" salah satu perawat memberi tahu Zhoumi.

"Soonyoung-ah, ku mohon bertahanlah." Zhoumi terus menekan dada Soonyoung berulang kali

"Siapkan perlengkapannya." Perintah Zhoumi gusar. Dia benar – benar panik sekarang. Biasanya dia akan terbiasa dengan situasi ini tapi kali ini Zhoumi tidak bisa tenang karena Soonyoung lah yang akan dia selamatkan.

Wonwoo hanya diam dan terpaku saat Zhoumi mempersiapan Defibrilator. Bahkan saat Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu padanya, Wonwoo tidak mendengarkan apapun, dia hanya tetap terpaku pada sosok Soonyoung yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang.

Wonwoo menahan nafasnya saat alat Defibrilator menekan dada Soonyoung dan membuat tubuh Soonyoung terhempas. Setiap kali Defibrilator menekan dada Soonyoung saat itu juga dada Wonwoo bergemuruh. Tangan Wonwoo gemetar ketakutan sampai Mingyu menggenggamnya pun tangan Wonwoo tetap tidak bisa berhenti gemetar.

 **TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT...**

Sampai terdengar suara panjang dari mesin EKG dan menunjukkan garis lurus menandakan bahwa jantung Soonyoung tidak berdetak lagi. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo memandanganya tak percaya, pandangan matanya kosong menatap Soonyoung.

Dadanya bergemuruh menyakitkan. Bahkan tangisan Appa dan Eommanya tidak bisa dia dengar. Seokmin yang menangis sambil jatuh terduduk pun Wonwoo tidak bisa melihatnya. Mingyu yang berusaha menenangkannya pun Wonwoo seolah tidak mempedulikannya. Jiwa Wonwoo seolah terbang bersama dengan Soonyoung yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan linglung menghampiri Soonyoung saat Zhoumi akan menutup wajah Soonyoung dengan selimut, namun niat itu diurungkan melihat Wonwoo dengan pandangan kosong menatap Soonyoung yang sudah tertidur panjang.

"Soonyoung-ah... aku membelikan kertas origami untuk mu" Wonwoo menunjukkan bungkusan yang berisikan kertas origami pada Soonyoung. hal itu membuat semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu terkejut sekaligus sedih.

"Soonyoung-ah, setelah ini aku akan membuatkan seribu burung bangau untuk mu." Wonwoo membelai lembut rambut dan wajah Soonyoung.

"Kenapa badan mu dingin? Apa kau kedinginan?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya heran lalu menaikkan selimut Soonyoung berharap badan Soonyoung menghangat kembali.

Zhoumi menyadari keanehan dari wajah Wonwoo, yaitu Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menangis. Hal itu sangat membuat Zhoumi takut tentang Psikologis Wonwoo. Zhoumi juga melihat Wonwoo berlutut di samping ranjang Soonyoung.

"Aku pernah membaca buku tentang kepercayaan masyarakat jepang siapapun yang melipat kertas – kertas menjadi seribu bangau makan satu permohonannya akan dikabulkan. Aku akan meminta sebuah permohonan agar memberikan itu pada mu, Soonyoung-ah. Agar kau panjang umur dan sembuh" Wonwoo terus berceloteh tanpa mempedulikan semua orang yang menatapnya sedih.

"Wonwoo hyung" panggil Mingyu lirih, namun panggilan itu seakan tidak didengar oleh Wonwoo yang sedang berbicara pada tubuh dingin Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo-ah" Jun sudah akan menghampiri Wonwoo, tapi Woozi menahannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Kibum dan Donghae bertambah sedih melihat kondisi Wonwoo yang tidak bisa menerima kepergian Soonyoung.

"Semua orang akan membantu ku untuk membuat seribu burung bangau. Jika ku sebutkan satu – satu, maka aku akan lelah. Soonyoung-ah... kau juga harus membantu ku." Wonwoo berbaring disamping Soonyoung dan memeluknya.

"Aku akan memelukmu agar kau kembali merasa hangat. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu kedinginan." Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Soonyoung

"Kau pasti akan membantu ku mewujudkan satu permohonan itu kan. Ah... bukan hanya kau saja tapi semua orang akan membantu ku." Setelah mengatakan itu Wonwoo memejamkan matanya.

Semua orang menutup mulutnya agar tangisan mereka tidak pecah melihat jiwa Wonwoo yang tengah terguncang karena kehilangan saudara kembarnya. Bahkan Jun dan Woozi tidak sanggup melihat hal itu, mereka memalingkan pandanganya kearah lain agar tidak melihat pemandangan menyedihkan dihadapannya.

Mingyu dapat melihat bagaimana Wonwoo memeluk tubuh dingin Soonyoung, memeluk dengan erat karena tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan punya rencana sendiri untuk Wonwoo hingga Tuhan membawa pergi saudara kembarnya ke Surga.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mu, Wonwoo hyung? Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Soonyoung hyung? Aku tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo hyung seperti ini." batin Mingyu sedih.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Sudah tiga hari sejak Soonyoung meninggalkan semua orang untuk tidur panjangnya, sejak saat itu Wonwoo hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan dia hanya makan sedikit, itu pun hanya beberapa sendok karena begitu suapan berikutnya Wonwoo pasti akan memuntahkannya kembali. Tubuhnya yang kurus bertambah kurus dan wajahnya juga pucat, Jiwa nya seolah – olah mengikuti perginya Soonyoung.

Saat Soonyoung dimakamkan pun kondisi Wonwoo masih seperti itu, hanya diam tanpa bicara sama sekali. Ketika ada orang yang bertanya dia tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya diam. Walaupun Wonwoo mengikuti prosesi pemakaman tapi pandangannya tetap kosong dan tidak ada gairan untuk hidup. Semua orang yang melihat itu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat melihat kondisi Wonwoo seperti itu.

Wonwoo memang sudah pulang ke rumah tapi tetap saja kondisinya tidak berubah sama sekali, dia tetap berdiam diri dikamar sampai seseorang yang membawakan makanan ke kamarnya. Wonwoo yang ceria dan manja menjadi pendiam dan tidak ada keinginan untuk hidup. Tapi semua orang masih mensyukuri satu hal, yaitu Wonwoo tidak berusaha untuk mengakhiri hidupnya untuk menyusul Soonyoung. Wonwoo hanya mengurung diri dikamar tanpa mau berbicara sedikit pun pada semua orang.

Seperti hari ini, Mingyu yang baru pulang dari sekolah segera ke kediaman Jeon untuk melihat dan menemani Wonwoo. Seokmin yang juga ikut dengan Mingyu karena ingin menjaga Wonwoo seperti keinginan terakhir Soonyoung.

"Seokmin-ah, aku akan kekamar Wonwoo hyung dulu." Mingyu berkata pada Seokmin karena Seomin hanya diam sambil memandangi foto Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang terpasang dengan besar saat memasuki kediaman rumah Jeon. Di foto itu si Kembar Jeon tersenyum dengan gembira dan ceria sambil saling berpelukan.

"Hm. Aku akan disini sebentar." Jawab Seokmin singkat.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung." Batin Seokmin sambil tersenyum saat melihat bahagianya wajah Soonyoung difoto itu.

"Tuan Seokmin, anda mau minum apa?" suara salah satu maid mengagetkan Seokmin.

"Apapun." Jawab Seokmin sambil tersenyum. Seokmin terus menatap macam – macam foto yang terpasang di bawah foto besar itu.

**Dikamar Wonwoo**

"Donghae Eomma" panggil Mingyu saat Donghae membenarkan selimut Wonwoo. Sekarang Wonwoo tengah duduk bersandar di tempat tidur. Padangan Wonwoo tetap sama, kosong.

"Kau sudah datang? Bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini?" tanya Donghae sambil memeluk Mingyu.

"Masih seperti sebelumnya Eomma, membosankan." Jawaban Mingyu membuat Donghae terkekeh.

"Sekarang giliran ku menjaga Wonwoo hyung, Donghae Eomma istirahat saja."

"Kau sudah makan?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan makan untuk mu." Donghae meninggalkan Mingyu di kamar seperti biasanya.

"Wonwoo hyung, bagaimana kabar mu hari ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil mencium kening Wonwoo.

"..." diam itulah yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo. Pandangannya tetap kosong.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Jika belum makan, kita akan makan sama – sama. Kau mau kan makan bersama dengan ku? Kita akan saling berbagi" Mingyu merapikan rambut Wonwoo yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ngomong – ngomong Donghae Eomma akan masak apa ya? Apa makanan kesukanmu? Atau makanan kesukaanku? Ah... pasti makanan kesukaanmu. Kau kan pemilih hyung." Mingyu terkekeh pelan berusaha menghibur tapi...

Melihat masih tidak ada respon membuat Mingyu menatap sedih kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo hyung-nya benar – benar seperti mayat hidup, seperti tidak ada jiwa di dalam raga itu. Efek kehilangan Soonyoung berdampak sangat besar pada Wonwoo, bahkan Mingyu tidak pernah membayangkan jika Wonwoo akan seperti ini, dampaknya sangat besar pada hidup Wonwoo.

"Hyung... kuku mu sedikit panjang." Mingyu menggengam tangan Wonwoo dan melihat bahwa kuku Wonwoo sedikit panjang.

"Aku akan memotongnya untuk mu." Mingyu mencari gunting kuku dan mulai memotong kuku Wonwoo.

"Aku akan membersihkan ini hyung. Jadi tangan mu tetap bersih." Mingyu tersenyum saat melihat hasil karyanya. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, pandangan itu tetap tidak berubah dan tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung, sangat mencintaimu" bisik Mingyu kemudian mencium tangan Wonwoo dan beralih mencium keningnya.

Mingyu duduk disamping Wonwoo dan menyandarkan kepala Wonwoo pada pundaknya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menolak atau merespon. Dia hanya diam. Mingyu memejamkan matanya menikmati wangi tubuh Wonwoo, Donghae tidak pernah seharipun melewatkan memandikan Wonwoo. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, Wonwoo bahkan tidak ingin meranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan sabarnya Donghae selalu memandikan Wonwoo setiap hari.

"Mingyu... Tolong ambil makanannya dibawah." Teriakan Donghae membuat Mingyu membuka matanya, dia menghapus air matanya karena tanpa sadar Mingyu menangis dalam diam.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk kita. Jadi kau harus bersabar, kau pasti lapar kan. Jadi tunggulah." Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Wonwoo.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar Wonwoo untuk turun kebawah.

"Seokmin-ah, bisa kau ambilkan makanannya." Mingyu melihat Seokmin akan berjalan ke taman belakang.

"Aku akan melihat kebun Soonyoung hyung. Jadi kau ambil sendiri." Ketus Seokmin.

"Ya! Aku akan hanya minta tolong. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Wonwoo hyung lama – lama sendirian."

"Kau berlebihan, kan ada para Maid yang akan membawakannya ke atas. Lagi pula Wonwoo hyung tidak akan kemana – mana. Dia akan tetap di dalam dikamar." Seokmin menatap kamar Wonwoo dengan sedih.

"Tapi seperti nya para maid sedang sibuk. Jadi mungkin karena itu Donghae Eomma menyuruhku mengambil sendiri."

"Kalau sudah tahu seperti itu, kau ambil saja sendiri." Seokmin berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatapnya cego.

"Ya Seokmin-ah!" Protes Mingyu yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Seokmin. Mingyu segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanannya.

"Mianhae Mingyu-ah, Eomma tadi sedang mengangkat telpon. Jadi kau harus mengambil sendiri makanannya, para Maid juga sibuk." Sesal Donghae sambil membuka lemari es untuk menghangatkan susu untuk Wonwoo.

"Gwenchana, Eomma. Lagi pula aku hanya mengambilkan makanan" Mingyu membawa beberapa makanan yang ada dinampan. Lalu segera membawanya ke atas.

"Wonwoo hyung, ayo kita ma..." belum selesai Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia dibuat terkejut dengan Wonwoo yang tidak ada dikamarnya.

"Hyung... Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu segera memeriksa kamar mandi, namun nihil. Wonwoo tidak ada didalam kamar mandi.

Mingyu memeriksa balkon kamar, namun Wonwoo juga tidak ada di sana. Dari atas Balkon, Mingyu dapat melihat Seokmin yang tengah menyirami tanaman. Tapi disekeliling Seokmin tidak ada tanda – tanda Wonwoo. Dengan panik Mingyu keluar dari kamar lalu berlari mencari Wonwoo di penjuru rumah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat Mingyu berlari kesana – kemari.

"Donghae Eomma..." panik Mingyu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau panik?" Donghae ikut panik melihat Mingyu panik.

"Wonwoo hyung tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. Aku sudah mencarinya tapi Wonwoo hyung tidak ada di dalam rumah."

"MWO?" Pekik Donghae terkejut.

"Wonwoo hyung menghilang" Mingyu panik dan juga ketakutan.

 **TBC...**

 **WONWOO MENGHILANG?**

 **KEMANAKAH WONWOO?**

 **BAGAIMANA KEADAAN WONWOO? APAKAH DIA AKAN BISA BERTAHAN TANPA SOONYOUNG?**

 **Aku sengaja update bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Wonwoo. Dan update lebih cepat 3 hari dari sebelumnya... hehehhee. Mianhae membuat para reader menunggu... soalnya aku juga menunggu reviewnya.**

Ada kejutan untuk endingnya lhooo... aku buat dua versi ending **.** **SAD ENDING** **and** **HAPPY ENDING** **.** Tapi Happy Endingnya akan di update jika Reviewnya untuk Chapter ini dan selanjutnya sangat memuaskan. Jika tidak maka untuk Happy Endingnya **tidak akan di Update** **.** Dan tidak akan menjadi dua version Ending. Hehehehehhe. Mianhae jika agak mengecewakan. Karena itu lah yang ingin aku lakukan untuk membuat para reader penasaran. Hehehehehehehehe.

Dan ini adalah version salah satu endingnya. Untuk Sad atau Happy, Reader pasti sudah bisa menebaknya? Dan Version ini adalah Part 1, Penasaran Part 2? Tunggu di Next Chapter Selanjutnya..

 **cancie17** **:** Makasih sudah bilang FF ku bagus. Jadi terharu bisa membuat mu nyelekit deh. Aku senang bisa membuat mu terbawa perasaan saat membaca nya. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Byunwonu** : Pokoknya aku membutuhkan bukti jika kamu janji mau review nya. hehehehhe. Aku senang bangt bisa membuat tegang pas baca nya. menyenangkan sekali bisa membuat mu terbawa perasaan. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **loeloe07** : Oke baru kali ini aku dikatain gila. Tapi ndak masalah koq, aku menyadari jika kamu sangat kesal. Hahahahaha. Aku bisa mengerti jika kau sebel sama JongUp. gimana ya? Apa aku harus buat Happy ending? Asalkan reviewnya memuaskan, aku usahakan untuk itu koq. Hehehehe. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Salsha6104** **:** Iya akhirnya update juga. Terimkasih sudah menyukai cerita ku. Aku senang bangt kamu masih setia membacanya. Karena dukungan kalian lah yang membuat ku semangat buat nulis. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **sgwwyns** : makasih sudah bilang FF ku bagus. Dan terimkasih kembali, aku senang bisa membuat mu kecanduan lagi baca ff. Selain ini aku juga buat FF yang lain lho, kalau senggang tolong mampir ke FF ku yang lain juga ya... cek di Bio. Dan jangan lupa meninggalkan reviewnya. Lagi mengerjakan Proposal Skripsi ya? Semangat ya... kalau mengingat itu aku jadi ke ingat masa – masa itu, hari dimana kebingungan mencari judul skripsi dan mencari sumbernya. Hehehehhe/ semoga Skripsinya cepat selesai ya.../ semangat mengerjakannya... / aku mengerti penderitaan itu soalnya/ hahahahahaha/ Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Nakamichan** : Mungkin ndak kamu aja yang pengen jahatin aku karena membuat si kembar menderita terus. Hahahaha. Aku akan update kilat kalau reviewnya banyak... tapi untuk chapter sebelumnya sepertinya ada beberapa reader yang ndak membaca, jadi sedikit kecewa sih... tapi ndak masalah. Ini ku percepat sedikit karena mengingat Ulang tahun Wonwoo. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan mu di review kmrn sudah terjawab kan, bagaimana nasib JongUp. hehehehe / Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **raka1719** : jangan sampai lupa lagi. Dicatat aja... soalnya aku juga kayak gitu. Daripada lupa kan. Mending seperti itu. Buat note kecil aja... hehehe. Hanya saran sih...

okey sudah ada 3 orang yang menyebut ku gila. Hahahahha. Tapi ndak masalah... selama kalian menyukai FF ku. Itu dah cukup koq. Aku seneng bangt. Aku emang suka membuat kalian terkejut dengan setiap chapternya. Senang banget membuat reader tuh terlarut dalam ceritanya... terbawa suasana dan membuat reader tuh merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. AHAY... Apaan sih... hehehhe... Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **ECCEDENVY** : Aku emang suka membuat mu gregetan koq... hahahahaha. Kalau JongUp dimusnahin, si kembar ndak punya musuh dong. Hahahaha. Terimakasih semangatnya. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Shyoon17** : si kembar baik – baik saja kan? Sudah terjawab kan di chapter ini. hehehehehe. Okey... aku ndak mau ngebunuh orang hahahaha... takut dosa. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Guest** : kalau sudah seperti ini... aku paling suka memporak porandakan hati mu. Hahahaha. Aku puas sekali melihat mu seperti itu. Kamu pulang kampung tanggal 23 ya...sedangkan aku tanggal 20 udah update, itu sebelum berangkat mudik ke tempat nenek... malamnya aku menyempatkan buat update lhooo... eh, ternyata kamu masih baca 3 hari kemudian. Tapi ndka masalah sih... yang penting udah membaca dan mereview itu dah lebih dari cukup. Itu sudah membuat ku senang, apalagi kalau kamu udah teriak – teriak kayak gitu... bikin aku tambah senang banget karena berhasil membuat mu deg deg kan tidak karuan. Hahahahha.

Mau kenal lebih dekat? Boleh koq. Tentu saja boleh, dengan senang hati. Kirim aja pesan mu di email ku ini ya... (jung_minwoo yahoo com) (itu email ku setelah minwoo tolong dikasih tanda huruf a yang ada di keyboad angka 2 ya... soalnya beberapa kali pun tak tulis tetap hilang di FFN ini, lalu setelah yahoo ada tanda titik sebelum com, hehehehehe maaf menjelaskan seperti ini karena sampai beberapa kalipun aku menulis tetap hilang) setelah itu jangan lupa memberi nama dan nomor WA mu... nanti aku hubungi lewat WA. Agar lebih mudah, soalnya yang selalu dibuka adalah WA hehehehehe. Ditunggu emailnya ya... Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Z roFour** : aku update nya ndak selalu satu bulan koq... kalau review nya banyak, pasti aku update dengan sangat cepat. Karena terlalu senang melihat reviewnya terus bertambah. Sebenarnya untuk chapter ini pun aku pengen tanggal 20 Juli, tapi aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun Wonwoo. Jadi nya aku update bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Wonwoo deh... hehehehe.

Jangan berkata kasar... aku tidak menanggung dosa reader yang mengumpatiku karena FF ini. hahahahha.

Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab ya... jika nanti pasti baca FF ini trus keadaan di kelas, aku ndak mau nanti kamu menyalahkan ku karena dimarahi oleh guru. Hahahahahahahaha. Tapi aku paling suka baca review mu, karena paling panjang diantara yang lain, jadi seperti curhat melalui surat. Suka banget. Hehehehe... ... terimakasih sudah menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini, aku menjadi semangat ketika kamu menulis kan itu. Aku terharu... karena ini adalah FF pertama ku jadi aku kurang pengalaman dalam hal menulis jadi masih banyak membutuhkan dukungan para reader. hehehehehe Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Louii** : hehehehhe... iya ujung – ujungnya emang ndak enak. Hahahahah. Kenapa banyak banget yang ingin JongUp di tembak mati ya... aku jadi takut deh. Aku ndak mau ngebunuh orang lhooooo... hahahaha. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Seoksoonship** : aku bisa koq berubah pikiran asalkan banyak yang mereview nya, sebenarnya pengen update tanggal 20 nanti tapi karena ini merayakan ulang tahun Wonwoo, jadinya aku update sekarang deng tanggal 17 Juli 2018. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Wisdominerva** : Waduh... waduh... waduh... siapa yang dibikin sakit hati? Jangan gitu dong... takut ih. Hehehehhe. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

 **Umay** : aku senang sekali membuat mu tidak ngantuk lagi. Hahahaha. Jadi semangat deh nulisnya kalau para reader tuh bisa merasakan ke dalam ceritanya. Hehehehe. Terimakasih sudah direview. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... Gomapta.

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 21 ( **cancie17** **,** **Byunwonu** **,** **loeloe07** **,** **Salsha6104** **,** **sgwwyns** **,** **Nakamichan** **,** **raka1719** **,** **ECCEDENVY** **,** **Shyoon17** **, Guest,** ** **Z roFour** ****, Louii, Seoksoonship, Wisdominerva, Umay** ) makasih banget yaaaaa...Reviewnya. Review dari kalian lah yang membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini, jadi untuk menambah semangat ku biasanya aku selalu membaca berulang kali agar selalu merasakan bahwa cerita ku selalu ditunggu – tunggu oleh para Reader yang mau review. Terimakasih juga masukan dan semangatnya. Kalian sangat membantu ku melanjutkan menulis chapter selanjutnya. GOMAPTA.

Jarak untuk update next chapter paling lama 1 bulan sekali, jika Reviewnya banyak mungkin aku bisa berubah fikiran untuk cepat update heheheheh... karena alasanku memberikan jeda 1 bulan adalah review ku masih sedikit jadi aku berfikir mungkin kalau di kasih jarak 1 bulan reviewnya akan nambah. Hehehhehe... tapi aku tetap mensyukuri apa yang sudah ada. Jadi mohon dimaklumi dan maaf atas ketidak nyamannya. Dan Kamsahamida sudah mau menunggu.

Di chapter 22 ini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Kalau masih ada Typo/GJ tolong dimaklumi karena author hanya manusia biasa.

Dan mohon para pembaca tercinta tolong tinggalkan review nya ya untuk chapter 22 ini, untuk mempercepat next chapter nya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review ( **cancie17** **,** **Byunwonu** **,** **loeloe07** **,** **Salsha6104** **,** **sgwwyns** **,** **Nakamichan** **,** **raka1719** **,** **ECCEDENVY** **,** **Shyoon17** **, Guest, Z roFour** **, Louii, Seoksoonship, Wisdominerva, Umay** ). Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You. Ditunggu Review nya.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! _#Tebar kiss bye#_

PPYONG!


	24. Last Chapter END

Untuk para reader yang sudah review chapter 22 ( **Byunwonu** **,** **Shyoon17** **,** **meaniemeanie** **,** **raka1719** **, reader,** **fennexcub17** **,** **ECCEDENVY** **, Louii, Umay, Guest,** **Z roFour** **,** **indahsi** **,** **sgwwyns** **,** **Himeazura** **, Seoksoonship** ) makasih banget yaaaaa...Reviewnya. Review dari kalian lah yang membuat ku semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini. Terimakasih juga masukan dan semangatnya. Kalian sangat membantu ku melanjutkan menulis chapter selanjutnya. GOMAPTA.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau review ( **Byunwonu** **,** **Shyoon17** **,** **meaniemeanie** **,** **raka1719** **, reader,** **fennexcub17** **,** **ECCEDENVY** **, Louii, Umay, Guest,** **Z roFour** **,** **indahsi** **,** **sgwwyns** **,** **Himeazura** **, Seoksoonship** ). Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Kamsahamida. Arigato. Thank You. Ditunggu Review nya.

Terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian selama ini, aku sangat senang dan bahagia. Hanya ucapan terimakasih yang bisa ku ucapkan pada kalian yang selalu membaca dan meninggalkan reviewnya. Terimakasih banyak.

Sesuai dengan janji ku, aku update tepat satu bulan. Hehehehehehehehehe. Ini adalah ending untuk part 1. Untuk ending yang satu lagi sepertinya tidak akan aku update, aku akan menyimpannya sendiri. Tapi aku bisa berubah pikiran jika reviewnya memuaskan untuk chapter ending part 1. Jadi untuk update atau tidak aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Keputusan update nya ada di tangan reader sendiri dan review yang masuk. Terimakasih sebelumnya. Dan selamat membaca ending part 1 dari FF SOONWOO TWINS.

 **SOONWOO TWINS**

Author : Jung Minwoo96

Nilai: ? (Dinilai sendiri saja ya... karena Author pun ndak tahu berapa yang harus dinilai untuk FF ini. hehehehehehe)

Cast:

Wonwoo

Soonyoung

Mingyu

Seokmin

Kibum

Donghae

Jun

Woozi

Cast yang lain menyusul tergantung jalan cerita!

Disclaimer : Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka karena saya sangat menyukai mereka. Cerita murni dari saya pribadi, tapi Inspirasinya dari berbagai macam – macam Author favorit, ff favorit saya, manga jepang favorite, Drakor, Drama jepang dan lain - lain.

Genre: Romantis, Brothership, Friendship, Family

Warning : BL/YAOI, jika ada Typo's atau GJ mohon dimakhlumi karena ini karya pertama saya sebagai penulis, hehehehehe.

Happy Reading!

 **LAST CHAPTER PART 1 END**

"Bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo bisa hilang?" tanya Kibum saat dirinya sudah sampai dirumah. Saat dikantor tadi Donghae menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika Wonwoo menghilang. Untung saja dirinya tidak sedang meeting, jika sedang meeting apapun alasannya Kibum tidak akan bisa meninggalkan meeting itu dan pulang kerumah.

"Kami tidak tahu, Kibum-ah. Mingyu tadi hanya meninggalkan nya sebentar untuk mengambil makanan di dapur karena semua orang sedang sibuk jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengantarkan makannya ke kamar." Donghae sudah sesenggukan karena dia benar – benar cemas saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan penjaga rumah, apa dia tidak melihat Wonwoo keluar dari rumah?" Kibum kembali bertanya kali ini pada Mingyu dan Seokmin.

"Ani, Kibum Appa. Tadi penjaga rumah kebetulan sedang kebelakang untuk menggisi air minumnya yang sudah habis, jadi dia tidak melihat Wonwoo hyung keluar." Nada Mingyu benar – benar khawatir.

"Kami juga sudah mencarinya kesekeliling rumah dan mencari ditempat yang kemungkinan di datangi oleh Wonwoo hyung. Tapi hasilnya nihil." Seokmin menjelaskan apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan untuk mencari Wonwoo.

"Kemana perginya Wonwoo? Tidak mungkin dia pergi jauh tanpa kendaraan. Lagi pula ketika aku dijalan pulang tidak berpapasan dengan Wonwoo." Kibum terlihat berfikir sekiranya kemana Wonwoo pergi.

"Bagaimana Wonwoo sudah ketemu?" tiba – tiba kedatangan Jun dan Woozi mengagetkan semua orang.

"Belum. Aku sudah mencarinya ketempat yang biasanya didatangi oleh Wonwoo hyung. Tapi kami tidak menemukannya." Seokmin kembali menjelaskannya pada Jun dan Woozi yang baru datang.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, hyung? Kau sudah menemukannya?" Mingyu berharap Jun dan Woozi membawa kabar baik. Tapi hanya gelengan kepala yang dia dapat.

Semua orang sangat khawatir sekarang, bukan masalah Wonwoo pergi kemana? Tapi kondisi Wonwoo yang masih terguncang itulah yang membuat semua orang sangat mengkhawatirkannya, jika kondisi Wonwoo tidak seperti itu mungkin mereka tidak akan sepanik ini mencari keberadaan Wonwoo. Apalagi Wonwoo tidak menggunakan kendaraan apapun untuk pergi, jika ada dua memungkinkan Wonwoo pergi menggunakan Bus atau jalan kaki.

Tapi pilihan pertama sepertinya mustahil karena dilihat Wonwoo tidak membawa uang sepeserpun, jadi kemungkinan Wonwoo berjalan kaki. Jika Wonwoo jalan kaki seharusnya mereka dengan mudah menemukan Wonwoo, tapi kenyataannya mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo dimanapun.

"Ayo lah berfikir, kemana perginya Wonwoo hyung!" gumam Mingyu sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Sampai tidak sengaja mata Mingyu melihat foto Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang terpasang dengan megah di ruang tengah. Saat itu juga ada tempat yang seketika terlintas di benaknya.

"Soonyoung hyung" gumaman Mingyu dapat di dengar semua orang

"Mwo? Soonyoung?" pekik Jun dan Woozi bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu, Mingyu-ah?" tanya Seokmin heran

"Wonwoo hyung pasti pergi ke tempat yang berhubungan dengan Soonyoung hyung. Aku yakin itu." Penjelasan Mingyu membuat mereka menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Aku tahu tempat dimana Wonwoo hyung sekarang." Mingyu berlari menuju mobilnya, semua orang mengikutinya untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Donghae-ah, kau tunggu saja di rumah. Mungkin selagi kita pergi Wonwoo tiba – tiba pulang." Kibum mencoba menahan Donghae agar tidak ikut.

"Ne. Aku akan menunggu dirumah." Donghae mengangguk tanda menyetujui usulan Kibum.

Setelah semua orang masuk kedalam mobil, Mingyu menancapkan gas dan melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal.

**PEMAKAMAN ALAM***

"Untuk apa kita kesini, Mingyu-ah?" tanya Jun saat dirinya turun dari mobil.

"Hanya tempat ini yang terlitas di pikiranku saat melihat foto Soonyoung hyung tadi" Mingyu berjalan menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir Soonyoung.

Sedangkan Seokmin, Kibum, Woozi dan Jun hanya mengikuti nya dalam diam.

Dan seperti dugaan Mingyu, Wonwoo tengah berada disana. Ditempat pohon dimana abu jenazah Soonyoung ditanam. Wonwoo tengah bersandar pada pohon dan memejamkan matanya damai.

Semua orang dapat melihat bagaimana damainya Wonwoo tengah tertidur, walaupun pakaian Wonwoo tipis dan juga tidak memakai alas kaki. Wonwoo tetap bisa tertidur dengan damai, seolah – olah ada yang memberikan kehangatan disana.

Mingyu menatap pohon Soonyoung dan tersenyum lembut

"Sampai sekarang pun kau masih menjaganya, Soonyoung hyung. Walaupun raga mu sudah tidak bersama dengannya tapi jiwamu selalu menjaga Wonwoo hyung. Kau bahkan tidak membiarkan Wonwoo hyung kedinginan." Batin Mingyu sambil menghampiri Wonwoo, Mingyu melepas jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung, ayo kita pulang!" Mingyu mengelus lembut rambut Wonwoo, membuat sang empunya membuka matanya perlahan.

Sekilas Mingyu dapat melihat sebuah kehidupan di mata Wonwoo. Tapi mata itu kembali menampakkan kekosongan saat terbuka sempurna. Hal itu membuat Mingyu menatap sendu kearah Wonwoo. Kemudian Mingyu mengangkat Wonwoo ala Bridal Style. Menggendongnya untuk membawanya pulang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kibum saat Mingyu sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya Wonwoo hyung demam, Appa. Badannya sedikit hangat." Jawab Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo yang hanya diam.

"Aku akan menghubungi Appa untuk memeriksa Wonwoo." Ujar Jun sambil menggambil Handphonenya dari dalam saku.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Woozi sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu karena dia tidak sanggup melihat Wonwoo seperti itu.

Saat mereka akan meninggalkan area pemakaman Alam, Seokmin merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk. Seketika Seokmin langsung menoleh kearah tempat pohon Soonyoung dan melihat Sosok itu berdiri dengan memakai baju putih sambil tersenyum padanya.

 _Aku mencintaimu_

Bisikan itu membuat Seokmin meneteskan air matanya, saat menghapus air matanya sosok Soonyoung sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Angin sejuk kembali berhembus bersamaan dengan sebuah bisikan

 _Tolong Jaga Wonwoo_

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Sudah hampir tiga bulan, kondisi Wonwoo seperti itu. Wonwoo tidak mengalami kemajuan sama sekali, Dia hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan tatapannya masih sama tatapan tanpa kehidupan bahkan Donghae dan Kibum sudah membawa nya ke dokter Psikologis.

" _Jika dari Wonwoo sendiri tidak ada niat untuk sembuh, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena berapa kali pun aku berusaha mengobatinya, Wonwoo hanya diam saja tanpa mau bicara."_

Jawaban itulah yang didapatkan oleh Donghae dan Kibum saat Wonwoo dibawa ke dokter Psikologis. Begitu pula dengan Mingyu dan Seokmin yang selama itu juga setiap hari datang ke rumah Wonwoo.

"Kau ada kegiatan klub?" tanya Mingyu pada Seokmin saat mereka berada di kantin

"Hm" gumam Seokmin

Seperti hal nya Wonwoo, sejak kepergian Soonyoung Seokmin menjadi pendiam walaupun diamnya tidak separah Wonwoo dan yang pasti Seokmin masih ada keinginan untuk hidup walaupun sudah ditinggalkan oleh belahan jiwanya.

"Kau akan menyusul kerumah Wonwoo hyung kan?" Mingyu hanya memastikannya saja.

"Hm" Seokmin kembali bergumam

"Baiklah, aku akan datang dulu dengan Woozi hyung karena sama dengan mu, Jun hyung juga ada kegiatan klub." Sekarang Mingyu harus terbiasanya dengan keadaan disekelilingnya yang sudah tidak sama seperti dulu. Kehilangan satu kebahagian membuat mereka merasakan seolah – olah tidak ada hari esok.

Saat Mingyu dan Seokmin berjalan menuju ke kelas, beberapa siswi menghampiri mereka.

"Mingyu-ah, ayo pergi dengan ku setelah pulang sekolah. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang menyenangkan." Ucap salah satu siswi yang bername tag Yenzi.

"Ne, Kau juga harus ikut Seokmin-ah. Kami akan membawa kalian ke tempat yang menyenangkan." Kali ini siswi bername tag Cheska yang berbicara sambil menggandeng tangan Seokmin.

Melihat prilaku kedua orang siswi ini membuat Mingyu dan Seokmin hanya menatap datar keduanya.

"Ayolah ikut dengan kami, kalian kan sedang sedih jadi kami hanya ingin menghibur kalian dengan mengajak ketempat yang menyenangkan." Siswi bername tag Linzy mengelurkan aegyo-nya untuk merayu Seokmin dan Mingyu.

Entah kenapa saat Linzy mengucapkan kata itu Mingyu dan Seokmin merasa terganggu dan tersinggung. Mereka merasa muak.

"Justru karena kami sedang sedih kami membutuhkan kesendirian dan tempat yang tenang." Seokmin berkata dengan nada yang dingin.

"Yang sudah tiada biarkan saja, kau masih hidup dan nikmatilah hidup mu. Kau masih muda, umur mu masih panjang, kau masih bisa mencari yang lain kan. Masih banyak orang yang di luar sana yang ingin bersama mu." Ucapan Cheska benar – benar membuat darah Seokmin mendidih. Dia benar – benar tidak terima dengan ucapan itu.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan pergilah sendiri, jangan mengajakku. Aku tidak membutuhkan hal seperti itu." Geram Seokmin, dia sudah ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya namun dia mengingat bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah yeoja.

"Mingyu-ah... jika Seokmin tidak ikut maka kau lah yang harus ikut. Kau harus ikut dengan kami" Yenzi memeluk lengan Mingyu dengan erat, membuat Mingyu tidak nyaman.

Mingyu hanya diam sambil memandangnya datar, dia tidak ingin meladeni para Yeoja ini. karena menurutnya tidak penting meladeni mereka.

"Mingyu-ah, kau harus bersenang – senang. Ku dengar setelah Soonyoung meninggal Wonwoo menjadi gila ya... dia jadi aneh."

Ucapan Linzy membuat Mingyu mendelik lalu mendorong pundak Linzy sambil terbentur tembok dengan keras.

"Kau kasar sekali, Mingyu-ah" rintih Linzy

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" nada Mingyu rendah dan terdengar marah.

"Ne? Oh... Wonwoo menjadi gila sejak Soonyoung meninggal." Ucap Linzy santai

"Apa kau mau ku lempar dari lantai dua ini?" Mingyu menatap Linzy dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kenapa kau marah? Memang kenyataannya kan. Dia jadi gila. Kenapa kau masih bersamanya?" Yenzi masih setia di samping Mingyu.

"Lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja dia dan bersenang – senang dengan kami. Kami akan membuat mu senang dan melupakan kesedihanmu." Kali ini Cheska yang membuat Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lagi pula apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang sudah jadi gila. Kau bisa mencari yang lainnya" sambung Cheska.

BUUKKK

Mingyu melayangkan pukulan nya pada tembok tepat disamping wajah Linzy, membuat tembok itu retak dan hancur. Perbuatan Mingyu membuat ketiga Yeoja itu terkejut

"Jika kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lebih baik kalian diam saja tanpa berkomentar. Sebelum aku merobek mulut kalian itu" nada Mingyu terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kami hanya mengajak mu untuk bersenang – senang menikmati masa muda mu. Kau pasti akan menyesal karena melewatkan masa muda mu dengan sia – sia." Yenzi seakan tidak terima dengan perlakuan Mingyu.

"Kau akan sangat menyesal karena hanya mengurusi orang yang tidak tahu kapan akan sembuh dari gilanya." Kali ini Linzy yang tidak terima karena melihat tatapan penuh kebencian dari Mingyu dan Seokmin.

"Justru aku akan sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa mendampingi Wonwoo hyung disaat dia terpuruk. Dan aku juga akan sangat menyesal karena menyia – nyiakan waktu ku karena tidak bisa melihat proses sembuhnya Wonwoo hyung" akhirnya Mingyu membuka suaranya, walaupun telinganya sudah panas karena hinaan mereka tentang Wonwoo tapi logikanya masih mendominasi hingga bukan kemarahan yang keluar dari nya.

"Apa sih yang kau harapkan dari dia? Kenapa kau sangat peduli pada orang yang baru saja kehilangan namjachingunya? Bahkan kau bukan siapa – siapa bagi dia kan, kau hanya dianggap sebagai temannya saja." Cheska mengeluarkan nada kesalnya atas jawaban dari Mingyu.

Mendengar penuturan Cheska membuat Mingyu dan Seokmin terkekeh mengejek.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" melihat Mingyu dan Seokmin tertawa membuat Cheska tidak terima.

"Ini lah bukti jika kalian tidak mempunyai kemampuan apapun karena itu lah kalian hanya bisa menghujat orang saja. Bahkan untuk menyamai seorang Jeon Wonwoo saja kalian tidak akan mampu sampai kapan pun." Seokmin tersenyum meremehkan kearah tiga orang Yeoja dihapadapnnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Linzy mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti

"Kalian harus tahu, Wonwoo hyung dan Soonyoung hyung adalah saudara kembar. Bukan sepasang kekasih." Ucapan Mingyu membuat ketiga Yeoja itu terkejut

"Dan kau bertanya kenapa aku begitu peduli dengan Wonwoo hyung karena aku mencintainya. Aku lah namjachingu Wonwoo hyung." Lanjut Mingyu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Melihat senyum kemenangan Mingyu membuat Yenzi menggeram

"Jadi kau mencintainya. Wah... wah... wah... kau mengalami cinta buta sampai ke level serius. Bahkan kau masih mencintai orang yang sudah hampir gila."

Ucapan Yenzi membuat Seokmin hendak maju dan memberikan pelajaran, namun Mingyu menahannya.

"Oh ya... wah terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Karena aku pun sama seperti dia, aku juga hampir gila jika tidak bisa melihatnya sehari saja." Jawab Mingyu dengan santai.

"Justru disaat seperti inilah cinta ku sedang diuji, mampu kah aku bertahan dengan segala kondisi apapun yang dialaminya? Jika aku bisa bertahan maka itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati." Lanjut Mingyu sambil tersenyum, dan membuat Seokmin sedikit terkejut.

"Mustahil! Itu hanya omong kosong tidak akan ada orang yang seperti itu didunia ini." Linzy mengejek apa yang dikatakan oleh Mingyu.

"Ya... itu terserah kau. Itulah pemikiranmu, bukan pemikiranku. Jika kau selalu berfikir hal seperti itu mustahil maka sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan menemukan orang yang benar – benar mencintaimu." Ucap Mingyu sambil berlalu meninggalkan ketiga yeoja yang masih terpaku karena ucapan Mingyu.

"Mingyu –ah, dari mana kau mendapatkan kata – kata seperti itu?" Seokmin bertanya saat mereka sudah berjalan jauh dari tiga yeoja tadi.

"Kata – kata yang bagaimana?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya bingung

" _Jika aku bisa bertahan maka itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati_ , kau mendapatkan hal seperti itu dari mana?" Seokmin sangat menasaran dengan kata – kata dan tindakan Mingyu.

"Aku belajar dari mu." Jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum

"Mwo? Tapi aku tidak pernah seperti itu. Kapan aku seperti itu?" Seokmin terlihat terkejut, hal itu membuat Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Yang kau lakukan untuk Soonyoung hyung. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Betapa kau sangat keras kepala selalu mendekati Soonyoung hyung yang sudah menolakmu, bahkan ketika kau mengetahui jika dia sedang sakit kau tetap selalu ingin bersamanya, membahagiakan dia dan berada disampingnya sampai dia meninggalkan kita untuk tidur panjangnya. Aku selalu memikirkan itu, betapa hebatnya kau yang bertahan sampai akhir untuk Soonyoung hyung. Aku selalu ingin seperti itu, aku juga ingin bertahan untuk cintaku, untuk Wonwoo hyung-ku. Aku juga ingin berjuang seperti mu. Karena cinta sejati itu membutuhkan perjuangan dan pengorbanan." Penjelasan Mingyu membuat Seokmin tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyadari hal itu."

"Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada Soonyoung hyung untuk bersama dengan Wonwoo hyung apapun yang terjadi. Jadi aku akan berusaha untuk menepati janji itu." Mingyu tersenyum ketika membayangkan bahwa Soonyoung lah yang membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Sungmin hyung, kau membawanya?" tanya Donghae ketika Sungmin keluar dari mobil.

"Sabarlah hae-ah. Kau tidak sabaran sekali! Biarkan aku masuk kedalam rumah terlebih dahulu. " Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Donghae menyambut anggota baru dalam keluarganya.

"Mianhae. Aku benar – benar tidak sabar menggendongnya."

Donghae membiarkan Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah lalu duduk dengan tenang di ruang tamu.

"Ini berkas – berkas adopsi yang sudah ditanda tangani dan di setujui. Kalian benar – benar memenuhi syarat untuk itu. Jadi secara hukum dia sudah menjadi milik kelurga Jeon." Sungmin menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada Donghae.

"Kibum sudah memberitahu ku bahwa dia juga sudah tahu akan hal ini, jadi dia menyuruhku langsung datang ke rumah, karena dia sangat sibuk beberapa bulan terakhir perusahaan sering terbengkalai karena kalian sedang berduka." Sambung Sungmin saat melihat Donghae meneliti kembali berkas – berkasnya.

"Itu sudah lengkap semuanya, Hae-ah. Semuanya atas nama Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. jadi kau tidak berlu khawatir jika ada beberapa berkas yang terlewatkan, karena aku sendirilah yang memeriksanya. "

"Gomawo, hyung. Kau sangat membantu." Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

"Ini permintaan terakhir Soonyoung pada ku. Jadi bagaimana pun caranya, hal ini harus aku yang mengurusi sendiri."

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Sekarang dimana dia?" tanya Donghae sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Dia disini Donghae hyung." Suara Ryeowook membuat Donghae melihat kearahnya. Di depan pintu Ryeowook tengah menggendong seorang bayi lucu. Dengan segera Donghae menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengambil alih bayi mungil itu, tapi tangan Ryeowook menghindarinya.

"Eits... Tunggu dulu! Biarkan aku masuk dulu, hyung. Kau jahat sekali" Ryeowook merajuk kearah Donghae. Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian memberi jalan agar Ryeowook bisa masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sekarang kau sudah masuk, jadi berikan dia padaku." Donghae mengulurkan kedua tanganya untuk menggendongnya. Ryeowook memberikan bayi mungil itu pada Donghae.

"Kau sudah tahu namanya kan?" Sungmin bertanya saat Donghae sudah menggendongnya. Donghae mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Hoshi. Namanya Hoshi kan?" Donghae tersenyum melihat bayi mungil itu tengah tertidur nyaman di gendongannya.

"Ya. Namanya Hoshi. Dan nama itu yang diberikan Wonwoo pada nya."

"Kau sekarang sudah punya keluarga, jadi kau tidak akan sendirian lagi" ucap Donghae sambil mencium kening Hoshi lembut.

 _***FLASBACK***_

" _Soonyoung-ah... aku ingin jalan – jalan dengan mu." Wonwoo yang sedang bersadar dengan nyaman di tempat tidur mengajak Soonyoung yang tengah terbaring sambil memejamkan matanya._

" _Tidak mau. Aku ingin tidur." Soonyoung menolak karena dia tahu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Masalah kondisi Soonyoung semua sudah mengetahuinya kecuali Wonwooo. Hanya Wonwoo yang tidak diberitahu karena mereka menjaga Psikis Wonwoo yang trauma._

 _Seokmin dan Mingyu hanya diam sambil menatap sendu kearah Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo tidak mengatahui hal yang lebih jauh. Mereka takut Wonwoo akan mengatahuinya namun mereka lebih takut lagi jika Wonwoo tidak bisa menerima._

" _Ayolah... Soonyoung-ah. Kita sudah baik – baik saja kan. Aku sudah bisa duduk. Tapi kau malah masih berbaring." Wonwoo merengut lucu sambil menatap Soonyoung penuh harap._

 _Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang begitu manis disampingnya._

" _Aku pasti akan merindungkan wajah merajuk itu." Batin Soonyoung sedih_

" _Wonwoo hyung, walaupun kalian sudah baik – baik saja tapi kalian belum boleh kemana – mana. Kalian masih butuh istirahat lagi untuk pemulihan pasca operasi. Sepertinya kau lupa jika kalian baru saja operasi." Mingyu mencoba menghibur Wonwoo yang tengah merajuk karena ajakannya ditolak oleh Soonyoung._

" _Setelah kalian sudah mulai pulih beberapa hari maka kau bisa mengajak Soonyoung hyung jalan – jalan sepuasnya" Seokmin membantu untuk menghibur Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo tetap merengut, dia benar – benar kesal. Masalahnya dia sudah bosan setengah hari didalam kamar tanpa melakukan apapun juga. Soonyoung yang melihat itu menjadi tidak tega._

" _Baiklah kita akan jalan – jalan. Tapi setelah Zhoumi Appa mengizinkan. Jika Zhoumi Appa tidak menginzinkan kita jalan – jalan hari ini maka kau harus menerimanya. Kau mau janji?" mendengar Soonyoung berusaha mencari Solusi membuat Wonwoo tersenyum senang_

" _Baik. Aku janji." Ucap Wonwoo senang. Wonwoo sudah berniat turun dari ranjangnya tapi dia sedikit mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya, hal itu tentu saja membuat ketiga orang yang ada di sana khawatir._

" _Hyung, kau harus hati – hati. Kau mau kemana sebenarnya?" tegur Mingyu khawatir._

" _Aku mau memeluk Soonyoung." jawaban Wonwoo membuat ketiga orang itu cego._

" _Hyung, Soonyoung hyung tidak akan kemana – mana. Kau tenang saja di ranjangmu" Seokmin sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar alasan Wonwoo, tapi tawa itu dia tahan agar Wonwoo tidak marah._

" _Tapi..."_

" _Setelah ini kau bisa memeluk Soonyoung hyung. Yang penting sekarang kau harus pemulihan terlebih dahulu." Mingyu membenarkan posisi Wonwoo dan membenarkan selimut._

" _Setelah kita pulih, kita akan jalan – jalan berempat. Kalian setuju?" Soonyoung mengusulkan ide yang sejak tadi terlintas di pikirannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Wonwoo senang, begitu pula dengan Mingyu dan Seokmin._

" _Tentu aku sangat setuju" ucap Wonwoo senang._

" _Tentu, Soonyoung hyung. Kami setuju." Seokmin dan Mingyu pun tersenyum satu sama lain._

 _**skip time***_

 _Akhirnya mereka berempat jalan – jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang duduk dikursi roda sedangkan Seokmin dan Mingyu mendorong kursi roda tersebut._

 _Tanpa senagaja mereka melewati ruang Perinatologi dan NICU_ _,_ _dimana para bayi – bayi yang sakit dirawat. Tanpa sengaja mereka mendengar dan melihat satu bayi menangis._ " _Kenapa bayi itu menangis terus?" tanya Wonwoo ketika melihat bayi itu tengah menangis dengan keras._ " _Mungkin dia sedang kehausan hyung" Mingyu membenangi letak kursi roda Wonwoo, agar Wonwoo bisa leluasa melihat bayi yang menangis itu._ " _Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu, dia sepertinya sedang terluka." Soonyoung melihat beberapa bagian dari tubuh si bayi terluka._ _Tidak lama setelah itu mereka melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook tengah menenangkan bayi itu, menggendongnya dan memberikannya susu. Tapi entah kenapa bayi nya tidak berhenti menangis. Wonwoo yang menasaran mengetuk kaca ruangan itu dan membuat Sungmin maupun Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya, Wonwoo mengisyaratkan agar salah satu Sungmin atau Ryeowook untuk keluar._ " _Ada apa Sungmin Eomma? Kenapa bayi itu menangis terus? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wonwoo saat Sungmin sudah dihadapannya._ " _Entah lah! Tidak seperti biasanya dia menangis seperti itu, biasanya dia akan diam ketika diberi susu atau digendong tapi entah kenapa dia menangis dari tadi." Sungmin sudah panik_ _Entah dorongan dari mana, tiba – tiba Wonwoo ingin melihat bayi itu._ " _Sungmin Eomma, bisakah Eomma membawanya keluar sebentar. Aku ingin menggendongnya."Wonwoo meminta Sungmin untuk membawa bayi itu ke luar. Entah pada yang ada di pikiran Sungmin hingga dia langsung mengiyakan permintaan Wonwoo._ _Sungmin membawa baju hijau agar dipakai Wonwoo saat menggendong bayi nya dan di belakang Ryeowook tengah menggendong bayi itu yang tidak berhenti menangis. Dengan cepat Wonwoo memakainya, setelah persiapan selesai Ryeowook memberikan bayi itu pada Wonwoo._ _Saat bayi itu dalam gendongan Wonwoo, tiba – tiba dia berhenti menangis seketika. Hal itu membuat semua orang terkejut._ " _Waah... Daebak! Sepertinya bayi ini menyukaimu hyung" Mingyu menatap takjub kenatap Wonwoo._ " _Sepertinya begitu, dia langsung diam ketika ada di gendonganmu." Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada bayi yang sekarang sedang menatap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum._ " _Badannya terluka, ada apa dengan nya, Eomma?" tanya Soonyoung saat melihat beberapa luka di tubuh bayi itu_ " _Bayi ini selamat dari kecelakaan satu minggu yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal, hanya dia yang selamat."Sungmin menceritakan keadaan keluarga bayi itu_ " _Apakah tidak ada keluarga yang lain untuk membawa pulang bayi ini?" Seokmin menatap begitu iba_

" _Tidak ada! Menurut informasi yang didapat keluarga itu sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga yang lain." Ryeowook menambahkan_

" _Jadi sekarang bayi ini sendirian?" Mingyu menyakinkan cerita dari Ryeowook_

" _Ne, dia sendirian." Jawaban Sungmin membuat Wonwoo semakin memeluk bayi itu dengan erat seolah – olah tidak ingin kehilangannya._

" _Berapa usianya?" Soonyoung merapikan selimut bayi yang sedikit turun_

" _4 bulan. Usianya masih 4 bulan." Mendengar jawaban Ryeowook membuat keempat orang itu terkejut._

" _Ommo! Malang sekali nasibnya. Masih 4 bulan sudah ditinggal Appa dan Eommanya." Pekik Mingyu._

" _Namanya siapa, Eomma?" Wonwoo tersenyum saat bayi itu terseyum menatapnya._

" _Kami tidak tahu. Dia tidak memiliki identitas yang jelas. Rumah sakit ini akan merawat dia sampai umur 7 bulan, setelah itu maka akan dia bawa ke panti asuhan untuk diasuh. Karena dia tidak memiliki keluarga dan identitas maka rumah sakit juga tidak bisa mempertahankannya."_

" _Itu tidak benar, Sungmin Eomma. Mulai sekarang dia akan memiliki keluarga." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapnnya. Semua orang mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung dengan ucapan Wonwoo._

" _Aku akan mengadopsinya. Aku akan memberikan nama ku untuknya. Aku akan memberikan sebuah keluarga untuknya." Wonwoo terseyum lembut._

" _MWO?"pekik semua orang terkejut._

" _Kau yakin?" Ryeowook menatap tidak percaya kearah Wonwoo. Begitu juga semua orang yang menatapnya tidak percaya._

" _Aku akan menjadi Eommanya. Aku akan merawat, membesarkan dan menyayanginya. Jadi dia akan merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Bagaimana menurutmu, Soonyoung-ah?" Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung yang juga tengah menatapnya._

" _Kau tidak ingin dia kesepian dan merasa kehilangan orang tuanya. Jadi itu yang menggerakkan hatimu untuk mengadopsinya?" ucapan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum._

" _Jika itu mau mu maka aku akan mendukungmu." Wonwoo tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Soonyoung._

" _Sungmin Eomma dan Ryeowook Eomma bisa membantu memberitahukannya pada Appa dan Eomma tentang hal ini?" Soonyoung menatap kedua orang tua itu dengan pandangan memohon sedang kedua orang itu masih dalam proses menerima kata – kata yang dikatakan Wonwoo tadi._

" _Tapi kau masih usia sekolah, Wonwoo-ah. Akan sangat sulit membuat mu menjadi orang tua adopsi." Sungmin mencoba mengingatkan bahwa usia mereka belum legal untuk menjadi orang tua._

" _Kalau seperti itu ku pikir kekuasaan Appa bisa digunakan." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada jail dan yakin. Mendengar penuturan Wonwoo membuat semua orang terkekeh pelan._

" _Hm... Hm... kau menggunakan kekuasaan Appa mu untuk hal ini. ini namanya pelanggaran hukum Wonie." Ryeowook mengacak – acak rambut Wonwoo gemas._

" _Tapi yang dikatakan Wonwoo hyung ada benarnya. Dengan keyakinan dan juga usaha aku pikir hal ini tidak lah mustahil. Lagi pula jika tidak segera dilakukan maka akan kasihan bayi ini tanpa identitas yang jelas" Mingyu membela ucapan Wonwoo._

" _Kau mendukung Wonwoo untuk melanggar hukum?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Mingyu membela apa kemauan Wonwoo._

" _Bukan begitu, Sungmin Eomma. Usia Wonwoo hyung akan legal beberapa tahun lagi. Jadi untuk menunggu beberapa tahun itu identitas bayi ini menjadi tidak mempunyai orang tua? Identitasnya juga tidak jelas." Mingyu mencoba untuk membujuk Sungmin._

" _Kenapa bukan atas nama Appa dan Eomma mu saja untuk mengadopsi bayi ini?" Ryeowook mulai memberikan pendapatnya._

" _Ani! Aku ingin akulah yang menjadi Eommanya. Bukan Appa dan Eomma yang menjadi orang tuanya." Wonwoo menjawab dengan tegas. Soonyoung tersenyum melihat Wonwoo begitu keras kepala._

" _Aku juga ingin menjadi Eommanya kalau begitu" Wonwoo melihat kearah Soonyoung ketika Soonyoung mengatakan hal itu._

" _Kalau begitu aku akan jadi Appa nya nanti." kali ini Mingyu mendekati bayi itu dan memegang tangannya._

" _Nado" Seokmin mengikuti ucapan Mingyu._

 _Sungmin sudah ingin menyela tapi Wonwoo terlebih dahulu berbicara._

" _Jika Sungmin Eomma tidak membantu hal ini maka Sungmin Eomma menghalangi hak bayi ini untuk memiliki orang tua." Ancaman Wonwoo membuat Ryeowook terkekeh pelan melihat bagaimana wajah Cego Sungmin ketika diancam seperti itu oleh Wonwoo._

" _Baiklah. Baiklah. Eomma akan berbicara dengan Appa dan Eommamu." Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Wonwoo. Hal itu membuat semua orang tersenyum._

" _Kamsahamida, Sungmin Eomma. Aku menyayangimu." Seru Wonwoo senang._

" _Kau tidak ingin memberikannya nama?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Wonwoo._

" _Nama?" Wonwoo sedang berfikir_

" _Hoshi."celetuk Wonwoo ketika menemukan nama yang terlintas dipikirannya._

" _Hoshi? Yang memiliki arti Bintang." Soonyoung tersenyum menatap Wonwoo._

" _Hm. Dalam bahasa jepang Hoshi artinya adalah Bintang. Aku berharap dia akan menjadi Bintang baru dikeluarga kita" ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap bayi mungil itu yang sudah tertidur didalam gendongannya._

 _***FLASBACK END***_

"Tidak terasa, sekarang kau sudah berumur 7 bulan. Kau sudah besar. Sekarang ini adalah rumah mu. Dan kami adalah keluargamu. Jadi kami akan memberikan kasih sayang untuk mu" Ujar Donghae menganggkat Hoshi tinggi – tinggi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hoshi tertawa dengan gembira.

"Dia sudah bisa merangkak dengan cepat, Hae-ah. Dia sangat pintar dan cerdas." Sungmin melihat bagaimana bahagianya Donghae menggendong Hoshi yang tertawa dengan riang.

Kemudian Donghae menurunkan Hoshi ke lantai. Sepertinya Hoshi sudah ingin merangkak mengenali rumah barunya.

"Jadi aku harus mengawasinya kalau begitu. Dia tidak boleh lepas dari pengawasan." Donghae terkekeh pelan saat melihat Hoshi bermain dengan mainan yang dibawakan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo?" Sungmin mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Masih tetap sama seperti 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia tidak mau bicara dan pandangannya masih tetap kosong. Semoga dengan datangnya Hoshi, Wonwoo bisa menjadi lebih baik. Aku sedih melihatnya seperti itu. Dia seolah – olah tidak memiliki gairah hidup." Donghae menatap Hoshi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Maa...Maa...Um...Ma" Hoshi mengeluarkan suara khas seorang bayi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Waaah... Kau pintar sekali." Donghae menghampiri Hoshi yang tertawa.

"Dia masih bisa mengucapkan kata – kata itu. Kami di rumah sakit sudah mengajarinya berbagai ucapan. Tapi hanya kata _Eomma_ yang masih dia ucapakan."

"Kyaaa... Hoshi sudah datang!" teriakan Mingyu yang tiba – tiba membuat Donghae, Ryeowook dan Sungmin terkejut.

"Ya... Kau mengejutkan kami, Mingyu-ah." Keluh Sungmin saat Mingyu sudah ada di hadapan Hoshi.

"Mianhae, Sungmin Eomma. Aku terlalu senang." Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk Hoshi dan Hoshi menyambut tanganya. Lalu Mingyu menggendongnya.

"Ya, Kim Mingyu kau tega meninggalkanku." Keluh Seokmin sambil masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya ... kalian berdua tidak sopan. Datang – datang bukannya memberi salam malah bertengkar." Ryeowook mengingatkan kedua anak itu untuk tetap menjaga sopan santunnya.

"Mianhae, Ryeowook Eomma. Aku kesal sekali dengan Mingyu." Seokmin menunduk dengan rasa bersalah. Seokmin menghampiri Mingyu yang menggendong Hoshi dan berniat untuk mengambil alih gendongannya.

"Andwe! Aku baru saja menggendongnya." Mingyu menghindari Seokmin

"Aku juga ingin menggendongnya, Kim Mingyu. Aku Appa nya." Seokmin masih berusaha merebutnya dari Mingyu.

"Aku juga Appa nya Lee Seokmin. Apa kau lupa."

"Berikan Hoshi padaku!"

"Andwe!"

"Aku ingin menggendongnya Kim Mingyu."

"Andwe!"

Perdebatan kecil itu berakhir saat Mingyu berlari untuk menghindari Seokmin, sedangkan Seokmin mengejar Mingyu untuk mengambil alih Hoshi. Maka terjadilah kejar – kejaran di dalam rumah. Hoshi yang ada di gendongan Mingyu tertawa dengan riang karena mereka seolah – olah bermain.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba – tiba Mingyu berhenti berlari dan menyerahkan Hoshi pada Seokmin.

"Waeyo?" tanya Donghae saat Mingyu berlutut dihadapannya.

"Kemarin ketika aku membereskan kamar Wonwoo hyung, aku menemukan ini di laci meja belajar Soonyoung hyung." Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah MP3 beserta perlengkapanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Donghae sambil meneliti MP3 itu.

"Ini untuk Wonwoo hyung. Sepertinya Soonyoung hyung meninggalkan ini untuk Wonwoo hyung. Apa kita harus memberikannya pada Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu menatap Donghae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Berikan saja, Donghae-ah. Mungkin dengan itu Wonwoo memiliki kemajuan." Sungmin menyarankan kepada Donghae. Donghae sedikit berfikir. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berikan itu pada Wonwoo. Tapi jangan sekarang nanti saja setelah makan malam." Melihat Donghae menyetujuinya membuat Mingyu tersenyum. Semoga MP3 itu membuat Wonwoo bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Hae hyung, kami akan pamit dulu. Karena sebentar lagi jam shif kami di rumah sakit. Jadi kami harus kerumah sakit." Ryeowook berpamitan kepada Donghae.

"Hm... aku akan mengantar kalian ke depan."

Donghae meninggalkan Seokmin dan Mingyu yang sedang asyik bermain bersama Hoshi.

"Mingyu-ah, aku akan memeriksa tanaman Soonyoung hyung dulu." Seokmin berdiri dan meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Hoshi-ah, Appa akan membuatkan mu susu." Mingyu memeriksa tas yang tadi dibawa oleh Sungmin untuk mencari susu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Appa akan segera kembali dan membawakan mu susu!" Mingyu meninggalkan Hoshi yang asyik bermain sendiri.

Hoshi memandang disekelilingnya dengan padangan heran, dengan gembira bayi mungil itu merangkak dengan cepat menuju tangga, lalu naik perlahan – lahan dengan senang. Saat sudah sampai Hoshi berhenti sebentar dan menatap pintu kamar Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dengan lucu.

Dengan senang Hoshi masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo, saat melihat ada tempat tidur Hoshi tertawa dengan gembira seolah – olah menemukan sebuah permainan. Saat mencapai pinggiran tempat tidur, dia berdiri dengan perlahan. Lalu melihat Wonwoo duduk bersandar sambil menatap jendela luar.

"Mam... Mam...Mam..." suara bayi mungil itu tidak membuat mengalihkan padangannya.

Dengan sudah payah Hoshi naik keatas tempat tidur. Tangan mungil Hoshi menggapai kaki Wonwoo. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit tersentak terkejut. Wonwoo mengalihkan padangannya lalu melihat Hoshi duduk di kakinya.

Hoshi memiringkan kepalanya lucu sambil menatap Wonwoo.

"Mam... Mam... Mam... Um...Ma" setelah mengucapkan kata lucu itu, Hoshi merangkak ke pangkuan Wonwoo. Sekarang Hoshi sudah duduk dihadapan Wonwoo sambil menyentuh wajah Wonwoo dengan tangan mungilnya. Hoshi menyentuh seperti bayi menyentuh Eommanya ketika sedang minum ASI.

Saat tangan Hoshi menyentuh wajah Wonwoo itu lah, mata Wonwoo kembali hidup. Wonwoo memiliki sebuah kehidupan kembali.

"Mam... Mam... Mam..." Hoshi berkata sambil menepuk tangannya khas gerakan seorang bayi, dia tertawa saat mata Wonwoo memancarkan kehidupan.

"Bayi ku"

Kata pertama itulah yang dikeluarkan Wonwoo setelah sekian lama. Mendengar Wonwoo mengeluarkan suara membuat Hoshi tertawa dengan riang.

 _**Dilantai Bawah**_

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya, Mingyu-ah?" tegur Donghae saat melihat Hoshi tidak ada di mana pun.

"Mianhae Eomma. Tadi aku hanya membuat kan susu untuk Hoshi" Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya kau menunggu ku jika ingin meninggalkan Hoshi. Hoshi itu sudah bisa merangkak. Dia bisa pergi kemanapun." Donghae sangat khawatir.

"Hoshi tidak ada di mana pun, Eomma." Ucap Seokmin saat sudah sampai dihadapan Donghae.

"Kau yakin sudah memeriksa seluruh rumah?" tanya Donghae menyakinkan

"Hanya lantai dua yang tidak ku periksa. Karena tidak mungkin Hoshi naik tangga."

"Tapi kita tetap harus memastikannya." Mingyu menyakinkan Seokmin bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

"Apalagi Hoshi itu cerdas." Sambung Mingyu kemudian berlari menuju lantai dua diikuti oleh Donghae dan Seokmin.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pintu kamar Wonwoo sedikit terbuka, Mingyu hendak menutupnya namun gerakan tangan itu terhenti ketika melihat Wonwoo tengah menggendong Hoshi dan membuat Hoshi tertidur.

"Won... Woo hyung" lirih Mingyu terkejut

"Ada apa Mingyu-ah?" Donghae dan Seokmin yang penasaran akhirnya melihat apa yang membuat Mingyu terdiam seperti itu.

Ketika melihat nya reaksi mereka sama seperti yang ditunjukkan Mingyu, terkejut. Mereka melihat bagaimana Wonwoo begitu hidup dan tenang saat menggendong Hoshi.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu, Donghae dan Seokmin masuk kedalam kamar Wonwoo. Mereka melihat begitu hidupnya mata Wonwoo. Mereka melihat kehidupan dari dalam diri Wonwoo. Mereka melihat Wonwoo seperti saat sebelum kehilangan Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo hyung" panggil Mingyu, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang biasanya Wonwoo diam tanpa merespon namun kali ini Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Mingyu.

Donghae menutup mulutnya saat melihat Wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga bulan merespon panggilan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung" panggil Mingyu memastikan bahwa Wonwoo benar – benar merespon panggilannya.

"Bayi ku sedang tidur Mingyu-ah. Jangan berisik!"

Untuk pertama kali nya hal itulah yang pertama kali diucapkan Wonwoo di hadapan keluarganya.

"Hoshi sudah tidur. Dia tidak mudah terbangun."

Mingyu mengambil alih gendongan Hoshi pada Wonwoo dan meletakkan bayi mungil itu disebelah Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak ingin menemani Hoshi tidur?" Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo lembut.

"Bolehkah?" mendengar suara Wonwoo kembali membuat Mingyu menahan tangisan haru nya, begitu pula dengan Donghae dan Seokmin.

"Tentu saja hyung. Kau kan Eommanya." Mendengar ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum. Lalu Wonwoo berbaring disamping Hoshi dan memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul bayi kecilnya yang tertidur.

"Apa kau melihatnya, Soonyoung hyung? Wonwoo hyung sudah mulai pulih kembali." Batin Seokmin saat melihat foto Soonyoung yang terpasang di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Wonwoo sudah mulai pulih?" Kibum sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Donghae sampaikan padanya.

"Tapi itu hanya sesaat, Kibum-ah. Saat Hoshi ada di dekatnya saja. Ketika Hoshi tidak berada disampingnya Wonwoo kembali lagi seperti itu, tanpa kehidupan. Seolah – olah dia menaruh seluruh kehidupannya pada keberadaan Hoshi" Donghae mengkhawatirkan kondisi Wonwoo yang tidak kunjung membaik.

Tiba – tiba suara tangisan membuat Kibum dan Donghae mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mereka melihat Seokmin tengah menggendong Hoshi dari taman belakang. Kibum dan Donghae segera menghampiri Seokmin yang sibuk menenangkan Hoshi yang menangis.

"Ada apa, Seokmin-ah? Kenapa Hoshi tiba – tiba menangis?" tanya Kibum heran

"Tidak tahu Kibum Appa. Tiba – tiba dia menangis." Seokmin sibuk menangkan

"Coba berikan dia padaku." Mingyu mengambil alih Hoshi dari gendongan Seokmin.

Tapi tangisan Hoshi tidak berhenti, bayi mungil itu menggapai – ngapaikan tangannya ke lantai atas. Tapi keempat orang dewasa itu tidak mengerti maksudnya. Mereka hanya tahu jika Hoshi menangis.

"Apa dia haus?" Donghae mencoba memeriksanya.

"Ani, Eomma. Hoshi baru saja menghabiskan susu nya. setelah menghabiskan itu dia menangis." Mingyu masih menenangkan tangisan Hoshi.

"Apa dia mengompol?" Kibum memeriksa celana Hoshi tapi tidak mendapati popok nya basah.

"Mungkin dia mengantuk." Seokmin mencoba menghibur Hoshi yang tetap menangis, namun Hoshi tetap tidak berhenti menangis.

Hingga tiba – tiba sebuah tangah mengambil alih Hoshi dari gendongan Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu sedikit terkejut begitu pula semua orang.

"Wonwoo hyung" batin Mingyu sambil membantu Wonwoo untuk menggendong Hoshi.

Semua orang terkejut begitu melihat Hoshi berhenti menangis ketika Wonwoo memeluknya. Wonwoo menimang – nimang bayi itu agar dia tertidur, Wonwoo masuk kedalam rumah dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Ini pertama kalinya sejak kepergian Soonyoung, Wonwoo mau keluar kamarnya. Karena sejak saat itu Wonwoo terus mengurung dirinya didalam kamar.

"Sepertinya Hoshi ingin Wonwoo yang menimangnya." Ucap Kibum lirih sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo yang tengah menidurkan Hoshi.

Wonwoo tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut dan wajah Hoshi, membuat bayi itu perlahan – lahan menutup matanya karena mengantuk.

Ketika melihat Hoshi sudah tertidur nyenyak, Donghae mengambil alih Hoshi dari gendongan Wonwoo. Saat itu lah mata Wonwoo kembali kosong, tanpa kehidupan. Mingyu menatap sendu saat melihat hal itu. Dengan perlahan Mingyu berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Hyung, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk mu. Semoga dengan ini kau tidak merasakan kehilangan lagi." Mingyu mengeluarkan MP3 beserta earphone dan memasangkan di telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam tidak menjawab. Dia tidak menolak ataupun menerima.

Perlahan Mingyu menekan tombol _play_.

 _Hei... Jeon Wonwoo, bagimana kabar mu? kau sudah makan?_

Mata Wonwoo terbelakak terkejut mendengar suara Soonyoung dari earphone itu

 _Kau tidak menyusahkan Appa, Eomma dan Mingyu kan?_

 _Kau sudah makan kan. Jangan sampai terlambat makan ya... aku tidak ingin_ _Acute Gastritis_ _mu kambuh._

"Soonyoung-ah" ucap Wonwoo lirih, air matanya sudah mulai berdesakan untuk keluar.

 _Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting jadi dengarkan baik – baik, Okey!_

 _Jika kau mendengarkan suara ku dari MP3 ini berarti aku sudah berada di surga. Kau tidak perlu sedih karena semuanya akan baik – baik saja di surga kecuali aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Jebal, jangan menangis karena kematianku! Aku tidak ingin melihat hal itu dari mu._

 _Wonwoo-ah, Jebal jangan bersedih karena kepergianku, ne?Aku hanya meninggalkan mu untuk sementara, karena di kehidupan mendatang aku akan tetap menjadi saudara mu dan akan terus melindungi mu. Dan saat itu pun aku akan tetap menjaga mu karena itu lah tugas saudara kan. Kau setuju kan dengan pendapatku?_

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Soonyoung.

 _Meskipun kau tidak bisa melihat ku lagi tapi di surga aku bisa melihat kau setiap hari. Asalkan aku melihat senyumanmu dan melihat kau bahagia maka aku akan merasa seribu kali lebih bahagia._

Wonwoo perlahan – lahan meneteskan air matanya

 _Tapi jika aku melihat mu menangis dan bersedih maka aku akan merasakan seribu kali sedih dan sakit. Jadi demi aku... demi Eomma... demi Appa... demi Mingyu...demi Jun... demi Woozi... demi dirimu sendiri dan demi bayi kecil Hoshi serta demi orang – orang yang sangat menyayangimu. Bisakah kau bahagia demi kami dan demi dirimu sendiri? Kau harus bahagia Wonu-ya. Kau harus bahagia setiap hari, kau harus tersenyum setiap hari. Karena aku baik – baik saja di surga karena aku sudah melepas rasa sakit ku._

 _Aku akan selalu menyayangimu._

Air mata Wonwoo semakin deras mengalir, hingga tangisannya menjadi. Wonwoo menangis keras hingga suara Soonyoung sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Soonyoung-ah... Soonyoung-ah..." tangisan pilu Wonwoo membuat hati semua orang terluka. Mereka mengerti bagaimana berartinya Soonyoung bagi kehidupan Wonwoo.

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat, membiarkan Wonwoo menumpahkan air matanya yang selama ini dia tahan. Wonwoo pasti sangat tersiksa tidak bisa menangis dengan keras saat Soonyoung meninggalkannya.

"Soonyoung-ah... Soonyoung-ah..." rancau Wonwoo. Mingyu tetap setia memeluk Wonwoo sampai Wonwoo tertidur karena merasa lelah menangis.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

"Wonwoo-ya Bangun!" suara Soonyoung membangunkan Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo yang tengah tertidur di pundaknya merasakan tidak nyaman.

"Ya, Jeon Wonwoo... jika kau tidak bangun maka aku akan menyentilmu." Ancaman Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo terbangun dengan cepat.

"Kau jahat sekali!" keluh Wonwoo sambil cemberut.

Wonwoo sekarang berada di padang rumput yang luas dan sejuk, dia duduk berdua dengan Soonyoung di satu – satunya tempat duduk ditempat itu. Dan mereka memakai baju serba putih.

"Kau sudah mendengarkan pesan ku kan?" tanya Soonyoung tiba – tiba. Mendengar itu membuat Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau jahat sekali meninggalkan ku" Wonwoo menatap sedih kearah Soonyoung, tapi Soonyoung tersenyum mendengar keluhan Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah bilang kan bahwa aku baik – baik saja disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Apa kau ingin aku terus merasaka sakit? Kau mau melihat ku menderita terus?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Jika kau tidak mau maka biarkan aku disini, melepas semua rasa sakit ku. Aku akan baik – baik saja."

"Tapi..." Wonwoo hendak menyela

"Walaupun aku sudah tidak bersama dengan mu lagi, tapi aku akan selalu ada disini." Soonyoung menunjuk dada Wonwoo.

"Aku akan selalu bersama mu. Lagi pula selain aku, Mingyu pasti akan bersamamu. Dia akan membantu ku untuk menjagamu. Dan aku percaya jika Mingyu akan selalu ada untuk mu. Jadi jangan pernah sia – sia kan orang yang tengah berjuang untuk mu." Soonyoung mengelus lembut rambut Wonwoo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Seokmin? Kau meninggalkan dia."

Soonyoung tersenyum

"Walaupun aku meninggalkan dia, tapi aku selalu hidup didalam cintanya. Aku selalu hidup didalam hatinya. Kau jangan pernah meragukan cinta Seokmin pada ku. Cintanya akan selalu ada untuk ku."

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia melupakan mu dan mencintai orang lain?"

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika dia menemukan cinta yang lain. Karena kebahagianku melihat dia bahagia. Siapapun nanti yang akan bersamanya, bahkan aku akan menjaga cinta nya." Soonyoung masih betah mengelus rambut Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Sama hal nya ketika aku melihat mu bahagia maka aku akan lebih bahagia, tapi jika melihat mu sedih maka aku lebih sedih dari mu. Kau harus tahu itu." Soonyoung membelai lembut pipi Wonwoo.

"Kau harus ingat bahwa kau masih mempunyai Appa, Eomma, Mingyu, Jun, Woozi, Seokmin dan bayi kecil Hoshi yang akan selalu menunggumu untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Mereka yang selalu berada disampingmu, jadi kau tidak boleh menyia – nyiakan pengorbanan mereka yang selalu menunggu mu."

"Dan kau harus ingat satu hal bahwa aku selamanya akan sangat menyayangimu." Soonyoung memeluk Wonwoo yang sudah menangis

"Kau harus ingat satu hal... kau harus bahagia."

Wonwoo membalas pelukan Soonyoung dengan erat. Soonyoung membelai lembut punggung Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung... Hoshi menangis!" teriakan suara Mingyu membuat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Chaaa... Hoshi sudah menunggu mu, kau harus kesana. Dia sedang menunggu Eommanya pulang." Soonyoung mendorong punggung Wonwoo untuk ketempat Mingyu berada.

"Jika sudah waktunya, datanglah kesini. Aku akan menunggu. Tapi jangan datang terlalu cepat. Arachi!" Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lembut. Soonyoung memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Wonwoo sebagai salam perpisahan.

Perlahan – lahan tangan Wonwoo terlepas dari genggaman Soonyoung, Soonyoung tersenyum sangat manis membuat Wonwoo juga tersenyum.

 _Aku menyayangimu, Wonwoo-ah_

Saat tangan itu terlepas, pandangan Wonwoo teralihkan pada Mingyu, kali ingin Mingyu lah yang tersenyum kearah Wonwoo dan mengulurkan tanganya pada Wonwoo. Dengan senang hati Wonwoo menggapai tangan itu dan memeluk Mingyu dengan bahagia.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu-ah"_ batin Wonwoo sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Mingyu.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Perlahan Wonwoo membuka matanya dan samar – samar melihat wajah Mingyu ada dihadapannya. Wonwoo merasakan jika Mingyu tengah menggenggam tangannya. Saat Wonwoo membuka matanya dengan sempurna dan melihat jelas disekililingnya, dirinya dapat melihat Mingyu tertidur disampingnya. Dibelakang Mingyu ada Kibum yang juga masih tertidur, ditengah – tengah dirinya dan Mingyu ada si bayi Hoshi juga tengah menggenggam baju depan Wonwoo. Wonwoo juga merasakan jika Eommanya juga ada di belakangnya sambil memeluknya. Jangan lupakan Seokmin yang tertidur di samping tempat tidur.

Perlahan Wonwoo melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Mingyu.

" _Kau harus ingat bahwa kau masih mempunyai Appa, Eomma, Mingyu, Jun, Woozi, Seokmin dan bayi kecil Hoshi yang akan selalu menunggu untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Mereka yang selalu berada disampingmu, jadi kau tidak boleh menyia – nyiakan pengorbanan mereka yang selalu menunggu mu."_

Ucapan Soonyoung dalam mimpinya membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Kau benar Soonyoung-ah. Aku masih memilki mereka yang akan selalu menjagaku. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah lagi menyia – nyiakan hal itu." Batin Wonwoo sambil membelai lembut pipi chubby Hoshi.

Wonwoo duduk bersandar di tempat tidur lalu menggendong Hoshi yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Wonwoo dapat melihat jika semua orang masih menemaninya. Wonwoo tersenyum karena masih memiliki mereka ada disampingnya saat ini. tidak lama setelah itu Hoshi terbangun.

"Selamat pagi, Aegi ku." Gumam Wonwoo sambil mencium pipi Hoshi dengan gemas. Ucapan Wonwoo disambut tawa khas seorang bayi yang senang melihat Eommanya.

"Ayo kita buatkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Tapi sebelum itu kita mandi dulu." Gumam Wonwoo lirih karena tidak ingin membuat semua orang yang masih tertidur itu terbangun. Perlahan – lahan Wonwoo meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

 _**20 Menit kemudian***_

Wonwoo dan Hoshi sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih melihat semua orang masih betah tidur. Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Selamat pagi, Mingyu-ah. Aku mencintaimu." gumam Wonwoo lirih.

"Ayo kita buat sarapan." Wonwoo keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong Hoshi.

Suara berisik dari arah dapur membuat Mingyu dan Seokmin terbangun, ketika bangun Mingyu terkejut tidak mendapati Wonwoo dan Hoshi tertidur di sampingnya. Dengan perasaan khawatir Mingyu membangunkan Kibum dan Donghae.

"Donghae Eomma, Kibum Appa... Wonwoo hyung dan Hoshi tidak ada."

Mendengar itu membuat Donghae dan Kibum panik

"Kita cari sekarang." Kibum langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar dari kamar. Ketika semua orang keluar dari kamar, mereka melihat Wonwoo sedang mengatur sarapan sambil menggendong Hoshi yang tertawa riang, Hoshi seperti menemani Wonwoo menyiapkan sarapan. Para Maid yang melihat itu merasa senang karena dapat melihat Wonwoo tersenyum kembali.

"Wonwoo" panggil Kibum

"Oh... Selamat pagi" Wonwoo tersenyum melihat semua orang bangun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Selamat pagi juga sayang." Balas Donghae sambil menghampiri Wonwoo dan membelai lembut wajah Wonwoo.

"Selamat pagi, Hoshi." Donghae mencium pipi chubby Hoshi dengan gemas.

Melihat Donghae membalas sapaan Wonwoo, membuat semua orang tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka bisa melihat senyuman Wonwoo lagi.

"Selamat pagi Wonwoo hyung" sapa Mingyu sambil menghampiri Wonwoo

"Selamat pagi" jawab Wonwoo sambil merapikan rambut Mingyu yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau mau menemaniku ke tempat Soonyoung?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu penuh harap.

"Mwo?" pekik semua orang terkejut, melihat reaksi semua orang membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Maksudku ketempat makam Soonyoung." Wonwoo mengoreksi lagi kata – katanya. Mendengar itu membuat semua orang menghelai nafasnya lega. Karena mereka memikirkan hal yang aneh – aneh saat Wonwoo mengatakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Gomawo." Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis membuat semua orang merasa bahagia melihatnya

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Zelo berada salah satu ruangan di kantor polisi untuk menjenguk JongUp. JongUp mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal akan perbuatannya.

Zelo tersenyum saat melihat JongUp sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"JongUp hyung, bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya Zelo saat JongUp menatapnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Hyung, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Tapi kau tidak boleh marah, ne?"

"Hm" gumam JongUp.

"Appa mengalami kebangkrutan tapi kali ini bukan karena investor ataupun dari keluarga Jeon. Appa ditipu dan mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar hingga semua aset perusahaan dan aset yang kita miliki disita." Zelo menjelaskannya dengan perlahan, JongUp terkejut dengan berita yang diungkapkan Zelo. Namun kali ini dia hanya diam saja menyimak dengan tenang.

"Sekarang Appa hanya bekerja menjadi buruh dan aku bekerja paruh waktu. Jadi kita memulai usaha semuanya dari nol. Aku juga sudah keluar dari Pledis Art High School dan bersekolah di sekolah biasa."

"Kau baik – baik saja?" JongUp menatap Zelo dengan khawatir. Khawatir jika dongsaengnya itu merasa tertekan dan kelelahan.

"Aku baik – baik saja hyung. Appa juga sekarang sangat baik padaku. Jadi aku sangat bahagia. Walaupun tidak bisa hidup berkecukupan seperti dulu asalkan bisa bersama denganmu dan Appa, bagiku semua akan baik – baik saja." Zelo tersenyum, JongUp pun tersenyum melihat Zelo bahagia.

"Hyung aku tadi membuat makanan kesukaan mu, kau harus mencobanya." Zelo mengeluarkan makanan yang tadi dia buat. Lalu menyuapkan sedikit pada JongUp.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Mas-isso"

"Benarkah? Aku masih belajar memasak hyung. Jadi ketika nanti aku sudah mahir aku akan membuka restoran atau cafe. Tapi sekarang aku masih mengumpulkan uang untuk itu."

"Terima kasih karena tidak meninggalkan ku." JongUp menggenggam tangan Zelo yang berada diatas meja

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu, hyung? Kita keluarga. Aku menyayangimu. Jadi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu"

Jawaban Zelo membuat JongUp meneteskan air mata.

"Terima kasih karena sudah berada disampingku." JongUp menggegam erat tangan Zelo sambil menangis. Zelo hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS*****

Wonwoo meletakkan karangan bunga disamping pohon tempat abu Soonyoung di tanam dan menggantungkan mahkota bunga di salah satu ranting pohon.

"Aku membuat mahkota bunga. Bunga nya berasal dari tanaman yang kau tanam di taman belakang. Kau menyukainya kan?" Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Mianhae, Soonyoung-ah. Aku baru datang sekarang. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana keadaan ku saat kau meninggalkanku. Ku harap kau mengerti" ucap Wonwoo lirih. Mingyu memeluk pundak Wonwoo dan menenangkannya.

"Soonyoung hyung pasti mengerti akan hal itu, hyung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku datang bersama dengan Mingyu, Seokmin dan Hoshi. Ada banyak sekali yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu. Tapi karena bersama dengan mereka aku tidak bisa berlama – lama." Wonwoo tersenyum sambil memegang pohon Soonyoung.

"Ada kabar baik. Mulai besok aku akan masuk sekolah. Aku akan melanjutkan hidup bahagia ku untuk mu. Aku ingin kau bahagia, jadi jika ingin melihat mu bahagia aku juga harus bahagia, benarkan Soonyoung-ah. Ah... sepertinya aku harus mengejar ketertinggalanku di sekolah."

Ucapan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu dan Seokmin tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga ku selama ini... Terima kasih sudah menyayangiku... Terimakasih sudah melindungiku... Terimakasih sudah menjadikan ku saudara kembar mu... Terima kasih sudah lahir sebagai hyung-ku... Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian hidupku... Dan Terima kasih sudah lahir sebagai Jeon Soonyoung." Air mata Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Wonwoo menghapus air mata itu dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih Soonyoung-ah... Aku menyayangimu." Wonwoo tersenyum sambil terus menghapus air matanya.

"Soonyoung hyung pasti lebih menyayangimu." Bisik Mingyu sambil membawa Wonwoo ke pelukannya dan mengelus lembut pundak Wonwoo.

"Ayo hyung kita pulang." Mingyu menggengam tangan Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Saat Wonwoo dan Mingyu meninggalkan tempat itu, kini giliran Seokmin yang meletakkan karangan bunga di samping pohon Soonyoung.

"Hyung... aku sedang menggendong Hoshi. Kau bisa melihatnya kan?" Seokmin mengelus rambut Hoshi yang sedang memegang satu tangkai bunga untuk dimainkan oleh bayi mungil itu.

"Mam... Mam... Mam..." gumam Hoshi sambil tertawa. Seokmin yang melihatnya ikut tertawa.

"Ne, sekarang kita ada ditempat Eomma. Kau senang kan bisa kesini?" pertanyaan Seokmin dibalas tawa manis dari Hoshi.

"Hyung... sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi namjachingu mu. Terimakasih sudah memberi ku kesempatan untuk membahagiakan mu. Terimakasih sudah membiarkanku mencintaimu. Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian hatiku. Dan terimakasih sudah terlahir menjadi seorang Jeon Sooyoung." Seokmin tersenyum, dia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku akan menjaga Hoshi dengan baik seperti aku menjagamu. Aku akan mencintai Hoshi seperti aku mencintaimu. Kalung yang ku berikan padamu, akan ku berikan pada Hoshi jika dia sudah beranjak dewasa nanti." Seokmi menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sambil menggenggam kalung berliontin hamster. Seokmin mencoba menata perasaannya untuk melepaskan Soonyoung untuk berisitirahat dengan tenang.

"Aku juga akan membantu Mingyu untuk menjaga Wonwoo hyung untuk mu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kau baik – baiklah disana. Disini akan baik – baik saja selama ada aku dan Mingyu. Aku mencintaimu Soonyoung hyung. Sangat mencintaimu."

Seokmin meninggalkan pemakaman itu dengan hati yang tenang dan lega bisa menyampaikan isi hatinya pada Soonyoung.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan perlahan - lahan sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka menengok kebelakang dilihatnya Seokmin tengah meninggalkan tempat itu sambil bercanda dengan Hoshi yang ada digendongannya.

"Mingyu-ah... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan Mingyu.

"Hm... tentu saja. Kau mau bertanya apa padaku hyung?" sambil berjalan Mingyu menatap Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan ku saat aku terpuruk? Kau bisa melihatnya kan bagaimana keadaan ku waktu itu. Aku seperti orang gila. Aku seperti orang yang kehilangan arah hidupnya karena kehilangan saudara kembarnya."

Mendengar penuturan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menghadap kearahnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Mingyu tersenyum saat Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu lah, aku bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. sampai kau pulih seperti sekarang. Mungkin jika ada orang yang berkata _berhentilah mencintai Wonwoo_ , mungkin aku akan mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Tapi saat ada orang yang berkata begitu aku akan menjawab dengan tegas _Aku ingin berhenti mencintainya, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya_. "

"Mingyu-ah..."

"Saat kau dalam keadaan yang tidak baik saat itu, banyak orang yang menyarankanku untuk meninggalkan mu dan mencari yang lain. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, aku tidak akan meninggalkan cinta ku saat dirinya sedang terpuruk. Justru saat seperti itulah cinta ku sedang diuji, jika aku bisa bertahan maka itulah cinta sejati. Cinta ku memang tidak sempurna hyung, tapi aku tulus mencintaimu. Aku akan rela berkorban untuk mu, karena cinta sejati itu butuh pengorbanan dan tidak mudah."

"Jika aku tidak siap menerima keadaanmu saat itu, berarti aku tidak mungkin mampu mengarungi masa depan yang lebih indah bersamamu, hyung"

Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dengan erat.

"Terimakasih, Mingyu-ah. Terimakasih kau tetap disampingku. Aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu melepas pelukan itu dan tersenyum sambil membelai lembut wajah Wonwoo, Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kearah Wonwoo.

"Nado. Aku lebih mencintaimu." Mingyu menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut.

Wonwoo membalas ciuman Mingyu dengan lembut. Wonwoo mengalungkan tanganya pada pundak Mingyu saat Mingyu menekan tengkuk Wonwoo lembut agar ciuman itu lebih dalam lagi. Mingyu menyalukan cinta nya pada Wonwoo, memberikan sepenuhnya cintanya pada Wonwoo. Dia akan menjaga Wonwoo, membahagiakannya dan selalu berada disampingnya. Dia juga harus menepati janjinya pada Soonyoung.

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Tidak kah kalian melakukannya ditempat lain!" Seru Seokmin saat melihat adegan romantis dihadapannya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo buru – buru melepas ciuman itu. Dan gara – gara mereka juga Seokmin harus membuat Hoshi menatap kearah lain agar mata polosnya jangan sampai dinodai sejak dini.

"Kalian ini tidak tahu tempat!" keluh Seokmin saat berjalan melewati mereka berdua.

Sedangkan kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah merah. Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling menatap satu sama lain lalu terkekeh pelan melihat bagaimana wajah kesal Seokmin. Mingyu maupun Wonwoo saling menyatukan tangan mereka berdua dan berjalan beriringan dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah mereka.

Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Mingyu saat mereka berjalan. Hingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan iri melihat bagaimana mereka saling mencintai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu-ah" batin Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo hyung" batin Mingyu sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Wonwoo.

Dari kejauhan sosok Soonyoung memakai baju putih melihat semuanya, dia tersenyum melihat bagaimana Wonwoo bahagia bersama dengan orang yang dicintai dan juga mencintainya dengan tulus.

 _Kau harus bahagia. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Wonwoo-ah._

Bersamaan dengan angin berhembus, sosok Soonyoung juga menghilang.

 *****SOONWOO TWINS END*****

 **AKHIRNYA END JUGA... LEGA RASANYA**

 **29 HALAMAN KU HABISKAN HANYA UNTUK CERITA. HUUUUWAAAA...AKU TAK MENYANGKA!**

 **Bagaimana Endingnya? Suka ndak?**

Sekali lagi Terimakasih untuk reader ku yang selama ini sudah meninggalkan reviewnya. Review kalian selalu membuat ku semangat. Hanya ucapan terimakasih yang bisa ku berikan. Aku tidak bisa memberika apa – apa. Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan dan masukan kalian selama ini.

 **Terimakasih yang sudah baca cerita saya** **dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca** **!** _ **#Tebar kiss bye#**_

 **PPYONG!**


End file.
